Exquisite Desire
by ShullieQ
Summary: Itachi had thought he knew where his life was going until he met someone that turned his life upside down. [Warnings: paranormal, violence, sex, language] DeiIta, ItaDei, ItachixDeidara
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been writing this story for some time, but never published it anywhere outside of my writing journal. I decided to share it here as I've become more and more fond of it. I hope you enjoy it!

**Exquisite Desire**

_"Maybe they did what they had to do to live, and tried to get a little love and have a little fun before the darkness took them." - Poppy Z Brite (Lost Souls)_

Rank... Old... Dead... Foul.

No matter the age after puberty, woman always tasted of these things. Old things that have been sitting out for too long in the sun. before the age when their breasts swelled and their bodies began the cycle of blood, their taste was acceptable at this time. There was still a linger of gathering blood, but it was faint. Infants were the best, the purest taste, but they were harder and more complicated to obtain. Their bodies were untainted by the the separations of genders, the chemicals of the world that changed their flavor.

Most said he was too picky or that it was all in his head. That was like saying that wine didn't have special tastes and smells. Foolishness on their part. Maybe he had a special sense that they didn't, or maybe they were right and he was picky, but he had his master to blame for that. No one was pickier then he.

He had no watch, he had no windows, but something inside of him flipped a switch. It was time.

Rising out of bed, he stretched his limbs out and took in an unnecessary deep breath The smells that reached his nose were not pleasant ones. Dust. Mold. Dirt.

Blegh.

Moving through the darkness of his room, he pulled clothes out of the closet and dressed. As he left the apartment that was his hiding place and stepped out into the night, more pleasant smells reached him. The joys of the night filled his nose and ears. The wondrous creatures of the night, rejoicing at the disappearance of the harsh sun. He was hungry as they were hungry. Perhaps he should venture deep into the city to eat tonight. Japan had cities that did not sleep until the hours of night were nearly over. At this hour, there were people walking, making it much easier for him. He loved Japan, Tokyo especially. The country threw things at your senses every chance it got. It could be extremely overwhelming, but exciting. He loved exciting. Once he reached the center of the city, he paused and let his nostrils flair, inhaling the city smells.

One particular smell caught his senses like fire, so hard he staggered slightly from his poised position, his eyes widening. What was that? How could he have possibly lived without it before? Those that denied the differences in tastes and smells had obviously never smelled this. They would not taste it either. It was his. His alone. He craved it, wanted it, needed it more then anything in the world.

Gathering himself up, he moved through the crowds towards it. So hungry he was, but he could hold himself back for this. He wouldn't give himself away over a smell, not matter how he ached for it. He was not some foul vermin that had no control over himself. His skills demanded more. His rank required it.

Before he even arrived, he knew the source to be male and wasn't disappointed. In front of him was a group of young people, possibly in their late teenage years. His mark was near the back of the group, clearly not wanting to be there at all. Well, tonight he was going to wish he'd tried harder to convince them that he didn't want to join their fun. Either he could possibly regret this for the rest of his life, however short it was, or he may relish in it. He would know in a few hours.

"Hello," he said simply, announcing his presence behind them.

The group turned to face him, sending small puffs of scents to him. They'd been drinking before they'd started out, but not ihim/i. No... he hadn't tasted any liquor. He didn't want to. Onyx eyes met his azure ones then glanced away, stepping back as the others moved forward. His companions clearly thought he was a prostitute of some kind - a foreigner wanting a good time, but he ignored their words of hopeful repulsion. His eyes were on the young man trying to turn invisible. Those deep pools glanced up again, this time frozen in the hold that his own eyes had on him. The pause wasn't long, but it was intense enough that the boy shift uncomfortably. With the movement the spell was broken and he stepped through the group to him, his pale arms, not trembling in the cool winter air despite their bareness, stretched around his neck as his fingers brushed his cheeks.

"Will you come?" he asked, but nothing could stop him from coming. Nothing.

"I..." his voice was as soft as his skin. And calm despite his discomfort. He might have been a higher student... possibly a speaker for his class.

"Yeah, Itachi!" his companions cheered him on, nudging him closer then the brunette wanted.

"I would rather not," Itachi, what an interesting name, said. He was a curious boy, though in his onyx eyes it was _he_ who was the boy. There was an apologetic tone in his voice. "I'm sorry... I have no money on me. I'd rather not waste your time."

"Money means nothing to me," he told him, sliding his hands down Itachi's arms, catching his fingers just so. It made the brunette take a step even though he had not pulled him. The smell of him was nearly unbearable, but still he waited. "You do not want to go out with these people. They would leave you unconscious in the gutter."

The thought seemed to have crossed Itachi's mind before, his words confirming them. "What about you?"

"I will lay you to rest in a bed of silk tonight." he replied. "Alcohol will not touch your lips unless you want it." And he followed. If only to escape his companions, but he was his. He would fulfill his need of his taste and thirst for his blood.

"My name is Itachi...What is your name?" the brunette asked him as they walked down the street.

"My name is Deidara."

**

A/N: I love reviews! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Exquisite Desire**

_"Her lips found his and a stab of exquisite desire shot through him. This is what he's been waiting for all this time. Not a stolen embrace. A gift, freely given. One that he would keep forever in some small part of his soul." — Courtney Milan (Unveiled)_

* * *

><p>He was so beautiful. More then any of his kind, but so sad... so horribly sad behind those red speckled onyx orbs. Perhaps he could sense what was going to happened, knew that letting a stranger seduce him into following him home was dangerous, but he didn't care. So sad. Something horrible could happen to him and no one but a bunch of drunken collage kids knew what happened. He wasn't a foolish person, so why did he come with him? Had he been that desperate to get away from his previous companions that he would ignore the warning bells? He had a million questions to ask, but why bother with such trivial things?<p>

A step off the elevator onto the thirteenth floor brought them to a short hallway that led to the door to his home. He slid the key into the door when that calm clear voice sounded behind him. "Is that your real name or is this someone else's apartment?"

Deidara turned his head to look back at his companion, then at the door that bore a plaque reading 'Liam Black'. "That is a false name and no, I own this place," Deidara replied, smiling as he opened the door. "Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," Itachi replied, taking a tentative step into the foyer. He paused in the traditional action of taking off his shoes, eyes widening as he looked around. The apartment was an entire floor suite. Through the door was the living room with a large screen tv against the far wall and dark leather furniture. The apartment was outlined with floor to ceiling windows, draped with thick heavy curtains a dark shade of maroon. The kitchen was large with black marble counter tops that matched the marble tile. Deidara knew that his pride was one of his major flaws, but that didn't stop him form getting slightly offended when this boy didn't compliment his taste.

"Whatever you intend to do to me, please get it over with," he said instead, shoulders slightly hunched.

"Itachi," Deidara drew his name out in three long syllables. Self destructive? Possibly. He stepped up to Itachi and ran his hand over his chest. He was young, slim but fit. Possibly a runner. He didn't respond to his touch, but wouldn't look at him either. Taking his hand, Deidara drew him to the bedroom, dark except for the soft light on the walls from the twenty watt bulbs. Like in the living room, the curtains were heavy and dark, drawn tight so that the city lights couldn't slip through.

Itachi sat on the bed when Deidara gestured to it, sitting on the edge until Deidara urged him further back. He finally rested against the headboard and pillows with his fingers laced in his lap, still not looking at Deidara. So calm for someone in his position. He should be suspicious, but Deidara didn't smell deception, only fear and resolve. He was nervous as he should be. Deidara suspected that the brunette had never done anything like this before; he wondered if he'd done anything similar at all. Crawling up over the silky sheets, he rested next to him and reached out to unbutton his jacket. His fingers ran up his shirt, sliding up over his collarbone to slide under his scarf to pull it off slowly. Itachi gave a little tremble under his fingers.

"You should have worn a coat," Itachi whispered as Deidara's lips touched his neck. Deidara smiled as he felt the muscles of his throat contracting as he swallowed, another sign of his nervousness. A coat would not help his body temperature rise, the warmth of Itachi's body would possibly, but Itachi would be cold and still long before he would be a prefered temperature. Itachi's jacket came off and then his shirt. Definitely the body of a runner. His lips kissed down Itachi's chest, teasing the sensitive places that had been hidden behind clothes, but Itachi's reactions were not very delightful.

He would change that.

"Have you done this before?" Deidara asked, even though it was quite obvious he hadn't. As his tongue ran over his skin where it disappeared through his pants, he slipped the clasp of his buckle free and slid the zipper down so he could slid his hand into the hot forbidden area between his legs. The brunette tensed up, a sharp intake of breath between his teeth before he shook his head slightly. With a grin, Deidara eased his pants down off his hips. "Why did you follow me, un?"

"I ... don't know," Itachi replied, to distracted to put a proper thought into words.

"It's not safe to go with strangers," Deidara crooned, spreading his hands over the man's skin.

"I know," came a small gasp. Itachi lidded his eyes.

How strange, but not strange enough to prevent him from enjoying this. Deidara smiled and dragged his pants down his legs. His fingers returned slowly, over his calves, up over his knees, to slide under the fabric of his boxers. His tongue touched the start of the strong muscle of his inner thigh and started a slow track up the skin covered muscle to the goosebumps on his inner thigh. Itachi's reactions were becoming more frequent and less controlled, but he wouldn't voice it. Peculiar. His fingers gently slid over his inner thigh, finding the perfect place for his mouth.

It started with a kiss, soft and slow at first then slowly building to a more passionate touch. Poor boy, he never knew. Parting his lips up off his teeth, he revealed the two sets of teeth, pressing them into the spot until they pierced through the layer of skin. Agonizing elixir poured into his mouth. He'd never smelled someone so delicious before and he never tasted even better. So delicious. He drank deeply, keeping his fangs embedded so the blood wouldn't clot. The venom secreted by his fangs slid out into Itachi's blood stream, rushing through his system. The sounds he was waiting for came from the brunette in a loud moaning cry, his body arching off the bed as it convulsed, but Deidara held him down. He'd long since learned to keep his nightly companions underwear on. It kept the mess down to a minimum. As the boy collapsed back down on the bed, gasping for breath, Deidara slid his long thin fingers over the bulge of fabric, sliding the sticky white cream around underneath it.

"S-stop," Itachi gasped, squirming uncomfortable. "That—... What the hell did you do to me, un?" Peering up at him, Deidara watched the brunette struggle to lift his head up to look down at him. He waited until he had succeeded before lifting his mouth off him, running his tongue over his teeth, bumping over his bloody fangs.

"You're delicious," Deidara told him then leaned in to masticate into his leg again and again until he found the area he wanted and held on again, even though Itachi tried to fight his grip, even as he hardened again and released his seed into his boxers again, his body tightening with the orgasm. This time however, Deidara didn't lift his mouth but continued to drink light mouthfuls of his blood, his fangs pouring the erotic venom through his veins causing wave after wave of orgasm through the brunette's body. Even after his body ran out of the thick semen, his body still writhed in pleasure until Itachi fell still, losing consciousness.

Raising his mouth, he looked up at him, pale from the loss of blood, but still alive. He tasted so delicious, Deidara was giddy from his blood. Never had he tasted something like this, but he'd heard of it. A flavor so intense it would make any creature crave it like a human would crave heroin. Some who had that reaction drank the heroin dry instantly. Others saved it. Once upon a time, he had been that sort of taste to someone. He had been saved for a long time before he was turned. Reaching up, he touched Itachi's cheek softly and leaned in close, taking a deep inhale of his scent.

"What should I do with you, un...? You poor, poor boy." 

* * *

><p>AN: er sorry for any weirdness with the font or something in this chapter... apparently hates this chapter and kept messing with it.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm not sure this is a world I belong in anymore. I'm not sure that I want to wake up." - Gayle Forman (If I stay)_

* * *

><p>Exhaustion was not something Itachi had ever felt before. At least not like this. Every inch of his body protest to the slightest movement. But his heart needed to beat. His lungs needed to expand and contract. He tried to figure out how long he laid there, but he lost count after getting to one hundred seventy-three and couldn't remember if he had said one hundred seventy-three or one hundred sixty-four. From what he could tell without opening his eyes, he was alone, twisted in something that felt like solid liquid. What had happened last night? His dorm mate had pestered him so badly that he'd finally put down his book and gone out with them. Once. One time and then his dorm mate would never bother him again. Had he and his friends convinced him to drink something too strong? They had drank in several clubs, Itachi had managed to drink water the whole time. They'd been about to go into the pleasure district. All he'd wanted to do was get away from them. They were so rude and drunk and not pleased that he'd only drank water. Had they slipped him something? No... No, he... hadn't gone with them... He had...<p>

Eyes flying open, Itachi sat up and stared around him, almost instantly crashing back down into the bed with a cry of pain. His body was in total agony from exhaustion. With his eyes squeezed shut against the pillows, flashes of nightmarish images returned to him. The beautiful apartment. The seductive eyes he followed; anything to get away from those that dragged him out for their own entertainment. Elongated teeth visible in a devilish smile. Those teeth leaning down to...

Jerking his hand down between his legs, he tried his best to breath evenly. His body remembered what those teeth did to him, reacting to the memory of it. It had been painful, but only for a brief second before it began to feel good. Really good. Uncomfortably good. No one had ever bitten him there before – or anywhere actually, but he doubted that it was normal to have such a reaction. So many reactions. Itachi sat up again, this time much slower and pulled the dark, shimmery sheets away from himself, confusion crossing his face when he looked at the state of his lower half.

Where there should be an embarrassing, crusty mess was clean. Where there should be cruel looking bite marks there were only fading red splotches. How was that possible? Tentatively, he touched the area, finding no sign of puncture wounds, or marks. Had he dreamed it all? If so, where was he? And where was his host?

Quite some time was spent getting out of the bed. His body was weak and sore and did not want to move. Hanging onto the bed to keep himself upright, he searched the room with his eyes, trying not to turn his head much as he looked for his clothes. No such luck. Instead he found an navy colored robe hanging on the door of the wardrobe standing not far from the bed. While he didn't want to use things that weren't his, he didn't want to walk around in his boxers so he pulled it on. The fabric was as soft and liquid as the sheets and it fit him. Strange... he swore his blond host had been very small in stature.

With his body properly covered, Itachi ventured around the bedroom, waiting for the weakness he felt to subside. The furniture was beautiful dark wood, draped with a creamy lace sheet. The bed was blanketed by a deep maroon that matched the floor to ceiling curtains that shut out any and all light. They could be mounted on a solid wall for all he knew, and they seemed to be made so that they couldn't be pulled back at all. Pressing his fingers into the curtain found a smooth and solid mass behind it, winter's chill pricking the pads of his fingers. So it was a window, and it was still winter outside, but he had no way of telling the time of day, nor was there a clock anywhere in the room. He started to glance at the bathroom, then changed his mind, eyes moving to the door.

It was the same dark wood as the bedroom furniture with brass knobs that were polished brightly. He remembered the appearance of the living room and the kitchen from last night, or perhaps it was yesterday, or maybe several days ago. He had no idea what day it was. His body's internal clock was very mixed up. Outside that door could be the smiling man with the girlish figure and pretty blond hair, but then again it could also be that devilish creature with the fangs. Were they the same person?

Last night he had been resolved with the possibility that this man might kill him. There were always serial killers roaming the streets. He remembered a particular book where the man had taken in boys and men and slept with them, killing them in the act, hanging onto their bodies to pleasure himself with until the decay was inevitable and he would dispose of them. This had been a fictional book, but he had read many similar murder books in the true crime section of the bookstore. Itachi had been invited into the den of a stranger, and he had followed. He'd almost wanted the younger man to kill him. It was very uncharacteristic of him, but it was true. The stress of the week - this one in particular - had been so great, then his roommate refused to allow him to simply forget himself in his school work. He had looked into the blond's eyes and saw death, finding himself wanting it then. But the blond hadn't killed him. Despite the fear that had tightened his stomach, the embarrassment of having intimate contact with a stranger, intimacy he had never shared with another before. He found himself dreading the thought of seeing him, embarrassed for himself.

But if he never opened the door, he would never know if he had dreamed the sharp teeth and icy blue eyes. If he never opened the door, he would never go home. Now that he found himself alive, he decided he rather liked it.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle and pulled the door open.

The flat was empty.

The nervousness he had felt changed to a wash of disappointment. All that adrenaline rush for nothing. He was tempted to call out 'hello', but decided against it. Instead he walked slowly to the living area and looked around.

It was clean, but in that hotel room manner that wasn't lived in very often. And those curtains... going over to them, he felt in them until he found a break, something the bedroom curtains didn't have. Behind them was the sun, shining warm on the winter chilled glass. Pleased for something familiar, he turned back to the room again and walked deeper in.

On the kitchen counter was a sheet of stationary decorated with pale designs under the black penned note. _'Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. If you leave, I will hunt you.'_ Itachi stared down at the note, debating if the letter was supposed to say 'hurt' instead of 'hunt' but it clearly said 'hunt.' If he left, he would be hunted? What did that mean? The man was going to kill him after all? He was a prisoner then? He couldn't be held for ransom, not that his captor seemed to need money he noted with a glance around the apartment, but if he did, he picked the wrong person. Itachi was an orphan and ward of the state. There was no one to give money for him.

Setting the note back down on the counter, he decided to follow the rest of the note as well. Opening the freezer and fridge doors at the same time, he peered in side with a frown. The freezer was empty of frozen meats and dinners and the fridge didn't hold the produce, dairy and deli he expected to see. Reaching into the freezer, he pulled the box of frozen waffles that occupied the freezer – the only thing that occupied the freezer, sliding two in the toaster oven. While that cooked, he examined the contents of the fridge. There were packets laid out on the well spaced racks that looked like the packets of sugary juice mothers bought their screaming children. These didn't hold the familiar labels and colors of those drink packets. Instead they bore white labels with dates printed on them above a solid English letter. Some had a dash or plush on them, most of them positive. He stared at them, trying to make sense of the letters he wasn't familiar with. O, A, B, and A and B together. There were more A's and AB's then the others.

With a sudden jolt, he dropped the bag and jumped back from the fridge.

Blood types.

The letters symbolized blood types.

Last night the blond had bitten his leg, but the reaction it had caused blocked everything else out and he hadn't realized it while it was happening. He was weak today. Not from the constant orgasms, but blood loss.

If you leave, I will hunt you.

He wanted to panic, he could feel it rising up in his chest, but what good would that do? Instead, he forced himself to breath evenly and methodically take the finished waffles from the toaster oven . He didn't feel like going through his cabinets anymore. With his heart pounding in his chest, he found a seat in the living room where he would be able to see the entire apartment flat without anyone sneaking up behind him. Settling down, he crossed his legs and started nibbling on his waffles.

There was another lit area on the other side of the kitchen he hadn't noticed before. It looked like a study – no, a ilibrary/i. His eyes widened when he saw the shelves and shelves of books. He wanted badly to go over and look, but another door caught his attention and not even the love of books could get him to move now. The door was shut tight and no light came from the small crevice at the bottom of the door.

It was very innocent, nothing out of place, but something was making the hair on his neck stand up. It was a feeling he got from time to time, a terror of walking down a street he had walked hundreds of times before, the same one he had while walking with his dorm mate just before the sweet 'hello' sounded behind them. It had been the first time he hadn't listened to it and look where he was.

He sat in his chair, taking in deep breaths, waiting for his host to finally emerge.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey mina-san~ Sorry for not updating this story on here very often. I keep forgetting I have it up on this site as well as my writing journal (artisticallyset).

I feel I need to make note, just in case people get confused... I started to rewrite this story for , which is why I think it's taken me so long to update it. I decided to stop doing that, so I'm just posting the chapters as they have already been written... If I mixed a few things up in the rewrites vs originals, I'm sorry haha

Anyway: Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Pressing his face into the pink and turquoise pillows was all he could do to suppress his giggles. If he could cry from laughter, he was sure his pillow would be soaked. If only he could change his appearance to something familiar to the legends of his kind to tease the young brunette. He was rather pleased with himself for his decision to leave him alive. Itachi was so adorable and fun to spy on, even though he had to rely on his other senses to tell him what the boy was up to. Itachi was very nervous out of his norm, but so brave. The fear rose when he figured out what the packets in the fridge were, but he didn't run away. Perhaps he didn't know what they were for, but still that was very disappointing. Deidara would have enjoyed hunting him down, playing his fears until he broke him. Instead Itachi was waiting for him, wanting to know and get it over with, instead of running and hiding.<p>

Poor boy would have to wait quite a while for him to emerge.

With the final rays of the sun descending behind the buildings, Deidara rose from the bed in the extra bedroom. He didn't bother dressing the bed in it's brightly colored sheets and blankets, but did slid himself in a robe. Walking around his home nude might not be good for now. Later probably. Itachi hadn't ventured far enough into his home to find the clothes he'd been wearing. He would fetch them for him.

Exiting the safety of his day room, Deidara took the time to examine his flat. The electricity had been left on because Deidara hadn't been aware of how long Itachi would sleep. Waking up in a dark and strange home was rather frightening. Being bored was a very dangerous thing, so he had done the same with his study, but the brunette hadn't gone passed the kitchen. With a cheerful 'good evening' to the boy watching him like a hawk, he walked into the other bedroom and changed.

Stepping into the room dressed in a pair of shorts that were questionably short and boots that came up to his knees with thigh high socks that continued out of them. His t-shirt was hanging loose but fashionable off his shoulders as he stood by the door looking at Itachi. "Your clothes are folded on top of the dryer in the laundry room," he told Itachi. "Help yourself to my study, but get some sleep and eat, un. I will return later tonight."

"What are you going to do to me?" Itachi asked, clearly startled by the dismiss.

"I haven't decided yet," Deidara replied with a smirk, closing the door behind him, leaving the brunette alone. It was for his own good. If he had to decide right now what to do with him, well he might not wake up tomorrow.

Exiting the apartment, he walked down the street looking for something to catch his eye. He found himself not wanting another taste of Itachi yet now that he thought about it. The boy was unique, like rich butter. He had never heard of bodies like his own changing, but it felt as though he could get fat from feeding off him. The world was full of opportune meals. No sense in wasting something so soon.

Down the streets of Tokyo, he was alone in a crowded city, an unknown face among the slanted eyes and oval faces. There were many different kinds of creatures in this world, his kind thrived in cities where anonymity made them safe. There were other creatures that lived here too. Deidara could see the signs of inhuman activity that would be no more then an unmarked door hidden away from the street lights. It was to these he went, entering despite the being that attempted to throw him out. Foolish News. He couldn't tell a human from a non.

"My apologies," the bartender said as Deidara approached. "My New is still in training."

"I can see that," Deidara said with a nod.

The bartender had the appearance of a middle aged Japanese man with a slight beer belly and gray in the dark hair, but Deidara could see what the humans couldn't. Smell what couldn't be smelled. The bartender smelled of wood and trees under the smell of alcohol. The fey always surprised him when they were found inside of cities, the metal usually scared them away, but he supposed the Japanese had less metal, especially in this area then other cities. "You're not with the Master," the man observed as he handed him a glass of wine.

"I am not a were," he replied with a small smile. "I do not need to be with the Master to travel. But I am new to the city, is there any limits I should know about?"

"All Bloods must go through the Master to get their meals from what I know," he replied as Deidara took a drink from the wine glass.

"You're well informed," Deidara praised instead of thanking him for the information. Never thank a fey, they think they can order you around if they think you're in their debt. Paying for his drink, he stepped through the beings that smelled of nature under their Glamour.

It was hard for him to stay out when he knew there was a boy in his own apartment that tasted delicious and could be quite a lot of fun. He needed to eat though, especially if the Master was keeping such a tight eye on the occupants. However, being a visitor to the city, he should have received a formal greeting from the Master himself. How rude. Not that he ever really listened to authority, but a Master with no manners deserved none of his respect.

It took Itachi several minutes until he was able to move again. The blond had floated out from behind the closed door as though nothing had happened the night before, but something about the way the blond had spoken to him sent icy terrors shooting down his spine. Everyone knew you weren't supposed to follow strangers, but now that Itachi had learned his lesson, he would never get a chance to put his new found realization to the test. Now he was prisoner to someone who's first appearance had the innocence of a child. The boy looked no older then maybe fifteen, but flashes of hungry eyes and blood covered teeth filled his mind's eye and drove away any innocence the blond had when he first saw him. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block it out.

What was he?

Sucking on his tongue to try and moisten his dry mouth, Itachi finally rose and took a breath. It was getting later. The clock on the stove read 2:16 AM, but there was no way he was going to sleep. Not until he was sure he had a lock on the door to his bedroom.

With nothing else to do, he walked into the kitchen and made a few more frozen waffles. This time he opened the cabinets which were free of any suspicious items, but also sadly free of food. There was syrup though, which he poured on his waffles before walking into the study. Stopping short in the doorway, Itachi stared wide eyed at the room before him.

There were... books... so many books. New books, old books, fiction and nonfiction. Law books, anatomy, books on cars, languages, stock markets, history, science. Stumbling dazed into the room, he set his plate down on the desk and fingered over the volumes. There were several in a different languages, one that looked like English, another similar, but he didn't know any other language then his own Japanese... He'd always wanted to know another, but his student loans didn't cover anymore then the classes he had to take for his major. As he examined the books, he decided that either the blond enjoyed collecting books in foreign languages, or he could speak at least eight different languages, maybe more. How could someone so young have learned so much? Finding a book in Japanese, he sat down at the desk in the comfortable black chair and opened it up, reaching over to nibble on his waffles as he read.

He was so intent on his reading that he didn't hear the door open and close, didn't notice the person entering the study until very pale arms wrapped around him from above, making him jump. As he looked up, all he could see was blue eyes and long blond hair spilling over in a curtain around them. Deidara was examining him and the book in his hand. Could he tell his heart beat was quickening? Was that was he was smiling about? Or was it the fact that he was reading about a kidnapping mystery.

"You like mysteries?" Deidara asked, caressing his arms gently in a way Itachi was sure was supposed to be loving, but he couldn't shake the feeling of danger that made his hair stand on end. Deidara seemed to notice that. Stepping around the chair, Deidara knelt in front of him and stared into Itachi's eyes intently. "Are you afraid?"

His mouth parted to answer an honest 'yes', but he found himself second guessing himself. Deidara was looking at him with his large, European eyes the color of the sky on a cloudless day. Those eyes were so beautiful, Deidara would never hurt him. After all... Itachi _wanted_ to be here.

Wait. What?

Itachi blinked in confusion of his own thoughts. "Yes," he replied finally, "may I go home now, please?"

Deidara looked equally confused for a moment but it slipped away quickly. "What would you go back to?" he questioned. "You weren't having too much fun there, were you?"

"I have school," Itachi argued. He didn't need friends or people to lean on.

"I can teach you."

Itachi stared at him, the disbelief rising again. Deidara looked so young, how could he possibly know more then he did. However the surroundings of the expensive apartment and clothes, the books... it was hard to tell. "Who are you?" Itachi asked, his voice smaller then he liked.

"Deidara," the blond replied.

Itachi frowned. "What are you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"..." Itachi looked down at him then swallowed quietly. "If you're going to kill me, I wish you'd get it over with."

"You want to die?" the blond questioned, innocence in his tone gave him chills. This child... this man... could kill him while smiling at him.

"I didn't say that," Itachi swallowed. There was that pull again as he looked down at the blond, but he blinked it away. The blond was playing with him. It was very faint, but he could see the slight glint of amusement in his face.

"Didn't deny it either," Deidara noted. "You didn't seem to care last night, hmmm... You're frightened of me, un."

"You kidnapped me and did something strange to me last night and threatened me if I left," Itachi argued averting his eyes from the blue ones below him. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"What ever you are trying to do with your eyes," Itachi said.

The blond said something darkly in a rough language Itachi didn't recognize, but he stood straight and lessened the intent of his eyes. "You are to stay here, Itachi. Read my books, eat and sleep, but you came to me willingly and you will leave when I say," the words were strong and intense, Itachi didn't know what it was, but it made him sink deeper into the chair, his heart racing. Deidara seemed to sense it, or hear it, Itachi wasn't sure by his reactions, but in a startling motion, Itachi was suddenly cradled in his arms. There were soft cooing words in his ear, but they only made Itachi more nervous.

"Are you going to bite me again?" Itachi asked when he was put down on the bed he'd woken up in.

"Hm, so strange. You shouldn't remember any of that, un," Deidara mused to himself as he slid in bed next to Itachi.

"I... I am not tired," Itachi said, sitting up. He really didn't want to repeat last night.

"You are lying," Deidara said, watching him closely. "Very strange..."

"What is strange?" Itachi asked.

"Because you're scared."

Why wouldn't he be scared? He had been kidnapped and held by someone who kept packets of blood in the fridge. "How old are you?" Itachi asked, trying to divert from himself in hopes of calming himself down.

"Sixteen and a half," Deidara replied with a little grin that made Itachi think there was more to it then the blond was willing to say.

"Where are you from?"

"Germany," Deidara replied, more casually. With a glance at the thickly covered windows, he rose and walked to the door. "Get some sleep," he ordered before leaving, shutting the door behind himself.

Itachi stared after him and let out the breath he had been holding. He wasn't just scared, he was terrified. The last time he had been this scared he had been six years old and his house was broken into. Reaching up, he pressed his palms into his eyes trying to push the memory out of his mind. He wasn't sure which situation was worse, but comparing wouldn't do anything to help. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. As he walked into the main flat, he saw the time on the stove.

**5:26 AM**

Damn. Itachi couldn't remember ever being awake for this long. He was tired, so tired... but didn't dare sleep. He didn't know if Deidara would leave him alone the same way he had the day before, but it appeared as though the blond had retreated to the room behind that closed door as he had earlier... or yesterday, he supposed. He was missing two days worth of school... eight classes. Walking into the kitchen, he made himself more waffles with a slight frown. Waffles were severely lacking in protein and nutrients he required for someone his age and his stomach was informing him of that as he ate the syrup traps. Entering the study he sat down in the chair Deidara had taken him from and resumed his reading until exhaustion finally overcame his fear and he fell asleep with his head on the desk.

When he opened his eyes again, he was shocked into awareness by a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at him. Deidara was laying his head down on the desk apparently mimicking his own position. Itachi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't wanted to sleep, but had no idea how long he'd dozed off. It felt like a while.

"Your stomach has been growing a lot," Deidara informed him, intently studying him from the desk surface.

"I'm hungry," Itachi answered before he could stop himself. He hadn't wanted to admit anything to his captor either. His willpower shouldn't be so weak after only thirty some hours.

Deidara lift his head off the desk so he could tilt it to the side. "But you've eaten." It wasn't an inquiry. Deidara knew he had eaten the waffles.

"..Waffles aren't very nutritious," he mumbled to the blond, looking down at the desk.

"Ah," Deidara said. Apparently he hadn't thought of that. "Well then lets go get you something to eat."

"What?" Itachi asked, eyes widening.

"Go on," Deidara said, making a shooing motion towards the main flat. "Go take a shower and get dressed, un."

"You're letting me out?" Itachi stammered, confused by the blond's sudden decision. "Aren't you worried someone will see me?"

The small twitch of his lip on those pink lips made his stomach slowly rise in his throat. How could the slightest slip of expression like this make him feel so much? Whatever it was, it made him extremely nervous. "I doubt anyone is looking for you," Deidara told him. "Your school thinks you split. And your roommates don't even remember you leaving them that night. No one cares that you're gone, un."

His stomach that had risen in his throat suddenly dropped down to his toes. The happy expression on Deidara's face was polar different from how Itachi felt. No one cared that he was gone. No one... remembered? What about his clothes? His books? The picture on his nightstand? He wouldn't have just left them there. No one cared at all? He was alone. Completely and entirely alone in the world. He always knew he wasn't close to anyone, in fact he did everything he could to stay away from other people, but his teachers ... his roommate? No one cared that he had just disappeared? No one? He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What about my things? My picture frame ... my books."

"I've already got them for you," Deidara told him. "I burned your clothes though. They were old and not very good quality."

Itachi let out a sigh of relief then leaned back in the chair. So his things were safe, but he had no where to go now. If he left this apartment and got away, he would have nothing. He didn't have the money to support himself.

"Am I going to have to throw you in the shower myself?" Deidara asked, folding his arms after his patience drained from waiting for Itachi to do something on his own. "It's not as though your life was worth anything before I found you, un."

"That is not comforting," Itachi murmured, rising off the chair and went into the bedroom to shower like he had been told.

The bathroom was one of the few places he had not explored. Now that he was inside, he examined it, attempting to take his mind off of the current situation. The bedroom had more scented bathing products then he had ever seen outside of the store. He meant to be quick so the blond didn't wait but he ended up taking the time to smell each of the bottles before he found one he favored and showered. It felt good. He cringed a little to think of how long it had been since he last had, but he was clean now.

Quickly drying himself off, he tied his hair back and dressed, then slipped out to where Deidara was waiting for him. The blond took a deep inhale as he walked by, smiling as he pulled on his shoes and walked out to the elevator.

"What are you drinking?" Itachi asked as the elevator doors closed.

"...Medicine," Deidara replied. "I am unable to consume and digest foods properly."

"Is it the same condition that makes you unable to go out in the day?" Itachi asked, suddenly very aware that they were alone in a small elevator. And that Deidara was staring at him with a nerve racking intensity. Instead of answering him, Deidara took another sip through the curly zigzagging straw. Itachi swallowed nervously when he finally looked away with the opening of the doors.

How strange.

How very strange.

Not only did Itachi remember what happened the other night, but he was meeting his eyes and was still frightened by him. Was he completely immune to his powers? Deidara had heard of people who's minds weren't as stable as it should be being able to sense things most couldn't. Perhaps Itachi's mind was not stable... be he was exceptionally smart so that didn't sleep too likely.

Sucking up the last of his drink, he disposed of it into a trashcan on the streets. It wasn't as bad as it sounded. He supposed microwaved blood tasted similar to how frozen dinner was compared to a home cooked meal. Itachi was suspicious; such a smart boy not to question what he said. Itachi would figure things out, but Deidara wasn't going to speed that along just yet.

Itachi proved frustrating to shop with, but fun to shop for. Deidara had decided to go clothes shopping before they shopped for food, but Itachi didn't want to shot in the stores Deidara took him to. He ignored his protests and had the associates measure him while he browsed the store, picking things out that he believed would look best on him.

"These things are too expensive," he told him in a quiet voice so the associates wouldn't hear.

"Don't be silly," Deidara said, taking the armful into the changing room and hung them up for Itachi to try on. He sat down to watch, hiding the amusement on his face at Itachi's slight horror when he wasn't leaving him privacy to change.

The little movements, the fidgets the brunette had were so adorable Deidara couldn't help but watch him. When he finally was dressed in the clothes picked out for him, Deidara gave him an approving nod. "We will get these," Deidara told him.

"N-no..." Itachi insisted. "They're too expensive. There's a thrift store a few streets down, can't we go there?"

"These are much better quality, un," Deidara informed him, picking the articles of clothing that he didn't need Itachi to try on now. He knew Itachi's size and saw what looked good on him. He could pick things out on his own. "Please change back into your clothes. We have a few more stops to make, un."

Once again, Itachi waited in hopes that Deidara would let him change in peace, but Deidara did no such thing. He watched him change out of the clothes, hurriedly pulling his pants on, Deidara shook his head and stood up, taking a step towards him that the naked eye couldn't see, his arms wrapping around Itachi's naked torso. The muscles under his hands tightened as the scent of fear rose off Itachi's skin. "So modest," he murmured against his shoulder. "You have a beautiful body, why do you hurry to hide it, un?"

"I disagree," Itachi said quietly. "I am not anything special. I don't understand your generosity."

Deidara smiled against his warm skin. "You shouldn't look down on yourself, Itachi. You're sexy enough to eat, un," he said, laughing softly as Itachi jumped, trying to leap away from him, unsuccessful in Deidara's gentle but firm arms. "Relax."

"I do not want to be bitten again," Itachi said tensely, but he didn't fight Deidara's grasp when he found he couldn't escape.

"It doesn't hurt," Deidara reminded him, but the brunette shook his head.

"Please let me go," Itachi said, swallowing softly.

Deidara sighed and let go of him. "Put your shirt on, and think of what kinds of foods you'd like to eat, un," he picked up the clothes he'd decided to get for Itachi and left him alone.

"Is there anything else you'd like tonight?" the associate asked Deidara as he approached them.

With a smile, he held out the items he'd picked out and paid for them with his card. As the woman was packaging the clothes carefully, Deidara called a driver to follow them on the streets to hold their bags. Itachi came up behind him, trying to be quite, but Deidara heard him clearly. Motioning for him to follow him outside again, setting the bags into the car that pulled up. Leaning down to the open window, he spoke to the driver, explaining what he wanted him to do, then stood back to face Itachi.

"Shoes," he said with a short nod. "Then the food store."

Deidara concluded that Itachi had never had someone buy things for him before. Perhaps didn't even have the means to buy himself nice things. He didn't understand what the problem was with accepting someone's generosity, but then again he had never been without. In the grocery store, Itachi tried to convince him to buy the cheap microwave dinners in the frozen section, but the brunette's complaint about nutrition had drawn Deidara's attention. Ignoring Itachi's urges, he read the back of boxes to check. None of them looked very nutritious.

Deidara hadn't cooked a meal in quite a few years. Quite a few decades actually, but he was debating keeping, so perhaps he should reawaken the skill. Aisle number four had a few cook books which he sat down in the cart. Itachi pushed it after him as he led the brunette, gathering ingredients that he recalled being delicious together. Itachi looked appalled at the number printed on the monitor at the check out counter but Deidara didn't bat a lash. Nor did he do so when he had purchased Itachi's clothes.

Stepping up to the edge of the curb, Deidara spoke quietly to the driver, giving him instructions. The man was to take all the bags to the apartment and have the front desk leave them just inside the door. He was vaguely aware that his companion was hanging off to the side. Was he going to attempt an escape or was he simply overwhelmed by the amount of new things Deidara had bought from him? Either way he could have said 'thank you' at least, he thought grumpily. Stunned or not 'thank yous' were important.

It approached so quickly, he barely had time to notice it. Stupid. He shouldn't have let his guard down. Whirling around with a snarl, Deidara turned towards Itachi and leapt.

There was a woman walking down the street towards them, her eyes on Itachi and his own on her. The curious expression on his face gave way to what she was attempting to do, but failing as Deidara had. The eyes of his kind pulled you in so that you knew nothing but them, nothing except that you'd do anything they wanted, just because they wanted. But Itachi seemed immune to this, but she still held his attention, just as Deidara had the first night they'd met. Unlike when the two of them had met, the woman wasn't alone. It was a cheep trick in Deidara's mind, a weakness to hunt in pairs, but he'd heard of some taking mates so perhaps this was what the two were. The man was jumping Itachi as the woman held his gaze. That man was where Deidara struck, the impact making a thundering sound like close striking lightning. Itachi jumped from it, the trance broken as he stared wildly around for the source, but the two men were already separated and starting darkly at each other.

"You're stopping me from what is mine?" the man demanded in a quiet, but cold voice.

"Your rudeness overrules your right, un," Deidara said in an equally cold tone. Behind him, Itachi's startlement and uneasiness made even him want him just as bad as the first night he smelt him. It was torture to have him so close, but nothing Deidara couldn't handle. He wasn't some new born with no control over his hunger. "I accept him as your payment."

"You are required to pay tribute to me!" the man growled. Smugness poured onto Deidara's face. For such a well established city, it's master was far too new for his taste.

"As Master of the City, you are required to greet the arrivals of your city," Deidara replied. "I accept him as your apology and as your greeting into your domain. If you will excuse us, I know you would also prefer not to disrupt the night in such a public area, un."

Turning to Itachi, he motioned for him to walk. Despite the hesitance of it, Itachi's stride was much longer then his. Itachi kept looking back at them, then at Deidara, his eyes begging for an explanation to what had just happened, but Deidara didn't respond to them. Not at least until they were a block or so away from the apartment. Then Deidara had Itachi in an alley against the stone wall with the effort of a single step. Itachi tensed and struggled helplessly against him, but Deidara had his neck exposed and his mouth on him instantly. The sharpness pierced into his skin with ease, the sharp cry of pain from Itachi made it vibrate under his mouth. As the venom poured into his system, that cry turned into a deep moan that the brunette tried to cover up in embarrassment. If was useless though, Deidara could smell the arousal on him. Feel it against his hips.

It was rude to take without asking, but Itachi had been conning him on to do it all night. Even if it was unintentional. His nervousness, his fear. It made the scent of him twice as strong. He wanted more, so much more, but he forced himself to let go before he went to far. Catching Itachi as he collapsed against him with a shudder, Deidara smirked. Even if that Master tried to take him back, Deidara would have fought for his right to him. He would never give up something so delicious. Perhaps he would mark him as his own.

Itachi either couldn't move, or didn't want to move, Deidara couldn't tell which. He ended up carrying him inside and to the elevator, giving the front desk staff a sheepish grin as though his companion had in taken too much drink. Once they got in the room, Deidara ignored the bags waiting for them and took Itachi to the bedroom.

"What did you do to me?" Itachi gasped finally. "What are you people? You can't... barter humans as payment!"

Smiling, Deidara reached up to slowly tear off Itachi's shirt. It was old. He didn't need it anymore. "You'd be surprised... what we can do," he told him, hands reaching down to work out the buttons of his pants, still tight from the erection his bite had caused. "You're mine now."

"What?" Itachi gasped, reaching down to grip his pants to keep Deidara from pulling them off. "What does that mean? Who _are_ you? Who was that guy? What the hell is going on?"

Deidara stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. Those dark eyes were staring at him with an intense ferocity. People ask questions without really wanting to know the answer. They ask because they can't sand knowing, but the answers don't bring the relief they hope. Itachi was looking for relief, he could see it in his eyes, Deidara's answers would do no such thing. With sigh, Deidara finished pulling off Itachi's pants – by means of tearing them off – as well as his shoes. Tucking him into bed, Deidara gave a satisfied nod, then left the room to put away the groceries and open one of the cookbooks, finding something that had the appearance of looking delicious and started cooking. He felt Itachi's confusion and frustration in the other room, but the brunette was quite obedient and stayed put, falling into a fitful sleep not long after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ *edit* omg sorry! ff cut off the end of the chapter for some reason! fixed**

* * *

><p>The taste was similar to a restaurant's, but it lacked the fattening, over portioned aspects. The dirty pots and measuring utensils confirmed that the meal he found – a small, two portions serving pan of Italian lasagna and freshly baked rolls, a bowl of salad and a row of dressing for him to choose form – that Deidara had cooked for him. It was a nice gesture, though overshadowed by the amount of dishes left for Itachi to do. Never the less, Itachi sat down at the kitchen counter and ate the food made for him. Deidara had left the cookbook he had used as well with notes he'd made of how much 'proper' nutrition the meal had and how much was healthy for Itachi.<p>

Itachi's psychology teacher had told them one class that a person's hand writing told a lot about them even though handwriting analysis as a whole was a debatable topic. He examined the blond's notes with curiosity. The Japanese characters on the page were so neat on the margins, they could practically be the font of the page except for the difference in ink. What seventeen year old wrote like that? He had said that he was from Germany. What was he doing here alone? The people at the front desk spoke casually to him like they knew him well.

His eyes rose from his near empty glass of juice and looked at the closed door he hadn't ventured into yet. He wanted to know. He didn't care that he was scared of the answers to the strangeness that surrounded the situation he was in. Getting up, he walked over to the closed door, setting the glass down on his way with a solid thunk. If the door was locked it would be harder for him to get the answers if Deidara didn't want to give them.

Touching the handle, he took a deep breath and turned it.

His heart beat quickened.

It was unlocked.

Pushing the door opened, he stepped inside and looked around. The room was very dark, the only light source was the kitchen light behind Itachi. It was just enough to see inside as his eyes adjusted. Even though it was dark, he could see that the room was brightly painted. Like a child's room. The bed in the far corner of the room was full of an impressive amount of pillows and a very still body. Itachi had never been in a truly silent room with someone before. Knowing there was another person in the room, but having no signs of life. No breath, no heart beat, no shifting as humans usually did. He remembered going to a viewing. There was bustle and noise and a general sense of life all around, except for the casket. He'd been so young. The casket had been closed from the publics eye, but he knew who was inside, he knew it was bad... The lid had been heavy, but his small arms had managed to lift it. He just wanted to see her again.

His mother.

"Why are you sad?"

Jumping at the voice, Itachi stared down at the bed as something finally moved. It looked as though the tiny motion was exhausting for him, but Deidara still turned his head to look at him.

"Nothing," Itachi replied, pushing the memories away.

"What are you doing in here, un?" Deidara questioned, his voice soft and tired.

The question brought him back to his senses. Stepping up to the bed and tried to look as stern as possible. "I want to know," he told him. "Tell me."

Deidara stared at him. Itachi saw his eyes and blinked in surprise. They were paler then normal, a milky film over the normal blue like he was partially blind. As Itachi watched, he closed his eyes and took a breath to reply, opening them slowly. "Shut the door. What do you want to know?" he asked.

Itachi obeyed then started to speak, but realized he had nothing to ask. None that he'd thought of before hand. Honestly, he'd expected to be refused. Looking over Deidara lying on the bed, he thought it over then asked a few moments later, "What's wrong with you? You look ... dead."

"Come here," Deidara answered, struggling to raise his arm to beckon him closer. Something was very, very wrong. Reaching out, he touched Deidara's outstretched arm and jumped back in surprised. "You're a bastard for coming to me now," Deidara was muttering under his breath, more to himself then Itachi. Like he didn't realize it had been spoken out loud. "When I can't throw you out..."

Itachi rubbed his fingers that had touched Itachi's arm against his thumb. The feeling of his skin was much different then he remembered. Deidara's skin had felt cold and soft, yet still hard as stone last night; something he only just realized. Now his arm felt soft, but not as firm. Like a normal arm except for the unnatural chill. He was cold as ice. Like he'd been outside in the winter with no coat. Or like ... a corpse. Itachi's eyes looked over Deidara's body again.

He wasn't breathing.

"You're dead," Itachi said, staring down at him as the blond's eyes flashed angrily.

"No, I'm not," he snapped. "The dead don't talk, un! I'm alive."

"...You're only taking a breath to speak," Itachi informed him.

Deidara's eyes narrowed with his lips scrunched to the side in display of his irritation and Itachi knew he would get what he wanted. Kneeling down on the floor by the bed to give the blond his attention without overpowering him by standing over him, he leaned on the mattress to wait. It was strange to watch Deidara like this. Itachi hadn't spent that much time with him, but he always had trouble reading him. Right now, though it was faint, he could see him putting thoughts together in his head. "Vampire," he finally answered.

Itachi stared at him in stunned silence. "..What?" he finally replied asked, chuckling softly in disbelief. When Deidara didn't laugh back, crack a grin and tell him he was just kidding, Itachi cleared his throat to stop himself. "Sorry."

"Itachi, come here," he said, patting the bed. Itachi obeyed and laid down on the bed, shivering slightly from the cold of Deidara's body. Surprisingly though, the cold skin seemed to take his own heat in so they shared it. It started as cold and became slowly became a comfortable temperature, but Itachi still laid on the bed as starkly ridged as possible. It was still hard for him to relax against another person, and with Deidara unable to force him against him, he laid next to him unmoving but staring at him. "Are you afraid?"

"I don't know yet," Itachi replied, a little nervous about the blond staring at him. He couldn't understand what was so fascinating about himself, but he hurriedly explained himself in case the blond was irritated by his answer. "I feel as though I should be, and you will kill me, but you haven't yet, so I don't know... Those packets are extra blood... in case you can't get any?"

"Yes," Deidara murmured, closing his eyes. "When the sun is high in the sky I'm unable to move, un."

"Do you burn up in the sunlight?" Itachi asked curiously.

"No ... I don't know what could kill me, un," Deidara said lightly. "Trust me, I've tried. Sunlight burns me, not unlike a sunburn would burn you. However, spending outside in the sun on the beach for eight hours with no protection for you is five minutes for me, un."

Itachi watched him as pale lids hid the milky eyes from his view. Deidara looked so tired, not even tired, passed tired, run down and exhausted. Talking wore him out as much as moving did, but even as the minutes stretched into hours, Deidara didn't appear to be sleeping. Still as a statue, a corpse on a death bed.

A vampire.

What kind of bad luck did he have? His parents, the foster homes, Deidara ... He was a magnet for trouble. At least he understood now, why Deidara had kidnapped him. Why there were packets of blood in the fridge. He was Deidara's food, fresh food. That night he'd first met Deidara, he had fed on Itachi and whatever he had done to do so had made Itachi...

The brunette shuddered at the thought, but the movement caused Deidara to open his eyes.

"What is it?" Deidara asked softly, making Itachi regret even thinking about it.

"Nothing," he told him, shaking his head. To keep Deidara from asking about it, he changed the subject. "Who was that man from last night? With the green eyed woman."

"Did she have green eyes?" Deidara murmured absently. "I didn't notice. The man is the Master of the City, the head Vampire. He is prideful in his position."

"You need his permission to be here?"

"Yes... and no," Deidara replied. "It's customary to ask permission if you're going to hunt, un. However, it's also expected to be greeted when you arrive. I've been here for quite some time and haven't been formally greeted. I've decided that his ego should not be stroked. Tonight we're leaving."

Itachi stared at him, thoroughly startled by the suddenness of this statement. "What?" Leaving? What did he mean by leaving? Itachi had never been outside of the city before. Did he mean him as well? Deidara scared him a lot. Terror slid through his veins when he thought about the blond, but the thought of being left behind... No one had ever wanted him before... even if Deidara only kept him for food, it felt better then being left unwanted.

"I fear that the Master will attempt to take you back in his possession, but it's his own foolish fault for not finding you himself, un," Deidara said, closing his eyes. "I prefer to keep you for myself."

"But why? I'm not that special," Itachi said quietly. "unless it's because of my taste...?"

"Would you rather stay here for them to find?"

"No!"

"Then go pack a suitcase of your new clothes," Deidara said. "There's one in the bottom of the coat closet by the door. Be sure to take a book or two to read as well. It'll be a long flight."

"Alright," Itachi said, obediently sliding off the bed to walk to the door.

"And Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Before the sun sets, heat up one of those packets in the fridge and bring it to me, un."

Tokyo never looked so beautiful. The world was dark above them, black below, the ground dotted with lights. Like a million shimmering diamonds, clustered over the space of the city. Further away were smaller clustered of the smaller distant cities. Itachi stared out with his hand pressed against the chilled three layers of acrylic material, but then the plane raised above the clouds, obstructing his view. Only then did he sit back in the seat and examine the inside cabin of the Boeing 747. Itachi couldn't remember every being on an airplane before, maybe he was when he was very young, but he couldn't remember. It was certainly an experience, especially since they were flying first class. Deidara apparently had more money then he had originally guessed. Their flights had been booked after a quick phone call Deidara made from his room and then a driver had taken them to the airport.

The seats were spacious and comfortable; Itachi had seen movies where there was no room and passengers were crammed together to fit as many people as possible, but he supposed that was only for the economy class. This was first class. As soon as they were in the air, the flight attendants had asked if they wanted drinks and a meal. Deidara had ordered Itachi dinner and told him to order something to drink, for himself, nothing. The woman looked a little surprised, but Itachi had seen him drinking thick warm blood from a cup and crazy straw like a kid slurping up juice. It had been rather unnerving.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Deidara asked him, leaning back against the seats with his feet drawn up on the chair.

"Yes," Itachi answered. "This is my first flight."

"Hopefully it will be a smooth one," Deidara said with a little smile. "When we land... I have a very important job for you to do, un."

Itachi tore his gaze from the window, his eyes intent and focused on his companion. When he had a job to do, he did it, no matter what. Well... he hadn't heard anything crazy that Deidara would have him do, so maybe he wouldn't no matter what, but he was willing to do what Deidara asked him to. He was paying for everything for him right now. "Yes?"

"The sun will still be set when we arrive in Thailand, we'll be transferring to Thai Airways," Deidara told him. "The plane will be arriving in Athens at seven-thirty or so, but the sun will be rising, un. I, unfortunately, will have use all my energy to get passed security. I will need to get into the shade, so you need to receive our luggage to take to the hotel in the airport... And then come to take me there as well, un. Our last plane will only a short forty five minutes, however, I can't walk in the sunlight."

"So I'm to sign us in for the hotel room and take you and the luggage up to the room until the sun goes down?" Itachi repeated, just to make sure he had it right. Deidara nodded with a smile, startling Itachi by pulling the brunette's head down onto his lap. He didn't fight it, though, knowing it was useless. Deidara was unnaturally strong and though his body was cold, his lap was quite comfortable.

Long, thin fingers played in his hair, pushing it off his forehead cooling his skin with their temperature. It reminded Itachi of the way his mother would comfort him, even when he didn't really want it. He'd always been very independent, loving to his mother, but he didn't have time to be snuggling in her arms like his little brother loved to do. He loved seeing how happy his brother was in his mothers arms, but he preferred little pieces of affection, pats on the head, kisses on his fore head... strokes of his hair. Just as Deidara was doing now. He hadn't felt this in... so long. It felt like his body was sighing in relief of the gentle touch of another person, even if that person wasn't breathing. He found the silence of the body he was against comforting somehow.

"My mother use to play with my hair like that... it feels good," Itachi murmured, closing his eyes.

"Oh?" Deidara's voice was quiet as he continued the gentle petting. "Tell me about her."

Itachi stilled temporarily then sighed. He hadn't talked to anyone about his family since the incident, since the police had questioned him and the state had issued him a therapist while he was placed in a foster home. "She's dead... she died when I was six," Itachi told him, there was a long pause, a waiting one. Deidara was waiting for more. Itachi wasn't sure he wanted to talk, but he found himself talking anyway, the words tumbling one after another. "My parents were murdered... someone broke into our house and forced my father to kill my mother and then they killed him. I was hiding under my father's work desk, but he never found me, even though he was tearing the house apart."

"How strange," Deidara commented, his fingers loosening Itachi's pony tail so he had more hair to play with. "He never found you at all?"

"No... the police couldn't figure it out either," Itachi replied, turning his head a little to rest his cheek against Deidara's torso. "My parents were killed and the police never found my brother's... body. There was blood everywhere..." Every time he thought about it, it made less sense. The man had been right there, missing him every time he went by. His parents had been murdered right in front of him, why? His parents weren't bad people. They didn't deserve it, not at all. His baby brother... they never found his body, but there was so much blood and body parts all over the house it was impossible to determine if his remains was among them. They announced Itachi alone. No parents, no siblings, no relatives. He was a ward of the state and had been for thirteen years.

"I wonder why he never found you, un," Deidara was musing. "Were you hiding very well?"

"...Not really. I was under my father's desk," Itachi said, frowning a little. He didn't really want to think about it. He had gotten very good at blocking the memories out.

"Where was your brother?"

"Asleep in ... my bed," Itachi said, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. "He'd had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with me, mother brought him in and tucked us both in then went downstairs. A noise woke me up a little while later. I went downstairs and saw someone hurting my mother threatening father. I wanted to help but I was terrified and hid under the desk. The man made father kill mother and then killed him."

"And he never noticed you?"

"No, I don't think so," Itachi said, reaching up to rub his face with his palms. "I'd prefer not to think about it. Can we talk about something else?"

He cracked his eyes open to look up at Deidara to see if he was irritated for him asking that, but Deidara was staring out the window, appearing deep in thought. He wondered what he was thinking about, did the mystery intrigue him as it had detectives who prodded him for information and details until Itachi's sleeping and waking hours were spent reliving the moment he'd like to forget. He wanted to know what was going on inside of Deidara's head, but he didn't want to ask, that sounded rude and invasive. Deidara's fingers were still rubbing though his hair, pulling his mind free of it's worries and thoughts causing him to drift into a deep relaxing sleep, curled up over his seat and Deidara's lap.

What a strange event to have happened. Something Deidara hadn't heard of happening in the human side of the world. It didn't make sense to him. He played a scene in his head from what Itachi had seen him. If the intruder had slaughtered his parents and youngest brother, why had he been left alive? Was it someone to tell the story of their success? If so why had he left him not only alive, but unharmed? The only explanation Deidara could think of without hearing each detail that he could see Itachi didn't want to relive, was supernatural. There were creatures that enjoyed seeing torment and slaughter, but he doubted any would leave a single being behind. A demon would have smelled Itachi, hiding would have been pointless.

Mmm... it would have been pointless. Perhaps it was close-minded thinking, but it was horrifying to think that a human would do something like that. That kind of slaughter was normally expected from the supernatural. And the pieces of human flesh... perhaps his brother had been in the carnage, but Itachi had said his body was never recovered... perhaps he had hidden just as Itachi had and hadn't been found.

The puzzle plagued him the entire trip to Thailand, he was glad Itachi slept the entire way or he would be tempted to bother him with more questions. It wasn't until he felt the shifting in the angle of the plane did he begin to wake Itachi up, petting his cheek while his free hand rubbed his shoulder. "We're landing," he told the brunette when Itachi sat up, rubbing his eyes to try to clear the sleep from his eyes. "After they confirm we can leave the plane, we're going to transfer to another plane, un."

"Do we need to get our bags?" Itachi asked, glancing out the window at the ground below. The landscape looked nothing like Tokyo had. All the buildings were generally the same level in height, unlike Tokyo who's buildings were generally high and different levels. There was a lot of rivers and low buildings, at least from what he saw.

"No," Deidara said with a smile. "Everything gets transferred to the planes. The tags they put on the bags show them what plane to take it to."

Nodding in understanding, Itachi leaned back in his seat, pulling on his seat belt when the light came on. Deidara did the same, crossing his leg over his knee and rest his fingers in his lap. What if it was a supernatural? If so there would have to be a reason, unless it was a rogue, but that didn't explain why Itachi was left alone. Magic? Perhaps his mother was a witch... No there wasn't a witch in Japan, they had to register. Magic was the only explanation he could think of for Itachi surviving the way he told his story. There were other things that could do magic, but what kind of things would cause something to attack—...

"What is your full name again?" Deidara asked him, turning his head to look over at him.

"Uchiha Itachi," the brunette answered, peeling his gaze from the window. "Ah... Itachi Uchiha here, I suppose."

"Uchiha..." Deidara mused. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't pick it out of his mind. Once the plane had landed and the pilot gave the O-K, Deidara stood and led Itachi out of the plane and into the airport. His fingers reached out to clutch Itachi's hand so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd, pulling him close to him. The brunette's fingers gripped him tightly as the strange and familiar languages bounced around their bodies. People hurried to leave their planes, hurried to get on their next one. Deidara was in no hurry, but the crowd seemed to make Itachi nervous. Where Deidara enjoyed disappearing in crowds, Itachi enjoyed disappearing alone.

The Red-Eye they got on next would have seven hours of air time, but that was fine. He had many things to think about and Itachi needed his sleep. The seats were still first class, but their window was shut and Deidara had been careful to make sure they had a seat that didn't get cross light from the seats across from them. Had he been traveling alone, he wouldn't have minded waiting until the next night to depart Thailand, but he wanted Itachi to be able to get a good night sleep in a place he could be comfortable. For now his lap was all he could give to him until they landed in Athens and were comfortably settled in the hotel for the day. And then in Syros Island. Itachi would be able to relax to his fullest there and reenergize as Deidara did his research. Syros was a neutral zone so he didn't have to worry about anyone bothering the brunette that shouldn't.

Landing was what worried him. If he desperately needed to, he could survive to the hotel room on his own, but he would need quite some time to recover. That and a lot of blood, fresh blood. Because of the nonaligned he couldn't hunt there, so he had to rely on Itachi to get him to the hotel. Deidara would have to trust the brunette sleeping soundly on his lap who's hair he was playing with. Five hours into the trip and he could feel the sun rising behind them, two more and he was unable to move his fingers. He had long since learned how to appear that he was sleeping when he was in public, so no one would be bothered by his stillness. When Itachi woke up, he felt rather then watched him stretched his back out and look up at him.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked him, sitting up. His warm fingers touched his cheek to turn his head to face him.

"Just tired," Deidara replied. "Nothing to be alarmed about."

"Is the sun up?" Itachi asked reaching out to lift the thick plastic shade covering the window, but Deidara's hand shot out, gripping his arm tightly to still it. Itachi's automatic reaction was to fight it, but Deidara held him tight.

"Yes," Deidara said shortly. "The sun is up. We will be landing in a few minutes."

"You're hurting me," Itachi said quietly, his arm stopped struggling with Deidara's grip until the blond let him go, returning his hand to him as the flight assistant gave them permission to get up to leave.

As instructed, Itachi went to the luggage area to collect his bag – Deidara hadn't packed anything. It was slightly nerve wrecking watching the bags go by. What if someone picked up his bag? What if there was a mix up when they landed back in Thailand? But no, he saw his bag coming out of the opening the rest of the luggage was coming from and picked it up. His next stop was the airport hotel, which proved a greater problem then he thought it would be. He didn't speak the language here and the only other language he assumed they would speak was English, but he didn't speak it or Greek. After quite some time of frustration on both sides of the check in counter, he reached into his bag and pulled out Deidara's and his own passports, showing them to the man. The attendant examined them then typed something into his computer, his expression changing to understanding and nodded, saying what sounded like an apology.

"Sorry," Itachi stammered out, slower then he normally spoke. The attendant smiled at him and nodded, saying something else that Itachi couldn't understand and handed him an envelope with key cards and another man came to take his bags for him and lead him up to the room he would be sharing with Deidara.

The blond had vanished quite suddenly after they departed the plane, Itachi assumed to hide from the sun until he had everything ready for him. Going to the window, he closed the blinds without even bothering to look out at the view. He had a job to do and he was going to do it before he did anything else. Leaving the room with the key cards tucked into his back pocket, he stepped out of the hotel and looked around the airport. He had to find Deidara, but he hadn't said where he was going to hide.

Where could he hide from the sun? The airport was very opened with it's large windows, so there weren't many places he could hide. Wait, the bathrooms. The bathrooms wouldn't have windows. He glanced at his watch and cringed. It had been almost two hours since they got off the plane. Deidara had said to be as fast as possible. There were a lot of bathrooms in the airport. But there was only a few near their exiting gates. It was these he went to, checking all of the men's rooms. They were busy and many were shut and he wasn't about to glance under each door. The middle one was much quieter then the others... something tickled the back of his neck, a warning not to go in. But Itachi still went inside. There wasn't anyone waiting for the stalls, so he knelt down to peek. There were a few people in the far stalls, but someone was sitting on the floor of the wheel chair accessible stall. Recognizing Deidara's shoes, he crouched down and slide underneath the stall door, freezing as he began to stand up.

Deidara wasn't alone.

Cuddled in his lap was another man, dressed in casual clothes, moaning softly as Deidara suckled on his neck. He was beyond struggling, his moisture stained pants clear evidence of that, the paleness of his visible skin. Deidara had almost drained him dry. A low growl rose from the blond's mouth as Itachi entered the enclosure, like a dog warning someone to stay away from their toy. Stepping back a little startled, Itachi swallowed and dropped his hands.

"Every thing's ready," he told the blond, "I can take you up to the room now."

The growl slowly died and Deidara retracted his teeth from the man and shoved him to the side. In a creepy, horror film movement, Deidara crawled over to him, licking his lips and chin free of blood to crouch at his feet and hold his arms up. After a confused moment, Itachi knelt down and lifted the blond into his arms. It felt very strange to hold him like this, the blond was in the body of a nearly full grown teenager, but he was light and curled up in his arms, nuzzling into his neck made it easier to carry him, though slightly nerve wrecking after seeing him devouring the man on the floor. At least he knew now that it wasn't just his unnatural perversion that made his body orgasm when Deidara bit him. Perhaps it was something in his fangs that caused the reaction. Having the blond's mouth so close to his neck made his muscles tense nervously as he walked out of the bathroom and through the airport. Deidara made a small animal like noise in his throat and buried himself against Itachi as the sun hit him. Itachi tried his best to keep him from the light of the sun, but it wasn't until they were inside the room did Deidara relax his muscles and stop making that horrible noise.

Itachi laid Deidara down on the bed and watched the blond roll around in it to get comfortable, peeling his clothes off as he did. The brunette noted that Deidara was much more active then the last time he saw him during the day, averting his eyes as the blond kicked the clothes onto the floor.

"Come here," Deidara said from the bed, Itachi saw him beckoning with his finger out of the corner of his eye. Itachi sat down at the edge of the bed, but Deidara gave a soft growl and patted the bed stubbornly so he laid back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling and not Deidara's naked body.

"You're so polite," Deidara commented, rolling onto his side to press against Itachi.

"You're very active," Itachi replied, seeking an answer to his curiosity.

Deidara leaned over him, smiling deviously. "The blood... it makes me more active," he explained, nuzzling into his neck. "Itachi... have you ever done it with anyone?"

"...Done.. 'it'?" Itachi repeated, cringing a little. He could ifeel/i every part of Deidara against him.

"Have sex with someone," Deidara clarified.

Itachi frowned at the question, confused by it. "Yes... with you the other night," he replied.

There was a small bubbling laugh from the blond that made his hair stand on end as Deidara lift his head up to grin. "That was not sex," he crooned, running slow circles over Itachi's stomach.

"...Oh," Itachi muttered softly. "Well that's—please stop." He gripped Deidara's waist as the blond swung his leg over Itachi's waist. He was not comfortable with human contact. He didn't need it. Didn't crave it. The thought of letting himself go to allow himself to be at the mercy of another person didn't appeal to him. That night with Deidara before had been involuntary... he had given up on himself, but now he was more in tune with his senses and Deidara's naked body on top of him made him uncomfortable.

But Deidara didn't stop, he leaned his upper body down against him with slow brushing movements. "You are shy," Deidara murmured against his skin where he was kissing along his neck. "I will fix that."

"I would rather not," Itachi said, trying again to move Deidara off of him, but the blond felt like he was welded to the bed on top of him. He couldn't move him alone. Instead the blond moved himself, crawling down to remove his pants inch by inch. He tried to sit up but spread fingers across his sternum kept him flat on his back while the blond worked to strip him of all his clothes. Soft skin brushed over a very sensitive area that was normally covered by his pants making him gasp, another noise escaping him when he realized it was his mouth on him. "Shit!" he gasped, jumping up, pressing painfully against the hand. The hand didn't move, his rib cage caving slightly against the sudden pressure. "Don't bite me!"

"Are you scared?" Deidara questioned, lifting his head up.

"I don't want you to bite me," Itachi stated, trying to make his voice sound a bit more firm then his previous panicked gasp.

"Don't worry," Deidara said with a voice that contained a smile, his puckered lips pressing against him. "I was not going to bite you, un." As he crawled up his body with his hips dragging over Itachi's the brunette bit into his lip, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block it out. He really didn't want to do this. His body was reacting strangely, his stomach clenching against the tingling of his lower half. Was that normal? He had no idea, but he didn't have a chance to think about it, or ask him to stop again because Deidara was crushing his lips against his. A hard kiss, then a soft one that lasted much longer. Deidara's lips were soft, working against his own lips in a way that made it impossible to keep them still.

When he realized he was kissing the blond back, he turned his head away and pursed his lips. "Please stop," he repeated. "I don't want to do this. You should be resting."

"Are you frightened by it?" Deidara asked rather bluntly, touching Itachi's cheek to force him to turn his head back to face him.

"No."

"Then relax," Deidara told him with a smile. "It will help you sleep."

Itachi frowned and shook his head. "I don't need help sleeping."

"I will be awake all day... lying here all day with not much to do," Deidara reminded him. "Maybe I will entertain myself with your body and my fangs. All... day..."

Itachi stilled, staring up at Deidara in slight horror. The thought of having Deidara playing with him terrified him. Deidara was far more energetic then he expected him to be, but he had nearly drained that man dry before, which gave him a little boost. Itachi would sleep, but Deidara... Deidara said he never slept. That meant he'd be awake the whole time... doing things to him. That was just as bad as what he was doing now, but he knew that this alternative would hurt. The insertion of Deidara's fangs didn't hurt per se, but it pinched and there was always a fear of that it would hurt. Some how the venom made it feel good, but the starting pinch as the teeth pierced through his skin, then the throb later. Not just that but the reaction his body had to his venom.

"See?" Deidara asked with a grin, leaning down to kiss him. "You need to trust me, Itachi."

"I am only your food," Itachi stated, turning his head away again.

The blond's short laugh drew his attention back to his face, frowning in confusion. "Oh, Itachi... some times you are too much of a literal thinker," Deidara murmured, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Not everything is about one certain thing. I enjoy your taste, but I also enjoy your curiosity towards knowledge. You are quite beautiful, Itachi. Do you not realize?"

Silent, Itachi stared up at him feeling a slight tightness in his chest. No one had ever said anything like that to him. People had school had avoided him because of his quiet and antisocial demeanor, his foster families didn't understand him. He'd been moved around so much, he gave up even bothering to become friendly with the families he stayed with. No one had ever liked him on such a short time, or at least told him so. "I still don't want to do it," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Just once... I promise," he whispered to him. "I will make it enjoyable for you, un."

His mouth returned to his lips, kissing him gently. His upper lip then his bottom one, his fingers, slightly warmer then they usually were, trailing down his torso in soft caresses until they arrived back at the place he had started this entire torture session. His fingers dug into the sheets below him as Deidara's hand wrapped around him to stroke him softly making the tingling worse. Deidara's kisses became firmer, forcing Itachi to kiss him back. Despite his not wanting to do this his body was reacting, and he didn't like it. It felt strange, he couldn't tell if the tingling and tightening muscles of his stomach was pleasant or if it was nauseous. Then Deidara shifted to rest on top of him, forcing a small gasp at the weight on the erection Deidara had made with his hand. He wanted it to stop, but knew Deidara's mind was set and he couldn't stop him.

He was going to have to just live with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Never before had he seen such a beautiful sight. Everything was so incredible, Itachi had to pause every so often to just make a complete turn to look at everything. It was a little after noon, and the day couldn't be more perfect. The house they were staying in was in a fishing tucked in the south side of a tiny Greek island. The village itself was built into a hill that was practically a rocky cliff face. There were no cars and mass loads were transported by donkey back. All th houses were white washed stone and there was a constant smell of fish in the air, but it wasn't the overwhelming stink at ports. It smelled like flowers from the gardens around him that went right up to the roads and the salty ocean that could be seen, a clearer blue then the cloudless sky, from every point in the village. The air was so clear, his city choked lungs couldn't get enough. He wanted to just run. Run faster then he'd ever run before, but forced himself to walk slower so he could take everything in.<p>

They had arrived late, around two at night. The plane had barely been a ten minutes in the air and then they had take a boat around the island to get to the village. Everything had been so dark, he hadn't been able to look, only smell. The smell of night had caused him to slow his step to take deep breaths, Deidara had been patient and walked with him. Deidara had been patient, and Deidara had been kind. Ever since yesterday, Deidara had been giving Itachi his space, not forcing physical contact on him. Of course, on top of the other two, Deidara had been right as well. It had felt good, but Itachi couldn't tell if he liked it or not. His mind was totally torn. He hated it. Hated how out of control it made him feel, but his whole body cried out in relief from it. It felt strange when they got to the house, Deidara had offered him his own room that night, but Itachi had decided to stay with Deidara in his room. He didn't want to be rude, or make Deidara think that he was angry at him. He wasn't angry, just very confused. Deidara didn't seem irritated with him though, in fact, he'd made him breakfast when they got there and told him to sleep because the day would be too good for the brunette to miss.

He had been right about that too.

Slipping his hand in the pockets, he felt the money Deidara had given him for lunch. And the paper with a few things written down in case he had language problems. No map, but Itachi liked that. He wanted to wander and learn the village on his own. His walk started by going down to the docks, to watch the people there. People working on their boats or fishing off the piers. Not to far away was the market where people sold their catch as well as the vegetables they grew themselves in their gardens. There were a few vendors that cooked on grills. He'd never had much foreign food before and the smell of the cooking food was drawing him. It looked like the one he was standing by was grilled meat, onions and sauce stuffed into bread. There was also meals of peppers, onions, tomatoes, and chunks of meat on a stick, but he decided to take the wrap, watching the man behind the counter making it.

"Xenos?" the man questioned with a smile as he turned the meat on the grill.

Itachi looked up at him, a slight frown on his face as he searched his mind for the word. No, he didn't know it. He should have asked Deidara for words to use in his trip. Deidara had been completely out of it when the sun came up, apparently his energy the day before ran out and he'd all but passed out on the bed this morning. He'd had enough energy to point at his bag and mumble about money and a few things written on a piece of paper that he had prepared for him before he fell into the cadaver stillness Itachi had first seen him in back in Japan. Itachi had watched him for a moment, knowing that Deidara could still sense him there watching him, but it didn't feel strange. He reasoned with himself at the time that Deidara stared at him all the time, so he should be able to stare back. When he finally decided to go outside, he gently wrapped him up in the sheets so he could be comfortable.

"Sorry," he said in Japanese, bowing his head a little bit. "Ahh... Sorry," he tried in English.

The man seemed to understand that, exclaiming happily to him and reached over to pat his shoulder. In Japan people didn't do that, but he recognized the gesture as welcoming. The man handed him the wrap, surrounded by tin foil to keep his hands clean and took his money. "Gyro," the man said, pointing at the wrap.

"..Gyro?" Itachi repeated, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, Gyro... It's good," the man said in English. "Enjoy!"

"..." Itachi had no idea what he just said, but it seemed as though he was telling him the name of the food he was eating. "Thank you," he said, in English, saying the word slower because he didn't know if he was saying it right, but the man nodded and said 'thank you' back.

The food was very good, Itachi had never eaten something like it before. He took it back to the docks, climbing over the rocks to sit in the sun, peeling off his shoes and socks so he could dip his feet in the cool water. This place... It was amazing. It was like paradise. Something he felt as though a place like this was what he'd been craving his whole life. The city... He never wanted to go back to the city. Japan was beautiful, but for now, he found himself not missing it. He was..

He was...

Happy.

It surprised him. He hadn't been truly happy since before his family had died, but here he was with his feet in the ocean, meat stuffed into a wrap of flat bread, and a smile on his face. He'd have to thank Deidara for this. He hadn't really done anything, but he was having the time of his life.

He spend several hours just sitting there watching the boats going by, munching on his sandwich to make it last as long as possible. When it was finished, he stuffed the wrapper into his pocket and looked down at his feet sloshing around in the water. The sun was starting to set by now, but the water was still blue. He should head back, Deidara would be awakening soon and he didn't know how long it would take him to find the house again.

But it was still so nice out, he didn't want to leave this spot he'd found. Just five more minutes, he told himself, leaning back against the rocks.

"Itachi," someone called to him. He tried to answer, but he was so tired and his muscles were cold. Very cold. Why was he so cold? He'd been hot not too long ago, but he was so cold. Something wrapped around him, arms. Someone was lifting him up, why?

Cracking his eyes open, he blinked his sleepy vision into clearness and all he could see were blue eyes framed with dark lashes that had a paler tone at the base where the original color could be seen. He knew those eyes, but he hadn't really seen them looking concerned. "Deidara," he greeted, his voice muffled from sleep. He was so thirsty. Wait, why was Deidara here? It was still daylight, he would burn up. Tearing his eyes away from those old, endless eyes and looked around. It was dark.. darker then he'd ever seen. The city was always bright, so many lights that even if the lights were off the sky was still bright. Here... there were lanterns, ones made of flames, not light bulbs. The night was full of stars. Millions of them.

"Wow..."

"What is it?" Deidara asked him, the slight rocking back and forth made him feel like Deidara was walking, but he couldn't take his eyes off the sky.

"It's beautiful," Itachi murmured. "So pretty..."

"Itachi, did you drink something while you were out?" Deidara asked with a smile in his voice.

"Um... no, I had a 'Gee-i ro'," Itachi murmured.

"A gyro?"

Deidara looked down at the nodding brunette as he opened the front door to take him inside. Itachi was slightly delirious, moron had stayed out in the sun without any water for too long. With a shake of his head, he took him into the bed room and laid him down on the soft sheets. While he was still not in control of himself because of his dehydration and sleepiness, Deidara stripped him of his clothes to examine the mess he'd put himself in. Sun burned. He clicked his tongue to scold him softly, getting up and going into the bathroom to extract a glass vial full of a pale green gel like substance. Itachi was watching him from the bed, but Deidara doubted he was registering anything, only following the movements in the room. Popping the small cork, he dipped his fingers into the gel and began spreading it over the flamed skin.

"Wha'sat?" Itachi mumbled, trying to lift his head up to look, but quickly gave up and resolved to stare up at Deidara instead.

"Something that will make you feel better," Deidara answered him, lifting his arm up to add a thick layer of the serum. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"I had a great day," Itachi crooned softly with a smile, his eyes falling closed.

"You wont have one tomorrow, that's for sure," Deidara commented with a small smile. "But I will try to make it pleasant for you, un." He continued to work, covering the parts of his body that were burned from the sun, as well as putting lotion on his feet and calves, pruned by the salt water he'd left them in. When he was finished, he went into the kitchen to bring him a bottle of water, forcing him to drink it, despite his complaining that he wasn't thirsty and the water was too cold, he wanted a warm drink because he was chilly. Deidara sighed irritably and continued to coax him into drinking the bottle until it was done, then brought another and made him drink it. After the fourth one, Itachi stopped complaining and just drank them.

"You're dehydrated," Deidara informed him when he finished his last bottle. "Go to sleep."

He waited to make sure that the brunette was asleep then went to the kitchen once more. After gathering breakfast cereal and refilling the water bottle, he went into the room and left both on the bed next to Itachi so he could have breakfast when he woke up. He also left a plain black cell phone in his hand, just in case he woke up before Deidara got back. The night was young and even though staring at Itachi to study every muscle of his face and hair on his head, this was his first night back here and knowing who was in the area was always beneficial knowledge.

It was only ten, the sun had disappeared into the ocean not an hour ago, but the night had already cooled down almost thirty degrees lower then it had been during the day. The street lamps with their bowls full of kerosene soaking the wicks that would keep the flames burning until runners put them out when the sun began it's rise. The white washes walls were cast with the orange glow from the fires of the lamps of the people staying out late after a days work. The fishermen were walking home, greeted by their families and a hearty meal. Deidara walked down the streets watching the welcoming and joyful talk in the gardens he passed. The smells of the food brought no cravings to him as it did for the home comers. It was the people themselves that drew him in, but he resisted. Hunting here was not allowed on this Island. Enemies were to temporarily cease their conflict until they were off the Island. The majority of the supernatural inhabitants were older creatures, or those who didn't require certain diet as he did. Vampires had to have their own store of blood here, or constantly leave the island when hungry. Younger vampires have much more trouble holding back. He was not a young vampire, and did enjoy coming here.

A scent reached his nose as he arrived at a cross street. An old scent with a hint of pine and oak. It was a pleasant scent, but it didn't bring a smile to his face. If anything it made him want to turn on his heel and storm back to his house and barricade himself in, but it was too late for that. The source of the scent was a being he could never hide from, not completely. He knew he was here. Running was pointless, he waited instead, perched on a high stone wall.

_'Hello, Deidara. Long time, have you been avoiding me?'_

"No more then you avoid anything that can move on it's own," Deidara replied aloud to the monotone in his head. He looked down at the figure turning the corner looking up at him with brown eyes glittering in the street lights. An amused quirk twisted his mouth, but even though it was a common feature, it looked very much out of place on the young face.

There was an amused noise coming from him, not a laugh, but a slight hum. "I think you forget that I can always find you."

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to hide," Deidara reminded him, "Sasori-danna. Are you spying on me?"

The redhead jumped up next to him on the stone wall as easily as taking a step, sliding down to sit beside him. "It was coincidence," Sasori replied, lacing his fingers together between his knees where his arms rested. "I did not expect you to return here so soon. You prefer to stay in the cities and not these quiet fishing towns." Deidara was quiet as Sasori spoke his musings. It irritated him how Sasori seemed to know his personality so well. It wasn't as if the two of them spent large amounts of time together. Maybe once, centuries ago, but Sasori always knew more then he let on.

"You smell of humans," Sasori stated, tilting his head towards him without facing him. "One particular... Have you been making friends with mortals again?"

"Not everyone enjoys total and infinite solitude, un," Deidara miffed, grumbling under his breath.

"Of course," Sasori said with a smirk. "You are one of the few special beings that have experienced infinite solitude, but unfortunately you don't appreciate it."

Deidara frowned darkly, letting his posture slouch down in the contorted position most seen on vultures. Sasori, who relished the separation between himself and other beings, did not understand how he loved being around other people. Being known, being acknowledged... Deidara loved these things. He relished the company of others where Sasori detested it. The redhead kept contacts, could be around other people for periods of time, but there was always a wall. A solid barrier that no one could climb over to get to the old vampire master.

"So who are you with?" Sasori inquired, breaking his silent thoughts.

"My own," Deidara said in a firm tone. Itachi was his and he did not want to share him with the redhead. Sasori was not very predictable either and was know to dispose of his nightly partners as soon as he was bored with them. And he grew bored extremely quickly. There was really only one of Sasori's victims that survived their experience with him. Though survive is a very broad term.

Sasori turned his head just slightly to stare him down. Neither of them moved their bodies, but the tension rose high in a battle of wills. Deidara was a Master Vampire, just as Sasori was. They would have been equal, despite their difference in age, but Sasori had something on him that made Deidara back down.

"Your own is mine too," Sasori reminded him coolly.

"That is your rule only," Deidara said grumpily. "Not all Masters follow them." Pressing his palms down on the stones, smoothed by the ocean wind, he pushed himself off the wall and landed lightly on the ground below. "I keep my own and do not bother yours. I'd like it if you did the same for me, un. You wouldn't like him anyway. He's very smart, and thinks for himself... quite sufficiently."

Sasori made a little noise that made him glance back at the smug little smirk on the face of a millennium thirteen year old. Did he just chuckle? "I like you," Sasori said as if a second long after thought to his soft laugh.

It was a strange sentiment, and he wasn't sure if he should feel honored or slightly horrified. The fact that Sasori, who hated everyone and thought that every person that walked on the planet of their own free will was stupid, referred to his liking to him because of his brain and ability to think made him very happy. And scared. Sasori enjoyed being alone, so when moments like this happened it was strange. Sasori had sat down with him and spoken to him, basically asked him how he had been without using those words. Something wasn't quite right...

"Stop trying to get into my head, Deidara, and go back to your human," Sasori said.

"Why are you here?" Deidara asked him, glancing over his shoulder.

"Relaxing."

Deidara watched closely at the porcelain face, watching for a twitch of muscle under the smooth outer covering. Nothing happened, and Sasori was staring up at the sky like he was watching for a godly sign in the stars. The moonlight made his skin tinged in blue and his hair a dark shade of maroon, clouding his eyes in shadows, but Deidara could see them. Perhaps not with his eyes, but the wall that no one could get over or see through was not a wall for Deidara. It was a chain link fence, and no matter how strongly Sasori kept him out, there were still holes for him to look through if he tried. Something wasn't right.

"If I told you that you were sensing your own concern in my thoughts, would you stop?" Sasori demanded, dropping his gaze from the sky to stab him with his piercing glare.

"No," Deidara replied, turning back away from him to leave, hearing the soft tap of feet landing on the ground as Sasori followed him.

_'Then stay out...'_

Deidara smiled and sent back laughter with his mind towards Sasori, leaving the redhead alone on the wall as he walked away.

_Taking a step to a world unbound_

_Spinning my fantasies all around_

_Freed from the gravital leash_

_I swear the heaven's in my reach_

Lyrical voices slipped through his mind and into his subconsciousness. It roused him into awareness from the delirium he had fallen into. Refusing to move, he laid listening to the voices singing at an unmeasurable distance away. They could have been right next to him, or millions of miles away. Cracking his eyes open, Itachi looked around the room. It was dark... very dark. He forgot there weren't any windows in this room and spent quite a bit of time staring around wondering why until he remembered. He had fallen asleep on the rocks by the piers and Deidara had found him to carry him back to the house. When he tried to sit up, his body screamed in protest, sore and strained. With a soft pant, he laid back down and looked around for some explanation. Where was Deidara? Why was he alone?

There was something in his hands. Something flat and cold like plastic. Lifting his arm up, he examined it in the dark, moving his fingers over the surfaces. It felt like a cell phone. Pressing a button to light up the screen, he saw that there was a number already dialed on the phone. Either he did it himself in his sleep, or Deidara had left him a way to contact him if he woke up. He wondered where the blond had gone, but if it was still night, maybe he was out enjoying himself.

Closing his eyes again, he pushed the call button and brought the phone to his ear. It rang once before it was picked up, the familiar voice chirping through the ear piece.

"Do you feel better?" Deidara asked him. "Probably worse, I imagine. Japan doesn't get as much sun as they do here, I forgot to tell you to put lotion on and drink water, un."

"Yeah... what happened?" Itachi mumbled.

"You were out all day in the sun and fell asleep at the water's edge," Deidara informed him. "You've been sunburned...I left you some breakfast and water on the bed, please drink as much as possible. There is a jar of aloe vera gel on the nightstand, please apply it in another hour if you're still awake."

"Okay," Itachi said, not sure what to say to him. A low mumble on the other side of the line made him think there was someone with Deidara. Maybe it was a friend, but it could be Deidara's dinner. After the first mumble, there was silence on both ends of the phone, in which Itachi grew a little uncomfortable. He knew he should be saying something, but he didn't know how to socialize with people... Deidara seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but he couldn't be sure. He was erratically patient, but socially comfortable, he couldn't be feeling uncomfortable in the silence. "Are you with...?"

"Yes?"

"Ah... never mind... Where is that music coming from?" Itachi asked, the silence on the phone turning sharply from awkward to stunned. Even the other presence he sensed had gone silent. They could hear him too? That was strange, he hadn't said it very loudly. But both of them were dead silent. Had he said something wrong?

When Deidara finally answered it was a quiet, cautious voice. "What music?"

Itachi frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear. The words were still hanging in the air, musical without instruments because the words themselves were the instruments. "You don't hear that...?" he chewed on his lower lip, feeling foolish for even asking.

"No, Itachi, I don't," Deidara replied, a curious tone in his voice. "Maybe I'm not close enough to the house."

"Yes... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you," Itachi said. "I will see you when you return home. Have a good night with your... friend?"

There was a soft chuckle from the ear piece. "Friend is stretching the term of our relationship," Deidara told him. "Rest well. I will bring you breakfast when the sun rises. Unless you want me to come back now, un?"

Itachi shook his head, then realized Deidara couldn't see it. "I'm fine," the brunette assured him. "Enjoy your night out."

He could almost hear the smile on Deidara's face as he replied, "I will. Again.. please rest as much as possible."

Itachi gently set the cell phone down on the night stand. He had never owned a cell phone before, the small plastic device felt even more fragile then he imagined and he didn't want to harm it. After eating the cereal Deidara had left for him – a far cry from the delicious wrap he had eaten earlier... yesterday, Itachi opened the driftwood dresser where he had placed his folded new clothes and carefully pulled on denim pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. Deidara had argued with him that he had a nice body and should wear the tighter version, but Itachi refused. Praise over his body wasn't something he was use to, nor did he show it off. He was average, not extraordinary.

_only us just passing through_

_only love can reach the heart_

_only love can tear apart_

_only love can reach the heart_

He didn't imagine it! And it wasn't close by. There was music in the air. Far away, but it sounded close by. It was impossible to tell. Despite the tenderness of his skin, he finished getting dressed and went to the front door of the house to put his shoes on so he could go outside. It was still dark outside, but the streets were illuminated by the burning lamps that lined the street. This place was every bit beautiful at night as it was during the day. He truly did love it here, and was very thankful to Deidara for bringing him to this island. The music however... the song... He didn't know what it was, but he was definitely going to find out.

The music was coming from all over though, it was hard to tell. It sounded like it was close by, but far away. He paused in his stride and listened. The far away part... it was coming from the water at the bottom of the village where he had fallen asleep earlier. It was there he headed, retying his hair back off his face to adjust the strands that had fallen loose in his sleep.

Standing at the edge of the docks looking out at the water, a different feeling then during the day. It was so dark, the deepest blue he'd ever seen, but still just as frighteningly beautiful as it was during the day. The stars were so bright and amazing. He could see more stars then ever before in Japan, except the planetarium he went to with his class in grade school. But these were real stars and they shone on top of the water with the moon in an alarming brightness. The music... it was coming from the water. Maybe under the pier? Maybe...?

"Hello?" he asked tentively, forgetting to use English, but the sound was a question so he didn't correct himself.

He was surprised when the voices stopped singing. There was no instrumental sounds that went with the voices. The whole music was the voices and they stopped when he spoke. The silence was so heavy he wanted to turn and run, but he squared his shoulders and kept his feet firm on the dock as he waited. For what, he wasn't sure of, but he waited.

"Καλό βράδυ, παιδί. Μπορείτε να ακούσετε το τραγούδι μας?"

Jumping in surprise, he turned to stare at the source of the voice behind him. It was a girl... no... a boy... no... He blinked and stared at them. The more he looked the more confused he became. He had been so sure at his first glance of their gender, but the more he looked the less sure he became. The light colors of this being shone in the moonlight and it was hard for him to tell where hair became skin and skin became clothes. There was no doubt that the person was beautiful, but terrifyingly so. They stared at him with the only dark thing on them, their eyes. They looked darker then his own Asian eyes, but deeper then the ocean itself. It took him a few moments to realize he was staring at them and dropped his gaze.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I don't understand you."

A smile broke over that pale face, their arms lifting to welcome him closer. "Ελάτε κολυμπά με μας!" they cried, a giggle rolling out of their mouth like a bubbling stream. Another pale figure climbed up on the pier with the first, then another. They weren't coming from the road, but the rocks on either side where the water lapped quietly. There were six now and they were all repeating the same thing, smiling with their arms out, welcoming him to them as children would when they wanted to play.

"Μπορείτε να ακούσετε το τραγούδι μας?"

"Με το σεβασμό σας, ο φίλος μου πρέπει να πάει στο κρεβάτι." The new voice made the figures turn around to stare up at the road where Deidara was walking towards them. The figures stepped aside, their musical voices quieting. The blond's face was neither angry nor calm, but an intense place in between them. "Παρακαλώ θυμηθείτε ότι αυτό είναι μια ασφαλής θέση," Deidara continued.

The figures bubbled out their watery laughter and all of them turned to run off the dock and into the water in a clean dive. Their pale figures glimmered under the dark water until they slipped to deep to be seen. Itachi looked up from the water to the small blond stepping off the road and onto the dock, finally noticing the other person with Deidara who stayed on the road, but it was too dark to get a decent look at them, but he felt the ferocity of the figure's gaze. When Deidara stopped in front of him, he wasn't able to tell if the blond was angry at him or not. He didn't speak either, so Itachi spoke, hoping to revert his temper in case it was anger.

"What were they?" he asked, glancing down at the water again.

"They are sea nymphs," Deidara said, holding a hand out for him as the pale figures had, but this time Itachi walked towards him, leaving the docks as they joined Deidara's companion on the road. "They were surprised that you could hear their music, and wanted you to go swimming with them."

"...Is that bad?"

The man they approached chuckled softly, running long fingers through shaggy red hair. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it in a smile that was so unnatural it made Itachi's hair stand on end. There was another silent moment as Deidara and the man seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. After a minute or so went by, the redhead took a breath and nodded to Deidara and turned to leave. Once they were alone, Itachi looked over at Deidara.

"Did...I miss something?" he asked with a slight frown.

"No," Deidara said, starting to walk off himself motioning for Itachi to go with him. More silence. Had he done something wrong? Deidara hadn't said he had to stay in the house, but he didn't seem happy. What had he done?

"I'm sorry," Itachi said, watching the ground where his feet landed as they walked.

"What for?"

"I... I don't know," Itachi admitted, blushing slightly. "You seem upset."

Deidara turned his head slightly to look up at him, Itachi could see him out of the corner of his eyes. "I am not angry at you," Deidara informed him. "Those nymphs would have dragged you under water and killed you. It is my fault for not telling you the dangers here ... peaceful as it is."

"Who were you with just now?"

"His name is Sasori," Deidara told him as they stepped inside of the house they were staying in. "He is a vampire. Not a friend ... not really."

"He was the one you were with when I called you?" Itachi asked, slipping his shoes off right by the door. He didn't think the custom was the same here as it was back in Japan, but it was still good manners to take your shoes off when walking into a house so you didn't track mud in.

"He was," Deidara informed him. "You need your rest. Your skin is still healing, go to bed."

Startled by the suddenness of Deidara's order, Itachi nodded and left the blond alone in the main part of the house to go into the bedroom. There was still an hour or two before the sun came up he guessed, but maybe his time with ... Sasori was the reason Deidara was being so quiet and it had nothing to do with him. He hoped so at least. Deidara was scary when he was angry.

* * *

><p>Lyrics aren't mine~ Nightwish – Know why the nightingale sings? Collide - Monochrome<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Itachi barely saw the redhead since that night, but he knew he'd been around the house. He was getting better at faking being asleep when Deidara was awake at night. When Sasori came over, he pretended to sleep while straining his ears to listen to them talk. Most of the time it wasn't much use. Both could usually tell when he was awake and would revert to their silent staring conversations. Could they communicate telepathically, or were they just sitting in silence? Itachi couldn't tell, but they wouldn't talk allowed if he was awake. He didn't really want to go to sleep either.<p>

The redhead had come over alone once when Deidara was out. Itachi had woken up in terror from not being able to move. Something invisible was holding him down and gold eyes were burning down at him. His arm had lifted without his body telling it to and the redhead had sniffed his wrist much similar to the way Deidara smelled his neck. Sasori crawled over him, his movements similar to Deidara's, but lacked the sexual intent. Sasori had him pinned without actually holding him down or even touching him. How that was possible, Itachi didn't know, but he struggled hard. He couldn't move. That is he couldn't until he felt teeth brushing against his skin. The locked in feeling shattered in his panic as he was finally able to control his body, flinging the small body off of himself with a yell from the effort. The redhead had leaned against the wall where he'd been thrown, those terrifying eyes staring at him with more intensity then Deidara's ever had. Itachi was suddenly quite sure he was about to die when the door opened and Deidara returned. The two in the same room together seemed to be the worst possible thing for Deidara to find. The two had fought so hard they destroyed half the house and Itachi had ran outside, not just because he was mentally afraid, he was worried that he'd come in between the two of them physically and he doubted he'd survive.

Leaning against the stone fence that lined the wall of the dirt street, he watched the sun come up from over the houses. A week and a half had passed since he heard the voices calling him from the ocean. There hadn't been any other incidents until last night. With the sun up the two of them should be unable to move... hopefully. Glancing back at the house, he wondered whether or not it was alright to go inside now. Everything was silent now. The house was still standing, though from the sounds that came out of the house earlier that night it made that seem impossible.

Getting up, he went to the door and tentatively pushed it open. The ominous creak that sounded from it was backed by a figure standing close by. Itachi jumped with a startled yell at the sudden sight of Sasori standing against the wall.

"Close the door," he said in a hushed voice, eyes closed to the pale sunlight.

Itachi debated for half a second whether to close the door with him inside or outside, but decided to step in the rest of the way and close the door. "Sorry," he mumbled, backing away from him to go into a wide circle. This man was dangerous and the brunette didn't want anything to do with him if he could. Glancing around, he found his suspicions on the house confirmed. Everything was wrecked, the tables smashed and broken, dents in the solid stone walls. It was really a surprise that neither of the two vampires had knocked the supports down. Keeping an eye on the redhead, he stepped into the bedroom, sadly noting the broken bed. It was still... usable, but broken.

Deidara was laying against the bed, limbs limp and chin resting against his chest. Swallowing nervously, Itachi went over to the blond and carefully lifted him up onto the bed. The lightness of the blond still surprised him, but he almost dropped him as Deidara's eyes snapped open and his hand shot towards Itachi's throat. The brunette gasped out words of reassurance before his hand reached him, wincing in fear.

"Sorry," Deidara whispered, letting his hand drop back down in exhaustion. "Is he still here?"

"...Yes," Itachi said quietly, setting him down on the bed and trying to rearrange the pillows so he wouldn't fall. "Do you want me to ask him to leave?"

"The sun's up," Deidara muttered darkly. "He can't leave."

"Right.." Itachi said quietly, embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that. "Are... you okay?"

"Yes, it's just the sun," Deidara told him, turning his head against the pillows. "...that bastard.."

"It's impolite to speak of someone behind their backs," the redhead's voice was just only slightly stronger then Deidara's in the doorway. Itachi could barely tell that he was suffering from the rising sun except for the tense muscles that held him upright.

"You shouldn't have come," Deidara growled, however weak the sound it was still threatening. "How dare you come in my place and tried to feed on Itachi."

"Save your energy, Deidara," Sasori scolded. Itachi quietly stayed out of it, watching the exchange. The past few times Sasori had come over, they had kept their conversations private. He wanted to tell Sasori to leave, but knew he couldn't. He was a little startled when the redhead sat down on the other side of the bed with his back against the wall. Itachi looked to Deidara for some form of protest or instructions, but the blonds film covered eyes stared off at nothing barely appearing to register anything. He watched Sasori warily, waiting for him to lay down, but the redhead didn't move. He stayed in a seated position with his arms limp and his eyes half closed, as filmed as Deidara's were.

He was in a room with two corpses that just destroyed the house.

Feeling panic rising up in his chest, he hurried to exit the house, half expecting Deidara to call him back, but perhaps the blond was too tired to do so. Or simply didn't care.

How dare he. How dare he. How DARE he?

He was still angry, but unable to express it. Trapped in a body that wouldn't move for hours.

Sasori knew that Itachi was his. He knew that, yet still he tried to feed from him? There was something about Itachi that seemed to intrigue the redhead, but he wouldn't tell him what it was. It was extremely distasteful for another vampire to feed off of a human that had already been claimed as property. Distasteful to the point of being punishable. Sasori always worked on his own terms. He was old. Older then the councils that created the rules of their kind, so he didnt think he had to. Deidara was not pleased that he was sitting next to him. It reminded him of times he'd rather forget.

But...

Something confused him... While Sasori was much stronger then a human, he had his special gift. The ability to turn people into puppets, controlled by invisible strands from his fingers tips. He could make even the most stubborn dance if he wanted. That was his preferred method to get people to hold still and feed. He would have done the same to Itachi, but somehow Itachi had thrown him off. Just like he was immune to the hypnotism most vampires had. Perhaps it was connected. Deidara was pretty sure Sasori either knew, or suspected why. Sasori wouldn't give the information up for free though, and the blond wasn't ready to hear his price.

A small piece of him felt guilty for doing this to Itachi. He and Sasori had fought for a long time, he doubted Itachi had gotten any sleep and now he'd left again. Where had he gone? He clearly didn't feel comfortable around Sasori, but there was no where for him to go to sleep or rest outside of the house. He probably didn't have any more money left over for food either. It would be a long time before Deidara could go to him. Would he finally try to run? The blond was too tired to get excited over the thought of hunting the brunette if he did run.

"Sasori-danna."

"Hn?"

"Itachi is mine. You can't bite him. If you do I'll kill you. I don't care how hard it is. I'll do it."

"Hm..."

"Leave me and mine alone, Sasori."

"Save your strength Deidara. Otherwise you'll be too tired to comfort your pet tonight."

This island was not like Tokyo. Many parts of Tokyo was so safe that you could just sit down and take a nap if you missed the train or were locked out. This place, Itachi had no idea. He had no where to go, and no money to get food. The whole day was spent sightseeing more of what he'd seen since he'd been there, while really just wanting to go home. But he didn't want to with the redhead there and when the sun set again, who knew what would happen? Would the two vampires fight again? Would they.. bite him? He cringed a little and rubbed his arm where Sasori's teeth had touched him. They hadn't pierced the skin, but it was like he could still feel them there. It was bad enough when Deidara did it. But he...

He what? He'd gotten use to Deidara? Use to his company? Trusted Deidara? No, he definitely didn't trust Deidara. Deidara could be cruel and enjoyed torturing him for hours when he was awake. At least, he'd seemed to enjoy it the passed few nights. Last night had been one of the first nights that Itachi had been alone. Shivering despite the warm morning sun on his face, he rubbed his arms and continued down the street. He could go without eating today. He'd gone longer without before when he didn't have any money during school. Finding a small place out of the way of the bustling people, he wedged himself in and rest his arms across his knees and rest his chin on them.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but sitting there watching people go by made him drowsy with the lack of sleep he'd had. Watching the people pause in their work to begin eating lunch had been the last thing he remembered before he opened his eyes again, nearly having a heart attack when he saw Sasori standing in front of him. The sky was darkening, but the sun wasn't fully set yet. The redhead was staring at him as if he'd been doing so for a long time, assessing him more intently then Deidara. He continued to stare until Itachi's racing heart calmed down.

"What is your name?" the redhead asked him finally.

"Itachi." Sasori's voice was the most monotone he'd ever heard. His Japanese was just as good as Deidara's was, but while Deidara's was expressive and energetic, Sasori's never changed, not even for tones. His face was just as unemotional as his voice except that he looked ... tired. The dark circles that were present under Deidara's eyes when he emerged from his day time slumber were there around Sasori's. They meant exhausted and hungry.

Hungry... Itachi swallowed again.

"What is your full name?"

Itachi frowned, wondering on Sasori's interest. He didn't trust him. A large part of him wanted to tell him what he wanted so he'd leave him alone. Something held him back from doing that though. "Why? Wont Deidara tell you?" he asked instead. "Why do you care?"

"You are an interesting human," Sasori replied. "I would like to know."

"Why aren't you burning up?" Itachi asked, still cautious.

Sasori began to look irritated, showing it by narrowing his eyes. "The older the vampire, the more active during the day," he replied curtly. "Hasn't Dedara told you?" he added with mockery in his voice. "You should begin asking him questions if you expect to live for much longer. You nearly walked into a watery grave, foolish boy."

Itachi felt his face flush a little. It hadn't been his fault. Up until his meeting Deidara, he'd never known anything other then humans. How was he to know what those things were planning? "Can I ask you a question?" he asked, ignoring his taunts.

"You may," was the reply after a moments thought.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked quietly. It was the simplest, broadest question he could ask. He knew what he was, he knew his name, but...

"I'm assuming you want more then my name," Sasori mused, raising a thin eyebrow. At Itachi's small nod, the redhead leaved back on his heels and seemed to think. Itachi had a feeling that it was either to tell him, or to kill him. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Despite his resolve to his demise when Deidara first brought him home, now that it hadn't happened, he found he didn't really want to die. He had a sick feeling in his stomach that whatever Deidara did to him would be miniscule compared to Sasori. Running wasn't an option for him right now, so all he could do was sit and wait until the redhead came to a decision. "I am one of the oldest things you will ever meet," was the reply.

"Older then Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"I made Deidara."

"Oh," was all Itachi could think of to say. He didn't really know how old Deidara was, now that he thought about it. Even though he said he was sixteen, Itachi knew that wasn't true. Sasori looked younger then sixteen except for the way he carried himself. He had a sense of power and pride no teenager could have. Sasori making Deidara definitely explained how they knew one another, but they weren't on good terms it seemed. He wondered how old they really were, and what had happened. Perhaps he'd take the redhead's advice and ask Deidara. Sometime. When he wasn't in a bad mood.

"I answered you," Sasori whispered, settling his weight evenly again. "My question to you... Do you want to live?"

Itachi felt his whole body freeze, his heart skipping a beat. He'd expected his question to be for his name again, but instead he asked nearly the same question Deidara had weeks before. Deidara's question had been conversational, curious, and Itachi hadn't answered with definition. Sasori's question made it sound as though he would slay him there on the street if he said he didn't. Or maybe he'd kill him anyway just because he could. "Yes, I do," Itachi replied, hoping his voice was as even as he wanted it to be.

"Yet you accompany Deidara without trying running."

"He said he'd hunt me if I ran."

"Hm. He is dramatic as always," Sasori mused, shaking his head slightly. "Do not seek out Deidara tonight. He will find you. If you go to him, he will kill you, whether he means to or not."

"Why are you telling me this?" Itachi asked, growing suspicious. "You wanted to bite me too last night."

"There's nothing wrong with sampling tastes," the vampire said, tilting his head to the side as if Itachi's question was below his notice. "It has been many years since my taste buds have been satisfied and Deidara spoke of you."

"He says I... taste good." Itachi's nose crinkled a little, not liking how that sounded outloud.

"You also smell good as well. If he had been a Lesser Vampire, you'd have been dead before you saw his face."

"Lesser Vampire?" the term seemed significant and important the way he said it.

"Ask Deidara your questions when he finds you," Sasori replied. "Unless you'd like to come with me and I'll answer them for you."

"No, thank you," Itachi said quickly, feeling his blood run cold again.

Sasori let out a laugh that made the hairs on Itachi's neck stand on end. He'd only met Sasori a few times and every time gave him the feeling that the redhead was crazier then Deidara was. Red flags screaming 'danger! run!'. Had being a vampire made Sasori the psychopath he seemed to be, or had he been so beforehand? If he had, who's bright idea had it been to give him fangs? The vampire left him without another word, his laughter echoing on the rockwals linging the pathway. Exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he leaned back against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair.

Did he just have the worst luck in the world? His family's deaths, the foster homes, the schools, Deidara... He coudn't tell what was worse right now: starving in his dorms trying miserably to graduate and be able to live, or starving here, fearing for his life as a vampire's play thing. Maybe he should have let those creatures - what had Deidara called them? Nymphs - drag him under the ocean. At least then it would all stop. Covering his growling stomach, he closed his eyes and followed Sasori's advice to wait for his captor to find him. Or die of starvation.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>His mind drifted in and out of awareness and nothing. It was the place in between awake and asleep. A peaceful place. He was so relaxed, but still so hungry. A familiar word came to his ears, arousing him to awareness. He didn't want to wake up. The real world was not a very pleasant place, and he really just wanted to stay there, but his eyes opened and looked up. Deidara was sitting on the wall above him, eyes glittering like the stars behind him. The blond repeated the Japanese, his eyes roaming over him as if assessing damages.<p>

Giving a small nod, he pushed himself up to stand. "I'm hungry," Itachi said barely audible. It wasn't his nature to ask for things, but he was certain that if he didn't as Deidara would forget.

Deidara took him to a small bar - though he called it a pub - and ordered him a thick chunky soup that smelled so delicious Itachi had to force himself to eat slowly. The blond didn't say a word to him, but Itachi could feel him watching him as he bent over the bowl. Each bite was as delicious as it smelled and he went through three bowls and a few rolls before he finally sat back with a happy sigh. Still in silence, they returned home and Deidara began picking up the broken furniture. Worried Deidara was angry at him, Itachi stood in the corner until Deidara told him to go to bed. He'd cleaned out the bedroom and left the mattress on the floor. Had Sasori's advice not to return to him been out of malice? His full belly and contact with the soft bed didn't allow much thought on the matter though. He was asleep before he thought of a way to ask him.

When he opened his eyes again, he had no idea how long he'd been asleep. The bedroom had no windows, or any outside lighting or clocks. Was it morning? The next evening? He'd been so tired when he fell asleep it could have been any length of time. Turning his head, he saw Deidara on the bed next to him, eyes closed and still as death. His body was cold too, he could feel it radiating like an air conditioner. It must be daytime. His stomach grumbled quietly, but he ignored it. There was no food in the house. He had no money to buy food. Deidara had all the food, and Itachi didn't want to disturb him. Perhaps the blond was angry at him, which was why he didn't speak to him. Perhaps he would be angry if he asked. The blond seemed to have the shortest fuse Itachi had ever seen on a person. If he angered him now, what would he do? He didn't think he could do anything to him right this minute, but later when he revived. Would he kill him? Or worse? Probably worse. Anything Deidara had done to him so far hadn't been pleasant and he hadn't even been angry with him then. The things he could do to him made him go cold in terror.

"Why are you scared?"

Deidara's voice nearly made him jump out of his skin, fingers clutching the thin blanket sheet with white knuckles. It was hard to remember that Deidara was still aware when in this state. He looked asleep. Or dead. But he was awake. Itachi took a moment or two to slow his heart rate down again, breathe back to normal, before answering. "I'm sorry," he said quietly in a humble voice. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Why are you afraid?" Deidara's head tilted towards him just slightly, though he kept his eyes closed. His voice, though weak and tired, was stern. He wasn't going to let it go.

"I..." Itachi swallowed heavily, chewing on his lip for a minute before releasing it. "Are you angry with me? For... yesterday?"

"Two days ago," Deidara corrected him. "You have slept for two nights and a day. I assumed you needed your rest and didn't wake you up. There's food in the kitchen if you are hungry, un." There was silence for a few moments as Deidara seemed to gather energy to speak again. "I am not angry with you. I was angry with Sasori for coming here and attempting to feed off you."

"He told me that he's your maker," Itachi said quietly.

"... It's true," Deidara replied, not sounding pleased with the fact. Whether it was because Itachi knew this information, or the matter itself Itachi was unsure. "A long time ago. Go eat. Come back and lay with me. I am not angry with you, I won't bite you."

"Okay..." Pushing away the thin sheet covering him, he rose slowly, light headed from hunger and made his way to the rest of the house. Window's blinds were drawn against the sun in the rest of the house, but it was enough light to see that the house was now eerily empty. His bare feet padded lightly across the cool floor to the kitchen area. There was a plate with a few lump of tin foil sitting on the counter, opening them found three different types of food he wasn't familiar with, still warm from their aluminum container. Deidara must have gotten it just before the sun rose, so it must still be early in the day. Leaning against the counter, he slid down to the floor and looked out at the empty house, using his fingers to nibble at the foreign food. The meals here were very heavy, he was use to the light foods from Japan, even convenience store foods were light and filling. These foods were thick with butter and cream, but delicious on his tongue. He ate them slowly, trying one then the other, trying to place the different flavors but was unable to. His eyes were tired. He slept too long. With a satisfied sigh, he looked around for a trashcan to throw away his garbage, but ended up leaving them on the counter and returned to Deidara.

His captor, his savior. What was he? Had Deidara not come to him, he would have passed through life never doing anything interesting. Go to school. Get a job. Then what? He didn't have friends. He didn't feel comfortable in the relationships he had been in, most of them only lasted a few days before the other person lost interest in him. Deidara had kept him longer then anyone else had. Was he going through Stockholm Syndrome? No, he didn't care for him. He'd gotten comfortable. And Deidara never meant him harm. Never hurt him really. His fangs stung, he forced him out of his comfort zone, but he gave him food, he brought him to this beautiful island. He protected him. How did he feel about the blond?

Sliding back under the covers, he laid down on his back with his arms folded loosely over his stomach and stared at the ceiling in deep thought. Deidara shifted limply to lean against him, his head resting on his shoulder. It startled him because Deidara generally only did this right after he drank his blood. "I'm sorry I scared you," the blond whispered softly in the dark. "Kiss me."

"What?" Itachi asked, startled. Deidara repeated himself, but Itachi could only stare at him, feeling his face flush. "I-I... Shouldn't you be resting?" he knew the reply was lame, a pathetic attempt to not have to fulfill the request.

"I am resting," Deidara said, his voice firm, though weak. "Kiss me."

Swallowing a little, Itachi turned his head and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He knew that wasn't what he meant, but suddenly being put on the spot - to kiss, not be kissed. It was part of that comfort zone Itachi didn't like to leave. Deidara's hand pressed against the back of his neck, trying to force him to kiss him. His hand barely had the strength of a child, but Itachi let him guide him down to press his lips against him. He didn't have much experience with kissing, didn't know if he was doing it right. Deidara's lips worked against his own. Should he do the same? Apparently that was the right thing to do because Deidara gave a soft hum of approval. The longer he did it, the better it felt.

He remembered that first night, how it felt to be touched by Deidara. He hadn't kissed him like this then, only down... there. He flushed, lifting his head up, at the memory. Deidara wasn't expecting him to do that was he?

"Why did you stop?" Deidara questioned, looking up at him. His eyes were shaped in a concerned fashion, but his eyes were still milky so it was hard to tell if he was concerned, or irritated and tired.

"... N-nothing," Itachi stammered in embarrassment. "Can.. you see?" he added hesitantly.

"Yes... not very well," Deidara said, though he sounded unhappy. "When the sun comes up, my senses are very dulled. I'm as close as possible to what I should be. I can still sense things, I can tell where you are in the house, I can still smell you, but not very well, un... When the sun's up it's the closest to being human as possible. Though it's still very far off."

"Oh..."

"Why did you stop?"

Swallowing, Itachi lift his head up again. "You want me to continue?" he questioned. Deidara didn't answer, it was obvious he did or he wouldn't have asked. "I'm sorry... I don't feel very comfortable doing this."

The blond let his head drop down heavily on the pillow, turning away with an aggravated exhale of breath. His hand released his neck and Itachi had a feeling if he had the strength it would have pushed him away. While Itachi didn't necessarily want to continue, he also didn't want to get shoved away and he definitely didn't want to anger Deidara. He looked at Deidara's hand resting limply where it had fallen from his neck. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I just..." He let his sentence trail off, waiting to see if Deidara would speak again. The blond remained silent, head turned away from him in a clear form of rejection in his weak day time state.

"We're leaving tonight," Deidara's voice finally broke the silence after a few agonizing minutes. "If there's anything you'd like to do before we leave, I suggest you go do it now."

Terrible. What a horrible day. A horrible week and nothing to turn his attention away from it. Sasori angered Deidara with just his presence. The redhead knew this but still delighted in ruining his day with his drop ins. He shouldn't have been surprised that he had gone after Itachi. Who wouldn't with the delicious scent seeping off his skin, delighting the senses with the promise of mouthfuls of exquisite flavor? Sasori never asked before he did things. That hadn't changed from the first moment Deidara set eyes on the vampire. It was still infuriating. Even more so that after the sun came up and their bodies exhausted, Sasori, whose age granted him the ability to stand in the daylight longer, made sure he wasn't in a vulnerable area. He tended to him as best he could in his own weakened state and when he couldn't leave, stayed and talked to him. Old friends, they were. Teetering on the thin fence of hated rivals and best friends. Sasori still viewed Deidara as a possession of his, once his favorite and now something that finally grew sharp enough fangs to bite back. Despite how they angered him, Sasori took care of things he considered truly his. Deidara knew more about Sasori then anyone else in the world, dead and undead. And that wasn't boasting. Just pure facts. Sasori didn't like how much he knew, nor did he like how little he let on he knew. They had fought violently, then curled up to hide from the sun together and, despite Sasori's order, talked long and hard while Itachi had been gone.

Not that it had made the redhead's presence anymore bearable.

Then there was Itachi. Of course, the most delicious tasting human he's ever known is also brain dead in the nether regions. He had every opportunity to do whatever he wanted without Deidara stopping him and he didn't do anything but look mortified that Deidara was even suggested something as slight as a kiss. That completely ruined the blond's evening. When he was in this state of being - this dying state - he was the closest he could be to being human. The closest he was to feeling the sensations of pleasure. In the night, his senses were only heightened by his sexual partner's pleasure. It was rare that he got to feel such things during the day. He was also in his weakest state. Easily detained and vulnerable to cruelty. Vampires could die, if dealt with properly. Sasori wouldn't even allow company near him anymore except for Deidara on rare occasions of necessity. Despite his arrogance, his age was not something easily hidden to someone who knew what to look for. Even things that go bump in the night have things that go bump in the night.

Itachi was still looking at him from the other end of the room where he'd gone to hide in his rejection. He didn't like it, Deidara noticed. Even though the brunette hadn't wanted to even try to satisfy Deidara, he didn't want to be pushed aside. Itachi hadn't been in his possession for that long and yet he'd grown accustom to being wanted, even if it was for food. That was not fun. Prey that laid itself out to be eaten was often ignored. Perhaps that's why Itachi had lived so long without running into any monsters such as himself. Hiding in plain sight without even realizing it. He shouldn't be so comfortable with Deidara. Now Deidara was angry.

He let his mind wander over the things he'd need to do when they arrived at their new destination. Itachi never moved from his position on the floor. Apparently, he wasn't the type to grow attached to things to be sad enough to leave them. As soon as the sun was down, Deidara leapt up and was on the other side of the room before Itachi could even lift his head. The brunette weight nothing in his hands as he threw him rag doll style onto the bed. Itachi's body naturally struggled as his brain tried to catch up with what was happening, but Deidara was already on top of him, crushing his own hips down on Itachi's as he sank his teeth into his collar. Shock wouldn't allow Itachi to cover his cries from the sharp pain, nor his moans as Deidara's venom pulsed into his blood stream to create spasms of orgasms that the blond rode as if their bodies were naked together. Itachi gasped his name, stammering out sounds that may have been trying to be begs for breath, but Deidara didn't let him go, holding him down with his grinding hips and a strong hand on his shoulder.

Deidara felt him convulse three more times before he withdrew, Itachi gasping desperately for breath as his body shook from the sudden attack. Now he looked properly scared. "Undress me," he crooned in a low voice, startling Itachi out of his terror, he looked at him and swallowed nervously, starting to shake his head, but Deidara grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "Now," he added with weight in his voice. He'd already learned that Itachi was immune to hypnosis, even Sasori's strings snapped for him, but terror was a very strong motivator. And Deidara could be very scary.

Trembling hands dragged his shirt over his head to be discarded somewhere unimportant, the fingers stopped uncertain at the waist line of his pants causing Deidara to growl soft. Taking the hesitating to his own advantage, he ripped Itachi's shirt off of his body, smirking as itachi cringed as the fabric protested angrily against his skin. There was no hesitation in Deidara's fingers as he unbuttoned Itachi's pants and lifted his hips to be able to tug them off, mercifully not tearing them to shreds as well. Leaning forward, Deidara pressed his lips against Itachi, lowering his head back down on the bed as his fingers slid in the mess his pants had been hiding. A hiss came from Itachi, his elbows stopping him from going down on the bed all the way.

"S-stop," he stammered, turning his face away from Deidara's. "I am not comfortable... with this. Please stop."

"Shush," Deidara growled, kissing down his neck.

"No," Itachi gasped, his hands finding their strength again to solidly try to push him away, pointless as the gesture was. Gripping Itachi's hair, Deidara sat back up and shoved him down on his stomach, smirking as he pressed up against him, a hand between his shoulder blade holding him down.

"You'll do as your told," he purred nibbling his ear as his free hand unbuttoned his own pants and slid them down his hips. "You're mine. You don't have a choice. Now you'll learn the hard way, un." Itachi's fear was intoxicating, making his scent even stronger, arousing his own body in hunger and the need to taste him again. Using his knees and hand, he guided Itachi's reluctant hips up higher. He could feel Itachi trying hard to struggle against his hand, panicking from realization of what Deidara was going to do. His punishment for not doing what he was told would be Deidara's pleasure. No preparation or lubrication was given as he pushed inside of him, crooning happily as Itachi cried in pain, fingers clasping white knuckled into the sheets. He was trying to suppress his sounds into the mattress, but Deidara wouldn't let him, sliding the hand that had been holding him down underneath him to bring him off the bed. Harder and deeper the thrust into him, though still checking his own strength so he didn't break his fragile human bones on accident. He still needed him functional on the plane later, though it wouldn't be nearly as long a flight as the trip out of Tokyo had been.

Pulling out suddenly, he watched Itachi fall forward, gasping painfully at the sudden stop and tried vainly to crawl away. Useless. Deidara grabbed his ankle and simply twisted him onto his back, dragging him back again. The absolute terror and pain on Itachi's face made Deidara practically salivate to see. He'd messed with Itachi's senses before, but not like this. All his work before had been testing the effects of his venom on his body, and even then he hadn't tested it's limitations. His fangs didn't hurt so much as a quick pinch before pleasure took over. Deidara knew this from experience. The venom was quick and would loose it's effect shortly after the fang's extraction. This was different. This was painful pleasure. And despite it all, Itachi's body was reacting to it quite obviously as Deidara forced his legs up to slide into him once more. Instead of holding him down, his fingers began playing over his body, cruelly ignoring the area that obviously wanted attention. As he did, his thrusts lessened their strength, moving much gentler now. Sensual instead of painful. Itachi's cries of pain and grunting whimpers slowly faded into heavy breathed groans. His hands slid over his limbs, gently scraping his nails over his goose bumped skin leaving red trails in their wake. Bending over him again, he pressed his mouth against his chest and sank his teeth into him once more, purring happily as Itachi gasped out a strangled moan, arching his back off the bed as he came again between their bodies.

With a smug smile, Deidara rolled off of him and carried him into the bathroom to wash them both clean in the shower. Itachi could barely stand on his own and Deidara happily lathered his body up with sweet smelling soap. "Next time," he whispered in his ear as he rubbed his body against Itachi's, "do as I say, un. Every thing's much more pleasant when you do what I say." Sliding them under the stream of warm water, Itachi looked down at him in exhaustion, but only nodded silently as the suds washed away any outward signs of what had happened a few moments ago. "We're leaving for the airport in two hours. I expect you to be ready."

Itachi fared better then Deidara expected through the airport and onto the plane, though he was dead quiet and kept his eyes glued to his shoes the whole time. There was a slight limp in his walk, but nothing anyone would notice. He definitely didn't enjoy sitting down, though he didn't have a choice on the airplane. As soon as the light came on saying it was alright to take your seat belt off, Deidara had shifted to lay his head in Itachi's lap, gently stroking his fingers. He could sense Itachi's thoughts without being able to hear them. Distrust practically seeped from his body, but he didn't protest. He learned his lesson.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Deidara questioned, rolling onto his back with his legs tucked up against the window of the plane. His fingers reached up to play with the fringe that wasn't quiet long enough to reach Itachi's pony tail. Itachi turned his face from him, not answering him. "Don't you want to know where we are going?"

There it was again. The same face Itachi had given him that first night. Expressionless. Resigned to his fate. "Does it matter?" came the mumbling reply.

"Of course it does. I thought you were a scholar. Interested in the world and learning more about things, un," Deidara said, finally managing to catch hold of the fringe and began to gently roll the strands between his fingers.

He watched confusion spread on Itachi's face as his thoughts became harder to hide. "I... I am," Itachi said quietly. "I am just..." his throat moved as he swallowed, fingers tightening on the armrest of his seat. "I don't understand...why you're treating me like nothing.. happened."

"That was then, this is now," Deidara said simply, fingers tracing the edge of Itachi's jaw. He could tell his answer didn't appease the brunette, but that was all he was willing to give. "We're going home."

Itachi looked at him then, if only for a curious second. "To Japan?"

"No," Deidara replied with a small laugh. "Germany. You are mine and so that is your home now, un. I have business to attend to while I'm there, but I'm going to have you tutored. You'll learn German and English and once you have, I will send you to school." Itachi looked interested then, he had to force himself not to look down at him now. Every time he does, Deidara suspects he's remembering the punishment he received, and the pleasure that came with the pain. Blood pools behind his cheeks and ears. "You will like my house. It's very big. And I have a library bigger then any you've ever seen, un."

Itachi closed his eyes. He hated that Deidara was drawing him in, tempting him with the things he loved. He didn't want to give in. Deidara had hurt him badly earlier, his body still throbbed in pain whenever he moved too suddenly. He didn't understand why he'd done that to him. Simply because he didn't do what he wanted him to do? Because Deidara was angry about Sasori and taking it out on him? Whatever the reason, it hurt badly and now the blond expected him to act like nothing had happened. Like this was normal. Deidara was insane. That was the only explanation Itachi could come up with. Both Deidara and Sasori were insane. One was just more playful then the other.

Deidara wanted him to talk as if nothing happened. He couldn't forget just yet. It had only been a few hours ago. How could he expect that of him? It was his first time being sexual with someone... First time that didn't involve Deidara chewing on his leg. As far as firsts went, that was not an enjoyable one. He didn't want to talk to him. Throughout the whole trip, Deidara tried to talk to him, but Itachi tried his best to answer as shortly as possible hoping the blond would take the hint. Deidara either didn't notice or completely ignored it. Selfish was an understatement he was quickly becoming aware of.

The sun was still set when they arrived in the airport, so his help wasn't required except that Deidara wanted him to carry his own suitcase from the baggage claim. Itachi didn't whine about anything, but he came very close to it as he tried to pick up his bag from the belt, feeling his whole body protest. Deidara didn't even look up from the cell phone he was tapping away, not even when a man spoke to Itachi in a guttural language he didn't know and picked the suitcase up for him.

"Ready?" Deidara asked, when he approached him, limping more from the sudden strain.

Not trusting his voice, he nodded and followed Deidara through airport security and out into the chilly night air of a whole new country.

Not much of the country was seen during the ride to their new destination. There was a city. There was lights. Advertisements he couldn't read. Then there was darkness. Itachi stayed as far from Deidara as he could, but it was unnecessary to distance himself from the blond who was having an adamant conversation with the driver. It was the same rough language spoken to him in the airport. Sounds produced from their mouths were so foreign he wondered if he'd be able to wrap his own tongue around it. Satisfied at being ignored, Itachi stared out at the darkness outside the car window. What sort of country was Germany? All he had seen was historical photos from school. Those wouldn't be a successful portrait, so he pushed the images from his mind and let himself begin with a blank slate for him to fill in as he spent his time here. How long that time would be, he had no idea. Deidara didn't feel incline to tell him.

"Home!" Deidara's sudden cry startled him out of his thoughts. Following the vampire's gaze out the front window, he saw nothing but what the car's headlights displayed on the road. Deidara's eyes were much better then his own. "Now Itachi," Deidara said, finally turning to give him his full attention, switching to speaking in Japanese. "We wont be alone here, so I want you to be aware of this first, un: no one here will harm you. If they try, I will kill them," this statement didn't make Itachi feel better in the slightest. "There will be people who are waiting for me, and they may be curious about you, but you are _mine_ and no one else's. Understand?"

Swallowing, Itachi gave a short nod and stared at his knees. It was soon impaired by the blond's face, large blue eyes staring curiously up at him. It was hard to read his face. Was he disappointed with Itachi's refusal to give into Deidara's unspoken request of normalcy, or had he reverted to the childish nature he had about him at times, wanting Itachi to share that excitement with him. "May I go to bed when we get there?" Itachi asked quietly.

"What? But it's still early, un!" Deidara said, leaning in closer and resting his cheek against his knee. He could feel the slight chill of him through his pants leg. "You have to meet the others, and eat dinner. Don't you want to meet the others?"

"I... I don't feel very good," Itachi said quietly, moving his eyes away from Deidara to stare at something else. He wondered what these 'others' were. Other vampires?

"Hm..." From his peripheral vision, Deidara looked disappointed, but instead of getting enraged like earlier, he was acting like he had before Sasori had come. Considering his words before speaking, not being as demanding for his obedience. "Will you at least meet them? They're excited to meet you, un."

"Who are-"

"We're home!" Deidara interrupted, climbing over Itachi to exit through his door instead of the one on his side of the car. Itachi sighed a little and stepped out, eyes widening as he looked up at the building that Deidara called home.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R~<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

* * *

><p>When Deidara had said 'home', Itachi had expected an apartment like the one in Tokyo, or a small house similar to the one they had recently left. Some thing other then a castle. A castle. There were no outdoor lights to help Itachi's sight, but there was enough light spilling from the open doors and from the many windows to see the looming shape before him. There were cobblestones under his feet, but he couldn't see passed the edge of light. Peeling his eyes from the dark shape, he turned to watch their ride leave them behind leaving them with the option to go into the castle or out into the dark unknown. His social anxiety started to consider the dark unknown until he really looked at it. Something about the area around them made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on his end. He turned quickly to make sure that Deidara was close by, suddenly feeling very exposed in what could possibly be a court yard. The blond was standing with his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for him to follow.<p>

A wave of gratitude passed through him, despite what had happened that night. He wasn't leaving him out in the dark. Hiding his pain as best he could, he wheeled his suitcase closer to Deidara so they could walk into the castle. As they passed through the huge wooden double doors, Itachi had a brief moment to wonder whether or not to remove his shoes before the two of them were bombarded with noise.

Several people came rushing up to them - to Deidara, their words lost in a whirlwind of words he didn't understand. Every single one of them was fashionably dressed, varying between elegance and grunge. Stumbling to the side, Itachi pressed himself against the wall trying to stay out of the way as Deidara began what looked like an argument between six people while simultaneously greeting four others who had also rushed up, as well as the handful that had stayed behind. The ones Deidara was arguing with had the same cold beauty that the blond had, Itachi assumed they were vampires as well. Who were the other people?

Other people.. Others. Were they the ones Deidara was talking about?

A voice closer to him caught his attention. A female vampire was talking to him. It sounded like a question, but he had no way to answer except to mumble an apology before a young girl ran up between them.

"Itachi!" she said. She looked no older then 12, her hair so blond it was almost white with a bubble gum pink streak in her bangs. Her bracelets clattered slightly as she took his hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "Hello!"

He began to return her hello when the female vampire snapped angrily at the girl causing her to start and back away, eyes on Deidara. The blond broke away from the group and spoke quietly to the girl who nodded and hurried to go stand with the people hanging back. Next the blond spoke to the others, a few stern words were exchanged before four of them left, the other two exiting down separate hallways. When they were out of sight, Deidara turned to Itachi with a grin. "Politics," he told him, then motioned to the six remaining people. He spoke to them quickly and they stood to attention, hanging on every word. As he watched them, Itachi realized each one of them was human. Were they here because they had no choice as well?

"Come with me," Deidara told to him, making a sweeping gesture to a huge marble staircase. He was stopped from reaching for his suitcase by several exclaims of protest; they jabbered away, and from the way they pointed at themselves Itachi decided they were going to take care of it for him. He looked at Deidara for assurance, but the blond only grinned and motioned for him to follow.

Climbing the stairs was difficult and there were quite a few. He made it up to the landing, but he was panting softly, wincing at his steps. Deidara was waiting for him and once he'd approached him, the blond scooped him up and carried him. Itachi started to protest, but Deidara's face was impassive and he made no move to listen to his protests. He carried him up another flight of stairs then a long hallway. "Those people," Itachi said quietly, feeling awkward in the smaller man's embrace, "were they like me?"

"Somewhat," Deidara replied. "Except they want to be here with me, un."

Itachi's jaw clenched with flared cheeks. He didn't... not want to be here... The words couldn't come out, he didn't know how to explain that. "They seem nice," he said quietly.

"They are. They will make you feel home when I am not here," Deidara said, entering a dark room. "Don't worry about the language barrier, they will find a way around it. They generally run on my schedule though, you'll have to get use to sleeping during the day, un. It will be easier here, we keep the house dark during the day." Deidara set him down on something soft - a bed, then turned to shuffle about in the dark. A few moments later, light seeped into the room from a fire place, crinkling as the wood began to take the flame. Itachi sat up to watch him, but the fire didn't get any bigger. "To help you see better," Deidara explained as he climbed up onto the bed with him. The brunette turned to thank him, but Deidara was already tugging his clothes off.

"P-please, I don't..." his hands gripped Deidara's as they reached for his pants.

"Relax, Itachi," Deidara said with a half grin. "You can't sleep in these clothes, un." He stripped him down to his underwear then rearranged the bed to put him under the covers.

"I can do it myself.."

"I know," Deidara said pleasantly, peeling his own clothes off and sliding in to nuzzle up against him. Except Deidara had absolutely nothing on. Itachi laid ridged. "Someone may come in while you sleep. They'll be looking for me, un. They wont hurt you."

"Why do they want you?" Itachi asked, talking quietly. The room was almost too huge for comfort, despite the large furniture.

"Because I've been gone for quite some time," Deidara said, his finger trailing over Itachi's shoulder absentmindedly. "They miss me. They want me to feed on them, un."

"They.. want you to bite them?" Itachi turned to look at him in surprise. "They want to be your food?" he questioned, hesitant on the last word.

The blond sat up, looking down at him with sharp eyes, reflecting the firelight across the room like a cat's. He didn't look angry, but still Itachi's heart raced in fear for a moment. Had it been the wrong word? What else were they? What else was he to the blond? What more would a vampire want with humans? Deidara had fed him, gave him clothes and brought him away from an empty life, but wasn't that because Deidara liked his scent? His blood? There was an agonizing pause before Deidara laid back down with his finger laced over his stomach, eyes on the canopy of the large bed. Uncertain of what to say, Itachi decided to follow his companion's actions and stayed silent, listening to the crackling of the fire across the room until he finally fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes again, he had no idea how much time had passed. The room was the same darkness, though the fire had gone down somewhat, casting strange shadows about the room. He sad up groggily, pinching the bridge of his nose to rub the sleep from his eyes. He felt rested whether he'd slept for a long time or short. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he glanced around, startling slightly to see there was more then Deidara in the bed with him now. Generally, Itachi was a light sleeper, awakening to the slightest noise. Had he been that exhausted or they just extremely quiet?

Deidara had shifted to his stomach, arms curled up under his pillow and his eyes closed. Two of the humans from the night before - he could tell they were by the shifting of their bodies as they breathed - were curled up against him, using his body as a pillow. The bed was much bigger then Itachi had noticed the night before. They had at least given him the courtesy of space with... whatever they did the night before. Itachi didn't want to think about what they could have been doing while he slept; above the blankets their bodies were naked. Being as quiet as possible, Itachi slid out from under the blankets and felt around for his clothes where Deidara dumped them the night before. The blond didn't stir as he moved about the room, not even when he slipped out the door. It must be day time.

The fire had made the room much warmer then the rest of the building. Out of habit, Itachi had left his shoes off and floor was cool under his feet. The hallway was dark like the bedroom, but there was a light ebbing from one end of the hallway so he opted to go in that direction. The hallway he exited opened to a bigger hallway where light from the stained windows cast the interior of the building in faint colored tints. The building looked like it was from a movie, old stone walls polished like the smooth floor. He stepped onto the dark rug that ran lengthwise down the hallway and was grateful for the barrier between the chilled floor and his feet. Despite the old look, he could see wires attached to the lights hanging from the ceiling. Trying to remember which way Deidara had carried him from, he walked the floor, staring out the windows when he could or examining the artwork and design of the hallways. This new hallway opened up into yet another wider room that had a balcony to the lower levels and several hallways branching off in various directions. The ones that headed deeper into the house away from the windows had a few lamps lit to give glimpses of their length and design.

The image of the looming building came into his mind. Itachi swallowed a little. Maybe when Deidara was awake he could ask him for a map. Would Deidara be able to find him if he got lost? Would he starve before he found him? His hand fell on his stomach as it grumbled a little in protest. It did not want to wait until sunset to get food, but where was food? Did the place have a kitchen? With the other humans apparently living there, hope that there was indeed a kitchen came to him. Where was the kitchen?

"Hello."

Itachi nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice that cut through the silence. He walked to the rail and peered down, seeing a man standing in the foyer below looking up at him. "Hello," he replied, wondering who this was. He didn't know the rules of the household, who was allowed and who wasn't. Not being able to communicate worried him a little, but Deidara had assured him that it wouldn't be too much of an issue.

"Are you Itachi?" the man asked in English.

"Yes, I'm Itachi," he replied, his own English painfully slow and broken. "Who are you?"

"My name is Grey," the man said, moving to walk up the huge stairs towards him. "Deidara has asked me to teach you English and German." The man approached him, holding his hand out for Itachi to shake. The man paused then spoke haltingly in Japanese. "I apologize for not knowing much Japanese. I will try my best to teach you."

"Thank you," Itachi said, bowing.

The man named Grey led him down one of the hallways leading into the deeper part of the mansion. Now that Itachi was close to him, he recognized one of the humans that had been standing off to the side waiting for Deidara to get home. He wondered about him, wanting to ask him questions about Deidara and the other humans he had seen the night before, but had not yet learned the words to ask. He wondered if it was even appropriate to ask. To take his mind off of his inner turmoil, his eyes wandered around to take in the strange designs around him, exotic to his eyes. They passed through several more hallways, two stairs and countless closed doors before finally coming to a halt in front of large double doors. There was definitely no way he was going to be able to find his way back on his own. Any fear of being lost disappeared when the man opened the doors. The library. This was the library Deidara told him about. He couldn't bring himself to step inside right away, staring wide eyed as the man began turning the lights on, adding brightness to the sunlight from large windows. He had never seen so many books in one place before. There were two floors, each with shelves so high a ladder was needed to get to the two few shelves. There were sofas and huge overstuffed chairs in various places around the room and in the private corners. In the deep part of the room was a huge fire place, empty and cold, but it completely the room.

"It's beautiful.." Itachi breathed quietly.

The man turned to him with a smile. "Deidara said you have run of the place," he told him, making a wide sweep of the room to help Itachi understand. "There are books in many languages here. Come and sit, we'll start with English."

The two of them dragged a table between two overstuffed chairs and Grey laid out notebook and pencil for him as well as one for himself. Grey began teaching him basic English, rehearsing the little Itachi already knew. He had no concept of time in the library. He had no idea what time it had been when he woke up, but time was not important here. Knowledge was one of his favorite things in the world. He poured himself into his work and chewed at it's unending supply of information. The librarians at his school knew him well, they often had to awaken him at closing time due to his falling asleep at his books. Grey excused himself after a few hours, leaving him with massive amounts of work to do on his own - work Itachi had asked for.

As he stumbled over the soundings of a certain word, quietly mumbling under his breath, fingers slid over his eyes and pulled him gently away from his books. "Good morning, Itachi," came a familiar voice. Deidara slid into the chair behind him, curling up against his back. He rubbed his eyes and put his work down.

"Is it night time already?" Itachi asked, looking back at him. Deidara was dressed in loose jeans and a hoodie, his chin resting comfortably on Itachi's shoulder. His skin was much warmer then it normally was when he first got up.

Deidara chuckled, reaching over to push his papers around to see what it was. "Yes," he murmured softly. "You woke up around... noon. You've been working here for a long time, un... Grey came to see me after he left you. You must be hungry, un."

"I didn't know where the kitchen is," Itachi admitted. He didn't feel hungry before, but now that Deidara had mentioned it, his stomach grumbled from being ignored. "You were asleep... with them... I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh, Itachi, you can always bother me," Deidara said with a soft laugh, pulling him back against him.

Itachi felt his face heat up as he thought of the sight he'd seen when he woke up. "I didn't want to wake your... friends," he murmured. What were they anyway?

"My subordinates," Deidara corrected. "They're my day time eyes, un. Would you like to go out to breakfast?" The question didn't seem directed at him, Itachi looked to the door and saw a handful of the other humans at the door. Some looked awake, others were rubbing their eyes. They spoke in German to Deidara and gave nods and hurried off down the hallway. "Would you feel comfortable going out with us, un?" Deidara asked in Japanese.

Itachi was startled by the question. In the past few weeks, Deidara never gave him an option, he ate when Deidara wanted him to, went where Deidara wanted him to. "Sure," he said quietly. "Can I take a shower first?" he mumbled.

"Of course, that's where they ran off to. Usually they take a little while to get ready, un," the blond said with a grin. He slid off the chair and held his hand out for Itachi to take. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room." Itachi reluctantly took his hand and let him lead him through the maze of hallways back to the room he'd slept in the night before. He made another mental note to ask for a map. At least from the bedroom to the library and perhaps the kitchen. "Where is my suitcase?" he asked as he glanced around the bedroom, now lit with electric lights.

"I put all your clothes away in your closet," Deidara grinned and nudged him over to a door he hadn't noticed in the dark earlier.

Giving Deidara a confused expression, he opened the door and stared inside. This wasn't a closet, this was another whole bedroom! The dressers looked like movie props, but more authentic then any movie set could make. The clothing racks were different from any form of clothing rack he'd seen, slightly old fashion with the same feel of the house. He had brought no more then a single suitcase, but the room was full of clothes. One side of the room had several full length mirrors to allow different angles to be seen. He could see his own stunned reflection in it, Deidara's impish grin behind him. He turned to stare at him in confusion. "What is all this?" he stammered.

"Yours," Deidara beamed, obviously proud of himself. "All of it! It should all fit, but if there's altercations needed Rose will fix it. She's the little girl with the pink hair, un. She'll hound you for fashion updates in Japan when she gets the chance, she plans on being a designer." Tugging him away from the room and led him into a large bathroom, equally intimidating as the other rooms. The room had dark marble surfaces, huge mirror over the double sinks, a shower and a huge bathtub. "Yours," Deidara crooned in his ear.

"Wha..." Itachi turned to stare at him, wide eyed with horror. He was on sensory overload, and, after living in central Tokyo for the majority of his life, he didn't think that was possible. "This is too much," he said quietly, eyes wide as he stared down at Deidara.

The blond just continued to shine proudly, like it was his goal in life to blow Itachi's mind. "Don't be silly," he said, his grin threatening to split his face in half. He gave him a gentle nudge into the room. "Take your time, I'll send someone to get you so you wont get lost, un."

"O-okay..." Itachi stammered, eying the bathroom nervously. He was pretty sure the room was going to swallow him whole. "Ah-... Deidara...sa-..?" He stumbled, wondering what suffix Deidara should have, but the blond didn't finish for him, simply looked at him patiently. "Um... Do you have a map of the... house? I don't want to burden any one while I learn the layout."

"Sure," Deidara nodded. "I'll find one for you to keep." He paused at the door and glanced back at him. "You don't need to add a suffix on my name. Just Deidara's fine, un."

And then he was gone, leaving Itachi alone in a bathroom bigger then his entire dorm room back in Tokyo. A bath would just take too long so he took a few tentative steps towards the shower. Despite the old fashion appearance of all the items, he found the faucets modern and after some fiddling got the shower to the temperature he liked and slipped his clothes off. The hot water felt wonderful, stripping away the stress that had built up in his body. Similar to the bathroom in the Tokyo apartment, this bathroom had quite a few scented soaps and shampoos to choose from. He didn't want to make anyone wait for him, so he stopped himself from taking the time to smell them all. He chose one at random and quickly scrubbed himself down. When he had to step out it was extremely reluctantly. Casting a longing glance at the huge bathtub, he dried himself off with one of the thick towels folded on the table and wrapped it around himself.

Shyly peeking out into the main room, he was relieved to see that it was empty. Deidara had given him the privacy of a closed door as well. Taking a deep breath, he went into the closet-room and opened up the drawers. Would he even live long enough to wear all of these? Not a single item that he could see was second hand; all felt high quality and probably expensive. His chest clenched at the thought of how much all this cost. How much was Deidara planning on spending on him? Why was he spending so much on him? The blond had been so angry with him the day before, yet he presented him with all these gifts. Where had the money come from? Did vampires have jobs? With a heavy, anxious sigh, Itachi picked out the simplest clothes he could find - a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain t-shirt and surveyed himself in the mirror. His reflection looked as miserable as he felt.

Outside in the main room, the door creaked open quietly and the sound of quiet shuffles reached his ears. "Itachi, hello!" came the familiar greeting. The young girl - Rose - was peeking into the room. She stopped at the door though and asked him a question while pointed at herself then at the room. Itachi assumed she was asking if she could come in and nodded. She bounced over to him, the skirts of the dress she wore doing the same. She dragged a little stool from the corner and stood on it to comb his hair out. He tried to protest, but she did the same in stern German, forcing him to face forward so she could braid his wet hair. When she was finished, she hopped gracefully down to the ground and stood in front of him. "My name is Rose," she told him in English, pointing at herself then held her hands up with all fingers displayed. "I'm ten!"

"Nice to meet you," he replied in slower English. "My name is Itachi." It seemed redundant to introduce himself, but it felt polite.

She nodded then clasped her hands behind her back, grinning shyly. She said something to him, then hurried as if what she said needed to be explained, but he didn't understand her rushed words. He stammered that he didn't understand, but she didn't seem bothered by it. Giving him another nod, Rose hurried to a closet and pulled out a heavy dark coat for him. "Cold!" she told him, pointing to the door.

She waited patiently while he put his shoes and coat on then led him through the hallways. It was the same path he took earlier that day, and he recognized the large windows that marked in his mind the way to the main entrance. As they descended the stairs, Itachi saw a few people waiting for them. They all smiled politely at him as they came down, passing Deidara who sat on the stairs with a large flat board on his lap, eyes focused on it completely as he took a pen against it. From what Itachi could see, the three waiting people were humans and when Rose asked them a question, the girl and one of the young men shrugged, while the other man gave her an answer with a grin. Itachi stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do until a small flurry came down the stairs.

"Sorry! Sorry," the girl said, then began explaining herself.

Deidara looked up from his work and seemed to wave it off casually with words Itachi didn't understand. It was extremely frustrating; he made a mental note to work harder on his lessons with Grey. "Let's go," he said, one of the men practically herded them all out the door to a waiting SUV. There was an awful scrambling for preferred seats, which included a lot of yelling and laughter before they came to an agreement. Itachi tried to get a seat in the corner where he wouldn't be noticed, but that seemed impossible. He was an honored guest - a new toy that they were all completely fascinated with. The oldest was driving, Deidara in the passenger seat. The other man and Rose wedged him in between them, all five humans gibbering away together and to Itachi, despite the fact that he couldn't understand. When they reached the city their voices escalated to talk over one another. By the way they were pointing out the windows at things, trying to get his attention, Itachi assumed they were telling him about places in the city. He looked at Deidara desperately, but the blond was just watching and listening with the same enthusiastic smile. It didn't get much better after they got out either. They were all still talking, now Deidara had joined in and Itachi really just wanted to run and hide in a dark corner until it was all over. Was it going to be like this all the time? He really didn't think he could handle this every day.

The girl that had been waiting for them at the door linked her arm around his with a friendly grin. She introduced herself as Samantha - Sam - and seemed delighted to listen to him say her name with his accent. Hearing him speak, sparked the others interest again and they all crowded him, throwing names and words at him trying to get him to repeat them. Right as he felt he couldn't take it anymore, Deidara finally came to his rescue, pulling him out of the crowd and said something to them.

"Sorry," he said to Itachi, grinning widely. "I told you! They're excited to meet you, un!"

"I don't think I can do this," Itachi stammered quietly. "I'm sorry, I'll wait in the car."

He was so overwhelmed, he hoped Deidara would understand, but of course the blond was going to have none of that. "Don't be stupid," he retorted. "You haven't eaten since the day before yesterday, un. I'm not going to have you starve."

"Why? Will it make me taste bad?" Itachi muttered under his breath, but Deidara heard him and made a small noise that could have been amusement or irritation. Deidara released him, letting Sam take his arm again. Together the seven of them walked down the street, one of the men replacing him at Deidara's side. They walked into a small little diner, the staff greeting them like they were regulars - the way the younger ones hurried to a booth made him assume they were. The waitress brought them all drinks of juice, talking to them in a friendly manner. Itachi noticed that Deidara received coffee, but the man next to him was the one who drank it. There was a flurry of menus and the five seemed in deep debate about something. The waitress took their order - theirs not his. He hadn't been given a menu.

He hadn't been forgotten; they had a fight over who was going to sit next to him. Rose had one side and Kit, the girl who had ran down the stairs, was on the other side. Why hadn't anyone asked him what he wanted? Was it because of his comment? Chewing on his lower lip, he glanced up at Deidara hoping for some explanation, but the blond was drawing on the large paper he had been before, talking to the man next to him. He deserved that, he supposed. He wanted an explanation. Wanted to know where he stood. He was food for Deidara. What else could Deidara want him for? What about the others? They all seemed happy together, Itachi didn't understand why they were happy with him. Deidara lets them stay with him, gives them clothes, takes them places and they just let him do whatever he wants to them? It didn't make any sense. Why had he followed him that night?

"Itachi!"

He tore his eyes away from his orange juice and looked down at Rose. She gave him a toothy grin and sat a notebook down on the table between them. He watched her draw circles on it then begin writing things down. When she was done, she ripped it out and showed it to him. "You!" she said, pointing at his name written in English letters. He now saw that she'd drawn the table with everyone's names on it. She laid it out and began pointing to each name, then at the person. "Itachi. Rose. Jack. Deidara. Wes. Sam. Kit." As she said each person's name, they gave a little wave and smile.

"Nice to meet you," he said to them, bowing his head low to them.

"Nice to meet you," they repeated, and then the babble began. All of them began to talk to him, causing him to wince at the sudden attention until Wes - the older man intervened. He spoke to them, looking a little sheepish then looked at Deidara.

"They want to ask you questions," Deidara said, not looking up. "I will translate them one at a time, is that alright, un?"

Itachi nodded, sitting up straighter. He expected an argument over who would ask first, but everyone looked at Kit who leaned on the table before speaking.

"Have you been to Germany before?"

Itachi shook his head. "I've never left Japan before I met Deidara," he told her.

Before someone else could ask a question, the waitress returned with a huge tray of food. He was happy to see that he hadn't been forgotten. They must have ordered for him so he didn't have to stress over the foreign words. His plate had eggs, thick toast with jam on the side, fried potatoes and huge sausage. He smiled a little and said thank you to the table, glancing around at the other plates of food on the table. Everyone had similar plates of food, though he was surprised to see Rose with a huge plate of food. Far more then a ten year old should, but no one seemed to notice as they dug into their breakfast.

"Were you in school and what were you studying?" Deidara translated for Wes.

Swallowing, Itachi looked up at the man and nodded. "I was beginning accounting," he said, watching the others react as Deidara translated.

"Kit is an accounting assistant," Deidara explained as the babble died down. "She's been with me the longest and works with some of the other vampires who lives with us, un." Itachi's mouthful of eggs turned dust in his mouth. He tried to swallow it to ask a question, but Deidara continued before he could force it down. "They wont hurt you Itachi, they have strict rules if they want to live under my roof. They're not Sasori."

At the redhead's name, the everyone - save for Rose who continued to eat her food - froze and glanced up. Jack looked at Deidara and murmured quietly. Itachi caught Sasori's name, but the blond just shook his head and spoke reassuring words. "They don't trust Sasori either," he explained to Itachi. Whatever Deidara had said had lightened the mood again. He continued answering questions then, the breakfast finishing with no other problems. They seemed to understand that he was far more quiet then they were and stopped trying to talk over one another. Instead they ate and rest their heads against one another shoulders, more physically intimate with each other then any family was. They laughed and spoke in their own languages after they ran out of questions which had ranged from his favorite color to information about his home city in Tokyo. Rose ate her plate of meat that was big enough for a grown man and a half and was nibbling on Wes' bacon, listening with big baby green eyes at the other's conversations.

After the last answer had been translated, Deidara had been frighteningly silent, listening to the others talk without injecting his own opinion in with theirs. He didn't look very happy, Itachi noted in the few times he'd glanced up at him. He didn't want to ask - not with the others around, but he was almost worried of what would happen if he did ask. Would Deidara turn him away? Would he punish him again? His body shivered as it remembered that night and Kit absentmindedly pat his arm, but didn't inquire. When they'd finally grown bored with the diner, Deidara paid the waitress and they walked out. Sam and Jack linked arms and proclaimed something loudly before marching off together to spend the night how they wanted.

Deidara's voice was soft at his side, causing him to look back at the blond with twist of nerves. "Here," was all Deidara said, handing the brunette the paper he'd been drawing on all night. As Itachi unfurled it, he found a map of the mansion in amazing detail. Everything had it's own labels - written in English and Japanese - and Deidara had even marked off the areas of the house that weren't safe, such as the other vampires quarters. When he'd asked for a map, he hadn't expected the blond to hand draw one for him, but before he could stammer out a thanks, Deidara was walking away with Wes. The older man had relinquished his keys to Kit who drove he and Rose home that night. Itachi was left alone the rest of the night, which he spent in the library, unsure of where everyone had disappeared to when they got home. When his eyes became heavy and he found himself reading the same paragraph three times, he finally put away his books and went back to his room. Deidara didn't come to his room that night.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>The next few weeks fell into a steady routine. Itachi woke up around noon, took a shower and dressed himself before heading to the kitchen with the help of his map. The first two days he ate his breakfast in the kitchen properly, but later began taking it to the library to eat while he read. Grey worked with him each day, improving his English and working in some German as well. Around 4PM Grey left him with work to do that they'd go over the next day and one of the other humans would come in to keep him company. It was much easier to communicate with them - though Deidara had been right, they went through all types of methods to be able to converse with him from broad hand gestures to drawing pictures. Sometimes they talked, or other times played games on the computer. They always invited him out to dinner with them in the wee hours of the morning and even if he said he didn't want to bother them, they still dragged him out. It was fine though, not like how his dorm mate had been. He found himself enjoying these people; not minding taking time out of his studying to join them. They weren't intrusive on his space and as two months passed he thought of them as friends. Itachi didn't see Deidara at all.<p>

"Is Deidara mad at me?" Itachi finally asked Samantha one day while they were in the kitchen at the same time. The sun was streaming through the large windows, signaling the start of a new day and the end of theirs.

She looked surprised at his question, pausing in her jam spread. "I don't think so," she said, licking the knife clean before sticking it in the sink. "I thought you didn't like him."

Staring passed her, he started to shake his head then stopped. "I don't know..." he finally replied. "I mean... Do you like it? When he bites you?"

"Yes," she said, frowning in confusion. "You don't? Silly," she stuck her raspberry stained tongue out at him. "You probably hurt his feelings saying stuff like that!" She giggled as if the situation was amusing to her. "What's wrong with him biting us anyway? It's not like he's some other kinds of vampires who just bite and go... I've seen some who live in cages like pets. Deidara chose us specifically and gives us all kinds of stuff. He's gotta eat just like us."

"He's never hurt you before?" Itachi asked quietly, feeling uncomfortable.

She paused a moment, regarding him seriously. "Yes, he has," she admitted. "Deidara's an old vampire, and a Master, but just because you're older than others doesn't mean you think your age."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, looking up from his bowl of leftover pasta from the night before.

"Well..." she threw herself down in the stool across from his, gumming her toast for a moment. "Deidara was changed when he was…like, fourteen or fifteen, so he still thinks like a fourteen-slash-fifteen year old, even though he's much older. There's a vampire who was forty when he was changed and he's a lot different from Deidara. I heard that the older you are when you get turned, the less your mind is affected. You met Sasori, right?" she asked, chewing on her upper lip. "From what I understand, Sasori was even younger then Deidara was when he was turned. I don't think Deidara or Sasori were completely stable _living_ humans, but sometimes the change makes you lose it even more. That's why in some places you need to get checked before you get turned, but that's only in a few cities around the world."

"So Deidara really is crazy?" Itachi asked.

"Absolutely," Sam laughed, biting into her toast, bits of jam remaining on her lips until she licked it away. "Sometimes he doesn't react very well, and he's _very_ possessive and... sometimes doesn't understand how normal people think … and can be really impatient… and rude. He's been known to throw tantrums and generally act like a young teenager. But he is really nice," she added sincerely. "You should give him a chance, he likes you. He talks about you a lot and you know ... he's trying to find out what happened to your family..."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "He told you..." his voice trailed off, his food no longer looking very appetizing. Sam seemed to notice it and quickly threw her hands up to protest.

"No, no, he didn't like... gossip about it," she insisted, talking almost too fast for him to keep up. "He asked me to look into supernatural reports and stuff, to see if anything turned up weird about it. That's what I am, his researcher. And he made me promise not to tell anyone else about it and I haven't." She paused and looked upset, "I'm sorry..."

He never said it was a secret; it was just not something he enjoyed talking about. People always asked a lot of questions when they heard about it, as if they could come up with a logical explanation as to what happened that no one else had before, but he'd heard them all. He didn't know Deidara was looking into it. He had assumed the blond had forgotten. That information startled him. Pushing his food around, he sighed softly. "It's alright... is Deidara home?"

"I think he's in his room," she said, chewing on the corner of her bread. Frowning, Itachi pulled out his map and examined the writing. He hadn't seen any label for Deidara on there. Sam came over and brushed her shoulder against his. "His room isn't on here," she explained after a moment of searching. "Most vampires keep their day time places hidden from everyone, so it's not surprising he didn't put it on there... We're not even supposed to know where it is. I only know because Jack found it by accident and he's terrible at keeping secrets from me." She pointed to a spot in the mansion Itachi had never been to, he wasn't much for exploring and unlabeled areas made him nervous with the thought of other vampires lurking around. "It's here... but there's a secret passage way, behind a painting."

"Which painting?"

"Sasori's."

* * *

><p>The sun was up. He could feel it in his bones as he curled himself up in the tangles of heavy blankets that would never warm him. The tiny world that was his own personal hide out, so sharp and crisp with colors not an hour ago was now blurred and gray. Their colors died with him, making the world an ugly place to live in. Even if he had the strength to move about in it, he didn't want to. He could have found one of his nest to make the world a little brighter, the warmth of their blood filling the grayness, but he chose not to. They would never bore him, but he was exhausted. Work he'd been putting off by spending time away from the city had to be finished now double time, though he always worked best with a time crunch. It left him drained and exhausted, functioning even less during the day then he normally did.<p>

He would be hurting when the sun rose completely. Someone else would too. No one was allowed to come in here. Not even Kit, the one who'd been with him the longest, or Wes, his closest. When the sun fell, he would be starved for blood and have to make it up to whoever he came across first. Stupid of him.

A sound caught his ears, a creaking, then another... then soft footsteps on stone floors and his eyes widened slightly in surprise and anger. Who... He couldn't even lift his head to look at who would dare enter his room. Jack knew where the door was, but he wasn't a fool. No one came into his room without permission. The air from the outside blew in softly, carrying in a scent so he didn't have to lift his head. That scent made his anger still, eyes widening slightly more.

"I know you can't move," Itachi's voice came quietly. "I just... wanted to talk. I haven't seen you in a while..."

"I didn't want to disrupt your studies," Deidara whispered hoarsely. It was only partially true, and he could smell Itachi knew that, too.

"You don't have to lie," Itachi said quietly. "I hurt your feelings." His voice was quiet, barely above a mumble.

Deidara closed his eyes and gave a soft huff that sounded halfhearted to his ears, but it was the strongest he could manage. "Vampire's don't have feelings," he mumbled as solidly as he could, but he could hear Itachi's heart pounding in his chest. He didn't believe him. Deidara didn't elaborate at all. Vampires didn't have feelings. No more than a dog did- oh wait… A cat. No more than a cat. A cat toying with a mouse. Why would a cat be upset when a mouse claims it doesn't like to be toyed with? Obviously the mouse had no choice but to play with the cat because the cat was much stronger and smarter than the mouse. Deidara stopped himself with an inward frown. This argument was pointless.

"Can I come in?" Itachi's hesitant voice questioned.

"You already are, un," Deidara muttered, realizing too late that Itachi wouldn't react well to that. He heard the faint intake of breath and made a low grumble in his throat. "Come sit with me," he said as Itachi started inching back towards the door. He waited for him to decide it was safe for him to enter and sit down on the bed. "Have you been adjusting well to the time? Are you tired, un?"

"Yes. I was hungry, so I went to eat some leftovers from the other day and decided to come," Itachi told him, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater.

Inhaling slowly, Deidara tasted each scent that reached his nose. "Samantha. I didn't know she knew where this place was."

"Why is your room behind a painting of Sasori?"

"Every vampire has a private day time sleeping place. We're vulnerable during the day."

"Why Sasori?" Itachi insisted. The brunette was shy, but could be forceful. His English had greatly improved, Deidara was very impressed by his advancements.

"He's my Maker," Deidara replied to him, smiling inwardly.

Itachi frowned, giving him a sideways glance. "But you don't seem to like him that much... and everyone else is scared of him..."

"They don't understand him," he let his eyes drift closed again, staying open only a crack. Even Itachi was dull with the rise of the sun, his gorgeous features washed out in grey and blurred. His eyes said he was confused, asking a question on the tip of his tongue. "I do," he answered quietly. "Drinking a vampire's blood opens a wide range of understanding."

"You drank his blood?"

Deidara cracked a grin at the expression on Itachi's face. "His blood isn't as sour as his face. Wanna know a secret?" Weakly, he patted the bed next to him and was pleased when Itachi stretched out on his stomach - a decent space away, but still did it - and looked at him curiously. "Remember what I told you? About your blood?"

"It smells good?" Itachi asked, resting his chin on his crossed arms.

"It smells good to all vampires - as any blood does, but to me, it's just... overwhelming. Sasori had the same thing happen when he met me. I smelled like that to him, un," Deidara told him, his voice quiet so he didn't have to move his chest with the intake of air needed to speak. "Except... He made me a vampire. I still smell the same to him, but my blood tastes like ash to him. He can't feed off me. Makers can't feed off of the vampires they make, but no one knows why. He'll never say it out loud, but he considers turning me his only mistake, un. I'm so tempting to him, I smell so delicious... like everything will be right in his world if he could just taste my blood again... but he can't. My blood's now toxic to him."

Itachi seemed to be processing this information. Deidara could practically see the knowledge being filed in the archives of his mind. Under V for 'Vampires', with a tag for 'Sasori' and 'Strange Things I've Learned In The Past Few Weeks'. "But you've drank his blood?"

"Yes," Deidara said, the corners of his mouth turning up a little. "A new vampire has to drink the blood of their Maker to stay strong in the first few days. Sometimes Makers allow their Made to drink their blood later too to keep the connection between them stronger, but most don't like it. Sasori only let me."

"Why? What does vampire blood do?"

"It makes you stronger," Deidara told him. "It's healing too, and makes you live longer, whether you're human or vampire. But blood also contains memories in vampires - any vampire. Blood doesn't lie and it can't skirt the truth. A small taste of blood lets you see passed a mask to see what's really going on in their head, or even a memory. It's very personal."

"Oh... It doesn't turn you into a vampire?" Itachi asked quietly.

"No, there's a lot more that goes into becoming a vampire, un."

"Have you... Are you anyone's Maker?" Itachi questioned.

"No," Deidara replied. He wondered if Itachi believed him. It was true though. Deidara would never do that to someone. He closed his eyes to the world again, waiting for Itachi to ask another question. He didn't mind answering his inquiries; it was a relief to what felt like him simply excepting his inevitable doom. He felt Itachi shift on the bed suddenly and a scent reached his nose that made him preen helplessly. He could taste his own venom from his fangs like drool as he opened his eyes to stare at Itachi through his daytime death and bloodlust. Itachi had cut his hand with a small kitchen knife the blond hadn't noticed.

"Please don't bite me," Itachi whispered, holding out his hand. Deidara could feel his bones crunching to dust as he tried to lift his hand to take Itachi's. Even with his ravenous hunger for the brunette's blood, he couldn't raise his head; Itachi lowered his hand to his mouth. Careful not to bite him as he asked, Deidara sucked the wound deeply, moaning happily as he took small mouthfuls of his blood down his throat. The sweetness overwhelmed him, the salt of his sweat and the smell of Itachi's mixed emotions of fear and intrigue. The venom from his fangs in a bite keeps wounds open while his saliva healed them like his blood. The wound didn't stay open long and too soon his mouth pulled no more and his tongue only pressed against new skin instead of the delicate crevice of flesh. A low whine bubbled up from his chest. He wanted more so badly he felt he would turn inside out from desire. The rush was amazing. He giggled quietly to himself as he laid back down, feeling the drug of Itachi's blood flooding his system like a high. He had patience to wait for Itachi to be willing to give more. He was a Master Vampire after all. Opening his eyes, he found the world wonderful. It's colors had magnified and it's edges sharp with life despite the purpose of this death room. This is what Itachi's blood did to him.

The brunette was staring at his hand in wonder, then at Deidara without disgust or fear, but intrigue. What had Samantha said that made him offer this gift?

"You look better now," Itachi said softly, flexing his fingers.

"Thank you," Deidara said, stretching himself out on his side.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"I told you: vampires don't have feelings, un."

"Right..."

The sticky buzz from Itachi's blood was enough to allow minimal movement, but not enough to function. He wanted to pounce and play with him. He was so thrilled that Itachi had come to him freely. He wanted to tackle the young man and roll around in the tangled sheets until Itachi's body heat warmed his own and they exhausted themselves from the drug of desire.

Itachi was amazed by the change in the blond. Just a few mouthfuls and already his skin looked healthier, his hair appeared less lank, and his eyes had shifted from milky blind and dilated in death to a strange clarity. He was giggling too. A strange bubble of laughter that shook his chest more then the sound implied. The brunette didn't understand why he had come here, why he had fed Deidara. Something about the way Sam had said that he hurt Deidara's feelings. Something about the way Deidara had ignored him lately. It made him realize he had been selfish. After years of being ignored, over looked in foster homes due to possible trauma and he pushed the first person to be nice to him away.

The blond was a vampire. Of course he would feed on him. Perhaps Deidara only knew one way to drink the blood of a stranger. Even he knew people were more receptive to strange and sensual things during sexual encounters with strangers. Strangers didn't mind grotesque fetishes. Strangers didn't judge. Strangers didn't talk. He hadn't cared before. He thought he would accept death if it came from the falsely frail looking blond with the shocking blue eyes and the crooked grin. He was wrong. He didn't want to die, and Deidara didn't want to kill him.

Taking a deep breath, he shifted on the bed, awkwardly reaching his arm around the limp body. He felt him still and raise his head to look back at him, but Itachi buried his face against his shoulder, hiding from the questioning look. This was all he was willing to do at the moment. Anything else would have to wait. It was late - or early - and Itachi's eyes grew heavy in the dark silence of the room. He slept with the cool form pressed against his chest, dreaming of a young boy chasing a girl over a green field, an old dog following after their sure footed steps loyally. They knew this path well despite their youth; their short legs carrying them quickly. Their laughter shrieking over the tall grass. As they reached the edge where the wild roses bloomed freely, they threw themselves under the thorns and whispered the secrets of the universe together. The boy looked up as if he knew he was watching and Itachi's dream eyes met the blue eyes of Deidara, sparkling mischievously at him. The girl faded into the ground, her arms still thick with baby fat grew ridged and course, her fine curls stretching out into roses. Her body changed into a rose bush as they watched. With tiny fingers caked in the dirt they had been crawling in, the boy Deidara reached out and plucked her eyes from the hollow groves that had once been her sockets and fed them to the dog who gulped them down then threw his head back to howl.

When Itachi opened his eyes again, those glittery eyes were staring at him, still mischievous but much older looking now. His arm was still slung lazily around Deidara's waist, but the blond was facing him now, his cool fingers brushing his cheeks gently. He realized that was what woke him.

"Good morning," Itachi said quietly, trying out his English as he reached up to rub his eyes.

"Good morning," Deidara whispered back. "I have to go. I need to feed, then help Rose."

Itachi sat up a little. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just her first time," Deidara said and used a word he didn't know, but had heard it before. He asked Deidara what it meant. Rose had said it to him that first night when she introduced herself. "Werewolf," Deidara repeated slowly, then translated the word for him. "Rose isn't human like the rest of my nest. She's here... I suppose you'd call it a scholarship, un. They're using my land for her change. You can come to see her off. She'd like that."

"You can ... feed off me... if it will be faster, so you can go," Itachi said quietly, biting the inside of his lip gently.

Deidara stared at him long enough for Itachi to begin to fidget and think he said something wrong. Was he pushing it? Trying too hard? He wanted to thank Deidara for what he was doing for him. How else could he? He was useless in any other form. Finally, Deidara smiled crookedly at him and placed a finger on his nose. "I have blood packets, but thank you Itachi, un," he said, leaning forward and gave Itachi's ear a gentle little nip that was strangely affectionate among the tangled sheets.

They were quite a number of people Itachi didn't know waiting in the grand entrance, Rose among them holding the hand of a strawberry blond woman. Studying her from behind Deidara, Itachi saw the little girl's face anxious, but set with determination. The muscles of her bare arms were tense and trembling, like a runner desperate for freedom. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes and accessories, just a plain green dress. The others regarded them as they descended. Itachi wasn't sure how, but he could tell as they grew closer that they were not human. Their eyes held a strangeness that reminded him of wild animals. They didn't look hostile, but something was so intense about them it made the fine hairs on his arms stand up a little.

"Thank you for lending us your grounds," one of the men said to Deidara. There was nothing physically spectacular looking about the man, but the way he stood and spoke made Itachi certain he was in charge. "This is a very important night for us."

"You're welcome," Deidara replied. He turned to Rose and grinned. "Good hunting, un." Deidara turned back to Itachi to explain. "Rose will Shift for the first time tonight. She will be allowed to hunt with her pack on the nights of the full moon until she's an adult, un. It is a very important night for a young wolf."

Rose looked to the stairs and gave him a small smile. Itachi, uncertain of what to do, quietly said, "ganbatte." Deidara translated it for them and Rose's smile grew as she tugged at the woman's arm and whispered something. The woman's sharply stressed features soften as she looked up to give him a smile.

"We have to wait inside until they're gone," Deidara told him as everyone headed out the door. "They're private people. Plus it's dangerous. A newly changed werewolf only knows it's own kind, un. Remember that. Rose adores you, but she may not be able to control herself for a few months… or even until she's an adult."

"Why are they using your land?" Itachi asked as the last of them disappeared into the darkness.

"Werewolves have their own territory just as real wolves, but there are things that hunt werewolves," Deidara said quietly. "Older wolves are harder to kill, so they attack their young. Not all wolf-children are born to the change. Some never do. Those that can are in danger, especially during their first change. These wolves territory overlaps my own, but they need permission to use it. Rose is safer here, because everyone requires my permission to enter the grounds. She can change without being scared of a Hunter. Plus there's lots of room to run here."

"Oh," Itachi murmured. They stood in silence for a long while until howls filled the air. Itachi had never heard a wolf howl in person before. The sound was almost musical, hanging in the air. He thought at first that the sound was sad, but it really wasn't. It made him smile a little, feeling like he could run over the landscape with them. "I always wondered why she ate so much when we went out," Itachi said quietly.

Deidara threw his head back and laughed. "Werewolves can eat a place to the ground." Reaching out, he reached for Itachi's hand, looking like the little teenager he was before he was changed. Seeing his eyes made Itachi remember his dream and wondered what that had been about. "Would you like to go to the city with me tonight, un?"

"Sure," Itachi replied, taking his outstretched hand. The blond surprised him by pulling him close and bolting away from the house. The wind whipped their hair back from their faces and Itachi had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep them from drying out. He wouldn't tell if they were flying or running, but when the wind stopped, he found them standing at the edge of the city. Itachi could only assume it was the same city they went to with the others. Itachi could see their reflection in the dirty window shop. The blond was holding him effortlessly, but it was comical to see. He was quite a bit taller than Deidara.

"You have a reflection," Itachi said, placing his feet happily down on solid ground.

Deidara gave him a toothy grin, his fangs peeking over his lips. "Stereotypes are amusing," he told him. "Come on."

Itachi followed after him, watching the ponytail he pulled his hair in swish with his steps. "Are you pretending?" he asked, frowning to himself as he stumbled over the correct English words to use. Deidara turned and look at him curiously and he felt his chest tighten nervously. "You are nice now... but when I first met you, you were... cruel. Which is the real Deidara?"

"Which do you want me to be?" Deidara asked, the side of his mouth quirking.

"The real Deidara." Itachi said stubbornly not backing down, even though his heart was pounding nervously.

"Everything you see is the real Deidara, un," the blond told him. He looked smug. That didn't make Itachi feel better.

"You told Sam about me." Itachi said as they stopped at a sandwich shop.

"Yes?" Deidara questioned, glancing at him then ordered in German. "Your English has gotten very good. I'm impressed at how fast you're learning it."

"Thank you," Itachi said, bowing his head. "It's really not that good yet, but it's easier because everyone is helping me practice. Why did you tell her?" He wasn't going to let Deidara change the subject so easily.

"I've been having difficulty finding information about what happened to you," Deidara began, slipping his hands into his back pocket and cocking his hips to the side. He switched to Japanese to explain, Itachi was grateful and sat down to eat his food while he listened. "I suspect supernatural, but that's even harder to research. Sam is my eyes in that sense. Her knowledge of various paranormal creatures and events are very broad. Why you were left alive baffles me. It sounds like magic, but you don't smell like magic."

"Oh... and she doesn't know?"

"She's still looking."

"Would anyone know?" Itachi asked, shoulders slumping a little as he looked down at his sandwich. "It was a long time ago."

"Sasori would," Deidara said, nodding as if he were assuring himself. "Probably. Definitely. At least he'd be able to offer a clue or something, but Sasori's favors don't come cheap and it's not money he wants. Advice: don't ever make a deal with him. He's crazy."

"You're crazy too."

"Absolutely," Deidara said, thankfully accepting his statement with amusement and not anger. "Sasori found me in an asylum after all, un."

Strangely, this fact didn't surprise Itachi at all. Deidara was young though - died young, how crazy was he? It was hard to imagine what life was like when Deidara was still alive, and Itachi briefly wondered what it was like to transfer eras. He wondered how Deidara reacted when Sasori found him. Would Deidara tell him? Probably not. "Lots of stores are ... open late here," he said changing the subject by fishing for English words to use.

"Vampires have been using this city for a long time. The city master before me lived here too. Humans forget why they keep their shops open late, un. Here," Deidara held the door of an electronic store open for him.

Itachi paused, staring at him warily. "Why are we here?"

"To get you a computer of your own," Deidara replied with a smirk. "Don't argue, just come on, un." He was nudged and prodded until he finally walked into the store. The fluorescent lights were overly bright in the store made him squint. There were many various electronics he recognized from the common stores from back home, but Deidara ignored it all and went to speak to a sales associate. Itachi wandered miserably through the store. He couldn't pay back Deidara for these things. It gave him an uncomfortable lump in his stomach and a wedge in his brain.

'Impossible...'

His hand lifted from an odd object he was about to examine and glanced around him. Deidara was still talking to the man a few aisles away and not paying attention to him. There was no one else in the store, but Itachi suddenly had the feeling of eyes on him. It wasn't a feeling of dread he normally felt when the sensation hit him, but still uncomfortable.

'It can't be...Uchiha...'

Frowning slightly, he turned to the window of the store. Someone was standing at the window watching him. Someone he didn't know, but the expression on the big man's face whispered recognition. "Deidara," Itachi said softly. Despite the blond's chattering, somehow he knew he would hear him. The man didn't seem threatening, but it gave him a strange feeling. He glanced over and saw the vampire staring down the stranger. Both didn't look pleased, but the stranger backed down first, slipping out of sight from the widow. A weight lifted off his chest and he hurried to the blond's side, nodding and okaying what Deidara had picked out for him. The exchange went unnoticed to the friendly salesman, Deidara never broke the conversation.

"He knew me," Itachi said quickly when they left, his new computer resting in a bag.

"I don't think so," Deidara assured him, hands tucked in his pockets again.

"He said my name."

"He was outside, un."

"I heard it in my head," Itachi insisted, growing angry at his dismissal. "He said 'Uchiha' and 'impossible'." He felt foolish saying it out loud, but he felt it was important. Deidara understood abnormal things. He didn't.

Deidara stopped and looked at him. He didn't laugh at or mock him. He just stared at him with those piercing blue eyes. "That man was a Hunter. Like the kind I told you about, but his kind hunt all sorts of supernatural creatures. Not just werewolves."

"How did he know me?"

Deidara shrugged in response. Very reassuring.

They were walking down a street lined with clothing stores now, their display lights showing off mannequins clothed in the late summer fashion. There were a few people walking around, some in pairs, others alone. Itachi noticed a few eyes glancing in their direction, the same sharpness that Deidara and Sasori had in their eyes. Vampires. But he didn't feel anything dangerous until they came to a cross walk. A terrible feeling spread into his mind. Run. Get away. It's not safe. RUN. Usually when he got the feeling it was towards a place, not a person, except when he first met Deidara. He hadn't gotten the feeling with him since. Now he didn't know where it was coming from, but the red flags flew up so suddenly that he stopped short for a moment. Deidara noticed and looked back at him with a curious expression on his face, which changed suddenly to a look of concern as he tilted his nose up to take a small sniff. Could he smell his sudden fear?

"Itachi," Deidara said softly. "Come here. Now."

Turning to face the blond, Itachi started to take a step closer to him when a sudden noise sounded from behind him. Within an eye blink, Itachi found himself kneeling on the ground with Deidara's arm around him, his head inches from the ground. His eyes lifted to the pale face and saw a small hole in the blond's forehead. Muscles worked under the skin and with a tiny clink a piece of metal fell to the sidewalk between them. It was a bullet. It was gunfire. Before those facts could solidify in his brain for him to panic, the ground was gone and Deidara was tucking him safely behind him, Itachi's back pressed securely against a wall.

"Bullets don't work on a Vampire," Deidara said coldly. Around Deidara's body, Itachi could see the other side of the street where the stranger from the window was standing, the barrel of the fired gun aimed at them.

The man replied to Deidara too quickly for Itachi to catch, but he was arguing angrily, pointing at Itachi while he did so. Deidara growled that seemed to resonate from his chest, far too deep and dangerous for such a small body. There was a crowd gathering and by the hungry lights of their eyes, Itachi could tell that they were vampires. All of them angry, their intention to kill so strong that it made Itachi's legs grow weak in fear. He pushed back against the wall as much as he could staying behind Deidara.

Finally the blond said something slow enough for Itachi to catch. "This is my city. Do you want to die? Do you want war? No law has been broken except by you for firing at me with no cause, un," his voice was cold and as terrible as his growl. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was passing through," the man said, just as cold, but his voice lacked the feral anger Deidara's had. "What is your business with him?"

"I would like that question answered from you," the blond snapped. "I am the City Master, un. Answer, or you'll eat with Vampires tonight."

"I am under protection of the Hunters, you can't kill me-"

"You shot at me and my own, I would consider that you starting it, un."

"Provoked," the man glared, pointing his gun from Deidara to Itachi, but to indicate, not threaten. "You have him."

"You know him?" At Deidara's inquiry, the man clamped his mouth shut and glared at the blond. When he received no answers, Deidara glanced at Itachi. "He wants to take you," he told him in Japanese. "I believe he thinks I've taken you against your will, un."

Itachi stared at him, wondering briefly if he should remind Deidara that he somewhat was here against his will, but he didn't want to complicated the situation anymore then it was. He also wondered if Deidara would actually let him go. Did he want to go? He remembered what happened earlier that day and swallowed heavily. "I don't want to go," he said, certainty in his voice.

"Leave my city," Deidara told the man, the authority in his voice was astounding for someone who looked like they hadn't quite hit puberty yet. "Now, and I will forget you shot me with a bullet meant for a wolf, who are also under my protection here."

The man hesitated then took his eyes off the blond to look directly at the brunette. "Your name is Itachi, isn't it? Itachi Uchiha."

Deidara's head turned slightly to look at him. He felt no pull from his eyes, something he'd worked out was an attempt at mind control, which didn't affect him strongly, but Deidara wasn't trying. The vampire was giving him a choice in a confusing situation. That feeling in the store had been real. This man knew him. He knew his name, even his last name. Did he know who he was? Did he know other things? Could he give him answers? It was possible, but that didn't mean it was safe. The stranger had shot Deidara with no warning; Itachi was certain he could have been hit if Deidara had only moved out of the way, instead of moving both of them at once. "I want to leave," he said quietly to Deidara, feeling foolishly like a child as he spoke. "I want to go back to the mansion, please."

The muscles in Deidara's face twitched slightly, a tiny glimmer of pleasure shining in his eyes before he turned back to the man. "I am not starting a war because of you. You have one hour to leave the city unharmed before I announce the break of treaty and have you hunted," he gave the man a devilish grin. No doubt Deidara would enjoy that hunt. The man seemed to understand this as well, but said nothing in reply except to glance at the crowd of figures around them. "My word," Deidara said. "One hour." His eyes swept across the gathering, a silent message being passed with just a look. Then he turned back to Itachi and slid his arms around his waist. An instant later, the wind was whipping passed him with intense ferocity as Deidara ran. He kept running with Itachi's arms locked tightly around his shoulders until they were once against at the huge mansion. Until they were behind the painting of Sasori and safe on the plush comforter of Deidara's bed.

Itachi sat among the pillows, as far from the door as he could, with his back to the wall. It was dark but he could see Deidara's eyes gleaming faintly as he paced the room angrily, though there was no light to reflect them. "What was that?" he asked quietly, folding his legs under himself.

Deidara turned to look at him, eyes huge in his head. "I don't know."

"He knew me."

The blond was silent for a moment, then there was a sudden shift on the bed as Deidara crawled closer to him. He felt his head nestling against him then rest on his lap, fingers clutching the fabric of his jeans, still angry. Perhaps he was unsure as Itachi was.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Itachi had long since gotten use to the sight of dark clouds and stars and lights filling in unrecognizable cities below, but he found himself still staring out the window. Where were they going? What language would he have to learn phrases for? He had stayed three months in Deidara's mansion in Germany and spoke enough 'caveman' German and English to survive, so long as no one said anything relatively complicated. With Deidara's bemused permission, he packed a phrasebook and dictionary of English from Japanese from the library with his clothing in the sturdy black luggage Deidara had gotten him. Rose lay on his bed with her tiny bare feet swinging above her as he packed, commenting on what he should take. She never got to travel, she explained, due to the laws among wolves unless she was forfeiting her place in the pack. Not, at least, until she was grown. Both were disappointed to learn the other had no idea where he was going, only that it was just himself and Deidara traveling together.<p>

The flight was only a few hours, but Deidara had been absorbed in the movie since they sat down and offered no explanation to their trip. Italy had been posted on his itinerary; one question answered at least. He wanted to talk to the blond, but didn't want to bother him after he had grumbled over the announcement interruptions to his movies. What were they doing in Italy, he wondered.

They landed in a city called "Rome," which he had heard of in history classes back in Japan. Deidara had him chase down their bags, the blond's psychedelic colors much more noticeable then his own. Who chased his bags down when he was traveling alone? He wondered briefly as he lugged them over to Deidara. The taxi drove the through an artificially lit city, but Itachi didn't pay attention. He had his nose buried in his phrase book.

The hotel only had one bed, of course. Itachi had to cringe at it slightly as Deidara continued to mess with his tablet, ignoring the brunette as he sat down awkwardly on the sofa.

"Why are we here?" Itachi finally asked, as the silence grew uncomfortable even for him.

"Work," was Deidara's short reply.

Eyes dropping to the floor, Itachi only nodded and settled back against the stiff hotel sofa. He didn't want to just be a bag carrier or a food bank. The others had jobs, why couldn't he have one too? Maybe he was too new. Jack had been there the shortest before him. Deidara's blood slowed their aging. Jack had been with them for 15 years, but still looked the same age as Itachi. He regulated the internal affairs and communicated with other cities. Kit handled the money, all the accounting and income from tributes. Apparently as a City Master, Deidara received money like taxes for living in his realm or passage through. The money came in different forms and currencies. With the werewolves, they were buying good faith and services. Deidara, Grey had explained to him, was crazy but smart. He was rarely home, something that was looked down on in a City Master, but got things done efficiently and had the respect of the vampires here.

"I have a meeting with the City Master," Deidara explained, flipping the soft rubber protection over the screen of his tablet. "I'd like you to stay here, un... I don't know how this meeting will go, and I will be outnumbered. You'll be safe here. Order some delivery. It'll be good practice for your English. Just tell the front desk to put it on the hotel tab." He gave him a bright smile as if that would make him happy and wrote down the hotel name and address for him.

"You're leaving me alone?" Itachi asked, slightly surprised by this. He hadn't been alone since that man had fired a bullet at Deidara. Someone had been there. Always. He hadn't had time alone to relax.

"Yes," Deidara said, giving him an odd look. "You'll be safe here, un. I gave you a cell phone. You can call me any time." Itachi gave a small smile and nodded slightly. Deidara thought he was upset about being left alone, where it was the opposite. "I will call you if I will not be back by sunrise." Jacket on, Deidara gave him a bright smile and left with a smart snap of the hotel door. The brunette listened for a few moments, but didn't hear a single sound and no one came back.

Exhaling, he leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes, feeling every ounce of tension seeping from his body. The silence wasn't the empty horror that the mansion had sometimes, but the quiet relaxing quiet that his empty dorm room back in Tokyo had (when his dorm mate was out). Getting up, he moved to his suitcase and set it down on the bed so he could put his clothes away. On the small table by the door was a phone and several menus which he took with him back to the sofa and examined them. He was pleased that he could read most of the printed material and began scrutinizing which place to order from. Calling the restaurant was an experience. The language in Rome was Italian, which he hadn't learned, so he had to first ask for someone who spoke English before slowly ordering his food and telling them where to deliver the food. When he hung up, he tried not to feel proud of himself just yet. He'd know for certain if he got his English correct when his food arrived.

Opening his laptop, he turned it on and waited patiently for it to start up. He was grateful for all the things Deidara gave him, but sometimes it was just too much. He suspected Deidara was sorely disappointed in him. Maybe the blond thought he'd be just like the humans back in Germany. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he looked at the programs that had been left open since he'd last closed his screen. His studies and email window. Rose had sent him an email, as did Grey and Sam. It made him smile a little to see that they had taken time to contact him. Rose was asking for a present and pictures; Sam and Hans wished him a good trip and a warning against the other vampires in Rome. _'Do what Deidara tells you!'_ Sam wrote, _'he won't let anyone hurt you.'_

He decided to email them back after something interesting happened and instead made a new window to research the city. Of course he knew of the city from world history classes, but he had other things to study at the time as well. He was just starting to read about the gods and goddesses when the phone in the hotel rang. The front desk informed him that his food had arrived. Itachi told them, as instructed, to put it on the room's tab and they assured him someone would bring his food up immediately. He had a brief moment of worry while waiting. What if the person bringing it up wasn't safe? What if it was a vampire and would bite him? What if it was the man with the gun?

Sighing with self-irritation, he opened the door when the smart knock sounded. There was a young woman there dressed in a white button down shirt, a black skirt that ended just above her knees with heeled pumps on her feet. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity and in her hands was a crisp white bag with what he assumed was his order. The curious look lasted only a brief second before she smiled politely at him. "Hello," she greeted. "I've brought your delivery."

"Thank you," he replied, relieved she spoke to him in English and not Italian. He took the bag from her and set it on the small table where the phone was. She was still standing there when he turned to her, peering nonchalantly into the room. They stared at each other a few seconds longer then was socially comfortable, the girl coughed awkwardly. "Am I supposed to give you something?" Itachi asked, wondering why she was still there.

She giggled, the awkwardness evaporating as she seemed to understand his lack of understanding social conduct here. "Usually, if you're pleased with my service," she replied. "Do they not tip where you're from?"

"No," Itachi said. "I thought that was just for restaurants." Deidara hadn't said anything about this.

"Well, in hotels you give tips too," she explained. "But don't worry about it. I'll let you slide, this time." She gave him a friendly wink, and he found himself smiling back at her. "Enjoy your dinner; please call the front desk if you need anything."

Itachi watched her close the door with a thoughtful look on her face. Interesting. The thought of tipping someone for doing their job was strange to him. In Japan, there was no tipping at restaurants or hotels or anywhere really, but apparently it was a normality in other parts of the world. He would have to ask Deidara to leave him some paper money so he could give it to the service workers. Turning his attention back to his dinner, he was pleased to see that everything in the back was what he ordered. Bringing the bag to the desk, he laid out his meal and began to eat the array of strange foreign food. He enjoyed it all.

He moved to sit close to the window after his meal and picked up his book again. It was like a long vacation, but he was still studying. Casual studying though. But when would he put the things he was learning to work? If Deidara kept this up, never.

Around 4AM, his phone began to jingle and he didn't have to look at the screen to know who it was. "Not going to be back tonight?" he said into the phone, propping his book upside down on his knee.

"Hello, how's your day been? I'm glad. I'm fine, thanks. Mine's been productive, but I'm still working, un," Deidara's sarcastic voice came from the other end, before he hung up.

Sighing quietly, he held the phone away from his ear and waited until it began to ring again a minute or two later. He didn't say anything, but waited for Deidara to speak. "Did you eat?" the blond said, less sarcastic this time.

"Yes," Itachi replied. "I ordered delivery."

"Good," Deidara said. Itachi could almost see him giving a smart nod. "Get some rest tonight, you should go explore."

"I plan to," he said. It felt really awkward talking to him. He couldn't relax at all without the others humans around. He'd made friends with them; Deidara was just the principle of the school.

Deidara seemed to sense this because he didn't answer for several breaths. "Good. Don't forget to take that card I gave you so you can buy things, un. There's no cap on it, buy as much as you want. And there's a necklace in the small table by the phone. Wear it when you go out. Have fun."

"Alright," he nodded, though Deidara couldn't see. "Don't forget to eat too." He swallowed a little and looked out the window. He hoped Deidara didn't bring someone to the hotel to eat, Itachi didn't think he could handle something like that.

"Good night, Itachi," the blond said, his voice almost forced polite before hanging up. 

* * *

><p>Alone for the entire afternoon, Itachi went out on the town, happily exploring the city of Rome in the sunlight. He had the credit card tucked deep into his jacket pocket, his wallet in his back pocket. Safety first. This wasn't his money and he wasn't going to risk losing it. After stopping for a small crepe for lunch, Itachi wandered around the tourist area - at least, he assumed it was a tourist area, as there were people of all different ethnicity and they were dressed in awkward white shoes and held cameras.<p>

He slipped in with a group of Japanese tourists, trying to act inconspicuous. The leader didn't seem to be paying much attention anyway and everyone else was too busy taking pictures. It was amazing to be around people chattering in Japanese again. Even in this unfamiliar city, their voices brought a heartsick comfort to him. He listened to the people around him and the group leader chattering away about pillars, gods, goddesses, jet lag and food. When he grew bored, he slipped away and looked for a restaurant to get a snack.

When he was there, he ran into another group of tourists who spoke German together and he got a chance to practice his German with them as they debated what to get for lunch. He settled on a simple spaghetti plate and found an empty chair on the patio where he could sit and people watch. All the varieties of language swirled around him soon became background noise as he just watched. All these different kinds of people. What were they doing? Were they here for a school event, or was it a vacation they saved up for with friends? Did they know there were werewolves inspiring to be fashion designers? Or that vampires lurked at night?

He was about to reach for the book he had brought with him when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd watching him. It wasn't one he'd personally been introduced to, but it was someone he'd noticed quite a few times that day, but had marked off as one of the random tourists. Not so now. He sat up straighter and stared right back, something Rose had taught him werewolves do to tell the other to back off, until the man looked away (as Rose said they usually would) and seemed to decide to approach him.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked before the stranger could say anything, placing his fork down on the table.

The man smiled apologetically and ducked his head a little. "I'm sorry, it must seem quite suspicious," he said. "I saw you in the crowd of tourists and something about you... ah-" the man shook his head. "Do you belong to someone?"

The question made Itachi blink. "Excuse me?" he asked, unsure if he'd heard the English correctly or not.

"Do you belong to someone?" the man repeated. "Did you come here with someone?"

"Yes, I came with someone," Itachi said almost cautiously, frowning again. Thoughts of serial killers ran through his head.

"A... special _kind_ of someone?" the man asked, obviously skirting around the word he wanted to use. When Itachi, not liking this type of word game, didn't answer, the stranger's dark eyes seemed to shift over him, resting finally on the necklace that Deidara had instructed him to wear. "You're here with Deidara."

Itachi looked down at the necklace he couldn't see well resting on his collar bones and touched it. His look seemed to show that he didn't understand, so the man elaborated. "That necklace... it shows you belong to someone already. Deidara, right? I heard he was back in town and it looks like his design."

"Who are you?" the brunette asked, dropping his hand away from the jewelry piece.

"May I sit?" the man questioned towards the chair across from Itachi. Without waiting, he took the seat and folded his hands on the table top. "I'm a friend of Deidara's. He asked me to-"

"Check up on me," Itachi finished, his eyes darkening. Of course he wasn't going to be left on his own like he thought.

"You don't seem too pleased," the man stated the obvious with a knowing smile. "Vampires are like that. You know, can't hold it against them. They think us humans are too fragile to take care of ourselves, and since they can't do it for us during the day, they do their best."

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I belong to another vampire," the man explained casually. "My mistress is having a difficult time and so Deidara's taken me under his wing for the time being. The two of them were close."

"Difficult time?" the question came out before Itachi could stop it.

"Yes... even vampires can sometimes obtain physical and mental issues, just in different ways then we do." The smile on the man's face seemed sad. "You may call me 'Tal'... my given name may be difficult to pronounce. You are Itachi? Deidara forgot to mention what you looked like, so I apologize for my staring. I was trying to sense Deidara on you, but you've suppressed it well. Deidara's power is strong as a Master; you must be a powerful Human Servant."

Itachi had no idea what that was, or what it meant. He kept his face as blank as possible, pretending he knew. He stared down at his spaghetti and changed the subject. "I appreciate you coming to check on me, but I don't need your help. I haven't had time by myself in a long time, and if it's the same to you, I'd like to make the best of it," he kept his eyes focused on the plate as intently as he could, forceful but polite with his words.

There was a long silence on the other end before Tal finally shifted to rise. "I understand," he said as he placed something smartly - a card - on the table. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, even if it's a question."

Itachi watched him go carefully, waiting until he had disappeared around the corner to look back at his food. He suddenly found himself less motivated and lacking in an appetite. It annoyed him greatly that Deidara was checking up on him. What dangers were there during the day with all these people around? Other than every day dangers that lacked the supernatural horror. Maybe those were the things Deidara was worried for, but Itachi was certain he could take care of himself. He had been for quite some time before the blond showed up, after all. With a heavy sigh, he forced himself to eat his meal, not wanting to waste food he wasn't paying for and wandered back to the hotel, not bothering to do anything else, even though the sun was still relatively high in the sky.

"You're unhappy with me, un," Deidara said suddenly, startling him from his book. The blond had returned that night, but hadn't mentioned anything to him about the stranger Tal, or really anything other than a 'hello'. He'd been lounged on the bed playing with his tablet for the past few hours; the brunette had simply gone back to his book. Looking at him now, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands placed over his ankles, Itachi was startled by how young he looked at the moment. Despite his youthful appearance, the blond always seemed older and often times threatening; now he didn't look old or threatening at all. Sam's words returned to him about Vampires changing too young, how their minds don't age from the time of their death. Fifteen was very young.

Setting his bookmark into the spine of the book, Itachi closed it as a gesture to show the blond that he had his attention. What would he say? What was there to say? It wasn't that he was unhappy, but... he wasn't happy. Sure he was happy when he was exploring, but it was when he was alone. He took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts to explain. "You're ... stopped," he finally replied, earning a confused look from the blond. "You're always the same age, have had years to do anything you want. Same with the others."

"I've offered you a place with us," Deidara replied, brows creased with a frown of confusion. "You won't age either."

"It's not just that," Itachi said quietly. "Everyone has a duty... a job and a purpose for you. I'm just ... here. And I'm never alone anymore."

"You're safe," Deidara said, sounding pleased with this.

"I'm bored," Itachi finally got out. That really was it. He'd been fishing for the right word. If he dug down into the thick of it, that was the heart of it. "I have no purpose. Before you came, I had a goal. I was working hard to achieve that goal. To get back on my feet, to be able to live without the help of the government. Now I don't have that... I don't know what to do with myself. I have no purpose except to be your food. You get mad when I say that," he added when Deidara opened his mouth to speak, "but I don't see why else I'm here. And on top of that, I never have any time to myself anymore. Someone is always there. I like… being alone."

Deidara closed his mouth and stared at him with slow blinking eyes. Itachi stubbornly held his gaze, not backing down. Finally the blond's posture slumped and he looked away. "I enjoy your company, un," the blond said, unfolding his legs into the other direction, fingers picking at a loose thread on the comforter.

"I must disappoint you then," Itachi said, watching him tear the thread. When the blond didn't seem to know how to reply, Itachi sighed and picked up his book again.

"I think you'd enjoy it more if you stopped thinking so negatively, un."

"You kidnapped me and dragged me around doing what you wanted to me until you got back to your other people."

"Why are you so hung on that?" Deidara yelled, angrily standing up. "You came willingly. I could have killed you and no one would miss you, un!"

"So why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to!" Deidara yelled, throwing a pillow - the closest thing to him - angrily at the wall. Itachi watched him, silently amazed at the change. He didn't want to anger him too much, the warning on the last night in Greece was still fresh in his mind, but the blond was legitimately throwing a tantrum. "Why do you ask so many questions?" the blond was demanding, foot stomping and everything.

"I thought you liked that about me," Itachi questioned.

"You don't ask the right ones, un! I don't treat you badly! I give you things, I take you places, I keep you safe, un! I haven't had my way with you - like I could!" There went the end table.

"Calm down," Itachi said softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I am calm!"

"No, you're not."

"Who cares? I can do what I want!"

"They'll throw us out if you break anything else," Itachi said, keeping his voice calm and steady. That seemed to be logical to Deidara because he threw himself on the bed with his back to him. Itachi sighed. "Throwing a tantrum won't get what you want." Deidara's reply was just an animalistic growl that held no danger in it and only made Itachi roll his eyes a little. "I just want a purpose, Deidara. That's all. I just don't understand why you have me here; the only thing I can think of is food, but you get pissed when I saw that," he repeated.

"Of course!" the blond snapped.

"What do you want of me?"

"I want you to stop acting like a prisoner!" he turned to face him. "Why can't you enjoy yourself?"

"I just told you, weren't you listening?"

"Course I was, un," Deidara growled.

"No, you weren't," Itachi said. "Don't do that, you'll tear the blanket."

Deidara released the hold on the blankets and folded his arms haughtily. "Why won't you just be happy?"

"You can't just make someone be happy."

"Everyone else is happy."

"I'm not like them."

"I've noticed!"

"So you are disappointed."

Deidara growled at him again and flopped down on the bed facing away from him again. A teenager tantrum with a monster's claws. A few weeks ago, Deidara had returned to the mansion and destroyed half the lounging area in rage before Kit calmed him down. She'd talked to him calmly and got him to sit down and she rubbed his shoulder gently. Moving to sit down on the bed behind the blond, Itachi reached out and awkwardly pat his back. "Deidara... I had someone shoot at me, water creatures tried to drown me, vampires have bitten me, I've been uprooted and am still ... adjusting," Itachi said softly. "It's not your fault, even though you did... most of it. I haven't been happy in a long time. It's just taking me longer to be content with change. You aren't always easy to be around. I don't know how you can expect me to be happy or content after you ... made sure I knew I had to do what you said." He removed his hand then and tucked it into his lap.

Deidara finally rolled over to look at him, eyes guarded, but still young and upset. His mind was that of a boy, not an older Vampire. He looked annoyed and upset at the same time, unsure of what to make of the situation. "I don't understand you, un," Deidara muttered quietly. "Anyone else would be happy."

"I told you, I'm not like-"

"I heard you!" Deidara snapped again.

"Were you happy?" Itachi asked when a few moments of silence passed. "When Sasori took you."

The question seemed to take Deidara by surprise, and he looked at him a long while, long enough for Itachi to think he wouldn't answer, but he finally did. "Sasori is different from me. His bite doesn't make the body react pleasantly. It hurts as much as being bitten should, sometimes even more. That's why he's called 'Sasori', un. He thought the name suited him." A frown crossed his face when he read the look on Itachi's face as he translated. "Sasori didn't uproot me. Not at first. He had followers then, he brought them to where I was to let them feed and also to teach. Sasori likes studying science and the biology of the body. Vampire's venom gives pleasure while saliva closes up the wounds. If they didn't die from shock, they were useful." Itachi felt his stomach churn slightly. "I was useful," Deidara smirked after a pause for effect. "He took me after people began to suspect something and changed me after I tried to run away. Now he can't feed from me anymore." Deidara put on a slightly smug expression, but behind it, Itachi thought Deidara looked sad.

"You liked him," Itachi said, tilting his head to look at him.

"I understand him," Deidara corrected.

"It's more than that," Itachi whispered under his breath, unsure if this was uncharted waters. "I'm not stupid."

Deidara stared at him for a long time, blinking slowly out of habit of appearing human. "No, you're not. You're not." He played with a strand of his hair. "I guess he's my friend." The blond used a Japanese word for 'friend' that surprised him. A good friend. A close friend. A soul mate and eternal friend. "We lived together a long time. I guess it was easier to get along then fight all the time." He was talking as if it was nothing, but Itachi could see it was more. When he explained it before he claimed it was the blood, it made him wonder if it was more too it. What exactly did the blood do?

Instead of asking, he decided to change the subject. "Did you send someone to spy on me?" he asked, shifting to rest against the pillows and headboard.

"Spy on you?" Deidara's eyes became wide and innocent, but Itachi gave him a frown and he pursed his lips to a pout. "Tal is nice. You didn't like him?"

"I don't like being spied on," Itachi said. "I was enjoying my alone time."

"It's dangerous out there," the blond replied. "And I thought you'd like him."

"It's dangerous everywhere," he mumbled to his lap. "I made sure I was back home before the sun went down. And I didn't dislike him, I just don't like that you don't trust me to be on my own."

"There's dangerous things out there during the day, un."

"You leave the others on their own, don't you worry about them?"

"Of course, but they're older then you," Deidara replied, folding his arms. "They've been taking care of themselves in this world a lot longer. There's a lot you have to learn."

Exhaling in a disappointed manner, Itachi slid down on the bed further and slipped under the covers. This was going nowhere; he might as well get some sleep. Small fingers scratched gently at his back after the silence had gone on enough that he'd been about to drift off. Hoping he'd be left alone, he didn't acknowledge them, but the scratching turned into tugging and the tugging turned into Deidara's body crawling under the covers with him to lounge on top of him.

"What'd you do today?" he asked, cuddling against his back.

"Went sightseeing, got dinner," Itachi mumbled, willing himself to fall asleep.

Deidara's cold fingers slid up under his shirt, causing him to shiver gently. This was going to go too far if he didn't stop, so he pulled something randomly out of his head. "What is a human servant?" he asked, pulling the blankets tighter around himself.

"Hn," the blond's tone was displeased, giving Itachi a sliver of triumphant hope. "They are humans who have a special connection to a vampire."

A special connection. Itachi's brows furrowed softly. What type of connection? Why did that man think that he was a human servant? "Am I your human servant?" he questioned. It seemed like something important that he should have been told.

"Human servants are rare, Tal is my friend's," Deidara continued. "He's over a hundred years old I believe. His master calls herself Kali, after the Hindu goddess. They lived together for a long time, but she became Bloodstarved and it's safer for her to be alone until she recovers."

"What happens when someone's Bloodstarved?" Itachi asked after an annoyed grunt when Deidara ignored his question.

"It means they can't control their thirst," the blond told him, nuzzling his nose against his ear. "She was scared she would hurt Tal, so she left him in my care, un. He stays here and does politics." He huffed in his ear. "I hate politics."

Making a small noise, Itachi drew the covers tighter around him. "I'm tired," he muttered, trying to roll away from the blond. Deidara didn't say anything, but sighed quietly and pulled his mouth away from his ear. He heard the vampire mutter under his breath if he was still angry at him or not, but Itachi didn't answer him. A small noise came out of the blond, but it was barely audible even at the close range they were in. The walking he'd done was catching up to him and despite the frustrations he has with Deidara, he did enjoy himself today. As he was drifting off to sleep, he thought he heard Deidara whispering something to him, but he couldn't grasp at awareness long enough to hear what it was.

"Itachi...Itachi..."

The sound of his name pulled him from the dreamland he was in. The room was dark as he opened his sleep blurred eyes, the only light coming from the tiny nightlight from the open bathroom door, casting eerie shadows where its weak orange light couldn't reach. The clock on the nightstand read 9:00AM. Turning around, he blinked sleepily at Deidara who was still lying against him, still as death. The blond's eyes were closed and even in the dim lighting, he could see the shallowness of his face. The blond must have woken him up, but before he could ask, he heard another lighter sound. Deidara's phone was buzzing on the other side of the bed.

"Please answer the phone," Deidara whispered hoarsely.

Nodding sleepily, Itachi twisted to reach over and picked up the phone. As he lay back down on the bed, Deidara's head shifted to rest on his shoulder, eyes cracking open slightly to watch. "Hello?" Itachi said into the phone.

"Hello. Is your master present?" the voice on the other end questioned.

"Yes," Itachi said, after Deidara gave a small nod.

"Please apologize to your master for the lateness of the hour. His presence is ... requested in court tomorrow." Itachi glanced down at the blond to make sure he had heard what was said, but then the voice continued, causing a chill to go down his spine. "So is yours, Itachi."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>He tried to go back to sleep. He really did. His body was still exhausted, but his mind was wild with thoughts. This court. It was a Vampire court. What else would it be? He'd never been around many vampires before. Even the ones living in Deidara's mansion kept a wide berth and he only saw them from a distance. And Deidara... well he did trust Deidara, he supposed. For some strange reason he couldn't place. The blond was still lying on the bed, but his eyes were wide open now and watching him closely.<p>

"I... I'm going to take a bath," Itachi told him, pushing himself off the bed and going into the bathroom. He needed to be alone for a while, especially since he was possibly going to die in a few hours. Or something worse.

Stripping out of his clothes, he sat on the plush bathroom rug while he waited for the water to fill the tub. He did not like vampires. The werewolves were okay, but the vampires, not so much. So far all of them were pushy and arrogant, selfish and hungry. He really didn't understand them, and he really didn't want to go. What would they do to him? What did they want?

"Itachi..." Startled, Itachi tugged his towel over himself and turned his head to the door. Deidara was leaning against the door, jaw set and muscles tense. He was forcing himself to move in the daylight.

"You should be laying down," Itachi said, wrapping the towel around himself so he could stand up. The blond was looking more through him then at him, focusing on staying on his feet. Swallowing quietly, Itachi went over to him and slid his arm around Deidara's torso to support him and lower him to the floor against the bathtub where he pointed. The brunette waited a few minutes for Deidara to explain himself, but he stayed silent so Itachi finally sighed and slipped into the tub as discretely as he could.

After several minutes of silence between them, Deidara finally turned his head to rest it against the side of the tub, some of his long bangs trailing to touch the water by his arm. "I know you're scared, un," Deidara voice was cracked and whispered. "I wont let anything happen to you."

Not let anything happen to him. For all his faults, Deidara was persistent with keeping him safe. He didn't understand the official business of the vampires; perhaps he would learn today. Hopefully not the hard way. "Will Tal be there?" he asked softly, stretching his legs out under the water.

"Yes," Deidara replied.

He had been rude to him yesterday, but he would apologize to him as soon as they met again. "Am I in trouble?" he asked quietly.

"No," the blond shifted again, twisting to face him, his hand reaching out to touch his cheek. Itachi hadn't noticed when he woke up, but Deidara's skin had been warm. Now his fingers were cold again. "You've done nothing wrong, un."

"Did you do something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Don't worry about it, un," he said smiling at him.

That was a yes. What was it? Why did he have to come too? "Do you need to eat before we go?"

"No, I'll be fine," Deidara told him, hand dropping to the side of the tub, fingers dipping in the water limply. "I just don't want you to worry, un."

"I'll try," he said quietly, slipping deeper into the water. 

* * *

><p>He should have eaten. It was a mistake not to, but he could feel how nervous Itachi was and didn't want to put him through a feeding. Stupid of him.<p>

Deidara played with his hair as the taxi drove the two of them through the streets. Itachi chosen nice looking clothes, but the blond made him change from slacks to jeans. The brunette had argued that most people dressed up to go to court, but Deidara had told him not to. He wasn't after all; dressed in faded jeans, and an old band t shirt Deidara wasn't going to attempt to make an impression. Something Sasori and he always agreed on: impressions were for the weak minded.

The redhead wouldn't have approved of following the Court's rules either, but Deidara had his reasons. He wasn't content with living in a barren desert wasteland where the only method of arrival was a two day chopper ride, or a five day run for a vampire. Both methods ensured that the only type of person who may accidentally happen on the redhead's little oasis was a human that would not pose any threat and would be a delicious snack. Sasori liked being left alone, Deidara did not. He liked his mansion and the city surrounding it, so he would put up with the court.

Of course, he knew why they were being called. It was annoying and frustrating to have to deal with. Why they hadn't brought it up when he was there yesterday made no sense, but he supposed they wanted a chance to see Itachi for themselves. Taking Itachi from Japan without consulting with the Master Vampire of Tokyo was technically illegal in the vampire world, but Deidara was still irritated that the Master hadn't greeted him on arrival, so he could just kiss his-

"Do I need to say anything specific?" Itachi's voice interrupted his mental rant. His eyes were watching him from the other side of the car, composed and no longer showing nervousness.

"Nah, just be natural," Deidara assured him. "They'll probably like you a lot more than they like me, un." He snickered quietly, and shifted to cross his legs loosely.

The drive was not a very long one, ending at the Collusium. Deidara got out and led a bewildered looking Itachi to a side alley with an entrance that went underground to the waterway systems where two guards waited. They looked at Deidara with sharp eyes that shifted to hungry when they turned to Itachi. To his credit, Itachi didn't shrink away from their gaze. "We're invited," Deidara said smugly, drawing their attention back to him. "No welcoming, un?"

"You're expected," replied one of them, stepping aside to allow them to go through.

"Obviously," the blond said, showing his teeth to them. He handed them a small overnight bag and leading Itachi again. The brunette was eyeing the area, taking note of everything. The hallways, where they turned, the decorations... the fact that most likely no one above knew that this fancy place was directly under them. He was a smart human, that's why Deidara liked him so much.

They passed several more beings, stepped down several more staircases before they reached the double doors that would open to the main hall. Itachi was even expressioned through it all, appearing more curious than nervous. Thoughtful, as though he were conversing in his head with himself. He didn't know it, but he was acting quite well for not knowing what part he was playing. Tal was waiting for them at the doors, nodding his head politely at them and reaching out to shake their hands.

"I'm sorry I was rude yesterday," Itachi said before either of them could speak.

Tal smiled at him and gave Itachi's hand a small squeeze. "That's alright, I understand why you were frustrated," he said calmly. "If you need anything, please feel free to ask me."

Itachi thanked him as the blond threw open both the doors dramatically, grinning sadistically as the people within startled a little, turning to see who had intruded. "Good evening," he said to them, sauntering in with the two humans behind him. "I heard you wanted to see me, un. It's been so long after all. Eighteen hours is such a lifetime. Whatever will you do when I leave the city, un."

The vampires sitting at the tables looked both annoyed and amused at his rudeness, but no one said a thing. The most of the other vampires were not as powerful as he was and wouldn't speak up. He felt Itachi's eyes on him, disproving of the rudeness, but also not saying anything. The five most powerful got up and moved to the center of the room and the tallest spread his arms wide. "Hello Deidara," he said, smiling wide enough to show his teeth. "Welcome back to our humble abode. We have indeed missed you greatly."

"I'm sure you have," Deidara said, using English instead of Italian so Itachi could understand. "And you've also requested my Itachi, un." He gave the man a crude smile and got straight to the point. "What do you want with him?"

The vampire looked at him intently, then continued in Italian. "We wanted to meet him. You and your maker are known for your picky tastes; and a human servant no less. Of course we would want to see him."

"Well, you've seen him," Deidara grumbled in English. "If that's all, I'm going to take him back to the hotel so he can get a good night sleep and enjoy the rest of his stay in Rome. It's his first time here after all."

He turned to go, but one of the woman stepped down from her position to reach for Itachi. "You're first time? Welcome to Rome!" she said, but Deidara stopped her with his arm from getting too close. He gave her a sharp look to tell her to keep her distance from the brunette.

"She's pleased this is your first time to Rome," he told Itachi.

"Thank you," Itachi said, smiling at her. But it was forced.

"Do you like it?" she asked him.

"Yes, it's a nice city," Itachi told her. His eyes met Deidara's, unsure of what to do.

"Don't you miss Tokyo?" the female vampire to the left of the first speaker asked in English.

And here we get to it. Deidara's eyes narrowed sharply as he looked behind him. Itachi's eyes widened slightly as if he understood the danger laced under her seemingly innocent question. Maybe not entirely, but partially. "No," Itachi said with a shake of his head.

"Not at all?" the vampire asked. "Deidara has taken you from your home where you grew up."

"He didn't take me," Itachi said calmly. "I chose to go."

"Did you know it was illegal for a vampire to take a human from another vampire's territory?" she asked, shifting to lounge on a stone bench.

"As I said, I wasn't taken," Itachi reminded her. The court looked amused by Itachi's answers and Deidara had to smirk a bit. Itachi was answering cleverly, but politely. He was also better at lying then Deidara thought. Though if he was the one arguing, he wouldn't have said he had taken him at all. Itachi did follow him willingly. "I never belonged to anyone. Except Deidara."

"Yes, of course," the tallest said, stubbornly speaking in Italian, sucking the pleasure from Itachi's previous statement from the blond. "We also received word from the Hunters about you, Deidara. They claim you threatened them on their last trip through Germany."

"A Hunter opened fire at me and Itachi without cause, un," Deidara frowned, using English just as stubbornly.

"They claim to have cause," he whispered. "The Hunters have threatened war if this goes unpunished."

The blond fell silent, feeling Itachi's confusion at what was being said, but he didn't translate for him. Something strange was going on. War was not a light threat to give, and generally not for something so simple. He replayed the night of the altercation over in his head searching for some clue to answer this mess. He turned to glance back at Itachi for a moment then back up at the Court Vampires without answering the silent questions in the brunette's eyes. "It must be a hard decision for you to make, un," he said quietly in Italian. "Open war with the Hunters or punishment for me."

A deadly gleam shown in their eyes, hunger for mayhem, violence and freedom to kill. No matter the strength of the vampires, Hunters kept the paranormal in line, a thorn in the side of immortality. Yet all forms of paranormal had an issue with one another. If the vampires held war with Hunters, all manner of creatures could decide to enter the fray. The idea was appealing to an extent, but it would also mean civil war for turf and loyalties that would take centuries to settle. Finding a safe place for Itachi - and for Tal - would be virtually impossible. The other choice was equally appealing to the sadistic coven who regularly had to put up with Deidara's aversion to rules and love of loopholes. And if they were shallow enough to hold a grudge against Sasori, his Maker, the fault against the coven were endless.

He should have fed before they came. "And my Human Servant, un?" he questioned coolly.

"He is our honored guest and will receive the best for your cooperation," the man said with a sadistic grin. "No one will harm him and he will be well fed. No hand shall be raised to him. Honestly, Deidara, do you think we're barbaric?"

The blond didn't answer, just gave the man a look to show exactly what he thought they were. He turned to face the two humans, one looking very confused and the other slightly sick. "Tal, take care of him," Deidara ordered, then looked at Itachi with a wide smile. "Turns out they didn't need you after all and were just being nosey. We'll be staying here for a little while, I have business to do, so Tal with be helping you while I'm gone."

"How touching," the smaller man behind them murmured, interrupting whatever it was that Itachi was going to say.

"How long will you be gone?" Tal asked the blond, though it was meant for the other vampires.

"Standard punishment for each of his faults." Which meant as long as they damn well pleased. Tal swallowed a little and nodded, looking to Deidara, but the blond gestured for them to go. "Please take them to their housing," a lesser vampire was instructed.

"Wait," Itachi stammered, looking from them to Deidara. "I don't understand, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Deidara said quietly. "I told you not to worry. Just business."

He felt fingers slide through his hair, gently tugging at a small tangle before they rested on the side of his neck. "Yes... let's talk business." 

* * *

><p>The room was warm for being underground. Well furnished, like a hotel room, it was decorated with expensive looking things, and even had a small refrigerator. Itachi was not impressed. "What is going on?" he demanded of Tal, who had gone to check the contents of the fridge and then the bag that Deidara had handed the guards at the door. "Something's wrong, I'm not stupid. What happened?"<p>

"I don't really understand myself," Tal said, looking uncomfortable. "You were attacked by a Hunter?"

Itachi thought back to the night when the stranger fired at them. He had only understood snippets of the conversation, but the words weren't returning to him easily. "Yes," he said, frowning at his reflection on the decorated standing mirror across from him. "He wanted me to come with him. Deidara said he thought I was there against my will."

"Were you?"

"No," Itachi said, frowning at Tal. "I said I wasn't. I said I was back there. Why do people keep questioning that?"

"Because most people don't willingly go with vampires," Tal explained quietly. "Deidara skirted the rules when he took you out of Japan. He's good at that, but it's still illegal in the court's mind, but they can't really do anything about it now."

"Why?"

"Because you're Deidara's Human Servant," Tal sat down on one of the stuffed chairs, resting his elbows on his knees. "It's not pleasant to be distanced from your vampire, and it's virtually impossible to split the ties between a vampire and a Human Servant without someone dying. They can't kill Deidara, he's too useful to them. They can't kill you because of the threat from the Hunters. If you weren't a Human Servant, you'd be sent back to Japan... or would be free range for anyone who wanted to feed off you."

His reflection stared back at him, covering up the shock and horror he was feeling. The warning signs in the back of his mind blazed back from where they'd settled down after they left the main room. He wasn't Deidara's Human Servant, Deidara had lied for him. The blond had kept skirting around the answer when Itachi had asked him, letting him believe that maybe he was and just couldn't tell. Itachi had a feeling now that he'd be able to tell if he truly was. Now he had to keep face or he would die.

"What do the Hunters have to do with this then?" Itachi finally asked. "Deidara said the Hunters kill werewolves."

"They kill all kinds of paranormal creatures," Tal told him. "I don't know where they came from, but they're kind of like the boogieman for the paranormal. Usually they only go after bad cases, but they really do hate all of them. There's theories and stuff, but no one really knows. They're not really human themselves. Apparently they contacted the Court Coven, threatening war if Deidara wasn't punished for threatening that Hunter. If he'd killed him, it would have started a war itself, no matter how justified the vampires would see it."

"...So Deidara's being punished?" Itachi asked, turning to face Tal.

"Usually he'd go for that sort of chaos, he's been in nearly all the world wars... but he chose punishment," Tal said quietly. He gave a shaky sigh, running his hands through his dark hair then looked up at Itachi. "They wont kill him. He's too important and dangerous, so are you. But if you sense he's in deadly danger, you could call for Sasori," he threw his hands up in a shrug. "Sasori is Deidara's maker, and he's a lone vampire, and he's old. He'll kill them all. Sasori's..."

"Possessive," Itachi finished. "I know. I think I'd like to be alone now."

"I'll be in the room across the hall," Tal told him. "Deidara suspected something... he packed you a bag and included your computer."

He didn't know what he did, but it was his fault. That much was clear. Why had that Hunter shot at them? Why did they send the threat? Why did Deidara have to pay the price instead of him? He stayed in his room all day, staring at the wall mulling over his thoughts. One day became two days, two days became two weeks, two weeks turned into a month and a half. He couldn't bring himself to read the emails from Rose and the others because he didn't know what to tell them. He didn't leave the coven, and after an unpleasant run in with a group of vampires, didn't leave his room. He had tried to search for where Deidara was kept, but quickly changed his mind. During the day, Tal came in to ask if he wanted company while humans changed out his drinks and food that he barely touched. Tal had tried to get Itachi to eat, but the brunette waved the Indian man off and only picked at the food he barely looked at.

He was not pleased that he'd gotten his wish. He'd wanted to be alone, away from Deidara, now the blond was taking the fall for something that was potentially his fault and keeping him safe at the same time. He was so selfish.

He was laying on his bed, staring at a news article that he read the first line of several times already with no progress, when the door opened without knocking and someone entered. He turned his head to tell whoever it was that he didn't want company when he noticed who it was.

"Dei-"

"Sh," the blond said, holding up his hand to him. "Don't move Itachi, please..."

Clamping his mouth shut, he tried his best not to move as he watched the blond slowly make his way to sit down on the chair closest to the door. The blond was turned away from him, but what he could see of his face was shallow and pained. His hair limp and not as bright. The door was shut before Itachi could see who was there, and the sound of a lock turning chilled his bones.

Swallowing, Itachi slowly closed his computer and slid off the bed. Deidara made a noise and shook his head, but Itachi didn't listen and kept moving. "Itachi stop," the vampire whispered quietly. "I haven't fed since we got here, they locked us in here to torment me more, un. Don't offer me your blood, I could drain you by accident."

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked quietly. "What'd they do to you?"

"Don't worry about it, un," Deidara whispered. "Please, go back to the bed. Just for a few hours, un..."

"... I'm sorry," Itachi said, disobeying and going over to him. "It's my fault and they-"

He didn't get to finish as Deidara moved faster than he could see, slamming into him and practically throwing him onto the bed. It felt as though his chest had caved in from the force of it, and the wind wouldn't come back to him because Deidara was sitting on his stomach with his hands crushing down on his shoulders. Deidara looked terrible, his cheeks grey and shallow, his eyes dull and a muddier blue instead of their usual bright blue. His fangs were sharp and craving for a bite.

"Itachi..." he cringed, staring down at him. "I said... don't move, un." His voice came out softer as he continued, "It's not your fault... It isn't. I just... don't want to hurt you, un..."

"I missed you," Itachi said quietly, the phrase startling the blond out of his starved stare. "I'm sorry for what I said before... I know you said it's not my fault, but I think it is... somehow. I'm sorry they hurt you instead of me... I am sorry."

Deidara closed his mouth and swallowed forcibly. "I missed you as well, Itachi," he whispered.

"I trust you," Itachi told him. "I know you wont hurt me if you bite me." The blond looked doubtful, but didn't say anything as he rest his head down on Itachi's chest. He nuzzled against him, then turned his head to lay quietly. "What are you doing?" the brunette asked after a moment.

"Listening to your heart beat," Deidara whispered. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Itachi said quietly. Reaching up, he put his hand down on Deidara's head. "Please feed... just a little," he whispered. "Just... please, you look terrible."

"...You don't exactly look ready for prom yourself, mister," Deidara told him. "You haven't been eating, I can feel your bones, un... Are you sure? I can't say it will be pleasant... my venom is low, it will hurt..un..." Itachi looked away as Deidara took his wrist and pierced his skin quickly. It did hurt, like getting two big needles jabbed into his wrist then wiggled around. Normally when he bit, there was just a sharp pinch before the venom spread enough for it to feel good. This was just skin tearing pain that made him want to wrench his arm away, but he set his jaw and didn't make a noise while Deidara sucked quietly for a moment, then licked his arm clean. It was hard to choose whether it was better to have the venom or no venom. His hand throbbed painfully as Deidara gently set it down, backing away from Itachi to the edge of the bed with precise determination. A lesser vampire would have drained him dry. Sasori had said something like that, but Itachi never really saw how hard it was to not do so.

"You're weak," Deidara commented quietly, looking for something to distract himself with. "What happened? Why didn't you eat?"

Itachi rubbed his wrist absentmindedly, noting Deidara's eyes on his hands. "I just wasn't hungry, I don't trust them."

"They were to treat you as an honored guest, as any human servant should be, un" Deidara informed him. "They wouldn't hurt you." His eyes blinked a few times, returning to their sharpness as the blood revived him slightly. He looked at Itachi's face, but the brunette, struggling to think of something to say, looked away. "...What happened?"

"Nothing," Itachi said, but the blond was already on top of him again gently, but strongly, unbuttoning his shirt and tracing his fingers and eyes over his torso and arms. Itachi's hands tried to grab Deidara's as they reached for his pants, but the blond lightly bat them away, sliding his pants off to poke his fingers around his boxers. He started to say his name, but the blond's fingers stopped over a scar on his thigh, scabbed as it healed on its own. Itachi bit his lip and tried to suck on his tongue to moisten his suddenly dry mouth.

"Who did this?"

"It's no-"

"Who!"

"I did," he replied.

"Why?" Deidara's voice was cold and angry, but his finger traced the cut gently.

"They t-"

"Who's they?"

"I don't know."

"Humans? Vampires?" Itachi could only nod at the latter, the anger in Deidara's voice suddenly terrifying even though he could tell he wasn't angry at him.

The blond got up off the bed and stormed over to the door and, despite the heaviness of it and it's lock, smashed it open as though it were made of plywood, the knob hitting the wall and staying imbedded there. The vampire on guard yelled something at him but Deidara grabbed him by the throat and flung him out of sight before marching away himself. Taking a shaking breath, Itachi pulled his pants back on and hurried after the blond, cringing slightly as he ran. His leg did still hurt. When they got to the main hall again, the people standing around nearly threw themselves against the wall to get out of his way, clearing a path for the two of them, those unfortunates who didn't move were thrown for them. Even Itachi could feel something terrifying and powerful rolling off the small man despite how weak he seemed. Deidara nearly broke the door down of the court as he flung it open, not sarcastic and obnoxious, but angry. The weaker people in the room hissed in fear and backed away, while the five that had spoken to them when they first arrived, stood to address him looking surprised.

"Deidara, I wouldn't have expected to see-"

"Someone has fed from my human servant, un," Deidara snarled in a deadly low voice. The room went silent, the weight of it swelling painfully as Itachi stood staring at the floor behind Deidara. A quick glance showed the vampires with strange looks of fear, repulsion and jealousy mixed together on their faces. What each mixed expression meant he had no idea, but the lie he'd been told was too terrible to them to be considered a joke. He didn't see the ones that had cornered him, but he had a feeling if Deidara got his hands on them they'd be dead. "I want their heads."

"This is a serious offense to us," the younger man said. "We will find the culprits. They will be dealt with accordingly."

"Their heads," Deidara repeated. "Or I'll burn this city to the ground, un." Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the room without room for discussion, sweeping Itachi up as he left. He returned them to their room and set Itachi down on the bed again, reaching to remove his pants once more. His fingers touched the cut again, tracing it gently, but Itachi could see the tightness in his shoulders, showing the anger still boiling under the skin. "They didn't bite you," he mused quietly. "With a knife?"

Itachi nodded silently, fingers digging into the fabric of the bedding. Deidara muttered about how deep it was then began looking for other marks, but there weren't any. The three vampires had told him that he should let them have some as payment for staying, it was custom for humans to do that. Plus they had heard how he was supposed to taste good and wanted a sampling. It would be in Deidara's best interest if he let them. He was an idiot.

To distract himself, Itachi reached out and brushed Deidara's hair from his shoulder, touching an evil looking mark that brazed his skin. Bite marks and slowly healing torn skin where his shoulder had once been smooth. Sliding his fingers under the fabric of his shirt, he started to pull it forward to follow the marks, but Deidara moved his hand away. "I'm alright, it'll heal" he assured him, resting his chin on Itachi's knee. "You're not. This will scar, un. I don't like it..."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Deidara reminded him, climbing up on the bed and snuggling up against Itachi's back. "It will heal if you drink some of my blood, un."

The thought of drinking blood was still not a very pleasant one, but the knowledge of the idea of human servants and trusting Deidara were tugging at his mind. "I'm not your human servant," Itachi said quietly, hoping no one was listening at the door. "You lied to keep me safe, didn't you?"

"I did," Deidara said, just as quietly.

"What's it like? Being one?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Tal," Deidara told him. "People say it feels like you've found your soulmate. Some people say you get more connected than you can describe with words, like you become the same person. You understand things about them." His fingers rubbed his shoulders gently. "Some people say they can hear their thoughts... Like how Masters and Made can if they want."

"Tal thought I could call Sasori if you got hurt," Itachi told him.

"You probably could, but Sasori is... complicated. He doesn't always let me in either, it feels like I'm looking at him through a fence, but I guess... if he was looking for me, you'd be able to call him, un," Deidara said, sounding lost in thought. He drew his arm out of Itachi's line of sight and when he returned it, there were two holes brimming with thick, deep red blood ready to slid down his pale skin. "It wont hurt you, it wont change you, just heal you, and make you live a bit longer."

Swallowing nervously, Itachi took his hand and wrapped his lips around his wrist. The taste of blood on his tongue was thick and metallic, but strangely sweet. He sucked gently, feeling awkward and swallowed the thin stream of blood. He felt warm, comfortable and safe. All his worries drifted away and he felt younger and stronger. And then it hit him. A tingle in the back of his mind, a mix of feelings. Total warmth, affection, tender caring and desire. He could feel things, see things. His own face came in his mind, thin and nervous, just moments ago. Fear for that face came with that and he realized he was feeling and seeing into Deidara's head. The affection and warmth was Deidara's feelings towards himself.

Then he felt something else. A craving, a painful, aching throb of starvation. A need for substance and the knowledge that it wouldn't come. And pain. So much pain. He couldn't feel the pain himself, but it was a memory of pain. Of punishment.

Deidara yanked his arm away, covering the bite with his hand. When Itachi looked back, Deidara's eyes looked strained and at a loss for words. When words did come out they were quiet and barely audible. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't want you to see that, un." His fingers wiped a smudge on his chin he couldn't see, then brushed his hair from his face.

"You're not okay," Itachi said softly. "I didn't think you could hurt a vampire... you're so strong."

"Well, of course I am," Deidara boasted. "They couldn't give anything I couldn't take. Ha!" He smirked and slid his arms around Itachi's torso, the bite mark already healing. A glance at his own leg showed Itachi the scare disappearing, fading into new smooth skin. Deidara squeezed him hard and affectionately, but gentle so he didn't tear him in half. "I'm alright, I promise."

They were interrupted by a knock and the opening of the door. A girl walked in and even Itachi could tell she was human. She smiled at them and carried the tray in her hands over to the table and set it down. "Sorry for the interruption," she said, giving a small bow before she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as the blond went over to examine the tray. He licked his lips, tasting the remaining of Deidara's blood there. Now that he'd tried it, it wasn't so bad.

"Dinner," Deidara told him, setting the plates down on the table. "There's raviolis, pasta salad, lamb stew and... watermelon ice... thing. And blood. For me." He sat down on one of the chairs, tucking his feet under his legs and picking up the wine bottle, but didn't bother to pour it. Instead, he settled back and drank it like a baby drinking from a bottle.

Joining him, Itachi sat and nibbled on each of the items. He ate the watermelon first, deciding it was an alright day to eat dessert first. It was shaped like silken tofu desserts in Japan, but chilled and had nuts and chocolate on top. It was all very good, but dry in his mouth. He wasn't sure whether it was because of his distaste for the vampires who provided it, or the blood.

"When are we leaving?" Itachi asked.

Deidara looked over at him then shifted. "Soon. I'm getting tired of it, you too?" he asked.

"I hate it," he said quietly. "All the vampires I've met so far are... awful. Except you. You're … growing on me."

"That's cause I'm fabulous," Deidara informed him, flopping sideways on the chair with his legs dangling over the edge. He began drinking from the bottle again, before glanced over at him. "Tal explained what happened? Why I had to leave, un?"

Now the food really didn't look appetizing. "Yes... something about that guy that shot at us," he said, poking at the cheese stuffed noodle.

"Why would they threaten war for something like that, un..." the blond mused aloud, tipping the bottle back to finish it. With a flick of his wrist, the bottle sailed across the room and shattered over the wall. "Something isn't right."

Itachi watched him think, swirling the pasta salad around with his fork. He felt his lips trying to tug into a smile without knowing why. The taste of blood was gone, but the feelings were still lingering. He grabbed at them, trying to hang on to them. He'd never felt wanted by someone before. Itachi was certain that he wouldn't feel just like Deidara's portable meal again, not after getting a taste of Deidara. The affection he felt, the desire to be close to him and to keep him safe, the anger he felt because someone hurt him. The other feelings, the pain and blurred memories of the last month, he tried to ignore. Itachi wasn't good with words, receiving them or giving them. Deidara simply saying that he wasn't just food wasn't enough. He felt it. Really felt it.

"Itachi?" Startled, he sat up and brought his attention back to Deidara who was looking at him curiously. "What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," Itachi said, blushing slightly as he tried to compose his face. "I wasn't. What were you saying?"

"Something seems suspicious, un," Deidara said, grinning mischievously at his reply. "The way the Hunter reacted..."

"Do you think I'm a Hunter?"

Deidara blinked and stared at him. The thought seemed to have not crossed his mind. Frowning, he sat back in his chair and looked him over again. "I don't know," he finally replied. "It wouldn't make much sense. Hunters keep close to one another, almost as tightly as Weres, and you were alone, un." He stared at him again, mulling over his own thoughts, before shaking his head. "That just wouldn't make sense... A lone Hunter... especially a kid would be like a $100 just laying around..." he trailed off muttering to himself under his breath.

"But... he knew my name, remember?" Itachi prompt. "My full name. Why would someone randomly know who I was?"

"I don't know," Deidara repeated. swinging his feet.

"You said before that Sasori would know," Itachi suggested. "Why don't we ask him."

"That's a terrible idea, un," the blond said, shaking his head with wide eyes. "You don't understand how dangerous that is, asking for help from Sasori - or any creature for that matter, un. I have … a lot to teach you before I let you out on your own."

"Then we'll have to research on our own," Itachi said, looking away. Of course he still had a lot to learn, he shouldn't make assumptions when he didn't know much. He'd only known about these things for a handful of months comparatively.

"Yes," Deidara assured him. "I'm sorry it's taking me so long to find out what happened to your family, Itachi."

His eyes fell on the table between them. The raviolis going cold and the salad soggy looking. "I know you're busy," he told him, his mind wandering into a dark place in his mind. "I haven't..." he swallowed thickly. "I haven't said this officially... but... I want to stay with you."

"As if I'd let you leave, un!" Deidara nearly shouted, leaping across the table to plop himself in Itachi's lap, swinging his arm around his shoulder. He looked pleased none-the-less, grinning broadly and played gently with Itachi's bangs. "You should eat more."

"I can't," Itachi said quietly. "It tastes like mud. Can we go home soon?"

"Yes," Deidara said softly, stroking Itachi's cheek gently. His head laid down against Itachi's shoulder, curled up contently on Itachi's lap. "I seem to have a tendency to take you to dangerous places, un."

"It's alright," Itachi said, finding a place on the wall to stare at. Cuddling still felt a little weird and Deidara was sitting in his lap like a child. "You keep me safe."

"I intend to," Deidara said, clutching him close as the door opened again, this time it fell from it's hinges from the abuse it received today. He could feel him glaring at the rooms new occupants, but Itachi didn't turn to look back. "What is it?"

"We bring you a gift," a female's voice spoke. Itachi recognized it as one of the female vampires from the court. "As requested."

Itachi's eyes closed, trying to stop his mind from imagining what was going on behind him. "I don't want to see them," he said as quietly as he could.

"I know," Deidara whispered, then said louder. "Are you sure it's them, un?"

"Yes," she said. "But your human servant can confirm their faces."

"Of course," Deidara voice sneered at her. "I'd rather you just burn them. I have no use for them. Itachi and I are leaving on the first flight out of Italy, the experiences wasn't as enlightening as we'd hoped, un."

"So soon?" she crooned back. "Of course we'll burn them. Feeding from a human servant one of our most sacred laws."

Deidara growled quietly, his hand sliding down to touch Itachi's leg where the scar had been. Itachi flushed and looked up at the ceiling, trying not to think about where it was. He didn't want to look back but he felt a heated stare going on between the vampires. When it was over, the room seemed lighter and Deidara settled back onto his lap.

"Good bye Deidara," the woman said. "And to you, Itachi. I hope that our next meeting will be more pleasant."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>There were vampires around him, but these didn't give off the feeling of danger. He could almost feel their curiosity as they stole glances at him while they were pretending to look at the youthful blond next to him who was rattling off politics to the other vampires. Itachi listened closely, feeling comfortable in the room next to Deidara, enjoying being included in the debriefing of the Master of the City's council.<p>

The two of them had arrived back in Germany only a few days before. He'd been practically attacked by a huge gray wolf who only pinned him to the car and licked his face before bounding off to join several other wolves of various colors, but twice the size. "Rose," Deidara had whispered with a grin, then led him into the house. She came to visit him a few days later and asked about his trip. He had avoided much of what had actually happened, and instead focused on his sightseeing.

"People are whispering things," she said to him when he finished.

He looked up at her curiously from his desk where he'd been doing homework. She was looking at him - at the table, but had her head tilted slightly to the side, like a dog listening for something far off. Like a dog... a wolf. "What do you mean?"

After a moment's pause with her head tilted, she relaxed and gave a shrug, tucking her legs under her long skirt. "They say you're Deidara's Human Servant now," she said. "I heard Sam talking about it with Hans and Kit. I think they're jealous of you. Probably cause you're new, you know? I hear it's pretty important."

Itachi stared at her a minute then stared down at his paper. "I don't want them to be jealous. It's not that big of a deal..." he said quietly, watching letters blur on the page of his book.

"You're better suited for it anyway," she told him, wagging her knees a few times. "Cause you don't let Deidara run over you like they do." She put her hand to her mouth and giggled quietly. "Don't worry about it, they'll get over themselves."

She had meant it as a friendly warning, but it still made him uncomfortable. The other humans were still friendly towards him, hiding the jealousy, but he could sense some amosity. He was new, why was he getting special treatment? Even he didn't know the answer, but despite not actually being a Human Servant, he had to play the part, which was fine by him. Joining Deidara in meetings with his council and helping to handle politics with the blond. This made him happy. Deidara hated these types of things and never seemed to pay much attention to the discussions, but when Itachi asked questions later the blond could answer them all as if he'd taken notes.

The vampires on Deidara's council were polite to him; he recognized some of them from his arrival at Deidara's mansion several months ago. They all seemed older, though the brunette couldn't tell whether it was simply that they'd been changed at a later age, or if they were older vampires. It looked as though Deidara were a school boy getting scolded by a school's administration rather than consulting business transactions. He imagined none of them were too pleased to be working under someone who appeared to be a teenager, but then he remembered Deidara's anger when they had been in Greece. He didn't think anyone would challenge something like that.

Tonight they were discussing passage of other non-human travelers who wanted to visit the city as tourists. Some of the council wanted to tax them higher, charge them payment to bring in more money. The same would apply those who wanted to move into the city until they had established loyalties to Deidara. This would bring in more profit to the city and also minimalize situations if the visitors couldn't control themselves. There were seven vampires in the room with him. Deidara was sitting at the head of the table, slouched sideways in his chair. To his right were a male and two females; opposite them were another female and two males. Itachi was sitting upright in a chair next to Deidara with a notebook in front of him, jotting things down that sounded important. Deidara's head was close to his, but the blond's eyes were focused in the general direction of whoever was taking.

Listening to the discussion, Itachi frowned over his notes. As the man diagonally across from him finished his argument, Itachi drew a breath to counter what he'd said, but quickly snapped his lips closed and tried to become invisible. He'd become so comfortable, he almost joined in as though this were a classroom. He hoped no one would notice, but all seven pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but Deidara nudged him with his elbow, indicating he wanted to hear what he had to say. Swallowing thickly, he glanced up at the waiting vampires and spoke, "I don't think taxing would be a good idea."

"Why's that?" one of the women asked, though her tone was curious, not challenging. Itachi recognized her as the first vampire to greet him upon his first arrival. She had seemed formitable then, but lately she seemed more intrigued then malicious towards him.

"Well," he started, digging the tip of his pen into the paper. "The city itself pays taxes to the City Master too, right?" There were a few small nods around the table. "If the tourists who put more money into the economy are being taxed to enter, less people will come in like you said, but it will put a strain on businesses in the city who thrive on tourists. I think it would cause more of a financial problem in the long run. And if it's a matter of safety with control, that's the city's residents – the vampire ones – who's in charge of that. Wanting to cut down for that reason just sounds lazy and I don't think it qualifies as an argument."

The man's eyes narrowed at him, but Deidara burst out laughing, his head bumping Itachi's arm. "He's seen through you," the woman said to her neighbor, tucking her black hair behind her ear as the others chuckled.

"That's not the entire point," the vampire growled. "What would you under—"

"He understands fine," Deidara purred around his laughter that was dying into a chuckle. "And I agree with him, un."

"Of course you do," the vampire muttered.

"I agree with him because he is right," Deidara said, not unkindly only in a matter-of-fact tone. "Your argument doesn't leave room for the other Nonhumans in the city, un."

"Wolves," the man across from the first speaker spat out. "You let them stay on good faith with that pup in your house."

"I don't own the land," Deidara corrected him. "I merely rule over the vampires. Other Nonhumans are welcome as they wish. What the wolves here have is my protection with good faith."

"And what good is that?" the man questioned.

"You'd be surprised by how helpful werewolves and witches are," Deidara snorted. "I'm taking taxation off the table; is there anything else we're discussing tonight?"

"Will you be sending your humans out into the world this year?" the blond female at the other end of the table.

"Jack is going to France to study," Deidara said. "The others haven't decided yet, but Kit is staying, so is Wes, un."

"And your Human Servant?" the black haired woman asked, smiling at Itachi.

Deidara tilted his head back to look back at him, hands playing with the long bangs that fell loose of his pony tail. It was a curious look, asking him if he wanted to leave or if he wanted to stay. Was he allowed to go out? "I'd like to stay with Deidara," he answered quietly.

"We'll look forward to seeing your around the city," the woman said, her smile friendly. "I think we're done. Good morning, my friends."

Itachi folded his notebook up and settled back into his chair as the vampires stood, nodding their head to the two of them before leaving. He wondered if they held ill thoughts of him behind their politeness, or if they were alright with his presence… or perhaps they were just indifferent. He couldn't tell. The notebook before him had soft skin that was made to look ancient, but it was newly purchased for him by Deidara when he asked him to join him. He tilted his head to the side slightly, seeing the blond peering at him from over the arm of his chair, body twisted in an awkward position. His blue eyes were dancing in his head.

"Yes, I want to stay," he sighed, resisting the urge to roll his own eyes. He felt, rather than saw Deidara inch closer, sliding like a cat onto his chair with his arms wrapping around Itachi's midriff. "Are they gone?"

Deidara's chin rested gently on his shoulder, silent for a few moments then nodded. "Yes, they're gone," he said, his fingers gently petting his chest in a way that barely bothered him anymore. "What's wrong?"

"What are you going to do if they find out I'm not your Human Servant?" he asked. The blond hummed quietly and slid his fingers under his shirt, not to do anything sexual, but to touch the warmth of his skin; he hadn't thought of anything yet. His lip slid between his teeth to chew, the small pain bringing a clear thought to his uncertainty. "Wouldn't it be safer for you to make me your Human Servant for real?"

The blond's hands became very still, the weight of him shifting to crouch by his chair. There were a million things on Deidara's face; Itachi couldn't shift through them all to read a single one. Finally, fingers spreading delicately over Itachi's knees. "That is a very… depthful thing to propose, un," he said, keeping his eyes on his hand. "It can't be undone. I wouldn't have you hindered because you're worried that they will go against me, un." He gave him a small smile and stood up, offering his hand to Itachi. "I don't want you to be unhappy. Let's get you some dinner on the way home before the sun comes up, then I'll put you to bed."

Sighing, Itachi took his hand and stood, following him out of the office room and into the chilled hallway of the western wing of the castle mansion. Hans and Grey were in the kitchen, separately making their own meals. They both looked up when they entered, giving them a welcoming smile before returning to their meals. Itachi went into the fridge to pull out leftovers from the day before, heating them in the microwave while Deidara poured himself a cup of blood.

"How did the meeting go?" Hans asked, stirring his bowl of food.

"Itachi told them off," Deidara said, grinning around a cup. He felt his mouthful stick in his throat as he tried to protest. He hadn't told them off! That sounded immature. "Some think I should tax Nonhuman visitors, Itachi set them straight, un."

"It didn't seem logical," he muttered, then filled his mouth with his left over sandwich.

"It doesn't," Grey said, putting a plate together. "It's good that you're confident to speak up. You were shy when you came here, but you're smart."

Feeling his cheeks flush, Itachi mumbled that he wasn't and tried to turn invisible. "Deidara, Kit wanted to see you," Hans said, as he walked out of the kitchen. "She seemed pretty insistent that it should be tonight."

"I can go to bed myself," Itachi said when Deidara glanced at him.

"Alright," the blond said, poking his back as he walked by. "Good night, you three."

* * *

><p>He wasn't a fool. He could smell the animosity in the house. The house was unsettled, the people restless. The appearance of the house stayed the same, its floors clean and bright from the electric lights installed to keep up with the modern world. Some of the vampires scorned the accommodations, but he was nothing if not intrigued by the evolution of society.<p>

Deidara stopped in front of Kit's room and put his hand against the wall. Kit was someone he could always find. He remembered when he found her, dressed as a boy in Finland. White hair, pale eyes. A girl going blind would have a hard time in the world, a boy could still do work that didn't involve the use of her body. He could see through her disguise, a woman smelled different from a man. He always thought a woman's blood tasted old, possibly from their cycle. The blood still tasted fine – some of the time, it was just inconvenient.

Kit had too many run-ins to walk around the streets as a girl, her body showed it. Hungrily, he fed on her and she begged for death. Cruelly, he refused her and gave her his blood to help her recover from the amount of feeding he did. When she awoke the next morning, it was with a startled cry. The blood from his wrist and the venom in his fangs had renewed her eyes. She could see. Instead of begging for death, she requested to travel with him. How would she help someone like him, he asked her. She assured him that she would find a way. Even as a servant, she was good with numbers, she could fix things. Of all his followers, Kit had been with him the longest of all his human followers. She had also lasted the longest. There had been a few that he had to erase their memories before they left. A human spouting about vampires and werewolves would do the world a lot of damage.

Sixty years she'd been with him. She'd been 21 then, and barely looked thirty now. Her eye sight was perfect and she had kept to her promise. He could feel her in the room, unhappily sitting on her sofa. With a push he opened the door and stepped in. She didn't look up when he shut the door, but put her book down when he slid his hand over her shoulder, fingers sliding over her collarbone.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Are you faring well?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Have you forgotten us?"

He sat down on the back of the sofa, his fingers still brushing over her collarbone. "Of course not," he said, touching her chin. She gave him a smile and slid closer to him, touching his hand.

"Just a new toy, hm?" she questioned, giving him a bit of a pinch. "You made him your Human Servant, I heard. I never would have expected that from you. They're rare and… vampires don't tend to trust humans very much."

"Is that what most vampires do?" he mused as she climbed up to straddle his lap. "I wasn't aware."

"It is," she said, her fingers touching his throat. "Make us humans so desperate for you. We're so weak there wouldn't be a point to make a Human Servant. I think it's just vampires lusting over a connection to their humanity."

"Is that what I'm doing?" Deidara asked, closing his eyes, his fingers tracing over her ribs. "Trying to connect with my humanity?"

"No," she said with a grin, her thin lips quirking to the side. "You and I both know you have no humanity left. Sasori is to thank for that, isn't he? I love you anyway," she assured him. "But does Itachi? Does he know this of you? You still look human, he probably can't tell." Her shirt was off, her skin warm under his skin, his own chilled against hers. "Do you warm yourself up before you go to him?" she asked, "You did that with Sam and Wes when they first came."

"You're awfully curious about Itachi, un," he murmured, settling back against the sofa.

"I care for you," she said, lying down on top of him. "Am I so terrible for being concerned for you?"

"No," he said as her lips came to his. "I trust you, un."

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that he told Deidara he'd go to bed, Itachi didn't feel tired. Even though no one was making a big deal about it, he really shouldn't have spoken up. If he was going to be talking during Deidara's meeting, he was going to have to study harder to gain more knowledge of the topics they were covering. The library was where he went, grabbing books and finding his favorite chair to sit in by the large fireplace that always seemed to be burning.<p>

The library was so big; he really didn't know where to start. The books he chose were historical, one was specifically about vampires. He hoped to find something on Human Servants in it, maybe something that would give him some idea of what it was like to be one. He couldn't ask Tal, it would give it away that he wasn't actually one. What went into it? How did it happen? Could he change his mind? No, Deidara said no, he couldn't.

Clutching the edges of the open book, he looked at the words without reading them. The way Deidara made him feel when he drank the blond's blood caused him to feel that maybe he could survive as a Human Servant. Maybe. What was a Human Servant? It sounded so simple when Deidara explained it, but if it truly were simple the blond wouldn't have looked at him so seriously. Maybe it wasn't that he didn't want a Human Servant, maybe he just didn't want ihim/i as a Human Servant.

"Itachi."

He looked up at the door and gave a little nod to the black haired vampire mistress at the door. "Good morning, ma'am," he said, "it's late, shouldn't you be preparing to rest?"

"Thank you for your concern," she said. "I wanted to talk to you alone before the sun came up."

"Talk to me?" Itachi asked, closing his book as a small feeling of alarm came upon him. He hadn't been alone with another vampire in the house before.

She smiled and sat down gracefully in the overstuffed chair opposite the fireplace from him. "My name is Belle, I don't believe Deidara introduced the vampires in his home."

"He didn't," Itachi said, shaking his head. "Nice to meet you."

"And you," she said, tilting her head to look at him. "What are you reading?"

Instintively glancing down at the book in his lap, he held up the cover. "I was looking for information on the vampires here. Even though Deidara didn't mind, I don't think I should speak up at his—your meetings without having more information about what's being discussed."

"That's smart of you," she said. "But most of what we discuss is just like business topics for humans, it's our job to keep everyone in the city safe."

"But Deidara's not in charge of everyone in the city?" he asked with a frown. "I don't really understand how the 'Master of the City' works…"

With a nod, she folded her hands over her crossed knee and sat up like a teacher about to give a lecture. "'Master of the City' is a title given to the vampire Master who runs the city. It's his job to keep the vampires who live here in check, so they're not turning people at random or murdering people unnecessarily. You become a Master of the City by murdering the last one." She gave a wily grin, seeming to not care at all that Deidara had done so. "From what I understand it, this area had been Deidara's home when he was human. I think he just wanted to stay here and didn't want to follow anyone's rules. Anyway, the City Master only rules over the vampires, nothing else. Most paranormals don't like interacting with one another. Too much bad blood in our history, but there's always exceptions. The Alpha of the werewolf pack that lives in the city was having problems with Hunters."

"Deidara said they were killing the young werewolves before they turned," Itachi said, listening intently.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Deidara's property with this castle is huge. If a Hunter killed something within these lands it would be a personal offense to Deidara. So the wolves let their children change and learn to control their wolf here within the boundaries of Deidara's land. Once they reach maturity, they continue to run with the pack outside of the property."

"Do the werewolves… live outside?" he asked, frowning a little.

"No, of course not," she said with a small laugh that wasn't mocking him. "As humans they live in the city with their own homes, families, jobs… they just come here to change and hunt."

"Oh," he said, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

As he thought about what she said, he felt her eyes on him, watching with a calculated expression. "Itachi," she said finally, to get his attention. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it suddenly. "Sorry, never mind. It wasn't important." She shook her head, but still gave him a long look. "If you're looking for things on vampires, that book over there should help you." She pointed to one of the higher shelves on the upstairs level, but somehow he could tell which book she was pointing at. "Good morning, Itachi," she said, rising. "It's time for me to rest."

Curiously, he watched her go, wondering what she had been about to say. The door shut behind her, leaving him alone with the library. Setting the book in his hands down, he climbed the stairs to the second level and walked to the shelf she had been pointing to. The book looked old, hand bound with thick leather reinforced with something heavy and hard. On the cover was English lettering branded into the leather, but the words didn't make sense to him. He stared at them for a long time before he went down the stairs to the desk by the window and took a sheet of paper to copy them down. The sun was rising through the window panels, giving him enough light to see by.

"Libro Animas," he sounded out quietly. He decided it wasn't English, but another Romanian language that used similar text symbols. Carefully, he opened the front cover and stared with a disappointed sigh at the jumble of foreign words.

With a sigh of frustration, he pushed his hair off his forehead. How was this book supposed to help him if he couldn't even read it? Was it worth looking over language dictionaries to find the correct one to use and begin translating? Looking back down at the page, he nearly jumped in shock. The letters were crawling across the page, their shapes breaking apart and relining themselves into new words. Japanese words.

"What the hell..?" he whispered, wondering if he was hallucinating. When the words were finished moving they had aligned themselves to match their new language.

"_ 'Here so lies the Book of Souls, an historical account of Vampire and Human Servant'_," he read in a whisper. Swallowing, he glanced nervously at the closed door of the library. How did she know he was looking for books about Human Servants? Did she know? Would she blackmail them?

_Breath._ He closed his eyes and took a few long, deep breaths. Jumping to conclusions was how he would get them both in trouble. When his heart had settled, he opened his eyes and began to read.

_'Though little is known of the exact science, the Union of a vampire and human is stronger than any other known union between Humans, Nonhumans and Transhumans. It is rumored to be stronger than the mating bond between the were beasts. The Union between Vampire and Human Servant differs from that of a subordinate in that a Human Servant shares a varying power with the Vampire. The bond lasts until one member dies, or is severed by black magic and force._

_'This union is a relatively new discovery. The first known Human Servant was created when a Vampire fell in love with a human. Rather than see him age and die or suffer the pains of vampirism, she formed a connection between their souls, binding them eternally as one entity in two bodies. Throughout history each pairing has brought different advantages and disadvantages depending on the members of the union.'_

Souls? Itachi scratched his chin softly, then began flipping through the pages, reading the names of vampires and humans. In the past 200 years there had been only 26 Human Servants. Five of them were now dead. The book's thick pages were old and yelled, as he turned to the last page of writing, he settled back to read about the latest Human Servant created. She had been made one against her will fifty years ago by a nurse who had been her caretaker.

Terminally ill with disease, the vampire who had been caring for her couldn't accept that she was to die. However, the connection and the disease drove the human to insanity. Itachi skipped ahead and saw that she was now dead. The woman had chained herself down and set herself on fire. Her vampire was in her day time death and could do nothing. She too was driven mad with despair, having felt every pain her Human Servant had felt as well as the pain of being separated in death. Smoldering in the sun, she had walked to the House of Angels and was not seen by another of her kind.

Itachi watched the last few letters rearrange themselves at the bottom of the page. _But she too is now dead._

Quickly, he turned to the next page, which was blank. So there were pros and cons to this. What it was still didn't make complete sense, but it was a connection to a vampire. Belonging to someone wasn't something he was use to; caring and being cared for. Not since he was a child. After his parents had died, people looked at him like they were just waiting for him to snap. No one really wanted to help him. Then Deidara came along…

His thought stopped abruptly by something moving on the empty page. Pen marks were crawling across the center of the page and came to rest in the shape of a few words.

_Will you be next on my pages, Itachi?_

Slamming the book shut, he stared at it wide eyed then hurried to put it back on the shelf. What the hell kind of book was that? He didn't even bother to put away the other books before he left for his own bedroom. The room had once seemed large and frighteningly unfamiliar, but he found comfort in the dark room, crawling up to sit on the bed bed with the covers drawn up to his shoulders. He wasn't shaking, but he felt oddly cold. The book's words burned behind his lids when he closed his eyes. The book had written to him. What kind of book was that and why was it in Deidara's library.

His map was resting, folded with care, on the nightstand. He briefly debated looking for Kit's room to ask Deidara, but quickly decided against it. He would ask Deidara later… or someone else. He'd had enough of that for one night.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R~<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"Hans?" Itachi turned the corner, hurrying after the departing figure. The tall man looked up from the cellphone he'd been typing on and gave him a curious look. Catching up with him, he held out the piece of paper with the title of the book written on it. "Sorry… do you know what language this is?"<p>

Hans slipped his phone in his pocket and took the sheet of paper. "Looks like Latin to me," he replied, giving it back. "I don't know languages that well, but I think the first word is 'book'. Why?"

"It was on the cover of a weird book in the library," Itachi explained, knowing it would sound crazy to describe the book itself. Hans was watching him with the calculating distance he'd come to notice in people's eyes, but his face softened a little.

"Dei's got some weird books in his collection," he commented.

"Any that translate themselves?"

"Huh?" the confusion in his eyes wiped away any judgment in his eyes.

He shifted his weight to one foot, knowing it sounded crazy and feeling stupid for it. "When I opened the book, it was in this language, but then it changed to Japanese."

The green eyed man stared at him, his lips quirked in a half smirk as he waited for Itachi to tell him he was joking, or maybe he was wondering whether or not the person in front of him was sane or not. When it was clear that he wasn't joking or going to take back what he said, Hans cleared his throat. "I've never heard of anything like that," he said with a shrug. "Sounds like magic. Kit might know. She'd probably be able to translate the thing for you too."

"Do you know where she is?" Itachi asked.

"She's probably getting ready to go into the city to work."

* * *

><p>The garage was an underground area built under the mansion with a tunnel leading out into the main road. Itachi had never been down there before; the cars he rode in were always brought to the front door for him to get into. There were a number of cars parked in the area, but he hurried to one navy blue car that a tall, white haired woman was walking to.<p>

"Kit?" he called, extending his stride to catch up to her.

She turned, resting startlingly pale eyes on him. She was dressed in a plain summer shirt and jeans, her heeled sandals clicking gently on the concrete. "Hello, Itachi," she said with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

He stopped in front of her and patted his clothes down to look less disheveled. "Sorry," he said. "I… wanted to ask you something, but if you're in a hurry…"

"Not at all," she said, setting her coffee mug and purse on top of the car. She turned to him while leaning on the SUV.

"I found a book in the library," Itachi explained. "It was in a language I didn't know, but as I looked at it, it translated itself to Japanese. Hans didn't know what it was and thought you might." He held up the slip of paper, watching her take it and examine it carefully.

"'The Book of Souls'," she read aloud. "It's Latin. You said the book translated itself?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I swear it did."

"What did it translate to?"

"It was a book about Human Servants… I was looking for information on ways I can be more use to Deidara," he said, taking the paper back to fold into his pocket.

"I see," she touched her finger to her chin delicately and thought for a moment. "Well… it sounds like the book has magic on it to me. You could ask a Witch or Mage, they'd probably know."

"Oh… I don't know anyone who's that."

"Witches are easier to find then Mages, and less dangerous. Mages are Shadow Hunters, but Witches are their own breed," she explained. "Why don't you come with me? I know a Witch; you can talk to her while I run errands at my office."

"Am I allowed to leave?" he asked in shock. The thought of leaving the house without Deidara never crossed his mind.

"Of course," she said with a laugh. "You're not a prisoner, but if you're not sure, why don't you ask Dei if you can go?" She looked at him expectantly and Itachi remembered what he'd been told about mental communication.

"I don't know how to do that on command yet…still learning," he said sheepishly. "It should be okay. I'd like to get out." He walked to the other side of the car and waited for her to unlock it. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," she said, gathering her things and letting them both in.

"What are you going into the city for?" he asked after they'd been belted in.

"I have an office there," she explained. "Sometimes it's hard for me to get work done with people home. I can just tell when they're in the house. Having an office means no one can bother me, _plus_ if I have to have a meeting it's a less intimidating space then Castle Crazy-Deidara. _And_ there's a Starbucks right across the street."

"I guess Starbucks is hard to get at home," Itachi said with a small grin.

"You've no idea," she laughed. Itachi decided he liked her laugh, and her accent was light and easy to listen to. "The office is glamoured too. Humans forget how long I've been there, so they don't question my age or lack thereof."

"How old are you?" Itachi asked, looking over at her.

"Itachi!" she scolded. "You should never ask a woman her age!" Chuckling, she waved off his apologies. "I'm just teasing you. I'm just over 80. I've been with Dei for 60 years now."

"E-eighty?" Itachi stammered out, staring openly at her now. She didn't look over thirty years old.

"Yep," she grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Deidara's blood makes me age slower, ne?"

Sitting back, Itachi stared ahead at the road, watching the countryside turn to suburbs and the suburbs to city streets. Was the blood doing that to him? Would he stay the same as he was now? He looked at his reflection in the window curiously. He never really thought about his appearance before. Deidara liked to tell him that he was good looking, and he supposed girls badgered him when he was in class, but he never had time to go out with anyone. He didn't think his features were that attractive that people would marvel at how young he looked when he never aged. Kit was very pretty, he thought. So were the others.

"Maybe its cause you think so logical…"

Kit's absentminded voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I was just thinking. You seem to keep rejecting Deidara as a vampire, so I've been kind of lost on why Deidara made you his Human Servant." She gave a casual shrug. "But I guess it's because you think so logical that you have difficulty giving in to the idea of other things and creatures," she glanced over at him and gave his side a playful poke, "things to be found outside of books."

He gave her a half smile and leaned back in his seat. Maybe that was the problem, he thought too logical to 'give in' as she said and accept these kinds of things. His brain got in the way too much, even if he didn't want to.

"Here we are," Kit said, pulling down a small street with a line of local businesses. She pulled up in front of a white washed building with stain glass in the smaller windows. "Are you alright going in by yourself?" she asked, pointing to the place. "My office is in the next street over, just take a left at the end of this road."

"Okay," he said, looking at the window. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he opened the door and stepped out patting his pocket to make sure his wallet and phone was there.

"Itachi?" Kit called before he could shut the door. "Don't be scared. She's a white witch. They're very nice."

"Thanks," he said, trying not to look scared or nervous. He watched her give a wave and pull back out into traffic and turn the corner. Swallowing, he turned to face the building and took a deep breath.

A small bell on the door jingled as he walked in. What was a witch like? From the few movies he'd seen, he pictured either a frizzy haired woman with poor vision or a black haired woman with dark make up and a too-tight dress. The shop itself had a strange, but pleasant smell to it. There were shelves of books, nick-nacks he couldn't identify, jars of dried herbs and honey like liquids. The windows were thrown open letting in a light breeze that rattled a few wind chimes hanging from the ceiling.

"They're said to keep evil away," came a soft voice from the other side of a bookshelf. A white and orange cat in the corner unwound itself from the patch of sunshine as a young woman stood to greet him. She fit neither of his limited cinema depictions of witches. Her hair was a muddy brown and slightly curly, eyes a dull sort of hazel. She wasn't unattractive, merely plain, nothing would have set her apart from another person on the street. "It's not true, I just like the sound." She approached him, then paused with a curious and cautious frown. "You smell of vampires… What can I do for you?"

Taking a breath to straighten his shoulders a bit, Itachi told her, "I have a few questions. Kit said you might be able to help me."

"Oh, you're one of Deidara's?" she asked. "My name is Chloe. Please, come and sit." Itachi followed her to the table she had been sitting when he walked in. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you," he replied with a small bow of his head. On her urging, he told her about the book, describing what it had done for him, but left out the content.

"It does sound like magic," she mused, "but there's a number of spells that can do something like that… you said it wrote specifically to you as well?"

"Yes. It asked if I… wanted to be included in the story."

"Did you answer?" she asked.

"No, I just shut it."

Chloe sat back and thought to herself for a moment before speaking. Her voice was soft and calming, like someone who'd work well with small children. "Magic is a strange thing," she began to explain. "My type of magic is natural. I was born to a witch family, magic is strong in my … species," she said, clearly at a loss for a better word. "But almost all magic can be learned. This book doesn't sound like anything my magic could, or would do. I think it is Mage magic… Mages are Shadow Hunters trained in magic, but its different from mine and runs against Natural Order." She touched her fingertips to her thumbs as if she were feeling something on them. "Master Deidara may have taken it from a mage, so you'd be best asking him. If it was a regular book, it could be just a child's toy, meant to amuse someone young with how the letterings move, but perhaps it was made to write someone's story as they lived it to keep track of them or to control them. But Master Deidara wouldn't keep something dangerous out in the open for you to see, I don't think."

Smiling, she held her hand out for his. "May I?" He gave her his hand and watched her examine it, first the top, then the palm. Her fingers lightly pressed on his wrist as if she was feeling his pulse. "Strange," she whispered.

"What's strange?" he asked, trying to see whatever she thought was strange.

"You've had a very hard life," she said, then laughed to herself. "That sounds very human of me, doesn't it? Humans like to think they can read palm lines. Some can, but that's because they have witch blood in them. But… in all seriousness, something happened to you. You saw something… and lost something… a long time ago," she turned his hand back around and touched the thin skin over his knuckles. "I can barely see anything about you, there's… magic on you. You're being protected by a spell."

"A spell?" Itachi asked, confused. "What kind of spell? I don't remember anyone casting a spell on me…"

She hummed thoughtfully to herself and sandwiched his hand between hers. "It's a Mage spell, not a witch spell… It's possible you were too young to remember, or it was something to do with the spell itself. It's not malicious," she told him, then smiled. "I feel you are very well loved," her fingers touched the area of his wrist Deidara sometimes bit even though there were no abrasions left behind, "by many people. Make sure you care for them back."

"I will," Itachi promised, though he wasn't sure why he did so. The cat jumped up on the table and rubbed its head against their hands. Breaking contact with her, he reached over to pet it gently. "You have a cat."

"Some stereotypes are true," she said with a laugh. "I thought of getting an owl and naming it Hedwig, but decided that was just too far." Itachi looked at her blankly, not understanding her joke, but she waved it off and stood up. "Was there anything else I could do for you, Itachi?" she asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're with Deidara and I've never seen you before," she said with a sweet smile. "It's not so hard to figure out who you are. When a Vampire as high ranking as Deidara gets a new human people talk."

"Oh," he said, not having anything else to say. It felt uncomfortable to know that people were talking about him. "Do I need to pay you?" he asked bluntly, looking at her uncertain.

"Not for this," she said, her smile warming even more. "I'd be happy if you came to visit me again some time."

"Thank you for your help," he said, giving her a habitual bow.

"You're very welcome," she said, waving him as he stepped outside.

As the door shut behind him, he glanced down at the hand she had held. A protection spell… He thought about the times Deidara had tried to control him with his eyes and Sasori holding him down. Was that part of the spell? Turning down the street, he followed the path Kit's car had gone and found the Starbucks she had talked about. Pausing in thought, he glanced at the Starbucks and went inside. A short conversation with the girl at the counter, he ordered Kit's favorite drink and something sweet for himself and crossed the street to Kit's office. After surprising her with the drink and learning she'd had a few more things to do, he told her he'd wait outside for her and found a bench to sit on.

Taking his phone out, he dialed Deidara's number, hoping he had his phone close by. It only rang a few times before the blond's tired voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry to disturb you," Itachi said quietly, stretching his long legs out in front of him on the concrete.

"It's alright," Deidara assured him. "What's wrong? Are you outside?"

Itachi forgot how good Deidara's hearing was, he could probably hear the cars passing on the street. "I'm in the city," he said, starting to add that he was with Kit, but Deidara cut him off demanding to know why and where in the city he was, and also how he got there. "I'm with Kit," he assured him. "At her office."

"Why?"

"I… found something in the library," he explained. "Hans and Kit didn't know what it was, so Kit took me to talk to this girl named Chloe."

"The white witch?" Deidara didn't sound pleased in the slightest.

"Was I not supposed to leave the house?" he asked with a sigh. Maybe he was partially a prisoner.

There was silence on the other end few a few moments before Deidara replied, "I'd rather know where you go, un. What book did you find that you couldn't ask me?"

"It.. wasn't that," Itachi stammered. "You were with Kit, I didn't want to disturb you. It was a book called "The Book of Souls," Chloe said it was Mage magic."

"How the hell did you find that book in the entire library?" Deidara sounded slightly exasperated, but not angry.

"I was looking for books about Human Servants."

"Oh."

Itachi took a sip of his coffee, rolling the foam around on his tongue. "Chloe said she felt something on me," he told Deidara. "A spell."

"What?" the more Deidara talked, the worse he felt about calling him. He sounded exhausted, and Itachi hated how his voice seemed to sound like it was going through sandpaper first. "She's wrong, un. I would have smelled it on you."

"She said it was Mage magic."

The silence on the other end of the line was longer then the last. If Itachi didn't know any better, he would have thought the blond fell asleep. His eyes wandered around the street, taking in the painted shops with flower pots in the windows, the second floor windows thrown open and the curtains blowing gently in the breeze. He suspected this was part of an old Germany, one that got replaced by a growing city, but continued to thrive with its independent stops and little market places. Most of the people probably lived in the floor above. It was still strange to think of these places compared to where he'd come from. Tokyo was very tall; the rest of the world was spread further out.

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought," Deidara's voice cut him out of his day dreaming. "I'll talk to you when you get home. Have fun with Kit."

"I will," Itachi assured him, then stopped and took a deep breath. "Deidara?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…" No, that wasn't right. "Why don't you want me to really be your Human Servant?"

"It's not that," Deidara said softly. "I told you before I—"

"I want it," Itachi said, firmly.

"Huh?"

"I want to do it…if you want to."

The silence on the other end seemed stunned. Deidara liked to talk. It was rare that he was silent so often. Maybe Itachi had discovered his hidden talent. "I'd rather talk to you in person," the blond told him softly. "I'll come see you tonight. Bye."

Deidara let the phone slight out of his hand to land with a dull thud on the mattress. Using the last of his energy, he rolled onto his side while pulling the covers over his head. It felt as though his bones were shattering from the movement, his muscles dead in their places. He felt his chest swell slightly at words Itachi had said, but he couldn't think about that right now. Something else was far more important. He never did say that Itachi couldn't leave the mansion, but he felt a strong sense of panic knowing he wasn't as safe as he could be. If there was magic on Itachi and he couldn't tell, something was very wrong. Magic always had a distinct smell and he'd never had a problem smelling it before. Even though he didn't want to do this, he was running out of options and Itachi could be in danger because of it.

Letting his eyes shut in the darkness of the blankets, he let his thoughts wander in his mind, searching for a missing strand of string. There was so much that had gathered in his mind over the years, there was a lot to sift through and look around, but he couldn't find the spider thin string. Instead he found a little door in the corner, barely big enough for a mouse to go through, but as he approached it, it grew far bigger then himself. It was locked and bared with many chains. With great care, he began removing a few of them, gently pulling the door open as far as the remaining locks would open and sent a whispering thought through the door.

_Danna… danna….._

He felt it almost immediately; a strand of string so thin he could barely see it, but so thick it felt like it was slicing through his skin of his wrist. It came from the darkness on the other side of the door, a massive stirring force that was both menacing and powerful. A force Deidara refused to be afraid of, even when he should be. Through the crack in the door the familiar scent of dessert and cut wood came through and despite himself he relaxed a little physically.

_'What.'_ Sasori's voice in his mind sounded aggravated, Deidara had woken him up after all, but the blond knew he was also curious as to why he had opened the door himself.

_'Who is Itachi?'_

_'That is a stupid thing to bother me about.'_ The invisible string on his wrist tightened, but it didn't hurt. Deidara waited, leaning against the mental barrier he'd made against the redhead. _'I don't know.'_

_'What is he, un?'_ Deidara's mind slid his fingers through the crack in the door, feeling for Sasori in the hidden darkness, but his fingers were stopped by his Maker's own barriers. The fence he could barely see through even if he had opened the door wider.

The force behind the barriers that was Sasori settled down a little, shrinking to the size of the redhead's actual self as if he were sitting by the door himself. He could feel his fingers on his own as if Sasori was in the bed with him, but it was only through the connection they had. In his mind's eye he saw flashes of thought, creatures he knew, some he had never heard of. Sasori was showing him his thoughts. Finally an image rested on a man who looked shockingly like Itachi. His hair was white and his wrinkles deep, but his dark red tinted eyes were bright and strong. _'I lost you in Rome.'_

_'I kept you out,'_ Deidara replied, annoyed at the change in subject.

_'I heard what happened,'_ there was brief rumble of anger before it subsided. _'My thoughts stay that same.'_ Leave the council. Leave his home. No. Deidara waited, letting his question go unasked, though he knew Sasori could feel it. _'Shadow Hunters are trained…kept close like wolf pups. He may be a lost child of one.'_

_'I would have smelled it.'_

_Smell… _It was more of a thought then an actual word, echoing in the darkness on the other side of the door. He felt fingers on his own again, but they were only in his mind. He knew what Sasori was thinking about. It was harder to keep things secret like this, feeling seeped through the cracks no matter how strong they kept them at bay. If he could, Deidara would have given Sasori what he longed for.

_'You can't smell anything on him because of your hunger.'_

_'You would have said something.'_

There was silence on the other side of the door. Deidara decided that Sasori may have suspected, but didn't truly know what he was. Hunters were not a people to play around with. The blond was certain that he would have said something if he thought Itachi was dangerous. If only to mock him in some way. In the silence, he felt a gentle pull, dragging him slightly closer to the door. _Come back..._ was the echoing thought, but Deidara loosened the string and shut the door quietly to bar himself against the redhead and his selfish, possessive ways. Even if sometimes it felt as though it would make things easier.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: I usually don't post these things cause I rarely read them on other people's fics, BUT... I'm kind of at a loss. FF lets me see how many people have viewed each fic/chapter, but GUYS!

I'm not begging for reviews (ew), but I DO want to know what you think... EVEN IF YOU HATE IT! Tell me you hate it (but tell me why so I'm not sitting and rocking in a corner)! I'm just really curious 15 chapters in because I can see people are reading it, but I literally have no idea what you guys think because no one ever tells me...

...Are you reading it just to see the trainwreck continue? mer... I'm sorry (_ _)

Anyway:

* * *

><p>Deidara walked the hallway to Itachi's room, tugging at the old hoodie he'd put on instead of getting dressed. The edge of his jeans trailed over his bare feet, frayed from stepping over them so often. It was hard to buy clothes for himself sometimes. He was shorter than most teenagers, having been changed before he grew and had been underfed as well. Giving the hallway a small sniff, he smiled at the smell that lingered from the movements earlier. His favorite.<p>

Without knocking, Deidara opened the door to Itachi's room and peered inside. The brunette wasn't in the room, so he slipped in and closed the door behind him. The room smelled like him. It made him smile more. Following the strongest scent trail, he walked to the closet and nudged the door open a little further. Itachi was pulling clothing items out of a shopping bag to put away. Of course Kit wouldn't let him out of the city without some shopping.

"What did you buy?" he asked in a soft voice so he wouldn't startle him.

"Some shirts and a pair of shoes," he said when he turned around. "Kit said they were cool and I should get them."

Deidara came over and sat down in the small sofa resting against the wall and looked at the new Dr Martin boots resting with the other pairs on their rack. "They are cool," he assured him. Technically, he hadn't said anything to anyone, but they all knew what had happened with the Hunter that night. Deidara didn't like the idea of any of them going out alone, but Itachi especially. Itachi wouldn't like being kept here, but the vampire did not like the idea of Itachi being out of his reach. He had sounded fine on the phone, and he looked okay from where he was watching him, but was he really okay? Deidara couldn't tell.

"I tried not to spend too much, since I already have a lot," Itachi told him. Deidara could see how nervous it made him to spend someone else's money, and Kit took him to expensive stores. The woman had expensive tastes for someone who managed money for a living. Maybe that was why she was more okay with spending his money than Itachi was.

"Don't worry," Deidara said, waving his hand casually as he drew his feet up on the cushion. "I know you'll be careful." Tugging his hair off his face into a loose ponytail, he continued, "did Chloe say anything else?"

"A few things," Itachi said casually as he sat down on the other side of the sofa. "She was nice."

Deidara's eyes narrowed slightly as he waited, in vain, for Itachi to say more. What exactly had Chloe told him? She was a sweet person. One of those annoying people who saw the good in everyone, loved bunnies and cute things and had endless patience. She wouldn't have said anything cruel, but whatever it was, Itachi seemed content to keep it to himself.

"Remember what you said in Rome?" the blond said, drumming his fingers on his knees. "About you possibly being a Shadow Hunter?"

Itachi nodded, folding his hands in his lap. "Yes," he replied. "You said it wouldn't make any sense if I was."

"It doesn't," Deidara replied. "But I'm starting to think you were right. If you are, for some reason, no one can smell it on you. You smell human to me. I s'pose it could account for why you're immune to glamour and Sasori's tricks. Maybe even why your blood smells so good. It just… doesn't make sense." Shadow Hunters were so secretive, so careful and possessive of their own kind. A child in random foster cares in a busy city like Tokyo that housed thousands of paranormal would have been snatched away almost instantly as a play thing for a vengeful creature. It was a miracle no one had found him before he came along. The brunette was watching him with those strangely red eyes. He thought of the face Sasori had shown him; maybe someone he ran into years ago. Itachi had those same eyes, only kinder and gentler. The man Sasori had shown him had the eyes of a harsh person.

"What are you thinking about?" Itachi asked, uncharacteristically. Usually he didn't break silences and never to question his thoughts. Something seemed different about him. He seemed more…resolved.

"I was thinking how much I love your eyes, un," Deidara said, enjoying the blush that crept to his ears and cheeks.

"They're strange," he mumbled.

"I like strange things."

"I meant what I said today," the brunette informed him, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Why?" Deidara asked. "It doesn't matter if they find out, un. I don't expect you to feel like you have too. And it's dangerous."

"I know it's dangerous," Itachi said. "I read the Book of Souls."

"Yes, I know," Deidara replied, unhappily. When he'd taken the book from the Mage who made it, he had hoped to protect his friends. They had been planning to use the book to keep track of the Human Servants and kill them, hindering their Vampires temporarily. A pity his friends hadn't stayed safe. "It's magicked to record Human Servants lives." He watched Itachi, taking in how he sat poised and patient. Deidara was pretty sure Itachi had no idea how to sit relaxed and casual. He needed to work on that with him. The brunette was waiting for him to say something else. "I don't like it," he finally replied when it became clear Itachi wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't something you can do and change your mind on, un," Deidara said, exasperated. "It's forever. For-e-ver," he emphasized slowly, as if that would make it clearer to the brunette.

"It's what I want," Itachi said stubbornly. "If you don't want to do it, say so. Don't try to convince me to change my mind."

"It could kill you," Deidara snapped. "Break your mind."

"I'm willing to risk that."

"You're an idiot," Deidara growled. Though there was no loss of fight in his stubborn eyes, Itachi's posture fell slightly. He was unhappy that Deidara was denying him this, but forever was too long. Forever living, forever connected, never alone. Alone. The blond shut his eyes as memories floated to his inner vision. He was not old enough to forget his human life entirely. Faces were becoming difficult, but feelings were not. He didn't like being alone, but being connected with someone forever, sharing everything – both joy and pain – didn't sit well. He already was working his hardest to keep one person out. Itachi was too beautiful to last forever. Beauty was best left to decay and end. That's what made it special.

Reaching over, he slid his finger into Itachi's waistband and dragged him closer and swinging his legs over Itachi's. Sighing, he leaned his head against his arm resting on the back of the couch. Should Itachi die… Well, he already knew his own fate. He watched Sasori go through the loss of himself, even though he tried to hide it in his own arrogance. He still felt his frustration, his sorrow and he pitied him at times. Sasori starved in his unquenchable thirst. Deidara had to admit the blood of his subordinates didn't satisfying him as they once did, but he didn't want to force Itachi when he could offer himself instead.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss, startling him back out of his head. The surprise must have shown on his face because Itachi immediately broke it, turning away with red-cheeked embarrassment. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," he mumbled quietly.

With a soft snicker, Deidara touched his chin to bring him back, kissing him softly. His lips kneaded against Itachi's until he started to return it. Whether he felt finished or needed breath, Itachi started to pull away again, but Deidara slid his hand down his jaw to hold him gently in place. The brunette gave him a confused look, but Deidara just gave him a wily look and slid up on his lap. Itachi leaned back away from him slightly, his eyes wary and nervous, but Deidara just smiled at him and decided to be very patient. But not so patient that he'd let Itachi stop him. Not when he started it.

Leaning into him, Deidara ran his mouth up Itachi's neck, grinning as he felt him tense. He wouldn't bite him. Not now. Instead, he kissed his skin, running his tongue across the curves and indents of his neck. Itachi swallowed as he moved closer to his jaw, it made him shiver gently at his own temptations. Nothing would be more perfect then to break his skin with his fangs. To taste the pooling rivers of blood and lap up loose droplets mixing with salty sweat. To feel his fear and feed on it, riding his body until it collapsed, broken and worn from struggle. That was his nature and he denied himself that. To deny oneself something… wasn't that what all humans craved? The anticipation, the buildup of excitement was nothing in comparison to the achievement. That was why he didn't gorge himself.

Pulling his mouth away from his neck before he went too far, he slid his hips against Itachi's pleased that there was proof that it was completely dead down there. The brunette looked embarrassed and unsure of what to do with his hands, so Deidara took them and placed them on his sides under his shirt humming happily as he leaned in to kiss him again. His own hands, slid down Itachi's chest, feeling different kinds of curves then his neck had been. Breaking the kiss again, he pulled Itachi's shirt over his head and dropped it carelessly behind him with a smirk.

Placing his hands behind himself on Itachi's knees, he leaned back and wiggled his hips against the bulge of Itachi's groin, watching him stare at Deidara with a clear loss of what to do. His hands were still resting on Deidara's waist. His mouth parted as though he was about to say something, the words starting to form on his tongue but he stopped and swallowed, lowering his eyes to where his hands rested. I don't know what to do. That had been what Itachi was about to say. Picking one hand up, he began tugging his own sweater up to slide out from under Itachi's hands, watching Itachi following the movement with a shaky exhale.

His hoodie dropped to the ground, Deidara slid his legs back down to place his feet on the floor. He slipped his fingers into Itachi's pants and pulled him to his feet. The brunette staggered into him for lack of strength in his legs, but Deidara held him up well enough as he unzipped his pants and pushed them over his hips. Itachi's ass in his hands he walked him backwards out of the walk in closet, smirk plastered on his face as Itachi's eyes seemed to not know where to look – Deidara's face, his chest, where his hands were, even lower, all the while his face turning different shades of red. When they reached the bed, Deidara pushed him gently onto the mattress and pulled Itachi's pants off his legs before doing the same to his own.

"I don't know what to do," Itachi finally choked out in a barely audible voice.

Deidara smiled and crawled closer to him, running his hands up his legs till he got to his crotch, sliding his fingers up his cock and ran his tongue over it. Itachi gave a sharp intake of breath that was part pleasure part fear. His mouth anywhere near his genitals probably made him more nervous than necessary at this point. Moving up higher, he ran his tongue in a slow circle around his belly button and crawled up to finally crouched over him, bumping his nose against Itachi's. "Don't think about it, un," he crooned, kissing him again as his finger gripped Itachi's erection, grinning as Itachi gasped into his mouth and gripped his sides tightly.

"D-Deidara," he gasped. "Not… not like…" He panted softly pressing his head against his shoulder.

The blond's free hand slid up to his face, rubbing his cheek gently. "I wont hurt you," he promised, kissing his cheek. Dragging his legs up to straddle Itachi's hips he gently nipped his ears and leaned back to position himself over him. With a cocky smile, he watched Itachi's face as he lowered himself to push Itachi into him. The brunette's fingers dug into his hips, a strangled moan escaping before he could stop himself. He waited until Itachi loosened his grip before he began rocking on top of him, his fingers sliding across the sides of his face, pushing his hair off his face and tilt it back so he couldn't hide.

Just because he was dead didn't mean he couldn't feel pleasure though it was different from when he was alive. His body still reacted for the most part, but the pleasure came from the partner. The stench of their pleasure seeped out of every pore, their breath hot and fast and their hearts pounding against their cage of ribs. These things sent his own senses into a frenzy, fueling him in the same way fear brought pleasure to blood. He groaned deeply and crushed his lips against Itachi's sliding his tongue into his mouth to taste him as he tipped them over sideways. Legs swinging around Itachi's hips, he pulled the warm body on top of him and arched his back to push against him. This time Itachi returned his kiss immediately, sucking on his tongue before sliding his own into his mouth. One hand sunk into the comforter by Deidara's head as the other held onto his hips to give a hold to thrust into him.

Moans vibrating in his mouth made him want to bite Itachi's tongue, taste some of his blood at least. His own body was begging for it; he tasted his venom on his tongue and wondered if Itachi could taste it as well and if so, what did it taste like? Itachi broke the kiss, gasping for breath as he gasped out a deep moaned against his chest, releasing inside him.

Deidara felt him tremble slightly as his movements stilled, and his face heating up in embarrassment. He had to smile. Flipping them over, he sat on Itachi's stomach and watched him try not to look at him. He giggled, causing Itachi's face to heat up more. "Feel good?" he whispered as he leaned down to kiss where his jaw met his neck. Too short for his preference but it was his first time, so he wasn't going to say anything about that.

Itachi only nodded in response and let Deidara place his hands on his hips. "You're warm now," Itachi stated after clearing his throat.

"You warmed me up, un," Deidara told him, grinning as he leaned down to kiss him softly then slid down his body to his chest. His fangs brushed skin and he pulled back, sliding off him to stop himself before he bit him. Lying next to him, he watched Itachi's chest rise and fall, slowing back down to normal breath intake. Despite his embarrassment, the brunette definitely looked pleased.

In silence they laid together, Itachi turned to look at him a few times but neither said anything for hours. When the sun started to rise, Deidara shifted to crawl under the blankets and Itachi followed him. Deidara normally didn't like silence, but this seemed to be a different kind of silence. He enjoyed watching Itachi, who got up at one point to disappear into the bathroom, but returned to him. He smelled of soap and shampoo, his hair slightly damp though he had tried to dry it quickly. The curtains of the room were made to block out all sun, but he still felt it's angry steps into the world, signifying the beginning of the day. Itachi's breathing next to him was slow and even; he had done a lot that day and was exhaustedly slipping in and out of consciousness. He wished he could get into his mind and figure out what in the world possessed him to suggest what he was suggesting.

"Deidara?"

"Hm?"

"It is what I want."

"I heard you."

"Do you not want it?"

Heaving a sigh, Deidara rolled onto his stomach – the sun not high enough to hinder his movements – to look at Itachi fully. The blankets were modestly drawn up to his chest, but he didn't look very self-conscious. The wonders of horomones. "It's more complicated then that," he said gently.

"Would you rather it be someone else?"

"No," Deidara replied without needed to think about it. "Vampires don't think about that…I've never heard of one who strives to have a Human Servant. I don't fully understand it, I don't know what it'll be like."

"You're scared?" Itachi asked quietly.

"A little."

"I'm not scared."

"You're an idiot, un," he repeated with a small grin.

"The unknown doesn't have to be scary," Itachi told him.

"How philosophical of you," Deidara said with a snicker.

Itachi lay in silence on his side of the bed for a few moments before hesitantly sliding closer to him, his arm sliding around Deidara's torso. The blond shifted to tangle his legs with the other man's and tucked his head in the curve of his neck. "I wont change my mind," he whispered in his ear.

"I'll think about it. Go to sleep Itachi."

* * *

><p>The room was dark when he opened his eyes, but it was always dark in his room thanks to the thick, heavy curtains on the windows that every room in the mansion had. Time was unknown to his internal clock, so he had no idea as to what time it was or how long he'd slept. Stretching his back out, he settled back into his comfortable bed with a smile. He felt good. Better than good. Except that his stretch made him realize that his growling stomach was what woke him in the first place.<p>

He placed a hand on it to settle it down and turned to look at the other side of the bed. There was a small nightlight he kept in the bathroom to let him find it when the lights were off. It cast a dim light through the open door, letting him just make out Deidara's figure lying where he had been before. He could be sleeping, but Itachi knew better. Inching closer again, he laid his head next to Deidara's on the pillow.

"Morning," he said softly. There was no response from the blond, not even a twitch of muscle; the sun was probably high in the sky. Reaching out, he brushed a stray lock of hair off his face and told him he was going to get something to eat.

Finding his clothes in the dark was conducted far less gracefully then he would have liked, but he managed and slipped into the hallway as quietly as he could. Deidara nay not actually be sleeping, but Itachi would be courteous anyway. After cooking himself a plate of over easy eggs and toast with sausages in the kitchen, Itachi sat down with a mug of tea, grateful that no one was around. He wanted some time to think.

Try as he might, he couldn't look passed the events of the night before. It was embarrassing. He didn't know what had come over himself. Deidara had looked so off – upset and resigned, more subdued than usual. His intention had been to snap him out of his thoughts, but that didn't require kissing him.

Because he wanted to.

Stabbing his sausage harder than necessary, he frowned at himself. There was no logical reason for his actions. He just wanted to, so he did. And then other things happened.

He hoped Deidara didn't think he went along with it in hopes of convincing him. Itachi wasn't that kind of person. Obviously. Though he did hope the blond would agree. So far the duties assigned to him as a fake Human Servant weren't unpleasant. He enjoyed going to meetings and talking politics. He had decided not to go to school even though Grey told him that his language skills were adequate. Anything he wanted to learn could be found in the library and if he wanted to take classes online he could. When he had been in school, his hours had been erratic and stressful. Not that he had minded then, but he found he was learning more at his own pace.

Rinsing and putting his plate in the sink, he started to walk towards the door, but paused. Deidara would be hungry when he got up. Hungry meant cranky. And bity. Opening the fridge, he pulled out a few packets of blood Deidara kept there and poured it into a large cup so he could microwave the thick liquid. It wasn't very pleasant; Itachi tried not to peer into the cup as he took it out and returned to his room. He tried to think of it as only slightly solidified jello … or maybe tomato juice. Or paint. No, that was weird. Shaking his head, he pushed the door open and slipped inside so he could shut out the light from the windows outside his room and returned to set the cup on his nightstand.

He really should be in the library studying, but he was feeling lazy. The nice kind of lazy. Rarely did he feel any desire to lounge in bed all day, but he found himself thinking that he could do just that today. Reaching his arms overhead, he stretched out his back then shook his arms. He really did feel good today. He paused a moment as he wondered if it was because of …that. No, that wouldn't make sense… or maybe it would physiologically speaking, but he didn't really want to think about that. Instead, he looked over at the occupant of his bed.

Deidara was in the same position as he left him in: laying half on his side, half on his stomach with one leg bent as if he'd fallen from a great height. It would have appeared strange, except Itachi knew he slept like that sometimes when he was hot or exhausted. The brunette wondered if daytime was painful for a vampire; stuck in the same position all day unable to move, sometimes unable to speak. He remembered what Deidara had said about vampires being paranoid about people finding their daytime resting place. Deidara trusted him to be around while he was in this state, and also Sasori, but with Sasori it had been without choice. Still, they seemed to be able to converse without needing to speak to one another, so the company was probably welcome.

Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out his pocket knife and crawled up onto the bed near the blond. He remembered how much better looking Deidara became after he had drank some blood, so perhaps it would help him feel better. Holding his breath, he made a deep cut in meat of his hand and watched the blood pool before he lifted Deidara's head gently and placed the cut to his mouth. The blood dripped gently before it became tiny rivers into the crevice of his mouth. His fist clenched to make more come out and Deidara moved just enough to wrap his lips against his hand to suck out the stubborn drops. When the wound was gone and Deidara opened his eyes, Itachi pulled his hand away and gently rolled him over so he could prop him up against the pillows.

"I brought you some blood," he told him as the blond licked his lips to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He held the cup for him as the blond sipped the glass empty, and returned it to the nightstand when he was finished. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Deidara nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned forward a bit. "I didn't eat much this week, un." He sat still for a moment, licking his lips clean and swallowing anything remaining in his mouth before he took a deep breath. "Come here, Itachi."

Obeying, Itachi came closer, but Deidara beckoned him again. The brunette wondered if Deidara wanted to be kissed by house close he was, but instead of kissing him, Deidara's hand shot out to grab his throat with a strong grip. Startled, Itachi tried to pull away, but the blond wouldn't let go. His hand was strangely warm on his skin, but the pressure of it was making Itachi uncomfortable. He tried to speak, to ask Deidara what was wrong, but found he couldn't in take air. His fingers dug into Deidara's arm, trying to force him away, but the blond was too strong for him. He couldn't breathe. Panic rose in his chest as his body tried desperately to gain air in his lungs. He couldn't breathe. Deidara was choking him.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

ILUguys :3

* * *

><p>What was wrong? What had happened? Had he done something wrong? Was the blood bad? Itachi struggled in Deidara's grip, desperately trying to get him to release his throat. His fingers dug into Deidara's arm, feeling like he was about to break his arm, but Deidara didn't budge. It felt as though something was clawing its way up his torso to his throat. Black spots were appearing in his vision; he couldn't even gasp out his name.<p>

Then suddenly his hand pulled away, feeling as though he was pulling the skin off of his neck as he did. As he gasped, his hand clutching his throat, he realized Deidara hadn't been squeezing hard at all and nothing had been torn from his throat. Yet in Deidara's hand was something colorless, but shimmering, shifting from pale white to darker shades, spilling over his cupped fingers and curling back into his hand. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he wanted it back. Something in its place. Whatever it was, its absence was noted like a hole in his chest, making him feel paralyzed. He choked out Deidara's name. Give it back. Give it back. Please, whatever that is, please give it back. His pleads never left his mouth. All he could do was watch as Deidara brought his hand to his mouth and began devouring the substance. Itachi felt panic rising in his chest once more. Whatever it was he needed it. He would die without it. Why was he taking it away?

Reaching out, he tried to grab Deidara's hand, but missed and his fingers fell passed it to tangle in locks of blond hair. The vampire didn't raise his eyes to look at him, though the weight in his hair made had his head tilted in an uncomfortable looking position. Fair features twisted in pain as he clutched just above his stomach, the muscles of his torso contracting visibly. When he appeared to have gotten control of whatever pain he was feeling, he moved his hand to his collar bone. There was a scar there Itachi hadn't noticed before. Layers of scar tissue piled atop one another as if someone had taken pieces of his skin away. As Itachi watched, Deidara worked something out of his chest; a mass like the one he'd taken from Itachi. It too was colorless but seemed denser. With his free hand, Deidara reached up and slid his finger into Itachi's mouth, using the weight of his arm to open it wide. The brunette had no choice but to swallow whatever it was.

Once, Itachi had tried live baby octopus at a small sushi bar near his school. It had tasted fine, but the octopus had put up a bit of a fight going down, its tentacles clutching at the insides of his throat. The mass clutched his throat as it went down too, finding things to attach itself to just like the octopus did, choking him from the inside. Then pain. So much pain. His insides were tearing apart, his bones felt like they were breaking into a thousand pieces at once. His skin peeling off to let his organs fall from his stomach. He screamed in pain. The last he remembered was the taste of blood in his mouth and Deidara calling his name in a panicked voice.

Then the world went temporarily black.

Colors blurred together in his vision. Whites and pink and green. He felt pain, but grit his teeth against it and waited for the colors to separate and sharpen. The white and pink became individual strands of hair and the green became staring eyes. Rose. Blinking again, he stared up at her concerned expression. Reaching, he touched her cheek and let her help him sit up. The sun was set.

"Itachi…"

"H-he's alive," she whispered, moving away from Deidara. "But he's barely breathing. His heart is slow. What happened, Deidara? What's wrong with him?" she hugged Itachi close like a wounded pet, staring down at the brunette in fear. The whites of her eyes began to redden as the skin around her eyes began to darken. "I heard someone screaming, I smelled blood, what's wrong with Itachi?"

The blond almost growled at her, wanting to tear Itachi from her grasp. How dare she have her arms around his human? The fact that she was still ten years old held him back from tearing her to pieces to get to Itachi, even though their bodies were only four years apart. "Rose," Deidara said quietly. "Control your wolf. You aren't strong enough to change without the pack."

Obediently, she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. When she was calm, her eyes were back to normal, but she still held Itachi close. "Why wont he wake up?" she asked in a small voice.

Deidara didn't answer; he had none. He touched Itachi's cheek and came closer to him, nudging him out of Rose's arms to hold him like an oversized doll. Something had changed. He felt something change. He smelled something change. The brunette still smelled wonderful, so delicious, but now… now he smelled like a Shadow Hunter. He had their scent. Sasori had been right. Itachi was a lost child of a Shadow Hunter family. But this opened up more questions. How was this possible?

_'Wake up, Itachi. Wake up. Please wake up.'_

He searched his mind for a link. There should be one. Did he do something wrong? All he could find was the door to Sasori. He didn't feel any different, but Itachi smelled different. A spell. A spell would explain that. A spell that hid the trace elements of a Shadow Hunter. Gently pushing Rose away, he curled up against the brunette and held him tenderly. He bit his finger, sliding it into Itachi's mouth. Heal. Heal. Wake up.

"Rose… Please get Kit, tell her to bring Belle," Deidara said quietly. "Don't tell anyone else what's happened."

"But…" she bit her lip. "I can't keep secrets from my parents… or my Alpha."

"I know. No one else."

"Will Itachi be okay?" she whispered.

"I hope so. Hurry."

Rose shut the door on her way out and for decency sake, he found his pants to pull back on and returned to Itachi's side. Had something gone wrong? His brows knitted in concern. Why wasn't he waking up? Pulling him into his lap, he pet Itachi's hair back from his face. His heart was so slow. His breath so shallow. Deidara's own healing ability kept him from suffering more, but Itachi…

"Itachi," he called softly.

"Deidara, what's wrong? What happened?" Kit came into the room, still dressed in sleeping shorts and an oversized t-shirt. "Are you alright?"

Belle was as explicitly dressed as always. She walked around the bed to reach for Itachi, but stopped when Deidara growled at her. "I wont harm him, Deidara," she told him. "I see you've tried to do the exchange."

"Why isn't he waking up?" Deidara demanded.

"I don't know. But the Human Servant process was started," she said, eying the brunette.

"Itachi … wasn't your Human Servant?" Kit asked, staring at the blond in shock.

Belle touched Itachi's forehead then shifted her eyes to Deidara's chest and the scars Sasori's fangs had left after months of abuse that never healed. "He wasn't…" she said. "but if he survives this… he will be."

"It worked?" Deidara asked.

"If he survives," she repeated.

"I'll kill you if you take advantage of this," Deidara growled.

Belle stepped up to her full height and smiled, her fangs hidden artfully. "I am loyal to my City Master."

"Of course you are," he murmured, holding Itachi close. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Monitor his condition," she said quietly. "Don't give him too much of your blood, you don't want him to become addicted to your it. That's dangerous for a human."

"I know that," Deidara snapped.

"Keep him warm," she continued. "I'll inform the council of your absence."

"Kit, I need you to keep him warm," Deidara said to his human. "I can't."

"Sure," she said in a small voice. "But wouldn't Rose be better? Werewolves give off more heat…"

"I trust you, Kit," Deidara told her. "Rose is only ten, she can't handle this, un." Nodding, she slipped up onto the bed and laid down next to Itachi, pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"Deidara," Belle said softly to get his attention. "You need to feed. The longer you put it off, the hard it will be for both of you. Human Servants and their Vampires are connected, they feel each other's pain. If he awakens, you will need your strength. You shared souls with him. You need to take care of it."

The blond glared at her, knowing what she was saying even though she wasn't using words. He had to leave Itachi. Leave him like this? Was she insane? He was completely vulnerable. Anyone or anything could come in and do whatever they wanted to him. If he was out hunting and feeding, he wouldn't be able to help him. Could he really trust the vampires in his home? No. Though maybe they were scared of him enough to stay away, but that didn't mean they couldn't orchestrate something so it didn't look like one of them. Deidara would kill them all if they did. They knew that. His arms wrapped around Itachi tighter, staring Belle down as if it was her fault. He didn't trust her at all, the selfish spinster. She had been in the service of the previous City Master, but did nothing to stop him from tearing him to shreds. Loyal, his ass.

"Deidara," Kit said softly. "It's alright. I'll make sure no one hurts him." Her hand touched his arm gently, but cautiously then slid her arms around Itachi to pull him out of Deidara's grip to tuck him in.

It was true. He needed to go out. Needed some form of release before he panicked and killed everyone in the mansion. He didn't like this. Not at all. The outside world was cast in an eerie moon glow. Eyes watched him in the shadows cautious and wild, but none challenged his presence. They watched him even as one shifted, its huge mass settling into a comfortable seated position. The Alpha would keep unwanted people and creatures out of the building.

He hadn't hunted in a long time. Itachi had been the last he officially tracked and lured. Several months then. Almost a year. Had it been that long already… Crouching, he sprinted away from the chorus of yelps and howls of wolves who weren't permitted to give chase. Something all predators undead and living had in common: chasing something to the ground made the meal more enjoyable.

Itachi had brought him blood earlier. It was the only thing keeping him from tracking everything in sight. The city would be too easy. Too many lost souls to provide substance rom him. No. He needed blood. Violence. Pain. To the old factories he went, using his nose to find things. Sweat. Blood. Anger. Arousal. Humans were such beastly creatures. Society forced them out of that state, demanding proper dress and etiquette. These rules made the natural beasts act out with in causing mental stress, depression and aggression. Some dealt with that silently, some with therapy and others let the beasts out in bare knuckle fights and gambles.

He scanned the area carefully with all his senses. A non-human in this group could cause problems. There were only humans. He watched hungrily as the men fought, licking his lips as scuffling shoes smeared blood and sweat together on the concrete. The winner was a large man. He would take him. When he stopped him on his way home, he brushed him off. Not gay. Not interested. So the hunt began. Without a road, the man was blind for directions. Crashing through underbrush, screaming for help as he held onto the hope that he was getting closer to civilization. He wasn't. Deidara herded him away into the woods. Cornered, he turned and fought, but Deidara toyed with him. Still he struggled. Deidara ripped his chest open and pulled his heart out of its crevice and drank from his arteries like a straw.

Sitting amidst blood and flesh, he let himself relax and think, quietly chewing on a tough piece of meat. He hadn't _needed_ to feed; Belle had been wrong, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy his hunt. And what was one human loss? The world was overrun with them. He wanted a baby. Red, screaming and helpless with the purest blood one could find. His tongue slipped out to lick his lips. He'd belittled humans, but he was no better. Fuck rules. Fuck the court and council. He was his own Master and lived by his own rules. He could live on his own without any followers, no land, no obligations. Living in the heat of the hunt. That would be art.

That was why people obeyed him. That's why they respected him. Even though he was changed when he was so young. Even though he wasn't the strongest Master vampire. Oh, he was strong, but that wasn't what made him powerful. He was cruel. He liked pain. He loved the chaos left in his wake. The world was his plaything and everyone on it. He looked down at himself and the gore that covered him. He wanted more. More. He was no human. Society didn't hold him. The hunt was still on.

* * *

><p>Cotton sheets draped in familiar tucks kept his body snug in bed. He wouldn't roll off. He was far too old for that type of nonsense, but it was the familiarity that kept him from kicking himself free. There was a different weight distribution on the mattress than usual. It made him tilt awkwardly to one side, but he didn't mind. Siblings were annoying sometimes, but that didn't mean it was okay to turn away his baby brother when he toddled into his room clutching his favorite blanket crying about monsters. He was proud of himself that he could get the three year old to go back to sleep and it made him feel cool that he had come to him and not their parents.<p>

"Are you having difficulty sleeping, sweetheart?" Mother asked as she slipped into the room as if she heard his thoughts. "I can take him to his room."

"It's fine, Momma," he rolled over to face her kind face as she leaned over to sweep his hair from his forehead. "It's really quiet…"

"It is," she agreed, kissing his forehead softly. She smelled like the kitchen spices and peppermint. After doing the same to his brother, she whispered the same phrase she said every night when she tucked them. "Sleep, my loves, till morning break. No monsters may your slumber wake." She said it to them since he could remember. It was like a magic spell.

Even still, he couldn't fall asleep. He rolled to face his brother's peaceful face and the door Mother had closed. The only sound he could hear was the ticking of the old clock in Father's study. He began counting its ticks to help him fall asleep. When two hours passed without even a doze, he peeled the covers off, re-tucking them around his brother then padded barefoot towards the main part of the house to get a drink or snack from the kitchen.

As he stepped closer to the living room, he paused. As soon as he left the sleeping area of the house, he could hear sounds in the house again. His father's voice sounded angry and menacing. Who was he talking to like that? He'd never heard him talk like that in the house before. It couldn't be Mother, Father never raised his voice to her. He listened closely, but the voice that answered was not one he recognized, but he couldn't make out the words. Getting down on the floor, he crawled behind the sofa to get closer without being seen. If Father was talking to someone important, he wouldn't be pleased that he was eavesdropping. The living room was large, big enough to host the majority of his extended family, a small set of steps dividing the living room and dining room with a set of sliding double doors leading to Father's study. As he peeked into the living room, his eyes widened at the scene before him.

There was a monster in the room with his parents. It wasn't like the monsters in his picture books, but covered in blood and grim and had a mouth full of fangs so it couldn't be anything but a monster. Father held the sword that usually rested on the wall, threatening the creature. His blood pounded so hard in his ears, he couldn't focus on their words, but they were threats by the gestures. Mother saw him and her eyes widened in a fear he couldn't understand. She shook in terror, but the men didn't notice either of them. The words sounded cruel and angry. In a flash of metal his father lashed out at the creature that lunged. Instead of helping Father, Mother ran to him, lifting him off the floor and stumbled into Father's study.

"Momma," he clutched her, staring over her shoulder. "Father—"

"Sh, baby don't look." She tried to hide it from him, but his eyes could still see before she pushed the door shut. Father fought but the monster was too fast and tore his chest apart and pulled his heart out to eat. "Sweetheart," she whispered, setting him gently on the floor under Father's desk. "Look at me. I love you. Stay safe. Stay safe." She kissed his forehead, then each of his cheeks. "No monsters will find you. Stay under the desk, okay baby? Don't make a sound." She whispered something he didn't understand then cupped his face one more time, whispering that she loved him before her body jerked and she was dragged away. A bright light blinded him as much as the sudden piercing headache did. A scream rose up in his chest, but he forced it down. He had to be quiet, but his head hurt so bad and he was so scared and the monster was sniffing around for him.

Something grabbed him from behind and dragged him away, the scream finally escaping after his mother into a cold, black room. There was a cold substance on his wrist and neck. Where was he? Who was he? What was his name? He couldn't remember in this darkness and he was so alone. Alone and scared. What was he scared of? The monsters of course. They thought he was the monster. Who were they? Mother and father and everyone. But they were wrong. He wasn't the monster, the monsters were around them. They would slip through the world and force change on things. They made people he knew unrecognizable; monsters themselves that he wasn't safe from. They didn't believe him. He was the monster.

Confused, he placed his hands over his face and found features that weren't his own. Panicking, he tried to move, but the cold things were shackles that held him down. He had to get away. They were coming. Those men. He hated them. They poked, they prodded. They screamed words at him and poured water on him. They forced bile down his throat and burned symbols on his skin. That was when they were trying to fix him. When it was just one, they did other things. But without them he was Alone and Alone scared him. The Shadows came when he was alone. The whispering voices followed. And then He came. He would laugh at Them and wipe away their work. He would chase the Shadows away, but bring his own. He cut open his skin and wiggle his fingers inside him. He laughed at his screams and tore at his flesh.

Just as the pain became too great, he fell away from His grasp and sunk under the surface. The pain was gone. His worries were gone. He felt more peace than he had ever felt. All the way to the bottom of whatever pool he fell into. No worries. No pain. Total peace. Something he had never felt before.

Then he heard something. Three syllables. A word. No, not a just a word. His name. It was his mother's voice. His father's. And all the monsters. Then once more with the voice of the face that wasn't his own. Itachi. That was his name. Opening his eyes, he turned his head and looked at the face inches from his own.

"Deidara," he breathed out.

"Itachi," the blond echoed.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," Deidara said. "You brought us here."

"I did?"

"I think so, I've never been here before, un."

"I haven't either."

"I don't know how we got here then."

"Hm…I saw… I saw my mom. My father and… my brother."

"I know, I saw too," Deidara said.

"What happened?"

"Your father was fighting a demon and—"

"N-no… I mean… to us… if I brought us here… where is here?"

"Oh… Human Servant," Deidara said softly. They were laying on their backs, head to head. The area around them was bright and dark at the same time; blue tinted like underwater in a swimming pool. "Sorry I… thought I would bail if I said something. Sorry if I scared you, un."

"So.. I'm your… we're…?"

"Yeah," Deidara smiled at him, a smile Itachi had never seen before. It was… "Peaceful," the blond finished his thought with a wink. "I feel happy. This is nice."

"I… can feel you're happy," Itachi said lamely. "Was that you? Before you became a vampire?"

Deidara nodded, reaching up to touch the scar on his chest absentmindedly. Somehow he knew that the scar came from when Sasori changed him. "People didn't understand medicine like they do now. Most people thought possession or something, un."

"And Sasori's bites don't heel well," Itachi murmured, mostly to himself, but Deidara gave another nod. "And.. it was a … demon?"

"That's what it looked like, un," Deidara said. "Memories are hard to judge cause you don't watch like a movie, you experience them. You didn't understand what was being said, so I don't either, un… I think your mom put a spell on you before she died to hide you from the demon. That's probably why no one found you."

"You found me," Itachi reminded him. "Guess you're not as much of a monster as you thought." He smiled at him, but remembered hunting people down, torturing and feeding on them. They made him feel content and full. No, he wasn't remembering, Deidara was. "A different kind of monster," Itachi said quietly.

Blue eyes stared at him silently. Itachi could tell he wasn't convinced. Somehow, this place they were in calmed his mind down enough to think clearly. Itachi could sense memories of a chaotic mind, but here Deidara was at peace. He wondered what sort of diagnosis and psychologist would give him with the advancement medicine had now; Deidara giggled at the thought and shrugged in response. "Will we always hear each other's thoughts?" Itachi asked.

"In here we will I think," Deidara said. "Outside of here… maybe… until you learn to shut me out, un."

"How do I do that?"

Deidara hummed in thought for a moment. "I always imagine a door, but I think it can be anything you want… Sasori uses jars."

"Jars?"

"He really likes jars," Deidara told him, as they shared a laugh. "Jars and fences, but come on. I'll show you how I do it," he said as he stood, holding his hand out to the brunette.

Itachi took it and stood, letting himself be led to an archway with two double doors that hadn't been there a few moments ago. As they walked inside, he felt something change. Something in the air. The place they had left had been a peaceful place they shared. This space was Deidara. It felt like a hallway, but also like a warehouse room. There were piles of things everywhere, some so high he couldn't see the end. There were photographs propped up all over with an image inside. Sometimes the people were only shifting on their feet, while others played like a movie clip. Memories of people he supposed. He could see doors too. Lots of them in all different shapes and sizes, all of them were closed and he wondered what was behind them all.

"It's a wonder you can find anything in here," Itachi commented.

"Hey," Deidara said with a laugh. "Can you imagine how stupid smart people would be if they could file all this crap. It's impossible though, every time you think of something different, the room kind of… goes topsy-turvy and everything gets thrown somewhere else, un."

Humming in thought, Itachi carefully picked his way after the blond. A year ago, he probably wouldn't have believed any of this was possible. Magic like this doesn't exist to people, yet here it was. Science and magic standing together like a twin set. Siamese twins, connected and sharing organs. He was taking a stroll through Deidara's mind. That was cool. Looking around at all the stuff the blond had gathered in his head, he wondered what his own looked like. Behind them, he noticed a darkness creeping after them. It crawled over the piles like a sludgy mist, but never came too close to them. It was following Deidara, not himself, but the blond appeared to be ignoring it or hadn't noticed it. It was clouding things, but when Itachi turned to face it, it retreated away to a dark corner. He wondered what it was, but he became distracted by the room shifting. Deidara was looking at various things as if finding them for the first time. Every time he picked something up, the different things in the room moved so the events and items connected with the piece in his hand was available. Now Itachi could see what he meant by disorganization in the mind.

"Deidara? Where are we? I mean, you and me. Our bodies."

A picture floated towards him. It was himself lying on his own bed, unmoving and pale. Kits arms were around him and she looked worried. Another followed the picture of a house he didn't recognize, but somehow he understood that the blond was hiding from the sun. He must have been unconscious all night. "You wouldn't wake up," Deidara told him. He had been scared and gone hunting to calm his nerves. Itachi nodded his understanding.

"What does my head look like?"

"I don't know," Deidara said. "It takes practice to be able to walk around in your own mind like this. I had to… keep things out and I come here a lot to talk to—… well since I've changed, not like… on a regular basis, un." Itachi looked across the room, somehow knowing what to look for. It was another door, plain except for the brass knob at its side… and the chains and padlocks covering it. He turned his eyes back to the small vampire a few feet away with a raised eye brow. Sasori. "I can't completely get away," the blond explained, holding up his hand to show a previously invisible string attached to his wrist leading towards the door. "But I can keep him out."

"Before… it sometimes seemed like you two were sitting in silence," Itachi started, thinking back to the day he met the redhead.

"We were talking through that door," Deidara finished with a nod. "It's easier that way some times, un."

"Deidara, what's that thing?" he asked, looking at the retreating sludge.

The blond turned to stand next to him, eying the mass with distaste, but his voice was casual. "Oh, I don't know… it's always been here, un."

Itachi looked at it a moment longer, then reached for the door out. Stepping into the blank space again and felt the same wonderful calmness. Deidara was right behind him, taking a breath of relief as he left his own clutter and worries behind. The brunette wondered if the sludge was Deidara's mental image of his own psychosis. It'd be interesting to research, but probably not comfortable for the blond. This place was somewhere it couldn't reach. Itachi could feel how relaxed it made Deidara to be here. Whatever connection Deidara had with Sasori didn't give this to him, just the one with himself. Deidara smiled and nodded, their thoughts meshed again. It felt as though they were floating in the bottom of a pool, together, safe and calm. Itachi smiled back at him. Why did vampires shun this idea? Perhaps not everyone has this kind of place to share.

Closing his eyes, Itachi envisioned his own door. One that was solely his and no one else's. He could feel Deidara watching him curiously, but when he opened his eyes, barely a mist of a door was there, locked and sealed.

"It takes practice," Deidara assured him. "You'll get it." He rest his chin on Itachi's shoulder, smiling up at him in the attempts to brush away the brunette's disappointment.

Itachi looked down at them with a sigh of irritation. "This place is ours though."

"Yep."

"Well, _he_ isn't welcome," Itachi growled, reaching down to grab the string at Deidara's wrist and snapped it off. Pulling his arm back, he flung it towards the open door that they had left to return any trace of the redhead back to where it belonged. This was their place. He wouldn't let any part of Sasori in.

The blond stared at him and at his own wrist, completely mystified. "How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Itachi grumbled, irritable still at his failure. Deidara looked over at the open door and the string that lay there, but didn't go after it. He could feel that ounce of Sasori that he could never get rid of leave him. It may return once he returned back to his own mind, but for now it was completely gone. They'd be getting a visit soon, the blond was silently predicting. "I think I need to wake up … I'm hungry."

Deidara reached over to rub his stomach and leaned up for a little kiss on his cheek. "Yeah… I'll be home soon, un. Soon as the sun sets."

Nodding, Itachi felt himself rise up in the space, floating to the surface. He didn't want to leave; glancing back he looked at Deidara and saw him sinking deeper below the bottom of the space. He'd still be able to share thoughts, he could feel Deidara telling him. They'd be speaking to one another, but they'd both be awake when it was happening. Even still, he lift his hand to wave goodbye to him just before he broke the surface of awareness and opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>His name. He could hear his name, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn't hear what was being said. His temple throbbed painfully, his head feeling as though his brain had swelled twice its size inside his skull. Squinting allowed him to see Kit and her own wide, concerned eyes before him. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear her words. His mind was cluttered, so noisy.<p>

_'Deidara…. I can't….'_

_'Sorry'_ the blond's voice whispered in his head. He could feel what he was feeling and thinking. It felt nice to have him there, but it was hurting his head that wasn't use to two minds inside. He felt the blond pull away from him and with it, the headache.

"Sorry," he said aloud to Kit. "What did you say?"

"I said not to move, and also if you were okay," she replied, touching his forehead then throat. "You seem alright… but you've been conscious for a whole day and night."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Itachi said. "Deidara and I just tried something…weird."

"Where is he?"

"Hiding from the sun…" he said, sliding over to the side of the bed. Despite the darkness the curtains gave to the room, he could tell where the sun was in the sky. "He'll be back soon, it just set. Sorry, I'm really hungry." Ignoring her protests to stay in bed, he slipped his shoes on and walked out into the hallway.

"Itachi!" Rose ran out of the room she used for studying and launched her small frame into his arms. "I was worried, you wouldn't wake up and Kit wouldn't let me see you."

"I'm fine," he assured her, gently setting her down. "Sorry you were worried."

"What happened?"

"Deidara and I were trying something," he repeated as they walked to the kitchen.

"But you're okay now, right?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Pinky swear?"

"What?"

"It's life binding!"

"That's silly."

"It's completely true!"

"Alright, yes," he took her finger with his own, shaking it unenthusiastically. "I'm fine."

"Good." She let go of his finger and then wrapped her arms around his waist one more time, giving him a squeeze with her thin arms. Standing back on her heels, she played with her hair and glanced up at him as if she still wasn't sure.

"I'm fine, Rose, I pinky swore," Itachi said with a small gesture. "You should go back to studying."

"Okay," she said, pouting a little, then slipped back to her room. She gave him one last glance behind and he gave her a small smile which she returned with a beaming one of her own. Sometimes it was difficult to remember Rose was only ten years old and not simply a tiny adult.

Freed from her concern, he moved through a few more hallways to the kitchen. He tried to quell his hunger enough to be able to make a decent meal, but while he tried, his fingers put parts of meals into his mouth. A piece of cheese, a bit of meat, some onion, a few slices of tomatoes. He was about to reach for the pickle jar when he realized he'd just eaten a sandwich without actually making a sandwich. After fishing a pickle out of the jar to eat, he reached into the communal pizza delivery boxes and pulled two slices out to heat them in the microwave.

"I'm pleased you're awake," Belle said from the doorway as he sat down with his plate. Fresh from her day time sleep, she appeared as though she never felt the blood hunger from waking up. Like a model with cameras on her all the time. "It appears to have worked. Thank the gods for all our sake, because I don't think Deidara would have taken your death very well."

"How did you know?" Itachi asked, picking the toppings off one of the slices to nibble on.

_Know what?_ Deidara's voice echoed curiously in his head.

Itachi silently shushed him as he tried to focus on her response. It was difficult since Deidara didn't enjoy being shushed and he had to ask her to repeat herself. "I find Human Servants fascinating," she explained. "I study them. They are different, you see, so I could tell. They act differently from other humans, and for a while they have difficulty separating their own personality from their vampire's." She gave him a little smile as he glanced down at his plate; he'd eaten with his fingers. He couldn't stop fidgeting. He dug things out of their containers without washing his hands. Wincing, he stubbornly put the pizza back down on the plate and went to get a fork and knife. "Don't worry, it'll pass," she told him. "I'm very interesting in asking you some questions; I've not gotten the chance to interact so closely with a new Human Servant before."

"You want to study me?"

_Absolutely not!'_

"I don't think Deidara would like that," Itachi winced.

_'I hate it!'_

_'Shut up…'_ Itachi rubbed his temples as his headache began returning. _'My brain isn't use to this.'_

_'Don't tell me to shut up,'_ Deidara growled at him. _'She wants to run experiments on you!'_

_'She said 'questions',' _Itachi told him, trying to recall the memory of what she said to relay to Deidara as the blond had done for him before. Apparently he needed practice in the skill because he felt Deidara's immediate dizziness and confusion. _'Sorry… Are you almost home?'_

_'Yeah. Twenty minues.'_

_'We'll talk then… let me think, okay?'_

_'Don't let her eat you!'_

"She's not going to eat me…"

"Certainly not," Belle said with a laugh.

Not realizing he's spoken aloud, Itachi flushed and mumbled an apology. "I don't think Deidara would like you questioning me without speaking to him first," he explained.

"I understand," she said with a nod. Still she was looking at him, curiously assessing what he was doing. Studying him. "I'm sure he'll seek me out himself, but do tell him I'd like to speak to him." Giving him a small curtsey, she slipped out of the kitchen leaving him alone to his pizza.

Retreating to the library, he selected a book on the subject of Anatomy – his current study focus – and began taking notes, using a dictionary to look up any words he didn't know. Just like he knew where the sun was in the sky, he knew when Deidara arrived at the house. He could feel him getting closer and looked up just before the blond opened the door. He was suspiciously looking for Belle, sniffing the room a little as though she might be hiding from him. "She's not here," he told him, though that was quite obvious.

Watching Deidara made him smile. After spending time in his head, seeing him face to face seemed even better then before. His thoughts of the vampire had changed when he tasted hi blood. He wasn't just portable food bank, Deidara cared for him in his own way because Itachi was his. Now it was impossible to imagine thinking anything else. Deidara was _his_. Their connection still seemed strange, but also right. He couldn't hear the blond's thoughts, but he could feel the emotions that went along with them, allowing him to guess what he was thinking.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" he asked curiously.

"Not really," Deidara said, coming over to wedge himself between Itachi and the back of the chair. "I can feel your feelings, but not full thoughts unless you send them to me… I was listening earlier, un… looking to see if I could. I could only hear some of your thoughts like echoes."

Itachi nodded and went back to his book, the weight of the blond strangely comforting now. It felt as though he hadn't seen him in weeks rather than a day. He was sorely tempted to retreat back into the space their shared in their minds, but he had a feeling spending too much time there would be dangerous.

"You're being very meticulous," Deidara commented as he looked over his shoulder.

Itachi sighed, looking at his notes with disappointment. "Part of me wants to scribble all over the paper," Itachi muttered.

"So? That's what I'd do, un."

"Exactly," Itachi said, leaning back to gently crush the blond. "Belle said Human Servants have trouble separating their personalities for a while. I'm just being extra conscious of what I'm doing."

"You're going to develop an O-C-D."

"But it'll be _my_ O-C-D," he said with a smile. Deidara gave him a light pinch, then let his hands slide up under his shirt; his favorite position. "When will Sasori be here?"

"Tonight or tomorrow night… depends on how pissed he is," Deidara replied with an evil little chuckle. Leaning closer, he nuzzled his nose into his neck. Instead of teeth, he felt lips working their way up his neck.

"How did you make the door to your mind?"

"Distracting me won't work," Deidara sang softly.

"We're in the library."

"I see that," his hand slid down to ease its way into his pants.

Itachi dropped his pen and grabbed at Deidara's arm. "Someone could walk in," he hissed.

"I like being close to you," the blond purred into his ear. "I can really feel you now, un. Everything about you." He kissed the edge of his jaw; Itachi could sense how he felt. He couldn't hear his thoughts but he definitely felt his intention. He wanted more, wanted to feel him, wanted to feed on him, wanted to kiss his lips and touch his skin. Wanted that calmness of mind their space gave him. And secretly, Itachi wanted those things too, but there were times and places. He did it once, wasn't that enough? Clearly not.

Ignoring him trying to stop him by removing his hand from his pants, Deidara instead began massaging his crotch as he began kissing his neck again. Just as it was getting to the point where he would have no choice but to be okay with this, the library door opened and Kit walked in with a man Itachi didn't know. He elbowed Deidara in the ribs, despite the fact that it hurt his elbow more than it hurt Deidara, but it effectively made the blond stop.

"Good morning, Deidara, Itachi," she said, approaching the desk in a very business manner. Thank god for the top of desk top. Deidara giggled in his ear; he could either hear that thought or could guess based on the relief he was trying not to show on his face. "Deidara this is Tobias Andersen. He's a Beta from a pack from Denmark and would like to talk to you and Jasper. I set up space in the North Room."

_'Who's Jasper?'_ Itachi thought, trying to send his own thought to Deidara.

He felt Deidara shift, resting his chin on Itachi's shoulder. _'I can't hear your thought, but can feel your question…'_ Itachi gave a little sigh, displeased by his inability to communicate with him, but Deidara's thought continued. '_Is it who they are?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'A Beta is a werewolf's second in command. Jasper is Rose's Alpha.'_

_'Ah… I see… I don't like that I can only response when you start the conversation…'_

_'Don't worry, you'll get better,'_ Deidara gave his torso an affectionate, nearly bone-crushing squeeze. "Welcome to Germany," the blond said aloud. "I'm Deidara, the City's Master. This is Itachi, my Human Servant."

The man, Tobias, looked at Itachi with a curious expression, but returned the nod of his head. He didn't know what a Human Servant was, but by the formalities even Itachi could tell how clear it was that he was someone important. Even though he wasn't. "Please to meet the both of you," he said, bowing his head to both of them. "I apologize for such late notice, but the topic is very important and I had to come as quickly as possible."

"Kit, would you mind taking our guest to the North Room and calling Jasper? I will join you momentarily," Deidara instructed, wrapping his legs around Itachi's lap. The two of them nodded and left the library. The blond's head tilted to the side, silent for a few moments. _'He's not impressed with me, un. Guess he was expecting someone bigger,'_ he giggled in his mind. Itachi smiled, leaning back against him again now that he wasn't feeling down his pants. He liked the sound of his laugh in his head. _'Want to come?'_

_'Mm… No, I think I should stay here and study,'_ Itachi murmured, looking down at his work. _'Let me know what he wants?'_

_'Okay~'_ Deidara crooned, snuggling his body – his whole body – against his back then slid out from behind him. The missing weight made his back feel cold and he almost asked him not to go, but Deidara had work to do just like he did. The blond hesitated in heading to the door, glancing back at him.

"He may have been more impressed if you didn't look like a teenager skipping class," Itachi told him, picking his pen again as he eyed the torn jeans and old hoodie.

Deidara scoffed and leaned back on his heels so his toes came off the ground. "Whatever," he said with a roll of his eyes. It occurred to Itachi right then that even though Deidara was technically over ten times older then he was, he was also a fifteen year old. Which he had sex with. Holy shit, he was a pedophile. "Why are you making those weird faces?" Deidara asked, looking at him curiously.

"I just… realized I am a sick individual," Itachi muttered.

The blond snorted. "You are far from sick, trust me," he told him with a laugh. "Why are you sick?"

"Cause technically you're only fifteen years old… and I'm only almost nineteen. Is that even legal?"

"Fourteen is the cut off for sex offenders here," Deidara's grin was almost to his ears. "But wouldn't that make me a pedophile? You're practically a baby compared to me, un."

"This is not a subject to joke about," Itachi muttered.

"I guess not… I come from different times, hm?" Deidara's grin didn't leave his face as he returned to him and leaned over to give his cheek a nuzzle then tilted his head to kiss him. "Don't think about it too hard, un. I'll try not to spend too much time with them."

Itachi smiled and nodded as he walked out, leaving him alone with his books again. It was daunting how much information could be found in these available books as well as online. Anatomy was such a huge subject with a vast amount of subcategories it was hard to focus on one thing. He would start reading about one thing and then have to look up something else which only led to something else again. He was reaching into his desk for more paper, when he realized how much time had passed. A few hours. More than a few hours by the look of the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. Sitting upright, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on sending Deidara a thought.

_'Are you trying to tell me something?'_ Deidara's voice whispered in his head as he felt their minds finally connect again. _'I can only hear you calling my name…'_

_'I was just wondering where you were… it's late.'_

_'I know.'_ His voice sounded very whiny, he could tell the blond was restless. _'I'm still talking to the wolves… Apparently this Beta's pack is having trouble with Hunters… They want to stay here, but they need Jasper's approval and mine as well… Werewolf politics are worse than vampire ones.'_

_'I see…'_ Itachi looked up as the door opened and Kit walked in with Sam. _'Kit and Sam are here… I'll talk to you later.'_

"Hi, Itachi," Sam said, waving her hand. "I heard you weren't feeling well earlier, but you look fine."

"I am," he told her, folding his things up. "Sorry if I made you worry."

"We're going to the city," Kit told him. "Want to come with us?"

"We're going shopping," Sam said with a grin, swinging her handbag.

He cringed a little. He did not want to go shopping. "I don't…" he paused and thought about it for a second. If he went with them, he could spend some time alone. He didn't want to leave Deidara, but there was no way he was going to get anything done if he stayed here. Deidara would want him to stay with him during the day. Of course he wanted to, but he had to do some work himself now that he was finished studying. It was almost day time anyway, so he couldn't stop him from going. "On second thought, I'll come… but only for the ride. I have work I need to do."

"That's fine," Kit said. As she turned to walk out the door, she continued, "you've got ten minutes. Meet you at the car."

"She's cranky," Sam laughed. "See you in the car."

* * *

><p><em>'Where are you going?'<em> Deidara's voice whined in his head, but he couldn't stop him from leaving because the sun was just starting to rise. They were halfway to the city before Deidara noticed he was gone.

_'I'm going to the city with Kit and Sam,'_ he whispered in his mind.

_'But… I wanted you to stay with me…'_

_'I know…but I have things I need to do today.'_

_'Why? It can wait till tomorrow night…come stay with me…'_

_'No, Deidara… I'm sorry. I'll be back before the sun sets, alright?'_ Itachi felt guilt coming on when the blond didn't respond, but he tried not to dwell on it. Deidara was a child, of course he thought things could wait until later. But he had a list of things that he needed to do, plus he just wanted time alone to clear his thoughts. First on his list, coffee. He was craving sweet things like never before and suspected that to be Deidara's fault. Second, he needed to call Tal and ask him about Human Servants. That was the most important thing right now. Sam chatted away while they drove, but Kit was completely silent the whole time, only glancing at him every so often. He thanked her and waved good bye when they dropped him off and walked into a small coffee shop.

It was a small independent one – he thought a Starbucks may be too noisy – and he was pleased. Its furniture was all slightly mismatched, but it gave the room a charm. Finding a small table in the corner, he ordered a large coffee and a plate of dry biscuits before taking out his phone. He had Tal's number memorized. He'd punched the combination in a few times, but didn't know the questions to ask and didn't want to give them away so he had never finished dialing. It was a good thing too. Now that he knew, he certainly would have said something wrong.

"Hello?"

"Ah, good morning, Tal. I hope I haven't disturbed you. It's Itachi."

"Oh, hi," Tal said, less formally. "Not at all. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Itachi replied. "I was wondering if your offer still stands?"

"Of course," there was rummaging sounds on the other end. "How can I help you?"

"I'm having a hard time separating Deidara's personality from my own," Itachi began. "Also, I've been inside of Dediara's head, but I can't take us into my own. I can send thoughts to Deidara, but only if he talks to me first. Is something wrong? Am I broken?" He tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but he could feel his own anxiety combining with Deidara's hyperactive nature made him ramble out his worries much faster than usual.

Tal gave a soft understanding chuckle. "You're definitely not broken," he assured him. "It takes practice though, Vampires can do it naturally because of the connection they receive from their Makers when they're first turned, but it's harder for us humans who've never received such things."

"What should I do?"

"I would recommend learning to meditate – some form of martial arts. You want to learn how to be in your own head and body," Tal explained. "I'm sure you've been getting a lot of headaches. Once your head gets use to having two minds in one skull, they'll lessen… Have you been having them all this time? You should have called sooner."

"Yeah, I … I didn't want to bother you… and with what happened in Rome…" Looking up, he saw someone enter the café that made his heart beat a little faster. He forced himself to calm down, lest Deidara sense it and come running to him despite the sun.

"I understand," Tal was saying. "I would try those things first. Being able to send coherent thoughts to Deidara will take a lot more practice… and it's different for every person. If you'd like, I could arrange to come over to help. I'd be happy to get out of Rome for a while; I'll speak to Deidara about the transfer."

"Ah – o-kay," Itachi said, watching the newcomer walk up to him. "Sorry, I have to go… I'll talk to you later." If I'm still alive.

"Alright. Have a good day, Itachi."

"You too," he said before hanging up. Swallowing, he set his phone down and reached cautiously for his coffee. "Hello," he said politely after clearing his throat.

"What did you do?" The redhead's face was calm as ever, but his brown honey eyes were full of daggers and his voice was sharp as a knife. By Deidara's previous time-frame reckoning, Sasori was quite angry.

"I had been trying to have a private conversation," Itachi explained, keeping his voice calm and his heart rate steady. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

Sasori huffed in annoyance, making himself look much younger then he probably was. He had said he was old, but, much like Deidara at times, he appeared to looked his actual age… No older then Rose, he guessed. "I don't require as much 'sleep' as most," Sasori said, bearing down on him in a threatening manner. "You broke my connection with Deidara."

As threatening as Sasori was, Itachi didn't feel fear towards the redhead. He couldn't explain it. The first time he met him, he'd been so terrified. He knew he should be worried, but he wasn't at all. Something told him not to be scared. He supposed that was Deidara's fault, and he wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not. Sometimes a little fear was healthy. "Apparently my connection with Dediara is stronger than yours," he replied anyway, sipping his coffee.

"Deidara is my property," Sasori's eyes flashed. "He's imy/i creation."

"I have his soul," Itachi responded, touching the area of his chest where Sasori's scars resided on Deidara. This was an extremely dangerous game to play and he could see it getting more dangerous the more he spoke. Sasori looked ready to tear him to pieces; he could see his fingers itching, barely visible strings trying to connect with his limbs, but they only stayed connected for a short time before they fell uselessly away. "That doesn't work on me," the brunette reminded him, which made the brunette think of something. "Did you know what I was when you first met me?"

"Hn. You reek of Shadow Hunter," Sasori growled, eyes narrowing at the subject. "But whatever you did with Deidara masks it to hide the scent from someone who doesn't know any better."

Meaning Sasori could tell because he was old. "Did you know when you first met me?" he pushed.

"I didn't feel you were important enough to remember what I thought of you," Sasori miffed at him, nose turned up slightly.

"How many vampires have you made?" he asked curiously.

"Thousands."

"Can you talk in all your… Made's heads?"

"Yes," Sasori replied, looking slightly baffled at his questions, whether it was because of the topic change or the fact that this was common knowledge among vampires Itachi couldn't tell. "If I want, but most of them are dead or useless." Pulling the chair opposite Itachi, he sat down and folded his arms loosely. He couldn't see them, but he could feel Sasori's feet swinging slightly under his chair before he shifted to cross his leg over his knee.

"How do you do it?" Itachi asked. "How do you learn to do it, I mean."

Honey eyes stared at him with unblinking blankness for a few seconds longer then he should have before responding, "I'm naturally gifted in many ways." Meaning he had no fucking clue.

Sighing in frustration, he took a few more sips of his coffee, before setting it down and running his hand through his hair. Following Tal's advice was still the next step, but he'd have to talk to Deidara about it. There was several hours before he could do that with the blond functioning properly. Until then, he was either going to study or sleep. Deidara would probably still be unhappy that he left, but the blond would have to get over that. Itachi swallowed a little. He was an independent person. Deidara was just a bit too possessive. Speaking of possessive people, Sasori was still sitting across from him, staring openly at him with no apparent knowledge that staring was considered rude. Taking the opportunity to return the gesture, Itachi studied the redhead more closely than he had before. It was truly impossible to tell just by looking at him that he was an older vampire. His features, entirely doll like and nearly void of emotion or expression, were difficult to decipher their origins. The structure of people's faces changes throughout history. One culture to another blends together to form a whole new look for the next generation. Itachi was no Anthropologist, but he couldn't even guess where Deidara's Maker had come from. His hair wasn't the common ginger-red, but a deep blood red; his eyes were a honey brown – though Itachi was no one to judge on strange eye colors. Despite himself, Itachi was curious about him. "How old are you exactly?"

"Very old." Itachi said nothing, waiting for him to actually answer the question. Sasori blinked at him slowly then leaned back in his chair. "A few thousand or so. I lost track."

"What's the last thing you remember as a human?" he asked, leaning forward with interest. If he was thousands of years old, he was a walking encyclopedia of information about history. Scientists, historians and theologists would tear their arms out for a chance to question him.

Sasori, on the other hand, seemed suddenly apprehensive about his interest, leaning away as he leaned forward. "Why?"

"Well, I know it gets harder to remember things about your human life, but if you're that old," Itachi shifted in his chair, his fingers clutching his coffee mug to hide the excited scholar in him. "You've seen so much… everything. That's really cool."

If Sasori were a bird, his feathers would have ruffled with pride. Pure flattery was apparently the way to go with this particular child vampire. He even considered his question before replying. His answer, however, was simple and confusing. "Darkness."

"You mean it was night time?" Itachi asked with a frown. That wasn't much to go on, since vampires only came out during the night.

"No," Sasori said, glaring at him as though he was not understanding a simple fact. "Not 'the dark'," he made quotations with his fingers, "idarkness/i. You know, very few people alive has ever really experienced true darkness—"

"Because of the albedo of the clouds," he finished, nodding. It was more than a little annoying to come across someone who didn't think he was smart. Just from his small experiences and stories he'd heard of the redhead, he suspected Sasori made everyone feel inferior without even trying. Itachi was going to be different. He wasn't a vain person, but after hearing it his whole life and studying hard to make it so, he was determined to prove it to Sasori that he was intelligent and worthy of at least a small fraction of his attention. "They reflect city lights and even if there's a black out light can still reach the naked eye. Because the phytoplankton and—"

"I know that," Sasori interrupted, frowning. "No need to show off. Anyway, it was real darkness."

"Maybe you were blind before or something..."

"No!" Sasori snapped, looking ready to flip the table over. "I am perfect! Always have been! You stupid, retarded brat, listen to what—"

"Okay, okay," Itachi held his hands up. "I was just wondering. Sorry."

Sasori settled back in his chair and glowered at him. "Tell Deidara to open the connection again," he ordered.

"No," Itachi said, shaking his head. "He'll open it if he wants to, not because you want him to."

"I will kill you then."

Itachi looked at him, thinking back to when he first met him. He'd been weaker, terrified, and ill-informed. Now he felt stronger, braver, and calmer. "No, you wont," he said, confident that he was right. "If you were going to kill me for severing your connection with Deidara, I'd already be dead." The redhead glowered at him, but before he could respond, Itachi changed the subject again. "How long will you be staying?" he drank the remainder of his coffee.

"However long I damn well please."

"Dediara told me you use to study anatomy. Will you teach me? It's what I'm focusing on right now." The brunette doubted the Vampire missed the subject changes and flattery for what they were, but Itachi was only guessing at how to make Sasori not get angry at him, or maim him, or at least answer his questions. Guessing with his gut instincts which were partially fueled by Deidara's past experiences. Itachi didn't particularly like this type of conversation, preferring to have a steady flow of topics instead of random jumps, but it seemed effective. Maybe it was because he sounded like Deidara, or maybe Sasori's mind worked that way too.

"Tch," Sasori stood and pushed his chair in behind himself. "I'll think about it."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tired of talking to you," the back of his head answered as the redhead left the café.

Itachi glanced at his phone and saw it was almost nine-thirty. Sunrise had been around five that morning. The redhead was probably going to hide from the sun, but he could stay out much later then Itachi expected. That was dangerous.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: SO... I'm an idiot and posted a future chapter that you weren't supposed to see... so if you saw it... *imitates penguins* you didn't see anythiiiing...

I'm really sorry! Read on.

**Actual Chapter 18:**

* * *

><p><em>Rip. Rip. Rip.<em>

Somehow the sound did nothing to make him feel better despite the satisfaction it gave. Instead it made him feel even more alone than he actually was because no one was stopping him from destroying the sheets around him. He wanted someone to stop him. Wanted someone to remind him that the sheets had done nothing wrong and it was cruel to punish them. But there was no one here. No one had done anything wrong. Itachi had every right to go into the city, but why not when the sun was down? Why alone? If he'd waited, they could have gone together. Why hadn't he come to him and bring him peace in his day time death? His fingers dug down into the mattress he lay on as if it was the flesh and blood of a fool who could ease his frustration.

What was wrong with him? He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his pillow over his head. He knew he was possessive, but he'd never been this possessive. Itachi was much more important to him than his other humans had ever been. Was it the blood? It must be the blood. Did Sasori feel like this about him and just hide it? Was it their new connection? Was he doomed to worry about Itachi forever and forget other important things? Or rather, non-important things which were much more entertaining to think about then important ones. Like what exactly did Jelly Beans taste like and could a vampire function in outer space? Back on point. He couldn't remember how Kali and Tal acted, he missed their first few months together. Not for the first time he wished Kali would return to society again. Perhaps she could elaborate one what exactly was going on, what he could do. Kali clutched onto the remains of her humanity. She loved Tal as a human would love another human. She couldn't bear to see him age and die, so she made him her human servant. Thankfully for her, he loved her back. He did not love Itachi. He was not capable of love, didn't know what it was or how to do it. But Itachi was his. He was his before they joined, and now he was his after. Some part of him let him know Itachi was tolerating him, finding someone to belong to. To find some foot hold in this strange world he didn't understand. He still thought it was a stupid thing they did, but that moment of peace the brunette gave him was worth it. And then he denied more of that peace to him, damnit!

Blinking slowly, he blinked and pulled himself out of his own head. It was almost twelve noon, yet he was still very active. He couldn't move well, and the world wasn't bright to him, but he could roll over, he wasn't completely exhausted. He hadn't known about this perk. Peeking out from under the pillow, he looked around at the room he was in. He hated the world like this. It was as though all his own demons came together at once and he couldn't get away from it. Out of spite he had changed his room, punishing Itachi in his mind in case he tried to find him when he returned. This room was already dreary and only became drearier. He pulled the pillow back down over his head again.

Maybe it was because Itachi was his Human Servant. Maybe that was why he was reacting so poorly. Perhaps this was Itachi's own anxieties he felt from him leaking into his own personality and that was why he couldn't relax. Did he feel like this all the time? No wonder Itachi had trouble relaxing.

In the darkness created by the cotton on his head, Deidara let himself turn inward to wander through his mind. It was not exactly an entertaining place, but he had left all his electronics in the room behind Sasori's painting. This was his second room. The just-in-case room.

In his mind, he sat amongst the haphazard collection of thoughts and history, no rhyme or reason to them at all. For the first time, when he held up his hands, he saw no traces of Sasori on him. The door was still there, off in the distance, but there was no trace of him in his head. He couldn't even sense if he was crossing the country to come here or not. Sasori was coming though, he was one hundred percent sure of that. Sasori kept tabs on everyone he Made, though most of the others were dead. Sasori never held onto his Made long anymore. They couldn't stand his personality. Deidara hadn't met any of them – or if he did, he wasn't aware that they were Sasori's. Yet, no matter how far they traveled or whether centuries past without any contact, Sasori would find them if he wanted something from them. He always could. Always kept the barest microscopic thread of his power attached to them. He was more possessive then Deidara was; his Made weren't subordinates, they were his toys.

The door was there, across the room from him. The more he thought about it, the closer it became. So much so, it was hard to focus on anything else. Though he wasn't positive, Deidara guessed that if he opened the door the thread would returned to his wrist. Part of him wanted to open the door. Even though he hated that he always bugged him, treated him poorly and tried to break his mind, something about their connection made him happy. Always having someone there if he got lonely.

But he had Itachi now. Sort of. He could feel his presence in his mind, but it was nothing like the presence Sasori had before. Why wasn't there a connection like that? He could see the door that would take him to the space they shared, but he'd already tried that door. It was locked. Perhaps he could only get there if Itachi was there too. But what did he need to keep that connection open? Itachi. He needed Itachi, but the brunette didn't know how to do that.

Reaching up, he brushed his hand through his hair and reached over the bed for something to entertain him that was left on the floor. His fingers found a book and he dragged it over to start reading. It was a juvenile book, but he had found the story interesting and decided to reread it. Maybe it was because part of his brain hadn't aged with the years. The other child vampire he knew still adamantly enjoyed cartoons and couldn't quite understand why everyone gave him weird looks when the redhead sat through marathons of Scooby Doo and Thundercats.

An hour later he felt Itachi return to the mansion. He felt their connection becoming stronger the closer he came, but Deidara refused to get excited for it. He felt Itachi go to his usual room, felt his confusion at his absence. He was about to finish the last chapter of his book, but he didn't get passed the first few pages because there were footsteps outside and Itachi entered the room. His scent filled the room, and, despite himself, it made him happy and he wondered how he found him.

"I could feel you down here," Itachi answered his silent confusion. "And there's foot prints outside in the dust."

Curse the fools who never thought to clean the dungeons.

"You shouldn't have destroyed the bed," Itachi told him, eyeing the mattress.

With a violent roll of his eyes, Deidara put his bookmark back in his book and pushed the shreds of blanket and mattress away from him, then rolled over to give him his back. Itachi's annoyance towards the blond rose briefly then settled back down. How dare he act like this was nothing. He left him. Left him to die by himself. He could go out in the sunlight. He could eat and sleep when he wished. He could see colors in the day time. Things were alive to him and he left him to go play, making sure he was unable to follow.

"Deidara, stop it," Itachi said, quite unlike himself. "I can feel what you're thinking, and you're being a brat."

The blond responded by pulling the remains of the blanket over his head.

"Sasori's here."

The blanket came off instantly and Deidara turned to stare, nose flaring to catch Sasori's sent. It was there, how did he miss it? How did he not feel him when he was so close? Was it the broken connection? That meant he couldn't sense Sasori at all anymore? Itachi had run into Sasori, he could smell the redhead lingering on him, but Itachi looked unharmed. Sasori would be in the house before the sun completely set. The whole place would be in an uproar; his Maker made everyone nervous. What had he said to Itachi? What did he _do_ to him? Itachi was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, there were no marks on his bare arms, but he had to have done something. His eyes were dead. He probably couldn't see anything that was actually wrong. Maybe it was psychological. His eyes darted around the room, trying to force his eyes to focus on things again, to make things become real again. Daytime death prevented it, or maybe it was the shadows again. Everything was dead, nothing was it's true form. He needed to be able to see now. Despite how mad as he was, he needed to see that Itachi wasn't hurt. He needed to see!

Warm hands touched his cheek, stopping him from moving more then he should have been. "Deidara," Itachi said, snapping him out of his rising hysteria. He turned to his human and found his features clear and alive. "I'm alright, calm down."

"How do you know he's here?" he asked. "I can't feel him at all."

"He came to talk to me when I was getting coffee," Itachi explained, sitting own on the bed facing him. "I'm okay, he didn't do anything except talk. Promise." Deidara stared at him, then down at his arms, able to see him better now that he was closer. There weren't any marks on his skin, but Sasori rarely did anything but talk. So badly he wanted to be alone in their minds, but Itachi shook his head. "I know what you want, but I don't think it's a good idea to stay in that place for long periods of time… I want to go too, but I feel like we should know more about it first."

"You're too cautious," Deidara grumbled. "What's the fun in that?"

"I'm sorry," Itachi said, letting his hand fall from his cheek. "I called Tal when I was in the city. He thinks I should take a martial art form and learn meditation… that it would help. I … think it sounds like fun. Can I do it?"

Deidara looked at him from behind his loose falling bangs. Those stupid big eyes stared back, though his head was tilted down. Hoping against hope, he was. How exactly could he manage to say 'no' to a look like that. He wasn't even trying to look pitiful. "I suppose," Deidara muttered, grumbling under his breath. A returning glance let him see a pleased expression on his face, which was slightly rewarding for agreeing to it. "But I want you to come to bed with me in the mornings, un. You can go to evening classes. Which I will pick out for you. And you will have a chaperone."

Itachi nodded to each of his demands. "Wouldn't it be easier for me to get a license so I can drive my—"

"You will never get behind the wheel of a car, un," Deidara cut him off.

"Alright," Itachi said, shifting to lie down on the bed next to him. Deidara watched him stretch his legs out and rest his head down on the remains of his pillow. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes," the blond snapped, rolling onto his back to stare stubbornly at the ceiling. He felt dark eyes on him, staring at the side of his face intently. Itachi was debating something in his head, but he couldn't tell what it was. His muscles shifted as he swallowed and looked away, changing his mind. Deidara's curiosity got the best of him though. "What? Just say it."

Itachi was silent for a while, chewing on his lips. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely passing his lips and his words were in Japanese instead of the English and German that he had been practicing the past few months. "Don't … make me your puppet," he whispered, "like Sasori tried to make you."

Bristling, Deidara turned to look at him, startled by the comment. Even for a regular person it was a shot that was below the belt. What Sasori tried to do to him still gets under his skin years after he broke away from the redhead. He still had some connection to his Maker – only as much as a regular person would have to another – but that didn't mean he didn't resent him still. The brunette turned his face away, his body tense and uncomfortable. He hadn't wanted to say it because he knew it was a low blow and he hadn't meant it cruel. Itachi wasn't a cruel person.

"Fine, you don't need a chaperone, un."

"Dei—"

"No, it's fine. I get it," Deidara said, closing his eyes and turning to stare at the ceiling again. He could feel Itachi's tension next to him, but when the brunette started to get up, Deidara grabbed his wrist. "No, don't go. I didn't mean it like that, un." He tried to sit up, tried to move closer, but his bones ached and muscles crumbled. This was the extent of his movements tonight. He watched him sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed before slowly laying back down. Deidara gently nudged him until he had Itachi's arm around his shoulders. Snuggling against his warm body, Deidara tilted his eyes up to stare at his face, watching him slowly relax. He was deep in thought, then drifting away, then his eyes drifted closed and finally he came to sleep. Fascinated, he watched his face shift from simply being asleep to dreaming. What was he dreaming about, he wondered. It did bother him that he couldn't see into his mind. When Itachi tried to communicate with him, he could feel him there trying to get in, but his voice was filled with static. If he himself sent thoughts to him, they could hear one another more clearly, but Itachi's mind was still closed off to him. It frustrated both of them. Hopefully Tal could offer some insight.

When Itachi's dreams seemed to stop, Deidara picked the book up again. When he finished, he flipped back to examine the illustrations that dotted the inside. Though it was a fictional book, he remembered the time period it was based off of, so it was fun to read an alternate version of it. Worlds like these sounded fun to him. He remembered that war. He wished it had the same materials the book did. He'd definitely be fighting with the Allies! They had the airships. After committing them all to memory, he picked Itachi's phone from his pocket and began browsing through the internet.

He was in the middle of ordering a new video game when he felt it. A shift in the air. In the house's demeanor. He didn't need his old attachment to know the redhead had arrived. Any vampire could sense him. It was an hour or so before the sun set enough for himself to move, but as Sasori came closer, even Itachi shifted uncomfortable in his sleep. That he was a Shadow Hunter explained why he was able to sense danger so well. It made Deidara nervous to see Itachi sensing the danger and his instincts kicked in. Rolling over, he partially laid on top of the brunette to guard him as Sasori entered the room.

The two of them stared at each other in silence for several of Itachi's heartbeats. Sasori was the first to break the silence, his voice dangerously soft. "Happy now?" was all he said. It was strange to be so close to him and not feel any of the natural pull that Made had towards their Makers. The feeling – or lack thereof – made him speechless. Thankfully it was a rhetorical question. "I know it was him. What did he do?"

"Does it get under your skin that he could do it, un?" Deidara replied with a smirk. When Sasori didn't answer, the blond lowered his chin a little. "He's my Human Servant now."

"You're an idiot," was the redhead's growling reply.

The blond turned his nose up at him, but didn't relax. "You can't touch him, un."

"Open the link."

"No."

Sasori's eyes narrowed at him. "Do it, or I will make you kill him."

Deidara's expression turned horrified as his body moved without his consent. Sasori held his hand out to him, fingers twitching to control Deidara's body. According to the redhead, he didn't need to use his hands, but it helped him concentrate on what he wanted the person to do. What he wanted Deidara to do became clear as his body sat up, fingers inching towards Itachi's stomach as Sasori whispered about seeing the brunette's insides. Before his scream could come out, the threads snapped away, causing Deidara to collapse limply onto Itachi. His human's eyes were open, fingers laced with the invisible strands the brunette could somehow see. Red flecked eyes met honey ones in an intense stare down, but Itachi wasn't trying to challenge Sasori. He merely let the strands drop and brought his hand up to rub his eyes sleepily. "Please don't do that," was what he said. As if Sasori had slammed a door or something. "What time is it? Has the sun set?"

Startled by his casualness, Deidara sat up and stared at him. His body was his own again, no longer Sasori's and no longer chained to the bed by the sun. "Almost finished setting," he replied. "You should sleep more, un."

"Get up, Deidara," the redhead interrupted him and folded his arms before he turned to leave, walking back down the hallway and up the stone stairs.

"He didn't kill me," Itachi commented as he rubbed his face, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I noticed," Deidara said, getting off the brunette and watched him closely.

"Do you want me to get up?"

"No… no, you haven't slept enough, un," he said, poking his shoulder to get him to lay back down. "I'll arrange for Tal to come up."

"Okay."

And he fell right to sleep. The blond watched him for a few minutes longer before sliding out of bed. Sasori would be impatient, but Deidara stopped in the kitchen to get his breakfast. Sam was at the table looking terrified, but visibly relaxed when she saw him.

"He's in the library," she told him, then appeared to mentally smack herself. No one knew the tie had been severed, naturally they would assume he already knew where the redhead was.

"Thanks," he told her anyway. He could follow his scent even if he didn't already know. He gave her a poke in the ribs as he passed, changing her nervousness into a smirk. "Hey can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"I need you to research a Shadow Hunter family."

"That's not going to be easy…" she told him.

"I know, but I'm sure you can do it," he gave her another nudge. "It's for Itachi."

"I'll do my best, boss," she said, giving him a salute then unlocking her phone to make a note.

Thanking her, he took his last cup and walked the path to the library a few hallways and a staircase away. Sasori was sitting on the sofa in front of the large flat screen TV, prepping a character in a video game. There were a few vampires standing tense and unsure. The redhead ignored them, but they still looked as though he would spring on them if they moved wrong. The screen showed him curiously choosing options for his character: the race, height, coloring and bone structure. When Deidara had started this game, he had been frustrated by how long it took to edit your character when he simply wanted to start the actual game, but Sasori was doing it with the utmost patience and detailed exploration. Sitting cross-legged with his elbows on a cushion resting on his lap, his Maker looked like an innocent boy; not something everyone in the room was terrified of. Deidara shooed them away, but didn't check to see if they obeyed before climbing up to sit next to him.

"Have you ever seen a dragon, un?" he questioned after Sasori started the actual game play.

"What?"

"A dragon. Have you seen one?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Sasori muttered, punching buttons on the controller.

Puffing his cheeks in annoyance, Deidara flopped back against the sofa to gulp down the last of his blood. "You didn't answer, un," he informed him, sitting up again.

"So? You're distracting me."

"You're walking down a path."

"Don't question how I play."

Rolling his eyes, Deidara lounged back against the sofa again and watched him. "Don't you have a console at your place?"

"No wifi," Sasori reminded him.

Deidara decided not to point out that he didn't need an internet connection to play most games. Every time he came over, he hogged all his video games. "Let's put a two player in."

"No, I haven't played this game yet."

"Aw, you don't want to play with me, Danna~?" Deidara questioned, grinning at him.

"You cheat."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"When have I ever done that?"

"You kicked me in the face when we were playing Street Fighter."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "That was twenty years ago."

"You cheat at football."

"We haven't played soccer since you were allowed to _carry_ the ball to the goal, un."

"You cheat at 20 Questions."

"_You_ cheat at 20 Questions!"

"It is not my fault I could read your mind."

Rolling his eyes again, Deidara elbowed him in the side only to get shoved off the sofa entirely. Grumbling, he climbed back to his spot and watched him play the game. Inching closer in case Sasori was going to shove him off the furniture again, the blond let them lapse into silence except for the soft clicks of the plastic controller in Sasori's hand. When he was finally right against him and Sasori made no threats to his life, he shifted until his head was in his lap with the redhead using his shoulder as an armrest. Sasori was definitely upset. Whether it was due to possessive reasons or something else, Deidara couldn't tell. With Sasori it was always hard to tell. Even though he'd wanted separation from his Maker, now that they were apart he wasn't sure he liked it. Was it really something he only thought he wanted, or would it just take some time to get use to? He had this connection for the last three hundred and fifty-nine years, doubtful it would only take a day or two to get use to its disappearance. Not knowing what Sasori was thinking was extremely frustrating for him. Not knowing what he was feeling was almost a little scary.

"Stop staring at me," Sasori muttered, breaking his train of thought.

"Danna."

"What?"

"Don't make me try to hurt Itachi again."

Sasori frowned at the screen, but only grunted in response.

"I'm serious," Deidara said, pursing his lips together. "Don't make me hurt him, un."

"I heard you."

"Promise."

"No."

"Why?" Deidara's eyes narrowed at him.

"He's just a stupid human."

"He's not stupid, and he's not just a human. He's my Human Servant."

"You're an idiot."

"You suck at sucking up, you know," Deidara said prodding his side. Sasori spared him a brief glance before going back to his game without answering, so Deidara decided to elaborate. "You came to make me open our connection again, but you start out by threatening Itachi, un. You know I wouldn't react well to that. What were you thinking, un?"

"I will kill him if you don't."

_'He's lying.'_ The clear voice in his head startled him out of his rage that had him about to attack Sasori. Itachi's voice had never been that clear, even when he was replying to Deidara.

_'How do you know…?'_

He felt Itachi shift in his mind, moving from being asleep and awake. The brunette must have sensed his anger in his sleep. _'I don't know… he didn't kill me on sight? …I can just tell…'_

A pinch broke their connection and Deidara's concentration. "I can tell you're talking to him," Sasori muttered. "It's rude."

"You're one to talk about being rude," Deidara grumbled. Sasori didn't reply, but continued to stare at the game without playing. Confused, Deidara watched him finally save his game and let his hand drop on the cushions, the other limp over the blond's shoulder. "Danna…?"

"Go put a two player game in," he told him, giving the blond a shove off the couch again.

Itachi found them there a half hour later, both intently focused on the screen. Deidara smelled the soap lingering from the shower he had taken and a brief glance showed he'd have to get the brunette a trim soon. Without bothering them, Itachi walked to his desk and began his studies. To Deidara's right, Sasori shifted from the position he'd been frozen in, tilting his head to the side then turned to look at the blond with a glare. Too late, he realized the redhead had instinctively tried to speak to him through their connection. He started to ask what it was, but Sasori twitched his fingers and made him push the wrong buttons on his controller and die.

"What the fuck?!" Deidara roared. "Pot calling the kettle! _You_ are a cheat!"

"You shouldn't blame others for your mistakes."

With an angry yell, Deidara tackled Sasori off the couch, wrestling with him on the floor to get his revenge. He felt Itachi's eyes on them, probably remembering the last time the two of them fought, but this was only play fighting. Deidara wouldn't be that angry for Sasori making him lose, that would just be childish and it was fun to fight sometimes. At least it was fun fighting until Sasori slammed him back down on the floor, his hand pressing harshly on his chest to keep him pinned.

"Open the connection!" he snapped.

"Why should I?" the blond demanded.

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason, un!"

"As you're Maker, I co—" Deidara interrupted him by punching him in the face, half in anger and half in fear. The force of his strike knocked Sasori off of him onto the floor, but the redhead didn't finish his command and for that, Deidara was grateful. Sasori was staring at the floor between him, eyes dark and not revealing anything as usual. Sasori's Maker use to force him into submission with _that_ phrase when he couldn't control him. Some magic bound a Maker and Made together, but he never used it on Deidara for the same reasons why Deidara never made his own vampires. Sasori hated it, hated what it did to him and to use that… Was he that desperate? It was so uncharacteristic of him and Sasori seemed to realize what he looked like because he didn't retaliate from the punch. Instead, he shoved Deidara away and returned the single player game to the Xbox to play alone. The blond got up and walked over to Itachi who was adamantly staring at his laptop screen, pretending that nothing was going on.

_'I think he's actually upset,'_ Deidara whispered in the privacy in his mind as he climbed up behind Itachi to wedge himself between his back and the chair.

_'I suppose,'_ was Itachi's non-committal response. _'You know him best… You heard me before?'_

_'Loud and clear.'_

_'I was asleep and had a sort of… half awake - half asleep dream and heard you guys talking. Please don't fight in the library…'_

_'Oh, I see how it is. Not worried for me, huh? Just your precious books, un.'_

_'I di—… I didn't mean it like that.'_

_'I'm teasing.'_

_'Oh.'_

Deidara clung tighter to Itachi with the attachment of a koala and turned his head to watch Sasori play his game. _'I don't know if I want to open the connection again, un…'_

_'Why?'_

_'I don't want him to get to you.'_

_'I'll be fine,'_ Itachi sounded completely confident in his head. Where the brunette had gotten the idea that Sasori wouldn't hurt him, Deidara wasn't sure, but it was ludicrous in his opinion. _'You miss him.'_

_'Eh?'_

_'I can tell,'_ Itachi fidgeted with his book. _'I'm sorry I broke it.'_

_'Don't be,'_ Deidara told him. Reaching around Itachi, he opened a window on his computer and started searching for flights from Italy. After finding a suitable one, he called Tal and confirmed the trip then pat Itachi on the head and smiled at him. "He'll be working with you for two weeks, un."

"Thanks Deidara."

"You two are disgusting," Sasori said as he approached the two of them, apparently done playing the game for the night. Deidara stuck his tongue out at him and hugged his human tighter. Itachi just sat there and continued to take notes from his textbook as if he wasn't there. He wasn't ignoring him, that he could tell, but didn't know what to do. "Let's go hunting."

"I fed last night," Deidara told him.

"I didn't."

Sighing heavily, Deidara rest his head against Itachi's shoulder. "I've had you a whole year and suddenly no one wants us to be around one another, un." Itachi glanced back at him and gave him a small smile before pointing at the calendar on his screen showing that he had lessons with Grey that night. History and German. "Fine, fine," he grumbled to the redhead. "Let me go get dressed." Unfolding himself from Itachi's back, he walked around to the door, but whipped around quickly. "Don't you touch him, Danna!"

Sasori waved a non-committing hand at him, but didn't turn away from his human. Nervous, Deidara moved as quickly as possible, throwing new clothes and shoes on. He was only gone three minutes at the most, but when he returned the air definitely had a sense that words had been exchanged between them. What they were, he couldn't tell and it bothered him a lot. Nudging and prodding Sasori to the door, he glanced back at Itachi who gave him a little wave.

"What'd you say to him, un?"

"Why? Does it bother you that you don't know?"

"Shut up," Deidara grumbled then bolted out the door with Sasori just behind him. People didn't understand the two of them. Not alive, not dead. They were Masters. They were old. But they were also young teenagers. They liked games and competitions. They liked to play. Other vampires were too scared of them. When the paranormal world became more stable, a specific law was created. There was an age limit to who could be changed. Puberty had to be passed, so eighteen was the age those that ruled their world decided on. Any younger could have potential issues with mental development. Sasori and Deidara were the only vampires younger then eighteen. 'Unstable' and 'unpredictable' they would whisper to their backs, politely refusing to play with them for fear of the dangerousness of the game or the possibility of winning and evoking their anger. They braved the human and paranormal world alone together. It was what bonded them together on top of their Maker-Made bond. Deidara suspected it was one of the reasons Sasori turned him so soon after finding him. Secretly he wanted a playmate and didn't care about any laws. When they weren't tearing each other's throats out, they were the best of playmates. Together they played all types of games, but 'Cat and Mouse' was their favorite. Bizarre and violent it was their version of 'Tag' with no rules. Sasori nearly always won. They chased and hunted one another before decided on a new prey.

Together they threw themselves into their senses, following each other's tracking until they found a couple hiking in the wilderness of the woods. Off the trail, they hunted them to the point of exhaustion and terror that seeped from their pores. They begged them to take the other, betraying one another in their fear. It did not save them. Sasori drank first as usual, but Deidara could tell he was only drinking for nourishment. The taste of blood no longer brought him pleasure. He drank only half his share and left the rest of Deidara to finish off.

"Sasori-danna?"

"Hm?" the redhead was playing with the lifeless bodies, making the hands move without touching them. It was rather creepy.

"Don't get mad…" Deidara began as he folded his legs up underneath himself. Comfortable, but ready to spring up and run away. Sasori gave him a sideways glance of suspicion. When he had to say that, whatever followed would probably make him mad. Just like a person says 'no offense' before they say something offensive. "Are you lonely, un?"

Predictably, Sasori glared at him, then gave a huffing sigh of irritation before standing up to walk away.

"I'm serious, Sasori. Answer me! Why didn't you just tell me instead of coming and threatening me, un?"

"Because you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong! If I was wrong you would have laughed at me and said I was stupid, un!"

"You are stupid."

"You're still my friend, Danna!"

"I'm not your friend," Sasori turned to face him, the monster behind his mask of arrogance, stripped of emotion seeping out. Deidara stopped following him and instinctively took half a step back. "I am your Maker and you are my toy."

Ten different retorts came to mind, but he held back them all. Some part of his brain was smart enough to be scared of this monster, his Maker, right now. Survival instincts that come naturally to humans stay active in the death and undeath of a vampire. No one would challenge Sasori right now. Not even him. There was a reason people whispered behind his back. There was a reason for the law of ages. The whispers were true. Without the challenge though the oldest, psychotic monster he'd ever met slid back in its cage and turned away, leaving Deidara staring after him alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>~R&amp;R~<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! My semester just started so I'm a bit busy, but I'll do my best to get these chapters out in a timely fashion!  
><strong>

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>"Please make him leave."<p>

Looking up from the vials of bubbling liquid, Deidara tilted his head to the side with confusion. Confusion that didn't transfer well passed the Mad-Scientist attire he was wearing. Very little could harm a vampire, but there was a first time for everything. Plus the goggles and gloves were fun to wear. The goggles were old and worn, designed with various magnifying lenses that could be interchangeable depending on the magnification the wearer wanted. The lenses he was wearing were darkened to protect the eyes from any brightness when working with fire. Deidara could see just fine through them despite the tint. He liked how they looked darkened. He thought it made him look crazier while he worked with explosive chemicals.

The male vampire before him stood with his arms crossed, body leaned slightly away from him. The position was showing that he wasn't challenging his decision to allow 'him' to be here, but making a formal request. Or was it a plea? It could be either depending on who the 'him' was. There were so many new people here these past few weeks it was difficult to tell who it was. There were the werewolves who were walking a thin line with the residential pack. Because of his reputation for offering protection, they were staying until they could find a safer area for their pups to live without fear of Hunters. Their human sides could coincide together easily, but the wolf side had dominance issues. The submissive ones could interact, but the dominant wolves were continually causing friction between one another. It wasn't their fault; it was just how weres were. Thankfully their Alphas were both very strong and very good Alphas or there would have been a blood bath by now. If he meant them, he would have said 'they' instead of 'him'. The other two, well…

"He's on vacation, un," Deidara told him vaguely.

"Not Tal. Sasori."

"Oh."

Despite their confrontation two weeks ago, Sasori hadn't left. Instead he stayed, lounging around the mansion playing video games and harassing the entire household both verbally or physically. The redhead thought himself king and anyone who didn't cater to him were made to. The Alphas were stretched to their limits keeping their packs at bay from trying to attack the vampire. The new pack was assured that this arrogant vampire was not one that was often around and would hopefully leave soon, but so far Sasori showed no such desires. Strangely, the only people not receiving wrath and humiliation from the child vampire was Itachi and Tal. The Indian only received a few unnecessary sarcastic comments, while Itachi only received them if he asked a question the redhead thought was foolish. Sasori had somehow gotten it in his head to aid in his human's studies. Deidara assumed it was to see someone hanging onto his every word, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Naturally, Deidara was suspicious.

"I can't make Sasori leave anymore then you could, un," Deidara reminded him.

"He's making a menace of himself," the vampire insisted.

"You're welcome to tell him that yourself, un," the blond said with a grin. The man said nothing, just glared. There was only certain level of trust between him and the vampires under him. "Where is Itachi?"

"Can't you tell?"

Deidara glanced up at him, staring for a few extra seconds then dipped a paperclip into one liquid, then carefully dipped it into a different one. Separate, the liquids were harmless. Together, they united into something entirely different. With a flick of his finger, the paperclip hit the floor like a firecracker on steroids, nearly knocking the vampire off his feet. "I was being polite, but you're welcome to leave now, un."

When he was finally alone, Deidara turned his attention inward, quietly calling to Itachi.

_'Yes?'_ the brunette's voice was growing clearer in his mind each passing day. Whatever the two humans were doing seemed to be working.

_'Where are you?'_

_'Tal and I are going to the city to practice in a noisy place…'_

_'You don't sound pleased, un…'_

_'I don't like noisy places…and you said not to leave at night without you.'_

_How in the world did you survive in Tokyo…'_ Deidara laughed to himself as Itachi began protesting about the politeness of the Tokyo inhabitants and how Japanese made far less of a racket in general the Europeans he had met. _'I'm teasing. Be back before the sun rises, un.'_

_'I will. What are you doing?'_

_'Making art.'_

_'You're painting?'_

_'No, bombs.'_

_'…in the house?'_

_'Where else would I do it?'_ Deidara outwardly grinned at Itachi's obvious doubt at his decision to experiment with dangerous chemicals in the house. Itachi was too polite to say anything though, since this was Deidara's house. _'Hey, Itachi? Do you think a vampire would survive in space?'_

There was a long pause on Itachi's end. He could feel the night wind and smell the dying leaves. Fall was almost at its peak; they were driving with the windows down. The harvest festival was a few days from now, Halloween soon after that. That would be a fun night this year. With Itachi here it wouldn't just be fun with his human subordinates. His Human Servant. His Itachi. It would be a night for them. _'I'm going to say… 'no','_ Itachi's voice in his mind interrupted his thoughts. _'Even though you don't need to breath, I think the pressure would hurt you. There's the sun, too. You wouldn't have the atmosphere the shield you from it… Plus, how would you feed?'_

Deidara looked down at his work, a little disappointed. Well, that sucked.

_'Sorry.'_

_'Have fun.'_

Itachi turned and gave Tal an apologetic look. "Sorry. Deidara had a question," he told him.

"It's alright," Tal said, crossing his leg over the other. "How are your connections getting?"

"Much clearer," Itachi told him. "Forty-three percent of the time, I can contact him myself clearly. Sixty-two percent of the time Deidara can hear me calling him. It's been steadily rising since you came." Tal gave him a strange smile, but only nodded encouragingly. Deidara laughed at him for being specific too, but it made him feel more in control. "I've been having really vivid dreams too."

"About Deidara?" Tal asked, then smiled. "They're Deidara's memories. I use to have Kali's in my dreams." He glanced out at the passing scenery and smiled. "They wear off after a short while… well I suppose a long while by your reckoning. To me, it feels like a short time. Perspectives alter as you age."

Itachi looked out the opposite window, feeling oddly embarrassed to see the expression on his face. The kind faced man of India looked so grim and sad, yet hopeful at the same time. The relationship he had with his vampire Kali was close; he could tell by the way he said her name. He wanted to know more, but wondered if asking would be painful for the man. "You…" he closed his eyes then raised enough courage to turn and face him. "You loved her?"

"Love," Tal corrected. "I still love her. And her me… Even though vampires are so strong, their bodies are still human. As they age, very little of their humanity stays unless they stay attached to a human in some way… Even with subordinates. Kali came to me one night to watch a musical performance that I participated in. She was so beautiful. I saw her in the audience and hope she'd approach me afterwards and she did. We spoke for hours into the night and then she left me. I didn't understand for weeks. She came to me each night. We talked, and danced. I came to long for her, and I knew she felt the same." He smiled softly, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a slow, happy sigh. "She told me what she was one night, but I didn't care. She didn't want me to die, but she didn't want to change me into a vampire. She knew it would kill me. I don't enjoy bringing harm. I've devoted my life to music and art, to the peaceful times, to the beauty that lives in every organism. She knew I wouldn't be able to feed off of people. So she found another way to allow me to stay with her forever."

"You…" Itachi started then paused for a moment, uncertain whether he would sound stupid for suggesting it. "You were… the first Human Servant?"

"I was," Tal said with a smile. "How did you know?"

"I read about it," the brunette replied, staring at him in new awe. This was difficult for him and he had the help of people who understood it a little. He couldn't imagine what it was like going in blindly. "What happened to her?"

"As I said, vampires are amazingly strong, but their bodies are human. They can be harmed, but their bodies heal at a far more rapidly than ours. Most of the lore of vampires is incorrect. Garlic, stakes, crosses… those things don't work on them." He rubbed his short cropped beard for a moment, then gave Itachi a serious expression. "I appreciate if you would be discrete about this…The less people know about this, the less danger our friends will be in. Not even most vampires know of this." Itachi nodded, glancing at their driver at the front as he leaned forward. Was he trustworthy? Deidara never seemed to hold back information while the man drove them anywhere. And Tal didn't even glance over at the man. "Deidara told you about Kali's disease, correct?"

"Yeah… he said she had 'bloodlust'," Itachi said. "And she left to keep you safe."

Tal nodded, that bitterly sad smile coming over his features. "He is correct, but how do you think a vampire catches such a disease?"

"I…don't know?"

"Most people think it comes only from the inability to control their feeding," Tal told him with a sight gesture. "And that can be true, but not in Kali's case. She was in control, but she was stabbed with a blade specifically poisoned for a vampire."

"Poison?"

"A blade dipped in the blood of a dead man," Tal told him. "It's poison to a vampire, but no one really knows why. It causes them to lose control of their hunger. In a moment of clarity, Kali entrusted me to her friend – to Deidara – to keep me safe from the people who poisoned her and to supply me with vampire blood. Human consorts, like the other humans in Deidara's house, need vampire blood to stay strong and live long. I am old enough that should I stop, I will slowly begin to show signs of my true age, though not nearly as quickly as a consort would as I still live - like you - though my lady."

"A hunter did it," Itachi guessed with certainty.

"Correct."

"I'm sorry, Tal," he said sincerely.

Giving him an appreciating nod, Tal leaned back in his seat once more. "My Priyatam will return to me when she has recovered," he said with a smile.

Itachi didn't know what the foreign word meant, but could put obvious hints together to understand it as a term of endearment. "I'd like to meet her one day," he said with a smile.

"I'd like you to meet her as well," Tal told him with a smile. "Today we'll be working on being in your own head. You said you can get in Deidara's mind with him, but can't see in your own head. Every person is different, so I can't tell you what to look for in your mind. What the inside of your mind looks like something that is close and personal to you. Sometimes it doesn't make sense… sometimes it changes over the years, but it is always yours. Understand?"

"Yes," Itachi said, sitting up straighter, ready to learn. "Thank you for driving us," he said to the man at the wheel.

"Not a problem, sir," the human said with a smile. "Please phone me when you're ready to go home."

"It's not something you should think hard on either," Tal said as they got out of the car. "Something natural. You don't have to tell me."

They walked into a restaurant that was bustling with people, heading to a two person table to claim seats. Itachi took the seat against the wall out of habit to be able to see anything approaching. The waitress brought them water, then took their appetizer order before heading off to leave them alone. The Middle Eastern restaurant seemed to be a place to hang out after a night of drinking. College kids and career people munching on hummus and grape leaves, stuffing their face with pita and kabobs. It was very noisy and Itachi hated it. He hadn't even started to try and concentrate and he felt a headache coming on.

"I know it's noisy," Tal said apologetically. "Just try and block them out. Close your eyes and focus on your breathing like we do at home. Let it come naturally."

Taking a deep breath, Itachi closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. The two of them had been having these sessions since Tal's arrival. With Tal's help, Deidara had picked out a martial arts studio for him to begin lessons. Every evening, Itachi woke up and traveled to the city to attend the class – something he was enjoying far more than he expected. After a few days, he began jogging back to the mansion instead of calling a ride. It took almost an hour, but he felt amazing afterwards. Exhausted, but amazing. By the time he was finished showering, Tal was awake and joined him in the library. They spent another hour talking and meditating together. It seemed a little stupid at first, but he began to enjoy it. It was almost as relaxing as his run. He never felt so calm before in his life, with all his anxieties falling away; it even helped him focus on his studies which he did until Sasori wandered in to help him with them. Well, mostly Sasori told stories and Itachi asked questions. Deidara came in later and the studies ended and work began. He still had classes with Grey and studied alone, but he also went to Deidara's meetings when he had them. When there were no meetings, Deidara often dragged him out to play or try to get him to watch a movie. Usually his attempts were futile because Itachi couldn't understand the enjoyment of sitting through two or so hours of a movie when he could be doing something productive. Before bed, he and Tal had another session of meditation and then he went to bed. His schedule was full and he loved it.

Being inside of his head was harder then he thought. He didn't even know what he was supposed to do. Imagine the inside? Let it float to him naturally? Focusing too hard on anything made it harder to meditate. Instead he simply began breathing like Tal usually started them off. He counted each breath, each exhale. It took longer than usual. All the noise around him was distracting. Slowly, he was able to block out the sounds and clear his mind. What did the inside of his mind look like? Deidara's was a warehouse, but at times it was more of a warehouse of closed doors. Tal said a mind's image was something personal. Locked doors. Darkness. Deidara's mind was the image of his human past, only altered. What sort of place would he have? How would he try to keep his thoughts in order if he could?

He'd use a library.

His eyes opened and he was not in the restaurant. He could still hear the sounds, but they were muffled. Just faint sounds coming through the windows. It was almost a crime against nature, but the books were all stacked haphazardly all over. The floor, the shelves, the desk, the steps. He reached up and picked up the closest one, leafing through it and saw an illustration of the room he was standing in and letters forming on the page describing what it was. Putting the book down, he gave one more glance and saw it was the mansions library and smiled. The door that led to the hallway was there in its normal place, but when he opened it there was nothing beyond it. Not a wall, or a hallway, nor light or dark, just nothingness. Yet he knew that beyond it was Deidara.

He slowly sank to the floor and crossed his legs underneath himself. This was such a strange yet relaxing series of events. All this work to get into his own head. All this work to sit here and feel Deidara's presence resonating just outside the door to his mind. The workouts, the training; he loved it like he never thought he would. He was a scholar not a fighter. He didn't like hurting people, so he never thought of even trying it. This wasn't hurting anyone, but he was learning to defend himself as well as relax and be in his own body as Tal called it. It only took a few days of training and meditating for the dreams to start.

His favorite was a human memory that Deidara himself couldn't remember. In the dream he watched and also was Deidara, as dreams tended to be. Shifting from one point of view to the other as seamless as a movie camera. The young child Deidara ran through the house on bare feet, launching himself into the arms of a waiting woman. The warmth of her arms made him feel safe as she whispered soft good mornings to him. She sat him on her lap and helped tie his shoes so they could go to the market together. It was such a simple, innocent scene, but Itachi liked it a lot. Others weren't always so pleasant, but as they were Deidara's memories, most of them left him with a feeling of dark amusement. Deidara had the sense of humor of a psychotic adolescent who had seen more than a child should and done more than anyone should do without a care in the world. The dream he had months ago with the little girl and the dog that ate her eyes came again, just altered. It wasn't turning into a rose bush that caused her death, but fire powder and explosives. That was the last straw of many that the people in his town, even his family, could take before they closed him off to the sun in the hands of experimenting scientists and raging religious men. Sasori appeared every so often, displaying his cruelty, but also the strange companionship that the two teenagers shared. Itachi preferred to dream about Deidara's happy memories.

"Dei…? Deidara?" he called softly into the empty void.

"I hear you," the blond's voice came clear as if he was standing there.

"I made it into my head," he told him, pleased with himself. "Like you can… but it's hard. I don't know how long I can concentrate."

"Awesome," Deidara sounded happy, he could practically feel see his face. Placing his hand where the nothing began, he felt warmth. Deidara's hand was there. He could feel, but not see fingers wrapping around his own. He could see him sitting in his mind against the door they shared. Eventually, he'd be able to let him in. He felt happy here, with Deidara close by, but a sudden sound distracted him and broke his concentration and suddenly he couldn't grasp it again.

"I lost it," he said aloud as he opened his physical eyes to glare over at the group of shouting drunks. "But I had it for a little while."

Tal smiled at him, eating whatever he had ordered while Itachi was concentrating. "Good," he encouraged. "This is what I want you to be able to do every time you meditate. You go to that place, and do the same thing. It's like…double meditating. Once you can do it naturally without meditating you can invite Deidara in with you."

Nodding, Itachi reached over and picked up his water to sip. "Deidara keeps asking to spend time in the space we share together..."

"Be careful you don't spend too much time in there before you get comfortable with this. It's fine every so often, but too much can be damaging until you learn to control your mind at will," Tal said in a serious tone. "But I understand that he would want it. It's very relaxing."

"Yeah… Can I ask… what's your… space look like? The one your share with Kali," Itachi ventured with uncertainty. Perhaps it was too sensitive. "Deidara and I … it feels like we're in a pool… underwater."

Tal smiled, closing his eyes as he nodded. "A garden. There are roses, fountains… the air tastes like India… Like spices… It's wonderful."

"I'm sorry," Itachi apologized, looking away. "I hope you get to go there again soon… It sounds beautiful compared to mine."

"Don't apologize for asking a question. And it's not a matter of aesthetics, but how it makes you feel inside it," Tal informed him, cleaning his hands on his napkin. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Itachi nodded and leaned back against his seat and picked at the remaining piece of pita and dipped them into the hummus. He wasn't very hungry, but perhaps he should order something to take home and store for later. The foreign menu items were very disconcerting. Perhaps instead he'd let Tal tell him what to order to go. He felt someone approach his table and looked up in hopes that it was his friend, but froze. Before him stood the Hunter that shot at Deidara and him, but the man's hands were held up in a 'stay calm' gesture. Itachi, however, did not stay calm and tried to find the connection to Deidara.

"Please," the man told him, distracting his concentration. "Please don't be alarmed. Don't call your friend. I just want to talk to you."

"Last time I saw you, you shot at me," Itachi said, reaching for a knife or something sharp on the table. Some form of weapon. He had a feeling that when he said not to call his friend, he meant Tal, but doubted he knew about his ability to call Deidara with his mind. He had no doubt the vampire would come instantly, but the way the man stood made him stop for a moment. Let logic run his brain instead of panic. There were no red flags. They were orange.

"That bullet wouldn't have hurt you," the man insisted, standing back slightly as if he was afraid he'd scare Itachi away. "It's Spelled to only hit Dark Siders. It goes right through other people like a ghost."

"How do you know who I am?" Itachi demanded quietly.

"Bec—…because it's you," the man said quietly, giving a gesture of helplessness. "We were friends… when we were kids. We were supposed to be partners, but you disappeared for years after your family was attacked. But … I'd know you anywhere."

Itachi stared at the man, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. He didn't recognize him, not even a tiny glint of familiarity, but he didn't remember much of his childhood outside of his family. The man looked close to his age, but that didn't mean anything. Whether he was sincere or not, something very strong was stopping him from even considering what he was saying. "Please leave," he told him curtly.

"You have to listen to me," the man insisted, his voice quickening. "That blood sucker's got you brainwashed."

"No, he doesn't," Itachi insisted coolly. "Don't insult my friend again, please. I might have been born into a Hunter's family, but I am not a Hunter. I don't shoot people without question, and I do not kill innocent children. Deidara told you to leave his city. You shouldn't have come back. I'm not leaving him."

"He doesn't own the city, just—"

"Regardless," Tal said softly from behind the man. Itachi couldn't see it, but he suspected there was some type of weapon against the man's back. "Itachi asked you to leave him be."

"You're human," the man observed as he glanced back.

"I am."

"Tch. Foodbank."

"I am no such thing," Tal informed him with acute authority. "Nor is Itachi. I am not bound by any agreement between Vampires and Hunters, so there would be no consequence for my blade severing your spine."

"Fine. Get that off my back," the Hunter growled. "Itachi… I'm telling the truth. That's how you could hear me calling you. Cause we were supposed to be partners. Our kind travels in pairs. You don't belong here. Not with ithem/i. I shouldn't be talking to you; they don't know you're here—my superiors. Come with me, you belong with us."

"I've decided where I belong," Itachi proclaimed in a soft, yet firm tone.

The man stared at him for a long time. Disappointed. That was the expression on his face. Finally he straightened his jacket and stepped away. "Well, if you change your mind," he said, putting a card down on the table then backed away with his hands in the air.

Tal slid his hands into his jacket pocket as he looked back at Itachi with an unreadable expression. The card left on the table was swiped up and slipped into Itachi's pocket before Tal could look at it. "I didn't know you were a Shadow Hunter," he said quietly.

"I'm not," Itachi insisted, folding his arms. "I was raised by humans. I'm Deidara's human."

"Of course, sorry," Tal said, shaking his head.

Itachi swallowed, suddenly feeling sick. Kali had been attacked by a Hunter, he couldn't imagine how Tal felt being close to one. He wasn't a Hunter. He was human. He was an orphan raised in foster homes, unwanted by anyone until Deidara. Deidara was his family and home now. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"No, don't be," Tal murmured, sitting down across from him. "Was that the Hunter that shot at you and Deidara?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly. He pulled the card out to examine once more. It had a name and number on it with a symbol stamped on the other side. "Tal?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Deidara."

"This is important," Tal said with a serious expression.

"I know… but… please Tal… He'll never let me out of his sight," Itachi begged. "I'll be careful, but please… Don't tell him."

Tal looked at him intently for a long moment before sighing and pushing his hair off his face. "Alright… but Hunters are a serious threat. To us, and to our friends. I don't say that because I have something personal against them. They are dangerous. Whatever he wanted, there is motive behind it."

"I understand… I'll be careful," he said with a nod. He looked down at the card, committing the name and number to memory. Just in case, it would never hurt to have it. He stared at the symbol, wondering what it was, then turned it around to look at the name.

**_Kisame Hoshigaki_**

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<strong><em><br>_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>In the city, people forget why they keep their shops open late. Forget why they pay an extra tax each month. Forget why they hang scissors of iron over their infant's cradles. They forget why they keep extra salt in their pantries and even the most skeptics toss some over their shoulders. They think they keep certain talismans in their house because it reminds them of their parents and grandparents, but forget what the talismans are for. The city had changed from a small village, to a bustling town, to a high rising city over the course of a few hundred years, yet it's people remain true to the pagan traditions their ancestors practiced. The city was a hub of human, transhuman and paranormal. Not only by vampires, but hundreds of other species lived here too. They lived among humans evolving with the times while still keeping to their ancient ways. All Hallows Eve was as important to the humans as it was to the paranormal.<p>

"It is believed that the veil between this world and the next becomes week on All Hallows Eve, now shortened to Halloween. It was once the last day of the last harvest before winter set in, so it – along with the winter and summer solstice is a very powerful night. It's also a time of cleansing, a time to start anew and prepare to rest during the cold winter months. Spirits powerful enough can slide through the veil and people foolish enough can fall trap to it, so humans aligned themselves with witches to protect themselves and their kin from things that might be hungry.

"Of course, that information has been muddied by the uprising of religion. In the name of a god, the people who reached out to save were hunted down, tortured, mutilated and killed by those they once helped. Thus, the title 'witch' became a word of mockery and a death sentence when it had once been a word of health and good fortune. And Halloween was dubbed a holiday for Satan."

"That's sad," Itachi said quietly.

"History often is," Sasori replied, leaning back against the overstuffed chair by the fireplace that radiated warmth from its embers. "What men don't understand is what they fear the most."

"I always thought 'death' was the thing people feared the most," Itachi mused softly, twirling his pen between his fingers.

"It is not death itself that is feared," Sasori interjected. "You, yourself, have looked death in the face, yet you didn't fear it. The idea of death might be terrifying to some and they try to run from it, but others may greet death as an old friend and depart the world as equals." Sasori gave a small grin as if he had made a joke. "As the story goes."

"What story?"

The redhead blinked and that creepy grin – Sasori could only do creepy smiles apparently – faded away. "Th—…The Tale of the Three Brothers," he stammered out, looking thoroughly confused by his question.

"What brothers?"

"….How did you manage to find the dumbest human in the entire world?"

"He's not dumb at all," Deidara said, grinning down at the two of them from the second floor balcony.

"He doesn't know Harry Potter."

Flushing, Itachi glanced at the two of them then muttered, "I saw the first movie with Rose."

Sasori scoffed at him as if he'd said something offensive and gave Deidara a dark look, but the blond only smiled ear to ear at the two of them. "I thought you were supposed to be some crazy reader," Sasori muttered, then waved his hand to keep Itachi from replying. "Anyway, not important. Death is not what people fear. What they fear is the unknown. Even people of religion who think they know still doubt themselves over what is _after_ death sometimes. They kill things because they don't _know_ or understand them."

"I see," Itachi said, making a note in his book. "Do vampires celebrate Halloween?"

"Yes," both vampires said in unison. They glared at one another for a moment before Sasori continued. "Our senses and power gets stronger for some unknown reason. If we have humans in our nest, it's prime time for them to drink our blood. I'm sure you two will have some stupid thing to do. The wolves will be out too; the moon will be just passed full."

"There's festivals too," Deidara said, leaning over the banister. "Most of Germany doesn't really celebrate Halloween, but this city does. Its much better cause the other's a religious thing. This is funner, un! Some streets will be blocked off during the evening in the city, then at night the humans dance with the spirits." He waved his fingers in a mock spooky manner, but his grin was wide.

"That sounds like fun," Itachi smiled up at him. He hadn't been to a festival since he had allowed a girl to take him to a Sakura Matsuri one spring in Tokyo. "Will we be going?"

"Duh," Deidara swung his legs over the bannister then jumped down onto the back of Sasori's chair, balancing carefully before sliding down next to the redhead. "We'll start carving pumpkins soon. Tell him about the pumpkin lore!"

"You need to calm down, idiot," Sasori growled softly, prodding the excited blond's side trying to claim his chair for himself against, but Deidara just swung his legs over Sasori's and looked at him with rapt attention. With a sigh, Sasori complied, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you know what a will-o'-the-wisp is?"

Itachi thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think so."

"It's a kind of Hitodama," Deidara interjected with the Japanese word.

"Oh, yes. A ghost," Itachi nodded, writing down the new phrase.

When he looked up, Sasori was giving Deidara a dark look, trying to shove the blond's legs off his own unsuccessfully. "Do you want to tell it?" the redhead grumbled, adjusting the sleeves of his black and green plaid shirt.

"No, you tell stories better, un," Deidara answered, giving Itachi a grin.

"Then shut the hell up," Sasori muttered. "It's not just a ghost. Ghosts are spirits that haven't pass on to whatever is next. In European countries, a will-o'-the-wisp is supposedly the soul of a person who is unwanted in both heaven and hell. There's a lot of stories behind it. The most common tells of a man named Will who made a deal with the devil: his soul in exchange for his bar tab. One day, the devil comes to claim the debt, but the man plays a trick on him. He gets the devil to climb a tree and while he's up there, carves a crucifix in the trunk. The devil can't cross the line of the crucifix, so in exchange for his release he forgives Will's debt. But the man is too cruel a person and when he dies, he is denied passage to heaven. He traveled instead to hell to ask for a place there, but the devil laughed him away in revenge for tricking him. He does, however, give Will a coal from the pits of hell which he places in a carved turnip to light his way through the twilight world where souls that are condemned are doomed to roam for all eternity, often luring travelers away from their paths with the light from his ember. Other stories call the man 'Jack' and thus 'Jack-o'-Lantern'."

"A turnip?" Itachi asked with a twinge of amusement. That detail startling him out of his rapt attention to the story.

"They were the most common root used at the time," Sasori said with stone-faced seriousness. "Pumpkins are native to North America."

"Oh," Itachi replied, trying to bring his attention back to the story. Sasori had an easy voice to listen to when he wasn't being egotistical, it was soft and pulling. Deidara was right that he told stories better; the blond tended to get side tracked when he told stories and used sporadic hand gestures instead of flowing words. "So why do people carve pumpkins on Halloween?"

"When the pilgrims traveled to America, they brought tradition of carving vegetables with them," Sasori continued. "Pumpkins are bigger and easier to carve. The pumpkins have, since then, taken on a new meaning. In the same situation as the iron scissors and salt, they are believed to be protection against demons. Demons are supposed to be very possessive so if one has claimed a house, the others will stay away. The jack-o'-lanterns appear to be demons already inhabiting a house, so they're supposed to work at scare away other demons. It's believed that the carved face with the light look like spirits, or maybe even Will himself so they leave you alone."

"That's interesting," Itachi mused, leaning forward in his own chair. "Does it work?"

Sasori gave a dramatic shrug. "I don't know. I've never seen a spirit."

"Me neither," Deidara said with a fake pout.

"What about demons?" Itachi asked.

Both boys shrugged in unison, though Deidara had more of an expression then Sasori did. It was creepy how similar, yet different they acted sometimes. When they played video games, they both had the same intensity, but Deidara seemed to think that moving the controller aided in his play, while Sasori sat unmoving save for his thumbs. Deidara talked to the tv during a movie, while Sasori waited until the end to give his opinion. Clearly, for all their arguing and fighting, they were best friends. Despite the fact that Deidara continued to explain how much he had wanted to be separated from Sasori, Itachi still felt bad for breaking the connection out of his own frustrating failure.

"That doesn't mean they don't exist," Deidara commented. "Hunters sure think they do. They never go anywhere without salt."

"Actually," Sasori mused, tapping Deidara's knee in thought. "I've met a half demon once. Demon-witch hybrid."

"Really?" Deidara looked at him curiously.

The redhead mused quietly to himself, exhaling in a soft hum. "You might not remember, you were still human," he said to the blond. "He tried to kill you."

Itachi could sense Deidara's surprise and confusion at Sasori's statement. His interest in the traditions of the upcoming holiday was instantly overwhelmed by curiosity about Deidara's past. Sasori eyed the two of them staring at him and looked annoyed. "You," he pointed at Itachi, "don't want to know. It'll curdle your brain until you've lived long enough to handle it. We were partners, he didn't like that I was taking time off."

"What kind of partners?" Itachi asked as Deidara frowned thoughtfully.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Sasori demanded coolly.

Itachi glanced at Deidara who was looking at him sideways with an unreadable expression. He wasn't sure if Itachi could handle the information. The blond might not remember the half-demon, but he seemed to know what type of partners they would be. Or maybe it was the type of things Sasori did. Either way he was letting Itachi choose. Sometimes it was best not to know, but his unending, unquenchable desire to iknow/i refused to let his curiosity die. "I'd like to know, please," he informed the redhead.

Sasori slowly blinked his large eyes at him, before tilting his head back and giving him a condescending expression. "We were scientific partners," he replied. "Together we studied anatomy, physiology, psychology and alchemy. A few of the things we developed and learned about in regards to the extent of human abilities were things I taught the Nazis during the Second World War."

A tightness formed in his chest, his arms feeling a chill despite the warmth of the fire. "You taught…the medical and mental torture the Nazis used d-during the Holocaust?" he choked out, trying hard to keep his voice steady.

"Humans are fascinating," Sasori said with a bright day dreaming smile that was almost as chilling as the information itself. "It's a shame how politically correct everyone has to be now. Humans use to have passion; they use to want to learn things without worrying about what other people think. It's still a bloodbath, but it's a media bloodbath of stuck up bimbos backstabbing one another preferring to be right then helping people as they claim to be." His eyes wandered to the ceiling, examining both sides of the room. "I suppose at this point, humans are on their way to that sort of thing again… eventually…" a big grin spread on his face. "I can't wait."

Itachi looked at Deidara for some anchor for reality again, but the blond was also grinning at the redhead and the brunette was suddenly well aware that he was the only sane person in the room at that moment. Chewing on his lips, Itachi leaned back in his chair and exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes, then cracked one open to look at the two of them as they started sharing looks of their own individual playful expressions. He felt awkward and slightly terrified even though he knew Deidara at least would never hurt him. Even without their mental connection the two of them were just talking with their eyes, remembering something evil and cruel and fun that they had shared years ago.

Without any idea how to get out of this uncomfortable situation, he was spared any maladroit actions when Kit opened the door to the library and distracted the two vampires. "Sorry to interrupt," Kit ventured in, her hands slipping casually into her dress pants pockets. "I was walking by and heard you talking about Halloween. I was wondering if _we_ were going to participating in any of your planned events." Suddenly, to Itachi, she didn't look sorry for interrupting at all, and he felt extremely uncomfortable all over again.

"Of course," Deidara said, crawling over to lie across the legs of a harassed looking Sasori, apparently not noticing her hinting. "You can do whatever you want, Kit."

_'I think she means the human and blood thing,'_ Itachi whispered in his mind.

"I'm teasing, Kit," the blond grinned, not missing a beat. "I wouldn't forget any of you, un."

"Really?" she asked with pursed lips. "Sounded more like you were planning to spend it all with other people. Other … fun things."

Deidara stared at her for a long moment before glancing over at Itachi who once again tried to become invisible. If he had an option for a superpower he would prefer to be able to either turn invisible or teleportation to get out of uncomfortable situations. They seemed to be escalating since meeting Deidara. "Don't be silly, Kit," the blond said.

"I'm not being silly, you—" she stopped, biting her lip as she seemed to collect herself again. "I'm sorry. Please don't forget about your iother/I humans."

"When are you going to let me eat her?" Sasori asked after she walked out with heels clicking with aggravated sharpness.

"You can't eat her, Danna," Deidara informed him before finally being cast off Sasori's lap onto the floor. Unfazed, the blond sat down next to Itachi and glanced over at him, face strung with utter confusion. "I don't understand…"

"I think she's jealous," Itachi said quietly. "Cause you're paying more attention to me than her…"

"What?" Deidara gave him an incredulous look. "Am I? That's stupid. I disappear for years at a time; she's never had an issue before."

"I don't know, Deidara," Itachi replied, prodding the page he'd been taking notes on with his pencil. "It's just how it looks to me… Rose said they were jealous."

"She did?"

"Humans are stupid," Sasori muttered.

"I thought they were fascinating," Deidara shot back with a smirk.

"They're also very stupid and driven by emotions," the redhead replied. "You spoil yours. It's no wonder they're getting selfish and jealous."

"Says the one who came storming out of his hellhole to find out why one of his toys got taken away, un."

"Shut up Deidara."

"Is there anything else I should take note of, Sasori?" Itachi asked, looking over at the redhead who shook his head. "Okay…I think I'm okay with being done studying for the night."

"Awesome! Let's go do something before the sun comes up, un!" Deidara grinned.

"Like what?" he asked as he closed his notebook.

"Halloween Movie Night!" the blond cheered, jumping up to run out of the room.

Itachi let out a small groan, but gave a gentle grin. Movie Night meant everyone would be there, so they wouldn't be too scary – werewolf or not, Rose was still ten – and perhaps it was a decent transition from Sasori's stories. Speaking of, the redhead was sitting in his chair like a proper gentleman staring at him openly yet again as if he was just a painting that the vampire was observing. "What?" he asked finally.

"I'm imagining how you would handle torture," was the simple reply. "I suspect if you had a reason to survive you would. I can't imagine you giving in very easily though. You're such an anomaly."

"That's creepy," Itachi told him.

"I like that you are."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Sasori," the brunette told him. "In fact, it freaks me out a bit."

The vampire made a sound that could have been a laugh, but seemed so odd coming from the redhead that Itachi decided it wasn't actually a laugh. "Before you run off to play, I have a question," Sasori informed him, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "How and why exactly did you break my connection with Deidara? And please tell the truth. I can smell when you're lying. Or trying to hide something. Like that Hunter you talked to last week and haven't told Deidara about."

Swallowing nervously, Itachi stared at the redhead trying desperately to think of some sort of retort that would make him think he was crazy for assuming something like that. That seemed rather pointless because the redhead just raised an eye brow at him. Damnit, did the redhead know everything that went on? Had he told Deidara? He was probably using it as leverage. "A-ah… well…" he cleared his throat, trying to recover his thoughts. Sasori hadn't brought that up the connection for quite some time – since Deidara had argued with him on their hunt, but the way he was sitting, the tone of his voice… it didn't seem as though he was about to threaten him over it. "We had just done the exchange and I was frustrated I couldn't get us into my head like we could in Deidara's. There's a space that we share in our heads and I was annoyed that the trace of you that came with us, so I grabbed it and snapped it."

"No one's ever been able to snap my strings before," Sasori explained, tilting his head to the side. "Not physically or mentally. Do you know what Deidara is?"

"He's your Made?" Itachi ventured.

"Besides that."

"He's…" he thought for a moment then took a soft inhale. "He's what I am to him. Taste wise."

Sasori gave one short nod. "I'm going to give you something," he informed him.

"What?" Itachi questioned, leaning away from him.

"Nothing dangerous. Nothing painful." The redhead stood, walking over to stand before him. Drawing his hand up, Sasori slid a single digit into his mouth and when it came out there was a drop of blood pooling from where he'd pierced his own skin with his fang. Itachi tried to protest, but Sasori's other hand came down on his shoulder hard, silencing him. "Deidara told you about vampire blood, didn't he? This won't hurt you. It's just memories I've compiled for you and will just give you the full magnitude of what you've done." Before Itachi could react, Sasori slid his bleeding finger into his mouth, placing the blood on his tongue before removing it.

When Itachi had drunk Deidara's blood in Rome, it was a slow build up to the feelings and memories. This was nothing like that. Sasori had purposefully given it to him to show him a specific thing and was old enough to be able to do it efficiently. Images flashed in his mind, voices of people he didn't know flooded his ears. He felt hungry. When he opened the cell door, he had no idea that the starving boy on the other side would give him such a delicious meal. It had taken all his willpower not drink him dry. Then he'd tried to run away. Over and over again. Always running away. So he spent the night in the blackness of the darkest corners of the universe to make sure he would never leave. Because he was his favorite toy and it was the closest to love that one could come to without ever knowing what love was. Emerging from the darkness, the next mouthful he took was ash. The swallow, acid. It burned and choked and ate away at his insides until he vomited it out. He was hungry. So hungry. Nothing could make the hunger go away. Nothing. He had tried everything, every flavor possible, but the hunger stayed. So strong. So powerful. So painful. Everything would be right. Everything would be perfect. The world would right its own wrongs if only he could have just one more taste. Just one more mouthful. It was impossible. And he had to live with that impossible, with his mistake.

Panting heavily, Itachi fell back against his chair, clutching his stomach. He could still feel the acid eating away at his insides, but he knew it was just a memory, not reality. It had only lasted a few seconds, but the feelings of pain and desperate hunger ebbed away much slower than the images had. Deidara was standing in the room, looking from Itachi to Sasori with a pained look on his face. He'd sensed Itachi's distress and saw the memories with him. The brunette looked up at Sasori's cold, calculating eyes and sat up slowly. "I'm sorry," his whisper barely able to leave his lips.

"Your pity is not needed," Sasori replied. "Your understanding is enough."

"Sasori-d—," Deidara started, but was cut off with a look from the redhead. Sasori looked angry, but not at either of them. Itachi didn't feel any more danger then usual from the vampire, but Sasori didn't say anything before walking out of the room. "Sasori didn't take my changing very well," Deidara said finally breaking the silence, dragging his foot against the rug.

"Why did he show me that?" Itachi asked, fingers grasping the sides of his chair for some stability.

"He knew I wouldn't tell you," Deidara suggested. "He knew you'd feel guilty. Don't feel guilty."

"Too late," Itachi muttered, looking down at his hands. Sasori had wanted his understanding, but it was a double meaning. An understanding of what he'd done when he broke the connection and an understanding of what could happen. Even thinking about calling the Shadow Hunter was dangerous. Not just because he could hurt the wolves, the witches or the vampires. If something happened to him, Deidara would be in the same position as Sasori was in now. Sasori wasn't the type to dwell on anguish, but he sensed from the blood he tasted that it once had been. At one point the anguish had been unbearable. Now it just seemed to frustrate the redhead, but he'd lived off their mental connection instead. A memory of his scent and taste was all he had left of something. And he had broken it out of his own selfish frustration.

His thoughts were interrupted by the blond's face coming into view. He was studying his own and could read it as clear as if Itachi had said it aloud. "You think I should?" he asked for confirmation. At the brunette's slight nod, Deidara twisted his mouth into an exaggerated thoughtful expression. "I'll think about it, un. Let's go watch some movies."

The rest of the night was spent watching old monster movies on the big theater screen in the east wing. The films were all black and white from early to mid-1900s and all of them were in English with subtitles. It was confusing at times because of the different accents and coupled with the German subtitles, his brain was on overdrive unable to handle both languages at once. Gradually, he got use to one or the other (depending on the accents) and settled between Deidara and Rose. The others seemed to have seen them all many times, but were revisiting them as old friends. Rose whispered to him during iThe Wolf Man/i that she was happy she turned into a wolf and not a hairy beast. Sasori – seated away from them – countered during the 1931 release of iDracula/i that he was happy for retractable fangs and no accent.

Frowning, Itachi nudged Deidara and gave him a confused look. He could always see Deidara's fangs, though they did lengthen a bit when he was feeding, but they were hardly retractable.

_'Feeding fangs,'_ the blond explained, tapping them. _'He's talking about the second set.'_

_'What second set?'_

Deidara opened his mouth and pushed out the said set that slid down over each of his human teeth. They were thin and sharp, sliding in and out like a cat's claws. Deidara grinned at the expression on Itachi's face. _'The others are for fighting'_

_'Oh… That's a little creepy.'_

Deidara let them slide back out and flashed him a demented smile that was a thing of nightmares. _'You don't think I look pretty?'_

_'I'll never be able to get that image out of my head.'_

_'Can I have a kiss?'_

_'Please put them away.'_

_'Then can I have one?'_

_'Maybe.'_

Snickering, Deidara put them away and leaned back against his seat. The movies did become increasingly easier to watch as they continued and he started to enjoy himself a little – except for the moment when Deidara and Sasori started arguing about whether Christopher Lee or Bela Lugosi played Dracula better. Itachi didn't know who either of them were, and only participated in trying to calm Deidara down so they didn't accidentally start physically fighting as many of their arguments did. They watched the movies back to back until the sun started to rise and Sasori left them to disappear into whatever secret hole he'd found in the mansion to hide in during the day. Rose had fallen asleep midway through Beetlejuice so Hans carried her out to put her to bed.

"Tomorrow night we're going to go to the end of the Harvest Festival, un," Deidara told him as he tagged along with Itachi to the brunette's room. "We'll find as much tasty things for you to eat as we can, okay? And we'll get pumpkins to carve. Lots, so we can do fancy stuff too. Sasori's really good at it, but I'll show you how. Did you know in America they have pumpkin tossing contests? They launch them out of cannons and stuff."

"Sounds fun… and wasteful," Itachi commented on both as he went into the bathroom. He turned the hot water on to fill the tub while he cleaned off in the shower, only to pause when he noticed Deidara watching with no sense of privacy in the slightest. Itachi started at him, but instead of getting his silent hint to turn away, he merely stared back with inquisition. Mourning the loss of his private decency, Itachi stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower to wash. A quick peek made sure Deidara wasn't doing something he wouldn't enjoy, but the blond was only starting to go through the seemingly complicated process of piling his hair on top of his head. Deidara had way too much hair, but it looked nice on him. When he was finished, he stripped and climbed into the half full tub and disappeared as he laid down in it. Itachi smiled as the vampire's foot reappeared to drape casually over the edge. Washing quickly, Itachi rinsed and went to join him.

There was nothing significant about the moment, but Itachi found himself enjoying it. They both sat at either end of the tub, legs entwined between them. Deidara, now above the water, had his head leaned back against the rim with his eyes closed as if he were sleeping, but Itachi knew otherwise. At times it was impossible to get the blond to stop talking, but other times Deidara fell into way Itachi called 'Lost Mode' where he was so deep in thought it took effort to drag him back to reality. He, himself, had a book in hand that recounted incidences during the witch trials in history, but he was only half paying attention to the text. The comfortableness of the moment overwhelmed his attention. He wouldn't contact the Hunter. Even if he had questions. Even if it was what he was 'supposed' to be. It could destroy moments like this. What could they give him that was better than what Deidara had given and provided? Deidara was more than his friend; they were soul mates in the most literal sense of the word. The Hunters would try to split them up, he knew it.

Giving up on his book, he carefully set it on the shelf out of harm's way and sloshed gently through the water to settle next to the blond. He called to him, but it took several tries and a handful of nudges to get him to open his eyes again. He looked a little confused, but seemed to accept the fact that he had no clue how Itachi got over there. Itachi watched him stretch then sink down until the water was to his nose.

"How can you stand it?" he asked softly.

Deidara lifted his mouth out of the water. "What?"

"Being so close to me."

"I like being around you," Deidara said with confusion.

"Without feeding."

"Oh…well I'm stronger than most Vampires."

"But it's the same for you as Sasori…" Itachi murmured, staring at the surface of the water. "I should let you feed more often. I'm sorry."

Deidara shook his head, shifting to his side to face him. "I don't need it like that… I want it, of course, but I don't want to hurt you just as much as I want your blood, un."

"Hm…"

"Sasori's nuts!" Deidara reminded him, draping and arm and leg out of the tub again. "He's nothing like me, un."

"You have a lot in common though," Itachi reminded him. "I can tell, Deidara… It's difficult for you, isn't it?"

"Sometimes. But don't worry so much, okay?" Deidara teased, his fingers sliding under the water to go to private places. Itachi swallowed, trying to ignore him.

"Alright… but please feed if you want to."

"I always want to bite you," Deidara crooned, sliding onto his lap, his mouth going towards his neck.

"W-wait, we're in the bath," Itachi stammered, hands going up to grab Deidara's shoulders.

"So?"

"W—…" Itachi swallowed, unable to get the explanation of not wanting to be soaking in the byproduct of Deidara's bite out. "And I just showered… and the sun's coming up."

Deidara snickered at him, but left him alone. "You're funny," he commenting, swinging his leg over the edge of the tub to step out onto the tiled floor. Laughing, he picked a towel from the shelf and dried himself off.

"I'm not," Itachi mumbled, looking away. Just because Deidara had no sense of decency didn't mean Itachi wouldn't give him privacy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Deidara said, placing his hands on his hips after tossing the towel at him so he could dry off. Of course, he wasn't going to look away. Itachi had long gotten use to that. "Trust me, if I wanted to, you wouldn't be able to say 'no', un," the devilish grin on his face made Itachi swallow nervously as he followed Deidara into the bedroom to go to sleep for the day.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slower updates. School's started up again, but I'll try not to spend too long between chapters.<p>

R&R


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School's kicking my butt (and I thought I posted this already haha...orz;; )

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>The amount of people shuffling through the city block was larger than Itachi expected. Nearly the whole house came, the wolves included, to partake in the festivals. An entire block was closed down; its streets that were once full of cars were now full of venders and games. Stalls held people shouting out their prices and items. Some had plastic and paper-mache masks for people to wear who didn't come dressed in costume. Others had candles, decorations and charms. Even more had food, both meals and snacks. Thick sausages, beef, pork, sauerkraut and potatoes were everywhere as was beer and cider. Pumpkin and other gourd carving stands were full of children and adults alike, digging their fingers into the sticky mess and carefully wielding knives to chip out faces and images into the rind.<p>

Rose obediently held her mother's hand as the groups began separating to explore their own fantasies. Nearly everyone who came with them were dressed in a costume of some sorts. Most of the wolves from Denmark weren't due to the fact that they left their homes so quickly, but the small pups had been thoroughly doted on by Rose who was happy to have wolves around who were younger then herself. This meant in wolf politics that she was superior to them, but instead of extorting it, she lent them her clothes for dress up, had lavishing tea parties and made them all masks and costumes for Halloween.

Itachi had politely declined any and all suggestions for a costume and instead wore plain jeans and jacket, though he did allow a t shirt given to him with black and grey outlines of crows and dead trees with a quote in English that was difficult to read because of the typeset. He was told it was from a book, but didn't ask which. His desk in the library was becoming overrun with fictional books various people thought he should read. Though he wasn't really interested in fictional novels, he complied and slowly began going through them in his free time. Deidara was dressed as some ghoul with a mask pushed casually off his face so he could see, though his skin was bruised with make-up. Sasori was also dressed in casual dark plaid pants and jacket, but had a mask as well which he slid on as they arrived. Itachi was alright with being casually dressed as it made him feel like there was less attention on him.

Costumes of every shape and size flowed around him. He already forgot what his friends were wearing and lost them instantly. Deidara didn't seem to mind that he was sticking so close, allowing him to have his fingers gently entwined in the fabric of his costume so he could easily follow him. As they walked around, the brunette noticed other types of paranormal individuals around them; different angles and light showed their true form if they were hiding it. Chloe and other witches were there, as were Shadow Hunters. He wasn't certain how he knew what they were, but suspected it to be a borrowed ability from Deidara. When asked about the Hunters, Deidara made an off-handed comment about it being an open festival. Anyone could join in the activities, but they were probably making sure no one took any liberties.

Together they watched the pumpkin carving contest, which Sasori won unanimously with a delicately carved scene of a man with no head, but carrying a pumpkin in his hand chasing after victims on a horse. The second runner up was a wolf from the Denmark pack who carved a scene of wolves that continuously ran around the glowing gourd. The carving of gourds was something Itachi found he enjoyed, but wasn't very good at yet. The days before the festival were spent slicing up vegetables for decorations, their seeds baked and eaten as snacks. The front of the castle was an array of glowing faces that ranged from happy, angry, scared and devilish; scenes of macabre psychotic cannibal pumpkin men and the bloodshed they created; shrunken heads made from apples hung from the trees in the plot in the center of the turnaround by the front door that held a gravestone for each member of the household. Etched into them were things like "Kit: she fought valiantly fot the last pair of Gucci", "Deidara: an artist till the end", and "Itachi, he wouldn't stop asking questions." As morbidly terrifying as they were, Itachi couldn't help but like them.

The whole season was enjoyable. Itachi had always enjoyed Fall, but this was better than any Fall he'd experienced.

"Deidara, Itachi!"

The two of them turned to the voice that called to them, it's owner waving her hand to get their attention. Chloe stood dressed in a black dress and pointed hat, pink striped stockings and pointed laced up boots stuck out from under the skirt. Her cat was perched so obediently on her shoulder that Itachi thought it was fake until they were closer.

"Hi Chloe," Deidara said pleasantly, but Itachi sensed the blond didn't exactly trust the witch. Itachi gave her a small smile and a nod, but glanced curiously at her friend standing by her and the women behind the stand they were at who were staring at the two of them with large, studying eyes.

"These are my cousins," the white witch said, gesturing to the two women. "Are you two having fun? Would you like your fortune read?"

"Can you read a vampire's future, un?" Deidara asked with a smug expression.

"For a small fee," the blond woman with bright green eyes behind the counter countered with her own smugness. "You vampires trust us just as little as we trust you, since we have the capacity to crave power, but I assure you our family's blood is free of black magic. Are you as clean?"

Deidara glanced at Itachi and gave a dramatic roll of his eyes, but any response he had was cut off by Chloe holding her hand out to Itachi. "I don't have any money," the brunette told her quietly.

"No money is needed from you two," the green eyed witch said. She knelt down behind the stall and came back with a small bottle barely the size of her smallest finger. "Would you fill this, darling?" she offered it to Deidara. "It's so very useful. And much healthier than Viagra."

Deidara glanced backwards at Itachi, asking if he wanted to go ahead with what he considered rubbish, but Itachi just gave him a little smile and raised one shoulder. With everything else that they were doing, why not? "Alright fine, but I don't want mine read, just give Itachi the works, un," he said, taking the corked bottle.

Itachi curiously watched the blond open the bottle and put the mouth to his teeth. He was putting venom in the bottle like scientists did with snakes. Chloe took his hands, steering his attention away from his vampire. She took him to the stall, bringing up chair for him to sit in.

"Now," the green eyed witch said to him, standing up right. With quick hands she put together a cup of tea with free leaves and set it in front of him, the steam rising from the water into the cool night air. "Look at the surface of the tea. See how the waters ripple from your breath… what do you see just below the surface?"

"Um…" Itachi looked, the glanced at the three of them for some type of guidance then tried again. "I just see the tea… and my reflection…"

"Below the surface… not the mirror the water makes."

The sky was dark, but the lights from the street lamps and the little globes hanging from the stalls gave enough light for him to see the cup clearly. The leaves gave the water a red hue, the deepest red in the bottom, growing lighter as it the surface came closer. It looked a little like instant miso soup that had been sitting on the counter for too long, but it was red… "Just the tea… I mean… it looks like…blood, I guess," he said quietly. "And kinda like… miso when the mix sinks to the bottom."

"Hmm…" the witch said, swiping her finger under her chin. "That's interesting."

"Is it?" he asked, looking up at her. It didn't sound very interesting, it sounded rather stupid honestly.

"Sounds like adventure to me. Go on, take a sip." she told him, picking the cup up when he had and took one for herself. "A long journey, I think. And you wont be alone and it could be very dangerous. He's very hard to read."

"I told you so," Chloe said, patting Itachi's shoulder gently. "Though I sense that spell that was on you is gone. Things like that can only be broken by something stronger. Maybe you're having trouble because it's very hard to read two souls at once."

"Two souls?" her cousins echoed, staring at him anew. He felt very uncomfortable under their gaze, but Deidara's presence at his back helped calm him. "Is that your doing, Deidara? I didn't know vampires had such skills."

Deidara grunted in response folding his arms and continued to watch them closely. The green eyed witch, tilted her head to the side and finished drinking the tea. "Having two souls to read at once is difficult. It could refer to both of you at once or just one of you. It's impossible to tell which."

"Do all witches see the future?" Itachi asked, glancing at them.

"See the future?" she laughed. "None of us see anything. That is a skill that few witches obtain because it is tremendously inaccurate and drains your body and your mind. Witchcraft isn't something we learn from a book, it's as natural to us as walking, but we all have our specialty skills and can learn more from others. I simply sensed the pull of your energy."

"Oh," Itachi said, glancing back at Deidara who looked like he was trying not to look bored by actually looking bored.

"He thinks witches are crap," the third woman said, toying with a brown curl, but she was grinning. "We're too close to the earth for him. Deidara likes the sky, don't you?"

"Much prettier up there," Deidara commented, handing over the small bottle. "I'm taking my human back now, un."

"Aw, can't he stay? He's very handsome, I bet we could show him a good time tonight," the green eyed witch said with a sultry grin.

"No, he's mine. I don't share," Deidara said, physically lifting Itachi out of the chair as if he weighed nothing and tucked him safely behind him.

"Sorry," Chloe said with a small teasing grin as she waved them good bye. "Have fun."

"Thank you," Itachi said giving her a small nod of his head before Deidara dragged him away. "You don't like witches?"

"No," Deidara replied, shaking his head. "Chloe's alright, but I don't trust the others. Witches can become addicted to their own power and want more. It's easy for a witch to begin using dark magic… human sacrifices and such. And they're very secretive so you never know exactly what they're doing or if they've put magic on you, un."

"So they're similar to vampires," Itachi asked, earning an exasperated look from the blond, but he left it alone and pulled him further away from the three women to parts of the festival they hadn't been to yet.

"No, thank you," he said when Deidara offered him beer at a new stand. "I'm not legal to drink yet."

"You are in Germany!" Deidara said deviously, apparently free of the irritable affect the witches had on him. "Because Germany is fucking awesome!"

Around them, several people cheered on his statement, clapping their shoulders with heavy, yet friendly hands and dragged them off to the nearest stall. Deidara apologized saying ihe/i was too young to drink, but wanted Itachi to have some. The man at the make shift bar told the two of them in a proud booming voice that this beer was his very own brew that he and his family had been perfecting for generations. Gingerly taking the mug – a small one thankfully – that was given to him, he sipped the amber liquid carefully. The foam wasn't pleasant but once he got passed the strange flavor, it was easier to drink it. With Deidara leaning on the bar next to him, grinning widely and the men cheering for him, he drank the whole thing with only a slight grimace.

"It's okay," he murmured, running his tongue against the back of his lips to retrieve any remaining liquid out. "I just not use to it."

"Took it well," the barman told him, giving him another hard clap on the shoulder that nearly knocked him to the ground. "Good man." Laughing good-heartedly, he took his empty glass and went to wash it in the makeshift sink before pouring more for the people surrounding them.

"Ugh, that was weird," Itachi cringed, feeling the beginnings of a strangeness beginning at the pit of his stomach, but he had a feeling it wouldn't escalate. It was only a little glass. "I don't think I like beer."

"It was good," Deidara assured him, grinning widely. "I could taste it," he whispered into his ear.

"Really? Through the connection?"

"Mhmm!"

"Is that why you've been making me try everything here?"

Deidara attempted to look shocked and offended, but failed miserably. "No!" he exclaimed anyway. "I want you to experience the tastiness of Halloween, un!" He gave a cheeky grin when Itachi just gave a small shake of his head and pulled him out of the crowd into an ally between houses. Obediently following, Itachi slide through a small iron gate that led into a small garden. It's overhanging bushes gave a sense of total privacy, but the little path showed that it was also someone's empty backyard turned into a gardener's paradise. Itachi realized too late what they were doing here and didn't get a chance to protest before Deidara had him on his back with his pants to his knees. Deidara made a shushing gesture before his mouth found the soft flesh of his inner thigh and his fang sank into it. Clamping his teeth shut Itachi tried his best to stay silent as the venom from his fangs worked into his bloodstream, but a quiet whimper slid out as his body convulsed and soiled what he imagined to have been a very nice garden.

…mine…..mine…..Mine….. Mine….

He felt the word echoing in his head as his fingers dug into Deidara's arm that held him down against the chilled grass. It was difficult to even try to process the word or if he was even hearing it. Maybe he was thinking it. Maybe it was Deidara thinking it, or their own thoughts making a very solid affirmation. Mine.

When the blond pulled his fangs out of him, he took care to lick away the blood his mouth had missed then crawled around him with a smirk, licking his lips as he came. "I couldn't help myself," he said with a snicker.

"A little warning … would be nice," the brunette mumbled, glancing around wondering if anyone saw them. The lights from the street didn't reach through the branches, but it still felt very awkward being partially naked outside.

"And miss that adorable look on your face?" chided Deidara as he leaned over him, hair snagging on dead twigs as it dragged through the grass. He giggled to himself and ran his tongue over his lips again. "Want some?"

"Sure," he replied, watching him pull his sleeve up and bite down on his forearm, tearing the skin enough to allow Itachi to easily drink his blood that didn't flow as quickly as human blood. It was strange drinking with Deidara watching him, but he supposed it was only fair since he watched Deidara. Deidara's blood didn't have nearly the same effect as his venom, but it was still nice to taste and filled him with warmth. Swallowing mouthfuls of it didn't seem nearly as strange or disgusting to him as it once had been, though he would prefer not to drink anyone else's.

He only took a little, a few small mouthfuls, but they were enough to give him goosebumps and set him on a small pedestal of buzz that had nothing to do with the alcohol he'd drunk. He watched the blond's arm close up again unmarred before giving it back and attempted to clean himself up before pulling his pants back on. Glancing once again at the gate, then the house, he slid back further into the brush with Deidara following closely.

"Itachi… I have to leave soon," the blond told him as he laid his upper body across his legs, rolling a twig between his fingers.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"China… North… closer to Russia, un."

"Oh," he replied in surprise, having thought he meant the area they were in now. Apparently the witch woman was right. Not that he was going to point that out. "…I can't go?"

The blond shook his head. "Too dangerous," he informed him. "And I'm not flying, un. I don't want anyone to know I'm coming."

Itachi nodded seriously, sitting up a little straighter. "I understand," he told him, watching the blond look at him then back down at the twig now crumbles in his hands. "You're opening your connection with Sasori," he added, sensing his thoughts. Or rather… he felt him thinking about the redhead, the faintest image came into the back of Itachi's mind, so he guessed.

"Tonight," he told him. "I think I'm going to need it, un. Plus he'll leave you alone while I'm gone… Tonight's the best night to do it. But I need to block you out while we do it."

"So he wont get in my head."

"Yeah," Deidara rolled over and reached up to snag his fingers gentle into the end of his ponytail and played with the strands. "I just wanted to warn you before I did it, un."

"Thanks."

"I hope you don't get dreams about Sasori, un," the blond muttered, chewing irritably on his lip. "I'm going to find the others… spend time with them so they're not cranky, then go with Sasori."

"I understand. I'll stay with Rose and her parents tonight," Itachi suggested, sensing Deidara's hesitation.

"Good idea."

Itachi waited, but Deidara didn't move or let go of his hair. The wind made the leaves around them dance and scrape delicately across the ground; sounds from the streets floating towards them. The blond's cheek was resting against his arm, nose quivering like a dog who found an interesting smell. "Dei?" he nudged him gently, snapping him out of his stillness. "I'll be okay. Sasori wont get to me. I'll be safe with the wolf pack."

"And then I leave."

"We'll still be connected," Itachi reminded him.

"I know. I just don't want to leave you behind, un," Deidara said, sitting up and began absentmindedly picking at the grass. "I haven't heard any activities from the Hunters."

"What do you mean?"

"They demanded you back, remember? You or war on paranormal. The council told them it was impossible because you were my Human Servant and Hunters are very particular about things like that. So instead they demanded punishment. I didn't think they would have given up so easily, but they haven't said anything since. I don't want them doing anything when I've gone and can't come back, un."

"I'll be safe," Itachi assured him. "I'll stop going into the city alone… I'll take someone with me when I run?"

Deidara didn't look convinced but said nothing further. They sat in silence with their own thoughts until the blond finally scratched at the imagined door that was his link to his Maker. Sasori arrived only a few minutes later, completely clean but smelled of blood belonging to someone he was probably just feeding on. His eyes were the only expressive thing on his face, staring hungrily at the two of them with anticipation. Without being told he knew what would happen next despite the dark look on the blonds face. Finally breaking eye contact with the redhead, Deidara turned and whispered in his ear that he would return when they were finished – probably the next sunset. With one last gentle nuzzle, he got up and left him alone in a stranger's garden.

The blond had warned him that he was going to block off their connection temporarily and he was glad for the warning. Even with it, it still felt as though he had just ran head on into a brick wall. And so lonely. He never felt so alone before. Clutching the ground next to him for something to stabilize him, he bit into his lip and tried to resist fighting the block. To run against it and beg Deidara to open it again. It took him several minutes to catch his breath, but he still felt off balance. This was the worst thing he'd ever felt, but hopefully it wouldn't last long. In his mind's room, he reached for the door that always led to Deidara, but it was locked tight.

He didn't want to move. He was content to stay where he was, hiding his misery under the bush with his arms wrapped around his knees, but he couldn't. He promised Deidara he would find the wolves to stay with. Rising on shaking legs, Itachi followed the blond's path out of the garden, but went into the crowded festival streets instead of the dark alleys. Using his available senses, he located Rose's family and stayed with them for the remainder of the night. He followed them trick-or-treating, taking the pups up to the houses so they could fill their baskets with candy. When they were too full to add anymore, they walked outside of the city to a large cleared field where a bonfire was built for roasting marshmallows and keeping warm. A small wooden stage housed a band that played music for the ghouls, witches, princesses and other identities dancing together. Itachi spoke and smiled at all the right times, but it suddenly wasn't as much fun. He'd had Deidara so intimately in his mind that his absence made it difficult to interact on a social level again.

Oddly enough, his closest friend here was a ten year old who could tell something was wrong, but didn't understand what it was. He was grateful for Rose's tiny hand clutching his as they walked the neighborhood and her excitement to make s'mores and drink cider with him. The other pups, whose ages ranged from five to eight, crowded around them gibbering in a tongue rolling language to one another, but the older ones spoke broken English and German to the two of them. One of the Danish wolves told them ghost stories causing them to squeal and cling to one another until the excitement overwhelmed their small bodies into exhaustion. Even Rose didn't last long into the night; Itachi carried her on his back to the car that would take them back to the mansion, handing her off to her happy parents so they could take her to bed.

With nothing else to do, Itachi began his own journey to bed, but was stopped by a sound coming from one of the tower corridors. It was both sad and beautiful; an instrument he'd never heard before. Curious, Itachi followed the hallway to the circular stairs leading to the tower's top. Sitting in an open window was Tal, playing something that resembled a flute. Deidara had let him stay longer than they originally intended. He had politely turned down their invitation to the festival, so Deidara had given him blood before they left. Now he sat, gazing out to the darkness of the grounds playing his instrument with gentle, masterful fingers.

It took a few moments for the man to notice him at the bottom of the stairs and when he did, he smiled, pausing in his playing. His smile was sad and lonely. "It's a 'bansuri'," he explained. "It was the instrument I played the night I met Kali. I play it for her in hopes that she will also think of me."

Chest tightening at his words, Itachi silently slipped away, leaving his friend alone in his private grief. Knowing that what he was feeling now was what Tal felt continuously was too much for him to handle right now. He fled to Deidara's room instead of his own, glancing briefly at the redhead staring at him with haughty eyes before slipping inside to burrow under the covers to wait out the loneliness of the day.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>Sasori left.<p>

It figured, of course. The redhead got what he wanted so he had no reason to stay. It would have been nice if he had stuck around at least a little bit longer, but he hadn't. Three days after Halloween he was gone without a word. He hadn't stayed for his birthday – something Deidara grumbled about as he enjoyed parties while Sasori did not. The only person he said anything to before he left was Itachi, something that surprised the blond. He hadn't threatened his human, per se, but had reminded him of how possessive he was of his things. Deidara was his Made, so, by extension, Deidara's possessions were his too, itachi included. The brunette told Deidara about it later, but Itachi hadn't taken it as a warning, but a favor. If Itachi belonged to Sasori too, then the redhead would offer him protection as well.

Deidara thought Itachi was nuts and told him so.

He had to leave soon, but didn't want to. His aid was needed and the blond always repaid his favors. Still, this was a big favor he was giving out from the sound of it. And a little dangerous. Not for him of course, but for anyone involved. He was a berserker to most vampires in battle. Fearless in the face of an opponent. He'd seen darker things in this world then most could conjure up against him now and crawled the earth as a governless vampire with his maker for years. Child vampires were already something to be feared. His own experiences only strengthened his reputation.

But he would have to leave Itachi behind.

That was his paradox. If he brought Itachi, he could be used against him in some way. He would be constantly worried for his safety and more vulnerable against whatever malevolent beings this group of Chinese vampires were dealing with. Not only that, but if word reached the Tokyo coven that the two of them would be closer to their border they may make plots against them. Deidara had no way of knowing if they were still holding that grudge against him. These could be avoided, but at the same time could provide an annoying thorn in his side. Leaving Itachi home was no better. This was his house and it was protected by a number of individuals. The vampires that lived in the mansion itself may not agree with him on certain points – personal or political, but they weren't stupid enough to allow disaster to enter. His humans were strong and smart and the wolves resided close by. Many in the city owned him favors so they would rise to defend if needed. That was how Vampire politics often went. Like old barter systems once used by humans, trade was very important in their culture. Often times humans believed that trade was only for an individual's gain. That people were selfish and would cheat another if they could. This was true at times, but for the most part vampires and other paranormal dealt with one another with a trust system. Relationships built on trade and favors. Deidara's arm of protection extended very far, not just in his own city, but the rest of the world. Everyone paid their dues when they could. It was another reason why Deidara was a dangerous person to have within the rings of political figures. Because he was good at what he did. People were scared of him, but he knew the game of trade and good faith well.

Standing in the foyer, watching his humans babble about things they would really like him to bring back, his vampires discussing his absence and Itachi standing quietly next to him like an unhappy shadow, Deidara was certain that leaving the brunette here was the best thing for him.

"Deidara!" Sam's call drew his mind out of his thoughts. The girl slid to a halt at the top of the stairs, clutching the rail to stop her momentum. "Oh good you're still here. I have to tell you something before you go. Um… privately?"

Shrugging at Itachi, Deidara climbed the stairs and allowed her to give him a bear hug, lifting him a few inches off the ground. Curse her monster American twenty-something year old height. "I found Itachi's brother," she whispered in his ear.

"What?"

She placed him back down on his feet and worked her lips nervously. "He's in Japan. With a foster family. It looks like he was adopted when he was little," she told him. "I found it in a registry and his new parents seem to be human."

Deidara glanced below them at his cluster of humans and associate vampires below. If only he'd gotten this information sooner. Surprising Itachi with it would have been awesome, but he didn't have time now. His thoughts must have been apparent on his face because she started apologizing as she adjusted her sweater nervously. "I only just found him this morning… and wanted to get confirmation…"

"I understand… Don't tell him," Deidara said with a grin. "I want to surprise him when I get back. Christmas present, un."

"My lips are sealed!" she said, making a zipping gesture over her mouth. "Should I tell Kit to arrange it for you?"

"Nah she's got enough to do, ne?" he said with a grin. "She's turning into a cranky old lady, isn't she?"

Sam glanced down at the woman and grinned back at him. "Yeah, but don't tell her I said that."

"Be nice to Itachi," Deidara said. "I know you're jealous, but he's mine like you are. I've no use for fighting in my house." He watched her face redden as she looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Dei," she said quietly.

"He's still nervous, un. Be nice," he repeated before going back down the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want a companion?" the male vampire questioned.

"The situation seems touchy," Kit said with Deidara's prompt. "The request was for Deidara and it's his debt to repay."

"Plus I think you'd slow me down," Deidara said with a grin. "Belle's in charge. But Itachi is an extension of me. Take that how you want." He grinned at Itachi who looked slightly panicked because he didn't want to be even remotely in charge, but accepted his job anyway. "Don't kill each other and don't break the house."

"You of all people shouldn't be saying that," Kit told him with a grin.

"My house."

"Right."

Itachi followed him out of the house and walked to the beginning of the driveway with him. "Be careful," he offered.

"Psh," Deidara scoffed with a grin. "Don't have to worry about that. I'm too tough."

"Okay," Itachi said with a small grin, but didn't look convinced. "You wont block me out while you're gone, right?"

"No!" he shook his head frantically. "That was terrible! Never again."

The brunette looked visibly relieved and nodded. "You'll keep me up to date? And let me know when you get there? Also when you're on your way home?"

"Yes, mom," Deidara laughed. "You're the one I'm more worried about, un. Especially since Tal left so you'll be alone with all these sharks."

"I'll be careful," Itachi promised him, standing attentive by him. He was still so strict and ridged with himself, but he was slowly becoming more lax. They shared a lot between their personalities, but Itachi was still a gentle, analytical being while he was not. Deidara could sense he wasn't happy about him leaving, but he was accepting that Deidara had a job.

"You wont get rid of me completely, un," Deidara reminded him, tapping his head. "Don't do anything stupid, cause I'll know."

"It feels strange hearing that from you," Itachi reminded him with the corners of his lips upturning slightly. Deidara pretended he had no idea what Itachi was talking about, before grinning and walking away from him.

The woods that spread across his property were dark and quiet, as if he were the only soul occupying its denseness. That was not true. His glowing eyes sensed movements in the underbrush and he stopped to glance back. The lights of his high stone walls of his estate were only barely visible through the trees; the sky was dark despite there being no clouds. The moon barely gave any light tonight though he could still see countless stars as if he stood in the middle of the ocean at night. The lights of the city didn't block his vision of their magnificence as poorly as it did the human's eyes. He was still disappointed Itachi didn't think he could survive well in space because it looked like quite an interesting place to try and go to. A shift in the air drew his attention back down to a terra level. Something had drawn breath and moved a stiff muscle.

Dozens of glittering eyes stared back at him from the brush, reflecting the night like no ordinary creature's did. The darkness shifted as a massive creature moved from its resting place to sit its hind on the ground. Often times the two species that faced one another were regarded as enemies. Polar opposites that were destined to fight and grate against one another for eternity, but Deidara never really enjoyed stereotypes. The werewolves before him could sense his own tension, but knew it was not a threat to them. If they couldn't sense that fact for themselves, their own Alpha's actions of watchful composure would keep them calm. Deidara looked the massive wolf directly in the eyes and nodded his head down slightly without exposing his neck. It was a gesture among werewolves he'd picked up in his time dealing with them. A submissive wolf would expose their neck to their Alpha as a sign of respect and trust, while equals will do the same without exposure.

They weren't natural enemies. They were two different species. One was natural, born with the gene of transfiguration. The other created grotesquely with a blood virus. Deidara showed them respect and they him. While he was gone, the Alpha would protect his home and his humans as he had protected their children. It made him feel a little better as he turned his back on them and sprinted away, followed by the howls of wolves craving the chase of a lifetime. Another night, he would have taken them up on it.

* * *

><p>Itachi gave the werewolf getting out of the car with him a sympathetic smile as he yawned loudly. The man was very rumpled to say the least. Rumpled jeans, rumpled hoodie and he imagined there to be a rumpled shirt underneath it. His hair was tussled and unkept which was something Itachi was beginning to suspect was an actual feature of a werewolf as most wolves' hair looked a little wild unless they took care of it every day; even Rose's hair was looking a little crazier lately, but it suited them somehow. Itachi didn't like looking rumpled and since he'd woken up, he had dressed, eaten a full breakfast, read the news over coffee, stretched and meditated, talked to Deidara and started a load of laundry all before he went to his evening martial arts class. He didn't really want a companion to come with him, but knew that Deidara would blow his head off if he found out he had gone alone – and he would find out. Jasper, the Alpha of Rose's pack had assured him and Deidara that his wolves were entirely at their disposal, but Itachi sometimes wondered if the Alpha had consulted with his pack before agreeing to this. Something told him he hadn't, but from what he understood, Alpha's word was law.<p>

The man – he wasn't quite sure what his name was and felt awkward asking – gave him a sleepy nod and sat down on the bench outside of the studio. "I'll be right here, Itachi," he assured him, tipping the enormous coffee mug up with a good natured grin.

"Thank you for coming with me," he said, even though he knew the man didn't have much of a choice if Jasper told him to.

Going inside, Itachi greeted the young man at the front counter and followed the hallway back to the locker room to put his bag away and change into the light clothes he would be practicing in. He was the first one to arrive, as usual. Most of his classmates were people who had day jobs or classes, so he, with no day time obligations, was always the first one there. He didn't mind. It gave him a chance to prepare for the lesson and sparring alone. They were all nice people, Itachi was just use to being alone.

"You're a hard person to get alone."

Jumping, Itachi whirled around to face the bemused looking Hunter who looked a little sheepish for startling him. He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture and leaned back against the locker behind him. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing here?" Itachi demanded, glancing at the door wondering if he could get to it before the Hunter could and how fast the wolf could get in. They seemed pretty strong; he imagined they could smash through a wall if they wanted. That seemed to be what happened in the movies he was forced to watch.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I said 'no', how many times do I have to say it?" Itachi said darkly.

"I'm not asking you to come with me. I just wanted to talk," the man repeated.

"Because we were friends as kids?" Itachi inquired with a raised brow. "I don't even remember you."

"Well… I was shorter," the man suggested, though he was grinning. He really didn't look much different from a normal person, except of course that he was huge and stood a good head taller than Itachi. His expression was a little confusing to the brunette because of his hard steely, yet good natured eyes. Looking at him, Itachi took back his previous thought. He was a bit strange looking for a person, but then again, Itachi had seen some strange looking people in his lifetime.

"What do you want with me?" Itachi asked, glancing once again at the door then back at the Hunter. He probably couldn't take him. Actually, definitely couldn't. The man was a monster in the most human form of the word. It was a compliment to the clothing brand he was wearing that it was holding his bulky shoulders in without tearing.

"Um…just to talk," he said, seeming to notice that that phrase sounded rather unimpressive. "Look, when my superiors find out you're here, they're going to come and take you back to us. They'll want to know what you know and I wont see you again. I just wanted to talk."

"What do you mean 'what I know'?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"About the blood suckers. The wolves. About where you've been all these years." The Hunter, Kisame, paused for a minute then frowned at him curiously. "Where have you been exactly?"

"I was in Japan," Itachi replied, feeling apprehensive about being interrogated about Deidara and the wolves by a bunch of Hunters. "And here for the past year and some months after Deidara found me."

This didn't seem to sit well with the man. He folded his arms in thought, his tone casual as if they were debating a sports team. "That's impossible. They sent out all kinds of searching beacons for you. We would have found you."

"There was a spell," Itachi said softly. "My mother put a spell on me before she died. So that no monsters could find me."

"Hunters aren't monsters," Kisame countered. "How did that bl—"

"Please don't call him that," Itachi sternly interrupted. "I don't think you'd like it if I called you 'child killer', would you?"

Kisame gave him an incredulous look, folding his arms over his chest. "You keep mentioning that."

"I have a ten-year-old pup in my house who can't live with her family because she's in danger of being murdered before she came of age," Itachi bitterly snapped, but kept his voice as even as possible. "Rose isn't a monster. She's… a little girl who wants to be a fashion designer."

The tall man shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That still doesn't explain why your vampire found you, but we couldn't," he said.

"Monsters come in different shapes and sizes," he replied coolly. He turned to walk out the door, but Kisame reached out and grabbed his arm gently with a protesting word. His touch on his bare arm sent a wave of shock through his body; somewhere Deidara sensed his touch, sensed what was touching him and his anger flared against his mind. Itachi threw the man off him with strength he didn't know he had and clutched his head as Deidara yelled with both anger and panic.

_'Stop, Dei, stop!'_

_'What is going on?! Where are you?!'_

_'I'm at practice. Deidara, you're hurting my head.'_

"What's wrong?" Kisame was asking him.

_'Why is there a Hunter there?!'_

_'I'm alright. I promise.'_ Though he didn't want to, he pushed Deidara back out of his mind, whispering apologies as he shut the door between them, baring it shut. He didn't know he could do that until just now. The blond wouldn't be happy when he opened it up again, but he'd cross that when he came to it.

There was a heavy, concerned hands on his back, shaking from his pants, and then his shoulders and they were helping him up. "What happened? Are you okay?" Kisame was asking.

"I'm fine," Itachi said, shrugging him off, feeling oddly alone and naked with the door shut. "You better go. Deidara's probably going to call someone to come find out what's wrong."

"How could he possibly know?"

"He knows," Itachi said, brushing him off. His classmates were beginning to come in, glancing at the unfamiliar man with curiosity. "Just leave me alone," he added in a hushed voice. "I don't want to know you, I'm sorry. I'm happy here."

Kisame looked to the people beginning to put their things away in their lockers, then turned away with long look to Itachi before he walked out the emergency exit, the door shutting with a loud clatter behind him. A few people asked him who Kisame was, but Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed his things out of his locker and hurried back out the front door, apologizing to his teacher and startling the werewolf outside.

"What's wrong?" the man asked, standing up in concerned.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel very good," he lied, shouldering his bag. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go home now…"

"Uh, sure. Whatever you want," he said, then stopped as his phone rang in his pocket. "Hey, Jasper… What? He's fine. He's right here. Yeah, I'm looking at him." He held the phone out to Itachi saying, "say 'hello' to my Alpha."

"Hello, Jasper," Itachi obeyed. "Deidara called?"

"Yes, he was a bit unhappy," Jaspers voice came from the phone's speaker.

"I'm sorry he bothered you," Itachi replied. "Everything's fine."

The way home was longer than usual and very quiet. Itachi was concentrating on keeping the door to his mind closed, even though he felt Deidara, full of anger and panic, behind it. The wolf next to him would glance at him every so often, but wouldn't question his sudden decision to go home. He could see his reflection in the window as they passed out of the city into the rolling hills and forests of the country area. He did look a little off, maybe he believe that he didn't feel good. Werewolves were polite about secrets outside of their pack. When he was within the safety of the house, Itachi broke away from his guard and went to his bedroom and locked the door before going to sit on the windowsill Deidara often occupied when they were in here. He liked to look out the window when it was open.

Decision made, Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions that hugged the seating area. He slipped easily into his mind and walked to a new entrance. The space in his mind resembled the vast library in the mansion, but it had a few differences. One of the main features was that the books were not as painstakingly organized as they were in real life. This was his mind after all, and things often became chaotic as new information was discovered. The other was that there was another door in his mind, whereas the real library only had one that he was aware of. This second door, residing on the balcony level, opened to a place of pure calm for both of them. He opened this door but didn't step inside. Pulling the blockades from the main door away, he let Deidara sense where he was going before stepping inside.

He floated gently, calmly. He could hear the peaceful sounds of water around him, but he didn't drown. Itachi read an article once that said being in water helps people think. He certainly enjoyed swimming and made most of his decisions in the shower so perhaps that was true. Deidara joined him almost immediately. Itachi could see his anger plastered on his face, but Deidara truly loved being here with him and wouldn't leave out of spite. It was a dirty trick to get him to stay and listen and they both knew it.

"I'm sorry I shut you out," Itachi broke the silence. Deidara didn't respond, just continued to glare at him. "I couldn't think… You were shouting in my head."

"Why were you with a Hunter?" the blond finally asked, his voice was level, obviously angry, but willing to listen.

"It was the Hunter that recognized me that night – before we went to Rome," Itachi explained before telling him about the man, Kisame. The benefit of telling him here was the place itself. It wasn't just a place they shared thoughts. No matter how angry Deidara was, he could see Itachi's thought process and reasoning for keeping this from him. It made sense to Itachi, so it was harder to overreact on Deidara's end. "I'm sorry," he added when he was finished. "I didn't think you'd react very well…"

"I don't like this," Deidara said.

"I know. I wont go out anymore."

Deidara made a strange noise, but sank into thought instead of speaking. The blond didn't want him going out, but also didn't want him to feel like a prisoner. "Just until I figure something out, un."

"It's okay," Itachi assured him. "I understand. I'm sorry. Where are you?"

The blond thought for a moment and Itachi could faintly hear the solid chugging of a train. "Crossing Russia… I'm on the Trans-Siberian Rail."

"Is it nice?"

"I snuck on," Deidara told him with a smirk. "So… luggage car. But it's safer for me here, un."

"I'm glad you're safe."

"I miss you," Deidara's arms slid around him in such a way that he could almost feel him physically there with him. "You seem lonely."

"I miss you also," Itachi admitted. "It's very quiet here."

"I would've thought you liked that," Deidara grinned.

"I guess I'm just use to it now. Everyone just seems busy with school and work."

Deidara looked pleased that he'd gotten use to his own presence disrupting him continuously. "I'll be back soon. And when I do, I have a surprise for you, un."

"Oh? I'll look forward to you returning more."

"…You don't want to guess?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise then."

Deidara rolled his eyes and pressed his nose against his shoulder. "No fun."

"Sorry. I prefer surprises."

"It's okay. Be careful, ne?"

"I promise." His head was given a gentle, forgiving hug before the space dissolved and he was back in his own mental library.

Keeping to his word, Itachi spent the next few days in the mansion or at least within the grounds. Instead of running, he played sports with the handful of wolves which was harder then he imagined. Their strength was like nothing he'd ever seen outside of a vampire's strength. Highly outmatched, he often was at his maximum before they were finished their warm up. Dripping with sweat and gasping for breath, he would sit and watch them play. Rose was the only wolf of the city's pack who officially lived in the mansion, but lately there had been handfuls of the pack coming from their city home to sleep in a few of the many spare rooms. Itachi suspected it was to guard the house, but the resident vampires didn't seem to enjoy this arrangement very much. They tolerated it because Itachi said he didn't mind them staying and he was technically in charge. The Denmark pack stayed in a sectioned off part of the mansion as well, though most of them seemed to enjoy camping outside despite the cold weather. Unlike vampires who have no body heat to speak of, werewolves were all body heat. It started snowing not long after Halloween yet the wolves were still walking around dressed for summer.

It was strange for him to think of himself where he was now. The humans in the house hardly talked to him anymore, though Sam was always friendly. He didn't feel he had anything in common with them, and they didn't seem to know what to do with him. Even the Vampires left him alone, but he didn't think it was due to a dislike, but an uncertainty. He represented something strange that they didn't understand and were not use to being around a human they couldn't feed on. Deidara was always checking up on him, especially during the day when he was unable to move. Itachi had a feeling the blond could see his dreams and watched them with equal parts curiosity and longing since he could no longer sleep himself. Sasori surprised him with an extensive email about the different legends of Santa Claus from around the world and a book's serial number for him to read. At the bottom of the email was written _'In case you were bored or curious or need a warning if you were feeling particularly contrary.'_ and it was signed with the kanji for the redhead's name. Some of the stories were quite horrifying, but he thanked the redhead anyway and searched for the book.

His friends now that the two child vampires were gone with the werewolves. Instead he had a child werewolf who talked extensively and had an unending supply of questions, but would never drive him to frustration with them. Rose knew when to stop and leave him be, or whether to bother him at all. She did, however insist on being the tailor for all his clothing needs and often asked him to translate Japanese or English web pages for her to read in German. He could see her in the distance, climbing trees with the other children, her bag of knitting – she was determined to knit him an entire afghan by Christmas – forgotten at the bottom.

It was two and a half weeks after Halloween that it happened. Itachi had been asleep in his bed, the sun had only just gone down, when he was awoken by a pain unlike anything he felt before. It was shooting through his thigh. Yelling because of the intensity, he threw the heavy blankets off and clutched it. Nothing appeared to be physically wrong with it, yet it felt like a knife had gone straight through it. Then again, this time his shoulder. His other shoulder. His arm, his chest. Curled up in a fetal position, shaking from pain, he called out in a panic to Deidara, but the blond didn't answer his pain.

Two simple thoughts ran through his head.

_Trap._

_Run._

Then the pain was gone. So was Deidara. Gasping Itachi stared towards the wall across from his bed that was marred by the curtain pulled around to keep him warm while he slept. Arms wrapped around himself, he ran his thumb over the area just under where his collarbone met his shoulder. It had been the most painful there, but he felt no mark. What had happened? As the memory of the pain left him and he could relax, a terrible realization occurred. There was no mark because it hadn't been his pain. He was alone in his head. Deidara had closed the link between their minds because he didn't want Itachi to feel his pain. His pain. Deidara was hurt.

Throwing the remaining blankets off of him, he reached for the curtain and stopped.

Trap.

What had been a trap? He was certain it was Deidara's thought, a last second message before he closed the bridge. What had he meant? A trap? Had his trip been a trap? Had something been there waiting for him when he arrived the night before? Why would the Chinese vampires set a trap for him? Had he really cut him off or was he actually dead?

Panic tried to surge its way out of chest and into his head, but he forced it down and let logic proceed. He wasn't dead. Itachi was new to this, but he had a feeling if Deidara was dead there would be no doubt. So he was hurt and keeping the pain from him. Panic wouldn't help Deidara, but how could he help him? Pushing back his curtains, he stepped off the bed and hurried to throw clothes on. Should he go to Belle? Maybe. She was in charge while Deidara was gone, but the blond seemed to trust her only to an extent. What if she tried to take over completely? Kit? Sam? They knew the inner workings well enough, but what could they do as human subordinates? He only just decided to find Jasper and the other wolves, tying the laces of his boots when an ear splitting scream rang through the stone hallways outside. It lasted for what felt like a small eternity, bouncing off the stone walls and up into the high ceilings before it was cut off, replaced by a howl that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Run.

Deidara had said run. Was whatever that hurt the blond coming for him?

Wrenching the door open, he went out into the hallway, almost wishing he could go back in the room. The sun was shining through the tall windows. Normally, the hallways were very quiet at this time of day, but today there were sounds. Doors slamming. Yells. Barks. Screams. Gunfire. He really wanted to go back into his room, but that was a dead end and he'd be trapped. Run. But where? Where could he run? Where was he supposed to go? Unsure of what to do, he crouched low and walked quietly along the wall towards the main hallway and stairwell going to the central part of the house.

Hunters.

Lots of them.

They fought with wolves. With humans Itachi didn't recognize, but the way a few tried to shield a vampire from the morning sun that lit up the walls they must be the other vampires in the house's human consorts. His stomach clenched as he saw Hans and Sam struggling as they were restrained and pulled out into the sunlight outside. A putrid smell filled his nose suddenly and he covered it and his mouth to keep his gag reflexes from reacting. It only took a few seconds to realize the smell was burning flesh as the Hunters managed to pull the humans off their vampire and drag him into the sunlight. Shaking, he peered closer and bit his lip. Vampires don't burst into flames and dust like the movies. Deidara had told him that before already. This vampire smoldered, his skin bubbling and smoked, crackled and blackened. The muscles cooked as the man screamed, his limbs held down by shining knives slide between his bones. Those knives were what was holding Deidara. He didn't know how he knew that, but rubbing his shoulder where memories of pain lingered.

He had to get out. Deidara's room had a hidden tunnel.

Pushing off the wall, he crouched low and hurried along the hallway, ducking down another corridor as pounding feet came up the stairs. A group of Hunters came up the stairs, only to be met by two giant wolves, a red and black one that bounded, snarling over Itachi. Rose's parents. His panic for himself was replaced quickly for his friend. Rose and the children. Pushing up, he ran down one corridor then another, sliding to a stop by the corridor where the children were sleeping. There were two men standing there, seeming to be arguing with one another.

"They're just kids."

"They're monsters."

"I'm not killing kids."

"You're under orders." There was a pause. "Fine. I'll do it."

There were a few footsteps, then a sharp thud followed by the sound of a heavy weight hitting the ground. He heard someone mutter a curse and glanced carefully around the corner. Kisame was standing over his comrade, rubbing the back of his head like he didn't know what to do. Apparently he knocked his friend out. Still cursing quietly under his breath, he glanced around (Itachi ducked carefully), then went to Rose's door and opened it silently. Heart pounding in his throat, Itachi almost jumped out as Rose's terrified gasp sounded, but Kisame spoke quickly before she could scream.

"Shh! I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered into her room. "You need to go. With the other kids."

"What do you want?" her shaking voice gasped out.

"Nothing, kid," Kisame whispered back. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I didn't sign on for this, okay? I prefer bigger fish then you."

The sounds grew louder, though they were still a few hallways away. Swallowing, Itachi hurried out from around the corner, glaring at Kisame's startled expression. "What did you do to Deidara?" he demanded.

At Itachi's voice, Rose bolted out and ran behind him, her thin arms trembling against his under her thick nightgown. "Itachi, what's going on?" she whispered.

"Rose, go wake up the other kids," he told her, calm though he didn't take his eyes off the Hunter. "Tell them to be quiet and put their shoes and coats, it's important. Hurry."

"I don't know," Kisame answered him, his voice low, glancing down at the man on the floor. "I wasn't told. Just given the order that we got a way in."

"A way in?" Itachi repeated with a frown.

Kisame waved his hand as if he couldn't say and kept glancing behind him at the sounds. "….Look we have to go, now. They're coming for you, they know you're here. Who you are, I mean. I don't know what happened to your vampire, I promise."

A few agonizingly long minutes passed before Rose stood before them with all of the sleepy, confused children. They didn't able to recognize Kisame for what he was, only a stranger in a strange land like they'd been experiencing for many days now. "Follow me," Itachi told them, trying not to look as scared as he felt. They walked holding hands like their parents taught them and followed him down a stairwell and doubled back to Deidara's corridor. The hunter stopped and stared at the painting of Sasori with slight recognition, but followed them in. "Don't follow us," Itachi added, blocking his way in.

"You can't stop me," Kisame informed him with a smirk. "I'm coming too."

Itachi glanced back at the kids staring wide eyed at him and the new room. They all had coats pulled over their night clothes which didn't look very warm. There wasn't enough time to argue about it. He had to get the kids outside. Giving Kisame another glare, he crossed the room and pushed the bed away from the wall to click and push open a low panel Deidara had told him about several weeks ago. Always have a way out, was what the blond had told him. At the time he thought it was silly, but now he was grateful.

One of the kids said something and shook his head, but Rose took his hand and gave him an assuring nod while she let him in. Giving the bedroom one more once over, Itachi grabbed Deidara's messenger bag and followed after the lot, carefully sliding the bed back to its marker and closed the small door shut with a click, plunging them all into darkness.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

~S


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>The tunnel, meant for someone much smaller, was only wide enough for thee of the children to walk side-by-side. They didn't. The children were clutching the wall as if it would hide them from whatever devilry had woken them from their slumber. Their wide eyes were reflecting eerily from the flashlight in the Hunter's hand. It made Itachi nervous to see them. Before they turned, the wolves didn't know whether or not their children held the ability to turn. He had no doubt that these children would be wolves one day. All he could wish for now is that their fear didn't cause them to change now.<p>

"Where does this tunnel lead?" Kisame asked as they paused. He pointed the flashlight towards the ground so the light wouldn't blind them, casting their faces into oddly shaped shadows.

"I'm not sure," Itachi admitted. "I never had to use it before." He felt to make sure Deidara's bag was safely over his shoulder. The blond had it with him whenever they went anywhere, but said he didn't need it on his trip. Itachi had seen him pull out IDs and money out, so he hoped it would have something he could use now. "What did you mean before?" he asked Kisame, speaking in Japanese so as not to scare the children. Kisame looked over at him curiously, so he added, "when you said you got a way in."

"Well, that place was protected," Kisame explained as if it was obvious. "The vampire's the master right? He's gotta protect his nest or whatever. You need permission to be on the grounds without warnings going off and stuff. Or someone who lives there to grant access."

Itachi stared at him, a cold feeling running down his spine that had nothing to do with the cool stale air around them. "Someone let you in?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. She told us who you were. That Deidara had you in a binding contract of sorts," Kisame said, giving him an odd look. "My captain made the plans. She invited us in."

"Who?"

"Dunno her name," Kisame said with a shrug. "White haired chick."

Kit.

Itachi swallowed and looked over at Rose who was watching them curiously, not understanding what they were saying. Her eyes were glinting yellow, her wolf lingering just below the surface. "Let's keep going," he whispered in German. "Look for your parents, okay?"

Rose nodded and shook quietly. "She wants to come out," she whimpered. "To keep me safe."

"She?" Kisame asked with a curious stare.

"M-my wolf," she stammered out, clearly terrified of him.

"You're a wolf."

"I-it… doesn't really….I… hard to explain," she mumbled, looking at Itachi. Letting go of the little girl's hand, she pulled off her robe and let herself change. It was both horrifying and fascinating at the same time to watch, he'd never seen one of the wolves change before. Her bones cracked and shifted, her long blond hair receded as her skin stretched and grew its own hair. Ten minutes passed before a panting wolf lay on the ground. She was larger than a real wolf, but much smaller than her adult pack. The children stared at her wide eyed, but unafraid as she finally stood and shook herself, whimpered quietly before taking the sleeve of the little girl closest to her again in her gentle, though huge teeth and began tugging them deeper into the tunnel, the men bent double behind them.

"This isn't safe," Kisame muttered behind him. "She could bite them by accident. Walking in a tunnel with a new wolf with—"

"She wont hurt them," Itachi assured him. Rose's wolf had never been something he was scared of. Jasper kept his pack under a gentle but firm hand and her parents raised her well, teaching her to control her wolf. From what he understood, being a werewolf was like having two souls inside you, they were you, but they also were different from you. Much like his own connection with Deidara sometimes. Her wolf wouldn't hurt him unless she thought Itachi was a threat to Rose… her wolf knew she liked him. Kisame on the other hand, he wasn't so sure about, so he walked in front of the Hunter. The children, she definitely wouldn't hurt. They were wolf pups too.

As they emerged into the blinding sunlight, Itachi made sure the children were hidden carefully out of sight, Rose crouched low on the ground in front of them with her tail between her legs, ears flattened in a clear display of unhappiness. "Why did you follow us?" Itachi demanded of the Hunter nearby.

Kisame stared at him before folding his huge arms across his chest. "You're wrong," he said. "I don't kill children. I've never killed a kid before. I like kids. And she's pretty cute, you know? That's the girl you were talking about right?" He nodded to Rose who was staring intently towards the house.

"That doesn't answer my question," Itachi pressed, frowning at him. Kisame's answer was only a shrug so Itachi pressed further with a different question, "what happened to Deidara?"

"All I know is that the chick told us who you were and offered to give us a chance to take you back home, but we have to separate you from the vampire first," he explained. "Whatever he'd done to you."

"He didn't do anything to me," Itachi told him, feeling a panic rising. "You can't split us up. I'm his human servant."

"I've heard of those. It's supposed to be hard, but I think our mages can," Kisame replied. "So after that you can come back to us."

"I don't want to 'come back'," Itachi snapped. "I'm happy here."

Rose gave a soft dog like whine then threw her head back. A long, drawn out howl sounded from her throat, echoing off the trees and into the morning air. Kisame moved forward, making a shushing sound, but an answer already sounded, yips and barks joining howls from the other side of the grounds causing her bushy tail to wag. "Wolf, you just called your pack over here, you know," the Hunter mumbled, turning to face the grounds groping for his weapons.

Itachi grabbed Kisame and pulled him back. "They're coming for the kids, not us," he told him. "We're leaving."

"Are we?" Kisame questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Itachi said, giving Rose a small pat on the head. Before turning away, he leaned over and whispered that he was going to find Deidara, unsure whether or not she would understand in wolf form. Shouldering the bag, he hurried through the trees away from the oncoming wolves. The tunnel had spit them out not far from the city, just at the edge of the grounds. If they didn't hurry, the wolves would catch them. He didn't know how much they would be able to decipher at this moment, two people smelling like Shadow Hunters near their children after their safe haven was attacked didn't seem like something the wolves would take kindly to.

As he reached the first building, he grabbed onto the fire escape and hauled himself up for extra precautions. The metal rattled in his arms as Kisame followed him and when the man's feet were planted on the ground, safely away from any sniffing wolves, he grabbed him, ignoring the height and bulk of the other man.

"What did they do with Deidara?" he demanded. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Kisame said, looking a little startled by his tone.

"Where would they take him?"

"I don—"

"You have to have some idea," Itachi insisted, giving him a shake.

"I don't really care about that bl—"

"I do! And don't call him that," Itachi growled. "Think. Hard."

Kisame stared at him, but didn't fight his hold. He couldn't tell what the bigger man was thinking, but Itachi didn't really care. Kit had set this trap. She wanted the Hunters to separate their bond as human servant and vampire. The pain that had woken him not very long ago was still burned in his memory, despite the fact that he could no longer feel him in his mind. He hated this feeling. Hated being separated by him, alone and empty. When he first came to Germany, he wanted to be left alone. Now he didn't. He wanted Deidara back in his head, but no matter how hard he pushed against the barrier, he couldn't get back through. The Hunter didn't understand that and Deidara being a vampire was the only thing he could see. "The House of Angels… I guess?" was the man's reply.

"House of Angels…" Itachi repeated, frowning at the name. He'd heard it somewhere before. Or read it. "Where is that?"

"New York. But they wont be able to move him for some time," Kisame said, his expression making it obvious that he thought the brunette was crazy.

Itachi let go of him and began pacing away to stare out over the street below. People were walking to their coffee shops, preparing for work. They didn't know that one of their city's numbers was missing. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around himself, the icy air blowing dusty snow around him. Why wouldn't they move him? The answer came almost instantly. It was because he was too strong. They had to starve him. Weaken him. How long had he been in Rome? A month. The Vampire Council had kept him almost a full month to properly punish him. And that time he hadn't fed in a while. Deidara would have gone in fed and strong. And he had his connection with Itachi to make him stronger. He had time to make a plan. To intercept them, or set Deidara loose himself. Kneeling down, he set the black leather messenger bag on the roof top and opened it up to examine the contents.

Inside was an assortment of items, a few passports, IDs, and small handful of pocket tools like Deidara's favorite lockpick he'd been complaining he couldn't find a few weeks ago. A notebook with Deidara's quick handwriting scrawled across of his daytime musing. Duct tape. Keys. A DS. String. Loose change. A soft and thin leather wallet. It seemed odd that he didn't take his wallet with him, but Itachi supposed as a vampire such things that required money weren't entirely necessary. Opening it, he was pleased to find cards and quite a lot of large bills tucked inside.

"Damn, your vampire's loaded," the Hunter commented, peering over his shoulder. "Isn't he supposed to be one of the nutty ones? How'd he make this much bank?"

Itachi decided not to answer that question. The blond was quite 'nutty', but in ways that were difficult to explain to someone who wasn't entirely trustworthy. "Should be enough," he said instead.

"Enough for what?"

"Getting to China," Itachi replied darkly, putting everything back in the bag carefully. How that was going to be a good plan, he hadn't figured out yet, but if they were going to be unable to move Deidara for so long, he would just go stir-crazy waiting.

Kisame looked as though he thought that Itachi was already crazy. "Why would you want that?"

Crazy or not, the 'why' should have been obvious and Itachi conveyed that with a glance over at him. Shouldering the bag, he peered around the streets and slipped back down the fire escape again. The wolves hadn't followed them. Maybe they were too concerned about their children. Swallowing nervously, he pressed his forehead against the metal bar and took a deep breath. If he was decent, he should try to find out if others had escaped or needed help. The vampires and other humans. He told himself that going back was suicidal and Deidara was far more important to get to.

A quick trip to the library let him use the internet to check a few websites. Deidara had run to Moscow before getting on the train, but Itachi made a quick plan to fly part of the way before getting on the same train. Retracing Deidara's steps seemed like a good idea. The blond didn't tell him exactly where he needed to go, but sometimes Deidara's memories came to him like déjà vu. He would also be keeping a close eye on Kisame in case he gave anything away. Itachi highly doubted that the man truly knew nothing.

"How did you know we were there? In that castle," Kisame asked, injecting conversation hours later as they sat down on the train in a quiet compartment away from other passengers. The large man had been silently following him since the climbed down from the building. Itachi had watched him flash something in front of the airport attendant that made him apparently forget that he'd just asked him to show him his passport and no one seemed to think to check his bag or coat for any weapons. "Everyone was supposed to be asleep."

Itachi glanced over at him and turned to stare out the window, wondering if he should continue his bout of silence. Part of the flimsy plan he had shaped up was to convince Kisame to take him to where they might be holding Deidara, so maybe he should try to be friendly.

"I felt it," he said softly, reaching up to touch his shoulder where the pain had been greatest that morning. "Those knives they were holding the vampires down in the main entrance… they would have stabbed Deidara with them to hold him too?"

"Yeah… They have magicked silver embedded in the metal," Kisame said, shifting his weight to face him. "You felt it?"

"Yes. Deidara and I share a lot," he said vaguely as the train lurched forward. Deidara would be furious if he knew that Itachi was coming to look for him, but Itachi was not going to allow Deidara to be hurt.

"How?" the man questioned, not even bothering to hide his curiosity.

"Why did you let the pups go?" Itachi asked instead.

The man ran his hand through his dark hair – it caught the light and Itachi saw it was actually a very deep blue – before leaning back in his seat. "I've never been on a train like this," he commented casually. His eyes glanced back at Itachi who was staring patiently at him. "Look, you're wrong about us," he said with a roll of his eyes. "We're not bad, we're not evil or whatever they've been telling you."

"Please explain then."

Kisame didn't look happy about having to explain everything to him; Itachi suspected he had the same feelings he did. There was too much to say and how much was too much? However, he must have realized that they were going to be on this train together for quite a few days and might as well because he took his leather jacket off and dropped it on the cushions next to him.

"What do you know about Hunters?" he asked after a moment of thought.

Itachi searched his mind for what he'd heard of them so far. Honestly, it wasn't much, but he had never asked about them before. Sasori had said something once... in passing... He thought very hard, closing his eyes a moment. "Someone told me once," he said quietly. "That they're a race that doesn't remember where they came from, but have their own myths like they came from the sky… Hunters believe their blood is pure, so they hate other species that naturally feed on other creatures like humans who the Hunters favored…"

"Who told you that?" Kisame asked with a raised eye brow.

"Was he incorrect?" If so, Itachi wasn't going to be the one who told Sasori that he was wrong.

"N-no, I just never really heard it put like that," Kisame said, shaking his head. "Hunters are the only human like species that never preys on humans for food."

"Not all paranormal species eat people," Itachi interjected. "How would you explain it then?"

"Er… look, I'm not a very good story teller. I'm a soldier. It's my job and Shadow Hunters jobs to stop monsters from killing everyone on the planet. Each species has their own leaders, but you know – 'power corrupts' and all that. Monsters in charge of monsters. From what I remember, our ancestors came when the demons came. That's why some people think we have angel blood."

"Do you?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. Never met an angel to ask."

Itachi allowed this information to process as he turned to stare out the window again. "What happened with my parents?" he asked softly.

"Well… people need families, right? There were monsters all over the world, so people spread out, settled. Your family lived down the street from mine in Tokyo. I remember yours always had a lot of respect cause of how big and powerful it was…" he looked a little uncomfortable in the reflection of the window. "You sure you want to talk about this?"

"Yes."

Kisame gave a small sigh and ran his hands over the small dagger strapped to his rib by a leather strap. "Your parents were pulling away from traditions. They were associating with demons and other dark creatures, trying to gain more power. Before the Japanese Hunter council could confront them, the demons turned on them…" he shifted and crossed his legs. "My family was the first on the scene. The whole House of Uchiha had been killed. I was just a kid, same as you… we looked everywhere for survivors but never found any… didn't find you."

"The police found me," Itachi told him softly. "I lived in foster homes and orphanages until I was old enough to live in a dorm."

"Then that bl— sorry. Then that vampire found you."

"Yes. Deidara found me," Itachi replied, purposefully using the blond's name.

"Why didn't he drain you?" the curiosity in Kisame's voice was unhidden.

Itachi shrugged and looked back at him. "I don't know," he admitted. "He never actually told me, but not all vampires drain the people they feed on. There were six other humans living with me and Deidara. He took me a few places around Europe before taking me home to live with them."

"So… he gave you room, board… money, all that… for what? You just let him bite you when he wanted?"

"He doesn't very often," Itachi muttered, deciding not to inform his travel companion that it felt good to be fed on.

"So what then? Seems too good to be true."

"Maybe you've only been listening to bad things," Itachi suggested with a half-smile.

"Maybe," was the non-committing reply.

"Will you get in trouble for following me?"

"What? Following you?" Kisame repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I'm keeping you safe. The ones who were supposed to pick you up are probably worse off. Besides, who's to say it wasn't you who knocked that guy out, hm?"

"You know I'm taking you with me to make sure I get Deidara back, right?"

Kisame gave him a toothy grin. His teeth were pointed, making him look like a shark in the corner. "Yep. You know I'm taking you cause you're walking right into their hands, right?"

"I don't intend to do that."

Really, he didn't know what he intended to do. This was the dumbest thing he'd ever done. Without Deidara, he really had nothing. He hadn't lived among the vampires long enough to have connections like Tal. Maybe he should call the other Human Servant for advice. He hadn't brought his phone or computer in his haste, but he was pretty sure he had the number memorized. It was long distance though. He was alone.

There was only one person he could call for help, but that was also the person he was trying to save.

Then he had a small idea.

Instead of spending most of his time coming up with a plan, Itachi spent the next four days digging around his mind, patiently searching books, nooks and crannies. Kisame would come and go as he pleased, occasionally bringing back from the dinner car. He would give Itachi odd looks at his continual stillness, but rarely bothered him too much. It was frustrating, this search, but Itachi wasn't expecting it to be easy. The Hunter with him finally suggested that the brunette take some time off from his thoughts because he could see smoke coming from his ears. Itachi assured him that there was absolutely nothing coming from his ears, but agreed to take some time to stretch his legs.

The train was smooth and quiet. A pleasant voice spoke in a few different language informing passengers that there would be an unscheduled stop so that the crew could clear off ice and snow, complimentary hot beverages would be provided and please remain on the train. Passing several cars of full compartments, Itachi continued to walk the length of the train as it slowed to a stop. As he came to an empty dining car, he paused to peer outside the wide windows.

He had never seen that much snow in person before. A small smile creased his face thinking about how the household had made plans for Christmas decorations and snow adventures. It would be his first Christmas in a household setting. A European Christmas, which was much different than those in Japan which celebrated the holiday as a couples' holiday. His smile disappeared, remembering that it wasn't going to happen now. It was only mid-November, but how long would it take to get Deidara back? How long would it take to go back to their home? Could they go back? What happened to everyone?

Mulling over ways he could contact one of them, he stared out the falling snow.

It took him a moment before he noticed something was staring back.

* * *

><p>AN: question: would you guys prefer chapter titles, or leave the numbers or totally don't care?


	24. Chapter 24 - Lost Threads

**Chapter 25**

**Lost Threads**

* * *

><p>Itachi stumbled away from the window in shock, bumping into the tables secured tightly to the cabin. Wincing, he crouched low and rubbed his thigh to comfort his throbbing muscles. There was no way the something outside hadn't seen him, but his instincts screamed at him to hide. Above his head, a terrible screeching scrapped across the glass window. Four trails were visible on the outside panel and Itachi had looked up just in time to see a clawed hand disappearing from view.<p>

A tense moment passed in silence. His own heart thudding against his ribs, so loud he was sure it could be heard, perhaps even outside the car. Part of him wanted to deny his brain what his eyes had seen, but Itachi was logical and the maimed glass was a contrary testimony to that part of his brain. He was about to dart back to the occupied part of the train – at least Kisame would be good for something – when the doors to the outside began to open, its metal doors screaming in protest. It was coming into the train.

The creature that slid through the forced opening was lithe, long matted hair hanging over its face, limp and dark over its face. Its skin was a dull ash color, as though it had once been a rich dark, but had paled and lost its life. Its clothes were in rages, but as the head lifted to look at him, he realized it was both humanoid and female. Her nose flared and shrank as she sniffed the air in his direction. Her lips cracked as she smiled at him, showing a mouth full of long pointed teeth, thin like cats teeth. She crept towards him, blocking his way out the car. As she moved forward, he backed away, staring at her though searching desperately in his peripheral vision for a weapon of some sort. Against the wall, Itachi swallowed, unable to go anywhere as she lifted a hand to touch his jaw with an anticipating lick of her lips. Up close, he saw that she did not have claws, but long, thick, though broken and chipped nails. Her touch was gentle, almost sensual, but Itachi was too terrified to react.

Looking at her bloodshot eyes, he felt a familiar appearance of death. He'd seen this death before in a different form. He'd seen those teeth and he'd felt that useless pull.

This was a vampire.

Something was terribly wrong with this vampire, but he had no idea what. She was going to kill him. Drain him. Her clawed finger trailed down his neck and stopped at the thin chain of the necklace resting over his clavicle. Her attention left his face as she bent her face down, frighteningly close to his neck, to stare at the little pieces spaced over the chain. Behind him, Kisame wandered in, his casually curious expression changed to battle ready instantly and he reached into his jacket for a long silvery pike like dagger, but a raspy voice brought the fear from Itachi and caused the Hunter to pause.

"Deidara…" Itachi stared at the creature fingering the necklace as if trying to remember something long forgotten. She whispered the name again as if she didn't know why she said it, then again with clarification.

"I'm his Human servant," Itachi blurted, his voice an octave higher then he would have liked. Her eyes gave him a sharp and intelligent stare, the monstrous bloodlust temporarily quelling as she continued to roll the necklace in her fingers. An icy chill slid down his back as he gave Kisame a sharp jerk of his head, trying to tell him not to stab this woman in the back.

"Lies," she hissed, her nails scratching his skin.

"It's true," he assured her, his voice much steadier. He stared back at her, feeling the pull of glamour that wouldn't work on him. He had never laid eyes on this vampire before, but some minor part of his brain threw a guess into the air while the rest of him was paralyzed with fear. "You… you're Kali, aren't you?"

She gave him a low rumbling growl, her other hand squeezed his shoulder painfully. "Lies," she growled, her lips parting to bite him.

"Tal is my friend," he cried out wildly, trying to catch her attention again. Immediately he knew he said the right thing. Or the wrong thing. Either way, her mouth was no longer moving into his neck, but his body was slammed painfully back against the wall of the cabin. Her arms shook as she pinned him, her starving eyes gaping at him. "He's alive. And healthy. He misses you, Kali. He told me about you."

"YOU LIE," she screeched, looking confused and wild.

"He played a bansuri for you on Halloween," Itachi said, gripping her wrists. "I'm not lying."

"He did," she said, though it sounded more like a question. She released him and let him fall back down to the ground again. Kisame took a step towards her and she whirled around, the venomous monster reviving again. "Stay where you are, Hunter!" she shrieked. "I smell your bloodlust! It is as powerful as my own!" To Itachi she turned, her voice growing less raspy as she used it more. "Where is he? My Tal."

"He's in Rome," Itachi told her. "He stayed with us for Halloween and went back."

"Deidara is a kind boy," Kali said, more to herself than the two men before her. Her eyes turned away from Itachi and stared passed Kisame to the open door, her nose flaring.

"No one on this train is your dinner, vampire," Kisame warned, brandishing the silver dagger again. "You've lost control of your hunger, you—"

"Don't speak of what you don't know, boy," she spat.

"You're not what I expected," Itachi quietly broke the silence, looking at her, studying her features.

"I am not myself," she replied.

"You lost control—"

"I did not lose control!" Kali shrieked at Kisame, her fangs flashing angrily. "I am not some inexperienced new blood!"

Itachi moved off the wall and stepped between them. "I know. I—I don't know what you did as a vampire, but I know you didn't lose control," he said trying to push any fear of her down. Fear would entice her. It enticed Deidara and even Sasori would turn and stare if he felt terror washing off someone.

"Itachi… she's got Bloodlust," Kisame said, his tone one that would be used to speak to a child.

"_She_ didn't lose control," Itachi interjected as Kali's growl rose. His voice was calmer than he expected it to be. "A hunter poisoned her."

Kisame had worn a skeptical expression since Itachi had begun conversing with the vampire. Now it was laced with confusion and surprise, which dropped quickly. "Oh," he said, almost awkwardly. "That's…odd. It's illegal," he added to Itachi. "Breech of peace treaties and shit. It's stupid, really. There's plenty of them that lose control on their own."

"Is there an antidote?" Itachi asked as the sudden thought came to him.

"Magic and poisons aren't really my thing," the man admitted with a shrug. "But probably."

Kali's eyes grew wild, but Itachi blocked her way to Kisame again. "Where would it be?" Itachi asked, though he suspected what the response would be.

"The City of Angels."

"And to the city built of bone and glass," Kali spat.

"How do you—"

"I have fought this curse longer then you've been alive, boy," she snarled at the man. "Your kind poisoned me. They did not want peace. The shadow hunters are more blood thirsty than vampires. For all your supposed holy, righteous ways. I see thirst in your own eyes. You have killed. You have enjoyed it."

Kisame didn't deny her accusations, but frowned as he contemplated her words in silence.

"Did you board the train to feed?" Itachi asked quietly.

"It was difficult to resist," she crooned, nostrils moving again to catch the scent of the train. "I could feel the heart beats from my nest. You were alone. I thought I would try to feed safely…" her eyes closed. "But you are Deidara's. I am not short of betrayal. I am still a lady of the court." Some ghost of pride seemed to swell in her, yet she glanced at Kisame and knowledge that _he_ wasn't Deidara's seem to come to all their minds at once.

"Tal is my friend," Itachi hurried out again. The man's name had caught her attention before and it did so again. She turned to look at him as if wanting to hear the name again. "I will search for the cure. He's told me about you. He still loves you. He says you're his priyatam." The word sounded strange coming from his own mouth, but it drew out something in her. The monster slipped away and he saw a beautiful girl in her face under the dirt and bloodlust. A kind and patient girl, who laughed easily and loved fiercely. She stood before them transfixed in a tender memory that fought against her affliction. The stillness was shattered by a voice thanking the passengers for their patience and informing them all to return to their seats. The train's journey would start again in two minutes. Neither of them moved in that time. The train lurched slowly forward, Itachi and Kisame gripping things to keep themselves upright. Kali made up for their clumsiness with her own grace. She balanced easily and turned like a dancer to face Itachi.

"You travel with a lover of violence," she told him. "Be cautious and careful on the road. You must have your reasons for being away from Deidara, but when you're finished, please send my love to Tal."

"I will."

"What is your name?"

"Itachi," he replied. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi," she inclined her with her head. "Human servant of Deidara. I thank you." With little effort, she opened the door of the train and jumped into the rushing snow.

The door slid shut again, closing off the icy wind that sucked the headed air from the car. Shivering, Itachi rubbed his arms before his fingers itched to touch the necklace he wore. It had been given to him so long ago and Tal had recognized it then. Now Kali, Tal's vampire had as well. He had never thought he'd meet her, definitely not here, but as he stared out of the window, he decided this was a well placed area to stay and try to control oneself. Nothing but train tracks for miles, maybe animals, but the trains wasn't supposed to stop, leaving her free of walking or running temptations. He allowed his eyes to focus on the window instead of through it and saw Kisame looking perplexed and thoughtful.

"Thanks for calling her off," he said when he noticed Itachi looking at him. "Don't know how you did, but you know I could've taken her."

"I didn't want you to 'take her'," Itachi said. "She is a friend of Deidara's."

"I think we need to talk," Kisame commented.

"I'm hungry," he replied, knowing it was rude, but wanting a moment to gather his thoughts. Ignoring the tall man, Itachi hurried passed into the warmer cars where there were people. Their innocence and unknowing brought a small sliver of life without paranormal and it helped him think. Deidara's mental rambles had made it so he'd forgotten how to be alone in his own head; how to think without blocking something out. He ate among them in silence, chewing his sandwich slowly.

He knew Kisame was dangerous; Kali hadn't needed to inform him of that. It really was stupid to bring him along, but he needed him to get to Deidara. He hoped they wouldn't poison the blond. Poison him so he would attack Itachi. And he would. Itachi was unaware if Deidara loved him enough to give him pause as it had Kali, but Itachi was Deidara's favorite snack which he doubted the blond would be able to turn down.

Pushing those disconcerting thoughts away, he leaned back in his chair and resumed his time consuming search in his mind. It had taken a lot of practice and discipline to wander his mind while in public. Recently it was a necessity because Kisame would regularly shake him every hour or so during the day to make sure he was alright having never seen someone sit so still for so long. He wished badly for an organized mind, but Deidara had said it was impossible and it really was. Every so often, he would pause and press his cheek to the door and whisper to Deidara through the cracks. Maybe the blond couldn't hear him. Maybe he was whispering back too quietly for Itachi to hear. He never received an answer and it made him feel lonely and frustrated. He looked around at all the people traveling with him. Families and friends. He ached for company. He missed Rose, Sam and Grey. He missed Tal. He missed Deidara. The blond had promised not to block him out again. Unhappy, he returned to his cabin and sat down on the bed.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kisame asked from the other side of the room when he began his meditation.

"Trying to find something," Itachi replied. "I'm pretty sure its here," he tapped his temple to indicate his mind. "I just can't find it."

Kisame gave him the all too familiar expression that meant he doubted Itachi's sanity. "What is it?"

"A connection," Itachi replied.

"To your vampire?"

Itachi shook his head. "To someone else. I don't really… know where it is. It must be there though… cause it's him."

"Who?"

"Deidara's maker," Itachi said, still unsure what was too much.

"I don't know vampire lineage too well," Kisame told him. When they had entered Deidara's room, the hunter had stopped in recognition to the redhead's painting. Itachi relayed this to his companion, asking if he knew him. "I know _of_ him," was the reply. "He's on the list of 'kill on sight' and 'avoid at all costs'. He's supposed to be one of the oldest vampires right now."

"…How can he be on both of those lists at once?" Itachi asked with a confused look. "That doesn't seem logical."

"He's evil," the man said seriously. "Total monster. Not like the others… nothing like them. He's seriously evil. We're taught to avoid him, but going after him is like a holy grail. Biggest monster, biggest glory. He doesn't follow any rules so if spotted it's kill or run on sight."

"Kill Sasori?" Itachi felt his lips turn up a little. The idea seemed hilariously impossible to him.

"No one's been able to do it," he said admitted, though the clarification wasn't needed. "Everyone who tries disappears. He's also supposed to be nuts cause he's a kid or something."

"He's a bit strange," Itachi admitted kindly. "I think he's only ten or twelve… Looks so at least."

"Looks so? You've met him?"

"Yes," Itachi said. "Twice."

"I was surprised to see his portrait like that. Do vampires… revere him or something?"

"No, no," Itachi waved his hand casually. "They're scared of him too." He watched Kisame make a face at the notion that he was afraid. "He's Deidara's Maker. That's why his portrait was there."

"Oh," Kisame said looking surprised, but seemed to understand why the subject of the portrait was brought up now. "Why do you want to contact him?"

"Because Sasori-danna," Itachi said cooly, using the term Deidara did, "is very protective of his things." Laying down on the bed, he closed his eyes to signal the end of the conversation. He could feel Kisame's gaze trying to x-ray his mind, but he ignored him and went back to his search. Maybe it was tactless to give Sasori's possible appearance away, but even if Kisame was able to warn someone it wouldn't make a difference. Sasori could probably think up several different plans to accomplish this endeavor instantly. He wondered how many Shadow Hunters would die by Sasori's hand if he came to get Deidara out and if the redhead would leave himself behind. The train rocked him gently to sleep and he dreamed strangely.

He was curled up on a little wooden boat that rocked ever so gently along the water's surface. He couldn't tell if it was day or night, for this dream had neither. The rocking boat was the motion of the train, but he was content to dream it as a boat. Peering over the edge, he gave a soft, but verbal exhale of longing. Just below the surface was the welcoming space shared between his and Deidara's mind. There was nothing distinct about it, but he knew instantly that it was theirs. All he needed to do was plunge into the water and he would be there. Would Deidara be there too? He nearly did, but noticed at the last minute a face in the water.

Several faces with no heads or bodies but trailed darkness behind them floating just under the surface. They looked peaceful, but pale and gaunt and dangerous. If he touched the water, it would swallow him and they would feast on him. He wondered if he could swim faster than them to the bottom.

"I doubt it."

Itachi turned and saw Sasori sitting on the other end of the boat. His brown eyes scanned the scene with curiosity then looked at Itachi. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe his dream memory perhaps, but Sasori looked even younger than usual and softer. He didn't look dangerous at all. In fact, he looked pleasantly curious at the new surroundings.

"Hello Sasori," he said after a moment of surprise. "I was looking for you."

"I know," the redhead told him, stretching his legs out to prop his feet on the edge of the boat. He was wearing grey Converse sneakers with the Batman logo on the sides. The rest of his clothes were summery and casual making him look smaller and adding to the youthfulness of his appearance. "Where is Deidara?" he asked, his monotonous tone familiar. Pleasant though he looked, he still sounded as if speaking to Itachi was below his exquisite mental capacity. "Did you do something again?"

"No. He blocked me out too," Itachi told him. "Something happened to him. I need help…"

"I only left you two a few weeks ago. Are you incapable of functioning without me?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm on my way to China. The Hunters have him there. He doesn't want me to feel his pain so he blocked me out," he explained.

"How did they manage that?"

"Kit set a trap with them." It made him angry to think of her, but Sasori looked delighted. "Why do you look so happy?"

"She was never my favorite of Deidara's," Sasori explained. "I get to eat her now, don't you think? I will enjoy playing with her first. Hag."

Itachi stared at him with a swallow, but didn't rise to her defense. As much as he didn't like the idea of handing her over to someone like Sasori, he was quite angry at her as well and knew that it wouldn't matter his opinion and Deidara wouldn't object. "Why do you think she did it?" he asked quietly.

"Because she's a stupid human," the vampire sneered. "And she's old. Old people are useless."

"You're old," Itachi said, unable to help himself smile slightly.

"I am not human," was the haughty reply.

"Tal is old and human."

Sasori sighed in the irritable way he did when he thought Itachi was asking a stupid question. "He is – as you are – a Human Servant," he said. "Deidara's humans are just that: _humans_. They're not supposed to live so long while still acting like they are still young. Vampire blood keeps them alive and healthy, but their minds can break. Deidara's sentimental. Like they're his friends."

"Everyone did seem comfortable living together…till I got there," he didn't know why this bit of insecurity spilled out and blamed it on the dream. Sitting with him on the boat in this timeless, dayless sea, he felt he could confide anything with the redhead. It wouldn't matter if Sasori thought his thoughts and worries were foolish because Sasori thought everything he said was foolish. Either way he would listen and, though he would mock him, Sasori would speak to him very honestly. The brutal honesty of a child and a personality that entirely did not care of the injuries his words would cause.

"Well, you are his first non-useless person he's brought into his home," Sasori said, after a moment of silence. "I was surprised myself. They were all hopeless castaways – unwanted as he was. You were unwanted as well, but not hopeless."

Itachi allowed this to process, looking down into the water at the creatures wafting listlessly through the water surrounding their boat. What were they doing in the peaceful sea that held the wonderful tranquil place he shared with Deidara. "Sasori? Why couldn't I find you in my head?" he asked quietly.

"Because I am connected to Deidara, not you," Sasori explained, his toes tapping together as he rocked his ankles. "I felt something, but I couldn't figure out what it was, and I couldn't find Deidara, then you said my name and I realized it was you trying to contact me."

"'Sasori-danna'?" he asked.

The redhead's face contorted oddly and it took Itachi a moment to recognize it as embarrassment. "That is what Deidara calls me and I cannot make him stop," he muttered.

Itachi smiled a little. "What does it feel like when he blocks you out?" he asked, changing the subject as he suspected Sasori would want him to.

"He does it quite often," Sasori replied, his face sliding back to its normal expression. "It feels as though I've forgotten something. Something just out of my grasp. It's quite annoying."

"I'm very lonely," he blurted out again.

Sasori gave him a vitriolic expression. "I would have thought you were intelligent enough to be alone in your own head," he sneered. Itachi gave him a soft smile. Mock him as he might, he knew Sasori grew lonely from Deidara's absences as well, though he wouldn't admit it. Deidara's memories that filled his dreams told him that. Sasori would always come on the pretense of being bored, even if it was a few years apart in his visits. His smile seemed to annoy Sasori, possibly because he guessed what he was thinking. "Why did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need your help…"

"Of course. Do you have a plan?" the redhead asked. His distress seemed to register on his face enough to answer his question. "But you're walking right into them."

Mutely, he nodded.

"They're going to try and separate your bond with Deidara," Sasori told him. "It's pretty stupid to go there."

"I have a Hunter with me."

"Emphatically stupid."

"I didn't know what else to do. I didn't have my phone, or my laptop, or… I was alone… I don't… I didn't know what else to do…"

"Hm…" Sasori returned his feet to the edge of the boat, appearing deep in thought. Finally he ran his hands over his face and sighed irritably. "You need to develop better connections… Deidara is an idiot sometimes. He's terrible at thinking long term, but he's usually much better at planning things. Tell me about this Hunter."

And so, ignoring the longing that pulled at him to dive into the water to race to the bottom, he began explaining everything he could about Kisame. He included how he had been the reason for their trip to Rome as well as the apparent history between the two. Sasori listened to him, his childish face watching him intently, eyes only blinking out of habit and not necessity. He looked a lot different from how he looked in person, softer, gentler, less psychotic. "This Hunter is traveling with you to make sure you walk to the rest of the Hunters unharmed. He will not help you free Deidara," Sasori told him, though Itachi already knew that much.

"Will you come?" Itachi asked hopefully.

"Walk into a highly armed and magicked group of Hunters? Do I look like an idiot?" Sasori inquired, watching Itachi look down at the water.

"Deidara gets stronger when I'm closer, doesn't he?" Itachi murmured.

"Yes."

"Will he be able to break free when I'm there?"

"I doubt it. He is strong, but not that strong."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Sasori considered this, staring down at his own feet. "No," he finally replied. "They wont be able to move Deidara for a few weeks. I think you should walk into their camp. It _will_ make him stronger and transporting will be precarious."

"Will you intercept us?" He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

"If I feel like it. Though it may be better for you if not."

"Why?"

"Maybe you'll learn something."

Itachi looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "You want us separated too," he stated, trying to keep his voice free of accusation and irrationality.

The vampire's head slowly swiveled to look at him. And look. And look. Itachi was beginning to think he would just keep looking without answering until they both shriveled into dust and bones. Finally he gave a slow deliberate blink. "I did," he said, "but I don't care anymore."

Unable to hold his gaze, Itachi cast his eyes down to look at Sasori's chest instead. His eyes were too intense. A thousand years of weight in those eyes, regardless of the gentle softness that surrounded this dream Sasori. Once again, he found himself spilling his secret fears. "What if I get there and they've poisoned him with dead man's blood?" he whispered.

The water below surged like a great boiling pot. Sasori stood, though he didn't see him rise, the boat rocked dangerously from the sudden imbalance. "I would skin them alive and slow. Let them scream until their throats were ribbons of torn meat. Then I would heal them and begin again until they begged for death as a mercy and I would deny it to them."

Itachi swallowed nervously, clutching the side of the boat as Sasori's anger nearly cast them both into the churning sea. He didn't answer his question, but knew that if something happened to Deidara that distorted his wellbeing severely, no amount of Hunters would stop the redhead's wrath. This dream was beginning to feel like a nightmare, so he blurted something to alter Sasori's attention. "The Hunter knows of you."

Almost instantly the scene returned serene and Sasori was no longer standing, but sitting comfortably with his hands on his knees as if nothing had happened. "Oh?" he asked, his head tilting curiously to the side.

"He told me you are on the 'kill on sight' and 'avoid at all cost' lists."

Sasori looked positively delighted.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

~SS


	25. Chapter 25 - Beijing

Chapter 25

Beijing

* * *

><p>It didn't take Itachi more than a few moments to become entirely overwhelmed. Everything was so big, so busy after being in such a relatively peaceful city for so long. Beijing felt like Shinjuku station in Tokyo. He avoided that station because of it's size and the amount of people going through it. If necessary though, he found he could block out the business easily. Perhaps because people were more subdued. Perhaps because he was use to all the sights and sounds. This city, he was not use to and it took him a few moments standing against the wall outside, staring out at the people and buildings around him with Kisame looking patient but bored, before he could gather his bearings enough to begin walking. He thought that it would be a nice place to visit on vacation; to sight see and walk around. And he did look, but it was to search for something familiar. Something that might give him a clue to where Deidara may be.<p>

This could take days – weeks possibly. By that time, it could be too late.

Pausing, he stared into a shop window that sold clothing, the mannequins dressed in thick coats and scarves. He didn't see them though. He was staring at nothing, wondering what to do. Of course, he knew that the Hunters wouldn't be lurking right at the train station waiting for him to arrive. Nor would they be in a building that advertised their presence. He had hoped that something of Deidra's memory would come to him. Give him a clue as to where to go. Taking a moment, he pounded against the locked doors of his mind.

"You promised," he whispered aloud, not realizing it.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing," he said, turning away from the window and Kisame's reflection.

"How about we find a hotel or something to stay in before we do anything?" the man suggested. "And food. I'm pretty hungry. Aren't you?"

"No," Itachi replied, eyeing the street again. Someone across the street sitting in the window of a café caught his eye. It was a man pretending to read a novel, but his eyes were on the two of them. For a moment, as the sun briefly moved behind a cloud Itachi could see passed the glamour that helped the man blend into this city. He wasn't sure what he was, but knew he was not human. Swallowing, he raised his hands up to show exactly unarmed he was and crossed the street towards the store, ignoring Kisame's questions. He wasn't a hunter. But he smelled like one. Or felt like one. Or however paranormal creatures could tell the difference between Hunter and Human. He was not a hunter.

Entering the shop, he closed the door before Kisame could follow him, shaking his head at him through the glass and walked between the crowded tables to the man who now had his hand under the table. "I'm sorry," he said politely, inclining his head. "Do you speak Japanese or German or English?"

"English," the man grunted, face full of suspicion.

Nodding, Itachi straightened up a bit. "I know what I smell like and I know what he is," he began, indicating with a small gesture towards Kisame who was standing with his arms crossed outside. "but I'm not a Hunter. I am a vampire's Human Servant."

The man stared at him, before returning to his coffee. "I have no interest in the happenings of vampires," he informed him as a conversation closer.

"I don't care," Itachi told him, not backing down. "I just want to know if you've heard anything."

"Like I said, I've no interest in the happenings of vampires," the man repeated.

"And Hunters? I'm sure you've been paying attention to them," Itachi insisted. "There's a group holding my vampire, just tell me where they're keeping him. Please."

The man glanced up over the rim of his mug as he took a sip. "Even if I knew anything, I would not help you, Hunter."

"I am not a hunter," Itachi said forcefully. "I'm a Human Servant of my vampire. Please, just tell me where the Hunters are."

"In return for what?"

"We always repay our debts," Itachi replied, uncertain of how else to respond. He didn't want to promise anything that he couldn't give, or be made to give something he didn't want in return. This way sounded much safer.

"If you are not a Hunter, why travel with one?" the man questioned, peering outside at Kisame who looked on irritably with his arms folded.

"He wont leave." Which was partially true.

"Do you know what I am?" the man asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. It wasn't malicious, but both annoyed and deceptive.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm sorry, no," he admitted. "I don't know much about paranormal beings in China."

"Hm," the man seemed to huff out the sound, still peering at him intently, but he put his cup down. "I am Huli jing and you would be wise not to make deals with us."

Itachi didn't know what that was, realizing quickly that he was not telling him his name, but species, but he smiled politely anyway and made a note to look it up when he was able. "I'm not making a deal with you," he reminded him. "I am requesting directions as a stranger in China. If you help me I will return the favor."

He was stared at long and hard, the coffee was finished, coat gathered and put on. "There has been a gathering of power that is not common here," he murmured, more to the floor than to Itachi, but the brunette was listening intently. "It's in an old building that has been deserted for a long time, but I suspect that it is a hunter's checkpoint that only looks as such. People have been seen going in and out, so I suppose it's been spelled to look collapsing."

Itachi followed him out the door, refusing to leave him be until he told him where this place was. They walked out, the man glancing sideways to look at Kisame who looked a bit irritated at being shut outside. They walked a little ways before the man took out a slip of napkin and began writing something on it. Itachi politely waited, while Kisame craned his neck to see what it was without trying to look very obvious.

"I will await your payment," the man said with a devious grin as he handed the napkin to Itachi. His hands slipped into his pockets and crossed the street while Kisame turned to Itachi looking worried.

"What did you promise him?" he demanded.

"A repayment of debt," Itachi answered, turning over the napkin, his heart sinking as he saw that whatever it was, it was written in Chinese. "I didn't say anything specific."

"Are you sure?" Kisame asked, peering after the man.

"Yes. Can you read Chinese?" Itachi asked, showing it to him. The Hunter shook his head and Itachi looked at the writing again. "I wonder if we can find someone who can translate the address or give us directions…"

"How about we look for a hotel first," Kisame suggested, watching the smaller man glance around. "I know you're in a hurry to find the vampire, but we've been on a train for a week. Let's sleep in a real bed, eat a decent meal and start fresh."

"I'd rather find where this address is," Itachi asked, squinting carefully at the Chinese kanji. Based on the arrangement, he guessed that was what it was.

Kisame took it out of his hands, making Itachi start and try to grab it back, but the taller man held it over his head. "You look exhausted. Whatever you were doing on the train that whole time wasn't exactly restful," he stated, frowning at him. "If you're going to do anything, it's better to do it at your best, okay?"

"No," Itachi insisted, his frown turning into a glare. "Please give that back to me."

"Not until you eat something and take a nap," Kisame said, grinning as he walked away.

Panicked, Itachi ran after him, trying to block his way, but blocking the way of someone who was over six feet tall when you are only average height is quite difficult. "Kisame, wait, please give it back," Itachi demanded, grabbing his arm. "I need to find this place. You don't understand, I know you don't care, but I need to find him."

"Hey, I'm not saying this to keep you from getting to him," he told him, easily keeping his hands out of Itachi's reach despite his pulling on it. "You look like a little kid doing that, you know."

Flushing, Itachi released his arm and clenched his fists at his side. "I don't want to sleep, I'm rested enough," he informed him.

"I doubt that," Kisame said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Look, it's almost dark anyway," he added. "I wont give it back until you've eaten and slept."

Staring at him, Itachi swallowed and stared at the napkin. He iwas/i tired and he was also hungry, but all he could feel was the pain that had woken him up. The loneliness that was left behind in Deidara's absence. Frustration built up in him, but a little voice in the back of his mind agreed with Kisame, saying that he was reacting like this because he needed to sleep and eat. Slowly his fingers unclenched and his shoulders began to relax. Kisame saw him and gave him a light clap on the shoulder with a smile that could have been triumph, but Itachi didn't look too close. With the brunette following close behind, Kisame began trudging down the street looking for what Itachi assumed was a place to stay. As he walked, Itachi did begin to realize the benefit of finding a place to spend the night. He had been wearing the same clothes for the last week and a half and hadn't had a decent shower since the night before the break in. Closing his eyes as they stopped for a traffic light, he rubbed his temples lightly. But Deidara was still prisoner somewhere. Deidara was alone too. Knowing what he knew of the blond so far, he probably wasn't scared, but he was probably worried about him. Probably didn't know if he'd gotten away or not. He wondered if Deidara could feel him pushing with all his might against the barriers trying to get through to him, giving himself migraines from the effort.

Kisame gave him a prod in the side to bring his attention back to reality as the light turned and they crossed the street, making a comment to get out of his own head for a little while. He didn't seem irritated, in fact when Itachi didn't reply, he just grinned to himself. The Hunter wasn't unpleasant company for him, except that when he conversed, it was about nothing particularly important about something he noticed that day. Deidara did the same, only it was in an erratic, unpredictable kind of way that made Itachi smile. At least Kisame was making sure he wasn't hit by a car or one of the many bicycles flying passed.

A quick stop in a 7/11 allowed Kisame to grab what appeared to Itachi a very poor assortment of snacks and drinks, and also to speak to the man behind the counter – using many hand gestures and English words – about a hotel that they could walk to. When they were outside, Kisame handed him a hot cup of chocolate then mimicked the directional hand gestures the man had given them, even though Itachi had been standing right next to him when Kisame had received them.

The hotel they arrived at took them a bit longer then the directions given to them suggested, much to Kisame's verbal annoyance. It was small, and looked more like a window shop than a hotel, but the taller man entered and walked up to the counter. The man there spoke English much to their relief and sold them a room for the night. Like the hotel, the room itself was small, barely big enough to house the two beds that it contained. Kisame's legs humorously stuck out from the end of the bed, but the blue haired man only chuckled and commented that they were getting what they paid for: cheap.

"Go take a shower and soak for a bit," Kisame gestured to the open door of the bathroom. "I'll go find us some food."

"You sure you don't want to go first…?" Itachi asked, glancing at the door and back again.

"Yep, I'm sure," Kisame said, waving his hand. "Soak a bit too, okay? I might be a while."

The bathroom was cleaner than the cheap price predicted. Clean and white with small bottles of soap and shampoo with fresh towels available. Stripping off his clothes, he folded them neatly and turned water on. As he waited for the water to heat, he glanced his reflection in the mirror and stared. He looked horrible. Pale, thin and tired. Darkness smudged the skin under his eyes and his hair looked dirty and stringy. Seeing himself like this made him want the bed, the sleep and the shower despite his desire to find Deidara. One night wouldn't hurt. They couldn't move him for another few weeks for sure and he was closer to him. That made him stronger. Turning his back on his reflection, he stepped into the blissfully hot shower and sighed. Dirt, sweat and worry seemed to slide off him down the drain at his feet and he stood there for much longer than he normally would before he began to scrub his skin and hair. It took longer than usual for him to feel properly clean and human again and when he was finished, he took the time to fill the tub up and slide under the water.

He missed his own bathtub at home.

After a proper long soak, he sat up suddenly and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He let Kisame go out on his own. He could be alerting the other Hunters. He could be bringing them here to grab him. Why? How could he let himself get so tired and exhausted that he just let something like that slip? Sliding under the water completely, he closed his eyes. This whole trip had been ill planned. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Coming up for breath, he glanced around the bathroom. Deidara's bag lay on the floor by the sink next to where his clothes had been, containing helpful things but no answers. He had to figure this out on his—'had been'? He looked back at the bag, then around the room. Where were his clothes?

Standing up, he pulled the tub's drain and grabbed for a towel to dry and wrap himself up in. He had left his clothes right by the bag so he could put them on again, but they were gone. Throwing the door open, he stared around at the unoccupied space, mind blank. Where were his clothes!? The sun had set, the lights of the room casting a warm orange-yellow against the walls. He had been in the bath for quite a long time, but his clothes!

The hotel door clicked as the lock turned and the door opened, Kisame stepping inside. "Where are my clothes?" Itachi demanded before he had taken a step into the room.

"Whoa, chill," Kisame said with a startled laugh. "I paid the hotel staff to wash them in their laundry. I grabbed them while you were in the shower," he tossed him his clothes and snickered as Itachi stomped back into the bathroom to put his clothes back on. "I figured you'd be a while!" Kisame called through the door. "Did you just get out? You were in there for almost two hours, you know!"

"I was dirty," Itachi muttered as he came out of the bathroom, dragging Deidara's bag with him. "You took my clothes?"

"You're welcome," Kisame smirked at him again, sitting down on the bed closest to the door. He set down the bag he brought in on the floor and pulled out several wrapped sandwiches. "And just to show how awesome I am, I brought food too." He began pilling the items on the nightstand between their beds and gestured for Itachi to help himself while he went into the bathroom himself with a sandwich in hand. "Don't try stealing my clothes while I'm in here though," he added, laughing at the expression on Itachi's face.

Itachi definitely wouldn't steal Kisame's clothes. In fact, who steals someone's clothes while they were showering? "You could have asked me," he said to the door. "Please don't take my clothes again."

He sat on the bed furthest from the door and picked up one of the sandwiches. It was just a simple burger from a fast food place, but Kisame had gotten quiet a lot so the brunette supposed it would be enough for the both of them. It was nice of him to get his clothes washed, but what if he'd gotten out of the shower before he came back? Why hadn't he asked him?

With a sigh, he unwrapped the food and began eating. Once he started, he realized how hungry he was and went through four before Kisame came out, dressed and towel drying his hair. "Hey, think you can actually sleep this time, instead of whatever you were doing on the train?" Kisame asked him as he picked up another burger for himself.

"Maybe," Itachi said, crumbling the wrapper so he could throw it away.

"Did you ever find that thing you were looking for?" Kisame's expression was curious, though a little ridiculous because he had a mouth full of meat and bun.

To counter that, Itachi chewed and swallowed his own mouthful before replying. "Maybe."

The blue haired hunter gave him an expression of displeasure or annoyance, Itachi couldn't tell, but it didn't look mad. In fact, he looked as though he was wondering if Itachi was making a joke. "Alright," he finally said with a shrug. "Well, look, when you're finished, sleep and we'll start early tomorrow."

"Don't lose that napkin," Itachi said, watching him closely.

"I promise I wont," Kisame assured him. "And I will not take your clothes while you're sleeping either."

"Yes, please don't do that again," Itachi said with a frown. Reaching down, he picked up Deidara's bag and began digging through the contents again even though he had them memorized. Just feeling them, knowing Deidara had gone through them made him feeling slightly better. He opened the passports, smiling a little at the picture of Deidara in the passport. He looked as though he was trying to look serious but also that he had just swallowed something spicy and sour.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" Kisame asked, who had been watching him.

Itachi looked up at him then reached for another burger even though he wasn't hungry. It was mostly to fill time. "Yes, I suppose," he said finally. "He's a little strange and crazy, but he's… important to me."

"And you're his… Human Servant?" Kisame asked, propping a chewing chin on his hand. "What is that exactly?"

"We share things," Itachi said, unsure himself. "Like I can feel things he's feeling. We can talk psychically."

"Hm… So why can't you just ask him where he is?"

"He blocked me out," Itachi replied. "He's hurt; he doesn't want me to feel it too." Kisame didn't reply, just kept eating the rest of the burgers. Itachi rubbed his face and laid down on the bed, which was thankfully comfortable, arms wrapped around the bag.

Itachi thought it was going to take him a while to fall asleep. He'd been having difficulty sleeping the past several days, but tonight in a real bed he quickly fell to sleep. If he dreamed anything, he didn't remember when he woke up the next day. The sun shone through the window and he felt refreshed. Sitting up, he looked over at the other bed and found Kisame sitting at the edge of his bed polishing the barrel of a small handgun.

"Morning," Kisame said when he noticed Itachi moving.

"Good morning," he replied, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "May I have the napkin now?"

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Kisame pulled out the small slip of paper and handed it over. "I was going to ask around to see if I could get directions, but I figured you wouldn't want me doing everything for you," he told him with a grin, going back to polishing his weapon. "I figured we'll find a touristy place and find someone who speaks one of the languages we understand so we can get directions."

Itachi smoothed the piece of paper out and took a slow breath. "Will you be able to see where they are?" he asked, glancing up at Kisame.

"Well," the Hunter breathed, putting the gun back into its holster. "It depends on the kind of defenses they've put up. I should be able to. I'll know if we're in the right place and we may be able to get through easily."

Itachi glanced down at the address and thought hard as he stared at the Chinese characters. He knew some of the letters, but they may mean something completely different here. This had seemed extremely easy when he decided to do it in Germany, but obviously it wasn't. He felt for Deidara out of habit, but felt nothing. This lack of something was becoming extremely frustrating. Did Deidara not think he could handle whatever it was he was feeling? He was tougher than that, he could handle it. He could handle some of it at least, he countered himself, thinking of the pain that morning. Could he take some of it to make Deidara feel better?

He needed to be better informed about his role as a Human Servant.

"Okay," he said, folding the napkin carefully so he could slide it into one of the pockets of the messenger bag. He pulled his shoes back on and pulled his jacket on as well. It was very cold outside and he wished he'd brought more clothes.

"We're getting breakfast first, right?" Kisame said casually as he pulled his own overcoat on.

Disappointed, Itachi turned to face him. "We already took this detour," he reminded him. "I'd like to find Deidara now."

"On an empty stomach?" Kisame grinned at him. "We can get some when we get directions. Simple."

"Fine," Itachi muttered, buttoning the jacket up and pulling the bag over his shoulder.

"They have to hold him there, remember?" Kisame said, standing up. "He'll be fine, probably."

"'Probably'," Itachi repeated, quite certain of the doubtfulness the word 'probably' had. "Fine, but let's be very quick."

He wanted to be quick, but it ended up being two hours before they had finally found a place where tourists were gathering and also to find someone who could translate the writing on the napkin and direct them to the address which was quite a distance away. They grabbed more sandwiches for breakfast, Itachi too worried about the time that passed by to be even concerned about how poorly they were eating. As they sat down to eat their meal – Kisame grinning at Itachi's sour face – the brunette realized that his trying to rush was probably not good for his cause anyway. His own health affected Deidara's. If he was tired and hungry, Deidara would be weaker. Frustrated with himself he ate his sandwich like a duty and bought water instead of soda.

Together they walked to the closest train station that would take them closer to their destination. They had wasted enough time this morning and he did not want to walk for over two hours. The train was dark from the underground, lights suddenly blinding every second or so from the bulbs that lit the tunnel. There were a number of people standing together, eyes on their phones or nose in some form of literature. Kisame was several heads taller than most of the people on the train but seemed completely oblivious to their stares. He seemed to enjoy watching Itachi, and found amusement in his frustration and confusion about what they were doing. Why, Itachi couldn't figure out, but Deidara did the same thing so he was relatively used to it. What he did know was that it wasn't mocking, nor malicious. He just seemed to find amusement in his existence. They rode the train together for nearly a half hour before transferring trains and riding for another ten minutes. Then, blinking in the sudden brightness, climbed out into the daylight again.

"Excuse me," Itachi said to a man waiting to cross the street. He used English in case the man knew a little. Holding out the napkin, he pointed at the address. "Do you know where this place is?"

"33…Zhongguancun," the man spoke, leaning over. He made an exclaiming sound and pointed at a large brick building across the street a block down. He couldn't understand what the man was saying, but he gathered that the building was their destination.

"Thank you," Itachi replied, staring at it. So close…

Crossing the street they walked up to the building and stared up at it. Kisame made a humming noise and squinted as though he was searching for something. "Yeah, this is definitely the place. There's wards and stuff all over it," he said, pointing at various points on the wall.

"I can't see anything," Itachi commented.

Kisame shrugged. "Well you're not trained to look for them."

"Oh."

"So… do you have a plan or do you want to just walk right in?"

"Can we walk right in?" Itachi questioned, startled by that fact.

Another shrug. Kisame was full of shrugs. "We're both Hunters, I don't see why not," he said, walking up to the building before Itachi could protest that he wasn't a Hunter and definitely didn't want to be.

The building appeared to have been forgotten years ago, the outside faded in the years of weather and sun it received. The windows were broken in places and one of the two doors was hanging off its hinges. It could have been an old factory that had been abandoned, but the closer they came, the better Itachi could see through the magic that surrounded it. Parts of the decay was real, the rest was fake and magicked to appear forgotten. Kisame pushed open the door and they stepped in together, the feeling of ice water passing over Itachi though nothing touched him. The inside of the building told an entirely different story.

It was cleaner than the outside suggested. Walls lit with warm glowing bulbs from old fashion Chinese lanterns showed a hallway leading deeper into the building. Further down the hallway seemed to split into a fork, the pathways leading in the same direction too straight and too deep for the actual building. The walls and floor were large grey stone laced with exposed wooden beams that supported it all. There was no one in the hallway.

Kisame led the way, Itachi just a few footsteps behind. He walked to the fork and looked at each before reaching behind him to grip Itachi's shoulder and walk him right into the middle of them at the wall. Yet instead of hitting it, they slid right through as if it was a curtain and they were back into the hallway, but instead of the path and forked hallways, a lobby stood before them, it's ceilings high and had ancient and modern details laced in the design. Before them were two people standing in the middle of the room, armed and attentive, watching them approach with curious expressions on their faces.

It was a man and woman, dressed in similar clothes to Kisame – thick fabric tops that moved easily with dense bulges in various places for extra protection, heavy looking pants with extra pockets and weapons strapped to their bodies. The woman was tall with deep lidded eyes and curly red hair tightly pulled off her face. The man was shorted, his hair closely cropped to his scalp. They looked at Itachi, then Kisame with more familiarity.

"Welcome," the woman said to them. "There is always sanctuary for traveling Hunters here, but this is a dangerous time now and we recommend continuing on your way."

"We kno—"

"I'm here for Deidara," Itachi interrupted Kisame, stepping forward as calmly as he could. Now that they were out of the entrance hallway, he could feel Deidara in here. He was somewhere close, but it still seemed very far.

The two Hunters stared at him, then at one another. "The vampire?" the man asked for clarification.

"Yes," Itachi replied. "He is my vampire and I would like him back."

They continued to stare at him, unsure of what to make of him. He didn't look away or back down, but continued to stare at them as the wolf Alphas did when one of their pack was acting up. Apparently, he did it correctly because they looked away unable to meet his gaze and looked at Kisame. He, they seemed to decide, was more like them than Itachi was. Kisame, however, had assumed the role of a follower instead of an equal with Itachi and was silently standing just behind him.

"Your vampire," the man repeated again, a little sneer creeping on his face. "Aren't you a Hunter? Were you hoping to claim him as a prize or something?"

"No," Itachi replied. "He is my vampire. I am his Human Servant, Itachi Uchiha." He watched their grins drop from their faces as he said his name, staring at him with a different expression. "Please take me to him so that we can return home."

"Take you to him?" the woman repeated with a snorting laugh. The two shared a look and smirked together; it made Itachi's chest clench nervously. "Sure. We'll take you. Follow us."

At her gesture, Itachi took a step to follow her, but Kisame stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked about to say something, but couldn't find the words he wanted and let go. Eying him curiously, Itachi continued to walk, feeling him moving behind him as they walked up a set of steps and onto a floor that had a similar design to the foyer. They turned down another hallway and stopped in front of a thick wooden door with silver holdings. The man turned and grinned at Itachi and pushed the door open with a broad gesture.

"Your vampire, Itachi Uchiha," he said as the woman snickered behind him. "Come see him."

A sickly feeling of dread bubbling in his stomach, Itachi stepped through the door and looked.


	26. Chapter 26 - Shadow Hunters

Chapter 26 - Shadow Hunters

* * *

><p>The room they entered matched the outside of the building better than the rest of it. It was dark. Cold. Windows were broken, bringing in patches of sunlight and icy winter wind. At the far side of the room, kneeling on the floor with his head down was Deidara.<p>

Itachi nearly threw up.

Very little could hold a vampire without killing them. The Hunters had apparently found ways around their strength and self-healing abilities. Itachi could see where the pain he had woken up to had come from now. The blades he had seen the Hunters that had invaded his own home use were sunk deep into the blond's body, through the bones in his legs, through his arms, his torso. Nine of them in total. They were embedded into the ground to hold the blond in the position he was in. The blades were laced with the magicked silver, not allowing the wounds they made to heal properly, so blood oozed slowly from them, drying as it slid down the blade onto the floor. He was in his daytime death, not moving, not breathing since he didn't have to, skin paler and shallower than normal. His hair was lank and matted with blood, clinging to his shoulders and the blades. He was starving — Itachi could see it even from across the room. Starving and in pain.

The face of calm he had carefully put on when he saw the blond dropped like a brick. His hands shook and felt clammy as they clenched tightly at his sides. A cry of distress threatened to rise up from his stomach, but he fought to keep it down.

Their entrance didn't go unnoticed. As the door shut again, closing off some of the light that entered the room, Deidara's head shifted just slightly. His eyes opened a sliver to see who had come to visit him and widened as they lighted on Itachi.

"There's your vampire," the woman said, moving around Itachi and pointing with the silver blade she had unsheathed from her back. "But we wont be returning him to you. He's a bit tied up at the moment."

"Deidara," he breathed instead of yelled, wanting to go closer to him, but rooted to the spot. Either the sound of his voice, or the shock of seeing him here made the blond's careful blockages between them slip slightly. For one brief moment, Itachi felt him in his head. He felt his happiness at seeing him alive, felt his concern for why he was there. He felt his anger towards the Hunters for mocking Itachi and he felt his pain. So much pain. So hungry. He was resisting breathing in, knowing he would smell the irresistible scent Itachi gave him. Only a moment. Then the barriers went back up and he was alone again.

The Hunters laughed, and Itachi grew more distressed. Any minuscule plan he had thought up was completely gone. He refused to look at the two guards. Refused to look at Kisame, who stood in silence. Eyes on Deidara and the state he was in, but the blond would not let him in again. Distress mounted to terror. Terror to panic. What was their fate? If he didn't do something, they would be at the Hunters' mercy. If he did do something, the Hunters may see him as a threat and still they would be at their mercy. The panic was replaced by resolute logic and he felt himself shutting down against his will. There was nothing he could do. But Deidara was hurt. Doesn't matter, there was nothing he could do. They were here, he had to do something. He never should have come.

"Itachi." A small surge of relief washed over him, and he looked up at Deidara who was still watching him closely. He could probably smell his distress, though he couldn't hear his thoughts. He had gone so long without hearing his voice it shook him back to his senses.

He took a few steps closer, but his way was barred by the male Hunter with his long, silvery curved dagger. Behind him, Deidara growled beastly. "Let him go," Itachi said, attempting to sound brave and demanding, but it felt rather weak.

"No way," sneered the woman. "We should kill him. He's done enough damage to the world, haven't you? We don't need him anyway."

Itachi turned to stare at her, distress rising again. Before it could travel further than that, a new voice sounded from the opposite side of the room they had entered. A man stepped through the doorway Itachi hadn't noticed. He was tall and dressed in a similar combat uniform as the others, though it was dark blue instead of black. He didn't appear old, but aged as if his life had etched into his skin the tale of his experiences. The two Hunters stopped laughing when he entered, but the man's eyes were on Itachi, a stranger to him dressed in normal clothes. The male Hunter explained how Itachi had walked in, but the brunette couldn't tell if the newcomer was listening or not because he seemed to be trying to place his own face.

"Deidara," Itachi finally said, breaking his own silence and thankful that it sounded stronger than he felt, "is my vampire. Please return him so we can go home."

Recognition seemed to dawn on this strangers face as he glanced over at Deidara and back again. "You stupid fools," he snapped angrily at the others. "Are you that sadistic that you would bring him here? Mock him? Taunt him? It's hard enough to see without any attachments." Turning back to Itachi, his face and voice softened, "Itachi, I apologize for their actions. Please, come with me."

Itachi didn't want to leave the blond behind like this, but also couldn't stand to see him either. Stuck in uncertainty, he didn't move until a large hand appeared on his shoulder to gently steer him forward. It was Kisame who had a thoughtful expression on his face as if he had seen something he didn't expect and was assessing it. Before he could be taken out of the room, Itachi dug his heels into the stone ground and turned to face Deidara.

"Don't leave me alone," he said earnestly. "You promised! Please stop!" Deidara didn't answer, but his eyes never left the brunette. Speaking involved taking in air which he was probably trying to resist. Kisame gave him a firm, but gentle, push out of the room. Still he was alone in his head.

They entered a hallway, then climbed a staircase, passed through a room and another hallway. Itachi tried to remember all the directions, repeating them backwards in his mind. He would not be lost in this place. Some rooms they passed were dark, others brightly lit and he caught glimpses of men and women, sitting, dosing, talking, laughing or eating. The man he was trailing brought him to a room that had been transformed into a sleeping area as well as a makeshift study. Books were neatly placed on shelves and stacked on the desk. There was a small bed in the corner that was arranged to now be a sitting area. The room was lit by fire in lanterns instead of electricity, as well as the light from the window behind the desk.

"Please sit," the man gestured to a cushioned chair by the desk, himself moving to stand by the chair behind the desk. "My name is Vivitsu. Allow me to make you a drink. There is a lot I'd like to speak to you about and I'm sure the scene downstairs has left you a little shaken."

Itachi remained standing, suddenly suspicious of his politeness. What would they do to him? To Deidara? Was this a trap to get him to lower his guard? Whatever it was, he wished to get it over with as soon as possible. This truly was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Reckless. He was not a reckless person. He was someone who planned out the things he did beforehand. Things he should have done ran through his mind. Joined the wolves with Rose, spoken to the witches, looked for Belle, gone to Rome. At the time, none of these seemed more helpful than coming himself. But he was not a fighter. He was a scholar. There was no way he could fight his way through all these people to save Deidara. He was helpless.

Kisame broke his thoughts again by nudging the back of his leg to make him lose his balance and fall into the chair. He grinned good naturedly at him and walked around him to sit on the makeshift couch.

"I'm not trying to trick you," the Hunter, Vivitsu, said, placing a mug of tea on the desk in front of him before handing one to Kisame as well. The smell of herbs filled the air suddenly. "Just being polite."

"I can take a sip first if you want," Kisame told him, still grinning at him, but not in the malicious way the others had.

"What do you want with us?" Itachi asked, ignoring him.

"'Us'? You and your vampire," he replied, answering his own question. "It isn't him we are interested in, but you. You are one of our own and you've been lost to us for a very long time."

"I am not a Hunter," Itachi said firmly.

Vivitsu smiled kindly and patiently at him, reminding him of Tal. "Being a Shadow Hunter is not a choice. It isn't an occupation, but an aspect of being. For we are not human, fae, witch, were or vampire. We are our own species that are called Shadow Hunters. We have other names if you would prefer to use those terms."

"I don't want to be affiliated with you," Itachi responded. "Please allow us to go home."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that," was the reply. "I know you've come to live and know the world differently from us. That is respectful for having only one method of thought stalls progress and learning. I am a scholar. I would like to learn from you, and you from me."

"Are you in charge?" Itachi questioned, suddenly confused.

"Of this fellowship, yes," Vivitsu looked at him with his green eyes, assessing him as much as Itachi was doing the same. "Ah," he hummed suddenly in realization. "All active groups of Shadow Hunters are led by scholars. Our warriors can be just as clever and wise," he smiled at Kisame who was lounging back against the sofa. "But at times their skill can override their judgment. It is much safer to have a scholar in charge. Would you mind telling me, please, how you came into the acquaintance of vampires?"

Itachi glanced over at Kisame who looked rather bored, but didn't seem to have any interest in leaving. Was the man only confirming or had Kisame not told anyone his story? He had the opportunity didn't he? Why not if that was so? Looking back at the man, he sat up a little straighter. "Deidara found me last year in Tokyo. I went with him willingly. Glamour doesn't work on me, so I know I went willingly."

"We searched for survivors," the man told him, his face sad and distant. "I was still a young man. Too young to go, but I heard my teachers speaking of it. Everyone was talking about it. It was a horror… We never found you or your brother's bodies."

Itachi became instantly more focused. The humans had never found him, but the Hunters hadn't either? After the event the police would question him, comfort him, dig into his brain, but they said no survivors. The house had been destroyed, the compound razed. It took them a long time to clear away the debris. The number of members in the Uchiha family was staggering and every one of them dead. Despite the counselors protest that doing so may be traumatizing, Itachi was to attend the funerals for his family. All but his brother because they never found his remains. Perhaps it was somewhere among the rubble, torn to pieces they could not put together again. But if the Hunters could find nothing… A small spark warmed his insides with hope.

He barely heard Kisame explaining in his silence of his mother's spell.

"Strange that Mikoto Uchiha's spell would prevent us from finding you," Vivitsu said quietly to himself, then shook himself out of his thoughts. "So you lived with normal humans all this time, forgetting Hunters and paranormal until the vampire found you and took you to his home in Germany. And you lived with Vampires and also werewolves… That seems quite a culture shock. What were the wolves like? To live so close to them seems dangerous."

"It wasn't," Itachi said, firmly. "The wolves are very kind and I was friends with a lot of them."

"There was a little girl," Kisame said suddenly. "She turned in front of us and led us out of the house. Never so much as a growl. Weird, huh?"

"Jasper is a good Alpha," Itachi said. "So is the Denmark Alpha that was staying with us because Hunters were murdering their pups before they even turned into wolves."

"I see," Vivitsu said quietly. "That is why you don't want to be near us. You've seen the dark side." He brought the mug to his lips and drank slowly. "Please do not judge us based on a few zealots."

"You are also using my vampire as a pin cushion," Itachi reminded him. "And the Hunters threatened war if the vampire council didn't turn me over. Doesn't sound like a few zealots."

"Yes," the hunter replied. "We didn't know you had formed a bond with the vampire Deidara. Keeping a Hunter as a blood bank iis/i an act of treaty violation."

"I wasn't and am not a blood bank."

"I can see that," Vivitsu mused quietly. "I don't there's ever been such a union between a Hunter and vampire. None that I have read about at least. No one is quite sure what to do. Most of the council would like to separate the union you've made and set things right."

"Set things right?" Itachi stood up, angry. "What is 'right'? My mother didn't want any monsters to find me. Hunters included. Deidara was able to find me, so whatever spell it was didn't think he was a monster. I'd rather stay with him."

The man gave a slight gesture of acknowledgement and leaned back in his chair. "You make a very valid point," he replied. "But it is out of my control." He did look uncomfortable, as though he really were regretting the fact that he couldn't do anything for him. Itachi sat down again, running his hands over his knees. He was feeling cold now.

"Can I go talk to him?"

"I'm sorry, but no," Vivitsu said. "I don't say so out of cruelty, but safety. I have all my men and women here to account for. If you were to release him, all of them would be in danger."

"Can you… take those blades out?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I cannot," was the reply. "He is too strong to keep otherwise. In twelve days we will be traveling to a transfer point, Deidara included. You are welcome to join us."

"Are you inviting me because you're being polite or because I have a choice?"

"I would like you to choose to stay. In the meantime, please feel free to stay in this sanctuary." Finally he turned to address Kisame. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Your name?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki," the man answered, standing up. "I'm a Linkless."

Itachi didn't know what that word meant, but Vivitsu seemed to because he gave a small nod and smiled. "You also are welcome to stay and travel with us. There are plenty of rooms to choose from and food in the kitchen," he told them both, before turning to Itachi. "I would love to be able to speak with you again. Oh, and if someone taunts you as those two guarding the entrance did, please let me know. That type of behavior is unacceptable."

"Okay," Itachi said, standing up as well.

Kisame walked around the desk to join him. "Thank you," the Hunter said as they walked to the door. Together they made their way down the hallway in silence until they turned to a new stairwell. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Itachi asked, feeling exhausted and downtrodden.

"I didn't know those two would act like that," Kisame explained. "I would have warned you."

Itachi looked up at him, but didn't respond or forgive him. He was too overwhelmed by the current events to do so. Glancing back down at the floor, he exhaled slowly and slid his hands into his pockets. "Would you help me see him?" he asked quietly.

"No," Kisame replied. "I wouldn't go against the orders like that."

"What are Linkless?"

"Nothing important," Kisame told him vaguely. "Let's find a place to stay. Hope you realize I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I assumed so," Itachi replied before going quiet again and letting Kisame find them a place to stay. On the way they passed other Hunters curious about the newcomers. Unlike the first two, these Hunters were friendly and some seemed to actually know Kisame. The first time they ran into one of these, Kisame tried to introduce Itachi, but the brunette just slipped out of the way, not wanting to meet anyone just yet. Oddly, Kisame seemed to understand this and didn't draw attention to Itachi when they ran into others, talking with them and promising time to catch up or accept a challenge. Itachi was ignored except for a few curious glances until they found an empty room – courtesy of one of the Hunter's directions – they could share together.

"So…" Kisame glanced around to break the silence, "would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you," Itachi said, sitting down on the bed furthest from the door. The exhaustion he felt when they left the room was still hanging over him. He didn't know why he felt so tired and drained, but his hands were shaking slightly from the exertion his other muscles were using to keep himself upright.

"Would you like to know the rules?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay well…I'm sure you can guess the big one," Kisame began, sitting across from him. "Don't go talk to Deidara and don't try to free him… you'll be seen as a threat like he is… Um… everything is free range, but don't steal from others. Respect the other Hunters and don't start fights, though practice training is okay. Hey, how about we pass time training? I could teach you how to fight." At Itachi's non-committing shrug, he continued, "if you go outside, don't bring anyone or anything in without the leader – that's Vivitsu or his partner, where ever they are – 's permission. Okay?"

"I understand."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"No, you can go… I'd like to be alone."

"Alright," Kisame stood up and adjusted his belt. "I'll be back at dinner time to get you." He walked to the door, glancing back at the brunette before shutting it behind him, leaving Itachi alone in the empty room.

* * *

><p>[an: I'm embarrassed to say I was too tired to edit this chapter so if there's miss-spellings I'm really sorry lol...]<p>

R&R


	27. Chapter 27 - Mirrors

**Exquisite Desire**

**Chapter 27 - Mirrors**

* * *

><p>Itachi rarely left his room the next few days. Though he was reminded often that he was free to come and go as he please, he didn't want to leave without Deidara. Trapped, he felt like a prisoner and so he acted like one. At least, he tried to. Kisame was extremely persistent and worked diligently to make Itachi less of a hermit and more of a semi-social butterfly. The blue haired Hunter stopped bringing him food, so he was forced to follow him to the dining area and join the other Hunters for their meals. There were thirty of them in total, including Vivitsu's partner who appeared on their second day in. Itachi had expected a man, but she was a woman with dark skin and eyes who wore her hair braided into a ponytail. She surveyed him from across the room, but didn't approach him.<p>

Kisame's offer of training was also forced upon him. The man commented that he didn't look fit to fight, but was impressed by his balance and dodging abilities. Itachi chose to say nothing when his companion praised the human teacher from his martial arts classes. Various forms of tag – more like cat and mouse – was one of Deidara's favorite games. Dodging out of harm's way was a quickly learned skill to avoid sudden disturbances. Playing sports with the wolf packs also helped quite a bit with keeping his balance when moving quickly in different directions. The only thing he refused to hold or touch was the silver blade that was standard among the Hunters. Kisame explained how every Hunter, regardless of their occupation learned to wield it. The silver in the blade had magic laced in it that was effective against most paranormal. They were the same blades that held Deidara prisoner and he would not touch them.

"Why do some Hunters wear different colors?" Itachi asked Vivitsu during an evening conversation on Day Eight. His exhaustion had carried on each day, growing heavier and heavier, but he wasn't tired. Or perhaps he was simply too tired to sleep, because he wasn't doing a good job of that either. The Hunter's food was refreshing and gave him enough energy to continue going through these training sessions, but once he had a chance to sit down for a moment it all washed over him again. Vivitsu didn't seem to mind his presence in his study, or that he spoke so irregularly. Watching the man pour over books and maps and old papers was relaxing on his own brain and he answered nearly all questions he had to ask.

"It's the color of their work," the man explained. "Dark blue is a scholar, someone who handles books and wisdom' black is for our warriors, those trained for battle and strength. Red," he paused and smiled at his partner who walked into the room, "red is for our mages."

"Kisame is a warrior," Itachi said for clarification. "What am I?"

"I don't know. You were lost to before you were officially named. Usually it's around age 12, when childhood starts its end and adulthood begins. You were lost—"

"When I was six," he murmured to himself. They sat in silence for a moment, the man opposite him turning the page of a particularly large, old book, before he broke it again with an assured decision. "I am a scholar like you."

"Are you?" Vivitsu looked delighted. "Kisame has taken a liking to you, but from what my partner tells me you two have an unfinished connection. He was supposed to be your partner."

"Unfinished connection?"

"It began, but was never finished," the woman explained. "The Elders watch the children grow and decide what course of learning they would be best to focus on. They also match two children to be partners. Partners will counteract and support the other, strengthen weaknesses. They're connected by a bond that is tightened by magic. Partners can be chosen as young as five, but no older than ten."

"Kisame was supposed to be my partner."

"I'm sure you've noticed an attachment to him," Vivitsu said calmly. "He naturally fell into his role, since he was raised to do so, but you were raised differently. Yet you feel comfortable around him, though you barely know him and you have difficult time trusting the rest of us."

Itachi thought quietly as he turned the book in his own hands over. Sixteen days he had been alone in his head. Sixteen days he had been with Kisame. He did trust Kisame to an extent, much more than the others. Why that was, he couldn't easily pinpoint, but what he said made perfect sense. Something about him had been recognized by Kisame so long ago through the shop window. He had known him despite the distance of time. It made him feel guilty because he couldn't do the same.

"Is that why Kisame is a 'linkless'?" he asked suddenly. "Because he doesn't have a partner?"

"Yes," Vivitsu said with a nod. "Those whose partners dies, or couldn't be placed with a partner become linkless. They're a little like Freelance workers, they don't have partners so they're not at the full capability. Though the magic that binds you together could be completed," he hesitated, taking a breath as though he were about to say something unpleasant, "if you were to sever your current connection with the vampire."

"No," Itachi stated in stone faced seriousness.

"I know you are resolute," Vivitsu said. "I just want to give you information." He carefully adjusted the books on his desk, looking distraught in his thoughts. "The Elders," he began finally, "will not allow the connection to stand. To many it is an abomination because it goes against much of our livelihood. But they will not just allow you to depart. You are one of our own, even if you do not wish to be. The Elder Council will try to persuade you… by any means."

"So I don't have a choice at all," Itachi commented dully. "What will happen to Deidara?"

"I don't know," Vivitsu murmured.

"They'll kill him," Itachi stated.

"Possibly…"

"No, probably," interrupted the brunette, sitting up straighter as he let his mind predict the most likely course of action so that he could explain it to Vivitsu. "If the connection is broken between us, the Hunters have no use for Deidara. Common courtesy would be to release him, but Deidara is a person who has just been kidnapped and held violently for weeks. On top of that, he is an extremely possessive person whose favorite item – that would be me – has been taken away. Whose soul mate has been stripped off. Not only that, but Deidara is a child vampire who are feared by everyone because of their unpredictability. That is far too dangerous a creature to release into the world. You would be safer just letting us both go now when I can try and convince Deidara to let you all go alive. Because if you hurt me, he wont let you live and if you kill him I'll happily return the action twice over."

"Are you threatening us?" the woman demanded rising from her chair.

"Yes," Itachi responded, staying seated.

"Please calm down," Vivitsu said to both of them, holding his hands up. "I understand your feelings… Sophia, you would feel the same if it were me. There's nothing I can do, Itachi. We are under orders from the Elder Council, we cannot disobey them. When we arrive you may try pleading your case then. I am sorry," he added, and he looked it.

The room repulsed him. It was old and poorly cared for, left to decay in it's own repugnant insides, hiding its vile secrets from the rest of the building. All buildings had rooms like this. Forgotten rooms, left to die. He was not the first to enter this room, not the first or the last to entertain the secrets hidden here, to add them. Generally, he loved rooms such as this, for not only did it hold secrets, it held fear. Fear of the previous occupants. Fear of what it hides from the other rooms. Forgotten things terrified people. Now he was in the room. Fear seeped out of the door cracks from the outside. They were terrified of him and he had been happy with that fear until he saw him.

A wave of anxiety thrust itself through his broken and pierced body.

"Itachi," he breathed, allowing the air in his lungs to escape. Deidara was perfectly content to wait out the Hunters waiting for the right moment to retaliate. But now Itachi was here. Itachi was in the Hunters' hands. He looked so tired. So distressed. So down trodden. He had to help his human. Because he was his human and his. Itachi was perfectly healthy, but he was not. He hadn't fed in days and his movements were restricted to nothing and he could not even shift to turn his head away from the painful blinding sunlight that streamed through the windows during the day time. He wanted to be close to Itachi, to make sure he was alright, but did not wanted to open the connection between them. Pain was something he could handle, but he didn't believe Itachi could do the same. Unnecessary pain was not something he would subject him to.

The door opened, sending a gust of air and smells his way. It was that man. The one that shot at them. The one that touched Itachi's arm while he was away. Itachi's would-be partner.

"Kisame," he breathed again, tasting the air. "I'd get up, but I'm a little pinned down at the moment, un."

The tall man didn't reply to his smirk as he came closer to him. Unlike the others, he didn't stink of fear. He smelled of curiosity, caution, meals and Itachi. Not closely Itachi, but they shared living space together. His eyes rose a fraction, just enough to look at him. Their eyes met as the taller knelt down before him, his hand placing an obsidian blade, laced with silver, between them. Was it a flag of peace?

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"Uh," Kisame began as if suddenly unsure. "I want to talk to you."

"Oh? I thought you were going to do my hair, un."

"Shut up," Kisame retorted, shifting his weight to become more comfortable. "Why have you closed that connection thing with Itachi?"

The blond stared at him unblinking for several moments before giving him a haughty look. That had not been what he expected to be talked about. "What does it matter to you?" he questioned.

"Because it's bothering him."

"I know that." Really, 'bothering' was putting it much more lightly then reality.

"Then why are you doing it? To be an asshole?"

"Isn't that what we vampires do?" Deidara smirked. "We're so selfish and love to just put our humans into such uncomfortable situations. It's not a connection like your partnerships, Hunter," he continued in a more serious tone. "He has a piece of my soul and I have a piece of his. I know what he feels."

"So?"

"Are you stupid?" Deidara shouted into the din, his voice echoing against the blackened, moldy walls. "The feelings go both ways."

The bulky man was staring at him, unfazed by his shouting. He was very good at keeping his face unreadable, but the creases of his brows tightened slightly as he began to understand. Itachi couldn't handle this. He remembered the panic and terror that Itachi had woken up to. How he had called out to him in panic. Pain was something he was used to. Itachi was not.

"He's getting weaker," Kisame stated. "He barely eats or sleeps, but sometimes sleeps too much and isn't rested. It's because you are getting weaker, isn't it?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Deidara questioned, his voice returning to the calm tone.

"Because you're—… He…"

He appeared not to know so Deidara offered a reply. "Because you were supposed to be his partner? Because you're concerned for him?" his lower lip jut out into a mocking pout.

Kisame gave him a dark expression, but didn't answer. Hunters were especially weak minded when it came to their partners. One of those cultural things they had and felt incomplete without. Deidara didn't know much about Shadow Hunter culture, but he was pretty certain only one partner was allotted in a Hunter's lifetime. Learning that his supposed partner was alive was like kneeling in front of a starving vampire with a small nick from an early slip in practice sessions. Deidara eyed the small wound where the blood had clotted and dried to keep itself from becoming infected. He licked his lips.

"I just want to help him feel better," Kisame finally replied.

"There's something in my pocket," Deidara told him. "Grab it for me, un."

The man shot him a warning glance before reaching to check his pockets, looking irritated when he had to run his hands over his front and back pockets while the blond smirked at him. From the inside pocket of his jacket, he finally pulled out a small bottle. It fit in the palm of Kisame's hand easily and he raised it up to examine it. The wax that held the cork in wasn't broken, but the bottle was empty.

"What is this?"

"It's a bottle," Deidara replied with a smirk. "If you can take that to Itachi… tell him to put some of his blood in it and bring it back. It'll make him feel better."

"Give you blood?" Kisame scoffed angrily. "I'm not stupid."

"No… you are," Deidara snickered. "That little bottle? It'll only hold a mouthful. Barely enough to do anything but strengthen my bond with Itachi. It wont set back your boss's progress. Itachi will be able to relax. I will still be stuck here and you get what you want."

"And you can't do it without it?"

"Not in my current state, un."

"So it does make you stronger," Kisame countered with a frown.

"It will be Itachi's blood, un," Deidara repeated extra slow in case the Hunter didn't hear him the last time. "Do you really know so little about the creatures you like to hunt?" He gave a great huff of air that temporarily blew his hair from his face. "Do your research."

An irritated expression crossed Kisame's face, but he pocketed the bottle and stood up, taking the blade with him. "I'll think about it," he said, turning to stride back to the door to the main building. Deidara watched him curiously, wondering if that door was being guarded and how much precaution had been taken by the man to get in here. "Just… one question," he stopped, glancing back at him before the rest of his body followed its turn. "Why didn't that bullet affect you at all?"

"The wolf bullet?" Deidara questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It had the same silver that's in those blades," Kisame gestured to him to indicate his entrapment.

Deidara cast his eyes down to the ground, thinking back on that night. What had happened that night? He had been out with Itachi… They were shopping for him. Oh… that had been Rose's first night. "The bullet was small," he began, looking up at him again. "And I had just fed. It was made for a wolf, not a vampire. Not me."

Kisame gave a soft hum of thought that didn't sound especially pleased before walking out of the room. Deidara was left alone again in the dim cesspool of forgotten torture.

* * *

><p>Angry at the people around him, Itachi began a deliberate journey through the building the Hunters had occupied. It was a mansion of sorts. Wood and stone and metal candle holders, paintings and hundreds of doors and passages. There weren't very many people around, but when someone did pass by him they did so with an air of caution. He was angry. He didn't remember ever feeling so angry before. What had they done? Deidara and he had done nothing wrong. Nothing at all. It was beyond any selfishness he'd ever seen that they would want him back. Just because he was born a Shadow Hunter, he had no choice in the matter? They were going to kill Deidara no matter what they did. Backed into a corner, he felt like punching a wall, but logic held him back. A broken hand would not benefit him in any way. Perhaps it was because he was so tired that this knowledge was affecting him so. Perhaps it was that small part of Deidara in him that gave this tendency to overreact to things. He wasn't overreacting though. This was infuriating.<p>

Storming down a flight of stairs, he walked down a corridor lit with little baubles that appeared to be full of gentle, white flames. They weren't light bulbs, but some kind of magic that illuminated his path, their light reflecting peacefully off of the many mirrors that hung on the left side of the wall. Any other time, he would have marveled at them, but he just walked passed instead. If he did get Deidara out, they still wouldn't be safe. The Hunters would come after them. They'd never be safe.

Stopping in the middle of the room, Itachi ran his hands through his hair and gave a heavy sigh. The only option he could think of was to convince the Hunters not to take him back, and then of course to convince Deidara not to kill them for trying in the first place. How exactly that was going to happen was beyond his thoughts and he was too tired to search for an answer. Leaning back against the wall, he gazed across the hallway into one of the mirrors and wondered if he should return to his room and try to sleep. In the mirror, his shadow shifted.

Jumping slightly, Itachi leaned forward and stared at his reflection. Yet the stronger he stared, the less he was able to see himself. And behind him wasn't the wall, but a room. A tiny square stone room that had no windows or doors. Perhaps the mirror itself was the window. But he had seen his reflection at first. Taking a step closer, he frowned and glanced behind him – just to make sure there wasn't a room behind him – and then back to explore the room with his eyes. It was entirely bare, no furniture or oddities decorated it, but the room wasn't empty.

The creature in there had it's back to him, but he knew it was aware of his presence beyond the glass of the mirror. It was horrific, yet beautiful at the same time. Dark and brooding. It seemed to be made of smoke, yet solidified as it gathered in one place. Fear grabbed at the edges of Itachi's being, but he felt as though he had no reason to fear this thing. Was this a cage? It looked like a jail cell now that he saw the creature. What was it? He wanted it to speak because the longer it stood in silence the closer the fear got to him. It knew he was there. He knew it knew, so why wasn't it speaking? Why wasn't it turning around? It wouldn't speak, it just grew darker, more frightening. He would have to speak to it to make it talk and move.

"What are you?" he asked, wincing slightly as it came out. He had meant to ask 'who are you', but that came out instead.

It had the desired effect though. The monster turned and the brunette suddenly wished he had it's back still. It's face was a grotesque mix of beast and human, large horns slid out from it's temples and curved angrily. It's mouth was split almost to the horns, thick yellowed teeth slid from it's gums almost horizontally from it's mouth instead of vertically. It stood on two legs that had an extra joint as an animal's and he now saw that the shifting smoke was actually wings that wrapped around it's shoulders like a cloak. It looked at him and crouched in a non-threatening position though it didn't help much. "What a strange question for a Silluetu to ask me," it commented, it's voice was deeper than he expected and distorted by the shape of it's mouth. "Let me ask you the same thing, little one."

"I'm not a... whatever that is..." Itachi swallowed, staring at it. "I'm a Human Servant of the vampire Deidara."

"A Soul Sharer," it murmured in a low rumble. "Human Servant is a degrading name for what you are. I am a Demon, Soul Sharer."

"A... A real demon?" Itachi asked, before realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Yes," it replied, eyeing him curiously with it's large black eyes. "I know your eyes, but not you're face..."

"Why are you in here?" Itachi asked, glancing around.

"Because I'm an evil demon, wouldn't you say," it crooned, coming closer, but Itachi refused to back away.

"I don't know, I've just met you," Itachi replied.

The creature, the demon, hummed quietly at him, his head turning one way or another to get a better look at him. Something about his gaze stripped down his very being and laid it to examine before him. "I am here because I know things that would be dangerous to be brought to light," the demon told him, coming right up to the mirrors glass, it's breath creating condensation. "And because I have a peckish delight of the tender, fatty meat of babies."

"Oh," Itachi said, swallowing. "Why are you in a mirror?"

"You are a Shadow Hunter," the demon rumbled, pacing to and fro in front of the mirror or perhaps it was just turning its head to give each of his eyes a full look at him.

"No, I'm a Human Servant," Itachi repeated, wishing it would blink or turn around.

It paused, one eye staring transfixed on him before it snorted like a disgruntled beast. "That's how you trap demons," it explained. "Demons can't pass through mirrors."

Itachi blinked, curiosity catching slightly. "Why not?"

The mirror became foggy again as the demon breathed on it. "Because I have no soul."

"Mirrors don't reflect souls," Itachi countered with a frown. "They reflect light and the light that bounces off bodies at specific angles."

Somehow, despite the monstrous features of it's face, the demon looked rather annoyed. "Yes. Science explains all, doesn't it," he growled. "Like the sun going around the earth, the earth being flat, the earth only being 6000 years old, poverty being hereditary and a god making mankind in his image. Science, little boy… is an ever changing matter. Can your science explain how part of your soul is inside another body? Not only another body, but a _reanimated_ body? Science doesn't yet have all the answers. One day it may, but not yet. Every time you look in the mirror something is different," it gnashed its teeth, but not in a threatening way. "Nothing exceptionally drastic has changed about the physical features of the body, but it's different. Sometimes you see something you like. Sometimes you see something you don't. Sometimes you cannot recognize the thing you see in your mirror. That is because it reflects the soul and the world the soul dwells."

There were so many things he didn't understand about the world since he had met Deidara. He had thought he understood a lot of it, but apparently everything seemed to be wrong now. Swallowing another mouthful of saliva, he wet his lips and spoke calmly. "And they trap you in there?" he asked.

"I was put here purposefully, but it's easy for a demon to become trapped in a mirror," it replied. "We can travel ethereal, but if we accidently go through a mirror we cannot get out."

"…That's inconvenient," Itachi commented.

"Humans are stupid creatures, it's not so difficult to get out again," it made a sound like a laugh and shifted into a crouch again. "Have you heard of the game Bloody Mary?"

"No."

It chuckled again. "You stand in front of a mirror with the light off and say 'Bloody Mary' three times. When you turn the light on, Bloody Mary will be behind you in the mirror and she kills you."

"And it works?" Itachi asked, wondering why in the world anyone would play that kind of game.

"Doesn't matter," it crooned. "It invites evil in. Invites anything trapped in the mirror out into the space with you. You break a mirror, you may have released something to torment you for seven years or until something gets bored."

Itachi stood back on his heels, thinking about these things. He had heard of the seven years bad luck and he supposed it made sense, but it was still strange. "You said you were in here because you knew things… why would they put you here then? Where you can tell people what you know?"

"Because what Shadow Hunter would listen to a demon?" the creature asked, grinning maliciously. "I know a secret the Mages want to keep silent, but demons are not so easily killed."

"The Mages?"

The demon moved so close that its horns touched the glass of the mirror. The metal of the frame cracked as though electrified, but he didn't move any closer. "You _are_ a Soul Sharer, and also a Shadow Hunter. But you do not know the Mages?" he eyed him for a few moments before sliding away from the bars to crouch against the wall. "What is your station? Have you been told?"

"...No. I was never told," Itachi responded, trying not to look as confused as he felt.

The demon continued to stare at him, sizing him up and making deductions as it did so. "You... are an Uchiha," it finally said. "You look like your mother, I remember her."

Then Itachi did take a step back and stared at the demon. "What?" he stammered out. "How did you know?"

"All Uchihas have those bloody eyes," the demon gnashed its teeth again and tilted his head to the side as if remembering something.

"And… you knew my ... mother?"

"I killed your mother," it grinned devilishly.

* * *

><p>~R&amp;R<p>

[Like the chapter, don't feel like reviewing? Leave me an X for a kiss in the review box instead~]


	28. Chapter 28 - The Noble Family Uchiha

**Exquisite Desire**

**Chapter 28 - The Noble Family Uchiha**

* * *

><p>Disbelief clouded his mind so badly that it was difficult to latch onto a single thought. All he needed was that one thought and his racing mind would settle, but there seemed to be no slowing down anything to pin one down. The demon in the cage turned its head to examine him with its other eye, its mouth opening slightly that seemed to resemble a dog's grin. It didn't look pleased, but just seemed to be watching him. Perhaps that was just how it breathed. Closing his eyes a moment, he filled his own lungs with a deep inhale and tried to speak, but was interrupted by someone calling his name down the hallway.<p>

Startled, he looked down the hallway then looked back, but all he could see was his own reflection. There was a slight shadow behind his image, but it moved away from the glass and disappeared entirely.

"Wait," he whispered, taking a step forward. "You killed my mother? You were—"

"Hey, Itachi," Kisame said again, turning the corner. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was just…looking at the mirrors," he said, glancing back at it disappointedly. All he could see was his own reflection.

"Oh?" the tall man glanced at the hanging mirrors. "Be careful… some of the things in this place can be dangerous. But, hey, I wanted to talk to you before we go eat." He gave a glanced at the mirrors again and Itachi guessed he knew what the mirrors really were – what they held. "Let's go somewhere else."

Itachi didn't want to leave. He wanted Kisame to go away so he could continue speaking to the demon in the mirror, but he doubted there was anything he could say to convince the man to leave him alone. Especially down here. He gave the mirror another glance, mentally assuring it that he would return and hoped desperately that it would still be there before turning to follow him back out of the hallway and up the stairs.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Itachi questioned as he took a few extra steps to keep pace with him.

"Not here," was the return mutter.

Curious now, Itachi slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and patiently followed him back to their room. Kisame seemed more agitated than usual as he glanced around and shut the door behind him. "I need some of your blood," he said.

"What?" Itachi asked in a startled voice.

"Just a little bit," he continued, than seemed to realize how weird his request was. "Not for anything weird, okay?" He reached into his pocket and withdrew a tiny bottle with a sealed wax top. Itachi stared at the bottle and reached out to take it from him so he could examine it closer. This was Deidara's.

"Where did you get this?" Itachi demanded in a soft voice.

"Will you do it?"

"This is Deidara's," Itachi firmly stated, holding it up in front of Kisame's face. "How did you get it and why do you want my blood?"

Kisame glanced back at the door, as if making sure no one was listening through a crack and turned back to him. "You're not doing so good," he replied in a low voice. "It's like you're sick, but it's because of your vampire getting weaker and cutting you off. So—"

"You went to talk to Deidara?" Itachi questioned, confused now. Why would Kisame do that? And why would he want his blood? To give it to Deidara? Why would Kisame want to give Deidara blood? And not just any blood, but his own.

Kisame looked a little embarrassed. "I don't want you to get sick," he muttered. Vivitsu's explanation about partners came to mind and Itachi swallowed his criticism. "It's just a little. Your damn vampire got pretty snarky when I question why he needed your blood to make you feel better," his voice turned annoyed, "'it's just a mouthful'," he said in a mocking voice. "So yeah… just a little bit, then I take it to him, then you'll feel better. I'm not setting him free, just making you feel better."

Itachi blinked and stared at him a moment before his eyes fell back down to the bottle. "Okay," he said quietly. "Do you have a needle or something?"

"No… I have my knife though," Kisame offered. "It's pretty sharp, so it shouldn't hurt that bad."

A grimace crossed his face, but he held out his hand anyway. Kisame stared at him as if trying to judge whether or not the brunette was serious than took it and made a small shallow cut on his inner forearm. Using his teeth to open the bottle, Itachi held the tiny mouth against the cut and watched the blood drip slowly into it. When the blood swelled to the neck, he pulled it away and Kisame pressed a clean cloth on the cut and pressed it tight. Itachi felt the man's eyes on him, but he was looking at the bottle thoughtfully instead of acknowledging him. He could practically feel the question in his eyes and he didn't want to answer him. The Hunter wanted clarification from him, but he wouldn't have done this if he didn't like it. Regardless of what any of the Hunters thought, Deidara wasn't pushy about feeding from him. At first he had been, but when they came to Germany, he allowed Itachi to offer his blood. If he knew he needed it, Itachi would give it willingly. If he could, he would walk down right now and give him it all, but Deidara would be furious with him and it would put both of them in danger.

Corking the bottle, he held it out and stared intently at Kisame. "You're just going to take it down to him?" he asked.

"Probably not right away," the man replied. "I'll do it when the watch changes. He said it'll help strengthen your bond with him and make you stronger too. Then maybe you'll be a decent fighting partner at practice."

Itachi smiled and sat down on his bed. "Perhaps… I don't really like fighting," he admitted. "Though I see the benefit of learning." He watched Kisame roll the bottle in his hands before pocketing it safely in his jacket. He found it odd that Kisame would go to speak with Deidara, regardless of any explanation he gave. That he would believe him was another different story. What exactly was Deidara thinking? How did he convince Kisame that the blood would do nothing? It was only a little bit, but this blood… it was his blood. His blood was stronger because he shared Deidara's soul. Deidara lied to Kisame.

"Kisame, I'm not staying," he said after a few moments of silence.

"I know."

"So why are you trying to help me?" Itachi questioned, his tone serious. "I'm not your partner and I wont ever be."

"I know that," the man said with a shrug. "Just seems like fun. Why do anything if it isn't fun?"

"Then why not go a step further and help us get out?"

"Fun does not mean a death sentence," Kisame grinned. He wiggled the pocket containing the bottled blood. "This better work though. You've been much less fun lately, okay."

Itachi leaned back against the wall, letting his feet dangle awkwardly over the edge of the bed. He had been tired lately. Tired and edgy. He didn't like being with the Hunters. He didn't feel as though he could relax around them like he could in Germany. The time he spent with Vivitsu was nice, but regardless of how kind the man was, he was still a Hunter and the leader of the group of Hunters sent to imprison Deidara. Hunters were about duty. Someone had to have given the order, but why? What had they done to be bothered with? He had to go back and see that demon in the mirror. As soon as possible. It, perhaps, had some of the answers he wanted. Going back down there alone would be impossible with Kisame around, so he used his toes to kick his shoes off and laid down on the bed to try and sleep. Try and pretend to sleep if no real sleep would come. It rarely did lately.

Silence enveloped him. He didn't know if Kisame was still there. Perhaps he left, perhaps he had gone to sleep as well. 'As well.' Was he also asleep? If he was, it was the fastest he'd fallen asleep in ages, but he still felt that he was laying on his new bed in the room he shared with his would be partner. Something gentle and familiar touched the side of his face, catching his bangs just slightly and he knew it was Deidara. His blue eyes were inches from his own brown ones, blond hair curtaining them from everything else around them. He felt as though he were floating. Were they in the space they shared? He didn't remember going there, just like the first time it happened. Perhaps Deidara had pulled him in himself. His hand was touching the side of his face and he sighed happily at the missed contact.

"I'm sorry," the vampire said to him, his voice echoing slightly in their minds. Something strange happened to their space, he could feel it without seeing it. It seemed dark and frightened, which didn't make sense to the brunette because places couldn't feel things. Looking away from the blond's face, his eyes fell on his shoulder and reached up to touch it gently. His fingers came away red and he felt aching pain in his own body. His fingers grasped Deidara's arms to stabilize himself from the growing pain and tried to breathe evenly. "I'm sorry," the blond repeated quietly and he knew he meant exposing him to this. "Did you give that Hunter your blood?"

"Yes," Itachi answered through clenched teeth.

"Good," Deidara murmured, and moved as if to leave. He wanted to get away quickly so Itachi wouldn't feel the pain longer than he had to, but Itachi held onto him tight. "Let go, Itachi."

"I'm okay," Itachi lied firmly, sitting up without letting go of the blond's arm.

Deidara gave an annoyed huff, knowing that Itachi was lying, but didn't force him to let go. Instead, he slid closer to the brunette and slumped against his shoulder. Exhaustion clung to him like sludge. He'd been unable to rest at all for quite some time and it was taking its toll. The disease of it was eating at his insides and tickling his brain worse than it had it ages. But he could not rest. There was still a lot to do and his attention needed to be sharp. The vampire didn't like sharing the pain of the blades and hunger with his human, but being here made him feel slightly better.

"Deidara?"

"Hn?"

"You lied to Kisame."

Itachi looked down at the blond who had his head tilted up to his with a bizarre mixture of innocence and mischievousness on his face. "Does that bother you?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Itachi admitted. "Kisame's been nice to me, but I think it's just because I was supposed to be his partner."

"You are easy to like, un," Deidara commented. His hand reached out to gently touch the brunette's face, looking displeased with the state he was in. Not that Deidara was blaming himself. No, he was blaming the Hunters and was very unhappy about it.

"Kisame's been teaching me how to fight," Itachi told him, in a small attempt to stop Deidara from getting too angry.

"I bet you love that," Deidara snorted.

"Not particularly.."

"I know, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh…" Itachi gave a small smile and tucked his legs under himself. "It's not bad… I just would prefer to read or watch. I talk to the leader a lot. He's very nice, but his partner is…"

"A bitch," Deidara finished, making a face. "She made the magic on the blades to stop the healing process. Mages are like witches. They're either very nice or power hungry. Magic has that effect on people." He caught a lock of Itachi's hair and twirled it gently in his fingers. "I'll get you out."

"I can help," Itachi assured him, but Deidara shook his head. "I can. I know I'm still learning things about the supernatural world, but the basics aren't much different than the human world. I'm not weak and I'm not dependent, Deidara… I can do something. It's like crash training in Human Servant lessons…"

Unconvinced was the expression on Deidara's face, but he didn't argue. He was too tired. Itachi was weaker in his opinion. Even as a Human Servant, even knowing that he was a Shadow Hunter, he still thought of him as being something fragile that needed to be protected. He was a vampire after all. He could survive something like this. He survived wars, famine, hunts, and persecution. Itachi had not seen any of these things and he would prefer that he never did. "I can't imagine how you could help," the blond finally said in a haughty tone that meant he wouldn't hear of any of it.

"There's a demon in the basement," the brunette said suddenly. "It's the demon."

"The demon?" Deidara questioned, but here their thoughts were mingled and the answer came to him very quickly. "Oh…"

"It knows something," Itachi insisted, turning slightly to face him. Deidara let his head fall from his shoulder onto the brunette's lap, but he was listening. "I am going to find out what. Maybe it will help."

"It will probably try to eat you," Deidara muttered against his leg.

"It can't get out of the mirror…" the brunette frowned, but stubbornly plowed on. "How much stronger will you be after Kisame gives you the blood?"

"Much," the vampire answered. "He's stupid for believing that your blood would do so little."

Itachi looked down at the blond, gently touching the place on his shoulder he knew a knife was in Deidara's real body. There was no mark here, but his fingers still felt something sticky and became red. How strange… Deidara didn't move or wince at his touch so Itachi didn't know if he could feel it or not. "You want to kill everyone here," Itachi commented quietly. There was movement against his leg and he knew that the vampire was licking his lips in vengeful hunger. "Can you not kill Kisame?"

Deidara rolled over to face him, curling his lower body around behind Itachi as he did. He didn't answer right away, but Itachi was patient as the blond thought about his request and whether or not he would grant it and why. Somehow Itachi already knew his answer and he gave him a small smile. "Why? Have you gotten attached to him?" Deidara replied, his tone was irritable, but Itachi could tell he was teasing. "I guess he's taken care of you enough to not die. Don't get too attached to him and agree to be his partner or something. You're still—"

"I wont let them separate us," Itachi interrupted, his expression serious again. "They're going to kill you if they do. I wont let them."

"They're going to _try_ to kill me, un," Deidara corrected him with a smirk. Itachi gave him a small smile at his assurance, but he wasn't as confident. "Are you really going to talk to the demon again?"

"Yes."

"Don't let it eat you," the blond cringed. "I'd rather you not go."

"I told you, it can't get out of the mirror."

Deidara's fingers laced behind Itachi's neck and pulled him down to kiss him softly. Even though his body was aching with terrible pain from Deidara, Itachi let himself relax and kiss him back. "We'll run away soon," Deidara murmured. "Like a movie."

"I don't think it will happen that way," Itachi told him logically.

"You never know," Deidara replied, giving Itachi's hair a tug. "You need a haircut."

"It has been getting in the way," mumbled the brunette as he pushed his long bangs out of his face.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"I'm leaving now," the blond told him, though he was still clinging to Itachi. "I need to close you out again... You need to be careful, un. Knowledge can be useful but it can also get you killed. You have my soul and I wont get it back if you die. Nor will you get yours back if I die. Please don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not going to die," Itachi responded firmly. "I'm not fragile."

"You are to me," the blond said in such a way that Itachi felt himself flush slightly. "I'll be able to protect you again soon."

Itachi opened his eyes and the space slipped away from him. He was alone in his bed with no vampire resting against him. The pain they shared lingered like a dull ache after Deidara shut him out again, but his worries and fears that had fallen away returned again. The muscles on the side of his head throbbed with a growing headache, which he tenderly tried to rub out. Deidara was wrong. He wasn't fragile. He'd taken care of himself for many years before Deidara found him. He wasn't weak. He was smart. And clever. When he first arrived here, he had no information whatsoever, but now he was successfully getting some. He was learning about the Hunters and their patterns. It would be helpful and he was patient. He had no ties with these people and while he would rather that they be released and no one died, he didn't think it would bother him much if these Hunters were at Deidara's mercy.

Standing, he glanced out the window and took a deep breath. It wasn't that he couldn't take care of himself. He had spent the majority of his life taking care of himself. But now he had Deidara - someone he wanted to take care of along with himself. Itachi had been alone since he was a child and then it had been his brother.

His brother…

Could he really be alive? If he was, there was no way he would allow the Hunters get their hands on him. He didn't want to introduce his brother to this world if he would be in danger. He wondered what he was like. Sasuke would be a teenager now. Was he doing well in school? Was he healthy? Did he remember him? Did he think Itachi was dead? Did he miss him? He hoped he remembered him…

Tugging his jacket on, he stepped out into the hallway and thought for a moment. He wanted to get to the demon to speak to him, but was it safe for him to go? Perhaps it was best to walk through the base to figure out where everyone was. It was difficult to pin point where all thirty of the Hunters were, but he wanted to know at least where the majority of them were so he wasn't interrupted when he went down into the basement. As quietly as possible, he slipped through the hallways, listening to the Hunters talking in various rooms trying to guess how many of them there were. A few in the training room, a few in the various rooms. He paused outside of Vivitsu's study and listened closely. He recognized Sophia's voice speaking.

It was difficult to make out what exactly she was saying, but he gathered that he and Deidara were the topic of discussion and that they – whoever 'they' were – were trying to figure out how to safely transport both Deidara and himself. Sophia said something that sounded like a question.

"Itachi wont like it," responded Kisame's voice much closer to the door.

"I don't think it matters," was Sophia's clearer reply. She must have moved closer to the door herself. "It will ensure everyone's safety, Itachi's as well."

They seemed to be waiting for Vivitsu to say something and when he did, it was too low for Itachi to hear. When the voices began again, they sounded deeper in the study. He wondered how they would transport Deidara and where they were going. Would he get to see him when it happened? It must be soon and he didn't want to be caught eavesdropping outside of the study, so he hurried along the hallway, deciding it was safe to take the long route to the downstairs basement corridor.

The baubles still hung, suspended and unaffected by the world outside of the hallway. Time seemed frozen down here – it was so quiet – and as he passed by various shapes of mirrors on the walls he wondered whether or not there were other demons trapped within them as well. He tried not to think about it because the more he did, the more he felt as though there were eyes on him. Finally, he stopped in front of the familiar mirror he had engraved into his memory. It was perhaps three feet high and two feet in wide, it's edges wrought in a dull metal that twisted into various patterns of vines and engravings. Itachi didn't know much about antique items, but he imaged the mirror to be handcrafted and very old. As he approached it, he saw his reflection and was pleased that he could put forth his calm determination into his expression despite half of his brain telling him to run away.

"Excuse me," he said politely, and his reflection silently mimicked his movements before fading away to reveal the true image behind the mirror.

The demon was crouched against the far wall, running his tongue over a bone that looked as though it had just been cleaned of its fleshy attachments. It gave a thick, deliberate swallow as it grinned at Itachi. "Soul Sharer, how nice of you to return to me," it murmured, before beginning to gnaw on the edge of bone. "It's been years since I've had such frequent company."

"Would you be willing to tell me why you killed my family?" Itachi asked, sliding his hands into his jacket to have something to do with them to make him relax.

The demons head tilted slightly to the side so it was staring at him with one terrifying eye. "Why would I be willing to do that?" it crooned.

"Because you were put here so no one would listen to your story," Itachi responded confidently. "Because no Shadow Hunter would listen to it. Except me."

The demon made it's terrible chuckling sound and snapped the bone in half with it's teeth before licking out the marrow. Itachi wondered what the bone had belonged to. "That is true. And it's been so long since I had an audience.

"Shadow Hunters are a species of human," it began as if story-telling was it's purpose in life. Itachi decided that at one point that was possible, depending on how old the demon was. "Species," it repeated. "There were once many different species of human, but natural selection and fear drove what are now 'humans' to kill off most of the others. Imagine if poodles began killing off other dogs around the world, ha. Shadow Hunters and Witches are both human, but have magic in them. I'm sure your beloved science would be able to study and explain how it happened, but humans are so much better at mass panic, aren't they?

"The Uchihas are well-known among paranormal because they are an old family with blood that has never been mixed with other human species. Shadow Hunters produce less children than ordinary humans do, sometimes cross breeding happens. Uchihas were pure bloods and it was – is – easy to spot one because of their eyes," it took a moment to lick it's lips and began examining the bone. "Pure bloods have abnormal eye color while mixed have more human appearances." Itachi blinked but didn't interrupt. Kisame had strange eyes too, was he pure blood?

"Because they were pure bloods they were also stronger. Their skills sharper, their magic more absolutely. This meant that the Elders gave them the most difficult tasks of Shadow Hunters, abusing their abilities. But Uchihas are naturally peaceful people, they don't enjoy war and collectively decided to co-exist and live as humans or witches do… Find a middle ground between vampires and werewolves so to speak."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Itachi commented as the demon paused to pick up a different bone from the floor, seeing the pile he hadn't noticed at first. It appeared to be the remains of a cow. He wondered if the Hunters fed it to the demon.

The demon laughed cruelly. "What a boring life it would be," it responded, tearing at the skin left behind. "They hadn't told the Elders of their decision yet, but somehow the Mage council found out. They were not happy. Do you know why witches are so dangerous, Soul Sharer?"

"Because magic is addicting and it's easy for a white witch to turn power hungry and evil," Itachi recited like the good student he was.

"Mages use magic too, isn't it odd that no one ever questions whether they become power hungry?" it grinned at him. "Mages are different than witches because witches are born with the magic inside them and can use or not use it as often as they'd like. Mages must learn the skills and magic is dangerous for someone not born with it. It makes you strong and useful, but if it isn't used it begins to eat away at your body. The more magic you use, the more you _have_ to use it or else it will consume you. If co-existence existed, what would happen to the mages whose magic was no longer necessary?"

"Can't they still do small amounts of magic?" Itachi asked, though he knew exactly what the demon was going to say.

"The addiction…It wouldn't be enough to satisfy them. They would die," it said. "Without constant war between Shadow Hunters and Paranormal, their magic would eat them apart. Despite that fact, the Uchiha mages agreed that they would take the chance of death if it meant peace between the two sides and they convinced the Uchiha scholars and warriors to not hold on to their friends and lovers. The Uchiha family was strong and influential. The Mage Council knew that if they succeeded, others would follow suit. The Mage Council met in secret to decide what to do. Would it be better to allow them to do this? Or would the Shadow Hunters as a whole be better off with one less noble pureblood family if it meant keeping their war and their lives?"

"In the end, the decision was unanimous. They hired a demon to kill every one with Uchiha blood in them and to make it appear as though they had been dealing with demons to become stronger. Demon dealing is a dangerous business," it snickered. "All the Uchihas were killed by me except for two little children of the main branch." It lifted it's finger and pointed it at Itachi. "Mikoto Uchiha was a very powerful mage who used her magic to hide her to children from danger. Every body was found, except her children. Not even the Shadow Hunters could find them. I bet a thousand years in this prison that Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha knew of the Mage Council's betrayal. She kept them from finding you as she kept me from killing you."

"Do you still want to kill me?" Itachi asked quietly.

It tilted it's head to the other side to examine him fully. "The contract made between the mages and myself was broken because I could not complete it," it finally responded. "They forced me into this mirror to keep their secret hidden because they couldn't kill me. It was beyond their power to kill me without the Elder Council finding out; if they did, they would question me and who knows what I would say. The Mages kept their magic and their war, and the world of Shadow Hunters believe that the death of the Uchiha family is proof that there cannot be co-existence between the different sides.

"But you are alive," it took a step closer. "An Uchiha that is sharing his soul with a vampire. The very pinnacle of co-existence. I bet the Elder Council wants to separate you, because it is proof that their lifestyle is wrong. Peace is not possible."

"Peace is possible," Itachi replied.

"Apparently."

Itachi let his eyes fall to the floor, thinking about what he had heard and committing it permanently to memory. His mother was a mage who wanted to die rather than allow war to continue. He remembered the memory that had resurfaced when he and Deidara had first shared souls. His father had given his mother time to get away, but she had protected Itachi instead of herself. He wondered now if the words she spoke to them every night truly was a spell that would keep them safe so long as they stayed in bed. Had he broken the spell by getting out of bed? If he had stayed in bed would his mother have been able to protect both his parents? Perhaps it was his fault that they had not survived the attack.

"In return," the demon said, snapping him out of his thoughts. It had sauntered closer to the mirror, its face just against it with it's breath fogging up the glass with condensation. "For my story… I would like you to seek revenge," it cackled quietly. "Expose the Mage Council and kill them all."

"You don't want to be released?"

"I'd much rather gloat in the death of the Mage Council."

"I don't want to kill anyone," Itachi told it, shaking his head a little.

"Peaceful loving Uchiha," it grumbled. "These people framed your family and killed them. Peace will not save you or your vampire. Even peaceful people need to take up arms."

"I am not a warrior," Itachi responded, taking a calm step away. "Thank you for telling me your story. I'm sure it is true and also useful."

"Foolish boy," was the last echo he heard from the demon as he turned away from the mirror and retraced his steps out of the corridor. He decided to leave the mansion to get fresh air into his lungs. He needed to think.

* * *

><p>an: I have midterms coming up, so I want to apologize in advance if the next chapter takes a little while to be posted. I'll try to write it as fast as I can!


	29. Chapter 29 - Silver Bonds and Portals

**Exquisite Desire**

Chapter 29 - Silver Bonds and Portals

* * *

><p>There was fear here. Suspicion. Anger. The night hid the damage from the eye, but very few normal eyes were around this place. Damage was here. Littered the ground and hung in the air. This was once a sanctuary. A safe haven that had been violated. By whom. For what reason. Those questions hung in the air, but fell off of him like the weakness it stank of. He had no reason to be suspicious. He had no reason to feel violated. Victimized eyes followed him as the ground changed from grass to asphalt to marble. They did not challenge him. They knew something great when they saw it. Despite the rape of this place, the owners of these eyes still held on to its past. They returned as many victims do to pick up the remaining pieces of their sanctuary. All of them had returned. All who were still alive, at least.<p>

He did not turn to meet the eyes. He did not turn to look at them in pity. Even he returned to this place, so what could he express to them. His return was not out of weakness. He was not one to cling to the past for comfort. Nothing had ever comforted him. Rest was not a feature in his model. Things pleased him, not comforted him. He existed outside of the pettiness of life. He did not care about the violation of others. He did not care about their desire to return to their previous lives. He did not return here because it had once been a comfort.

He was here for one purpose.

The familiar corridors didn't hold the same life as they once did. It felt like an empty shell, which was odd. Despite the fastness of them, they had never echoed the solitariness of his footsteps. It seemed now that it did. Pictures and paintings hung on the walls. He stopped at one, looking at the familiar haughty figure lounging with kingliness on a high back chair. The artist had captured the figure's appearance and expression with accuracy that modern day cameras could not imagine. He stopped here because it pleased him to look at it, but he continued on. He glanced at the other remainders of happiness but didn't allow it to catch at his ankles.

He was here for one purpose.

The door he paused at was closed, its handle latched and the small gears had the lock clicked masterfully into place. He could pick it, but that would make him look like a petty thief. He was not a thief. He was as welcome in these halls as the creatures he had passed. The lock did not stand a chance against his strength and crumbled uselessly in his hands. Without it's latch, the door swung open at the touch of his finger, revealing it's insides. A girl sat on a small velvet sofa with her laptop perched delicately on her knees. She turned her head to scold the intruder, but her face contorted from anger to terror. He was here for one purpose. And she knew what it was.

"No, no, no!" she begged, her once precious laptop crashing to the floor. "Please! No!"

He smiled at her, but it scared her more than reassured her as his smiles often do. She tried to run, but where could she go? He barred the pathway to the door and it was the only exit. He stalked her, relishing in her terror. She knew why he was here. She knew his purpose and as he easily held her down she begged for mercy which he did not have, begged for forgiveness which he would not give. An audience of lost souls came to watch him separate her ribbons of muscles, listen to her scream out her pain and terror until she lost all sense of being and her mind gave up on its attachment to life.

Deidara opened his eyes and looked down at the floor that was sticky with his blood that had managed to fall from the blades. He wondered what he had seen. Was Itachi having a nightmare? Sometimes his dreams wandered into Deidara's own awareness, but the barrier was still shut. He made sure of it, so what had he seen? It puzzled him for a moment before familiarity washed over his thoughts.

Sasori.

He exhaled slowly out of habit. Sometimes if Sasori was feeling particularly strongly in some way it filtered to him no matter how much he closed the redhead off. It made him tremble slightly in sadistic pleasure to feel how angry Sasori was. He wanted to join him in his hunt and feeding, but he was miles away and still unable to move. One thing Deidara was quite certain of was that Kit was dead.

The stupid bitch. He wished he could have been there to kill her himself. Curiously though, he wondered how Sasori knew what had happened. They hadn't spoken since Sasori's departure.

The door opened at the far end of the room as Kisame slid in, far more gracefully than his size would guess. Deidara resisted the urge to lick his lips. Had he brought Itachi's blood for him? The brunette said he'd given it. To feel that thick, creamy life liquid going down his throat; to taste the sweet, metallic candy that would coat his tongue. He wanted it so badly. Had been so long without it. He pitied Sasori who would never taste similar flavors again. It had been weeks and the thought of tasting it again made him weak-kneed.

Instead of placing the blade down as he had on his first visit, Kisame slid it under Deidara's chin to force his head up. "I brought the bottle," he said, his eyes hard.

"I can smell it on you," Deidara replied, and he could.

"They're making plans to transport you soon," Kisame informed him.

Soon hm… "I imagine they have enticing plans for our movements, un," he grinned.

"Yeah, Itachi too," Kisame muttered, wiping the grin off of Deidara's face. Itachi would just go with them, why would they need special plans for his transportation. He growled a little, but Kisame gave him a warning poke with his blade. "Don't bite me when I give this to you," he warned.

"I bet it tastes sour anyway," Deidara shot back, watching him uncork the bottle which had resealed itself with its magic and hold it up. He watched each movement, each muscle it took to pull it off. Was he just going to dangle it in front of him and torture him? Just give him the mouthful.

Ignoring his comment, Deidara watched Kisame take a deep breath before finally holding it up to tip into Deidara's mouth. Though as with any blood, he preferred it hot out of the source, it didn't matter with Itachi's blood. It rolled over his tongue like water for a man in the dessert. It took all his willpower and not to make a sound in front of the Hunter before him as he rolled the blood in his mouth. Sticky, thick and sweet. How he had ever lived before tasting this blood he did not know and he felt it doing its magic before he had even swallowed. He felt instantly stronger, instantly more awake. It wasn't a lot, but he could stand against the magic on the blades now. He knew he could, but he resisted. The pain from the constant magic faded. The magic didn't bother Itachi and wouldn't bother Deidara with Itachi's blood reinforcing him. He wanted to lick the bottle, but Kisame had pulled it away when it was empty, watching him with perverse curiosity. He had probably never been so close to a vampire before without killing it. Swallowing the remaining blood in his mouth, he gave his lips a lick just in case he missed a drop and blinked ghoulishly at the man.

"And now Itachi will sleep comfortably," he whispered, letting his head fall back down in a show of exhaustion. It wasn't the case. He felt alive and considering he was dead that was quite a feat. He imagined if he could pierce skin and gulp mouthfuls of Itachi's blood, but pushed the thought away. Thinking like that would cause him to accidently drain him one day. He was a Master Vampire. Such glutinous tendencies were below him.

"That's it?" Kisame questioned in disbelief.

"Don't you eat when you're hungry?" Deidara muttered. "I'd appreciate some privacy while I open our connection back up, thank you."

The man glared at him, but backed away to the door once more. Deidara watched him reseal the wards that would keep him in the room if he were to escape his current prison and snorted quietly.

_'Itachi…'_

He felt relief wash over them both as the barrier between them was brought down. He felt warmth on his face, a slight breeze, smelling food. Itachi must be outside. _'I'm here.'_ came the soft whispered.

_'Are you okay? Where are you?'_ Deidara closed his eyes to block out the sunlight falling innocently into the room. It was strange feeling a negative reaction to the sun physically, but a pleasant one mentally.

_'I'm outside. I needed some air, so I just started walking around the block. Are you okay?'_

_'Yes of course I am, un.'_

_'The pain went down.' _Which meant Itachi could still feel it. Deidara sighed irritably at his own situation. _'The Hunters had my family killed.'_

Deidara didn't answer for a moment as he thought about that. Puzzle pieces putting themselves together. _'You spoke to the demon?'_

_'Yes… It wants me to take revenge. I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to go home.'_

'But we can't' was the unspoken thought that passed between them. They both knew that going back to the mansion wouldn't be 'home'. It took Deidara many years to set up the life that he had before and it wouldn't be the same again.

_'Deidara…. I think my brother is still alive,'_ Itachi murmured after a while.

Deidara sighed softly. _'I know,'_ he replied.

He felt Itachi stop walking. _'You knew?'_

_'I was going to surprise you,'_ Deidara told him. _'When I got back, I was going to take you back to Japan to see him as a Christmas present.'_ Itachi didn't reply for a few moments and Deidara grew worried. _'Are you angry with me?'_ Somehow Deidara found himself worried about that. Why should he be angry? Why should he be worried? Deidara had made someone go through a lot of trouble to dig through records and records to find his brother. Itachi shouldn't feel angry about this, but somehow he was still worried.

_'No,'_ finally came Itachi's reply. _'I'm just surprised. Thank you for finding him. I don't want the Hunters to so I haven't talked about him to them.'_

_'They're going to move us soon,'_ Deidara told him quietly. _'I'm weak enough now and they know it.'_

_'I thought my blood would help.'_

_'It did. If I need to I can get us out, but I'm still not very strong, un… I just wanted to warn you because they probably wont. They'll be taking precautions that I don't try to feed on anyone, un…'_ he told Itachi, mentally pressing up against him. He wanted to be closer to him again, but after keeping him out for so long, it was relaxing to be able to speak to him like this again. He smiled physically when he felt Itachi pressing back affectionately. He missed him too.

_'I thought they might,'_ Itachi replied. _'I heard them talking about something, but didn't hear what they said.'_ They were both silent as Itachi replayed the scene in his mind, letting Deidara see it as well.

_'I don't understand that Hunter, un.'_

_'Kisame?'_

_'I don't understand his motivation,'_ Deidara continued. _'His helping you.. doesn't seem right. It's suspicious, right? I know he wants you to be his partner, but I wonder…'_

_'He is nice,'_ Itachi murmured. _'He saved Rose and the pups.'_

_'I think he's simple minded. Not… not like he's an idiot, un. I don't think he wants anything really. Maybe he's bored and he thinks you'll shake something up.'_ Deidara mused. _'The bonus would be getting his partner.'_

_'I've already informed him that I don't have any intentions of becoming his partner,'_ Itachi told him.

"I wouldn't let you anyway," Deidara grinned as he spoke aloud, eyeing the door that led to the deeper part of the mansion. Let them try to take Itachi from him. They would all burn.

_'Are you upset I came?'_ Itachi asked quietly. Deidara felt him moving again. He was returning to the building; he could feel him coming closer.

_'I wish you hadn't,'_ he answered honestly. _'But I'm glad to see you, un.'_

_'Don't block me out again.'_

_'I wont, I promise.'_

_'You promised before, too.'_

The blond grumbled unhappily. It wasn't his fault. Itachi was in pain, too. _'I think Sasori-danna killed Kit, un,'_ he said to change the subject.

_'I thought he might,'_ was Itachi's response. _'When I was on my way I spoke to him – or… he spoke to me because he felt me looking for him in my head.'_

_'Clever,'_ the vampire crooned affectionately.

_'I don't think he'll help us. He was just really excited to be allowed to kill Kit.'_

Deidara glanced over at the door again as it opened. Quite a large number of Hunters walked in, the Mage and Scholar leaders with them. Vivitsu looked grim, but his partner held a faintly sadistic look to it. Whatever plan they had come up with to move him had been her idea, the blond determined. _'It's starting. Come back quickly, but don't try to come into the death room.'_

_'Death room?'_ choked the brunette.

_'That's what they call it. See you soon.'_

"Show time?" the blond asked with a smirk.

"We will be moving you tonight," Vivitsu told him in a calm, authoritative voice.

Deidara let his eyes rest on each of them, watching a few of them tense when he came to them. These were all trained Hunters, ones that specialized in the trapping and killing of powerful vampires, yet they were scared of him. He shivered in the pleasure of it. "Your partner," he murmured, finishing his scope on the Mage next to him, "is sadistic, un."

"We will require you to be restrained while in transport," the Hunter continued, ignoring the blond's remark against his partner. "For the safety of my men and Itachi as well."

Itachi had seemed to like this Hunter as well as he could in the circumstance, and Deidara could see why. He had no sadistic tendencies and any violence he put forth was calculated and necessary. The vampire didn't respond to his explanation as the woman approached him. She had a small bag in her hand and reeked of magic. Her dark eyes were angry and the blond wondered if she was naturally malicious or simply hated him. He heard blades being unsheathed and felt the air change as they were pointed at him. Whatever she had planned was going to be unpleasant.

"Bite me and you lose your head," she threatened as she knelt down.

"Don't knock it till you try it, un," he smirked at her.

Out of the bag she pulled out a needle and a spool of thread. "I doubt it," she said. "How's this? Try to prevent me from this and I'll do it Itachi instead." Deidara growled at her, the closest blade responding by pressing against the side of his neck warningly. She was malicious, but kept it off of her facial expression. Her eyes gave her away to him though. They glinted as she threaded the needle and gripped his jaw to begin stitching his lips together. The thread had the magic silver coating it like the blades and the needle was diamond tipped – strong enough to pierce his skin. She went across and back again twice and Deidara was silently grateful for Kisame's stupidity. This would have been far more painful without the tiny bit of Itachi's blood. He felt his human worrying about him – he probably felt it too, but like himself, he was spared much pain by his blood. He let his eyes become steely and hard, letting her think that he was weak enough to be hindered by this. He could potentially tear free, but the magic on the thread would make the wound heal slower.

_'Are you okay?'_ Itachi's voice distracted him from the mental image of him tearing them all to pieces with floppy lips.

_'Yes,'_ he replied, surprised by the anger in Itachi's voice. _'Are you back inside yet? Where are you?'_

_'I'm here,'_ Itachi murmured and Deidara cringed as the door to the room opened and the brunette walked in. Deidara was a little irritated that Itachi had come in even though he told him not too, but the brunette was ignoring his mental grumbling.

"Is that necessary?" Itachi questioned the startled looking Hunters.

"Yes, Itachi," Vivitsu said to him, stepping forward. "It is for your protection as well. Deidara hasn't fed, his control will be weaker and he could harm you."

"Deidara wouldn't hurt me," Itachi informed him with a frown that made Deidara have to resist the urge to grin. Vivitsu started to say something, but Itachi interrupted him, "I'd like to be restrained as well."

"I don't think that's necessary," the Hunter said as the others around him murmured quietly.

Itachi shook his head. "You wouldn't let me be near him for weeks," he said, staring the leader down. He picked that up from the werewolf packs, Deidara noted, wondering slightly at him. He was impressed and also worried that seeing himself like this pushed Itachi over the edge. The brunette's expression was calm, but Deidara feel how mad he was. The blond mentally nudged his human, but Itachi only sent assurance back. "You said it was because you didn't want to risk me freeing Deidara. With both of us restrained in transit that wont happen."

A few Hunters muttered snarky comments, but Vivitsu silenced them with a look. "As you wish, Itachi."

_'If you let them sew you up with silver, I will kill them all right now, un!'_ Deidara warned bitterly in his head. _'The hell are you doing?'_

"Just not with the magic," Itachi told the Hunter, glancing at Deidara. "I don't think he'd let you."

"Of course," the man nodded. "Kisame will handle your personal things; he is coming with us."

Itachi's hands were tied behind his back, Deidara now watching vindictively to ensure that he wasn't harmed while the Hunters began the process of removing the blades to restrain his hands as well. When the blades moved, they both winced at the same time, but no one took notice of it. They were led through the building – Itachi mentally reassuring the vampire that he was unharmed – and outside into the snowy evening of the streets of Beijing. Wearing only his jacket, Itachi shivered a little, but didn't give any indication that it was too cold. Deidara was watching him like a hawk and by the warning attention he was getting, the Hunters thought it was out of hunger. That was fine with him. The more they underestimated his strength, the better. Awkwardly, they climbed into a large white van and were instructed to sit next to one another and not move.

He watched Itachi shifting to get comfortable and elbowed him irritably. The brunette looked down at him than gave him a small smile. _'I wanted to sit next to you,'_ he explained.

_'We should leave, un,'_ the blond muttered, glaring at the Hunters around them as the van started. There were vehicles following them and in front as well. Did all thirty – thirty-one with Kisame – come? He couldn't tell from his position.

_'They will track us down,'_ Itachi replied, relaxing with his right arm pressed against his shoulder. _'It's better this way.'_

_'What way?'_ Deidara questioned with a frown. Itachi didn't answer, but became deep in thought, too cluttered for the blond to pick anything up. Did the blond have a plan? He stared at the brunette as if he would soon be able to read his thoughts on his face. He stared and stared to his heart's content because he could and there was no one to stop him. The stress was beginning to affect the brunette's appearance. He looked very tired, but was watching and listening to everything around him. Sliding sideways, Deidara rest his chin on Itachi's shoulder to continue watching him, suddenly understanding why Itachi had allowed them to tie him up as well. They hadn't been together in over a month, he just wanted to be close to him again and that was the only way. _'You need sleep,'_ he whispered quietly to him.

A Hunter behind them pressed gun against his temple, possibly warning him not to try feeding on Itachi. They knew that this sewing job wasn't foolproof. He could tear through them if he wanted. "He's fine," Itachi muttered, glancing back at the man who looked startled and sheepish.

_'I'm fine,'_ he murmured back, smiling a little as Deidara sighed irritably at him. _'Really. I'm much more relaxed now that you're here.'_

_'I can get us out, un,' _he urged. _'I know where to go where they wont find us, un.'_

_'No,'_ Itachi said firmly. _'I don't want to spend the rest of our lives hiding from Hunters. If this doesn't work out, I guess you can do that.'_

_'Are you going to tell me your brilliant plan, un?'_

"Are you two speaking to each other in your minds?" The two of them startled a little, glancing behind them. Neither of them had realized that Vivitsu and Sophia were both in the same van in the two high back seats two rows behind them. The man was resting his elbows on his knees, looking extremely curious. "You are…" he murmured when Itachi didn't answer him. "That's fascinating. Because you share souls? Have you been speaking to one another since you arrived, Itachi?"

"No," the brunette replied. "Deidara closed me out until now because he didn't want me to feel the pain you had put him through." The vampire's shoulder's shook slightly as he snickered, forcing his mouth to be still. Itachi's severely agitated glare was absolutely priceless. "How long until we get to where we're going?"

Vivitsu seemed unfazed by his coldness and leaned back in his seat. "An hour, then we'll be slipping through a small portal to The City."

"A portal…" Itachi murmured, glancing at Deidara.

_'It's like the video game, I guess, un.'_

_'I don't play video games.'_

"It's a small riff in time and space that allows great distances to be crossed in one step, but there are only a few places in the world that have the ability to hold and maintain such magic," Vivitsu explained. "And they aren't able to cover complete distances, so we'll be traveling to Japan first."

"Japan…" Itachi murmured barely audible, except to Deidara who turned his eyes up to look at him and rest his chin back on his shoulder. The blond felt his muscles clench his fingers together in anticipation. Home without actually being home was what he was thinking. Would it still be a type of home for the brunette? Red eyes glanced down to meet his own blue as if seeking an answer from him, but Deidara only rubbed his cheek against his shoulder to comfort him.

_'Tell him to stop watching us, un.'_

Itachi turned his head to look back at the Hunters. "He wants you to stop staring at us," he said softly.

"My apologies," Vivitsu said to him. "It's rather fascinating to watch you two."

"I don't see what you find interesting," the woman muttered just under her breath. What was her name? Itachi's voice murmured the answer back to him, but Deidara decided he didn't care enough to remember it.

"Sophia," Vivitsu murmured quietly as if he was calming her, but Deidara gave her a long meaningful stare that did quite the opposite. "It is interesting… I've never seen a vampire act like Deidara. Or two people sharing souls. I've heard of the Human Servants, but they're so few and rare I've never met one."

"Very few vampires are ones who feed on humans gluttonously," Itachi replied with Deidara's agreeing nod. "All the vampires that lived with Deidara had human companions and Deidara had a few other than me. When the Hunters broke in, they killed at least two vampires and their humans while fighting the wolves. The humans were just trying to protect them."

"That was not my group," Vivitsu said, almost shamefully. From what Deidara could gather from Itachi's view of the Hunter, this one wasn't terrible, but followed orders regardless of his feelings. Stupid puppet.

Itachi shared a silent glance at Deidara, then returned to staring at the back of the seat in front of him. Deidara couldn't resist giving him an affectionate nudge and leaned against him sideways as they drove, ignoring the stares and sideways glances that ranged from curiosity to disgust. He didn't care about them though. He had Itachi again and his warmth was welcoming.

"Taking a portal is quite simple, but it is a little odd on your first trip," Vivitsu began suddenly several minutes later. "It's a small hole in reality so to speak. You will have a little nausea that is similar to jet lag, but it will hit you all at once. We're not going very far considering, but I just want to warn you."

Itachi nodded and glanced down at Deidara, who remained silent. Itachi hated the threads in his mouth, Deidara could smell the anger on him, but his face remained calm. Itachi was always very good at appearing calm in situations. Most people would be panicking, but Itachi shut down those reactions to be able to think. He started to smile, but stopped because of the tugging of the threads. When he had first taken him to Rome, he had been the same way. He hadn't been able to see him, but Deidara bet Itachi could tell him every pathway through the building they had just left. His human was smart. He had to get him out of this.

The vans stopped and parked in a lot and they were made to get out, an allergy mask slipped over Deidara's face to hide it from any human eyes. They walked a short distance to a staircase descending into a station. The sun beat on his skin painfully, but a Hunter and Kisame, who had gotten out of one of the other vans, held his arms to help him. Itachi's thoughts slipped into his own, counting the Hunters, seeing who was there and who was missing. Thirty Hunters in the building, including Kisame. Fourteen pairs. Two Linkless. He didn't know which Hunter was the other Linkless besides Kisame. Twenty-five here. Twenty-nine in the group, two pairs missing. Two pairs to watch the building.

The train station was mostly empty, save for a young woman wearing headphones and a school uniform and a business man in a suit. Both were examining their phones and didn't pay any attention to the group that moved down the far end of the platform and walked down into the tracks.

One of the male mages lit a bauble and handed it to Vivitsu who walked next to Itachi and Kisame who still with his arm around Deidara's waist to support him. "Would you like to know something?" the man asked Itachi.

What a stupid question. Itachi always wanted to know something. "What?" the brunette asked.

"Portals can't be made just anywhere," Vivitsu began, his voice soft and barely echoing in the tunnel. "Crossroads are a neutral area historically. They weren't owned by anyone – a no-man's land so to speak. This meant they were very good places to perform magic, and also to contact demons. If you go to a crossroad at midnight and pay tribute, a crossroads demon will arrive to make a deal with you. It is also considered a 'portal between worlds' in historic records, which means that it is the best place to create a portal."

"I see…" Itachi murmured, pausing to look at Deidara. The Hunters watched them as they silently exchanged words then Deidara broke away from Kisame and clambered awkwardly onto Itachi's back, holding him with his chin and legs. Grinning despite the pain, he rubbed his hips against Itachi's hands until Itachi told him verbally to stop. "So the portal is at a crossroad down here?"

"Yes," Vivitsu replied. "It is a crossroad of trains and also of the road above. We step through it and come out—"

"In Shibuya," Itachi quietly guessed.

Vivitsu stopped. "How did you know?"

"It's the biggest station in Japan," Itachi replied. "If you need cross roads, it seems like the most likely choice."

Vivitsu nodded. "Good deduction," he praised.

_'You're so smart~'_ Deidara crooned. _'It's sexy.'_

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked, when Itachi blushed furiously.

"N-nothing," Itachi mumbled, while Deidara snickered in his head, murmuring in his mind praises that the brunette tried desperately to ignore.

"Here," Vivitsu said finally as they stopped on the side of a set of tracks. The opening was a cross with tracks curving into a four pointed star on the floor. Two women were seated on the far side of the open space, wrapped in warm blankets. They stood when the group approached and nodded to Vivitsu. Deidara whispered in their minds that they were Hunters too, and Itachi only nodded. He was getting better at telling the difference.

Itachi couldn't hear what the group's leader said to the two Hunter guards, but Deidara could and repeated them. They knew one another. These hunters were partner guards of the portal. They were asking about Itachi and Deidara. Vivitsu told them the Elders wanted to speak to them. He was showing them summons.

"Thank you," the smaller of the two women said loud enough for the others to hear.

_'She said thank you.'_

"Please line up with your partner," Vivitsu began. "We will be entering two at a time."

_'He wants us to line up with partners, un.'_

_'I heard him.'_

"Sophia and I will pass through first, than Kisame with Itachi and Deidara."

_'Bitch and him, then us, un.'_

_'Deidara, I can hear them.'_

"Then continue in twos."

_'Then in twos, un.'_

_'…I heard.'_

"Itachi, will you be okay?"

_'He wants to know if—'_

"Yes, I'll be fine. Shut up, Deidara," the brunette grumbled, startling the two closest hunters who didn't know that they could speak in each other's minds. Kisame looked highly amused, but Deidara ignored him as Itachi and the Hunter stepped up behind the leading Hunter pair. Though he didn't appear so, the blond could feel his nervousness and gave him a gentle squeeze with his legs, assuring him that they would be fine passing through.

The portal was not very easy to see, even with his own vampire eyes, though they may be because he wasn't use to looking for Hunter magic. The only indicators were tiny vine like scrawling that formed an irregular circle inside of a thirteen pointed star. It, like much of the country the portal inhabited, appeared as though it had been there since the dawn of time and Deidara wondered how old this portal was. He didn't know much about portals and their lifetimes and he wondered why they didn't blindfold him when they brought him down here. It would have been useless – he would be able to smell his way back to this place if he wanted, but as Kisame grabbed onto both his and Itachi's arms, Deidara guessed that only those accompanied by a Hunter could pass through. Itachi, perhaps, wouldn't be recognized by the magic of the portal because of their connection.

As they stepped through after Vivitsu and Sophia, he felt an icy unpleasant sensation similar to jumping through a thin sheet of ice. He felt unwanted. This portal knew what he was and his theory was correct. It tried to push him backwards, but Kisame's grip was tight and they stepped through. It felt as though they were getting pulled from thick mud as they exited the portal and stepped into the inner train workings of Tokyo's Shinjuku station.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Elder Council

**Exquisite Desire**

**Chapter 30 - The Elder Council**

* * *

><p>Deidara quickly hopped off Itachi's back as the brunette was hit by a wave of nausea and lost his balance. Kisame and Vivitsu both helped him move away from the portal and the threatening tracks and let him empty his stomach closer to the dirty wall. Two Hunters grabbed the blond to keep him from running away, but where exactly would he run to? Tied in silver without his Human? Hunters were stupid sometimes. They were assuring Itachi that it got better each time, but the expression on Itachi's face concurred with Deidara's thoughts. Neither of them wanted to go through a portal again.<p>

"I'm alright," Itachi murmured, but it was mostly for Deidara's benefit. He murmured an embarrassed thanks to Vivitsu who gave him a small sip of water from a bottle produced from his bag before helping him stand back up.

The group left the portal's bay, barely nodding to the two Hunters guarding this end. They didn't walk into the main hallways of Shinjuku, but out the side maintenance entrances. Yet even from here, the sounds of a gentle female voice could be heard speaking through intercoms. Itachi stopped so suddenly that Kisame ran into him. It'd been a very long time since he heard something so familiar. He spent his whole life traveling on trains – going to and from school, going to the bookstore, transferring foster homes, running errands – he barely heard the announcer's voice when he used the trains, but until now, he hadn't noticed that he missed the familiarity.

The brunette kept walking after Kisame gave him a little nudge, smiling a little at Deidara who looked a bit upset. Was it a little guilt? He mentally nudged Deidara to assure him, but the blond glanced away.

_'This isn't how I wanted you to come back here, un…'_ was a quiet echo in his mind. Itachi smiled anyway. It was nice to be here, even if it was with the Hunters and he wouldn't be able to enjoy it well. He thought of what it would have been like to come here with Deidara around Christmas like the blond had planned. If they got out of this mess, maybe they still could.

Out into natural light, though heavily shaded from the towering buildings, they moved quickly to the street where the two of them were put into a new set of vans that drove them through the streets. This time, Itachi was staring out the window drinking in everything he was seeing with his eyes. He hid his excitement well from the Hunters, but Deidara could clearly tell how he felt and it was a little embarrassing, but he couldn't help it. The blond was snuggled up against him, finding even more relief that he was so close to him, enjoying Itachi's mental joy. The familiarity was wonderful rest from his mind that had been working so hard to function in two new languages lately. His excitement was quickly replaced by curiosity when they pulled up in front of the stairs to an old shrine built on a hill.

There were thousands of questions running through Itachi's mind, but he didn't want to give Vivitsu the pleasure of answering them just yet. He expected the Hunters to do something to keep Deidara at bay while they traveled, but the way it was actually carried out was cruel and disgusting. He knew his mouth would heal, but Itachi didn't even think it was that effective of a barrier. If he wanted, the blond could tear his mouth apart and free it. Even that would heal, though it would be a little more grotesque than Itachi really wanted to think about. Either way, he was not pleased that Vivitsu had let his partner do what she did. Moving in the sunlight, he could understand, but this? No.

As they began climbing up the stairs, Deidara walked slightly too close to him, but was quite on his end. Itachi couldn't tell if he was aware of how close he was walking, or if he was being protective. There were a few people standing at the top of the stairs where the welcoming arch stood. They spoke quietly to Vivitsu, staring over at Itachi and Deidara with curious expression, but welcomed them into the building.

"You look so cute being all excited cause they're speaking Japanese, un," Deidara mumbled aloud as well as he could while barely moving his mouth. He said it aloud because Kisame was standing next to the two of them and started snickering quietly.

"Stop trying to talk Deidara," Itachi muttered.

A Hunter prodded him in the back, quietly telling him to be quiet. Deidara growled angrily at the man, but Kisame stepped between them. "Leave them alone," the tall man said to the other Hunter.

"They shouldn't be talking," he insisted.

"You not wanting them to isn't going to stop them," was Kisame's response, tapping his finger to his temple.

"We'll be staying here tonight," Vivitsu was saying to the group. "There are plenty of rooms, but please stay with your partner. There will be a place for Deidara within the confines of the building until it is time to move again."

"I'd like to be with Deidara," Itachi said.

Vivitsu turned to face him with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Itachi, but I can't allow that," he explained. "You will be staying with Kisame until we leave." The brunette frowned, but didn't protest. He did want to be a prisoner after all, he couldn't exactly argue into getting what he wanted.

"Dei," he said quietly. "Can…"

_'Yes, I'll be good, un,' _Deidara murmured in his mind.

"Please don't hold him with the spears again," Itachi said quietly. "He says he'll wait patiently."

"Bullshit," Sophia scoffed.

"He will," Itachi insisted, staring intently at Vivitsu. "Please don't hurt him anymore. He says he'll wait."

The two head hunters shared a look, the woman's more irritable than Vivitsu's calm one. "I will speak to the Hunters in charge here," Vivitsu replied, "but I can't guarantee anything."

"Please follow us," the guards at the arch said to the group, bowing politely and walking to the main building.

They were lead deeper into the building, Itachi soaking in all of interior. The dark wood, the paper doors and panels. He tried to remember the walkway through the house, but he kept getting distracted by the Hunters around him nudging them in the correct direction and murmuring to Deidara to stop growing at them. Kisame was still holding Deidara up, but the blond was attempting to look somewhat dignified and walking himself. They were lead to a separate branch and the Hunters leading to them spoke to Vivitsu in quiet Japanese about where they would put Itachi and Deidara.

Separate.

Itachi frowned a little hearing that, but that was expected. Deidara gave him a mental nudge of assurance before letting Kisame take him down one of the corridors with a few other Hunters. Kisame seemed relaxed, but the others had their hands on their weapons, reading in case the vampire tried to retaliate. Before disappearing, Deidara gave him a backwards glance and a wink, mentally assuring him that he wouldn't retaliate and would be good.

"You will be staying on the other side of the house. In a different holding room," Vivitsu told him. "Kisame will be staying with you."

Did they really see him as that little of a threat? He supposed they did – though Kisame wasn't exactly a pushover. It was a little insulting that he wouldn't be held down like Deidara was. He didn't respond, so they led him down a different hallway to a small room with tatami mats. Two Hunters were instructed to guard him until Kisame's return and they did so with the most uncomfortable intensity that Itachi silently wandered to the other side of the room to sit patiently and think.

_'Deidara?'_ he called silently. He felt the blond there, as well as an invitation, so he settled comfortably and closed his eyes. Drifting into his mind, he found the small passage out of it and stepped into the dim chaos of Deidara's. This wasn't their shared place, this was Deidara's mind. Somehow it seemed darker than before. The extensive clutter that had built up over the years was still piled around him, making a small jungle for him to climb around. He paused at the top of a particular hill and glanced around to take it in. It iwas/i darker than before, but he wondered if it wasn't from lack of light, but the grimy sludge that had spread over various areas. It moved away from him when he drew close and he wondered again what it was. The blond had told him that it had always been there, but that didn't explain what exactly it was, or what it represented in Deidara's mind. He was distracted by the vampire's voice calling him, so he ignored the sludge and walked closer.

"There you are," Deidara grinned at him, sitting on a pile of cushions with a large mirror in his hands.

The brunette joined him sitting down before answering. "There's a lot of things to get around in here," he said, half joking, half scolding.

"I like it," Deidara replied lounging against his shoulder dramatically.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the mirror.

Deidara held it up for him to look at. It was a mirror, but it didn't hold their reflection. Instead he saw a room in the glass, similar to the one his body was currently sitting in, but the walls of this one were painted with black ink in the shape of symbols that looked similar to Japanese, but slightly different to cause them to be completely unreadable. "You have a window, I have a mirror, un," Deidara explained, watching people move in and out of mirror's edges.

A familiar figure passed by their line of vision. "I don't understand him," the vampire mused aloud.

"Kisame?"

"I can't tell if he has a hidden agenda or if he just wants a little chaos, un," he replied.

"Are they hurting you?" Itachi quietly questioned.

"No… I think the symbols are supposed to be keeping me inside, un."

That was a relief. Itachi sighed, as the weight of worry lifted slightly from his chest. He watched the blond watching the mirror, unable to hear his thoughts because it wasn't the shared space between them. This was Deidara's mind; he was only a visitor. Reaching out, he touched the blond strands that spilled over his shoulder and was disappointed that he couldn't feel them very well. In fact, he barely felt Deidara leaning against him. They couldn't be completely close to one another here.

"Soon," Deidara whispered, sensing his frustrations.

"I'm disappointed," Itachi said suddenly, deciding to voice something that had been bothering him. "I thought Sasori would come."

"You'll get used to it, un," the blond told him, though it wasn't exactly assuring. "Sasori-danna doesn't do anything unless he feels like it. We don't need him. We have me."

The brunette tried not to look unconvinced as the blond snickered than pause as if to listen. "Kisame is coming to you, un," the blond murmured. "You better go back."

"I think we need a vacation after this," Itachi muttered as he stood.

"But I planned this trip so well, un!"

Itachi smiled as he drifted back to his own mind, stepping into the library of disorganized books and stared out the fake window. He wondered why Deidara's was a mirror, but pushed the thought to the side as he slipped back into physical awareness. The Hunters that brought him there were still staring at him, but they looked a little confused because of his stillness. Sure enough, Kisame entered a few moments later, which made him think Deidara may not be as far away as he originally thought.

"No spears," Kisame said and it took him a moment to realize he meant Deidara. "But the room he's in is sealed with runes. They also prevent psychic communication, so if you can't hear him, that's why."

Itachi remained silent, relaying these things to Deidara whose cackle echoed in his head. Apparently Hunters couldn't stop Human Servants and Vampire communication. "How long are we staying here?" Itachi asked, watching Kisame come closer to him.

"Probably until tomorrow," was the response as Kisame cut the bindings on his wrists. "They're waiting until the sun's up again to move the vampire."

Itachi rubbed his wrists, but frowned a little. Was Deidara still tied up? It didn't seem fair that he wasn't as well. "So we wait," he said quietly.

"Yep."

"Can I ask you something?" Itachi murmured softly.

"Sure."

"Why do you need a room that blocks psychic abilities? Are Hunters psychic?"

Kisame looked mildly surprised and gave a half nod. "Sort of. Some partners can, but not all the time," he explained. "I'm not very good at it, but you heard me once, didn't you? When I first saw you in that store."

Itachi gave a small nod, remembering hearing him murmuring his name. "Can you hear mine?"

"Nope. I think the connection with your vampire makes it impossible," suggested the Hunter. "I tried a few times on the train. Didn't work, but I couldn't tell if it was because of that or I just suck at it… I've never been very good at anything other than physical stuff. Anyway, if pair of Shadow Hunters needs to be held for any reason, they get separated and put here. The runes keep them from communicating."

"I see," he murmured, fingering a thread on his pants. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. So they would wait. He didn't think he would sleep well tonight, silently telling that to Deidara who grumbled in his fussy way.

"You can still hear him, can't you?" Kisame whispered, barely audible.

"What? No," Itachi startled.

The man gave him a smirk and shook his head. "You're a liar. You get this far away look on your face when you talk to him," he said, still whispering as he glanced at the door. "Don't worry, I wont tell."

"Why not?"

"Doesn't seem important."

"No, I want to know," Itachi turned to face him, giving him a serious expression that seemed to amuse Kisame. "Why have you helped us?"

"I'm bored," Kisame responded after several patient minutes of silence.

"Bored."

"Yep," he shrugged. "That simple."

The brunette didn't understand the logic in that and he found himself not believing him in the slightest. He relayed his response to Deidara, but the blond seemed to find the answer acceptable. Perhaps it only made sense to Deidara because he was also influenced by his own entertainment, while Itachi's actions were mostly logical.

"Try to sleep, alright?" Kisame interrupted his thoughts. "There's bedding in that closet over there."

"Why am I not in a secure room?" he demanded placidly as he obeyed and pulled out the rolled up futon.

A devilish smirk nearly cracked Kisame's face in two. It wasn't as manic as Deidara's, but certainly close. "You think you could get passed me?" he questioned.

"..Probably not," Itachi responded quietly as he laid out the futon and leaned back on it. He was too nervous to go to sleep, his mouth ached from the shared pain in Deidara's, but he still fell asleep to the blond whispering in his head some strange story of a trip he took on a pirate ship when he was a younger vampire.

The next morning he was awoken by Kisame closing the door to the room, carefully balancing a tray in one hand as he did so. The wooden doors that guarded the inner room from the night air were folded away and the winter sun was shining in. It wasn't as cold here; Tokyo's mild December weather was crisp and a light breeze brought the distant sounds of city life mixed with morning birds and croaking ravens. Taking a deep breath, Itachi stretched his limbs and ran his hands through his long loose hair. It felt dirty, but he doubted he'd have a chance to wash it soon. He hadn't slept so well in ages.

"Mornin'," Kisame said as he set the tray down on the floor. "Breakfast."

Taking the time to fold the bedding to return it to its storage compartment, Itachi glanced over at the meal, examining each bowl as Kisame took the lids off. Traditional breakfast. "Is Deidara getting breakfast?" he asked.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at him in amusement and shook his head. "Guess you'll be eating for two," he joked.

The brunette didn't reply as he sat across from the Hunter, picking up his chopsticks as he murmured his thanks. Rice, miso, fish, and pickles. He hadn't had a meal like this in a long time. Deidara was lurking in the back of his mind, exchanging good mornings with him. The vampire seemed unchanged, but seemed more exhausted than usual by the daytime death. He seemed pleased that Itachi had slept well and unperturbed that he wasn't getting any blood.

"When I was out," Kisame began after they had been eating in silence for several minutes, "I found out we're not taking you any further."

"Why?" Itachi asked, sipping the tea from the clay mug.

"Because the Elder Council came to you," responded the hunter. He responded to Itachi's surprised expression with an uncertain shrug of his own.

"Is that strange?"

"Yep."

_'Deidara… the Elder Council is here,'_ he murmured. _'They came to us instead.'_

_'Interesting…'_

_'What does it mean?'_

_'I dunno, un.'_

"What does that mean for us?" Itachi asked Kisame, setting the mug down on the tray.

"It means that you should eat because they could call you to come any minute," was Kisame's reply before tapping his chopsticks at him and dug into his rice.

Indeed, Itachi hadn't even finished setting down his chopsticks next to his empty plates when the door slid open and Vivitsu entered with an older looking couple. Both were tall and held themselves with the same dignity royalty might. The man's white beard was trimmed close to his face, his peppered hair pulled into a ponytail at his neck for convenience not fashion. He held a walking staff, but wasn't leaning on it. At first it looked warn and rough, but as he stepped closer, Itachi could see that it was entirely engraved with designs he couldn't follow. The man was a warrior, he guessed. The woman had sharper features then her partner with cool green eyes and white hair that was pulled into a neat bun. Her hands hung loosely at her side, which made her look exposed compared to the other two who had their arms in front of their bodies, but confident despite it. She was the strongest of the pair and would be a mage or a scholar, he wasn't sure.

"Good morning," Itachi said as they looked down at him.

They nodded their heads, the man bringing his hand up to rub his beard as they stared at him. "Mikoto's son without a doubt," the woman commented, speaking in Japanese. "He looks just like her."

"Indeed, but he has his father in him too," the man responded, looking him up and down. "Uchiha Itachi. You are to follow us and stand before the Council of Elders."

"What about Deidara?" Itachi asked as he stood to face them.

"The vampire will be brought as well," his partner replied after a moment's pause. She didn't seem pleased he spoke and reminded him of a very strict teacher.

Heart pounding in his chest, Itachi did as he was told, following them down the hallways and through a courtyard. Vivitsu walked silently just behind him, but he noticed Kisame hadn't followed them. Somehow it made him nervous to not have him around, but he tried not to show it on his face as they walked by several Hunters on their way deeper into the temples depths. Two sets of double doors were opened for them, giving way to a wide set of stairs that led into a brightly lit depth. Itachi was reminded of the vampire council's hallways and room, but somehow the vampire's hall seemed more beautiful than the Hunters. He imagined it was due to the age of the vampires and the amount of time had to spare and perfect their art.

The room they entered was just as intimidating as the vampires' though. It was deeper than he though, judging by the high ceilings, and not the only way in. It looked like the inside of a church only built in stone and circular in shape. It did have art, though not as extravagant and detailed as the Vampire's room. Paintings hung neatly on the walls, old Japanese style ones. There were statues carved from marble and other hard materials of Hunters wearing several different kinds of dress ranging from armor to simple clothes, both men and woman. All of them held actual weapons loosely in their stone hands. Swords, bows, dangers, spears and guns. He realized that the deeper they traveled, the more ancient the figures became. Down more stares that also acted as seats where many Hunters sat watching them descend until they came to the bottom where two Hunters stood on either side of Deidara who was kneeling on the floor looking more annoyed than worried. He gave Deidara a glance, letting him see that he was still unharmed, before looking up to face the Elder Council.

There were thirty-nine of them sitting in three rows that formed an odd triangle. They were a mix of men and women, a few he couldn't tell from the distance. From their clothing he guessed them to be a mixture of scholars, warriors and mages, all sitting together with their colors instead of their partners. The scholars sat in the higher seats, then the warriors below them to the left and the mages below and to the right. Their ages ranged as much as their gender, but they all stared down at him with a mixture of curiosity and displeasure.

_'Don't be scared. I'll tear their faces off if they try to hurt you, un.'_

Itachi decided against responding to him. He was nervous, but Deidara's confidence was contagious and it felt more like he was giving a presentation to a board of directors, not being on trial. The threat they posed loomed over them like an angry shadow, but he wasn't scared of them. He was quite certain Deidara would get him out if needed. Glancing around the room, he noted Vivitsu's group of Hunters, plus many others. Perhaps they were guards of the Elders, or maybe there were just a lot of Hunter groups meeting here who wanted to see the show. Kisame entered then, walking down the stairs to sit close by, his arms folded in a relaxed manner. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, he willed his heartbeat to return to a normal pace and held his head up to them.

"Why have you brought us here?" he asked before any of them could speak. They all looked started by his question, perhaps not use to those standing before them to speak first. Even Deidara looked mildly surprised out of the corner of his eye.

"Itachi Uchiha, you and the vampire Deidara are brought before us to put an end to this abominable union," the scholar on the far end, seated next to the woman who had led him here. Her partner sat with the warriors. The man who spoke, stared him down, but lacked the terribleness of the alphas. Itachi didn't blink.

"Is there a law that stops a vampire from sharing souls with a human?" Itachi asked.

"You are a Shadow Hunter," a female mage responded.

"I was raised human for over half my life," Itachi countered. "What harm as this caused you Hunters that you would attack us without warning and drag us thousands of miles away from our home?"

"You," another man begun, "are only several miles from your home. The vampire dragged you away against your will. Away from your school, away from your homeland. He erased your existence from this nation and took you into his harem of kidnapped humans."

"That is incorrect," Itachi said as Deidara growled softly. "As you insist, I was born a Shadow Hunter. Vampire glamor does not work on me just as it doesn't work on you. I went willingly with Deidara to Germany as did the humans who lived there. If you have been informed otherwise your information is incorrect. The humans who lived there were orphans without a home. Deidara gave them a home, education and a future."

There was a hive of murmuring buzz around him from the Elders and the watching Hunters. It suddenly occurred to Itachi why they were here – why they were so disgusted by their union. It was discrimination. As simple as discrimination against people among normal humans. Humans discriminating against race, discriminating against homosexuality, against lifestyles. They hated Deidara because he was a vampire. They hated both of them because they thought they were an abomination. A Shadow Hunter and a Vampire living together, sharing souls, sharing blood. It was that simple. And it was stupid. Shadow Hunters killed vampires, not befriended them. They believe that peace between their species could not and should not exist. He inhaled and exhaled again slowly to keep his temper in check.

"You are delusional," muttered one of the Elders.

"I am not."

"This union will be separated," one of the warriors said. "It is endangering our people. You belong here. I'm sure you are aware of how you were lost to the Shadow Hunters. Had we found you, you would have been raised as you should have been."

"I am sorry. I have chosen not to join you," Itachi informed him.

"You have been shown a negative light of your people since you have reentered this world," the first Elder woman he met said. "Do not make such a decision so rashly based on the point of view from our enemies."

_'Tell her it's your decision to make, un,'_ Deidara growled, finally voicing his irritation.

The brunette looked down at him and took a half step closer, looking up at the woman with a set expression. "Regardless of your thoughts on my choices, I can't allow you to separate us. You can't guarantee Deidara's safety afterwards. He is my friend and I wont allow you to harm him." He felt his chest tighten a little at the thought and he swallowed the nervous saliva in his mouth. "May I ask the Council something?"

"You may," the woman responded, voicing their surprised expressions.

"I'm not very familiar with Hunters and their laws," he began, speaking steadily to keep his nerves in check. "Is dealing with demons illegal?"

"Yes of course," one of the scholars said, leaning forward slightly with an expression of surprise. "Generally though, intervention is not necessary because the deal generally goes wrong and the dealers are killed; as your family unfortunately was, I'm sure you've been told."

"How do you know if someone deals with a demon?" he asked.

"Magic always leaves a trace behind," one of the younger mages, a European man of late twenties, informed him. "Demon dealing especially. If there is suspicion we look into it. Why do you ask?"

"Can anyone accuse someone of demon dealing?"

"Any Shadow Hunter," a female warrior replied. They all looked at him with curious anticipation, faces partially masked, but eyes sharp. They couldn't imagine why he would ask them such things.

Itachi swallowed again, the weight of their gaze as well as Deidara's crushing hard against him. "You want me to be a Shadow Hunter," he said to the Council. "As a Shadow Hunter, I accuse the Mage council of dealing with demons and framing my family."

The outburst came from all around him, from the onlookers and the shocked Elders before him. It was suddenly so loud his ears rang slightly and he had to resist the urge to take a step back. "How dare you accuse us," a female mage demanded, rising from her seat. Deidara growled softly, but Itachi held his hand out to him, shaking his head.

"What evidence do you have to present?" the white haired female scholar asked, silencing the noise around them. Her expression didn't give way to whether she believed or disbelieved him, remaining blank and calm.

"My own memory, I apologize," Itachi lied, knowing that was weak, but he couldn't explain he heard it from the demon itself. No Hunter would believe a demon. "My parents were not dealing with demons; they were trying to create peace between vampires, werewolves and hunters with the rest of the Uchiha family. The demon attacked my family. I watched it kill my father and drag my mother away, but she put a spell on me to keep any 'monsters' from finding me. Including other Hunters."

"You were in the house, boy?" an older Elder whose gender he couldn't tell questioned.

"Yes," he murmured. "I was in my father's study."

"There was no one alive in that house," the Elder replied. "I helped search the house myself."

The memory of that night had been bleary until he had become Deidara's Human Servant, but this moment had always been fresh in his mind. He shuddered to remember it, but kept his voice even as he spoke. "I was in the study, under my father's desk. I heard my mother die. I was there until the next night when human police officers found me. I lived with foster families, alone, until Deidara found me. My mother's spell kept you from finding me. Why would she do that? Unless she didn't trust you."

"Speculation."

"Perhaps, but if you see me as a Shadow Hunter, I respectfully request that you investigate it," Itachi told them. "Especially if the contract with the demon was to kill all Uchihas, since it would still be an active contract. I am alive."

"This has nothing to do with why you are called here," a mage who looked as young as Itachi said, though he looked slightly disturbed, glancing at his fellow mages for some clarity.

"I know that," Itachi said to him. "But if you think that Deidara is a monster, and my sharing his soul is an abomination, then I would like for you to first look at yourself. It was and is my choice to be with Deidara. The only threat we are causing is the one to your belief that coexistence is not possible."

"If the Council wishes," Vivitsu said from where he was seated next to his partner, "Sophia can test for magic traces easily. We would be happy to clear this matter up." His smile was neutral, but next to him his partner looked suddenly terrified at the thought. Itachi didn't blame her. If she performed the test and found him to be wrong, she would look foolish before her own Hunter Council. If she found it to be true, she would look like a traitor. If she lied, her magic would be doubted and the mage council couldn't trust her. Vivitsu didn't seem to notice or mind her reaction. Perhaps he was punishing her for how she had behaved towards them.

_'I like him, un,'_ Deidara grinned a little.

"Regardless, it still does not change the fact that you were brought here because this union cannot be tolerated," a warrior said, glancing at the male mage next to him. By the tilt of his expression, Itachi guessed they were partners – something in his eyes told him. The man was angry and worried for his partner. His voice was dangerous. "You will be separated and be integrated back into your true livelihood."

"I refuse," Itachi stated, feeling Deidara's agitation rising. He paused, listening to the blond then spoke again, "Deidara is asking nicely to please let us go." The annoyed expression on the blonds face let everyone watching know that 'please' had not been in the phrase he said, and it definitely hadn't been nice.

"You are mocking this council!" the male Hunter seated to Deidara's left rose angrily as he unsheathed his silver blade, his female partner glaring at them as well. Itachi recognized them as the two Hunters who brought him and Kisame to Deidara in China. "You and this blood sucker are better off dead to us."

It happened so fast, even Deidara couldn't react. The Hunter stabbed forward, aiming at his head. Deidara felt a pull, similar to when Sasori pulled to use their connection for his own use. But it wasn't Sasori. It was Itachi and he used the stolen energy to move faster than Deidara could in his position. He heard someone yell to the Hunter to stop, heard the sickening sound of pierced skin and air being forced out of a bodily cavern. Someone gasped, he nearly screamed - half in pain, half in horror, but the thread stopped him. Time stopped. Itachi had moved in the way. Itachi had stolen his power somehow. Itachi couldn't stop the blade with his hands so he did it with his body. His human fell to ground, there was blood on the ground, there was blood splattered on his own body. Itachi's precious blood.

Rage like the blond had never felt before rose in him from his toes, clenching his chest, twisting his heart, compressing his throat. This Hunter… Itachi. The Hunter. He couldn't process a single coherent thought. He wanted to kill this man. No. Not kill him. He would tear his limbs off, peel off his skin, pluck out his organs. He would keep him alive the whole time and let him _feel_ _everything._ He didn't care if the silver threads tore his skin to threads. He would destroy this vile creature.

But he couldn't move.

What fucking magic was this? He hated magic. Hated Hunters. He screamed his growl of rage and frustration as his muscles shook to tear at his bindings, to part his lips by force through the thread, but he couldn't move an inch. LET ME HAVE HIM, his mind screamed. But his will couldn't break this hold no matter how he fought it. He clutched desperately at the pieces of his mind that was Itachi, but the brunette wasn't responding to him.

It all happened in a span of a few seconds. Only a blink of time had passed before he looked back up at the Hunter, but now there was a long spear piercing his temple. A spear that had once been held by a stone Shadow Hunter. The arch of the throw caused the metal spike to embed in the ground. The weight of the Hunter caused his head to slowly slide down the shaft to the floor, his body collapsing and folding underneath him.

The dead Hunter's partner screamed and the room broke into chaos.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	31. Chapter 31 - Accusations

**Exquisite Desire**

**Chapter 31: Accusations **

* * *

><p>It was like someone hit him. His ears were ringing with silence, the voices around him a muffled chaos. A few could be picked out. A woman screaming in distress, people shouting above one another. He always had trouble focusing solely on one thing and now he couldn't look away from the body on the floor. In the silence, his mind screamed, growing more and more desperate as nothing answered him in the silence. He hated silence. Hated Alone. Was he Alone? No please, not Alone again. He needed to get to Itachi – he was just a few inches away from him, but he couldn't reach him. And the smell. The smell of Itachi's precious blood spilling on the floor, wasted. It filled his nose and made him shake with desire. Every muscle in his body was frozen. He couldn't even tear through the thread on his lips to scream for his unmoving human.<p>

And then the dead human stood up, silencing everyone.

Slowly, the head was slide along the shaft of the spear until it was removed. Feet planted firmly on the ground, the Hunter pulled out his danger and gun and held them ready to use, blood pouring out of the hole in his head. His former partner fell to her knees and crawled backwards in terror.

"What black magic is this?" someone murmured.

"Has the discipline of Hunters dropped so low that a foot soldier attacks accused in the middle of a trial?"

Heads whipped around to stare at the entrance at the figure walking down the stairs. Nearly every Hunter stood, holding their weapons towards the newcomer, but he did not seem to mind. The vampire walked calmly down the stairs, with a tall human trailing behind him. Deidara could smell them and he was finally allowed to move the muscles in his neck to turn his head to stare as well.

"Danna…"

"Vampire Sasori, you dare come into this place?" one of the older Elders whispered angrily.

"You have stolen something of mine," Sasori said calmly. He walked to the middle of the room, his footsteps as even paced as they ever were. Rarely did Sasori hurry anywhere that someone was waiting for him. The child vampire stopped next to the blond and the scent of him mixed with the ambrosial scent of Itachi filled his nose. "And you've hurt it."

"Sasori-danna," Deidara preened through the thread. It wasn't magic, it was Sasori keeping him from moving. "Itachi…! Let me go, un! Itachi!"

"Stop fighting me, Deidara," Sasori told him.

_But ITACHI,_ he screamed against the door that separated him from his Maker. The force of it made Sasori double take at him and he almost broke free, but the redhead held his hand out and crushed all hopes of escaping. He hadn't needed his hands to help concentrate when using his ability in a long time. If he had been in any other situation, Deidara would have been proud.

The dead Hunter turned and held out his dagger to Sasori who took it and began cutting away the stitches in Deidara's mouth. The Hunters around them seemed to realize it was Sasori controlling the dead body at the same time, but he ignored the woman's demands to release her partner. "I am also here to act as witness," Sasori continued to the Elders. "Since you all so willingly came to Japan to hear this accusation, I thought it would be interesting to watch. Especially since Shadow Hunter councils are so famous for their just judgment. Clearly, since you've entirely silenced one of the accused." His fingers touched Deidara's chin to lift it up higher to examine the work. The vampire's face was impassive but his eyes were blazed with anger with each deliberate sever of silver string.

"You called us here?" one of the Mage Elders demanded angrily.

"I did," the human with Sasori said, stepping up. Deidara turned his eyes to Tal who looked calm, but glanced down at Itachi on the ground as if he wanted to go to him.

"Itachi—"

"Shut up," Sasori hissed dangerously to the blond. "If you weren't such an idiot, you'd be able to tell he's alive."

"He's bleeding to death! Let me go, un!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"You'll kill him," Sasori said calmly, pulling the last string out of his mouth with his bare hands. His eyes, murky from the day time death both of them were fighting, were deadly as they looked at the marks the silver thread left on his face. They would heal, but Sasori never liked when his things got damaged. If he, himself, felt the burn of the silver on his fingers, it didn't show in his face.

"My name is Tal," the Indian man was saying. "I am the Human Servant of Kali, Diplomatic Ambassador."

The Elder female scholar with white hair slowly settled back into her seat and looked down at him with attentiveness. A few followed in suit, but others remained standing in the presence of the threat Sasori posed. Movement caught Deidara's attention as someone knelt down by Itachi and he growled angrily until Sasori kicked him. Kisame didn't flinch as he checked on the brunette, gently turning him so he could press his hand over the wound. Deidara watched the blood bubble and spill over the man's fingers until Sasori forced his head away. He was stopping him from paying too much attention to his blood, but at the moment he was not grateful. "For what purpose have you called us here, Tal of Kali?" the Elder woman questioned.

"It is relevant to the events of the past several minutes," Tal informed her, glancing down at Itachi again, but forcing his expression upwards. "I come to bring to the attention of the Elder Council and breech in treaty and demand reconciliation on behalf of my lady. Kali currently suffers from Bloodlust, but this is not a result of her own weakness. As you know, she was working to bring peace between Shadow Hunters and Vampires. Yet before an agreement could be made, she was stabbed with a poisoned blade and it forced the Bloodlust onto her making the possibility of peace null. Before she could be put to death for it, she closed off her connection with me and fled to fight off the poison."

"You are claiming an attempted assassination on our part?" a Warrior Elder question.

Tal nodded, "a failed one."

"Why did you not come forward sooner?" a younger scholar questioned with a skeptical frown.

"Kali entrusted my protection to her friend, Deidara," he gestured to the blond. "Challenging a bias Council without acceptable proof would have been suicide for me and he advised me against it. Shadow Hunters have not been quiet about their dislike of our union. I know it to be true, because I felt the blade embed her side as if it were my own. I felt the poison spread before she closed me off. I am her Human Servant. I felt what she felt. I could not challenge this without someone else. One of your own Hunters has seen Kali, she is of sound mind. I demand to be presented by the antidote for this poison and compensation for this crime."

"Who of us have seen Kali?" the woman questioned, her fingers touching her chin in thought.

Kisame glanced up after realizing that Tal was talking about himself and looked back at the Elders. He didn't stand to address them, but stayed with his hand on Itachi. "When I was on the train with Itachi, it stopped for a moment because of the snow. She boarded and I met her," he said after a moment. A few Hunters in the seats behind them muttered darkly and he turned to give them a dangerous smirk. "Should I lie about that?" he questioned them.

"Why did she board the train, Kisame," the white haired man asked.

"She was hungry," the hunter said. "She saw Itachi alone and wanted to try to feed on him without killing him. She recognized Itachi's necklace and stopped."

"Necklace?"

When Kisame glanced back at the vampires, Sasori gave Deidara a small kick to get his attention and loosened his control of the blonds mouth. "My humans wear them, un," he croaked. "No one can feed from them. They are mine."

"And she … stopped? She didn't hurt anyone?"

"She spoke to Itachi," Kisame continued. "She asked about him," he nodded to Tal, "and then left. She didn't attack anyone. She said she was trying to regain control."

The Elders sat in silence, glancing at one another as if communicating mentally. "Perhaps I can offer a solution," Sasori said. "Release us. Investigate your own kind before passing judgment on another. If you touch my property again, I will return."

"You're threatening us, vampire," a warrior growled, brandishing his weapon. "You would start a war."

"Your treaties mean little to me," Sasori said, boredom apparent in his voice. "I have no ties to the Vampire Council, so it would do nothing but rid the world of a few self-righteous idiots."

"Your own strikes against us are many. We should kill you now."

Deidara, still kneeling on the floor at Sasori's feet was temporarily distracted from trying to look at Itachi again. He looked up at his Maker's face and quivered suddenly in excitement. The bloodlust that washed off the redhead enticed his own. Sasori very much wanted them to try. He very much wanted to spend this afternoon tearing skin from muscles and breaking bones in his fingers. He wanted very much to slide his hands through their torsos and tear out their hears so that he could drink from the vena cava like a straw. Their numbers could overwhelm him, but Sasori would not know fear. Deidara wanted to join him. Not for revenge, but for the absolute beauty of it. This massacre would be wonderful. The blood of the Hunters painting them in crimson wash that would stain their skin and they would spend countless day deaths curled together in darkness licking it away. The intensity of the child vampire caused even Kisame and Tal to take a step away from him in fear. The fear in the room masked even the scent of Itachi's blood and the blond preened softly to play with that fear, nostrils flaring to take it in.

When Sasori spoke, it held the same monotone it always did, but somehow it held a terror even the oldest of Elders had never heard before. "You will give this human the antidote. You will try the Hunter who poisoned Kali. You will punish the malicious Mage who took pleasure in mutilating my Made and you will not follow us as we take our leave. If you would like to make an appointment and discuss my strikes against your kind, feel free to send an official request to my home in the Middle East. I will … enjoy … the company."

There was a moment of silence in the room as Sasori stared the Hunters down before he decided that the silence was answer enough. Taking a step forward, he bent down in front of Itachi and looked down at his own fingers. They were coated in a thin film of Deidara's blood from the holes made by the threads. He froze just a moment, contemplating the blood then reached down and slid his fingers between the brunette's lips instead of his own. Satisfied, he lifted Itachi up as easily as if he'd been made of paper and not flesh. Deidara's anxiety spiked again, but the vampire appeared gentle with his human as he half turned away. "I expect to hear from you in 3 days," Sasori said.

"And if we refuse your demands," a scholar questioned.

Sasori eyed him, eyebrow raised just slightly. "I will not repeat myself," he stated then turned the rest of the way and walked up the stairs, Deidara and Tal following behind him and the dead Hunter behind them.

"Stop them! This is outrageous!" one of the Mage Elders shouted, bounding his fist on the table in front of him. "You will not make a mockery of us, Vampire. The union between this vampire and shadow hunter will not be permitted."

The redhead paused when several Hunters stepped in his path, brandishing their own weapons at him. Turning slightly, he handed Itachi over to Tal, who was not as strong as the vampire, and held his hands up. "Do you intend to fight me?" he asked, eyes dangerously excited.

"The vampire and Itachi stay," the closest Hunter said. "They will be separated."

Sasori tilted his head to the side and gave a small sniff of the air. "You have Deidara's blood on you," he whispered.

"I stabbed the blood sucker with my blade," the Hunter replied, "through the shoulder and into the ground. Does that piss you off?"

"I often think about doing the same thing," the redhead said with a slight raise of his shoulder. "But only I can do it." Deidara doubted the humans around them could see what happened, he barely followed the movements himself as Sasori grabbed the Hunter and opened his chest cavity with his fingers and watched his organs fall from their encasement. The blond was suddenly very aware of how hungry he was and how long it had been since he fed. His senses were overwhelmed by the smell of blood, the yelling, the sudden movements. The sun was high in the sky and the only reason he was able to stand was because Sasori was still holding him fast.

The Hunters did not react well to their comrade's quick death. The yelling grew in volume so that they made Deidara's ears sting. The Hunters cursed at the redhead, the commanders stood and shouted at their men to stop and Sasori's bloodlusting thoughts leaked into his own as he tore at anyone who came into reach, using his skill to make the dead men rise again to push the horrified Shadow Hunters back.

"Enough!" boomed a command from behind them. Deidara's hair stood on end as a wave of power seemed to heat the air. The Elders were on their feet again, but none of them rushed to challenge their group. They seemed to understand the dangers of doing so and were trying to prevent a worse bloodbath than had already started. Obediently, though hesitant, the Hunters lowered their weapons and stared at them.

"Sasori," one of the scholar Elders spoke in a slightly shaken voice. "Please release our fallen comrades from your control."

"And leave myself vulnerable?" Sasori asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "It's daytime after all." Several of the Hunters around them stiffened with that realization and Deidara felt a nasty grin spread over his face. Here was a vampire they had only heard stories of. A vampire stronger than any they had faced before. A vampire so old and so strong that he could still move during the day. Not fully, though. Even Sasori was hindered by the daytime death, but the seven deaths that happened in the last few seconds were caused by hindered movements. His Maker was truly a monster.

"We will meet with you in three day's time – after consulting your demands," the man replied.

"And his?" the redhead asked, nodding his head to Itachi.

"We will investigate his claims," his voice was quieter.

Deidara made a small noise, resisting the urge to lick his lips as Sasori took Itachi from the struggling Tal and looked at the blood on Sasori's hands. He was so hungry. Sasori would never let him live this down. "I have no doubt you'll be able to find someone who can prove the Mage Council's innocence," Sasori sneered. "But if you'd like, I'll find another witness to testify. Three days."

Turning again, he continued up the stairs ignoring the Hunters that gave way reluctantly as their dead friends fell to the ground, released from Sasori's hold. When they exited the room, the sun blinded them, burning at Deidara's skin, and melted his muscles, but Sasori's strings held him up and he walked painfully behind the redhead, the smell of blood wafting off of him.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Tal said as they got into the car waiting outside of the temple.

"No, drive to Deidara's apartment here. Give him directions," Sasori said, sitting down. He looked at Deidara, then at the driver again as if the blond was deaf and needed more instruction.

"Why not the hospital?" Deidara demanded, now that they were out of sight from the Hunters. "Why are you stalling?! Itachi will die!"

"Maybe I want him to die," Sasori said coolly.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM, UN!" Deidara shouted, fighting his hold on him. He nearly broke free again, but Sasori stopped him and threw him down on the floor.

"Tell him," Sasori commanded.

"Don't let him die," the blond begged. "I can't hear him. He's not answering me."

"Maybe he's as annoyed at you as I am," the redhead muttered, pointing at the driver again. He waited until Deidara finally shouted the instructions to the driver before he began examining the wound on the brunette. "He's fine, the bit of your blood is healing it. It's just the magic from the blade." He gave a dissatisfied huff and sat back in his seat with his eyes closed.

"Forgive me," Tal said after a moment of silence. "I have never seen a vampire walk in the sun as you can."

"Of course not," Sasori responded, not answering Tal's unasked question of how. His eyes cracked open again and he looked down at Deidara still sitting on the floor watching Itachi. When the blond finally looked at him, the redhead held his hand up and let Deidara move closer to him to lick the blood off his skin. Tal gave a soft smile and nod before turning his head to look out the window. Tal had plenty of experience speaking with egotistical vampires.

They road in silence until the driver finally pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building Deidara had brought Itachi to so long ago. Sasori, hands now cleaned of the blood, carried Itachi – and invisibly Deidara – into the building and together they rode the elevator up to the suite. Everything was how the pair had left it, and Deidara remembered two things with a slight twinge in his chest. He remembered Itachi's fear, but willingness to go with him and he also remembered that there was no blood in the kitchen. Sasori left him standing alone in his misery as he put Itachi to bed, instructing Tal on how to keep an eye on him before the redhead returned to look at the blond. The expression on the redhead's face was equally agitated and tired, and Deidara returned it with a sad face and complained that he was hungry.

Sasori didn't need to tell Deidara he thought he was an idiot. His expression said it for him, but neither of them could go hunting. Together they went into the extra bedroom and welcomed the chilly darkness. The cracks in the door were stuffed up and they crawled under the psychedelically decorated blankets of Deidara's bed, tearing off their already torn, bloody clothes. The blond still felt his Maker's strong hold on him. For all he put on the face that he didn't care, Sasori wasn't going to chance Deidara accidently feeding from Itachi or Tal. Instead, he let Deidara wrap himself against his own body, sinking his fangs into the pale skin of his Maker and desperately feast on the blood that gave him strength. He was dizzy with it, confusing images swirled in the blonds mind and he temporarily forgot that Itachi was silent on his end of their connection. Pleasure and memories and thoughts replaced that fear because he and Sasori were alone in their minds and while the redhead still kept him out, he was closer and comforted by his presence. Sasori's angry, possessive grip in his hair told him how furious he was. At whom, the blond wasn't entirely certain, but if it was himself, he didn't care. After weeks and weeks, he could finally rest – even just a little in the embrace of Sasori's unmoving cold body.

"How did you know, un?" Deidara whispered in the afternoon, both of them exhausted and leaning against the mental door that separated them to talk. His door was open just slightly, his fingers wriggled as far into the entryway as Sasori would allow. It wasn't very far, but somewhere in the darkness beyond the redhead was holding his hand.

"Know what?"

Deidara didn't answer.

"When you opened your connection with Itachi again, some of your thoughts slipped to me," the redhead explained after a pause. "I knew where you were – your human told me. I felt Kali's thoughts on your mind and went to Rome to get her human. He used his connections to contact the Elder Council who agreed to meet him in the rendezvous for the trial since their City is inaccessible to vampires."

"What witnesses?" Deidara asked softly.

"You'll have to see."

"Itachi said that too, un," grumbled the blond. "He wouldn't tell me what he was going to tell the Hunters."

"Probably for the same reason."

"Which is?"

"You're an idiot."

Deidara glared and pinched Sasori's hand, but was pinched back harder. "How did Itachi do it?"

"Move in front of the blade? He stole some of your power," Sasori replied as if that was obvious. "I don't think he realized he was doing it though. Your human's a bit dense himself. But you are completely incompetent."

"Hey."

"Without you, your human is helpless. That is incompetence on your part."

Deidara frowned into the depths of his own mind. It was a ruin in decay, the grim was spread over everything. He crawled closer to the door. "Let me in, Danna," he whispered.

"No," was the obvious reply. "You're like a child who can't take care of it's own pet."

"Look who's talking, un," he muttered, under his breath.

If Sasori heard him, which he was sure he did, the redhead ignored the comment. "If you expect him to live much longer, I suggest you make him less helpless," he was saying.

"I think he did okay, un."

"He had no fucking clue what he was doing."

"But he tried," Deidara grinned affectionately, thinking of Itachi hopefully recuperating in the other room. "He's very adaptable. Like me!"

"You're not adaptable," Sasori informed him. "Destroying something and making it your own is not adapting."

"Did you kill Kit?" Deidara questioned, sticking his face against the crack of the door.

Sasori's fingers closed angrily around his own, thinking of her. "Yes."

"Were the other's there?"

"What others?"

"My humans," Deidara grumbled impatiently. "The werewolves."

The redhead was quiet for a moment then heaved a slow, heavy sigh. "The humans are gone," he replied. "I didn't stay to find out what happened to them. The werewolves are there still. I think there's a political debate on the subject of a new City Master."

Deidara laughed quietly. "It wont work, I left people in charge, technically I'm still Master, un. Even if they do, I'll just kill them again." The redhead didn't say anything in response and they lapsed in silence again for a short time. "Hey, Danna… I thought you couldn't control Hunters' bodies."

"I can't," the redhead replied.

"You controlled the dead bodies, un…"

"Yes."

"How?"

"The same way I control anything else I want."

The blond frowned, glancing sideways at the door. Maybe Sasori didn't know why, but it was still a little terrifying to watch dead bodies move around seemingly on their own. "Why do you think you can control them dead, un?" he asked, trying to spark Sasori's curiosity.

Instead of answering, the redhead made a small grunting sound of indifference. "Be quiet," the redhead finally murmured. "Let me relax, I've had to clean up too many of your messes today."

"I would have been okay, un."

"You would have made a bigger mess."

"You would have loved a bigger mess, un," the blond crooned with a giggle. "War again…hehe…think about it. We should go back and kill them all. Together."

"What did I say?"

"To shut up."

"So do it."

Obeying, Deidara released his hands and let the door close between them, letting his thoughts wander aimlessly until the sun finally set and allowed their muscles to come alive again. Deidara unfurled himself from the sheets and Sasori's unmoving limbs. They had been laid together in silence for several hours, as the cursed sun hogged the majority of time. The redheads eyes were closed, lips parted as if he was sleeping, but it was a human habit remaining even after so many years. It was difficult to tell whether the redhead was paying attention or lost in his own thoughts. Maybe he was planning; plotting dangerous games and reactions of reactions. Deidara wished he would allow him into his mind. What a terrifying place that would be. He shivered in delight at the thought alone.

Stretching his legs out, he noticed he was completely free from Sasori's hold and briefly contemplated a run for freedom. Itachi was still absent in his mind and he wanted to go to him. Sasori's blood had given him more strength, but he knew his Maker would want him to feed before seeing him.

Feeding.

A deep imposing hunger rose in him and began eating at his thoughts. He hadn't gone so long without feeding in a very long time. The thought of the two humans in the other room was an extremely tempting thing to think about, but he turned back to focus on Sasori. He looked like a little boy, Deidara grinned and crawled back to him. Pressing his chest against Sasori's, he reached up to touch his face gently. When he didn't respond, Deidara slide closer so he was sitting on him and stroked his cheek softly.

"Danna," he called softly.

The body under him stirred and honey eyes slid open to focus on his face.

"Were you sleeping?" the blond crooned.

"Don't be stupid," Sasori muttered, running his hand through his hair to ruffle the bedridden lazy locks. "Vampires don't sleep."

"Maybe you were, un," Deidara teased. "Can I go see Itachi?"

Sasori rolled his eyes then turned around to lie on his stomach. Deidara didn't think so.

"I'm hungry, Danna," he whined as he wiggled closer against him, gumming the back of his neck. "I want more," he whispered into his ear.

"How much blood do you think I'm going to give you?" Sasori muttered into the mattress. "It's your own fault you're in this situation."

Deidara pinched his side, but the redhead didn't react. "What was I supposed to do, un," he demanded, defenses going up again. "With the house's magic broken, anyone would wander in. I didn't know what was happening, un."

"You care too much."

"I do not—"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have kept that human."

"Kit w—"

"Not her," Sasori interrupted.

Deidara frowned, grinding his chin lightly against the muscle of his shoulder. "Itachi."

"He's weakened you."

"No, he hasn't."

Sasori shifted under him so he could turn his head slightly to the side so he could speak. "He has. You would have happily slaughtered those Hunters when they tried to restrain you, but you didn't. You let them torture you because you thought he was in danger."

"You're jealous of him, un."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are," the blond growled in his ear. "Jealous of both of us, un. Of him cause I like him more. And also cause I _want_ to be around him. You're jealous of me cause I get to have what you never can, un."

Sasori's fingers were around his neck before Deidara realized he had moved. They were half fallen from the bed with Sasori's murderous eyes on him. "Don't assume things about me. I am still your Maker," the redhead whispered in a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Would you have done it, Danna?" the blond choked out. He knew better than to fight Sasori. It would only make it worse. "Share your soul with me. If you knew about it then?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed as his hand squeezed harder. "Doesn't matter. It's impossible, so why think about it?"

_'Then why did you help us, un?'_ he asked against the door since he couldn't force air out to speak.

"The magic that would be used to separate you may have killed one of you. If it hadn't, they would have killed you anyway and you would have let them like a broken hearted romantic. You could barely function yesterday because he got a _cut_. Only I get to decide when your usefulness is over," Sasori reminded him, easing his grip on his throat. "That day has been looming closer ever since you met that human."

"He's got a name, un."

"I know that," Sasori muttered, standing up and turned to the door. "Get up. We're going hunting."

"I want to stay with Itachi."

"No."

"Please? I'll stay here while you bring something back, un."

"No." The redhead opened the door and walking naked through the silent living room to the master bedroom. Deidara tried to follow, but Sasori shut the door in his face and the blond had to resist the childish urge to bang on the door. The brief moment it was open had shown Itachi's sleeping form on the bed and he didn't want to disturb the brunette. He still couldn't hear him, but the whole apartment smelled of his blood. He was so hungry. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was grateful Sasori knew him well enough to keep a leash on him right now.

"Danna," he whispered into the keyhole. On the other side, the murmuring conversation paused, indicating the redhead was listening. "This city master here hates me, un. I can't hunt here."

The conversation resumed and Deidara waiting patiently for Sasori to come back out. When he did, he was dressed in clothes the blond kept in the room and handed him a set of his own to put on.

"Is he okay?"

"Get dressed."

"Tell me."

"Yes… Tal still thinks the magic is causing it," Sasori informed him, adjusting the slightly too big sweater while Deidara dressed. "I gave him a little more blood just in case," he added after a moment of silence. "When you're back to your strongest, I'm sure he will be too. Again," he rolled his eyes dramatically, "incompetence. You know Vampires and their Human Servants depend on one another. Just… ugh… stupid."

Startled, Deidara pulled his head from his shirt and stared at him. "You what?" he asked, but Sasori shooed him to finish getting dressed. He gave Itachi some of his own blood too, just to make sure he was safe. That they were safe. Sasori was lying when he claimed he didn't care. The blond was in a slightly giddy mood after drinking Sasori's blood, possibly the only reason he wasn't fighting him as much as he normally would. His mind was still tingling with Sasori's thoughts swirling haphazardly together. It was hard to pinpoint anything passed the strongest: rage, exhaustion and exasperation. He felt frustration and, now that they were doing something that would quell his hunger, he realized what he tasted earlier wasn't quite jealousy. Sasori was too old for such a simple word like jealousy. The redhead had Deidara's blood on his fingers. The only thing in this world he wanted. The only thing on the entire planet that would make him happy. All he had to do was put his fingers in his mouth, but he had given it to Itachi. The control he exerted to not taste it himself was impressive, even though it would have caused very bad results. Vampires couldn't feed of their Made. Their blood was acid to them.

As they stood in the elevator, he noticed Sasori staring at him in utter annoyance. The blond didn't have to ask to know he had had a piteous expression on his face – one that Sasori never appreciated – and quickly tried to cover it up. "The Master of the City is mad I took Itachi without asking, un," he blurted out to distract him. "He never came to greet me though."

"Hm," Sasori finally turned his expression to the door. "Rude."

"Yeah, I thought so too. It wasn't like I was sneaking around, un," the blond huffed. "But is it okay to hunt?"

"I don't care," Sasori said as they door opened. "You need to feed."

The blond grinned, wondering if he would get to see Sasori tear up the vampires here like he had the Hunters. If only they were in some remote area instead of the city where they could turn into monsters together and hunt without the dangers of the city. Very little could hurt them here, but tipping the balance that the human and non-humans had would not benefit them in the slightest. Especially not when the Hunters were as flustered as they left them. This would only pose a new challenge for them; one that they embraced together fully and threw themselves out into the busy streets of Tokyo to hunt for a meal that would revive the two of them, intent on returning as quickly as possible so the two humans were not left defenseless for long.


	32. Chapter 32 - Sasori's Ploy

**Exquisite Desire**

**Chapter 32: Sasori's Ploy**

* * *

><p>He was lost.<p>

No.

Not lost. He wasn't lost, per se. That would imply that he had been going somewhere and lost his way. He knew exactly where he was and didn't have plans to go anywhere really, but he couldn't get out. Yet he couldn't decide if he wanted to get out. His mind was playing tricks on him, but it wasn't necessarily as scary as the thought sounded. He felt very relaxed, but it was very quiet. Almost too quiet. When the quiet overwhelmed him he searched for the door. This room did have a door didn't it? Yet, he could never find it. Growing more and more frantic, he ran to every corner, felt along every wall, but there was no door to be found. He knew there was a door. This was a room; it had to have a door. How else had he gotten inside? Panicking wouldn't do him any good, he told himself and settled back down.

Not lost.

But there was something he was forgetting. Something was lost, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He wandered to the window, placing his hand on the panel, but could feel no temperature. The panels were black as though someone had spray painted their outer wall to prevent him from seeing out. Every so often there were strange colored shapes moving across the darkness in tiny thin lines like electricity, so he knew it wasn't paint, but some living thing preventing him from looking outside. Perhaps there was no outside. What was 'outside'? Maybe outside was just a thing of dreams. This room was real, he could feel things in it, touch them. Outside was just an illusion, so perhaps he should stop thinking about it.

But what was that thing he was forgetting?

Sitting down on the floor, he looked around the room at all the items that he couldn't quite focus on for some reason. Perhaps his vision was failing him. Where were his glasses? Did he wear glasses? He touched his face as if it would give him some clue and drew his knees to his chest feeling a little worried. How could he not know if he wore glasses?

Something appeared at his side, invisible, but he could feel it there and startled slightly. An icy chill spread on his arm and then his forehead and torso. What was it? He rubbed his arms trying to get it to go away. And then it touched his lips and a strange feeling hit him like a brick wall. It lasted only a second, but the cold vanished and his body was covered with goose bumps. He licked his lips, thinking he could taste something for a moment, but it was gone.

Before him lay a book that wasn't there a moment ago. Did it appear or did he simply not notice it before? He rubbed his temples in confusion and picked up the book. It was heavy and thick, larger than any book he had ever held before. The pages started out crisp and white, but were yellowed and faded towards the end of the book. Carefully opening it, he counted each page. He lost count around five thousand and decided not to begin again. Instead he flipped through the pages. Some of them were full of tiny print, other pages had only a few words written on them, but the majority of them – especially the newer looking pages at the beginning of the book – had ink that was so faded the page looked blank at first glance.

Bending down so close his nose nearly touched the page, he squinted at the first page to try and read it's content. It was impossible. Each page afterwards was similar, but he found as he went he was reading things. No, not reading things. He could smell heat. Some place hot, he could feel it on his skin. He tried to flip one page at a time, but the book wouldn't let him. Some pages turned in clumps and wouldn't separate no matter how he tried. Then he turned to one page and felt pain and anger. Terrible things were happening on this page. Fear. Horrors. Absolutely inescapable horrors. And then darkness.

Darkness.

He frowned. That reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember.

Darkness.

Darkness.

He quickly flipped clumps of pages. The pages were growing older as if the content itself was growing older. He was near the middle when the pages began to have more penmanship filling them and in the last thousand pages had something written on every page. He stopped at one and began to read, but it wasn't real reading. It was like going through a thought. No, not a thought. A memory.

He was sitting in a small basement room, laying naked in a dirty bathtub with another body under him. It was a boy covered in filth and grim and reeked of sewage. He fingers were covered in bubbles as he scrubbed and cleaned the other body. It struggled faintly in his arms, but he was both too strong and the other was too weak. As sludge gave way to skin, he pressed his nose against it and inhaled slowly. A wonderful smell overcame his senses. It was the smell of spring, of new grass, of wind and fun. He didn't know such smells existed together in one. What he exhaled was a word spoken in a soft and tender voice. Soft because this person often tried to run from him. Tender because this was his favorite thing in the world. The word was the name he'd given this person. Love was not something he knew how to feel, but his affection for this body was as close to love as he could get. A maddening obsession that drove him to take him far away where that man could not find them again. That man tried to take this away. That man tried to kill this. Nothing in the world had ever made him happy until he had this. What cruel, selfish being would stop him from having this? He ran his fingers over the now clean skin and nibbled his ear gently like he'd seen others do before. It quivered and made a small noise in response. He broke the skin gently and his saliva mixed with the ambrosia that filled his senses. He whispered the name he'd given him.

Suddenly he stood up, dropping the book with a loud thud that echoed in the room.

The name.

The name.

That was important, what was the name?!

He stared down at the book, wondering if he should pick it up again, but something told him what had happened next. But what _had_ happened next? He felt he had read this story before, but couldn't remember the ending. If only he could remember the name.

Tentatively reaching down, he picked up the book again and skipped a little to look to the next page. If he could cry, he would be in tears. Tears of terror; tears of pain. He retched and dry heaved until it felt as though his organs would be ejected through his mouth. It burned. It burned so badly, eating his throat, slicing his stomach. Why? Why? How could this happen? This was impossible. It was all he wanted. The only thing he ever wanted and it was right there. He tried to take it and this happened until his insides felt like shards of glass. His hand came up before he could stop himself. He wasn't a child. Yes, he was. He was a child and all he wanted to do was to be comforted. Someone _fix_ this. But it couldn't be fixed. He crawled into the lap of the equally confused and now willing boy and tried and tried again and again to swallow him, but the same result happened each time. He clung to him and cried tears that didn't fall. Torture. Absolute torture. Agony like he had never felt before ripped through him physically and mentally. He didn't know how to handle this and let the boy try to comfort him to no avail. He didn't know how to be comforted. He always got what he wanted and now he couldn't. He couldn't have it. The world was at his finger tips and the only thing on the entire planet he ever wanted and now he couldn't ever have it again.

The name.

The boy's name.

What was the boy's name?

It was important, he knew. What was it?

He looked up from the book, filled with the terrible sense of heartbreak it left him and turned to stare at the black windows. A new feeling washed over him just as suddenly as the other had. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor with the book, but this new feeling was different from the chill the first had left him. This. This was warm. This was wonderful and satisfying. What had he forgotten?

It was important. So important, but this room. This room was reality. There was nothing outside of this room, so why was this bothering him so much? He clutched the book tight, willing it to give him an answer.

The name.

The name.

Deidara.

Itachi's eyes flew open and he sat up with a gasp, crying the name out as he did so, startling the person sitting near him. The muscles of his chest clenched painfully and he fell to the side, holding it as if that would relieve the pain. He heard a muffled voice and fought through the fog to find it. He knew this voice. This was a good voice.

"Tal," he murmured, cracking his eyes open again.

Dark features stared down at him, full of concern and relief. "Yes," he replied, placing his cool hands on his hot skin. "How are you feeling? You've been unconscious for a while."

"Where's Deidara?" he asked, his heart pounding as he spoke the name he had nearly forgotten again.

"He's out hunting with Sasori," said Tal, his cool hand sliding over his forehead and eyes. It was a temporary relief and made Itachi realize he had a horrible migraine and was covered in sweat. "Here," he handed him a glass of water which Itachi sipped slowly as Tal gathered pillows behind him so he could lay back again.

"What happened?" he asked finally, bringing his hands up to push his hair out of his face. "Why are you here? Where am I?"

Tal sat down in a stuffed chair he had set up next to the bed and folded his hands together. "Sasori brought me," he began, his voice slow and soft so it was easy to catch each word spoken. "You and Deidara were on trial with the Elder council. One of the Hunters tried to kill Deidara and you stopped him, but you were stabbed instead." Itachi looked down at his bare torso, touching the faint scar just by his ribs. "There was magic on the blade," Tal explained, watching him. "It wont heal anymore, even with Deidara or Sasori's blood."

"S…Sasori's blood?" he asked, looking up to stare at his friend. "Sasori gave me his blood." His hand came up to touch his lips with a slight tremor. The book in his mind. The memories. Those were Sasori's memories. The book was Sasori's life. How many pages had there been? How many faded memories were written on each page? He could barely remember now, but the feelings it left him clutched at his insides like glue.

"Yes," Tal was saying. "I think he gave some to Deidara as well. He's a very strange person… I guess he wanted to make sure both of you were alright before letting either of you out of his sights."

"They're coming back," Itachi said suddenly, glancing at the door as if the two would burst in.

Tal leaned forward. "Can you hear Deidara again?" he asked. "Deidara was panicking because you were gone from his mind for a while. I think it was the magic though."

"Yes," he swallowed. "He's there again." A smile crossed his lips as he closed his eyes. Deidara had dropped everything he was doing when he felt him wake up. He could nearly hear Sasori failing to hold him back from returning. "How long was I unconscious for?"

"Around fourteen hours," Tal explained. "This is Deidara's apartment, I believe."

Itachi nodded, finally recognizing the room he was in. "This is where Deidara took me the first time we met," he said softly.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?" he turned to look at the man next to him who was staring at his shoulder instead of his face.

"Sasori said…" he began softly, then swallowed. It was clear on his face he had been resisting the urge to ask; waiting as he lay unconscious to ask. "You saw Kali?"

"Yes," Itachi repeated, turning to face him suddenly. "I saw her when I was on the train going to China. She told me to tell you she misses you."

"How was she?" he asked, leaning forward a little.

"Uh, hungry," he said, then realized that wasn't really what Tal was asking. "She was fine. She was still fighting the poison and wanted to try to feed on me to test her control because I was alone, but when she saw that I belonged to Deidara she stopped, and I asked if it was her. She almost attacked Kisame, but I told her about you and she stopped to ask questions about you."

Relief seemed to crush the Indian man as he exhaled slowly. "She remembers me."

"Of course she does," Itachi said without thinking.

"Sasori came to me in Rome," Tal explained. "The Vampire council was beside itself because Sasori had never come to that place before. He said he needed me to request a meeting with the Elder Council in Japan. Kali… She was once an ambassador between the vampires and hunters, so I could make that kind of request as her Human servant. While we were flying there, he said that he thought you or Deidara had run into Kali and that I should finally challenge them for their crime."

"What happened?" Itachi asked softly.

"They were very disgruntled," Tal replied with a small grin. "Sasori gave them three days to bring us the antidote for the poison and to investigate your family's death." His hands clenched so hard they shook, and Itachi looked away embarrassed to watch him. He was thinking about Kali coming back to him and it was such an overwhelming emotion, it seemed private and Itachi didn't know what to say.

He was spared having to think of something as the door flew open and something heavy flung itself on top of him, crushing his ribs nearly to breaking point. He choked and tried to free his arms but to no avail. "Deidara," he gasped. "I can't breathe." The grip was lessened slightly, but the blond didn't raise his face from where it was pressed into his stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasori demanded from the doorway looking extremely pissed off and windblown from his apparent chase. "Are you a child?"

Deidara didn't answer or move from his position so Itachi gave Sasori an apologetic look and placed his hand on top of Deidara's head to awkwardly pat him. He wasn't really good at showing affection, especially in front of people. The blond couldn't even form a coherent sentence to send to him, so all he got were waves of relief and happiness as he gushed babble in their minds so Itachi couldn't even respond back. Overwhelmed by the affection, he could only smile faintly and pat him on the head.

"I'll let you two have some time alone," Tal said, breaking the awkward silence as he stood up. "It's been quite a while." He smiled and nodded at Itachi and stepped around Sasori to enter the living area.

Itachi waited for Sasori to leave as well, but the redhead just stood staring blankly at the two of them. When Itachi stared back, the vampire frowned and gave him a questioning look as if Itachi had been the one rudely staring at him. "What?"

"Thank you for making sure I was okay," he said quietly.

"It wasn't for you," the redhead sniffed, turning his nose up slightly.

Itachi smiled at him and looked down at the top of Deidara's head for a moment. "I know," he told him, looking up in time to see Sasori's expression change to aggravation.

"What?" the vampire demanded defensively, glaring at him. "What did you see?"

"Nothing, not important," the brunette said softly, focusing on Deidara's hair. It was dirty and needed to be washed, still covered with mud and dried with his own blood from the Hunter's prison; his own was probably filthy as well. He knew better than to face Sasori and challenge him to any kind of staring contest. The redhead wasn't a wolf, or a hunter, or a human. He felt his eyes burning into his forehead before he scoffed and turned away.

"I have business to attend to," Sasori informed them gruffly. "But when I get back, he's coming with me. I don't recommend you leaving, there are Hunters pretending to be humans watching the apartment." He slammed the door behind himself, leaving the two of them alone. Finally, Itachi placed his other and on the blond's shoulders and rubbed it gently. Without lifting his head, Deidara crawled up to nuzzle his nose into the curve of his neck, still clinging to him as if he would never let him go. Itachi wasn't sure he wanted him to anyway.

"Are you alright?" the blond whispered finally.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"You can check if you want," Itachi mumbled, but the blond didn't do so. Instead he places his finger so lightly atop his new scar that it sent a small shiver down his spine. "It doesn't hurt," the brunette assured him. "It's healed. Tal says it didn't heal completely because of the magic."

The blond nodded against his shoulder and fell silent again, his fingers tracing the scar then reaching up to gently feel over his exposed body to search for any other damages. Itachi held still for him while he did so, finding the same kind of comfort the blond was feeling in being able to be like this again. The last time they were in this room had been a terrifying experience, but that was a long time ago. He was a different person than the one Deidara had brought here.

"Deidara?"

"Hm?"

"I need to take a shower," Itachi said quietly. "I feel disgusting and I haven't washed my hair in a long time."

Deidara lifted his head up and gave him a lopsided grin. "I haven't showered since I left home, un," he countered, pushing his nose against Itachi's lightly. He slid off the bed and picked Itachi up before the brunette could try to stand up alone. He protested, but the blond ignored him and carried him into the bathroom and turned the water on. While the bathtub filled, they sat on the floor and scrubbed themselves and their hair clean of grim and blood before sliding into the hot water to soak. Deidara was being strangely tame for the situation, but maybe he wasn't ready to play.

"What happened?" Itachi asked quietly, knowing the blond would know what he was referencing.

The blond rest his head against the edge of the tub and stretched his legs out next to Itachi's. "You used some of my power, un," the blond explained.

"How?"

"I don't know," Deidara shrugged, making small waves with the movements. "Ask Tal how to do it, un. Sasori can do it, but only to people he turns. Tal could do it from Kali, but I never asked them how they did it."

"Oh…" Itachi tried to recall the exact moment, but it was difficult. "I just remember seeing that Hunter about to kill you and panicked. I don't know what I did."

"Sasori killed him," Deidara giggled, a manic grin spreading across his face. "You should have seen their faces, un! He made the corpse stand up and they shit their pants."

"When can we go home?" Itachi asked softly, changing the subject. The delight in Deidara's face when he talked about the dead Hunter was a little disturbing.

"I don't know," Deidara sighed. "Sasori gave the Hunters three days to come to their conclusion. Let's just relax and… and eat and just sleep, un."

"You can't sleep…"

Deidara lightly flicked water at him. "You know what I mean. You sleep, and I watch you, un," he grinned as Itachi looked a little ruffled and slid deeper into the water. "I need to get you fed. Get a good night sleep, new clothes," the blond muttered quietly to himself, pushing his bangs off his face entirely. "Cut your hair…"

"I'm fine, Deidara," Itachi assured him, but knew that blond was not listening.

"You're going straight back to bed, un," the blond said, starting his list over again. "And I'll feed you, un. And get you some new clothes, un. And then—"

"Deidara," Itachi caught his attention, stopping his sudden feeling of helplessness he tried to cover up by talking fast. "It's fine. We'll be fine. Don't rush everything, we just got out of there."

"Okay," he said quietly, crawling up to curl up into his lap. "Itachi… what was Sasori talking about? What did you see?"

"Tal said Sasori gave me his blood… The magic had made me kind of… stuck in my head," he explained. "A book suddenly appeared and it was… I think it was Sasori's life. I could read some of it and I saw some things that he could remember. Things from really far back were blurry… really blurry. The night he changed you. I'd felt it before, because he wanted me to see it, but I actually experienced it this time."

"Oh," Deidara whispered dully.

"It was terrible," Itachi whispered, his arms wrapping around Deidara's shoulders. His forehead bent forward to rest on his shoulders. "Do you remember it?"

"Yeah… It's the one thing Sasori doesn't want me to remember, so I keep getting accidently reminded of it, un," Deidara told him. "Ah.. Don't let Sasori know you know, un. He's touchy about it."

Itachi squeezed him tightly. Remnants of the heartbreak he felt through Sasori still clung to him like the sludge that riddled Deidara's mind. "He loved you," he stated quietly.

Deidara gave a startled laugh that sounded a little uncomfortable. "No, he doesn't," he chuckled.

"In his own way, I mean," Itachi stammered. "I could feel how he felt cause it was his blood…And when he couldn't taste it anymore…"

The blond gave a grunting nod of acknowledgement. "Just don't let him know, okay? He gets—"

The bathroom door opened slowly and deliberately, startling them both. Sasori stared down his nose at them and they froze as if they'd been doing something wrong. Itachi was grateful Deidara was sitting on top of him, keeping his naked body covered. "Enjoying your bath?" Sasori questioned casually.

"Yup," Deidara replied.

"We were not finished hunting," Sasori told them. "Before I can let you get sappy and stupid, you need to feed."

"I ate enough," Deidara huffed, lounging back in the tub with his legs hanging over the side. Unlike his human, Deidara was not modest. Though Itachi supposed that after three hundred years, a person may just be that comfortable with someone. Or Deidara was just weird. "Leave us alone, Danna. We're allowed to talk about you behind your back, un."

"When Itachi is lying in bed with you and you get overwhelmed by his scent and begin to drain him without questioning what you're doing," Sasori began, his eyebrow lifting slightly. "Maybe I'll turn him just before you finally kill him."

"Don't even joke about that, un!" Deidara shouted, scrambling to get up, but Itachi, who was not too keen on being entirely exposed to the redhead, held on to him to keep him on his lap. "Sasori-danna if you come anywhere near Itachi I swear I'll rip your fucking head off, un!"

"Ho?" Sasori crooned, smirking down at him. "I wonder what would happen to your souls if I did change him. It'd be an interesting experiment."

"No it wouldn't, un!" Deidara shouted back. "Get out Danna!"

"Now," Sasori informed him before shutting the door again.

"Goddamn it, I swear—"

"It's okay, Deidara," Itachi said quietly, trying to calm the blond down. "I'd rather you be back to 100%. Tal and I can get food while you're gone." When Deidara spun around to turn his rage at him, Itachi held his hands up in his defense. "I mean delivery! We wont leave. I promise."

The blond gave a deep growl in the back of his throat, drumming his fingers on the edge of the tub. "I'll be back when the sun comes up, un," he muttered. "Sasori will throw us both out if I don't come." Heaving a sigh of a thousand irritable moments, Deidara crawled lazily out of the bathtub and practically slithered out of the bathroom dragging water behind him. Itachi could hear Sasori complaining loudly for him to get up and act like a person and not a worm and smiled over the blond's splinter painful ways of getting under his Maker's skin. He leaned back in the hot bath water and closed his eyes. He was tired. As much as he wanted to be with Deidara again, he knew the blond did need to feed and he needed to eat. He wasn't desperate; he could wait a few more hours until Deidara returned.

* * *

><p>Deidara's eyes flew open, his senses flaring at the sudden shift in the building's air. Itachi's sleeping face was inches from his own, lips parted ever so slightly from the relaxed muscles of his face. When he had returned just before the sun rose, they had crawled, bellies finally full, in bed with the heavy blankets cocooned them together, comfortably warming their bodies with psychological security. He would like to sleep too; spend days drifting in a state of nothing with his human. It would take them a long while to recover completely from this and it still wasn't over. It was currently Day Two. Either tonight or tomorrow the Elders would come – or send someone in their stead. Regardless of their decision on whether to agree to Sasori's terms they would come. Because Sasori had commanded them and everyone obeyed Sasori whether they wanted to or not.<p>

Itachi stirred in his sleep, but didn't open his eyes, dreams to entertaining to leave. He sensed the change as well, but felt no danger from it. The blond waited, listening to the machinery working in the depths of the tall building until the elevator chimed quietly to indicate a floor reached. Sliding out from the blankets, he dressed in a pair of cargo pants and slipped out into the living room where Sasori sat comfortably on the sofa, dressed and watching TV. They had both fed enough that they could control their bodies in the daylight, it was his connection to Itachi that allowed him to move this much in the first place. The world was dull and dead to him. Only Itachi was clear and alive to him, but he was safe in the other room.

"Hey Danna?" Sasori gave a soft grunt to show the blond had his attention. "When I was human, did you see me clearly during the day or did I look like everything else, un?"

The redhead didn't look from the TV, but there was a barely visible shift in his muscles. Deidara couldn't tell if he was ignoring him or thinking. Before he could get his answer, a knock sounded at his door and when Sasori didn't move, Deidara went to answer it.

"Jasper?"

The Alpha wolf gave a welcoming smile as he looked down at the blond with three other wolves behind him. "Hello, Deidara," he greeted, his deep voice rumbling. "Sasori called me."

"Oh," he said, trying to sound as if he knew that already. "Come in."

They nodded and entered the apartment together. The apartment itself was rather large, but with the huge werewolves in it, it suddenly appeared much smaller. Jasper and his second sat down on the sofa diagonal from Sasori while the woman, Rose's mother, and another male wolf stood behind them. Everyone had their eyes on Sasori, but the redhead patiently waited for everyone to get slightly uncomfortable before he turned his attention from the cartoon on TV. He surveyed the wolves before crossing his legs in a casual business manner. To the unknowing eye, he looked as though the sun didn't bother him at all, but Deidara knew otherwise. His eyes weren't completely focused. "I think you should repay Deidara's generosity," he said coolly, an awkward start to a conversation. Deidara's lip twitched a little. Sasori was always so awkward. "The opportunity has recently presented itself."

"Yes, you said that over the phone," Jasper said, just as relaxed. It was a ploy. He was irritated and agitated, but didn't want to give Sasori the pleasure of knowing that. Deidara watched their exchange with interest. He knew the wolves didn't like Sasori as the redhead happily terrorized them in October, but the idea of a business transaction made them civil, or maybe Jasper was just interested in what he had to say.

"I would like for you to speak to the Alphas of packs here in Tokyo," Sasori told him. "I want like to speak to the older members of their packs. They don't know me and I don't know how their relations with vampires are."

The werewolves exchanged glances before Jasper addressed Deidara. "Please explain to me what is going on. What happened in the house and where you've been?"

Deidara sat down next to Sasori and folded his legs under himself. Unlike his Maker, he was not as skilled at hiding his day time weakness though he was much stronger now because of Itachi. "Kit set up the ambush. She wanted the Hunters to separate Itachi and myself out of jealousy and gave them permission to enter my land, un. She's been dealt with."

"We saw." The wolves looked warily at Sasori.

"Itachi is the child of a family of Hunters that were supposed to have made a deal with a demon that went wrong and lead to their annihilation," Sasori said. "That is a lie, apparently."

"What does that have to do with the pack?"

"The Uchihas were attempting to form a treaty with the paranormal beings living around them. We cannot ask the vampires here for multiple reasons. One is that Deidara is exceptionally good at making enemies—"

"I learned that from my Maker, un," Deidara grinned, ignoring the irritated expression from Sasori who hated being interrupted.

"Second is that the vampire who was Master of Tokyo at the time is no longer alive," Sasori explained, tersely. "Even if there was a vampire who was alive and remembered the Uchihas, he wouldn't come forward without consulting the new Master, who – as I said – is not fond of Deidara and would lie for a grudge."

"I see," Jasper murmured, folding his hands together in thought. "We will speak to the Alphas here and try to get them to come."

"Good," Sasori replied, settling back in the sofa.

"You're a genius," Deidara commented under his breath, staring sideways at Sasori.

The redhead looked extremely smug. "Yes, I know," he said.

"It's like you knew all of this beforehand, un."

"I didn't."

"You came up with all of this in one night?"

"Not everyone is as incompetent as you two are."

Deidara glared at him, not having the energy to fight with him with the sun so high. Instead, he let his tempter simmer down and turned to face the werewolves. "Itachi's sleeping, but he'll want to know when he wakes up. How's Rose?"

A smile passed across all four werewolves' faces. Jasper glanced back at the woman and gave her a small gesture. "She and the other pups are all well thanks to him," she told him. "If he has time, she would love an email. She's been very worried about him. As have the other pups. They're quite fond of him."

"He's good at making friends," Deidara commented fondly.

"Shockingly, since he never leaves the library."

"Shut up, Danna."

Jasper stood, his second hurrying to stand as well. "I will go and speak to the Alphas and try to help you," he told the vampires. "I know it is day and you must be tired. We will return before the sun sets. I am glad you're well, Deidara. We were worried."

The blond grinned crookedly and nodded back. "When this is over I'll be putting the protections back up, un," he assured him. "Sorry for inconveniencing you." They nodded back and left the apartment with a firm closing of the door, leaving the two of them alone on the sofa with the TV playing softly. Deidara raised his nose slightly and sniffed the air momentarily, casting his senses around the apartment. Tal was sleeping in the study. Satisfied that all the humans in his charge were safe, the blond went to the kitchen to heat up a packet of blood he and Sasori had collected from a local hospital. Downing it, he threw the package away and went back into the bedroom to crawl under the blankets with Itachi.

He was just getting settled with Itachi's arm around his waist when he felt the bed shift and noticed Sasori laying down on Itachi's other side. "What are you doing?" he hissed, trying not to wake Itachi, but failed as he pushed himself up slightly.

"Resting."

"There's another bedroom, un!"

"This one is nicer."

Itachi stirred as Deidara maneuvered their once perfectly constructed blanket cocoon so that he was in between the two of them. The brunette cracked an eye open to look at him, but the blond murmured affectionate reassurances in his mind and he closed it again.

"I have very little room now," Sasori complained.

"You are a very little person, un," Deidara countered, adjusting the blankets to ensure that Sasori had none. He shifted just slightly to fit his body back against Itachi's and relaxed into the warmth he gave off. Itachi stirred again, but it was only to get comfortable against him as well. His human mentally commented on Sasori's growing aggravation, but Deidara grinned and shushed him.

_'Jasper came?'_ Itachi muttered quietly. He was half asleep now, his voice slurred in exhaustion even mentally. _'Is Rose okay?'_

_'Yes, and yes,'_ Deidara told him. _'Danna's planned something. The Hunters will be coming tonight or tomorrow probably.'_

_'Do you need to feed?'_ Itachi opened his eyes a crack. _'I think I'm okay enough if you want.'_

Deidara grinned happily and pressed his nose against Itachi's. _'Don't tempt me, un~ I want you to be completely back to normal before we start playing again.'_

"Will you two shut up," Sasori said, looming over Deidara's shoulder. "I can practically hear you speaking to one another. I've done more than either of you deserve, so you should start thanking me by shutting the fuck up."

Deidara started to turn around and tell the other vampire off, but Itachi's hand reached up and gave Sasori a gentle pat on the head, mussing his hair up so it stuck out at odd angles more than usual before his hand returned to wrap itself around Deidara's torso. Both vampires were in a state of shock, so much so that Sasori laid back down and stared at the ceiling without another word. Deidara turned his head back to examine his human and gave a small chuckle seeing that he had fallen back into a deep sleep. Worries temporarily forgotten by his human treating Sasori like a small child, he let his mind drift to a state of nothingness, the closest he could get to sleeping in his current undead body. When they awoke they would have to deal with werewolves and hunters and if the vampires got wind of this, the evening would not be very restful.

When sun clawed its way downward, Itachi stirred and stretched his limbs with a relaxed sigh, his arm wrapping back around Deidara's body. Deidara's cheek rest against his chest, rising and falling as Itachi breathed. It was a small moment of peace, fifty deep inhales from Itachi, before the air in the apartment changed again and Itachi opened his eyes.

"They're here," he whispered.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	33. Chapter 33 - Resolution

**Exquisite Desire**

**Chapter 33 - Resolution**

* * *

><p>Sasori should have thought out his choice of rendezvous better; Deidara's apartment was not built to host as many people as it was currently being made to. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if the guests were collectively of smaller stature, but that wasn't the case. Werewolves are notoriously large people and even the smaller ones naturally put out an aura of being bigger and tougher than they appeared. Pack dynamics made this tolerable, but there were three packs in the room. Jasper and his three, two men from the pack that held eastern side of Tokyo Bay as their territory, and a man and woman from the western side. The vampires had indeed caught wind of the events as vampires tend to and the Master had sent two of them to represent him and bring back gossip. Then there were the six Hunters, one pair of Elders, another pair of anxious looking young Hunters and Vivitsu and Kisame. Twenty people in total.<p>

There weren't enough seats for everyone, but Sasori had probably known that would happen. Though they arrived early, Sasori didn't permit the vampires to sit since they had invited themselves. Only the two child vampires sat, looking entirely out of place among the much larger adults. Itachi and Tal sat on either side of them on the larger couch that better faced the door. Itachi was sitting up very attentive, his eyes moving to each face. Deidara wondered what he was thinking, but he was keeping his thoughts to himself. To their left sat Jasper, lounging patiently next to two older werewolves who were allotted to sit despite the higher ranked wolves standing behind them. Their Alphas had sent the older members with their Thirds, a strong looking man and an impassively wild looking woman, both housing sleeves of tattoos visible under their clothes that did not match the cold weather outside. Only the two Elders sat on the smaller sofa, their hands folded patiently in their laps. They were the Hunter pair that met and led Itachi to the council; the warrior man and scholar woman with white hair.

Again, Sasori had them sitting in uncomfortable silence, but Deidara wasn't going to allow him to control the situation entirely.

"Thank you all for coming, un," Deidara said, crossing his legs while grinning lopsided at them all.

"There are more of you than we were expecting," one of the standing Hunters complained.

"I said I would find witnesses," Sasori murmured.

"They weren't invited though," Deidara told them, nodding lazily to the other vampires. "If they do anything out of turn, I'll kill 'em, un~"

The two vampires protested venomously until Sasori and Deidara both gave them a quelling look. "You could have made them leave their weapons at the door," one of the vampires growled.

"And would you leave your fangs behind, un?" the blond sneered back.

"We appreciate your fairness," the female Elder said. "Am I correct to assume that these two werewolves are your witnesses?"

"Yes."

"I will get straight to the point," she said in polite Japanese. "Do you remember the Uchihas?"

The man directly next to Jasper nodded. "The Uchihas were a respectable and old family," he said. "They helped ease peace between packs."

"Were they planning on a treaty between Hunters and Paranormal?"

"Yes."

"And with the demons?"

The wolves blink and glanced at one another before the other wolf spoke. "There were never any demons at the meetings the Uchihas held. Wolves, vampires, fey and a witch clan, but never a demon. In fact, many of us believed demons to be things of legend, until the massacre."

"Our packs could do nothing," the other explained, his fingers lacing together. He looked rather remorseful at the memory. "The idea that the Hunters would be willing to kill off an entire family – and one as strong as the Uchihas – was something we, who are so group oriented, did not know how to handle. We left the matter alone, unable to bring out the truth in public for fear of our own packs safeties but we have kept the peace between us, as the Uchihas wished."

The Elders sat in silence, their faces almost entirely unreadable as they listened to the man speak. Deidara glanced sideways at Itachi and saw a curious and puzzled expression on his face. He looked at each Hunter, assessing them individually then as a group. He apparently saw something that Deidara hadn't noticed and seemed to conclude something in his thoughts because he inhaled softly and sat up straighter, but didn't say anything. Sasori seemed to notice the brunette's movements as well.

"You two," the redhead said to the vampires. "Leave."

"No," they replied.

Sasori looked at them steadily for a moment before raising his hand to them. The smell of blood filled the room as one of the vampires twisted and tore off his own hand from his arm. His companion stumbled away in muted horror as Sasori made the other force his still attached fingers through his eyes to gauge them out and shatter the front of his skull before separating his head from his body. Deidara couldn't help the small giggle from escaping and Sasori seemed pleased by the reaction. The other vampire didn't need to be told again and bolted out of the room, using the stairs instead of the elevator.

"I have heard many stories about you, Sasori," the male Elder murmured in the silence that followed, only interrupted by Deidara's soft giggling. "They are nothing in comparison to the real thing."

The redhead looked smug as he lowered his hand back to his lap. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked, shattering the mixture of delight and terror in the room before Sasori was able to speak. He was looking at the Elders intently as if he was attempting to will an answer from them. Or maybe he was trying not to look at the blood on the ground.

"He just mutilated—"

"No," Itachi interrupted the standing Hunter. He looked embarrassed to suddenly have everyone's attention on him, but Deidara gave him a mental nudge and even Sasori turned to face him. Sitting up straight again, he looked the woman in the eye. "Please tell us."

"Something you didn't want such hostile creatures to hear?" Sasori suggested in a murmur, startling Itachi out of his gaze.

_'Can he read my mind?'_

_'No, I think he saw you looking at them, un. He's perceptive.'_

_'Scary…'_

_'Yeah.'_

"What happened?" Itachi asked the Elders directly.

The woman reached into her pocket and took out a small glass vile with a wax sealed stopper. She handed it to Kisame, who moved around the sofa to give it to Tal. "Kali is a fine woman," she said. "We had many fond conversations when I was a younger woman. I did not want to think that she had lost herself. Have her drink that and she will fully recover from the poison."

"Thank you," Tal said, cradling the treasure tenderly. Deidara gave Sasori a dark look when he noticed the redhead eyeing the bottle curiously. The redhead returned the look, but turned as the Elder continued.

"Your appearance in our court has caused a disturbance," she told them. "We attempted to investigate, but our Mages wouldn't allow it. In short, our kind is currently engaged in a civil war. I thank you for turning away the vampires because I know that coven to be warmongering. They would take it upon themselves to start a war among all the races."

"How does this affect us?" the male Third asked.

"There wont be anyone to keep the vindictive Hunters at bay," the were woman replied.

"Indeed," the Elder murmured. "We wanted to still come to warn you and also to apologize to you, Itachi. I believe your family to be true and hope their souls rest peacefully."

"You aren't going to try and separate us?" he asked in skeptical voice. Deidara frowned slightly and they shared the same threatening thought for a moment.

"Not we," she replied.

"You hated us."

"I would be a disgrace as a scholar if I closed my mind to new things," she responded with her head held up proudly.

Vivitsu stepped forward slightly to address them himself. "I would like to extend an apology on behalf of Sophia and her cruelty to you," he said to Itachi and Deidara. "I would rather it be done by her but she is dead."

"Oh," Itachi seemed to be unable to figure out whether or not to look unhappy or pleased.

"I killed her," Vivitsu explained casually, startling the brunette. "She lied to the council and to me, disgracing her position as a Mage."

"Oh," the brunette repeated in a much smaller voice. Deidara couldn't help but grin. He liked this guy even more now.

"Take the information as you want," the woman said to them all. "The Hunters who are siding with the mages will most likely come after you and Itachi," she said to Deidara. "And you also, Sasori. For the wolf packs, I am pleased you are here, because I know the packs here in Tokyo and most of Germany to be peaceful."

"We will inform our Alphas," the Thirds said quietly.

The Hunter Elders stood together and nodded their heads to the two vampires and humans then led the others out the door, save for Kisame, who remained leaning against the wall by the study door. Deidara drew his feet up on the couch, relaxing into a more comfortable position as he and Itachi spoke quietly together in their heads. They were in danger. They both understood that. Where would they go? How would they survive? There were no remains of their home behind them except for the empty shell of a mansion haunted by werewolves. Deidara would go back anyway, Itachi would follow.

"Don't mind them, they're always this rude," Sasori's voice interrupted their silent conversation.

The werewolves were looking at them curiously, Kisame's eyes were on them as well and Itachi flushed in embarrassment. Deidara's face cracked in a carefree grin and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Sorry," he crooned good-naturedly. "Lots to take in, un? Thanks for coming, we really appreciate."

"We appreciate you allowing us to learn this," Jasper replied. "The wolves will need to be able to take care of our packs if the Hunters are free to roam."

"And our pups," one of the older pack members murmured. Together the wolves stood and left the apartment, quietly thanking and good-byeing the vampires and humans. Jasper followed, saying he had a few phone calls to make, leaving them alone with Kisame who finally unstuck himself from the wall.

"See? I told you helping you would be interesting," Kisame said to Itachi.

His human startled a little and didn't seem to appreciate the sentence. "People will get hurt," Itachi said quietly. "I don't see how this is a good thing at all."

Deidara silently disagreed with Itachi as Kisame chuckled quietly. If it wasn't the fact that he wanted to keep both Itachi and Tal safe, he would have gleefully taken advantage of the situation. War. War. He glanced at Sasori to catch his eyes and grinned. War sounded fun to them. Pity on you for Itachi's gentle nature, Sasori's eyes told him. Deidara didn't care. He would be good for Itachi's sake. "Are you planning on trying to join us?" Deidara asked the huge Hunter.

"Nope," the man shrugged. "I'm going back in, I just wanted to say bye to Itachi."

"Thank you for helping us," Itachi told him, starting to get up, but was tugged back down into Deidara's lap. He looked back reproachfully at the blond who only grinned and squeezed him tightly around the middle.

"You're welcome," Kisame said with another chuckle. "You wont get rid of me completely, I'll be coming to check on you just in case you change your mind." He nodded to the others on the couch then walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind himself.

Deidara turned his head and looked at Sasori expectantly who seemed lost in thought and unfortunately not getting up to leave as well. Across Sasori, Tal sat very still on the edge of the sofa, running his fingers over the neck of the bottle as if it were a newborn child. Deidara smiled at him and held Itachi closer. One of the first things they would do would be to take the train through Russia again to find their friend's soul mate. Itachi shifted in his lap, either uncomfortable with the silence or getting a better position. Deidara rest his head against the back of Itachi's neck, feeling the dark strands of hair brush against his cheek as he rocked his forehead against his skin. What a horrible situation. Definitely near the top of his list of things he never wanted to do, ever. He wondered if there was a small box he could put Itachi in for the rest of ever to keep him safe.

_'I don't want to go in a box,'_ Itachi whispered in his mind. Deidara grinned a little and planted his lips against his warm skin.

"So when are you going to make your grand exit?" Deidara asked loudly. "Everyone else did, un." No one said anything, so he turned and stared at Sasori who appeared to be in a daze. Still lost in his thoughts. The redhead forgot that he was in the present. It happened sometimes. He was just too old. "Danna."

"Hm?" Sasori turned to look at him then, frowning when he saw him staring. "Are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, Deidara?"

"Yes," the blond said shortly. "I always want to get rid of you, un."

Itachi elbowed him gently, glancing back at him with a look of distaste. "Thank you for helping us, Sasori," Itachi politely told him.

"I told you," the redhead said with his nose turned up. "I get to decide when Deidara dies. No one else."

"But you could have let us fight our way out," Itachi continued.

"Don't you forget that," the redhead murmured quietly. He slid to the edge of the sofa so he could plant his feet on the floor and stand upright. "I'm using your laptop," he added as he went into the study to remove the computer Deidara kept there and went into the master bedroom to shut the door.

"Hey! That's our—"

"It's okay," Itachi said, leaning back so Deidara wouldn't throw him off. "There's another bedroom, or the sofa, it's okay."

The blond grumbled and hugged him tightly. "Tal," he said finally to the man at the other end of the sofa. He looked up as if he forgot that they were there and gave them a small smile. "Do you mind waiting another two nights before we leave? I should be alright to travel then."

"Yes," Tal said, nodding. "I can't thank you enough for this, Deidara."

Deidara waved his hand nonchalantly and quickly returned it to Itachi's waist. "What would you like to do tonight?" he asked quietly in Itachi's ear.

"I don't know," was the quiet reply. "I'm a little hungry, but I'm just very tired… There's a pile of dead vampire in the corner now." This seemed to bring him great anxiety, possibly because the blood was seeping into the thick carpet and there were body parts lying next to the end table.

"I'll get someone to clean it up, un," the blond assured him.

"They wont ask questions?" Itachi asked, looking back at him.

"I'll glamor them," Deidara grinned at him and pretended to eat Itachi's shoulder. "Let's go out to dinner. I'll get you anything you want, un. And maybe we'll get your hair cut or something."

"Alright," Itachi said, sliding off his lap to stand up. "Tal, would you like to come?"

"Oh, no thank you," the Indian man told him with a smile. "I'm a little jet lagged to be honest. I think I'll stay here and rest."

The pair said nothing, both knowing that while that may be true, their friend was overwhelmed by the treasure in his hands and wanted some time alone. Deidara and Itachi had been closed off from one another for a few weeks and it was quite miserable, neither of them could comprehend the years that had gone by for Tal. Quietly, the two of them slipped away to pull on their jackets and stepped out into the hallway to walk to the elevator. It was cool December here in Tokyo. When Itachi had left the mansion it had been November and he had left with just his jacket because it had been the only thing he could grab other than Deidara's bag. Itachi silently allowed Deidara to buy him a proper coat and warm accessories, wrapping his neck with a thick scarf and covering his hands with the warm gloves. It wasn't that cold, but soon they would be traveling through the snowy weather of Russia again and Deidara had no other way of keeping his human warm.

"Deidara?"

"Hm?"

Itachi shoved his hands into his new coat's pockets looking slightly embarrassed, but pressed on. "Can I get a few changes of clothes while we're out too?" he asked hopefully. Deidara didn't really know why he had to ask with such a tone since he knew the blond would buy him anything he wanted. "I've been wearing these for weeks now…"

"It must be killing you, un," Deidara teased.

"A little," the brunette admitted, letting Deidara pull his arm around his shoulder.

"I will get you anything you want," Deidara reminded him as they walked. "Food first, then shopping. We have a few hours till the sun comes up. I was thinking… I wish we could stay another week. It's almost Christmas, but we'll be digging through snow looking for Kali, probably, un…"

"What day is it? I've lost track…"

"It's the night of the fourteenth," the blond replied. "Of December."

"A whole month…"

"Yeah. Longer for me."

"I really don't want to go on another vacation for a while," Itachi admitted. "I just want to sleep in my own bed. I don't even care that the mansion isn't as protected. I just want my own bed."

Deidara laughed as they walked into a small restaurant where he let Itachi order whatever he wanted, sitting across from him so he could watch him eat with his chin resting in his palms. "When we get back," he began, because he knew Itachi would feel better knowing, "the vampires will probably try to challenge me for my position because I was gone during such a bad time. I left Belle in charge, so unless she's dead, they have no standing, but it's within their right to challenge me, un. There might be a fight, so I want you to be ready in case. From what I've gathered, the mansion is probably damaged too from the fight with the wolves, so there will be a lot of repairs to be done." He paused, turning his head to stare out the window at the passing people. "No one's there but the wolves, un," he continued, more to himself than Itachi. "Kit is dead. Sam, Han and Grey… if the Hunters didn't catch them, they might be dead anyway… since they're normal humans, un."

"They have to drink your blood to stay young," Itachi clarified, after the waitress placed several different dishes in front of him. Real Japanese food. Drool gathered in his mouth as he picked up his chopsticks and murmured his thankfulness for the food.

"Yes… it can come rushing back to them sometimes," Deidara said. "I've been gone longer than this, and they had my blood on Halloween, but I don't know after the Hunter attack. Plus, I can't imagine the Hunters letting humans go when they were found in a vampire's home."

"Jack's still alive," Itachi reminded him gently. "He's in France studying."

"Yes," Deidara nodded, turning back to watch him eat. "I'll call him as soon as I can, he's probably panicking since he might not be able to get ahold of anyone." He ran his finger over the glass of water he'd been given and smiled at him. "Is it good?" Itachi nodded, mouth full of grilled fish. Deidara grinned at him and let himself relax a little while watching him. He was nervous and on edge, the threat of attack looming over him. It was affecting Itachi as well, so he tried to let himself calm down in hopes that it would allow Itachi to do the same. He wanted to go back to normal, but he also wanted the chaos this new threat would bring. Having to choose one or the other was extremely frustrating, so for now he let himself focus on Itachi just a few more hours before they could return to the house and continue their recovery.

* * *

><p>Itachi stirred under the blankets. He had been in a deep sleep, dreaming of green hills and open sky when someone called to him. The dream was familiar and only sometimes did things happen in it. He had never personally seen these green hills or the bright blue sky like that, but Deidara had a long time ago. It was something of Deidara's past he loved and so those memories, though often muddied in Deidara's mind, came to Itachi in clear dreams. Willing himself to awaken, his eyes met large blue ones that reflected the color of the sky he'd been dreaming. Half asleep, he wondered if Deidara got them that blue from staring at the sky so much when he was human, but shook the thought away as something ridiculous. Eye color was from a gene repressor not staring at something for long periods of time. He smiled back at Deidara who freed his dark hair from his face. "Good morning," Itachi murmured, even though he knew it was night time. "What time is it?"<p>

"Six," Deidara replied from his frog like perch above his head. "Come on, let's go, un."

"Go? Where?" Itachi asked, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Why are you whispering?"

"It's more fun this way," the blond replied, nudging him off of the bed and crawled across it to wait for him to get dressed. "We're leaving tonight, remember? Don't you want one more tour of Tokyo before we leave, un?"

"Oh… yeah, that'd be nice," Itachi said, dressing in his new clothes the two of them had purchased the night before. "Is it safe to go out?"

"No," Deidara grinned. "There's still people outside. They were following us last night, but I don't think they had the guts to attack us, un. We'll be extra sneaky tonight."

"…That sounds dangerous," Itachi paused as he pulled his sweater on, but Deidara made a shooing motion with his hand. The brunette wasn't very convinced though. As much as he did want to see Tokyo again before they left, the idea of ducking corners to avoid Hunters or anything else that might be after them didn't sound exceptionally appealing.

When he was finished tying his shoe laces, the two of them walked out into the living room where Sasori was sitting and watching cartoons again. The room had a strange odor to it, courtesy of the new carpet that had been put down earlier in the day. Itachi and Tal had silently over seen the operation after Deidara had hypnotized the humans to not panic or tell about the body. Itachi, who wasn't affected by the glamor due to his Shadow Hunter blood, had never seen it put into action before and was both mesmerized and horrified by it. The redhead watched them suspiciously as they crossed the room, but Deidara pretended to be nonchalant, which – in Itachi's opinion – had the exact opposite effect. Sasori didn't question them, or follow them, so they two of them found themselves once again in the elevator alone, this time going all the way to the basement instead of the ground floor.

They left this way, Deidara explained because it came out at the service entrance instead of the front. Even so, the blond was acting extremely cautious – though playful – as they moved around. It appeared so much like a game to the brunette that Itachi nearly forgot that they were possibly in danger. Almost. Still, it was quite some time and many streets, trains and a bus ride before Deidara finally straightened and smirked at him.

"No one's following us," he informed him proudly. "I can't smell a single bit of magic or Hunter anywhere around here, un."

"Could they be hiding it?" Itachi asked, glancing around himself.

"No, I would have smelled it." The brunette decided not to point out that Deidara hadn't smelled any magic on him either so as not to injure the blond's ego. Together they walked in silence down a small street that barely had a sidewalk. The air was crisp, not night time cold yet, but on its way there. The street was empty except for a few cars or bikes passing them by with people on their way home from work. They were the outer edges of Saitama prefecture, but Itachi had never been to this area before. He glanced down at the blond who appeared to be just taking a casual stroll, but Itachi could tell he was looking for something. He was about to ask what it was when Deidara held his hand out and pointed to a house.

There was nothing about this house that set it apart from anything else. A small brick wall protected much of its insides from outside eyes. Deidara looked so unbelievably pleased with himself, but Itachi couldn't make out why. "What is it?" Itachi finally asked.

"It's a house," Deidara told him, proudly and laughed when Itachi glared at him. "It's just a house. There's people living in it, un."

"Can I help you?" The two turned to face the newcomer, a teenager wearing the uniform of a local high school with a backpack and sports bag slung over his shoulder. The way he was standing in the road between them and the house made Itachi realized he probably lived there and was wondering why a stranger and a foreigner were staring and talking about his house.

Itachi started to apologize, but was struck dumb by the strangeness of the young man. He couldn't even pinpoint what it was that made him strange. Thankfully, any awkward moment caused by his silence was rescued by Deidara who never had any trouble talking. "Are your parents home, un?" he asked brightly.

"Maybe," he responded vaguely. "Who are you? I can get them for you."

"I know your mother's home at least, un," Deidara grinned at him.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"Who are you?" Deidara countered.

The teenager looked irritably at him and glanced back and forth between them with dark eyes flecked with an odd color before re-shouldering his bag and turned to leave. Itachi's stomach leapt to his chest. He knew him. "Sas—"

"Oh, you're home Sasuke," a woman's voice sounded as he opened the door.

"There's weirdos outside," the teenager told her as he disappeared into the inner chambers of the house without a backwards glance.

Itachi made an involuntary noise as the woman called after him that what he said was rude as she peered out to see what 'weirdos' he had been talking about. Her eyes on Deidara caused them to sharpen in suspicion. The brunette didn't know how, but this woman knew Deidara wasn't a normal person, but her expression changed when she looked at Itachi. "Oh, my god," she whispered in disbelief, then gestured them to step onto the property. They obeyed, Deidara clutching at his reluctant arm. His legs nearly forgot how to work. "Itachi?" she asked quietly.

"You know him?" Deidara asked, sounding slightly startled. The confident and proud expression on his face faltered slightly.

"I knew your mother," she replied, staring at Itachi. "You look just like her. But what are you doing with a vampire, Itachi?"

"I thought you were human," Deidara frowned at her, but the woman waved him off with a dark look.

"I am human, my husband and I both," she hissed under her breath. "But I knew the Uchihas. What are you—"

"He's my friend," Itachi explained in a weak voice. "He's not dangerous. H-he's been taking care of me. Have you been taking care of…" he stared passed her at the house, unable to get the name out properly.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Your parents asked us to take care of you two should anything happen to them. Not even the Shadow Hunters know where we live. We saved Sasuke, but… we never found you. We got Sasuke out before the Hunters showed up, but you... We thought you were dead. How did you find us?"

"I know someone who's good at finding people, un," Deidara explained, keeping his voice friendly and casual.

The woman looked at him very seriously for a moment then gave Itachi a sad look. "I did not want us to be found," she said, more to Deidara, though she was looking at Itachi. "We thought you were dead, Itachi… I had hoped you hadn't been found either… We wanted you safe from…that world. I guess it found you anyway."

"Can I see him?" Itachi blurted, trying to keep desperation from his voice. The woman hesitated, glancing back at the house as she thought. It was a bad idea. Itachi knew it was. With the Hunters possibly after them and war brewing among the paranormal, it was not a safe world for his brother to be in. No one knew Sasuke was still alive after all. The woman's hesitation lasted a few seconds too long and Itachi knew she would say no.

Deidara looked a little annoyed, but didn't try to talk back to her. Instead, he grinned up at Itachi saying "he looks just like you, un." Itachi returned the wide grin with a small smile of his own. That was what was strange about him. It wasn't that he looked strange; he looked like Itachi, just slightly different. Like a mirror that wasn't working properly.

"We're leaving Japan tonight," Deidara said, saving Itachi again from his stunned silence. "I just thought I'd stop by to see if my friend was wrong or not, un. Sam prevails again," he added to Itachi, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "You're going to keep Sasuke from seeing his brother?" he smirked at the woman, but Itachi raised his hand slightly.

"No, it's better that he doesn't know," Itachi said quietly. He reached out to grab Deidara's wrist to keep him from doing something rash like bolt into the room to get the teenager himself and took a step away. "Sasori will be angry if we're late returning."

"What?" Deidara cried, louder than necessary.

Itachi tried to smile at the blond, forcing his face to appear calm and happy. As if he wanted to leave. As if this was the best thing to do. Because this was the best thing for any of them. "He will be," he forced out as smoothly as possible. "We're keeping Tal from finding Kali."

"But—"

"Please," Itachi insisted, taking another step back, willing Deidara to do the same. He did so, possibly only out of confusion and Itachi took another look up at the house, forcing the intense feelings of longing down passed the rock in his stomach before turning and walking down the street.

This was best. This was best. It was best. It is best. He repeated this phrase over and over to himself, each step away from his brother a firm reassurance. His stomach clenched painfully, his heart aching at his actions, but he knew there was nothing else he could have done. It was selfish to want to meet his brother. Very selfish. Deidara meant well, but in their current situation, it would only put Sasuke in danger. More than he wanted to see his brother, he wanted his brother to be safe. Safe from war. Safe from monsters of all kinds. The brief seconds he saw him, Itachi could see that he'd grown well. He looked healthy, looked strong and looked happy. He was in school. He played sports. He would have friends. He would have plans for his future. Itachi had no right to disrupt that. No right. His hand was crushing into Deidara's wrist, but the blond didn't complain. Itachi wasn't strong enough to hurt the blond physically. He wasn't strong enough to keep his brother safe. This was all the strength he had; to turn around and run from him. To leave him with this family of humans who were raising him to be human. To go to school. To play sports. To support him. Itachi wouldn't be the one to destroy that. This was the only thing he could do for his brother.

"Itachi?"

He stopped walking at the entrance to the station, but he didn't let go of Deidara's hand, too scared that he would run back and smash the door down to Sasuke's home. He stared at the train tracks, not really seeing them, his eyes unfocused. Even with their connection, he couldn't convey what he wanted to the blond. He couldn't convey anything. He saw his brother, but he had to leave him. It was the only thing he could do.

His blurred vision was obstructed by the blond stepping in front of him, eyes wide with confusion and concern. He wanted to explain to him, but his heart was broken and there was not a single thing he could say to explain himself, even with their connection. Deidara didn't understand his thoughts.

As they rode the train back to Tokyo, Itachi allowed Deidara to lead him around. He retreated into his own mind to hide from himself. In his mind's space, he sat on the floor covered in haphazard books that shifted around the more he thought. He did not want to think, but the more he tried not to, the more he thought. He could feel them moving through crowds, he could feel his body being lead around by Deidara, but he stayed in his head, his fingers clutching a book of memories. He didn't know if the book truly contained memories as Sasori's book had, but what this book did have was a picture of his brother looking at him and Deidara. His dark curious eyes, he remembered well. Even though it'd been so long, he knew him. Sitting there alone in his mind, staring at his brother, he felt his heart cracking into tiny broken pieces.


	34. Chapter 34 - Travels in the Snow

**Exquisite Desire**

**Chapter 34: Travels in the Snow**

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to be posted, I thought I had before I started this research project, which has taken up my whole summer. I got a 4 day weekend, so I'm posting it now~

* * *

><p>"What's his problem?" Sasori's voice drifted into his ears, drawing his focus from the book in his mental lap to the real world around him. They were sitting on the airplane, which startled him because he didn't remember going to or getting on it having spent the whole time in his own head staring at the image of his brother. Deidara was sitting to his right at the window, Sasori to his left and Tal on the single seat in the aisle across from them.<p>

"I don't know, he's just sad," Deidara mumbled, making a huge understatement because he was equally confused and annoyed he didn't understand what was wrong. 'Sad' was a very small word for what Itachi was feeling right now.

Sasori's face moved in front of his, scowling up at him. Itachi let his eyes follow him to show he wasn't dead inside, but didn't say anything to him. "Why?" the redhead questioned.

"I'm fine," Itachi murmured down to him finally. "Sorry." The redhead didn't look convinced in the slightest, but sat back up with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Are you mad at me?" Deidara asked quietly, looking up from where he'd been sitting, slouched, bad-postured, with his chin in his palm.

"No," Itachi assured him. "It was just hard to walk away."

"We shouldn't have walked away, un," the blond muttered under his breath.

"No… It would have put him in danger," Itachi told him. Deidara gave him an annoyed look that said he didn't appreciate the parental tone he had, but Itachi couldn't help it. Deidara was a sporadic person. He didn't always think many steps in advance, especially when he was excited about it. Like taking him. Taking him from Japan without thinking about the risks that came with breaking laws. Like claiming him as his human servant without thinking of what would happen later. Like exposing Sasuke to a world that was on the brink of war when he was safe.

"But you wanted to see him," Deidara insisted, clearly confused. "I know you do, un. I feel it."

"He needs to be safe."

"But you want to be with him, un."

"I'd rather him be safe."

"But!" Deidara stomped on the plane floor angrily, earning an irritated glare from the person in front of them. "We would've taken care of him. It'd been fine and now you're unhappy, un!"

"I know," Itachi murmured quietly. "It's okay. I'd rather him be safe."

"Who are we talking about?"

"_We_ are not talking about anyone, danna."

Itachi stared at the seat in front of him, focusing all his attention on it as Sasori leaned uncomfortably close to him. His face was inches from his own, his nose centimeters from his cheek, but he wasn't being threatening. Deidara glanced over at him with a dirty look, but didn't get defensive, so Itachi just sat as still as possible as Sasori sniffed him in silence. The vampire was trying to get him to spill his secrets through intimidation, but Itachi refused to give anything away. He apparently found nothing interesting from his scent, either because he made an unhappy noise and sat back in his seat again. "Where did you go earlier?" Sasori questioned.

"Around Tokyo," Itachi replied when Deidara didn't.

"You're lying," Sasori informed him. "You don't smell like the city at all."

Itachi turned his head to finally face him, trying to meet his eyes as squarely as he dared. The redhead seemed to accept this challenge and refused to back down, though it was possible that Sasori just didn't understand that staring at anyone for long periods of time was socially unacceptable. Finally, understanding that he was not going to win silently, he gave a small shake of his head. "I have no intention of telling you, Sasori," he told the redhead. "I'm sorry." Deidara started to turn around to say something smug, but Itachi held his hand up in front of the blond's face without looking at him. Starting a fight on a plane was probably the worst thing in the world that could happen right now, and the blond accepted that quite begrudgingly as he folded his arms angrily over his chest.

"I could find out," Sasori looked slightly amused at their interaction, but didn't egg Deidara on for once.

"I don't doubt that, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't try," Itachi replied.

Sasori puffed his cheeks slightly in annoyance, but he didn't say anything else as the fasten seatbelt sign came on as they began their decent. When the plane had touched down, Deidara was already unbuckled and poised to get up, but Sasori, who was in the aisle seat, was waiting patiently for the shuffle of frantic people to clear out so the blond had to wait, his leg jiggling irritably. He gave Itachi a miserably impatient expression that the brunette took to mean that Deidara had forgiven him for not being as excited as the blond had expected him to be.

Their short trip back to the train station he and Kisame had left several weeks ago was uneventful and Tal, his hand tucked deeply into his coat pocket protecting the vial, suggested that they get food before their trip. The vampires obliged, though Deidara was muttering in his head. Tal was much better at thinking logically than the blond, who was eager to see someone get excited. Itachi lifted his elbow to gently brush the blond's arm and he smiled again. Sasori was still watching them, so the brunette was careful to keep his face from reflecting the pain in his heart from leaving his home country and his brother behind. After a quick meal, they went through the train station and only had to wait a short while to climb the train.

"Deidara," Sasori said after the train started moving. "You have a better sense of distance and direction than him," he didn't gesture, but Itachi realized he was talking about him. "When we get close to the spot, we'll need to jump off."

"Jump off?" Itachi started, staring at him then out the window. It was dark, but as they passed through cities, the lights and signs were going by them at speeds that inspired his imagination of what would happen if they jumped off the train when it was going this fast.

Sasori gave him an amused look. "Sounds exciting doesn't it?" he murmured.

"Into the snow," Deidara grinned, obviously not thinking of death, but the prospect of rolling around in the snow. "Wont the sun be coming up though?"

Sasori nodded, his amused look deepening into a small smirk. "I guess you'll get a chance to test your resolution," he commented and Deidara looked a little worried as he glanced at Itachi, who realized this resolution meant feeding off of him to get a better hold on his day time death.

"Don't worry, I trust you," he told the blond with a smile that didn't seem to reassure him very much. They were together in the compartment for a few days, mostly in silence except for a few arguments that sprung up between the two vampires. Itachi was beginning to be able to read Sasori's body language, however strange and abnormal it was. He noticed when the redhead was starting to get bored which usually meant he was about to go at the blond. He began countering it by sending Deidara unexpected mental thoughts that made the effects of Sasori's comments less because the blond was paying attention to his human.

Each day, Deidara and Itachi would slip away to find some private compartment or bathroom stall so the blond could feed from Itachi. Itachi was a little surprised he didn't try in front of the others, but the blond seemed to understand exactly how much Itachi dreaded the very thought of getting bitten in front of anyone due to the reaction of Deidara's venom. Deidara, however, seemed positively delighted by Itachi and was clearly unhappy that they had such limited time to themselves. Though the blond was only feeding small mouthfuls and he was keeping himself well stocked with orange juice and snacks, Itachi always returned to the shared compartment slightly pale and Deidara acted slightly high for the next few hours, giggling at nearly everything. They hadn't had much chance to do such feedings before Deidara left in November. Itachi had still been a little apprehensive and when he had given Deidara blood it was from a cut instead of a bite; he was still unenthusiastic about the reactions to being bitten, but, under the circumstances, accepted that it was how it must be done. The effects of the connection they now shared had an overwhelming impact on feeding now. Since both could feel what the other was feeling, Itachi received the relief of his own blood to Deidara –being able to understand now the actual strength it took to not drain him, and Deidara felt the physical effects he could not in his vampire body. The first time they slipped away, they had both collapsed in dizzyingly pleasured heaps and took quite a long time to return to the compartment.

The blond was lounging lazily with his head on Itachi's lap, imitating a nap instead of the effects of the sun when his eyes opened with a sharp snap and he lurched up again. Itachi, who had been talking quietly to Tal, startled and stared at him, barely having moved his chin out of the way from colliding with the blond's skull.

"We're almost here," he said to no one in particular, but Sasori also sat up from where he'd been resting against the side of his seat. "A few miles away, un." He tilted his head back as far as it would go to look back at Itachi with a grin. "According to your memory."

"Hopefully it's accurate," Sasori commented, picking his clothing items that had spread out in the last few days and put them on. Itachi didn't ask why a vampire needed a winter coat, scarf, hat and cloves, because despite the gruffness the redhead had and the dangers he held at his fingers, he looked remarkably like a child about to go play in the snow.

The others followed in suit and pulled on all their warm things before they walked out into the corridor, Deidara shouldering his bag. No one paid much attention to them, so they reached an empty car without much difficulty. Sasori opened the door to the train much like Kali had and jumped out without hesitation, but the two humans glanced at Deidara, quite certain that they would not survive the jump as easily so the blond took hold of them both and leaped out after his maker.

The snow hit Itachi like a wall. Even bundled up as he was, it was a lot colder than in the warm compartment they had left. Deidara took the brunt of the fall, landing in the tall snow and nearly disappearing under its depths weighed down by the two humans. When the train finally passed, Deidara tilted his arms back so the two of them could drop into the cleared path where the tracks were and wait for the vampire to dig himself out. Itachi pulled his coat closer to himself, thinking how three more layers wouldn't have hurt, but figured it would be less miserable once they started walking. They waited, Itachi and Tal shifting their weight around to keep warm, until Sasori caught up with them, punching a hole into the train's snow trench from the tunnel he'd dug. He was covered in snow and shared a strange sort of grin with the blond. It looked entirely out of place on his face, but Itachi couldn't help but smile at the gleeful look Deidara gave his maker. It was generally difficult to remember exactly how young these two were, but moments like these brought the thought back to him.

"How will we find Kali?" Tal asked, as Sasori shook himself free of the snow. "She's closed me off, I wont be able to find her."

"We will be able to smell her," Sasori's strange, yet playful, grin disappeared and was replaced by a sardonic one. "Even in this thin air. Don't freeze you two," he added, pointing at them with a gloved hand. "We don't have any body heat to share."

They followed him back into the tunnel he had started and they began the slow process of tunneling through the snow. The two vampires seemed delighted to be tunneling through the snow that was nearly over Itachi's head – definitely over their heads – and they seemed to know what direction to go through the brunette had no idea how. Deidara murmured in his mind that they could smell a carcass ahead somewhere, which was why, every so often, one of them knocked a hole in the roof of their tunnel to let in the outside air. It was possible that the carcass belonged to a wild animal, but also that it was a victim of a hungry vampire living off of animal blood.

_'Deidara? How are we getting back?'_ he asked suddenly as he watched Sasori climb up onto Deidara's shoulders to let his head disappear in the roof again. The redhead really did look like he was having an exceptionally good time playing in the snow, though Tal just looked more and more anxious the more they traveled.

_'What do you mean?'_ Deidara asked, turning to look at him and earning a hard kick in the gut from Sasori for moving him.

Itachi pulled his scarf up closer to his mouth and exhaled heavily to warm his cheeks. _'After we find Kali,'_ he explained. _'How are we going to get back to civilization?'_

Deidara wiped around to stare at him with wild eyes and dumped Sasori on the ground before the redhead could kick him again. "DANNA," he shouted unnecessarily. "How are we getting back home after we get Kali, un? These two can't travel in the cold like we can, and we have no food for them."

Sasori took the time to pull himself out of the snow and stand up to glare at the blond. "You only just thought of that? They're your humans; I'm going home after this."

"What?!" Deidara shouted at him, Tal and Itachi backing away from the two of them out of harm's way automatically. "They're going to freeze to death! What the hell is wrong with you, un?!"

"You could have thought of something yourself, you know," Sasori informed him in a calm voice in contrast to Deidara's which was reaching almost a shrieking level.

"You said to do what you said, un!"

"And when have you ever done what I said?"

Deidara gave an angry yell and jumped at the redhead who turned in time to catch him, but was still barreled into the snow. The several inches of snowy ceiling fell on their heads as they knocked it out, but it wasn't enough to cause much damage to the two humans, who scrambled out of the way as the two vampires fought. Itachi thought it was about time this happened because Deidara and Sasori seemed to physically fight every time they met and they hadn't done so in several days due to their close proximity to normal humans. They were probably bursting to attack one another at this point and Itachi seemed to understand some of the reasons that Deidara was usually so intent on avoiding Sasori at all costs, though the past few months had been an extremely rare exception.

Itachi turned to Tal to give him a half exasperated, half apologetic expression when something pricked the back of his neck and he suddenly felt extremely afraid, but of what, he couldn't tell. Deidara seemed to sense the fear through their connection and stopped trying to tear Sasori's arm off which resulted in Sasori shoving his face violently into a mound of snow. When the blond lifted his head to watch Itachi instead of retaliating, Sasori stopped fighting and seemed to freeze, his attention lengthening to a wider sphere around himself. No one moved.

Suddenly, Deidara turned and leapt into the air as part of the ceiling caved in. He collided with a dark shape and a small battle raged on again, though this time there was far more violence and the snow was stained in blood. Tal and Itachi jumped back and moved further backwards into the tunnel, both wide eyed and trying to get out of the way. The humans looked at each other, Itachi with apprehension and worry on his face, Tal looking extremely anxious and heartbroken. Itachi remembered how it felt to be so close to Deidara when the blond had closed him off and had no idea how to comfort his friend.

Peering around the bend in the snowy tunnel, Itachi watched as the two vampires struggled to hold the other down. He wondered why Sasori didn't use his own abilities to hold her in place, but decided that perhaps she was too strong. Deidara had told him that Sasori almost lost control over him when the blond had been worried about Itachi, so perhaps the bloodlust made Kali so desperate for blood that it made her impossible to hold with the power. It was Kali, still looking as feral as she had when Itachi last saw her in the train with Kisame. She was a horror ghost come to life, her fingers flashing like claws, her matted hair swinging wildly around them as she tried to fight through the two much smaller vampires to get to the blood source she was after.

Behind him, Tal stepped up and took a slow inhale of breath as to calm his nerves. "Kali," he breathed out softly, but the vampires, with their superb hearing, caught it easily.

The female vampire's face went blank with shock and the two others were able to pin her down on the snowy ground, but looking extremely harassed and bleeding slightly from the sharp nails and teeth she had used against them.

Her reaction seemed to give him courage and he held his head a little higher, squaring his shoulders as he took a step closer to them. Itachi shot out a hand to keep him from getting too close and Deidara gave him a small thankful nod. The blond wasn't sure how well he and Sasori would be able to hold her down. Tal began to speak in a language Itachi didn't know, but Kali tilted her head to the side and stared at him as if hearing something from very far away. She replied hoarsely in the same language and tried to free her arms from Sasori to reach for him, but the redhead grabbed her head and forced her gaze away from the two humans.

He spoke to her in the same language, his eyes haughty with the same self satisfied expression that usually lurked on his face. Kali answered with a growl. Confused, Itachi looked at Deidara who gave a dramatic shrug to indicate that he didn't understand the language they were speaking. Sasori repeated what he had said more sternly and Kali had replied with his name, so Itachi deduced that he had asked her if she knew who he was. Smirking at her – which seemed to aggravate her more, he spoke again and she froze with a soft, animal like preen and Tal smiled a little.

Walking up to her slowly, Tal knelt down in front of her, a mixture of expressions on his face that was almost embarrassing to watch. He whispered to her, and she strained to get close to him again though her movements were less savage. Finally managing to shake Sasori off of her arm, she reached out and touched Tal's face with her fingertips. Itachi stepped up behind him, and her eyes darted briefly towards him, but returned almost instantly to Tal's face. Itachi remembered her expression when she had heard his name. It was nothing compared to the one she had looking at him.

"Give me the bottle, un," Deidara said to Tal, holding his hand out expectantly.

Kali yowled angrily and swiped at his hand, nearly knocking the bottle away. "What is this?" she snapped, revere gone and speaking in English. "Deidara you foul brat, what are you doing?! Why have you brought Tal here?! You promised that you would keep him safe and away from me!"

"We've brought you a present, un," he told her, not bothered at all by her yelling. "Like… a icure/i. Hold still damnit."

"What?" she demanded angrily, writhing under them again. Tal slid back slightly and the movement caught her attention. Her large hungry eyes locked on him again and she made a sound that was halfway through a growl and a preen.

Tal spoke to her again in the language Itachi didn't understand and she tilted her head up at him.

"So hold still, so we can give it to you," Sasori snapped, grabbing her head again and holding her still while Deidara uncorked it and dumped the contents into her mouth. They clamped her mouth shut so she couldn't spit out and they watched her swallow and glare back at them.

"How long does this take to work?" Deidara muttered, as they rolled her onto her back allowing him to sit on her chest.

"How long did the bloodlust take to overtake her?" Sasori questioned, standing up again and frowned down at her. The air shimmered slightly around the trio and Itachi figured he felt confident enough to hold her down himself.

"A week…" Tal murmured, looking down at her upside down face. He didn't seem to mind that she looked like a crazed animal. He was drinking in all of her features with total adoration.

"A week?" Deidara cried, turning to Sasori again. "This is the worst plan you've ever come up with Danna! Our humans are going to FREEZE."

"Your humans."

"MY HUMANS!" Deidara was shouting again, but he didn't rise from Kali's chest. He looked like he very much wanted to get up and run over to Itachi, but the blond didn't want to leave Kali.

"It's already working," Kali murmured hoarsely under him. "I feel it."

Sasori gave a small humph of interest as he reached down and snatched the bottle out of Deidara's hand and examined it with obvious curiosity then pocketed the bottle. "How interesting. And Deidara, as I said before, I don't care whether or not your humans freeze—" Deidara made a vicious shriek and Sasori glared at him darkly.

"Deidara, Sasori isn't going to let us freeze or die," Itachi said quietly.

Sasori turned very slowly and dangerously turned to face Itachi. "I might," he said coolly.

"No you wont," Itachi gave him a small smile. "Because you've helped us a lot, so I'm sure you will be expecting something in return and you wont get that if you let me freeze."

The blond glanced back at Sasori who looked annoyed, but didn't say anything in response. Deidara giggled in their minds. _'I love when you put people in their place, have I mentioned it's pretty sexy, un?'_

_'Please stop saying things like that,'_ Itachi murmured back flushing darkly. "How are we getting back?"

"I don't know."

Itachi moved out of the way as more of the ceiling collapsed and frowned at him. "You really didn't think of it?" he asked Sasori.

"Nope."

Itachi sighed slightly as Deidara started yelling at Sasori again, which had very little effect on the redhead who sat down in the snow, still holding Kali down with his invisible strings. Tal was still kneeling on the ground staring down at Kali with a happy expression plastered on his face. He doubted the human would be any help to the situation in his current state, so Itachi guessed that meant it was his job to figure out exactly how they were getting out of the snowy wilderness. If Kali was feeding off of animals, there'd be something the animals ate so hopefully they could start a fire and maybe catch or cook something. He was very certain there wasn't any people in the area since Kali had chosen this place to keep herself away from people. They could stop a new train for a moment so they could climb on, but Kali was still recovering and that might not be safe to take her near so many people.

He pondered their options for a moment, bouncing on his toes a little to keep warm. Sasori had not taken any of Deidara's verbal attacks to heart and the blond had simmered into glowering silence. Blue eyes followed him as he moved around, growing less angry and more concerned each time he pulled his scarf up to blow hot air onto his face.

"I'm fine, Deidara," he said aloud, but started to pace a little so as to warm his legs up. "The best option is to delay a train long enough to get back on. We'll stay in the luggage area like Deidara did on his way to China. If Kali feeds on enough animal blood will that keep her safe from the humans on the train?"

"How many animals do you think can live in this weather?" Sasori scoffed at him. "We vampires can travel easily in the cold and don't have to feed as much as you do."

"You," Itachi said pointedly. "Are welcome to go ahead without us, our plans for returning don't have to include you, but getting Kali back into civilization safely and also Tal and I through the cold is important and would be easier with your help."

Sasori scoffed. "You always need my help," he commented.

"This time, we don't," Itachi firmly told him, ignoring the expression on Sasori's face. "We don't need you, but it would be helpful." He emphasized on the last word, feeling rather frustrated at the redheads lack of interest in keeping him or Tal alive. He knew Sasori didn't want either of them dead, or else he wouldn't have helped them in the first place, so what exactly was driving the vampire now? Wanting to know what Deidara and he had done before they left Japan? That seemed too tedious.

"Either way," Itachi continued when Sasori didn't reply, looking at Deidara. "We should find a place to stay while the antidote works on Kali. This place isn't very sheltered," he gestured to the ceiling that the wind was still blowing snow down on them, "and we don't know how long it will take." He looked down at Kali, who seemed torn between trying to throw Deidara off her and staying still. Her eyes were darting from Itachi to Tal, hungry, yet listening to what he was saying. "Kali," he began, feeling awkward addressing her. Her eyes locked on his face and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, but like before, Itachi forced himself not to be afraid. "You said when I last saw you that you had a nest nearby?"

"Yes," she hissed at him.

"Is there enough room for all of us?" he asked, trying not to sound eager. He did not want to stand out in this cold longer than he needed to.

She considered him, then looked up at Deidara. The blond looked back down at her unblinking, but his usual lofty air was gone. Itachi decided that she was judging him on whether or not he was trustworthy enough to know where she slept during the day. The sky above was in permanent grey from the thick snow clouds and it was impossible to tell what time of day it was, but the brunette was certain that it was still day time. Kali must have smelled their human scent and came to investigate, starved for human blood. She seemed to decide that he was not a threat and nodded. "There are hot springs too," she croaked out. "You will be warm."

"Should I hold your hand while we walk, un?" Deidara asked, grinning playfully at her.

"That might be best," she agreed, standing up as Deidara slid off her. Her surprised look made Itachi suspect it had been Sasori who raised her, not herself.

Deidara started to hold his hand out then paused and looked back at Itachi and Tal. The two of them couldn't move through this much snow without help. He glanced sideways at Sasori almost reluctantly and the redhead muttered in a new language that none of them seemed to understand, but he gestured for Kali to lead the way as he followed after her, allowing Deidara to help the two humans.

The process was very slow and difficult for the three of them. The other vampires were out of Itachi's sight before long, but Deidara assured him that he could smell their direction in case the trench they had made instead of digging a tunnel was filled up again. When they finally stopped, they were in front of a rock face, not quite a mountain, but not a hill. Sasori and Kali were standing on a rock above them, waiting for them, but Deidara set the humans down on the ground and sat down hard in the snow, resting his head against an ice covered rock, eyes closed.

"Deidara?" Itachi asked, concerned as he knelt down in front of him.

"He's run out of energy," Tal explained quietly. "Even if the sun's not out, it's still day time. Being connected to you lets him be able to walk around, but he's not as strong as he is at night."

Itachi, worried now, knelt down closer to him and reached out to him, but the blond waved him off, mumbling that he was fine. The brunette looked up at the vampires above, neither coming to aid him. Perhaps they couldn't. Reaching out, he took Deidara's arms and slid them around his shoulders and hoisted him onto his back. "I'm not entirely useless," Itachi told him when he protested and, getting a better feel of the blond on his back, carefully began climbing up, Tal coming up after him.

"I see you've over exerted yourself," Sasori commented when the three of them finally arrived at their level. Deidara was clutching Itachi's coat tightly, his face buried into his scarf. Itachi was panting heavily, soaked in sweat from his efforts under the many layers of clothes. Deidara ignored the jab, hugging Itachi tighter as he leaned against a rock as Tal stood up.

"The cave is here," Kali croaked, pointing with her hand and Sasori walked with her into it, perhaps following her, perhaps walking her there.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked Tal, who was rubbing his arms.

"Yeah… just out of shape," the man gave a weak chuckle and cautiously followed the two vampires out of the cold.

_'Are you alright?'_ he asked gently.

_'Yes,'_ even Deidara's mental voice sounded exhausted. _'Just need to rest, un.'_

Hoisting Deidara up higher on his back, Itachi trudged through the snow after Tal and out of the icy wind that nearly ripped him from the rock face. Kali's cave was deep and the entrance very steep down into the rocks. It was very warm and when they caught up with the others, Itachi could see why she called it a nest. It was cluttered with many different things, some ready to close off the entrance, others in a dirty pile arranged in a nest shaped bed. Kali had crawled up to sit in it, her eyes on Tal, watching his every move, but gestured at Itachi to place Deidara next to her. She took her eyes off her human for a moment as he bent down to set Deidara down, but Deidara growled at her like a feral cat and she averted her eyes. She knew Itachi belonged to Deidara and would not try to feed on the brunette as much as she wanted to. The bloodlust was vanishing, but was still there.

"You need to go warm up, un," Deidara mumbled to Itachi, pointing deeper in the cave where hot steam was pouring out towards them. "I'll be fine. When the sun sets, Kali and I will go hunting, un." He looked over at her and she seemed to play with the idea then nodded. "Hopefully we'll find something that you and Tal can eat too, un."

Nodding, Itachi got up and moved deeper into the cave, Tal following behind as he shed his extra layers that weren't necessary in the steamy cave. The back of the cave had another entrance in which ice cold air tried to penetrate the heat of the steaming pools before them. Itachi wondered briefly with bitterness why they hadn't used this entrance instead then realized it had been on the other side from where they had approached. With Kali in her current state, he expected there to be bones strewn around the open space, but it was empty. Kali didn't eat meat, despite her appearance of a savage animal. She would have just fed on the spot and left the carcasses for another predator to find and take advantage of.

Glancing over at his companion, he saw him already removing all of his clothes and did the same, noting with a strange emotion he couldn't pinpoint that he had been naked in front of people and seen more naked people more times since he met Deidara in his entire life. This, like everything else, was just something he would have to get used to. It seemed odd to think that considering how long he'd been with Deidara so far.

He felt Deidara's amusement somewhere higher up the ascending tunnel and knew he could tell what he was thinking. Grumbling, he peeled his clothes off and sunk into the wonderfully hot water and leaned back against a rock.

"Deidara will be fine," Tal said quietly. "The sun will be setting in a few minutes."

Itachi looked over at him and frowned a little. "Kali will be fine too," he replied, giving him a smile of reassurance. "Deidara won't let anything bad happen to her."

"I am forever in your debt, Itachi," the man told him, closing his eyes as he leaned back, exhausted, against a boulder. "We are… I mean… Kali and I." Itachi had never asked how long Tal and Kali had been separated from each other, but must have been very long for Tal to think of himself in singular instead of plural with Kali. He thought about it for a moment and realized even he was starting to think of himself and Deidara as one entity.

They sat in silence for a long while, the hot water thawing out their frozen limbs, though the icy wind outside was making small crystals formulate on their damp hair. Itachi felt very relaxed, almost as if he could sleep, but there was still danger nearby and his brain wouldn't allow him to. He felt when Deidara left – silently wishing him a good hunt – and wondered if staying in this hot spring too long would be bad for the two of them. His hands were becoming very pruned and he was about to suggest they get out when he felt some one behind him and looked back to see Sasori standing over him looking down.

He felt a chill run down his spin that had nothing to do with the wind. "Did you decide not to go hunting?" he asked as calmly as he could. The redhead had a strange look in his eyes.

"Someone had to stay to make sure you two didn't kill yourselves," the redhead commented.

There was a stretch of silence as the redhead continued to stare down at him from an uncomfortable height. "Is something wrong?" he asked, his heart pounding nervously.

"No."

Another silence. Agitation began pushing apprehension away. "What do you want then?" he asked, turning his body around so he didn't have to crane his neck.

"I've just decided on how you and Deidara can repay me for helping you," Sasori informed him.

Itachi swallowed, but knew this to be partially a lie. Sasori probably had decided a long time ago the payment he would demand from them, but was most likely something that Deidara wouldn't react very well to and was waiting for a chance to get Itachi alone. "How?" he asked.

"You will help me run an experiment," Sasori informed him. "Or rather, you will convince Deidara to agree to it and then help me perform it."

"What kind of experiment?" Itachi asked slowly.

The redhead crouched down, perched on his toes as he rest his arms on his knees casually. His face was calm and lacked the same amount of emotion as his voice, but his eyes were different. They were so intense, Itachi wanted nothing more than to look away, but found himself rooted to the spot, staring up at the heavy lidded eyes the color of thick, warm honey. To all who looked at him, Sasori was a child, no more than twelve years old, but his eyes gave him away. His eyes were old. Very old. He'd seen things, done things, that no one else had. Bottomless pools of ageless calculations, of plots and wars, of music and art, of games and torture. How many pages had been in that book? Thousands. Over five thousand he had counted. He felt himself shaking slightly and desperately tried to stop before Deidara sensed his fear and came running.

"You," Sasori began, "are going to convince Deidara to feed you his blood and then I am going to feed on yours."

"You want to feed on Itachi?" Tal's voice sounded curious and confused behind him, but Itachi gave the briefest shaking of his head he could manage, still unable to look away from Sasori.

His brain was working madly, running thoughts from one side to the other, putting things together and he swallowed. There wouldn't be room for negotiation, he knew, because Sasori didn't want anything else and wouldn't accept anything else. For the huge favor he had bestowed on them, he wanted his treasure once more. His favorite thing in the world: Deidara's blood. Since Deidara was a vampire, made by Sasori, the redhead couldn't feed on him anymore. But if Itachi drank Deidara's blood, and then Sasori drank Itachi's, there was a small possibility that Sasori could taste it yet again, or, at least, taste Itachi's immediate memory of it.

"Would that work?" Itachi choked out, barely audible.

"That's why it's called an experiment," Sasori replied, monotonously.

"What if it doesn't work?" Itachi asked, unable to strengthen his voice at all.

"Then I will have no further use of either of you," was the ominous reply before Sasori stood and walked back up into the tunnel, leaving him in a stunned and terrified silence.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	35. Chapter 35 - The Poisonous Bite

**Exquisite Desire**

**Chapter 35 - The Poisonous Bite**

* * *

><p>They stayed in Kali's cave for several days. Each one saw an improvement on Kali, though it seemed as though she didn't dare open her connection with Tal yet. Deidara reasoned that it would be harder to resist the desire to feed when you knew that someone who was so enjoyable to be around was nearby. The vampires had found a reindeer on their hunt and after they had drank their fill, had cut the dead creature up to cook over a fire for the two humans. Itachi, though grateful for food, found himself longing for carrots and broccoli like he never had before and after a straight week of eating nothing but meat, wondered if he would return to civilization a strict vegetarian. Despite their love of their humans, Itachi had learned that vampires are not very good at finding food for them.<p>

Predictably, Deidara had venomously refused Sasori's demand and it took a lot of convincing to keep him from storming over to his maker to take his anger out on him. The two of them fighting would not help Kali—or any of them. He was furious for days, glowering across the room at the unaffected redhead who spent his time in a comfortable looking pile of blankets that he had selected for his daytime death. The blond refused to discuss the matter, but Itachi continued to press the issue with him, silently in their minds during the day when the blond couldn't easily storm away from him. Though the blond refused to talk about it, Itachi spent the daytime with his arm firmly latched around Deidara, tempting him to withdraw into their shared space. Deidara didn't want to, knowing he'd be able to hear all of Itachi's arguments and reasons whether he wanted to or not, but it was very tempting because he was very tired and wanted to relax.

He finally gave in, sinking under the surface of their minds into their shared space. It no longer had the darkness that encased it when they were under the Hunter's hold, but filled them with peace and warmth. They curled around each other, Deidara cuddled against Itachi's side, Itachi with his head on Deidara's leg, but Deidara was staring off in the blank distance.

"I still don't like it," he finally said.

Itachi reached out and brushed Deidara's hair off his face so he could see him better. "I know… but I don't think we can avoid it," he told him. "Sasori won't leave us be until he gets it."

"What exactly is he trying to pull?" the blond raged against his leg. "He just wants your blood cause I like it an—"

"No, he's got something else planned," Itachi interrupted. "Remember? I'm supposed to drink your blood before he drinks mine… He wants to see if he can taste you again through me… blood has memories right? If I have a memory of its taste, that will be in my blood which he'll taste… I think it's his last resort to trying to be able to drink your blood again. It'd just be like a ghost of a taste though, I don't really see how that'd be much of anything…"

Deidara was quiet, pressing his eyes against Itachi's leg as if he had a headache he was trying to relieve. "I'd let him have my blood if I could," he mumbled quietly. "I never liked giving it to him… I remember bits from before Sasori turned me, but not much… After he turned me though," he lifted his head to turn and look at Itachi, "new vampires have to drink their Maker's blood to get strong and learn to control their hunger. Really old vampires can pick and choose memories they want to share through their blood. I've seen lots of vampires Sasori's made, but none of them…" His voice drifted off as memories filled both their shared thoughts; memories of faceless vampires that never seemed to matter or last long. "Sasori didn't do that for me. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but he let me see all kinds of things. I _felt_ how much he loved my taste, I iwanted/i him to be able to feed off me again, but he can't now…"

Itachi nodded his understanding. He felt the same way about Deidara when he tasted his blood. He could feel how much the blond cared about him and how much he loved the taste of his blood. It made him happy, and Itachi wanted Deidara to be happy. "It worries me though," Itachi commented. "If it doesn't work, will Sasori just kill us?"

Deidara boiled with rage at the very idea, but Itachi's calmness didn't allow it to get out of control. "I don't know, un… Maybe… sounded like it, didn't it?" he mused, rubbing his face against Itachi's leg.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'd kill you," Itachi said, thoughtfully. "If he did and then he figured out a way that he could have your blood again, he'd be very upset."

Deidara suddenly burst out laughing, stretching his legs out slightly before curling them back for Itachi to rest on. "He'd be so mad!" he cried, shaking with laughter. "I think he would just kill everyone on the whole planet if that happened, un. That's how I always imagined the world would end. Sasori would get bored and kill everyone, un."

"When we do it—"

"If we do it."

"When we do it," Itachi repeated. "I'd rather it be somewhere safer. Not out here… maybe home?"

Deidara gave him a dark look for not correcting his statement, but thought about it. "We'll have a lot of stuff to do when we get home. Maybe he'll forget."

"You know he's not going to forget," Itachi told him, sitting up so he could stretch his limbs and began fingering Deidara's hair absentmindedly. "It would only be one time. I'll be fine."

"Itachi," Deidara implored, staring up at him in concern. "Sasori's bites aren't like mine. It _hurts_ when Sasori bites."

"I know," Itachi replied, twirling the strands around his fingers. He felt it, saw it, in both of their memories. He recalled Sasori's reaction to being unable to drink Deidara's blood anymore and frowned a little.

Deidara, sharing the same thought, frowned back and sighed heavily. "Sometimes I feel bad for Sasori, but then I remember he's a terrible person, so…" he shook his head and Itachi laughed softly.

"You aren't exactly a wonderful person either," the brunette reminded him to which Deidara gave him a mischievous smirk.

The blond started to reply, before something seemed to catch his attention from somewhere far away. "Sasori wants us," he grumbled after a moment and that wonderful, peaceful space disappeared and they were bundled together on their own bed. Itachi opened his eyes to give him a disappointed expression – their space was just as relaxing to him – before Deidara rolled over to glare at the redhead. "What?" he demanded sharply.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice, but didn't comment on it. "We're leaving tonight. The antidote has worked enough that she is in better control," he said, staring down his nose at them. "We will need to teach her how to feed again."

"You will," Deidara corrected him, nudging his head against Itachi's arm until it was around his neck. Sasori's brows knitted together and the blond quickly explained, "I don't know how to, un."

The redhead gave him a contemptuous look, folding his arms as he did so. "That's true," he commented. "You never had the mind set to Make your own… You preferred humans." Deidara glared at him, but didn't say anything back, so Sasori wave his hand as if he were brushing the two of them off. "Fine. But we are leaving. We'll have to leave just as the sun sets to catch the train."

The two nodded and Itachi sat up while Deidara's head slid down into his lap. "Alright," Itachi told him, when the redhead continued to stand before them staring. "We'll be ready."

"You shouldn't be so weak," the redhead commented.

Deidara bristled angrily, but Itachi put a hand on his head to keep him calm. "It's not weakness," Itachi said firmly, his dark eyes cold. "You turned Deidara against his will. Not everyone wants to live forever."

Sasori fixed him with an icy look. He seemed to want to argue, but changed his mind and rolled his eyes as he partially turned away. "You clearly have no appreciation for what we are," he replied. "But this conversation is pointless. The sun sets in 2 hours."

Itachi pressed harder on Deidara's head when the blond tried to rise again. "It's okay," he whispered, as Sasori walked away.

"It's not okay," the blond growled. "He's…" But Deidara didn't seem able to really understand what Sasori was and he seemed to shrink a little. "I don't want him to feed on you… I don't want his nasty teeth on you, un. He'll hurt you and enjoy it. What if his experiment works? He'll want to take you away from me so he can always get what he wants – the selfish bastard…"

A small smile crossed Itachi's lips and he slid his fingers into Deidara's hair. The blond was quite selfish himself, but decided to not mention it to him. He slid out from under him and wrapped the blankets around Deidara, even though he didn't really need it. Itachi didn't want his body freezing while he was gathering their things. Tal was doing the same, a great smile on his face as he moved about the cave. It was too warm due to the hot springs to wear all their layers, but they were ready to be pulled on. The Indian man was tidying up the space, folding up the blankets that had been strewn around messily. Kali was laying in her day time death, her murky white eyes following his movements with fondness instead of hunger. Watching them made Itachi smile a little as he hurried to help Tal before packing up the few things they had brought themselves.

By the time they were finished, the vampires were up and about and ready to go. The two humans ate the last of the fried meat grudgingly and followed the vampires out into the bitter cold again. It'd been so warm within the cave that Itachi had forgotten how horribly cold it was outside. Kali smiled at Tal and offered her hand to him and he took it and allowed her to pull him gently onto her back to help carry him down the icy rocks. Deidara gave Itachi a beaming grin and mimicked her gesture overdramatically with a sweeping gesture which he accepted and wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck. They climbed down after Sasori and followed his lead in dropping down into the deep snow.

The going was slow as the vampires plodded through the snow, but finally they reached the tunnel Sasori and Deidara had dug earlier and Itachi slid off of Deidara's back. They followed the others down the tunnel, stepping over the large chunks of ice and snow that had fallen from the ceiling during the child vampire's fight. When they reached the tracks, Itachi and Tal got back on their vampire's backs and they waited for the train pass by again. Itachi was not a fan of this plan at all, but was overridden by Sasori who claimed that his imagination had died when the snow started falling again.

They only had to wait another forty minutes before the rushing sound of an oncoming train bound for Russia echoed up the snowy tunnel. Itachi wasn't sure if the train was really that loud or if it was heightened abilities with Deidara that made it so loud, but he had to resist letting go of Deidara to cover his ears as the machine flew by them threatening to tear him from the vampire's back. Deidara laughed at the rush as it whipped his hair wildly around them before hoisting Itachi up on his back and leapt.

The impact and jolt of the train jarred Itachi's body so hard he nearly fell from Deidara's back, but the blond seemed not to notice as he climbed up the side of the train, oblivious to the wind threatening to tear them off. Sasori was crouched like a spider on the roof, the wind pulling his hair back exposing his childish face which was, as always, oddly stoic for the chaos surrounding them. He had just gotten a glimpse of Kali and Tal when Deidara pulled him off his back and tucked him between himself and the train roof.

_'We have to go down,'_ Deidara said in his head, holding him tightly against him as he crawled closer to where Sasori, unhindered by baggage, disappeared into a trapdoor. The blond carefully lifted Itachi down into the dark hole until he could reach anymore and let him fall the last few feet onto the rocking floor of the train. A few minutes later and Deidara was standing next to him and Tal and Kali followed soon after.

"We're staying in the luggage car, un," Deidara said to them all. "We'll find some warm places for you two to sleep." His eyes were on Itachi who was trying not to appear as cold as he actually was. Trains didn't have to keep the cargo cars heated. The vampire left him to dig around in the cargo, finally calling him to collections of packaged clothing they took the lids off of. Itachi cringed a little as Deidara tore them out of their plastic and pulled him into the nest he made. "There," the vampires fussed, tucking him deep into the mount of t-shirts and settled on top of him. "Better?"

"Someone is going to get into a lot of trouble," Itachi murmured.

"But not us," the blond smirked, rubbing his hands over top of the blankets to cause some friction for Itachi. As a vampire, he couldn't warm him up himself.

"I don't think we should go back to Germany," came Sasori's voice from somewhere Itachi couldn't see. "We'll get off early and go to my home."

"No way," Deidara growled at him.

"I would like to see some green after so much time in the snow," Kali told the redhead from the next cargo box over. Her head became visible as she rested her arms on the boxes. Tal leaned over as well, wrapped in a similar array of clothing. "Not the desert, Sasori."

"It would be safer."

"I doubt that," Deidara scoffed.

There was a heavy silence and Itachi could practically picture the contemplative expression on Sasori's face as he looked at them. "Itachi." Startled, Itachi sat up to look at the redhead, who was indeed staring at them all looking deep in thought. "Without being interrupted," the vampire continued, "what have you learned about the relationship between vampires and hunters?"

Confused, Itachi looked at Deidara who only returned the expression. "It's… not good?" the brunette replied, unsure of what he wanted to hear.

Sasori looked slightly annoyed and nearly rolled his eyes. "That's a light way of putting it," he said from his perch in the corner. "The Hunters were ready to wage war for one of their own. They like war, wouldn't you say?"

"Some of them seemed to."

"You know who else likes war?"

"You," Itachi suggested, not sure what the vampire was hinting at. Sasori blinked slowly at him, waiting without explanation. Swallowing, Itachi sat up a little straighter and wrapped the t shirts around himself tighter. Who liked war? Sasori did like war. So did Deidara. They were both children, even though they were older vampires. It was a game to them. A violent game. A game that gave them freedom to do what they wanted, to kill what they wanted, to eat what they wanted. The question wasn't really 'who else likes war', it was 'who else likes the idea of war'. "Vampires," he said softly.

"Yes," Sasori replied, his fingers lacing around his knees.

"You didn't want the Tokyo vampires to know because it would start a species war instead of a civil war," Itachi continued.

"Yes," he repeated. "They'd do anything to have war. War means freedom to do what we do best. Now, Deidara is disposable. He's powerful and they want him on their side, but they can't control him. Only I can, and they can't control me."

"You can't control me, Danna."

"Shut up." Itachi hurriedly soothed Deidara mentally to keep him from arguing with Sasori who continued to speak. "What about one of their own council members? One who always had total control and suddenly lost it?"

"Kali?" Tal asked, frowning as the two of them exchanged a look.

Sasori didn't answer, his eyes were locked onto Itachi's who wished he would look away; his eyes bore into his skull. "Kali," Itachi finally replied, swallowing thickly, "wanted peace. She was arguing for peace between the councils. That's what she said…"

"What were your parents doing, Itachi?"

The four below stared up at him for a moment in shocked silence. "The council did it," Tal choked quietly. His hand grasping Kali's arm though he didn't take his eyes off of Sasori. "They arranged it."

"Seems strange to go back to them, doesn't it," the redhead mused, leaning back against the side of the car. "My home then. We'll get off before the train turns north towards Moscow."

"No," Deidara insisted angrily. "We're going home! To our home, un! I don't care if I have to kill all the vampires in the council and the country. I am taking Itachi home, un!"

"Speculation."

Sasori stared at Itachi coldly. "My speculations are usually correct," he murmured dangerously.

Itachi shook his head. "You're not part of the council – you hate the council, you don't know what they were doing," he insisted. "It might be true, but it's speculation. I want to go home, too. You don't have to come with us."

"I'm getting my payment," the redhead glared, sliding away into a darker corner and didn't speak for several hours.

The four in the crates glanced at one another, then at Itachi who just slid back into the clothes, not wanting to talk about it. It did sound possible, but he also knew that Sasori wanted the two of them under his own thumb. Deidara had told him ages ago that Sasori's home was difficult to get to and leave from. He did not want to be at Sasori's mercy.

Deidara stayed sitting up, glancing from himself to Kali a few times before sinking down to wedge himself protectively around Itachi with the clothes. He couldn't keep him warm, but he would do his best at least. Itachi smiled and rest his head against Deidara's. _'You think it's speculation?'_ Deidara murmured, giving him a squeeze.

_'I don't know… maybe… it could be true, but… I want to go home,'_ Itachi murmured. _'I'm tired…'_

Deidara tilted his chin up and gave him a soft kiss and Itachi took that to mean he agreed.

* * *

><p>It was snowing. Not an angry, ominous torrent of heavy snow, but a calm, peaceful snow that tickled rosy cheeks and brought a comfortable quiet to the air. Crunching echoed gently on the dark glass store fronts. People forgot why they stayed open late in the city, but even here it was too late for them. Deidara walked ahead with Itachi, his eyes scanning the streets with a frown. Itachi wasn't sure what he was looking for, or whether it was a displeased frown or a curious one. His attention seemed to have left the immediate area, so Itachi guided him as Deidara had guided him down the streets. Itachi wasn't sure where exactly they were heading to, but trusted Deidara to say something if they went the wrong way.<p>

They had reached a street that looked vaguely familiar to Itachi when Deidara stopped walking. Itachi was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly felt Deidara's power spreading out around them. It was similar to the way Sasori had let the Hunters sense his anger and bloodlust in Tokyo, but this didn't feel so threatening. It was an announcement, Itachi realized. The Master of the City had returned and demanded attention. Itachi rubbed the goosebumps on his arms that had nothing to do with the cold and glanced back. Kali's head was tilted to the side and was watching Deidara intently. As a visitor, she was under his orders, while Sasori, not under Deidara's orders, looked very bored.

"What if they don't want to accept you?" Itachi asked as Deidara resumed walking.

"They will, un."

"What if they don't?"

"I'll kill them."

He said it so casually, Itachi paused for a moment, but continued to keep pace with the vampire. In their current position with the Hunters, Itachi didn't think it was a good idea to kill off all the other vampires in the city, but he was still new to politics and decided to stay quiet. Very soon he began to see people. Before the 4:30 AM streets had been nearly empty, but now he saw faces peering at them from windows, from side streets. Their eyes gleamed in the street lights as they ventured closer. Itachi never realized how many vampires lived in this city and now they were all appearing, staring at them as they passed by.

Deidara stopped and looked at them all and Itachi had never seen him look so haughty before. He almost smiled, but was saved the chance as Deidara lifted him up effortlessly and murmured, "home," before taking off, the others close behind him. Itachi would have preferred a car and told the blond so, making him laugh into the night air. When they skid to a stop, Deidara spinning Itachi dizzily around, in front of the house, they stared up at the mansion for a moment and they shared an exhale of relief. It was how they left it, on the outside at least. Itachi felt Deidara mourn the fact that the house was lacking in Christmas decorations, but he didn't voice it allowed as the large double doors opened and several figures stepped into the snowy night.

The vampires didn't even try to hide their astonishment at their appearance. They stared down at the Child Vampire and his human with wide eyes, growing even wider when they saw the others with them. Only Belle seemed composed as she folded her hands in front of her like a proper lady and bowed her head slightly to them, though she never took her eyes off of the blond. Itachi didn't like how most of the others looked disappointed and wondered if any of them would challenge Deidara's sudden appearance, but the blond simply smirked up at all of them as if he fooled them in some sort of bizarre game. Throwing his chin up, he marched up to the door – the vampires parting as he approached – and entered the house with the others following shortly.

The entrance hall still held signs of the Hunter's attack. The carpeted stone floor had blood on them and there were still bodies of dead humans and vampire skeletons lying where they died. Itachi swallowed thickly, smelling through his connection with Deidara the blood and death. There was Hunter blood and Wolf blood seeped into the carpet, but their bodies were nowhere to be seen.

_'Hunters and Wolves keep their dead, un,'_ Deidara's voice murmured in his head in explanation. _'Go upstairs to your room, I'll be up soon.'_

_'I'm fine,'_ Itachi assured him, taking his eyes off the bodies to look back at the Vampires filing in behind Sasori. "Where are the packs?"

"Answer him," Deidara said without turning after a few silent heartbeats.

A sharp tension suddenly filled the air as Deidara gave the order, but still none of them challenged the blond. Itachi couldn't tell if they were scared of him, or angry. "They are in their wing of the castle," one responded gruffly. "Are you ex—"

"Yes," Deidara interrupted, rocking back on his heels.

"Will you e—"

"Nope," he said, finally tilting his head back to look at their angry expressions. "Send a message to Chloe to come see me in the afternoon if she is free."

"What are you going to do now?" one of the female vampires asked snidely.

"Put my human to bed, un," he grinned.

"You think we're going to just let you return with no explanation?!" the first vampire who answered demanded. "After that attack, then he," he pointed to Sasori, "comes and murders one of your humans, and now you show up like you've gone off on one of your childish trips and are not going to explain a single damn thing?!"

Deidara regarded him intently and despite the fact that he was quite smaller then all of them, he seemed to be looking down at them all. Itachi wondered if it was a trait he picked up from Sasori or if it was something they both happened to share. "I left instructions to be followed, un," he said, glancing at Belle who allowed the corners of her mouth to upturn slightly. "I don't think I need to indulge anything else to i_you/i_ and if you delay me anymore, I will kill you."

"Who is this?" the female demanded, pointing at Kali who had remained silent with the others.

Kali seemed to draw herself up though she hadn't changed her posture and looked at the woman. "I am Kali," she said with such authority that her disgruntled, ragged appearance could barely be seen, "Lady of the Council, child of Mohini." She glanced at Belle and the two of them shared a friendly smile.

The blond gave the others a smile to show he was entirely satisfied with himself and nudged Itachi passed the debris of the entrance hall and up the stairs where more carnage was. Not wanting to see it, Itachi closed his eyes and let Deidara guide him through hallways and stairs until he came to his own corridor.

"See? Easy-peasy," Deidara said, turning to Kali and Tal. "Kali do you feel comfortable enough to stay with Tal or would you like your own room tonight, un?"

"So long as there is blood in the room for me to drink before I sleep, I will be fine," Kali told him with a smile. Itachi decided he liked her smile a lot.

"I'll get it," Tal told her, nodding respectfully to Deidara and walked away towards the upper kitchen hall.

"Rose is going to be really happy tomorrow," Deidara told Itachi who smiled back. "She wont leave you alone. She'll come bursting into the room as soon as she smells you, un."

"I look forward to seeing her," Itachi said quietly. He tried not to think about the fact that he was the only one left of Deidara's personal human, Deidara paused and looked back at him with a lost expression, possibly thinking the same thing. Itachi shifted a little on his feet then gave Deidara a smile. "Want to stay in my room tonight?"

"Yeah," Deidara said, brightening instantly. He started to walk towards the door, but stopped and turned on his toes. "There's plenty of rooms in the house, take your pick damnit!"

Startled, Itachi stared at him, but glanced back and saw Sasori standing a few inches away. "I'll sleep where I want to," the redhead said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not in Itachi's room, un," the blond growled venomously.

"Where ever I want to," Sasori insisted dangerously.

"You'll get what you want, but not tonight," Itachi said, stepping between them before they could start fighting. "We've been through a lot, just let us sleep."

"No, _you_ have been through a lot," Sasori corrected smugly. "Deidara has been through much worse and it's your human weakness that is holding him back now."

Faltering slightly, Itachi stared at Sasori, but Deidara pulled him away from the redhead with a nasty glare. "I like it, un."

"You always have," Sasori commented in a casual tone. "You like humans too much."

"I never wanted to be a vampire," Deidara hissed under his breath and nudged Itachi into his bedroom and slammed the door shut on Sasori's face. "Go away," he whispered against the door.

Itachi stood in the darkness of the room. He could barely tell if his eyes were open or shut, but he knew he was in his room. He recognized the feel of the floor under his feet and where it transitioned to carpet. Despite the change outside this door, his room felt untouched in his absence. He took a deep breath. It smelled like his room… but in a strange, unused way. Something touched his arms. He would have jumped if he hadn't known it was Deidara. The blond led him through the room – though he didn't really need it – and they climbed into the bed.

It was still messy from his thrashing fear when he felt Deidara's pain. The room was so dark he couldn't see anything in front of his face, but he felt Deidara running his hand over the blankets. "I'm sorry." The blond's voice was small, he almost didn't recognize it as belonging to him.

"What for?" Itachi asked, reaching out blindly to figure out where Deidara was. His fingers slid into his hair. It needed to be brushed, but Itachi just twirled a few strands between his fingers.

"Everything," came the soft voice. "I've ruined your life, un."

Itachi frowned, inching closer to sit in front of Deidara as best he could. He might not be able to see anything, but he was pretty sure Deidara could see him. "I don't think you've ruined my life," he said.

"I have," Deidara told him.

"No, you haven't," Itachi insisted. "I'm happy here with you…"

"You would have been better off if I had just left you alone, un."

Giving his hair a sharp tug, Itachi frowned down at him. He reached out to touch him, groping until he found his face and drew him closer. His own face was blushing furiously, but he didn't want Deidara to get the wrong idea. He was upset; Itachi could sense it through their connections. All his human friends were gone. Gone. Dead. He didn't know. To Deidara they were the same thing. Forcing his embarrassment away, Itachi leaned up and kissed the blond lightly. "You know I wouldn't be better off," he said softly. "You've been in my head. You know… I know you're upset, but you didn't hurt me. Other people tried to. People hurt you, not me. I'm okay. Look at me, I'm okay. We're home."

"I left you behind."

"I found you."

"Kit almost killed you, un."

"I got away."

"The Hunters took you away from me."

"We got away."

"Stop it, un."

"No, Deidara, you stop… You're upset," Itachi repeated. "Do you want to hide?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes."

Itachi laid down on the bed, taking Deidara with him and pulled the blankets over them. Melding together into one under them, he tucked them into the folds like a burrito and together they fell into the silent shared space. Deidara clutched him like a small child, face buried against his chest. His feelings crushed their space and they felt them together like they were one mind. He felt his worries, his heartbreak and fear. The sludgy darkness. It was getting worse.

"It's alright," Itachi told him.

Suddenly they were pulled out of their space and back into Itachi's bed. Their minds ripped apart, Itachi scrambled for something to steady himself, arms wrapped around Deidara's body. Deidara was doing the same, but the emotional overload he was having in their space hadn't quite gotten put away and he hid his face against Itachi's chest. Itachi's hand flailed out and he caught the forearm of someone who had shaken them awake.

"Calm down," came a familiar voice. An annoyed voice.

"Sasori!" Deidara's snarl seemed less human than he'd ever heard him. He tried to launch himself from Itachi at his Maker, but Sasori had a hand on his chest to pin him down. Itachi couldn't see anything in the dark, so he released Sasori's arm and reached to turn the nightstand light on. Sasori was struggling to hold Deidara down on the bed, he didn't look threatening, just annoyed that the blond was trying to fight him.

Sitting up, Itachi grabbed Deidara and pulled him away, mentally shushing him to calm down. Finally the blond relaxed, curled up in his lap and growling softly. "What do you want?" Itachi asked, staring at the redhead.

"I'm collecting my reward."

"I said not tonight!" Deidara hissed.

"Yes, tonight. I've waited long enough," Sasori informed him. "And you know how I hate waiting, Deidara. I've had enough of you two. Give him your blood. Now. That is a direct command."

Deidara stared up at him, eyes wider than he had ever seen them. He turned them up to look at Itachi who understood that he couldn't refuse a direct order and Sasori had never used one on him. Swallowing, the blond sat up and used his own teeth to tear his sin away from his forearm and it out for Itachi. It was shaking slightly as he took it. The brunette swallowed, glancing at Sasori before beginning to drink Deidara's blood. His blood never tasted as normal blood did. There was still a hint of metal, but it was thick and sweet and full of memories, worries and affection. Mostly worries. He could feel how scared he was for Itachi's wellbeing. Sasori was cruel, his bites were crueler. Itachi felt himself growing more nervous just from feeling Deidara's nervousness. Sasori's eyes were on the two of them, wide and mad. He had crouched closer to them, but appeared to be holding his breath, possibly so he wasn't tempted to taste the blood he wanted so badly that would only eat away at his insides.

"More," he croaked, reaching out to nudge Itachi's shoulder with the tips of his fingers. Deidara growled at him, but obeyed and made a new deep tear in his arm as the other one began healing when Itachi stopped drinking. The brunette obediently began to drink again, but only drank half of what he had the first go round before Sasori pulled him away and sunk his own teeth into Itachi's chest where his collarbone met his shoulder.

Every muscle in his wanted to throw the redhead off. Deidara's fangs were a pinch, before his venom made it pleasant and then pleasurable. Sasori's fangs just brought pain. It started with the bite, then seemed to slowly creep through his skin like poison, spreading until his whole body burned with pain. He felt Deidara clutching at the corners of his mind, trying to take some of the pain away, but it was in his skin not his mind. His fingers gripped into the blankets of the bed and Sasori's shirt. He wouldn't scream. He would not. But he wanted to so badly.

He heard Deidara make a soft whining growl and Sasori let go. As soon as he did, Deidara shoved the redhead away and pulled Itachi, wincing, onto his lap. He held him like a hurt doll, stroking his arm as if that would make the pain that throbbed from his bleeding wound away. Deidara wanted to bite him to give him his venom instead to try and heal the bite mark, but didn't want to hurt him more – even for a moment. Sasori sat on the bed with his hands by his knees, staring down at them, sucking on his lower lip to get every cell of blood he'd taken.

The pain slowly ebbing away, Itachi sat up nervously, watching the redhead with apprehension. If it worked, would he never leave them? Would he force them to do this whenever he wanted? If it didn't work, would he kill the both of them? The room was quiet except for the small breathy growls from Deidara. It took a few moments before Sasori shook himself out of his trance and turned to look at the two of them.

His face was unreadable.

Deidara was too venomously angry to speak, but Itachi could hear the other side of his mind, the concerned side. He voiced it for the blond, "Danna?"

Sasori's head tilted slightly to the side, observing him as if he didn't understand what he said. Itachi knew his voice didn't match the word. He heard it like it was Deidara's voice because Itachi had been voicing Deidara's thoughts, but it had been with Itachi's voice. His large, honey brown eyes stared at Itachi's red eyes, old eyes in a childish face. He looked so lost.

Then it was gone.

Sasori slid off the bed and walked to the door. He paused to glance back at them for a moment, his normal, slightly annoyed expression on his face. The he, like the lost expression on his face, was gone.

"Do you think it worked, un?" Deidara asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know," Itachi replied.

"We're still alive," the blond commented. He frowned and tilted his head to the side while staring at the door then crawled around to sit in front of Itachi and touch his chest. "Bastard…"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Itachi said quietly. He watched Deidara touch the skin around the bite and shivered at the thought of Deidara going through that on Sasori's whim. He suddenly didn't feel so sorry for Sasori anymore. He didn't care how guilty Deidara felt, it was not his fault. Without the attachment to Sasori that Deidara had, Itachi was free to see Sasori for the narcissistic psychopath he was. "Sleep now, rebuild empire tonight."

Deidara made a soft grunt of agreement, laying down with him and gently moved his own mouth around the wound. He was trying to make it heal it, but Itachi doubted it would heal as smoothly as Deidara's bites did. He fell asleep to Deidara muttering angry curses at his maker, happy to finally be in his own bed, in his own room again despite the disruption.

* * *

><p>AN: Does anyone know any of those 30 day drabble prompts that are pretty good? I was thinking of trying some out, but haven't been able to find a good one...<p> 


	36. The Black Theatre

**Exquisite Desire Special**

**The Black Theatre**

* * *

><p>The misguided are such pathetic beings. Humans needed guidance. It was why they created fictional creatures such as gods. That is why the development of hierarchy began. Those that never needed guidance were the superior beings of old. They were fallen from the sky to this plane from a place they could no longer remember. They crawled out of the mud from a darkness they didn't know. They slimed out of the seas from a depth they had forgotten. It was in them that many of the ancients - what humans consider ancient - traced their roots to. Angels some called them, demons to others, but they had other names. Old ones that couldn't be spoken in the languages of the modern world. Ones not even he knew. It was from them that the generations the first Shadow Hunters with their thoughts of superiority and magic runes. They were nearly a direct line from the fallen they claimed, scorning others with muddled blood; the psychics and witches.<p>

The origin of his kind though ... well, he was not a historian. Historians dug into the past for forgotten knowledge so it could be shared with those who didn't know any better. They loved history. He was history. When archaeologists uncovered ancient tombs and desecrated burial grounds, he turned away an uncaring eye. He had seen them when they were alive and new. Now he was too old to care and barely remembered, lacking the heart to be nostalgic, even when his mistress' resting place was uncovered. She was no longer his mistress, but he knew her by no other name. She was dead. He was dead. However, he walked eternally while she lay in a maze tomb, buried with her worldly possession under a pyramid of stone built on the backs of slaves less fortunate then himself. The worldly possessions of her family assured that she would be prosperous in the afterlife. She was dead. He was dead, but he walked on. The pains of the world, the pains of humanity, passed over him like water over pebbles that could never erode. He met no pain of age. No suffering of loss. Not in millenniums had plague and sickness touched him. His years alive were faded to him now, but he did remember the last plagues he witnessed alive.

No one knew the origins of his kind, but it was during these plagues that they began to surface in the desert that was his only home and prison, the call of bloods flowing in rivers instead of water was something they couldn't resist. Stories of selkies and dryads with other names, men who howled at the full moon. These he'd heard in stories as a child, told to frighten children away from the deep rivers and to keep them in bed at night. Never did he hear of these walking dead that feasted on the blood of humans and hid from the sun. Not until the creature stood over his bed, looking down at his small diseased frame stubbornly clinging to life, angry at being abandoned to death in the unnatural darkness that surrounded the land. The last plague he witnessed alive. Darkness.

"Why do you live?" the creature asked him. He could not see, but felt it there. The darkness shrouded even the candlelight.

"I do not want to end."

"They will prepare your body for the afterlife."

"No, they will not."

"Eternal life is a gift of God."

"I do not believe in the Hebrew God."

"Your masters taught you their gods?"

"I do not believe in them either."

"What do you believe in?"

"Myself."

"That is a lonely thing to believe in. You're so young to have such thoughts," the creature told him. He could not see, but felt him kneeling down next to his broken and useless body. "Do you not believe in your family? Your masters?"

"My mistress died of the Hebrew wizard's plagues."

"Was she properly buried?"

"Yes."

"Why were you not buried with her to continue serving her?"

"Because she knows I would not serve her in death."

The creature chuckled softly. "Do you want eternal life?"

"Yes."

"I will give it to you, dear boy."

"I thought eternal life was a gift of god," he reminded him, managing a weak sneer. "You are no god."

The creature laughed at him.

That day, for day it was despite the darkness that lay over the desert, he died and became the creature that had visited him that night. There was no name for what they were yet. They just were. Before, he had walked this world twelve years, then he died and froze in time. Forever in the appearance of a child. A cold child. He had never been completely right. The slave traders would talk about him before he was sold to the Mistress's household. What child walked the earth with no regard to others? What slave child thought himself of more worth than his owners? They tried to beat it out of his skin. They did not succeed. Now he was something other than a cold child. The sickness that had been killing him was overtaken and dispersed and nothing touched him again. The clever wickedness in him manifested with his death and undeath. He woke to the wails of despair from the people that had raised him from the small child they had received from foreign slave traders. The people mourned for their first born and their stubborn ruler finally agreed to allow the plague bringer's people free of their slavery. His Maker reminded him that he would have died as well - and stayed dead, as if he owed his Maker for the favor.

There were many lessons he needed to learn about what he was. His Maker claimed to be one of the oldest, but where they came from he wouldn't say, nor did he ask. The world they traveled, hiding from the sun that burned them like hell fire. It was in the Far East that he found his name. His birth name, he never knew. His slave name, he was never called. In the East, the people gave him a name and he enjoyed the taste of it on his tongue. He told his name to his Maker who agreed the name suited him. Sasori. The scorpion. Sasori from the desert washed red in the blood of the victims he claimed with his fangs and his tongue that stung like poison.

The older he got, the stronger he became. There were others made just as he was, but even without his heavy ego, he knew he was different from them. He had powers over the ones he made himself, just as his Maker had over him. The other could hypnotize their victims to control them. He could force them while they were aware. Aware and terrified; something even his Maker could not do without brute strength. They were his puppets. The thought manifested into the perfection of his control. He was the master of puppets. Living marionettes that writhed under his bite of pain instead of pleasure. The bite of his Maker was sweet and injected his victims with a substance that would make even the Pharaohs consorts unfathomably weak. Sasori had no such ability, though every other creature like him did and even those he Made possessed the ability. His name matched him as if the word was created especially for him.

The years droned on and their species grew in numbers. Perhaps there had always been many, but he had never heard of them. Sasori created and killed, just as his Maker did. He relished the power he had over his subordinates, his children as his Maker called them. This name Sasori refused. He made them, not birthed them. Taught, not loved. His Maker loved. To Sasori, they were his as much as he had been his mistress' in life; his to use and to throw away, as he was regrettably now with his Maker. It was the only thing he disliked about his new life. Alive, he had a choice to obey his mistress, though disobedience would result in punishment. Undead, he had to obey a direct order from his Maker. Sasori despised him for this. The freedom he had found when he awoke in his new life came crashing down to despair when the demanding statement of 'I command you' came out and he was compelled to obey despite his freewill no matter how simple or terrible the request. And the commands would be terrible.

Sasori was different than the others his Maker made. His powers made him defiant. The category the leaders of his kind, centuries later, label 'Master'. Just like the weres who cried at the changing moon, there were dominates and submissives. Sasori was as dominate as his Maker and despised the hold he had on Sasori. It didn't take long for the red haired boy to begin plotting his Master's true death and his own freedom.

He had heard a rumor whispered among the undead that consuming the heart of your Maker makes you even stronger. The idea was most intriguing, but no one around Sasori had done it. Most had a strong attachment to their Makers and found themselves unable to harm their Maker at all, almost as if it went against their very nature to do so. He had heard it from a man from a country he had yet to visit, but he was unaware if the fool was bragging or if it was truth. Power was something he wanted, something he craved. Freedom from his Maker was something he wanted more than anything he'd ever wanted in these last hundred years. When word reached his Maker of his plans he confronted Sasori, knowing that Sasori was beyond his control. Their kind gained comfort in others, just as they had in their human life. Sasori desired none of that, his power and his wickedness made him a candidate for a monster without the little control his Maker had on him. They fought heatedly for many nights, hiding during the day from the sun and the other's human subordinates who were not turned yet. In the end, Sasori was triumphant and greedily devoured the bloody, unbeating heart he dug out of his Maker's chest.

If his strength grew from the act, he told and showed no one. A wise decision, he praised himself for it and all his other decisions. Masters were rarely born, but Sasori wouldn't risk one finding out and attempting it.

After his released from his Maker, Sasori happily slaughtered his Maker's subordinates then traveled where he wanted with his gaggle of followers trailing behind him. Together they gorged themselves on the blood of helpless humans. Drunk off the different flavors, they raided and stole, kept humans as pets and gained in numbers. Some of their kind hated humans for being alive, but Sasori was indifferent to their life as he was everything. He found their habits fascinating. As humans grew in numbers – far faster than his kind – they began to develop more cities, intricate and beautiful, made to withstand years and he appreciated them. During their travels, they came across others of their kinds, sometimes alone, sometimes in groups. They called themselves anything from clans, to covens, to packs. Very few of the creatures leading these groups took him seriously. He was a child in their eyes and their minds still processed his presence as an adult would a child. They tried to speak to the older members of his followers instead of him, but they only laughed at them and inclined their necks respectfully to him. Knowledge of a Master with unique abilities in the body of a child spread quickly so that soon most recognized him before they were introduced.

In other parts of the world, others of his kind were forming their own kingdom. Like the humans themselves, a large group of such powerful beings such as themselves demanded a hierarchy. A major coven that would create rules for their kind and prevent chaos. The living were becoming aware of creatures that visited only at night to the unsuspecting households. Devouring adults and children alike, some taken away forever. Drained of blood with two faint scars nearly healed, yet freshly inflicted. There was safety in numbers and organization. Makers were no longer properly teaching their made. Newly made were dangerous and often were lost to blood lust without proper care. Sasori didn't care for politics of the humans or paranormal. The strongest of their kind were being called to join and naturally they came to him with a request for his presence in the council chair. Yet he turned it down. He did not wish to be part of a coven, or rule over his kind with other mutually powered. He chose to live alone with those he made following after him like desperate puppies, craving his affection and attention while terrified of their possible death at his hand. A few departed from him to live on their own as well, but they would always come if Sasori called them as he would return to them if he sensed something amiss. Those that stayed happily called their group a clan, but only when they knew Sasori wasn't listening. He taught them and cared for them, but refused to consider them a family like clan or coven that depended on one another. When they tried to convince him, he killed them. He cared for nothing except his own pleasure.

Despite his dislike of companionship and covens, gain could be found in partnerships. One in particular sought him out wanting his crafty cruelty. Residing in the humid forests of India with his followers, Sasori was approached by another creature he had never seen before. It had no name, and like Sasori, it did not care. He just was. The man was generalized to the world as a half bred demon, or the child of a witch. He wished to share the love of power and sadistic nature they both had and the two began their research of humans and paranormal alike. The first anatomic scientists. They dissected their bodies and their minds, keeping them alive through their terror and pain with the healing venom in Sasori's followers' fangs and blood. Sasori never shared his own.

Sasori found a new love in anatomy and could never get enough. People were so different. Yet so similar. Still, he liked to look into their insides, test their tolerance to pain. This testing turned into torture which even humans took interest in. Sasori didn't kill every human he came across, and sometimes he shared his research with them. The Chinese, the Greeks, the Romans. They all had their own gods they worshiped, their own methods of punishment for disobedience. He loved it. He moved among people, looked over because of his youth, watching societies develop and change. Cultures build up and empires fall. It fascinated him.

His new partner came from the countries in the Far East and called himself Orochimaru. Despite the paranormal venom in his veins, Orochimaru did not possess eternal life, not even the lengthily life of the witches who could live hundreds of years. His life was long, but not long enough. Youth slipped away from him, while Sasori remained unchangingly childlike. His undead followers changed much older than him, the humans that lived among them as food and day time servants were also much older than him in appearance; Orochimaru often pointed this out to him humorously. Sasori still appeared to be no older then eleven or twelve – he was already forgetting his true age, and couldn't answer when asked what it was. Orochimaru craved this youth, but his blood wouldn't allow it. Seeking to right this, he began testing a new stem of experiments under Sasori's curious eye. By this time, the entire paranormal world had established it's own government. It's own rulers according to each supernatural creature. The Vampires, as his kind were now called, had their head council in Rome, ruled by several Master Vampires that fought their way to the top. The Weres had a similar system with their Alphas and Marroks. The witches had their head mothers and the fairies, their Kings and Queens. Sasori dealt very little with witches, but knew enough that the spells Orochimaru was weaving was against their laws. A body switching spell. One that removed the mind and soul of a being, leaving their body hollow and open to insert his own, gaining himself a youthful body once more. Once Sasori became aware of this, he observed but didn't intervene or aid unless specifically requested. Should the witch council learn of this work, it would be best to keep himself out of it.

The experiments ranged from human to paranormal; Sasori never allowed his own to be used, even if they offered themselves. He did not trust Orochimaru and since his vampires were already dead, their souls and minds leaving them might be disastrous. He had heard of zombies; mindless creatures that had died yet still walked the earth. They could not be controlled and Sasori would not want Orochimaru to be within his subordinates. Who knows what evil he would produce in them, destroying what Sasori had built. The only one allowed to do so was Sasori himself. His curiosity grew with the experiments. What was it that caused their minds to break and their souls to leave their bodies? Why did some die quickly while others clung to life? Humans were beginning to grow and overrun the world, so there was no harm in taking a few for their own gain. And the supernatural. Well, they should be better at taking care of themselves. The subjects Orochimaru no longer desired as vessels were given to Sasori's vampire subordinates for blood supplies when hunting couldn't be executed. It was quite a sufficient partnership. However, Sasori still wished to expand and stretch the abilities of his powers. Orochimaru didn't do that for him, nothing he did even surprised him. It was in the green provinces north of his home country, across the deep sea of the Mediterranean, a thousand and some years after he started his experiments that he found the first creature that could.

Humans were beginning their own scientific studies at this time. Weak and pitiful though they were, always bound by the laws of society which looked down on the dissection of cadavers as a sin. There was also an intense fear of the paranormal, always trying to capture those that didn't belong, those who followed ways most men had forgotten. Witches especially, and their children, born from the union of Witch and Human. Some were born with unnatural life spans, others with powers that mimicked their ancestors but would never be as powerful as them. Psychics and telepaths. Humans feared them and persecuted them with cruelty that Sasori admired. Humans fascinated him. Pain often made their minds break, but sometimes they were born broken. Those who thought differently, who were slow, or truly crazy were given their own place to stay. A prison where they were closed off from the sunlight and left to dwell with their own insanity until it killed them.

Asylums they were called. Sasori loved them, and through him, his followers did as well. No one paid attention if the inhabitants screamed of night time visitors with cold skin and sharp teeth who chewed on the soft nooks of their skin and dug their fingers into their insides to learn their anatomy. In the green hills of a country called Germany, Sasori was stuck dumbfounded for the first time in his life. They opened the door to a cell and the scent of the human inside of it hit him like a brick wall. He craved this human. He needed this human. Desire overwhelmed him that went beyond obsessive power. He forcefully threw his subordinates out and forbid them from entering this room or touching the human boy. He could taste the stubborn rage in the sticky sweetness of the boy who fought him violently. Of all the inhabitants, this one was the sanest of the insane, but even crazier than the others. He was able to function without the use of the creative devices believed to cure insanity, but the humans that ran this asylum tortured him. Religious men tried to beat the devil out of him. Scientist playing doctor tore at his body trying to save his mind. Sadistic men took their frustrations out on him. Yet he remained mentally sound in his own insanity. His stubbornness was useless and yet he fought the redhead. Sasori was much stronger than the boy's frail, underfed body that couldn't possible fend him off. He had to force himself not to drink him to a dry death and even still Sasori's nails had clawed deep gashes into his body in his desperate feeding. He'd never fed desperately before and he shook with the feeling. This boy would die, leaving him unable to taste his blood again if he did not stop.

Sasori's venom didn't heal like other Vampires' did, so instead he gave the blond boy the gift of his own blood which did heal, sliced from his palm and pressed against his mouth finally silent rather than screaming at him. The boy didn't die that night and Sasori stayed with him for weeks, ignoring Orochimaru's calls sent by messengers for their work together and played with his new toy. Sometimes he just talked to him. Sometimes he tortured him worse than the scientists that visited during the day time. Only he did not leave any marks as they did. He cut him open, stretched out his organs, waiting to see if he'd die from shock alone, but he always gave him a little blood so it would heal and leave him perfectly well again. He knew his insides and outsides better than any other he'd played with before and was startled when he realized the blond knew things about him too.

"Who is the dark haired woman with the painted eyes, un? The one who calls you … Hwn-aabt," his mouth stumbled over the unknown language that was now lost to the world. He was lying on the bed while Sasori sat reading a book next to him, still debating on what he would do to him that night. "Slave-boy?"

The question startled him and in a rage he threw the boy away from him and left him unconscious for the attendants who monitored the asylum to find him as they made their rounds. How could he possibly know about her? His mistress from his life time in Egypt. He barely remembered her himself now. It brought on a strange new discovery that Sasori had been unaware of. He'd known that Vampires could taste each other's feelings in other Vampires blood, but he was unaware it did the same for humans. Of course, he returned to him, drawn to the scent and delicious taste of the human blood mixed with the terror made sweat. But the blood that had saved the blond's life gave him a strange understanding for his kind. At times, he dreamed things that only Sasori had seen, but he barely remembered small bits. Yet it didn't scare him. It made him bolder, more argumentative. He _laughed_ at Sasori for his conversations, enraging the redhead until they were both shouting at each other. As much as he angered him, Sasori refused to kill him. His blood tastes too sweet for him to destroy him and when his comments became to bold, the redhead tore him to pieces, relishing in the boy's screams of pain that satisfied Sasori's anger.

When he had spent three full months there with the blond, Orochimaru came searching for him. Angry at being ignored, the man argued with Sasori who regarded him in annoyance. He mocked Sasori for his obsession with the human boy he had restrained with the invisible strings of power to keep him out of the conversation. Obsession. Sasori scoffed at the man's ignorance. Orochimaru didn't feed off the living as he did, he didn't understand the desires and cravings of humans and vampires. Too selfishly wrapped in his own obsession with youthful immortality to be bothered with such things as taste. The body transfer wasn't perfect; he needed Sasori's aid to continue. He'd been successful with his body transfers – twenty-three so far, but that was the problem. Twenty-three. He desired a body that never died or decayed. One that lived forever. Orochimaru wasn't human, and vampires were created from the bodies of humans.

Enraged that Sasori wouldn't listen and do what he said, Orochimaru demanded Sasori give him the blond as his next body. When he refused, Orochimaru tried to kill the boy, attacking both he and Sasori with powerful magic of his kind. Sasori's subordinates fought him with Sasori, handfuls dying in the flames of his attacks, but the body Orochimaru possessed was not his own and wasn't use to the strength of magic and began to fail. He pulled back and fled, leaving disaster, blood and the ashes of dead vampires in his wake. Even humans had some sense of something wrong and Sasori had to quickly gather what remained, the boy included and fled angrily.

They ran quickly away from the country of Germany, traveling far to hide away in a warm Asian country that many years later would be called Singapore. The boy fought him the whole way, he didn't want to leave his country and when Sasori was bored with his complaining he handed him off to his subordinates who were on edge. They'd never seen one of their own die at the hand of someone other than their Maker. Permanently die. Leaving them with strict orders to not kill him, Sasori settled down to watch them and brood irritably. His fangs couldn't give pleasure, but his nest's did. The blond's moans and screams of painful pleasure they put him through was musical entertainment as he plotted, but it was unnecessary. Several weeks later he received word that the witches had caught up with Orochimaru.

"Please let me go," the boy whispered in a raw voice once when they all crawled up to pile on a nest of cushions to die together during the day. Sasori was using his bruised chest as a pillow. A body was curled against Sasori's back and a few legs were pressed against his. Sasori had been too young before he was changed to have any sexual desires or impulses as the others did, but even he couldn't deny there was something rejuvenating of naked bodies pressed together in sleep as they hid from the day time sun. "Let me go or kill me, un."

"Why would I do that?" Sasori said quietly. "I would have you with me forever. Forever, unchanging. It would be beautiful."

He felt his body cringe and tighten in disagreement as he sometimes did. The blond was so expressive, not just with his face or voice, but his whole body. "What is beautiful about forever? Beauty ends, that's what makes it pretty, un."

Sasori's chest creaked at the slight laughter that came out. What a foolish statement. "What's beautiful about things that end? They're easily forgotten," Sasori mocked. He turned his head so he could look at the blond's face. He should give him a name. "You think anyone back in Germany even remembers that you exist? No one will remember you when you're dead."

His blue eyes stared down at him, but they weren't angry, they were amused. Down right _snarky_. "You'll remember me when I'm dead, un," he sneered, his crooked grin showing his teeth. Sasori glared at him and sank his teeth into the boy's chest, too weak to strike him. The bodies around them stirred as they smelled the breaking of skin, the utopia of taste seeping into Sasori's mouth, his human's whimpering groans as he stretch and weakly fought, but the other vampires crawled closer, clutching his limbs and gummed his skin, waiting for Sasori to allow or deny their teeth. He denied them; the blond was already exhausted and didn't have enough blood to spare the masses.

Orochimaru had been correct about one thing. He was obsessed. Not with the boy himself, but with his blood. The blood of other humans now tasted bland and boring to him, he kept the blond for himself, only letting his nest of subordinates feed from him when he was feeling particularly cruel and the blond had gotten under his skin with his insufferable stubbornness. He was scared of Sasori, but not enough to humble himself and allow Sasori his way. Verbally and physically he exhausted both of them with his abrasion to Sasori's way of thinking; though Sasori wouldn't admit to it, he was enjoying himself more. No one ever had the balls to stand up to him. He was smart too, clever with his tongue and his hands. Sasori named him Deidara, but the blond didn't seem pleased with it. In fact, when Sasori told him, he made a bomb out of old scrap metal timer, powder mixed clay and fire and threw it at his face in midday, then ran away as far as he could while Sasori, in his day time death, was unable to do anything but lay there and smolder angrily while his Made panicked around him, unable to get away.

It took him longer than he expected to find him; the blond had found a river to carry him very far downstream and had crawled into a sewer full of rats and feces and other disgusting things that burned his nose. Despite how badly it covered up his once euphoric scent, he found him three nights later, hungry and freezing in the decay. He dragged the blond back to an empty basement apartment and spent hours scrubbing him clean, trying to get the filthy smell off of him. He whispered his new name in his ear and indulged himself on his body in way he never had with another before, forcing the boy - Deidara - to do the same. He changed him to a vampire that night, crooning together under mounds of pillows and blankets. He held him close, breathing in his perfect scent as he felt him die, his heart slowly nothing despite his fighting to stay alive. They died together as the sun rose, frozen in time as unwanted preteens. The unloved boy clutching his reluctant toy. Deidara would never leave him again. Of that, he was sure.

When the sun left them, Sasori stirred and sat up, dragging Deidara up into his lap and gave him his first drink as a vampire of his own blood from his wrist torn with his fangs. He could feel the blond in his head, as he could all his Made. He'd be able to find him wherever he went now. Always. He felt the blond feeling things as he drank from him hungrily, and also felt his anger. Of all his Made, Deidara was one he would not dispose of. "Now I have you, forever," he murmured, nuzzling his nose into Deidara's neck while the blond drank. "You can never leave me again." He inhaled the wonderful scent of his skin and sank his teeth into his neck.

The blood that filled his mouth burned and turned to ash in his mouth. Shoving the blond away he hacked and gagged, clutching his throat as he tried to get it out of him. Terror gripped him as he vomited it out onto the floor. Lifting his head up, he stared at Deidara, his eyes wide and childlike in his panic. Deidara was staring at him from the corner of the room where he'd fallen. What was wrong? What happened? He could still smell Deidara's blood, it still smelled the same, but why did it hurt him? He could feel his movements becoming more childlike, but he couldn't help himself. It was the nature of his being, changed so early in life. Like a brokenhearted creature, he held his hands out to the blond and waited for the blond to crawl back to him, wide eyed with his own confusion. The redhead held him close, trying again and again to feed off him, but the same reaction came.

Shaking and dry heaving on his side, Sasori stared at the blond whimpering out his confusion. Deidara's mouth was stained with Sasori's own blood which had been gifted to him. He was a creature he didn't want to be, and he would never end. He hated Sasori for it, but the blood in his mouth gave him mouthfuls of information, gulps of emotions. He understood Sasori in ways no one else the redhead had met did having never shared his blood with anyone else. He could taste his anguish and swallow his current feelings of self-loathing, an emotion the redhead had never felt before. In spite of his anger, he stayed with him, allowing his Maker to cast off the persona he displayed in front of others and curl into his lap, clutching him desperately as the scent of his body curled his senses, but his blood was now toxic to him.

A Maker couldn't feed off of his Made.

Sasori finally took Deidara back to the nest with the others, if only to keep the blond from getting uncontrollable in his blood lust. It was hard to teach the newly made vampire how to correctly feed and contain himself when the very sight of him reminded him of what he'd lost in his mistake. His own selfish error to keep the boy to himself. Now he had him forever, but he could never taste him again. His subordinates were thrilled by the newcomer as they always were, but didn't understand Sasori's sudden withdrawal and lack of interest in their comings and goings. He no longer found pleasure in the torture of others, and it was only his own stubbornness to live forever as unchanging perfection that kept him from wasting away back to death.

After a month, Deidara stopped taking pity on him. His sharp temper with the redhead returned with a vengeance and, despite the other vampires' seniority over him, began bossing them around. His clever tongue and hands didn't die with his human body, but grew in his death. His unnatural love of things that exploded with so called 'art'and chaos led to the death of one of Sasori's strongest Made along with several others. It was bloody and gruesome and the blond only relished, giggling as the vampire's remains drenched the area. Those deaths made Sasori pay more attention to the blond again, dredging himself out of his depression and starvation to take charge of his nest again. He retaught Deidara what the others had tried, how to hunt and feed and walk among humans without being one. The blond hated being a vampire and did everything in his power to make Sasori as miserable as he could. Not with his blood, no, never with his blood; the ties that bound them in the filthy basement wouldn't let him be so cruel to the redhead. Deidara was a deja vu to Sasori. Not what he'd seen, but what he was. Deidara was strong and stubborn as he, growing stronger with each drink of human blood he took and each delightful explosion he made with the bodies that they gathered for feeding. He was becoming a Master Vampire such as himself. Though hyper active and insane, just as Sasori was calm and insane. No one had made rules of making Vampires yet, nor did anyone notice that the younger the human changed, the less stable they were.

He wasn't always though. Some nights as Sasori lay in wait for day time death to take him, Deidara would crawl to his side, calm and reserved to rest his temple against his so neither had to waste energy forcing air from their bodies. They would spend those day time hours in deep conversation. Sometimes those conversations had words, sometimes words weren't needed. At times they could hear each other's thoughts with no effort of their vocal cords. Sometimes it was just nice to hear the other's voice. Deidara loved to talk and at times Sasori enjoyed listening. Deidara told him about the green fields and lush trees and rivers that went on forever. How it felt to smell the first taste of spring and the joy of smearing your face with berries picked right off the bush. The desert Sasori came from had none of these things. None that he had been allowed to experience as a slave. He learned that Deidara's mind had never been right to the town he lived in, like others said of Sasori. Suffering souls tortured and possessed by demons to be so frightening. He thought differently, processed things differently and he had to same cruelness Sasori had, though it was not as menacing. Sasori enjoyed slow torture to obtain his goals, enjoying the pain and terror of his victims right up until he accomplished his goal. Deidara worked just as detailed, just as hard, but his enjoyment came only at the end goal, no feelings whatsoever towards his victim. In Deidara's mind, he improved their life. It was what got him locked in the darkness to begin with. He'd stolen powdered explosives from a traveling carnival and forced them down his best friend's throat, watching in happy fascination as her body expanded in explosion. There was barely a piece of her to give to her family, but Deidara had been too young to be tried as a man and the new doctors of the institute had requested his being sent to be a test subject. To fix him. As if he was broken. Sasori assured him he wasn't broken.

Sasori adored Deidara, his lovely perfect toy despite the fact that he couldn't feed on him anymore. They traveled the world together. Played games together. Fought in wars together. Sasori had never wanted a companion before, but a toy that played back was something entirely different. Deidara rarely shared his sentiment and when the blond told Sasori that he was leaving to go off on his own, Sasori outright refused him. It didn't matter that Deidara was a Master, Deidara was part of his collection; he didn't want to let him go. As a Master, Deidara had the right to leave, the right to challenge as he had once challenged his own Maker. He began pushing Sasori out of his mind, creating a barrier between their connection to keep the redhead from entering his thoughts and interfering with his decisions. Sasori would creep into his thoughts to remind him of the leash on him, but it became more and more difficult to enter. Regardless of Sasori's refusal, Deidara left and eventually returned to his own country as he wanted, overthrowing the City Master there and gaining his foothold in the Vampire's political society.

It was because of him that laws began to form around the Making of vampires. Those that held the council seats where Sasori had once been invited to had determined that to turn a human, they must be an adult – someone who has finished developing. They decided age twenty was the youngest to change. Nearly every vampire under that age was a liability for the Council. Vampires under the age 15 they found to be completely unstable. Trapped in the bodies of children forever, their minds, still developing themselves, could not adapt. They were all destroyed. Yet the two child vampires that had drawn this attention couldn't be killed. Sasori and Deidara were too powerful. Child vampires' minds broke from the change, their minds were already abnormal before their change. They were too powerful. Too dangerous. Too unpredictable. Yet no matter how they tried to take them down, the council was unable to do so. They expected a full overrule, but Deidara never tried to gain any more power than his title of City Master. He didn't want to rule over the vampires, he simply wanted to be home – despite that everyone he had once known was dead – and didn't want to live there under the thumb of another Master. He learned politics and created a small kingdom with vampires under him and connections to other species living in the city like no other Master had done.

Sasori followed his movements with detached interest from his own throne of blood and decay he supplied himself and his followers where they went. At times he would leave them to find Deidara again, at times Deidara found him on his own. They would spend the day understanding one another, but neither would bend to the other's will and so they always parted - sometimes violently.

When Deidara was only a century old, Sasori grew tired of traveling. He laid waste to his followers and set up his own fortress located in a desert that was four days, as a vampire runs, away from the nearest city. And he slept. His slumber lasted a few years, waking only to feed and to check on the world itself. Humans only traveled there a few times a year, begging refuge in his mansion's oasis. The house was well stocked with human food and comfort in the gardens and pantries. Often times they stayed longer than they intended and suffered for it when Sasori awoke. Vampires didn't brave the desert or his company. He was left to himself until he saw fit to venture out into the real world to replenish himself of human contact. The world was changing more and more rapidly. War was in the air and it called to him. The promise of blood, torture and games. That, he couldn't resist.

He was too young to join ranks of humans in war, so he had to sneak into the thick of the battles. He viewed battle plans, whispered schemes and aided scientists in concentration camps. Deidara had been pulled to the call as well, joining the Luftwaffe for the glee of airships that he joyfully worked on and flew. The blond preferred the air and Sasori returned to the camps to revive his love of anatomical curiosity – though the human scientists and doctors were only beginning to understand what he did. It was still enjoyable to him and these humans didn't have reservations because they did not believe their subjects to be anything more than animals. Much like Sasori viewed them.

After the wars, Sasori slipped away from the world again, finding it dull without it. He still watched from afar, not wanting to fall behind on information, particularly technology, but stayed away from everything. Now alone without any followers, he began seeking Deidara out again for temporary companionship and an occasional argument. The blond had returned to his duties as City Master and worked with the Vampire Council, though he had not been offered a position on the council as he had. The Council was more aware of the dangers of the young vampires and Sasori suspected that Deidara and he were the last child vampires on the planet. It was impossible from vampires who were not the two of them to escape capture.

He had been halfway through a sleep when he was awoken by a strange feeling. His home was empty, he could feel the heat of the dessert sun brought through the open windows and doors by the wind. What had it been? It took him several minutes laying in the darkness of his bed to realize that it was Deidara. The blond had been keeping him out of his head for so long he barely recognized the feelings that slipped out from the closed door in his head. The blond was excited about something. So excited that he couldn't contain it, bursting with joy.

Curiosity sparked, he slipped from his desert home to intersect the blond in Greece to find out what it was. When he found his pet, he was disappointed to learn that his joy had been just another stray human he picked up. The blond loved picking up strays. This one he seemed overly protective of and he was startled when Deidara told him – apprehensively – that he had the same pull to the humans blood as Sasori had to his. That had been the joy. To find something that smelled so delicious and so tempting. He had trained the blond well to be able to not kill the human from the greed the blood creates.

He tried to feed on the human himself, wanting to know if his blood tasted as delicious as Deidara told him. The human did not give him the chance, shocking him by breaking his puppet master hold on him to escape. No one had ever been able to escape his hold before. Deidara had been the only one of his followers to really take him by surprise. Had his pet found another being that could? Yet Deidara was too possessive of him to share. He refused to share. None of his other vampires ever denied him something.

But he didn't force him.

He'd never do that. Not after his own maker forced him into submission. Sasori didn't need to use that kind of force to get what he wanted; eventually, Deidara would give him what he wanted. He decided to wait. Deidara might keep him out, but he still had his influence over him. The blond would not forget him. Despite the fact that his quiet pity made him angry, it had its advantages at times.

A mistake. He should have killed that stupid human before he gained confidence in the new world around him.

The night Deidara split his soul in half to give to the human, it felt as though someone had hit him in the back of his head. He stumbled, suddenly alone. He was always alone. He liked being alone. But he had forgotten what it felt like to be truly alone. He had always had a presence in his mind for as long as he could remember. His Maker. His Made. But his Maker was dead. Deidara was his last Made on the planet.

And suddenly he was gone.

Just gone.

He grabbed at the strands in his mind as they fluttered to the floor of his thoughts. Gone. It was so quiet in his head. Too quiet. He liked being alone, but he hated the quiet. Worry swept over him. Had someone killed Deidara? If someone had their life was now forfeit. No one harmed his things. No one. But then he paused. Deidara wasn't dead… he could still tell… from somewhere far away he was still alive. But why couldn't he feel him? Why was he alone? Rage boiled from the pit of his stomach to the tips of his fingers.

That fucking human. It was his fault. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it had something to do with him. In his anger, he left his home to return to Germany where the two of them lived and discovered that Deidara had discovered a way to keep his human with him forever. As if he was rubbing it in his face. Yet his human, Itachi, wasn't as useless as he originally thought and he quelled Sasori's rage with a strange calmness the redhead couldn't quite understand. Sasori enjoyed an audience and Itachi gave it to him. He decided to forgive him for the sake of entertainment, but if Deidara didn't open the connection, he would get rid of Itachi.

The decision to give Itachi a taste of his blood came when Sasori began to realize that Deidara was so content with his connection with the human that he would never return to him unless Itachi suggested it. He knew Itachi would feel guilty. Itachi was much softer than either of them. Far more gentle than the other humans Deidara had picked up. Deidara loved picking up strays, giving them a home, keeping them safe and presenting them with opportunity. He wanted friends, but they still served him like followers. Sasori was his real friend and Deidara always came back to him when he wanted, but now Itachi was there and the redhead was not pleased by the turn of power. It wasn't until Deidara that he realized his suffering could be used as a weapon against people. As soon as he felt it, Itachi was certain that Deidara should connect to him again. As planned, he got what he wanted and left to return to his sleep, yet he could not do so because of his pet and human once again.

No matter how hard Deidara kept him out, some things slipped through, particularly strong emotions. He was always a tiny shadow in the back of his mind that grew and faded depending on how hard the blond was trying to block him. One evening he couldn't feel him at all and it confused him. It wasn't sudden like when Itachi had severed their connection, but the blond was using all his willpower to seal off his own mind. It lasted for days, but something kept tickling the back of his mind and he couldn't figure it out. Not until he heard a familiar name echoing in a strange voice did he realize what it was.

"Sasori-danna"

Irritably, he threw his game onto the cushions of his chair and went down to his underground bedroom to lay in the dark. It was easier here to let his mind focus. He rarely needed much effort, but this was an entirely new experience and wasn't sure if it would work. That was the irritable name Deidara called him because he knew he hated it, but it hadn't been Deidara's voice. Following the strands of his mind, he passed through a spider web of connections and found himself in someone else's dream. It had been so long since he had dreamed that he barely remembered what it was like. Itachi was there as he expected and looked horribly distraught. He learned of the Hunters and the terrible plan the brunette had, but would he help them? He pondered that for a day, weighing his options and wondering if it was worth it. When the Hunters separated those two, they would attack Deidara. That notion is what roused him because he knew his toy better than anyone and that stupid fool wouldn't fight back. He was too sentimental. He kept his human pets too close and being broken away like that, he wouldn't even try to defend himself.

But he knew he couldn't go straight to intercept the Hunters. Sasori knew about their grievances and the scandals that they hid from each other, but he never cared enough to do anything about it. He decided to first travel to Germany to finally dispose of the woman who caused this. The werewolves were still there, the land still had some magic and in this strange land they had no where else to hide. She knew what he was there for the second she laid eyes on him. She begged mercy. Begged and begged, but they fell on deaf ears. No one. Hurt. His. Things. He then went to the Vampire Council in Rome to get another wronged person. The council was beside itself with panic at his sudden arrival. Most of the vampires there had never met him before and he had to kill a few of them who opposed his presence, but everyone quickly left him alone as he demanded the Council bring him Tal. A small child surrounded by adults, the most feared Vampire rulers and he was the monster in the room that made them tremble in terror.

The Indian man looked confused when he approached, but Sasori simply motioned for him to come with him and they began their journey to Asia. Deidara was still closed off to him, but since entering his dream Sasori was able to find Itachi if he concentrated hard enough. While they were in the airport, Sasori explained to Tal what he was intending to do and instructed him to use his power as Kali's Human Servant to request the presence of the council in Japan. It was one of the council locations they could get to the fastest.

He knew the Hunters would not be kind, but even he was not expecting the sight he found in the Council hall. They arrived just as the Hunter tried to kill Deidara and Itachi stepped in. Quick as he was, he was not fast enough to stop the Hunter from landing the blow. Deidara was starved and threaded closed, Itachi dying. They had damaged his things and in his anger, Sasori killed the offending Hunter. Out of habit, he had tried to attach his controlling strings to the Hunter to stop him and to his surprise, they stayed attached after the Hunter died. He had never been able to control Hunters with his strings before, yet this time he did. He used this new found ability to gain the upper hand on the council, though he let Tal do the talking. Deidara was so out of his mind by Itachi's injury it was taking more of his power and focus to control him so he didn't accidentally lose himself in Itachi's spilled blood. He wasn't dead, but he would need blood. Again he would have to save these foolish thorns in his sides.

Sasori had never inquired magical wounds before. Shadow Hunters were so private that even he hadn't had much of a chance to explore them as much as he had humans and other paranormal beings. Force seemed too much of a hassle and his abilities couldn't control them, so he never felt the need to try. When Itachi wouldn't wake up and his wound wouldn't heal, Sasori felt like punching a wall in frustration. Deidara had never been so useless before that he remembered, but the blond was falling to pieces. Sasori had to physically restrain him and talk him out of his panic without beating him to a pulp because he might need the blond later. He didn't know much about Human Servants, so he listened closely to Tal as he explained the connection between Human Servants and their vampires. Tal was convinced Itachi should be healing because Deidara was fine and was just as concerned as the blond that he wasn't waking up. The redhead concluded that since Deidara was still weak, their connection couldn't help him. He needed stronger blood. He gave him his own in, deciding to add it to the enormous list of favors the two of them would owe him now. Leaving Tal instructions to take care of the brunette, Sasori left the room where Deidara had destroyed the throw pillows in his agitation.

"You need to feed," he told the blond. He refused. He was fine. He was going to stay here until Itachi woke up. He was an idiot and Sasori told him so, dragging him by the arm to the elevator ignoring his fighting protests. The blond tried to argue that he wasn't safe to feed on anyone anyway due to his hunger and Sasori paused to glare at him. Did he think that he was beyond Sasori's control? Sasori had been the one to teach him how to feed in the first place. The countless Made Sasori had had over the years, did he think he had forgotten how to take care of them. Deidara seemed to sense that and backed down reluctantly respectful. As they descended, Sasori had Deidara feed off his own blood for safe measure. He whispered in his ear as he did. They would hunt again. Hunt anonymously in a crowd of a city teeming with possibilities. Together they would crawl through the alleyways looking for lost sheep like wolves. Deidara shivered with anticipation against him, following him willingly on the hunt, yet as soon as he felt Itachi awaken, he ran back to him.

The two of them were becoming a bigger thorn in his side than he ever anticipated. Of course he had to help them get out of the trouble they were in. He had to call the wolves and be clever while they mewled over one another. He had to go with them to get Kali. He had to baby sit them while Deidara relearned to drink Itachi's blood. The debt they owed him ran high and while he led Kali through the snow, he began to think on a small idea he had. Would it work? He did the math and knew the chances were slim. Very slim. But there was little else he wanted and even less that they could give him in return. It took Deidara a few decades to begin showing his potential, who knew how long it would take Itachi to show some use.

Deidara would never agree to his plan, he knew, but Itachi would. Sasori and Deidara were apathetic, but Itachi was exactly the opposite. He was kind, gentle and would, with his human emotions, be sympathetic. His calculations were correct and though he couldn't hear their thoughts, he knew Itachi was trying to convince the blond simply by the venomous dangers being sent in his direction.

But in the end, Itachi was successful. Because as apathetic as Deidara was, he had tasted his blood too. And though he tried to control the situation, Sasori got his way as he always did. When they arrived back to Deidara's mansion, Sasori lost his patience with them and made them feed. He watched Deidara bleed, the struggle to resist was hard. Sasori knew what would happen if he tried, but why did it have to still smell so marvelous. Jealously he watched Itachi drink what should be his.

He had been curious about Itachi's blood before the idea to try tasting Deidara's blood, but the blond had been too possessive to let him. The human did smell very nice, and as Itachi's blood poured into his mouth from Sasori's favorite biting area he got to put a flavor to the smell. The smell, he decided, was the Shadow Hunter blood. The magic made his blood sweeter with a slight tangy taste. He tasted his worry, his concern, the constant stress he'd been under. He tasted…

He froze, eyes closed. It wasn't real. It painfully wasn't real. It was a ghost.

He almost chocked. He heard Deidara whine and he stopped drinking. He barely felt the blond shove him away so he could comfort Itachi. A ghost… it was a memory. But it was overlaid by Itachi's memories and feelings. Itachi's affection for Deidara, his concern for his safety, his sympathy for Sasori and his never ending patience. But Deidara's…it… was there… It was… just outside of his grasp…diluted by Itachi's blood but…it…

"Danna?"

He looked up in confusion. He had been certain that it had been Deidara calling to him. It had been Itachi, he could tell based on their expressions. Deidara's was too angry to make such a soft sound. He stared at Itachi. It had been there. There… Right outside of his reach. He had been so close. Closer than he'd ever been before, but miles out of his reach. He wanted to collapse like he had on the night he changed Deidara, but he would not. He would not. He would never let anyone see him like that ever again. He was Sasori. The oldest vampire that currently walked the planet. He was not weak. He was not pathetic.

Pushing himself off the bed, he walked to the door. He wanted to say something. A passing remark of sarcasm because he knew his expression had not been controlled and Itachi had seen it. He wasn't running. He was leaving. He was done with these two. For now. He would return when they had grown, when they were worth his time. He was not running away.

He returned to his home, not stopping for anything. He had his fill of the world. He was more active this year than he had been since the wars. And even then he had not been so active. He wanted rest, he wanted quiet.

Down in the tunnels under his oasis home, he crawled into the familiar nest of blankets and pillows. He fought to purge his mind. He would sleep. As close to sleep as a vampire could get. Drifting outside of the physical world, he let himself forget where his body was, forget when his body was. He slipped into his mind and walked along the catacombs, ignoring the hollowed out rooms full of memories and past events. His fingers ran over the shelves that made the walls, the specimen jars that contained details. Some of their labels were clear and detailed, others faded and withered. He approached a chain linked in the darkest, most private part of his mind. His fingers slipped through the chains but they couldn't go far. They touched an impenetrable barrier; the door that Deidara wouldn't let him through. He wouldn't be allowed through that door ever again. He wondered if Deidara would ever open it again now that he had Itachi's mind to protect.

Jerking his hands back, he found a suspended place of his mind where he could no longer remember what had been there. Empty of thoughts he hid from the world. Letting himself rest. Letting himself sleep. Letting himself forget the ghost that made him feel so unbearably helpless.

The world would know him again when he was finished. It was his play thing as everything in it was. He was not helpless.

* * *

><p>an: The next chapter will hopefully be finished soon, I just felt bad for taking so long, so I decided to post this a little earlier. I know it's not as interesting as the story, but I enjoyed writing it~


	37. Chapter 36 - Picking Up Pieces

**Exquisite Desire  
><strong>  
>Chapter 36: Picking Up Pieces<p>

_[an: I apologize for how long this took to get posted...school's kicking my butt this semester]_

* * *

><p>It took a small handful of months before Deidara's household regained its stability. As the blond had predicted, many vampires did not welcome his return, but they never did. A Master doesn't just leave at a moment's whim, but Deidara did it all the time. On this occasion, many of them demanded him step down. They had Hunters in their midst, killing unchecked, while Deidara was away. Those vampires were given a choice to simply leave, or to challenge him. Those that challenged were now dead and those that still opposed him left or cowered into submission. Many council meetings commenced much to Deidara's disappointment. Itachi was much better at this portion of the recovery process, which meant Deidara eventually left the meetings to Itachi and he checked in with their connection to contribute.<p>

They had to travel to Rome to return Kali and Tal, but also to report themselves to the council. Both of them had quite enough of councils and didn't stay very long despite attempts to control their movements. Kali didn't explain how she had come to control her bloodlust or why Sasori had wanted Tal. The vampires had agreed that the Council wasn't any more trustworthy than the clans in Tokyo. Kali became stronger each day since they climbed onto the frozen train; the feral appearance fading away as she fed on blood packets, the humans that lived with the vampires in Rome and Tal when he offered. Their relationship had never been that of a predator and prey, Kali rarely fed on her Human Servant unless she needed to. She explained to Itachi when asked if Tal tasted wonderful to her, but she personally preferred certain flavors of blood which he didn't have.

"It's like any relationships," she explained to him, sitting with her hands held out as another Indian woman painted on her palms. "Each one is different and unique; there isn't a certain guideline or plan to follow. Many vampires don't ever choose a certain human to keep as a companion as you know. Some do when they first are changed because they still hold onto their human culture, but often times that fades away as they grow older. Some human relationships contain sex, some do not. Whether they do or do not doesn't lessen the strength of their relationship. The same is for feeding. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I suppose," Itachi said, eyes on the tiny cone excreting the paste onto her skin. "Deidara likes to feed on me, but he's worried he'll hurt me."

"I often worry I'll hurt Tal," Kali murmured. "We are much stronger than you and until we grow use to our strength it takes care not to accidently break you humans. When I was first poisoned, I didn't notice its effects. I thought I was just hungry… one night I fed on Tal without asking and I hurt him. I stopped myself, but I was so terrified because I had almost killed him. I tried to run and hide, but he was always on my mind, always there to whisper comfort to me to try and help me." She held up her finished hand as the woman began working on the other, watching the paste dry and stain her skin. "I could always find him. I always knew where he was, so I closed off my mind to him. It was so painful, but if I always knew where he was and I was worried my hunger would grow too strong and I wouldn't be able to stop myself." She smiled at Itachi. He thought she was very beautiful with her long hair cleaned and swept off her face with smoky lines around her kind eyes. She was playing dress up, she had explained. After so many years, she wanted to dress as she once did in the traditional dress of an Indian woman of her status. The mehndi was usually for festivals and weddings, but Kali loved them dearly and missed having the designs.

"You two will be fine," she told him. "You will grow with him and maybe one day you will put an end to the darkness in his mind."

He blinked. "Do you know what it is?" he asked quietly.

"I don't… but I have a few guesses," she murmured. "I'm sure you've heard that Deidara had been in an asylum when Sasori found him. During his time, people assumed that anyone with a different way of thinking was possessed by demons. I think that Deidara did or does have some…now a days they call it mental illness, which is a horrible term, but I think you make it better."

"What kind?" Itachi asked quietly again.

"Maybe you should study psychology and try to figure it out," she said, not unkindly. "I don't know such things, but he is happy with you and I can tell you are happy with him."

He was happy with him. When he told the blond about the conversation, Deidara informed him that there was nothing wrong with him. He was not broken. He said the phrase with such assurance that Itachi wondered if someone hadn't said to him once before. Itachi hadn't implied that he was broken, but Deidara didn't take it personally, just simply made the statement. They soon returned home and began contracting workers to help return the house to its previous state. The borders were secured now with the protection purchased from the witch clan, spreading to all the boundaries of Deidara's property. Once again, the land was safe enough for the wolves to run free and they did so, joyfully. The two packs ran together over the acres and acres of Deidara's land, hunting creatures and playing in the melting snow.

Itachi liked watching them.

They hadn't seen Sasori since the night he fed on Itachi. After he had left the room, the redhead went to sleep in the room behind his own portrait, but was gone after the sun came back up. Neither of them knew whether or not Sasori's experiment worked, but Deidara mentioned in passing while they were flying home from a second trip to Rome that the redhead was asleep now.

Itachi looked up from the book he was reading and glanced over at the blond. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"What?" Deidara lift his head from the closed window, the sun bearing down from the outside metal of the plane. He could feel it.

"You said 'Danna's sleeping'," Itachi told him.

"Oh, did I?" Deidara looked mildly surprised as he pushed his hair off his face. He thought for a moment then shrugged. "I think he is… I can't feel him very easily now, un."

"I thought vampires can't sleep." Itachi slipped his bookmark in between the pages to hold his space and gave the blond his full attention.

"Well… no, not really… but some old vampires kind of go into a state of… sleep like?" Deidara looked confused as he tried to explain it. "You know in those movies where the vampires sleep forever and then come out to a whole new era, un?"

"Uh… no."

"I seriously need to make you watch movies more often, un," the blond muttered. "It's kind of like that though. You just sort of… find a hole in your mind where nothing is anymore and exist somewhere in suspended reality. I think he's had enough world for a while… it's not interesting for him unless there's something fun to do, un…"

"Don't you get bored?" Itachi grinned at him a little and the blond shared it.

"Yeah, but there's always something new to see, isn't there? I'm not as old as Sasori is. Do you think you'll get bored?"

Itachi gave a smile and glanced at the people around them. It was a short flight back to Germany, yet many people were dozing. Would he get bored? Definitely not. He was one of the few humans in the world that could have exactly what he wanted. Infinite time to read. That was all he wanted. He didn't have to pick just one topic to study due to a shorter life span, he could study many things in as many places. Deidara had even been talking about university for him in America. It was farther away than he would have liked, but the Hunters were still fighting their own battle and Deidara wanted him safe. Kisame had come to see him a few times, giving him a small update. A massive civil war between the Hunters all over the globe and in their own world. Kisame was having too much fun with it and it made Itachi queasy to think of how close he had come to being forced into that lifestyle.

"Itachi~"

The brunette forced himself out of his thoughts and resumed the smile at Deidara. "No, you wont let me get bored," he told the blond who grinned and nodded. "But I'm confused about Sasori. Why did he just leave? Did it work? It's really bothering me."

Deidara pursed his lips in thought and twirled his fingers in the air. "I don't know… he didn't say anything and he's not letting anything slip through, un. What does it matter? We're free, un!"

Itachi gave a small nod, but wasn't convinced. Sasori didn't seem that simple of a person. And they weren't free regardless of anything Deidara said or hoped for. He glanced down at his phone and scrolled through the list of tasks he had made that still needed to be done. That was alright. He enjoyed being busy.

"I think we should go traveling again, un," Deidara commented.

"We don't have time for that," Itachi told him, rearranging the tasks as he had several times since making it. He didn't want to go anywhere else. He wanted to stay at home for a while after the last several months.

Deidara pouted at him irritably and gently bumped his head against his arm. "I hate work."

"I know, but the faster we get it done, the sooner you can go do things," Itachi reminded him. "I like the work… I'm learning a lot which will be useful later, un."

"Then we'll go traveling together," the blond said, unperturbed.

"I suppose if you want to," Itachi said, putting his phone away. "We have a lot of time to do whatever."

"Maybe we'll get to go to space. That'd be fun, right?"

"I really don't think vampires would survive in space," Itachi told him seriously.

"We'll find out together one day, un," Deidara grinned and swung his legs over Itachi's. "I want to see an exploding star."

"You'd die," the brunette informed him.

"Maybe~" Deidara smirked and closed his eyes again, letting his body succumb to the daytime death that exhausted him, yet it was no longer uncomfortable to him thanks to Itachi.

"I cannot imagine a scenario where you would survive being anywhere near an exploding star," Itachi insisted.

"Maybe that's how we should go out, un," Deidara snickered. "When we're so tired of the world and can get nothing new out of it, we'll go out in a crazy star explosion!"

Itachi turned his head to stare at the blond and quietly picked up his book once more without responding. He wasn't quite ready to prepare his death when he'd only just started his life as a temporary immortal. There was so much time now, time to do everything. "Is it really safe to go to America?" he asked quietly.

"America is a big place, un," Deidara said casually. "Like one state is bigger than all of Germany. Well, I wouldn't send you to that state, but some other place. A good school and you can study whatever you want, okay?"

"Alright," Itachi nodded.

"Have you thought about what you wanted to study, un?" Deidara asked, looking mildly interested. Itachi gave a small smile, knowing Deidara wasn't exactly interested in what he wanted to study, but wanted to know of his interests.

"Psychology, I think," Itachi murmured, knowing without looking that Deidara was giving him a suspicious look. "And some history classes." Though he doubted the classes would be as interesting as Sasori's stories. "Will going to school really be okay? It gets really expensive…"

"Yeah," Deidara said, casually waving him off. Itachi was less satisfied. "Though… I'm going to need to find a new accountant…"

He set his book down again, turning to look at him. "Yes," he said quietly. "Are you going to start looking for human companions again?"

"You're my Human," Deidara blinked up at him, looking confused.

"No, I mean," Itachi murmured, "the other humans. Like Sam and Kit?"

The blond looked thoughtful for a minute, then nodded, sitting up when a voice on the intercom informed them that they would be landing soon and to please buckle seatbelts. "Yeah," he said, running his thumb over his lower lip in thought. "I'll do that while you're in school, un."

"I'm not leaving yet," Itachi reminded him.

Deidara shrugged, the concept of time a little faded after living so long.

As he waited patiently for the plane to pull into the gate, Deidara twitching impatiently to get up again, Itachi thought about what sort of people Deidara would pick up while he was gone. People called Deidara's humans 'strays', but other vampire's humans were 'human acquaintances'. Deidara's humans were runaways, homeless, unwanted, but clever. For all his selfishness, his rudeness and his craziness, Deidara sympathized with them and gave them a home and a chance to get back on their feet to live again or live with him. Deidara had called Jack when they had arrived home, explaining what had happened. Jack was still in France going to school and as the youngest of Deidara's humans, he wasn't affected by being away from Deidara as the others might be. Deidara gave him the option of returning to him or continuing to live his life as a human – though Deidara assured him that if he chose to do so, the blond would continue to look after him. Jack, a little shaken up to hear the news, had asked if he could think about it for a while and Deidara obliged.

i 'I'll make sure you get a say in who my humans are, un,'/i Deidara murmured in his head. He threw his lopsided grin at him, which Itachi returned with a smile of his own. i 'So we can have fun tonight yes?'/i

"We have to meet with the witch clan and the council to discuss ways to handle and manage new people moving into the city," Itachi said firmly. "And the Hunters also living in the city." Deidara gave him an extremely unhappy look as Itachi stood to pull down his carry-on bag from the overhead compartment. "Afterwards… I think," he added with a smile.

Deidara grinned and reached out to take Itachi's arm as they stepped off the plane and up the ramp to enter the main airport. It helped him pretend to be normal during the day when his body didn't want to move. Itachi guided him to get their luggage, letting him sit on the push cart like a small child as they waited then arranged them so he could push the blond through the airport. He saw the blond grin and pushed him a little faster with a smile, not caring that people were staring at them. Deidara's small giggle was enough to ignore them.

They stepped out into the city air and Itachi let the cart go as one of the other vampire's human subordinates approached them and began loading their things into the car. Deidara slid into the back seat with the brunette, but laid his head down on his lap instead of sitting. "Let's get work done as soon as possible, so we can run away and have another adventure soon, un," he said, reaching up to give Itachi's hair a small tug. He frowned up at him. "You need a haircut…"

Itachi laughed, reaching up to flick his hair out of the blond's grasp then reached out to bucket himself in. "You've been saying that since the first day I arrived in Germany," he reminded him. "I have yet to have received a single trim."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly, his head twisted in his lap like a confused dog. "Really?" he asked. "How often do I say it?"

"At least once a week."

"Damn," Deidara muttered, shaking his head a little. "It's like I forget the second I say it, un. It just can't get longer than mine, that'd just be weird."

"Yes," Itachi replied with a smile. He looked out the window, watching the different areas of the city go buy as the car took them outwards towards the mansion. Every so often his eyes would linger on something that wasn't quite right – a house with an extra door, a woman with bark like skin, a man with reflective eyes. There would be more out if it had been late at night, but Deidara had been insisting on traveling during the day when they had to, despite the fact that it physically exhausted him to do so. Itachi knew it was because the blond was worried that there were still those who would lash out at him. Since the brunette was an extension of Deidara himself, the blond wouldn't let him go anywhere alone. It was one of the reasons he was apprehensive to agree to go to school in a different country, he could feel Deidara's growing obsession with keeping him safe.

"Maybe I'll come with you, un!" Deidara grinned, commenting aloud on his thoughts.

Itachi sighed and pulled his eyes away from the window. "You can't Deidara, you have to run things here," he reminded him.

"Stop being so responsible," Deidara complained, pressing his face into Itachi's stomach. "I can leave if I want to, un."

"People will be angry," Itachi replied softly. "Someone will try to overthrow you."

"They'd have to kill me to do that, un. And if someone tries to take the house away, I'll just take it back like I did this time," Deidara told him, grinning as he peeked up at him.

"I don't want you to die," Itachi informed him, reaching out to awkwardly pat Deidara's side. Deidara only laughed in response, but he took Itachi's arm and sank his teeth into his skin. Itachi's breath hitched and he had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from crying out as his body reacted. He tugged his arm out of Deidara's arm when the blond made no move to remove his fangs so it didn't continue and he exhaled stiffly while Deidara giggled up at his discomfort. i 'Now I kind of want you to die.'/i

Deidara burst out laughing and slowly climbed up to kneel over Itachi, rubbing his knee between his legs, making him feel even more disgusting. "You like it, un," Deidara insisted, leaning down to kiss his jaw before moving lower down his neck.

Itachi was beginning to see the downside to seatbelts. Bolted into place he was unable to move away from the blond. "It's daytime," he hissed, gripping Deidara's arms as he tried to push the blond off of him. Even with the sun up, the blond was unbelievably strong.

"So?" Deidara snickered.

"We're in a car!"

"Uh huh?"

"There's people in the car with us," Itachi cried quietly, closing his eyes.

"They don't care, un," Deidara told him, glancing back at the two humans in the front seat.

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut. i 'I care/i,' he insisted, trying to push all his discomfort into the thought. When he opened his eyes, Deidara looked a little lost, but he had sat back on Itachi's knees. Itachi smiled gratefully, even though he knew Deidara was upset about feeling that. Over his shoulder, he saw the two humans sharing glances at one another with small smirks and he glared at their backs. He never got used to the way some of the people who lived with Vampires thought. As if every relationship between human and vampire was expected to be openly sexual for anyone's entertainment. Itachi didn't dislike that side of it, but he definitely preferred private interactions.

When they arrived at the mansion, Deidara got out of the car and glanced sideways at the sun with distaste. Itachi knew from their time together in each other's heads that he missed the sunlight, missed playing outside, but even though his connection with Itachi made him able to function during the day, it didn't give him the ability to enjoy the sunlight. They walked into the house together, Itachi hurrying up to his room to get out of his soiled clothes. After sitting for so long in the flight home, the shower in his oversized bathroom felt wonderful. He had sat down on the floor with his back against the chilled tile walls when Deidara crept in. He slipped under the curtain and slid up to rest his chin on Itachi's knee, staring up at him with wide, concerned eyes. Itachi smiled down at him and Deidara smiled back, pulling his clothes off and moving to sit next to him under the stream.

"I'm sorry," the blond finally said.

"I know," Itachi said, smiling over at him as he blinked water out of his eyes and pushed his bangs off his forehead. He reached out and picked up his washcloth from the rail and began scrubbing the days dirt off of himself as well as the embarrassing mess Deidara's bite had left.

"I think we should leave," Deidara said, inching closer to him. "Let's just go, un. Let's go on a new adventure. I can give up my title and we can go have fun!"

"That would be a really bad idea right now," Itachi said, giving him a small smile. The blond looked so excited at the idea, but Itachi really just wanted to sleep right now. "Financially."

"I have a lot of money," Deidara reminded him with a frown. "I think. I should anyway, un."

Itachi laughed quietly and turned to face him. "Let's just relax here for a little while," he suggested, as he had been for a while. "I want to stay in one place for a while okay? We'll do something fun again soon, but for now…"

Deidara gave him a devious smirk that he didn't exactly like. "I bet I can find something fun to do," he said.

Leaning forward, Itachi surprised him with a soft kiss on his forehead. "You need to go to bed," he told him. "The sun is still up and you don't want to over exert yourself."

The blond stared at him, looking startled by the affectionate gesture, but managed to pout at him grumpily. "Yes mom," he muttered, sliding out to disappear under the curtain again. Itachi heard him getting a towel to dry himself off then stepped back into the bedroom. With him gone, Itachi gave a small embarrassed grin and pushed water off his face. He was still warming up to those kind of gestures, but he knew Deidara liked them so he tried to step out of his comfort zone a little.

Standing up, he washed his hair and rinsed the soap off himself before stepping out of the shower and looked longingly at his bathtub. He really wanted to soak in it, but had a feeling if he did, he would fall asleep and drown in it. Later he would take advantage of it, but he was ready for his own bed finally. Picking up Deidara's towel, he tossed it into the basket and took a new one to dry himself off and pulled on his sleeping clothes before shutting the light off and crawled up next to Deidara to collapse onto his pillow. The darkness was welcome; the weight of the blankets fell over his shoulders as Deidara tucked him in then wedged himself into his favorite position against him before tucking himself in with him. He could feel the blond watching him falling asleep without needing to open his eyes. As he slept his dreams were laced with Deidara's memories, some human, some vampire.

In Deidara's mind, their incident with the Hunters was already a fun adventure which he would tell in detail to anyone who would sit still enough to listen and he was ready to have another one as soon as possible. Itachi just wanted to spend more time with moments like this. Being around someone, being this close to someone was still new and he'd never experienced it before Deidara. Deidara had experienced so much in his life as a vampire, but Itachi was still living with a human's concept of time. He wanted to spend time with Deidara before throwing himself out into the world that wanted to kill them.

That would be for another day.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading to the end! This was a long story, but it is the end (is it?).<p>

This story is the longest I've ever written (even if you combine part 1 and 2 of BFRW (twilight)), but I had a lot of fun writing it... And yes, I am playing with a part 2...I haven't decided yet.. but for now I hope you enjoyed reading m(_ _)m


End file.
